Whispers of Saturn
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Enterprise was born to protect. That was her goal, and her reason for existing. She trained to be strong, she planned wisely; she did everything she could to make sure they would be protected. However no amount of planning could anticipate a meteorite crashing in your front yard... nor all the eldritch chaos that followed it. [AU] [Lovecraftian]
1. Chapter 1: Point of Contact

**A/N: ****Ahh... finally. Consider this something of an extended prologue. A slow one, but make no mistake - things'll be... heating up, in the next few chapters. Chapters will be uploaded in 6-day rotations, and I'm halfway through writing chapter 12 as of writing this; so there's guaranteed to be a fair bit for ya to read~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 1: Point of Contact**

''Hurry Enterprise! It's about to start soon!''

''My~, calm down Zuikaku. We have time.''

''Yeah, but I wanna get a good view, Shoukaku-nee!''

Enterprise sighed, unable to wipe the exasperated smile from her face as Zuikaku tugged on her hand insistently, dragging her up the hill. Shoukaku trailed a few steps behind, dainty hand covering her lips in a half-hearted attempt to stifle her airy giggles. How she ended up with the two Sakura carriers she didn't know, but she did.

The night sky hung overhead, alight with the countless stars dotting its everlasting canvass. The moon hung in full; a single bright sphere unhidden by the clouds. Along the hill many other Ship-Girls were gathering in small groups, eager to watch the meteor shower expected to happen tonight. Enterprise glanced at her watch idly, mentally counting down the minutes.

Just one or two more until it was scheduled to start. Though given they were _meteors _nobody expected them to adhere to a schedule.

''Yo~! Sis!'' Hornet's voice reached her ears, her smile growing slightly at the sound.

''Hornet.'' Enterprise greeted, spotting her sister waiting at the top of the hill; a few others dotted about.

Zuikaku and Hornet instantly got into easily banter; their personalities were so similar it wasn't surprising. While Hornet was often tasked with long-range Commissions due to her skills, it was always a joy to see her back at the base. Shoukaku sat nearby, leaning up against a thin oak tree and turning her eyes to the sky, watching patiently for the oncoming event. Enterprise decided to join her, sitting on the other side of the tree.

A pleasant murmur of chatter seemed to fill the air, voices of all pitches meshing together in a incoherent, yet soothing tenor. Shoukaku seemed to agree with that sentiment, humming softly and pulling her flute out – playing a soft, low tune that seamlessly blended in with the murmurs around them. Despite not being overly close to the Sakura carrier, Enterprise couldn't help but enjoy her music.

''It's starting!'' Someone called out, and like magic an eager silence hushed the whole hill – Shoukaku's quiet sonata falling silent.

For a few long seconds there was nothing, only the gentle whistle of the wind and the collective breathing of the dozens of spectators – before Enterprise saw it. Small flecks of sparkling light soared across the sky; first one, then three, then ten. By the second more and more meteors lit up the night sky, streaks of light left behind in their wake.

Hushed whispers of awe filled the air, joined by a few cheerful toasts and cheeky yells, before said yells were hushed by the more mindful Ship-Girls. Enterprise didn't pay the chatter any mind; if anything it made the experience all the more pleasant, reminding her of why she was here – why she dredged her slumbering consciousness from the bottom of the sea, from an empty sunken hull that rusted away.

To protect their happiness. To free them of their fear, just as she once did before.

Something twinkled in the night sky. Another meteor. But something about it caught Enterprise's attention more than the dozen of others soaring across the sky. It took her a moment to realise why.

It was growing.

Like it was getting closer. Fast.

She had no time to speak, to nudge Shoukaku and ask if she was seeing the same thing. The iridescent glare grew from a pinprick to a golf-ball in a single second, growing to the size of the moon in four seconds. Others noticed – Zuikaku's half-formed cry of alarm brushing by her ears-

-before a burning meteorite crashed down into the ocean.

_Fwoosh!_

Amidst the shrieks of panic and alarm as a miniature tidal wave splashed down over the base, Enterprise rose to her feet and stared at the sea, barely spotting the foreboding black shadow of the meteor within.

And deep down, some part of her realised this was the beginning to something greater.

X-x-X

Few people on base got sleep that night, in large part due to the chaos of having a meteorite crashing in what amounted to your front yard.

The Commander sighed deeply, nursing his aching headache. Coffee worked wonders in keeping him awake, and also helped give him the mother of all headaches. Nobody was was injured from the meteorite, thank the heavens, and there was minimal structural damage to the base. Most of the meteorite, according to Akashi, had likely burned up in the atmosphere – leaving only a small chunk to hit the sea.

Small in relative terms. It was still easily the size of a bus, but given the original was likely the size of the entire base – yeah, small by comparison.

''Are you alright, Commander?''

He glanced up, spotting Enterprise entering his office with a worried frown on her face, carrying a small stack of fresh paper in her hands. ''Yeah... I'm alright. Just a little stressed is all; for obvious reasons.''

''Mm.'' The grey-haired woman smiled understandingly. ''How goes the operations?''

Operations. Plural. ''Eh... Submarine Squadron B is still investigating the meteorite for transport. Akashi assured there shouldn't be anything hazardous; it should've cooled off in the water overnight. Radiation shouldn't be a problem either, at least not in such a small dose. Akashi's preparing her workshop to contain the meteorite for examination. Fleets A and B are also still out there herding away civilians trying to get a peek though. Thankfully the government should be sending warships down to do that by this evening.''

''Am I right to assume we won't be getting peace for a while?''

The Commander shrugged. ''We should. The Navy will put up an official dead zone around the base; no civilian aircraft, no travellers, nothing. Anyone found who isn't part of the base is to be arrested and charged. Should deter most idiots – though if you do find one, be sure to give them a good kick before giving them to the MP's.''

Enterprise chuckled softly. ''I'll try.''

She made to turn away, but he spoke first. ''Oi. You alright? You look a little pale.''

The Aircraft Carrier blushed, the red hue all the more apparent by how unusually pale she was. ''Y-Yes... I'm surprised you noticed.''

''I deal with you everyday, Enterprise. I'm not blind.''

She smiled wryly. ''I'm not sure. Vestal thinks it's just lack of sleep; I didn't get a wink last night, what with reassuring everyone the whole night.''

The Commander hummed in acknowledgement. ''Ahh. Kinda strange ain't it, how everyone in the Eagle Union flock to you. Maybe I should make you my Lieutenant or something, hmhm.''

''Very funny.'' Enterprise rolled her eyes good-naturedly, picking up a few unsigned documents from his desk. ''I believe it's just my service record and infamy that got me the attention – Washington's certainly more suited to leading than me.''

''Don't sell yourself short. You're a natural-born leader.''

Enterprise only hummed, taking a seat on a nearby chair – the soft click of her pen followed by her scribbling away at some documents, intent on helping him get through their workload faster.

However even as she worked her mind began wandering. Her as a leader? It sounded plausible. She had the respect and power to lead others, and had acted as a flagship in the past. Many spoke of her history with a tone of reverence, and many in the Sakura Empire openly feared her. She had tried to quell that fear, to limited success.

Every nation on the base had a sort of de-facto leader. The Ironblood had Bismarck. The Royal Navy had Queen Elizabeth. The Sakura Empire had Mikasa. And of course, the Eagle Union had her; and to some extent, Washington. They kind of just shared the unofficial position, since neither was too interested in officially taking it.

_'Perhaps I should bring it up with Washington...?' _Enterprise wondered idly, ticking off another box on the form in front of her. _'...no. I'll leave it until a crisis arises. There's no need to potentially cause a power struggle for nothing more than pride.'_

Her heart set, Enterprise resumed her work in silence.

Yet she couldn't shake off the odd sense of foreboding that had been haunting her since last night.

X-x-X

''This is I-56... approaching from the West.''

_''Copy. Moving in from the East.''_

I-56 exhaled as she spoke, bubbling passing her lips and with two fingers pressed against her ear. ''Copy. Closing in.''

The sea in front of the base was deep by nature, given it was originally designed to hold real warships before the creation of the Ship-Girls. I-56 drifted through the water, her mechanical rigging whirling softly as it carried her towards the meteorite. Ever since it had crashed the water had becoming thicker due to the dirt, sand and sediment it knocked into the air, reducing her vision greatly.

Even then, it was impossible to miss the large meteorite that sat at the ocean floor. Around twelve to fifteen feet tall and around eighteen foot long, it was formed in a rough cube shape – the edges smoothed out, removing any corners. The surface was bumpy and an asphalt black, smidgens of luminescent orange glowing in the many holes dotting its surface.

_'...Mn...' _I-56 swallowed, swimming closer. Something about the meteorite made her uneasy. It wasn't that she was afraid of radiation or being burned... but it was something deeper, something far more instinctual. Like her very core was telling her this thing was dangerous to her; antithetical to her being.

Still, she had a job to do. With that in mind she slowly swam closer, vaguely spotting U-81 on the other side. She inched closer and uncertainly laid a hand on the surface – and snapped her hand back as _something _shifted beneath her palm – followed by a sharp _nip_. In a panic she raised her hand to her eyes, but found nothing. No evil space-worms, no radiation burns... nothing.

_'Must just be hot...' _I-56 realised, blushing to herself. At least it wasn't hot enough to boil the water.

She swam around the small meteorite, wary of going above it lest any potential heat burn her too. It took her a few seconds to reach U-81, finding her to be curiously examining the rock, though not touching it.

''I-56 here.'' I-56 breathed, bubbles passing her lips as she spoke into her built-in communicator. ''Don't touch. It's still hot.''

U-81 glanced over at her before nodding and giving her a thumbs-up, not bothering to use her communicator.

The two Submarines continued cautiously examining the rock, careful not to touch it – though U-81 remedied that by picking up a chunk of loose coral and poking the rock, to no effect. However after examining it they could determine its weight judging from its size and general composition, which was the purpose of their mission in the first place.

Once they were satisfied they ascended, bubbles passing their lips as they let off their remaining oxygen – before their heads broke the surface of the water, a mutual gasp escaping them as they sucked in fresh air into their superhuman lungs.

''Haah... let's go report to the Commander now...'' U-81 groaned, setting her rigging for a slow sail back to the port.

I-56 silently followed behind, her eyes idly drifting over the edge of the port and noting the few groups of occupants watching. She instinctively shrunk under their gazes, wishing they weren't there. She hated being watched. It made her feel like a predator was watching, lurking and waiting to pounce the moment her guard dropped. She knew it was just her leftover instincts from the war, but she couldn't get rid of them no matter how much she tried.

With that in mind she lowered her rigging a little more, so just her head was above the water. U-81 shot her an odd look but didn't comment, all too familiar with her aversion to attention. At least when it came to people she wasn't close with... which was pretty much everyone outside the Submarine Division.

''Y'know, I just noticed something.'' U-81 remarked suddenly, snapping I-56 from her thoughts.

''W-What?''

U-81 was silent for a moment, her face falling into a frown. ''Animals are curious creatures, right? Dumb and like to stick their faces where it'll get 'em killed?''

''I guess...?'' I-56 wasn't sure where she was going with this. ''I mean... the fish around port seem to know not to get in our way when we swim by... most of the time, anyway...''

''Exactly.'' The pink-haired Submarine looked back at her – and her frown deepened. ''That's what's bothering me...''

''...where did all the fish go?''

To that, I-56 had no answer.

X-x-X

''A little more, nya... c'mon- _too much! _Left! I said _left_, _nya!_''

Akashi's irritated calls echoed throughout the spacious warehouse that formed Akashi's workshop, the short cat-girl waving her arms wildly as she directed the large crane carrying the recently-recovered meteorite. The crane was operated by itself, somehow managing to understand Akashi's directions. Barely. But given she built it from the ground up, Enterprise had to give her credit.

''Down! I said _down, nyou stupid hunk of-!_''

...alright, _some _credit.

''It's a lot bigger than I expected.'' A voice said from her right.

Enterprise glanced back, lips quirking up into a light smile as Essex strolled into the warehouse, staring at the meteorite with interest. Her adorable 'kouhai' had been absent for the meteor shower last night – away on an overnight Commission – and thus she had missed the drama that had entailed it. Enterprise wished she had been there, if only to help her with reassuring everyone during the night.

''Mm.'' The infamous Grey Ghost turned her eyes back onto the meteorite. ''We're lucky it wasn't any bigger. The Commander said it could've caused a lot more than a splash if it was.''

Essex hummed inquisitively. ''Didn't a meteor kill all the dinosaurs?''

''To my knowledge, yes.''

''...then why'd the base not... y'know, get killed too.''

Enterprise opened her mouth to suggest her theories, only for Akashi to interrupt.

''It's too small, nya.'' The green-haired cat turned to look over her shoulder. ''According to my sensors, most of it burned up in the atmosphere. The water also helped slow it, nya. There's a little damage to the docks but nothing that can't by fixed. We were lucky, nya.''

''...well that's reassuring.'' Essex intoned dryly.

Enterprise gently elbowed her. ''Look on the bright side; nobody was hurt.''

''True.'' Essex conceded, smiling. ''So... what'cha planning on doing with it, Akashi?''

''Nyeh... test it, see if anything interestin' is inside.'' The cat lazily replied, jerking her hands left and right, guiding the large crane. ''And... down!''

The meteor thudded as it hit the bottom of the warehouse, placed perfectly dead-centre on a large metal plate. Floodlights blinked on above it, illuminating the space-rock from all angles. Despite that a permanent shadow seemed to be cast around it, the lights failing to illuminate the ground beneath it for whatever reason.

Brushing off the trick of the light, Enterprise turned away. ''I guess we'll leave it to you, Akashi. We'll drop by this evening.''

''Yes, yes – and lock the door on the way out! I don't want anyone coming in!''

Enterprise hummed in acknowledgement, doing as the Repair Ship asked. The cool afternoon air greeted her, sending a pleasant breeze weaving through her hair and nearly disturbing her cap. Essex was a step behind her, sighing in content as they left the stuffy warehouse. She had no idea how Akashi could work it in for any length of time without needing to step outside.

''Mn...'' Enterprise rolled her neck, working out the stiff kinks. ''Wanna head over to the cafeteria? We can grab some whiskey from the back, and head back to my room after. Saratoga lent me some movies she got from town a few days ago.''

Essex flushed, huffing and glancing away in a manner she hoped hid her embarrassment. ''Sure, sounds good.''

X-x-X

''You're distracted.''

Ayanami glanced up, almost idly swinging her mechanical sword and deflecting the blow aimed for her stomach. Golden eyes peered back into her amber ones, void of all emotion beyond mild curiosity, and something approaching – but not quite – concern.

''Mm.'' Ayanami hummed lightly, tilting to the side and angling the sabre away from her.

Z46 drew her blade close, blocking Ayanami's half-hearted swing without flinching. The room around them was empty beside the two of them, the training hall void of even a whisper. In the brief moments they drew apart, holding their breaths as they prepared their next move, the entire building seemed to fall into a static silence. Neither were the talkative type, yet conversation always flowed so smoothly when they spoke.

''Why?'' The Ironblood Destroyer asked, seamlessly stepping back and stabbing out, forcing Ayanami to bat her sword aside.

Ayanami swung down, but Z46 effortlessly tilted her sabre, causing Ayanami to hit the hilt and stop dead. ''Tired.''

Z46 pushed her blade away. ''You couldn't sleep?''

''Mm.'' The Sakura Destroyer confirmed, transitioning into a spin – her mechanical sword arcing in a wide swing, succeeding in knocking Z46 back a single step when she blocked. ''Everyone was really worried. Mutsuki and her sisters cried a lot. Thought the world was ending.''

''I see.'' The Ironblood girl replied and skipped back a step, putting some distance between them. ''Things were quiet at the Ironblood dorms, though Bismarck quelled any discord before it festered.''

Ayanami was half-tempted to lunge, to continue the attack – but instead lowered her sword, one hand coming up to nurse her eyes. They ached, like she had been staring into the sun for too long.

''...let's call it quits.'' Ayanami quietly suggested, de-summoning her sword with a thought.

Z46 didn't protest, her sabre disappearing in a brief flash of light. Without a word the two Destroyers exited the training hall and stepped out into the cool afternoon air, a light breeze blowing past them. Ayanami silently wandered down the cobblestone path that led around the building, curving around the back of the base – trees forming a thin canopy overhead, providing shelter from the sun.

Gentle footfalls behind her told her that Z46 was following, even though neither had said a thing. Ever since she had been summoned to the Naval Base, the two had formed a strange understanding – and dare she say, a friendship. Even without moving their lips they seemed to sense what the other was thinking, what they desired. It was that unspoken understanding that led to their daily spars, refining their swordsmanship.

Her legs carried her into the sparse forest, weaving through trees and shrubs until she reached the edge of the base. A short concrete wall topped with a wire fence lined the edge, but partially hidden behind a shrub was a hole – formed from the roots weakening the concrete until it crumbled. Wordlessly Ayanami crawled through the small gap, having to wriggle to fit her shoulders through.

The Destroyer waited long enough for Z46 to squirm through before they continued, silently travelling through the sparse forest for several minutes until the ground began to rise, forming a gentle incline. Their pace slowed as they climbed the green hill, the trees thinning further until they were gone entirely, only a single large oak tree positioned near the edge of the hill, overlooking the ocean.

And like always, they sat with their backs to the oak tree, just within each other's sight.

Many times they would simply sit there, even as the sun began to set and night fell. Once they even fell asleep, Ayanami waking with her head in Z46's lap. Oddly, she felt no embarrassment then. It just felt natural.

''I had a dream last night.'' Z46 suddenly spoke, tilting her head towards Ayanami.

''Mm?'' The Sakura Destroyer hummed in reply, meeting her eyes.

Z46 reached out, her lithe fingers ghosting over her jaw. What to some may seem insignificant, Ayanami knew better. It was Z46's way of showing concern, of conveying her distress without word; to speak without feeling.

Laying a hand over hers, Ayanami spoke. ''What did you see?''

Z46 blinked once, the faintest hints of worry hidden amidst her golden gaze.

''Eyes... a thousand eyes...''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: ****Yes, I am being deliberately obscure for plot reasons, why do you ask~?**

**More characters will be introduced as time goes on, and pairings will slowly be crafted. The Commander will play more of a minor role though; though what his 'role' is... well, you'll have to wait and see, won't you~?**


	2. Chapter 2: Unknowing Evolution

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 2: Unknowing Evolution**

It had been a day and a half since the meteorite, now dubbed 'Helios', had fallen.

Since then, Enterprise had yet to sleep for more than three hours

To say she was exhausted was putting it lightly. Even when she was left wholly undisturbed she could barely sleep a wink. She tossed and turned, threw off the covers and yanked them back on, cooled off in the shower – she did everything she could think of, but nothing helped. She was too hot one moment then too cold the next, and just when the balance got right she needed a drink of water, ruining her chance at sleep. And when early in the morning she finally began to drift off, she got hungry.

And while she hid it well, she knew that many could tell she was bone-tired. Vestal had done two check-ups already, and it was only midday. Even Akagi had paused long enough to give her a questioning look, before she went back to ignoring her. The fact that her rival-that-was-her-nemesis-according-to-said-rival was even mildly curious spoke volumes of how tired she was.

_''Enterprise. This is Ausburne.'' _A familiar voice suddenly buzzed in her ear, transmitted through the mental radio that functioned as it did when she was once a ship. _''We're closing in on the objective. Aulick says she can see Sakura ships ahead – Atago and Takao, she believes.''_

''Copy.'' Enterprise replied swiftly, pushing down her tiredness as best she could. ''Head for the flag and snatch it if you can; Akagi and Kaga will likely try for a pincer movement with their planes and will strafe you from both angles.''

_''Understood. What should we do about Submarine interference?''_

Enterprise mulled it over for a second, the water hissing beneath her feet as she sailed. ''You have depth charges on you?''

_''Affirmative!''_

''If you can, close the distance and cover the area with depth charges. We can't afford for you three to get slowed down by torpedoes. Get in and get out as fast as you can.''

Charles Ausburne hummed an affirmative, going off the radio. The open sea stretched out before Enterprise, the gentle lapping of the waves the only sound reaching her ears. Up ahead she could make out the forms of Ausburne, Aulick and Thatcher sailing ahead, and past them was the miniscule silhouette of a flag pole.

War games. A little exercise where one side had to capture the flag, while the opposite had to defend. Live ammunition was allowed and each side was expected to actually fire upon the other, hence why most times it was nation-against-nation; mostly to prevent one side hesitating due to close friendships. Thankfully it wasn't to-the-death; just to the point where a person was in a damaged state, and was therefore required to lay down their arms and sail away from the battlefield, effectively removed from the game.

And of course, Enterprise often found herself against the Sakura Empire. Names changed and different front-liners fought against her over multiple scenarios, but the back-line was _always _Akagi and Kaga. Sometimes there was a third or fourth back-liner, such as Zuikaku and Shoukaku, or Hiryuu and Souryuu, but the First Carrier Division was always against her.

Probably due to Akagi's dislike of her. While the feeling wasn't mutual, Enterprise respected Akagi's desire to defeat her. It was a noble goal, if it meant attaining the strength to defeat the Sirens.

Shaking her head lightly Enterprise dispelled her lingering thoughts, instead raising her bow up and forming a small ball of golden light between her fingertips. Grasping the ball she reared her hand back, extending it into an arrow-like shape – before she let it fly, listening to it whistle through the air, the tip igniting into a roaring gold flame until it transformed into six full-size fighter planes.

Mentally commanding the planes to remain on standby she drew back another arrow, slowly building up a small swarm of planes that looped circles in the air above her. She spawned so many that it cast a thick shadow over the water around her, literally blocking out the sun due to how many there were.

_'...I think I'm starting to understand why some Sakura girls are afraid of me...' _Enterprise noted to herself dryly, admiring her swarm of planes.

Buzzing in her ear signalled an incoming transmission. _''Ausburne here! Incoming Submarine torpedoes from the south, moving to intercept!''_

''Copy.'' Enterprise quickly replied, turning her gaze ahead.

The first part of the battle was always the slowest. It was when the two front-line fighters battled it out, testing the waters and acted cautiously. Following that was the air or artillery support from the back-line, and then the all-out engagement.

With that in mind Enterprise tilted her head, squinting against the midday sun as she tried to make out any sign of her opponents. It was too far for her to make out with her eyes though, prompting her to direct a small squadron of bombers to scout the area ahead. It didn't take long to find Atago and Takao, the two Heavy Cruisers gently sailing towards the flag when they noticed her planes – immediately opening fire upon them. Enterprise replied in kind.

While her planes ended up destroyed, she was pleased to note one bomber managed to deal significant damage to Atago's right arm. While not intentional it was a stroke of luck, since it would inhibit her from using her katana to fight in close quarters – and she _would_ surely triumph against the physically-weaker Destroyers on her team. However she had faith in Ausburne and her sisters. They were tenacious, if nothing else.

A distant flurry of explosions drew her attention, her gaze flickering over to Ausburne's location – watching several pillars of water blow up around them.

Her ear buzzed again. _''Submarines I-56 and I-26 have been eliminated from the game!''_

''Understood. Good work.'' Enterprise congratulated, lifting her bow again. ''Air support incoming. Focus on grabbing the flag and evading Takao and Atago. Avoid melee combat at all costs.''

_''Copy!''_

Smiling at Ausburne's eager tone Enterprise wordlessly commanded her swarm of bombers, torpedo bombers and fighter planes to head west, towards where Akagi and Kaga undoubtedly were. Given there was only open ocean it wasn't hard to find them, briefly closing her eyes and peering through those of her fighter plane, her innate connection with them allowing her to see; though the mental visual grew foggier the further it went.

_'There.' _Enterprise mentally noted, smiling as she laid eyes on the two fox-women – their own swarms of planes swirling around them.

Wisely she disconnected her vision from the plane before it inevitably got destroyed, instead simply commanding all planes to attack. She blinked away the spots in her vision and drew her hand back, summoning another golden arrow before letting it loose, firing it into the sky.

As she predicted Akagi and Kaga went for a pincer, sending half their planes directly at hers while the rest curved around to flank. The attempt was smart, but Enterprise's fighters were simply too fast for the duo – outmanoeuvring theirs and making quick work of them. Over the course of minutes their planes dove and swirled together, many simply crashing together due to how many were in the air.

For every plane Enterprise had, they had two. For every plane they shot down, she shot down two.

The stalemate was broken when Enterprise noticed Ausburne having trouble with Atago and Takao, the two cruisers harassing them with wide barrages that prevented them from simply snatching up the flag and running. After a moment of thought Enterprise directed the newest squadron of bombers to attack the two cruisers – eliciting a distant cry from the two as bombs detonated around them.

Ausburne used the opening wisely, diving in and snatching the flag off the buoy it was attached to; quickly shouting a command before sailing back towards Enterprise at top-speed. They had to return the flag to her to win, and she was far enough away that it'd take them a little over a minute. And Akagi and Kaga clearly weren't going to let them get off scot-free.

_''W-Wah~!''_ Aulick's pained cry came through the radio, pillars of water engulfing her as Akagi's bomber strafed her.

Enterprise cursed herself for her distraction, summoning more fighters and sending them into the fray. Her brief delay and redirection of bombers had taken their toll on the aerial battle however; even if her planes shot down more of Akagi and Kaga's, that didn't change the fact they could produce twice as many as her, slowly overwhelming them. It didn't matter if she could kill two when she could only engage one at a time.

_''Aulick is eliminated.'' _Ausburne's voice was louder than normal over the radio, indicating she was speaking to everyone in the vicinity, including the enemy team.

True to her word Aulick broke away from Ausburne and Fletcher, heading north towards the beach instead. Enterprise didn't pay her much attention, giving her a brief once-over before returning to summoning fighters, intent on holding back the two Sakura carriers for just a little longer. They were really trying this time though, slowly pushing her planes back into the middle of the aerial battlefield, directly over where the flag once was.

Movement in her peripheral caught her attention, grimacing as three torpedo bomber planes curved around to her far right, clearly intent on going for her. Without a thought she armed her anti-aircraft weapons and took aim, spending a precious second to line up the shot before firing – easily destroying the planes with a burst of flak. But not before they dropped their torpedoes.

Directly over Aulick.

Time seemed to slow as Enterprise realised that, eyes slowly widening. It was unintentional. Akagi wouldn't dare fire upon an injured ally during an exercise. But that didn't change the fact the torpedoes would hit the unsuspecting Aulick long before they hit the water. The girl didn't even know, her eyes facing ahead and not above.

_''Aulick!'' ''Watch out!''_

Fletcher and Ausburne's voices echoed in her ear, her eyes able to make out Aulick slowly turning, innocent confusion clear on her face. She wouldn't be able to move in time. The torpedoes were too close. Four seconds until impact at most.

Something in her chest burned, like her very blood suddenly ignited. In the span of a single second it raced through her body and stole her breath away, her muscles all coiling tight. Icy cold snakes slithered down her spine faster than a heartbeat, contrasting the agonising heat in her heart, the pain so visceral it felt like her chest was being torn open.

Yet despite the agony, one thought remained strong in her mind.

_'No!'_

Her right arm snapped up, palm open towards Aulick-

_-before a great silver beam shrieked from her palm_.

The unholy shriek echoed across the ocean, the beam of silver energy covering the distance in two and a half seconds flat – utterly consuming the falling torpedoes, and then devouring the half-destroyed bombers that followed a second later. Then just as suddenly as it appeared the light faded, faint wisps emerging from her open palm until they too disappeared, no trace of their existence left.

And there was Aulick, an awed look on her face, and completely unharmed.

Enterprise blinked slowly, her mind not registering what happened. It was only when she met Aulick's eyes did she realise what she had just did. Then it occurred to her the area was silent. No gunshots, no explosions – only the distant buzzing of the planes above, all of them doing slow circles. Even Akagi and Kaga's planes were idle, and Enterprise almost found herself wanting to see Akagi's expression... woman probably had a dumb look on her face...

''...prise?! Enterprise?!''

The aforementioned carrier blinked slowly, turning her head towards the beach. She regretted it instantly – a sudden wave of nausea hitting her like a freight train, making her stumble and nearly topple over; her bulky rigging not helping. Her vision swam harshly, the beach blurring into a painful mix of beige and blue, swirling like she had just shoved her head into a washing machine.

Darkness edged at the corners of her vision and her knees gave out – before someone caught her, nothing but the black of their outfit visible to her blurry eyes.

The last thing Enterprise heard before she blacked out was Vestal whispering reassurances, the gentle murmur helping drift her unconscious.

X-x-X

''How is she?''

Essex's question bounced off the white walls of the hospital room, the slow beeping of a heart-monitor constantly disturbing Vestal's thoughts. She never liked the thing, and it was unnecessary too – due to her nature as a Repair Ship, she was effectively a hospital in human form. These modern machines were pointless... and despite that mild irritation, she still plugged them in anyway. As assurance that they would pick up anything she missed.

Vestal slowly shook her head, gazing at Enterprise's sleeping form – still clad in her battle outfit, tucked under the white covers of the hospital bed. ''Better than this morning. Her vitals are fine aside from high blood pressure and mild dehydration. She's just exhausted. Whatever she did clearly pushed her over the edge... though, on the plus side, she's finally able to sleep. She was complaining about that this morning.''

Standing at the other side of the bed, Essex nodded slowly. ''Should we... y'know, wake her and ask what the hell that was?''

''No.'' Vestal instantly replied. ''Let her sleep. We don't know if this is temporary or not – for all we know the second she wakes up, she'll struggle to fall asleep again unless she gets knocked out cold. We can hold our questions; her health takes priority.''

''Of course.'' Essex agreed wholeheartedly. While she _desperately _wanted to know what that laser beam was, she wouldn't dare wake up her beloved senior when she was so exhausted. ''What'd the Commander say about her?''

''He wants answers when she wakes.'' Vestal informed. ''And agrees with me that she should be left to rest. I will remain by her side to monitor her.''

Essex shrugged. ''Guess I'm staying then. Two hands are better than one.''

Vestal's lips quirked up. ''I believe I have two hands, last I checked.''

''Tch. You know what I mean.'' The Aircraft Carrier huffed, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

The nun-dressed girl giggled lightly, brushing some silver hair from her eyes. ''If it isn't too much trouble then, could you go visit Akashi? She's the only one truly qualified to... explain whatever Enterprise did.''

''Sure.'' Essex bobbed her head, strolling towards the door. ''You want me to pick up anything? Since we're staying here and all.''

''Hm... a roll from the cafeteria, and a black coffee, please.''

''Got it.''

…

_Bang-Bang-Bang!_

''_Oi!_ Akashi! Open up!''

Essex's annoyed exclamation received no answer, her fist battering off the heavy metal door that led into Akashi's workshop. The annoying part was that Essex _knew _Akashi could hear her, since she heard the cat skittering around in surprise when she first knocked, but was deliberately not answering now.

Just as she was about to start knocking again however she heard muffled footsteps behind the door, halting her hand. Essex waited for a few moments and was rewarded by the small rectangular hatch on the front of the door cracking open a touch, just enough to reveal Akashi's golden eyes. The dim lighting of her workshop did little to hide the bags under her eyes.

Looks like Enterprise isn't the only one having trouble with sleeping.

''What?'' Akashi got right to the point, eyeing her impatiently.

Essex twitched but held her tongue. Everyone was a little high-strung at the moment, she reminded herself. ''Vestal wants you to come to the medical ward to check on Enterprise. She... well, she shot a laser earlier.''

'Shot a laser'. She was sure Shangri-La would have a fit at the bland description.

Akashi squinted at her. ''Uh-huh. I'll be there later.''

Without another word the hatch snapped closed, leaving Essex standing there alone.

''Tch... damn cat...''

X-x-X

''Mn... ugh...''

Enterprise groaned softly as she awoke, her head pounding and making her face scrunch up in a wince. Dimly she was aware of two other voices nearby but couldn't focus on them, their words blurring into an incoherent jumble of words that were slowly becoming clearer.

She attempted to sit up but the second she tried she felt a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Briefly panic gripped her and she resisted, only to pause as a second hand grabbed hers... Vestal. She couldn't mistake the familiar loose-yet-reassuring grip. With that in mind she let herself ease back, easing her breathing and waiting for the painful nausea to fade.

It felt like an eternity before she could see clearly again, taking nearly three full minutes until everything came into focus, revealing she was laying in the hospital. Vestal sat off to her left while Essex was by her right, both looking at her with clear concern and more than a little worry. After a second she realised they must've been trying to talk to her.

''Ves... tal...'' Enterprise groaned the words out, wincing at how hoarse her voice was.

Even without asking Vestal connected the dots, her medical knowledge serving her well. She quickly grabbed a bottle of water from the side and carefully guided it to her lips, and Enterprise let her tip the bottle back; not trusting her own hand to do it herself. The water felt startlingly cool against her dry throat, instantly washing away her lingering grogginess as she gulped the cool fluid down.

''Mn...'' Enterprise grunted as the bottle left her lips, slowly trying to sit up. Vestal looked ready to stop her but paused, then gave up – opting to keep a close eye on her instead.

It took longer than she'd like, but she managed to push herself into a sitting position. She felt a lot better now that she had something to drink, though her head was still foggy, even if it was slowly clearing up.

''What happened...?'' Enterprise asked, licking her dry lips.

Vestal stared at her for a moment, lips pursed and brows knitted. ''What do you remember?''

The Aircraft Carrier squinted, dredging up her memories. A war game, aerially fighting Akagi and Kaga, protecting her front-line from Atago and Takao... Aulick nearly getting hit... and...

''I... I remember saving Aulick...'' Enterprise said slowly, straining to recall every detail. ''I felt so hot, and cold... and I... shot a laser...?''

''That's what we observed from the beach, yes.'' Vestal confirmed. ''You blacked out moments after I arrived at your side. The Commander called off the war-game in lieu of your sudden state, and your unexpected... _power_.''

''Power's one way of putting it.'' Essex dryly remarked, earning Enterprise's attention. ''How you feeling now then?''

''...better.'' Enterprise reassured, taking a slow breath. ''Still bad, but better. I should be out by tomorro- _ow!_''

Vestal glared at her, pointedly pinching her cheek. ''And _whom _decides when you'll be leaving my care, _Ent-er-prise?_''

''...you?''

''Correct. And you are not leaving here until I clear you.'' The Repair Ship lost her strict look, her face melting back into a warm smile. ''So don't you think about sneaking out, alright? Otherwise I'll have to chain you down.''

''Oi, you're not serious, are you?'' Essex remarked flatly.

Vestal merely replied with a light smile. ''Should Enterprise think about evading my care, I'll have no choice. Though given her past attempts, using an anchor might help matters.''

''...you're scary when you wanna be, you know that?''

The Repair Ship didn't deign that with a response, merely smiling. A brief silence fell, all three simply listening to the distant sounds of the medical ward; likely other Ship-Girls coming for check-ups with the Manjuu chicks that acted as medical staff. While they weren't nearly as capable as Vestal, they certainly were useful when it came to fixing minor injuries like cuts or minor infections that could be cured with a prescription, allowing Vestal to focus on more dire cases like battle injuries.

Essex was the one to break the silence. ''So... what _was _that you did anyway, Enterprise?''

''...I don't know.'' The Grey Ghost replied honestly, pausing to take a slow tip of water. ''I... I just wanted to save Aulick, and it happened.''

''Can you do it again?''

Vestal shot Essex a chiding look for asking such a thing, but before she could shoot it down, Enterprise tilted her head thoughtfully. Without a word she raised her hand, palm facing the ceiling while she closed her eyes, focusing. And in her mind, a single thought reverberated.

_'Protect.'_

In an instant a soft silver light blossomed to life in her palm, so bright Essex and Vestal had to look away, waiting for their eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. Enterprise had no such problems, opening her eyes and staring right at the small orb of light with clear wonder on her face. Sure it wasn't a laser beam... but she had a feeling summoning a laser wouldn't be too difficult.

''Cool...'' Essex breathed, making Enterprise smile. ''How'd you do that?''

''I just thought back to earlier, about trying to protect, and it worked.'' Enterprise replied, watching with thinly-veiled amusement when Essex closed her eyes and tried too – and obvious failed. ''I don't think it's as simple as that, Essex.''

''Damn...'' The blue-haired woman huffed, though didn't look too put-off. ''So that's your new ability, huh? Bright light?''

''A gift.'' Vestal suddenly chimed in, drawing all attention to her. ''A _Gift_, one granted to you to protect. From whom we don't know, but a gift nonetheless.''

''Gift...'' Enterprise breathed the word, finding it oddly fitting. Maybe some deity was watching over her, or maybe her soul just reacted in accordance to her desire – but whatever the cause, the end result was indeed a 'gift'.

''What'cha gonna call it?'' Essex asked lightly, leaning in towards the ball – before Enterprise closed her palm, extinguishing the ball of light.

''_[Starlight]_.''

Vestal smiled while Essex looked dubious. ''A fitting name for a fitting Gift.''

''Indeed.'' A fourth voice suddenly interrupted.

Instantly all three Eagle Union ships stiffened, their gazes flickering towards the open doorway – to where Akagi stood, leaning against the wall with her ever-present smile curled at her lips. Essex narrowed her eyes and looked ready to stand up, while Vestal instinctively leaned towards Enterprise, ready to protect her should Akagi attempt anything. The fox-woman's disdain towards Enterprise was well-known to everybody, and it wasn't impossible to think she might try and take advantage of Enterprise's weakness.

''At ease.'' It was Enterprise who spoke, surprising her two companions. ''What do you want, Akagi?''

The fox-woman giggled, taking a step into the room but going no further. ''What? Can't a woman check on her dear ally?''

Enterprise merely levelled her with a flat gaze. Neither of them bought her grandiose lies for a second.

''Hmph.'' Akagi huffed, rolling her eyes yet not losing her smile. ''Very well. I came to hear about how you gained such a... power. Or rather, such a _'Gift'_, as the doctor calls it.''

''And how long have you been standing there?''

''Only a few seconds before I announced myself.'' Akagi replied simply. ''So do tell; how did you acquire such a Gift?''

Essex glared, rising to her feet defensively. ''Why you wanna know? So you can-''

''Essex.''

Enterprise's calm word stilled her 'kouhai', who grit her teeth and reluctantly sat back down. Akagi looked greatly amused, only adding to Essex's irritation.

''To answer your question, Akagi.'' Enterprise said slowly, drawing the fox-woman's attention back to her. ''I merely remembered my desire to protect Aulick, and I could summon it.''

Akagi's expression shifted, becoming genuinely curious. ''I see... so, it was your desire to protect that granted you this power?''

''I can only guess so.''

The Sakura carrier hummed, her red eyes drifting closed. For a brief moment she stood there like she was meditating, one hand slowly rising up in front of her-

-before a crimson flame was born in her open palm.

''W-What?'' Essex muttered in disbelief, watching the flickering flame not burn Akagi in the slightest. ''How did you...?''

Akagi opened her eyes, and grinned. ''I merely thought about my hatred for the Grey Ghost, and it came to me. And far less explosively than hers too. My thanks, Enterprise. I'll be seeing you tomorrow.''

''Yeah... see you.'' Enterprise warily replied, eliciting a far-too-pleased giggle from Akagi as she left the room, the door clicking closed behind her.

The second the Sakura woman was gone Essex and Vestal all but collapsed into their chairs, blowing out a sigh of relief. Enterprise let her shoulders loosen a touch and sighed, one hand coming up to nurse her forehead.

''I don't know why you tolerate her, Enterprise.'' Essex muttered, looking genuinely frustrated. ''She'll kill you one of these days, you know? Nobody goes about proclaiming they hate someone to anyone who listens unless they mean it.''

In response, Enterprise merely shook her head.

''Akagi isn't a threat.''

Strangely, she began to doubt that statement.

X-x-X

_Bang! Bang-Bang-Bang!_

''Akashi! Open up already, it's already eleven!''

Essex's annoyed shout was rewarded by the muted footsteps beyond the metal door, and a second later an irritated Akashi peered out from the slit in the door.

''What?''

''I came by earlier and you said you'd come by to check on Enterprise.'' Essex grumbled, crossing her arms. ''It's nearly midnight now – oh, and Akagi apparently discovered a similar ability.''

Essex expected Akashi to be nearly frothing at the mouth at the possibility. The cat had a hunger for gems and shiny things, but even more than that was her ravenous desire for knowledge. So to see Akashi so... irritated, at the prospect of learning about Enterprise's new power, was a startling contrast to her usual self.

''I'll come by tomorrow, nya.''

''Why not now?'' Essex countered with a growl. She never liked the cat, but she didn't argue her usefulness. Now she was sorely tempting Essex to blow the door down and drag her to Enterprise, if only to make sure she was okay.

''Busy.'' Was Akashi's curt response, the slit clanking closed.

Essex grit her teeth, forcing herself to take a long breath. There was no use getting angry with the cat. She probably _did_ have more important things to do, what with the meteor and all. For all she knew it was on the Commander's orders.

So with reluctance in her heart Essex turned away, storming back towards the hospital.

…

Within the warehouse, Akashi breathed a sigh of relief.

''Finally alone...'' The cat's lips twitched, curling up into a wide smile as she turned back towards the meteorite.

The _floating _meteorite.

''Now... where were we, Helios?''

**R'luh yog nilgh'ri**

[END]

* * *

**A/N:** **Guess who got their hands on a R'lyehian translator~**

**See you next time in Chapter 3: Gnawing~**


	3. Chapter 3: Gnawing

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 3: Gnawing**

_'Breathe... inhale, exhale...'_

Enterprise's gentle thoughts resounded through her mind, matching her soft breathing. In the relative silence she could hear Vestal's clothes flutter behind her, the slow breeze brushing through their hair.

They were standing at the currently-empty firing range, the afternoon sun peering down on them. It was the day after she collapsed, and Vestal had agreed to let her out the hospital – under the condition that Vestal herself would observe her for the next few hours. Idly Enterprise realised that Vestal was just using that as an excuse to play mother hen, but she couldn't find the urge to be annoyed.

Holding her palm out before her Enterprise concentrated, recalling the feeling of panic, of dread – of her desire to protect. In an instant her Gift responded, silver light blossoming in her open hand like a miniature star, so small it was almost harmless; but she knew better. She knew, deep down, that she could make it so much bigger and more volatile.

Right now, it was just a wisp. But given the right incentive, she could make a star.

She was sure of it.

''Hn!'' Enterprise grunted, jerking her palm out – and willing for it to _attack_.

Her power responded, transforming into a shrieking beam of silver energy that crossed the distance between her and the target – before striking true, detonating into a small plume of silver energy. When the silver-tinted smoke disappeared all that was left was the fragmented remains of the wooden target, the painted-on target of a Siren completely destroyed.

''At least your accuracy is still on-point.'' Vestal broke the silence, a light smile gracing your features.

''Mm.'' Enterprise hummed in agreement, checking her palm. Not a scratch. Perhaps she was immune to her own power?

''Do you feel any different? Light-headed, dizzy?'' Her companion inquired with a note of worry.

After slowly tilting her head side to side, Enterprise shook her head. ''Nope. Nothing. I feel fine.''

''Hm... your skin is looking less pale too...'' Vestal murmured thoughtfully. ''Perhaps the energy built-in inside you, and since you didn't release it until during the exercise, it effectively put pressure on your body until that point?''

''Perhaps.'' Enterprise conceded. She hadn't really thought about it, honestly. ''Say, Vestal...''

''Mm?''

''When did I start looking pale?''

Vestal paused, briefly surprised, before she thought about it. ''Well... if my mental timeline is correct, you started looking a bit 'off' during the morning after the meteor crash. That's why I initially suspected it was simply down to a lack of sleep.''

Enterprise frowned, manifesting another ball of energy and staring at it thoughtfully. ''Do you think it was the meteor that granted me this power?''

''What?'' Vestal asked, looking genuinely stunned. ''You can't be serious.''

''Why else would I suddenly gain a near-magical power? I've been in situations where my comrades have been in grave danger, and this power never emerged. As much as it pains me to say, I'm not particularly close with Aulick. There are others closer to me that I've lost, yet this power never helped save them...'' Enterprise trailed off, her hand curling into a fist and extinguished the ball of light. ''Yorktown...''

A moment of silence passed. Vestal didn't break it, giving Enterprise a moment to swallow her old grief. Nearly a year had passed since Yorktown's sinking against the Sirens, but the wound was still fresh. While Vestal had not been there to see it happen, she had been there to carry the injured Enterprise back to her room, cleaning her wounds up in private where nobody could see her tears.

''Assuming you're right...'' Vestal said slowly, drawing her long-time companion back into the conversation. ''Then you're insinuating that the meteor has some form of magical power.''

''I can only guess.'' Enterprise smiled weakly. ''I'm not a scientist.''

Vestal hummed. ''Speaking of scientist... Akashi still hasn't dropped around to see you.''

''She's probably investigating the meteor. Maybe she found something interesting.'' Enterprise shrugged, nonplussed. She could wait. ''I wonder if anyone else will unlock their own Gifts?''

''Miss Akagi did, so it's not impossible.'' Vestal concurred. ''Time will only tell.''

''And that time is now.''

Speak of the Devil and he – or rather she – shall appear.

Behind her Vestal stiffened, more out of shock than fear. Enterprise calmly turned to face Akagi, the fox-woman joined by her sister, Kaga. While Akagi looked positively gleeful, Kaga contrasted that with her usual stoic look, appearing as calm as ever. She had to wonder why Kaga followed her sister so loyally, given their opposite natures.

''What do you mean by that?'' Enterprise questioned neutrally.

Akagi merely smirked, lazily gesturing to Kaga. Upon seeing Enterprise gaze at her Kaga sighed – and opened her palm. Within a second an alluring blue flame blossomed to life, near-identical to Akagi's aside from the colour difference.

''I intended to call it 'Moonfire' for simplicity's sake...'' Kaga drawled, the faintest hints of annoyance lacing her tongue. ''But nee-sama suggested _[Flames of Tsukuyomi]_, and they shall henceforth be known as that.''

''Indeed~'' Akagi smugly puffed her chest out, one hand petting Kaga's head. Her sister looked away, the faintest hints of pink on her cheeks. ''And mine shall be known as _[Flames of Amaterasu]._ Do be sure to remember that, Enterprise.''

Enterprise narrowed her eyes. ''And why's that?''

Akagi smirked haughtily. ''Because these flames of ours will be the last thing you'll see~''

Amused crimson met unyielding purple, the two legendary carriers staring each other down for a long, long moment.

''I hope you don't intend to fight, Miss Akagi.''

Until the moment was broken by Vestal, who stepped in front of Enterprise.

''Hoh~?'' Akagi's smirk widened, and she leaned down to Vestal's level. ''And what if I do?''

Vestal met her gaze unflinching, her stony mask one of disapproval. ''Then you'll find yourself in agony and without morphine the next time you end up in _my _medical ward.''

Her bold claim weighed heavily in the tense air, the two Ship-Girls glaring at one another for a long few moments, the tension slowly building until-

''Tch. Fine.'' Akagi huffed, wisely backing off. There was a reason you didn't piss of your doctors, and Akagi wasn't stupid enough to incur Vestal's wrath if she couldn't help it.

''Let's keep your duelling to the exercises, understood?'' Vestal said in a scolding tone, the type you would use when chastising a child.

Akagi's lips turned down at the corners, but she held her tongue. ''Hmph. Whatever.''

Without another word Akagi departed, her nine brown fox tails swishing in her wake. Kaga lingered for a brief moment, meeting Enterprise's guarded gaze without a trace of emotion – before she too left, her nine white tails swaying behind her as she walked away. Enterprise watched them go, carefully keeping up her guard. It wasn't due to anything Akagi did, nor was it due to her open threat.

It was something... deeper...

''That woman...'' Vestal's quiet grumble stirred Enterprise from her thoughts, her companion releasing a shaky sigh. ''I don't know how you stay so calm.''

''What do you mean?''

''Did you not notice the bloodlust she was exuding? It felt like she was holding a dagger to my throat when she was looking at me.''

Enterprise raised a brow. ''No... I didn't notice anything.''

''Lucky you then...'' Vestal deadpanned.

''Hn. Anyway.'' Enterprise turned, facing the firing range once more. ''Let us continue.''

X-x-X

_Krshhh~_

The gentle crashing of waves was a pleasant melody in Illustrious' ears, a relaxed sigh passing her lips.

It was late afternoon by this point, the sun briefly hidden behind a veil of white clouds. The salty scent of the sea was carried upon a gentle breeze, sometimes growing strong enough to nearly knock Illustrious' hat off, prompting her to carefully grasp the rim of it. Despite all the recent chaos on-base, the sea never changed. She always liked that about the sea.

The busty carrier gently leaned back, taking a slow breath as she savoured the smell of the sea. She could distantly hear other Ship-Girls chatting and playing about, occasionally seeing a few small groups heading out on sorties, though for the most part work had been slow – in large part due to the meteorite that had fallen. Though the fact the Sirens had mysteriously and, more importantly, _suddenly _stopped appearing was also a factor in that.

''Mm...'' Illustrious hummed softly, a worried frown creasing her brow. The absence of Sirens was welcome... but it also made her wonder what they were planning. The Sirens were cunning, and they weren't known for coincidences.

Her lithe hands nursed her cup of tea slowly, a gentle breeze once more nearly knocking her hat off. Idly Illustrious reached up and caught it before it went airborne, waiting patiently until the wind settled. A strand of white hair fluttered past her eye, catching her gaze, and when it fell she found herself staring further down the beach – and towards a lone figure, half-sitting against a slanted rock.

Graf Zeppelin, sole Aircraft Carrier of the Ironblood Navy.

Illustrious watched the woman for a minute, able to see the deep-in-thought expression on the woman's face, even from such a distance. She couldn't say she knew the woman well; the only thing they had in common was that they were both Aircraft Carriers, nothing more. Yet, as a wise man once said; a stranger was just a friend you didn't know yet.

With that in mind Illustrious slowly rose from her little picnic blanket, and set off on a slow trek towards her fellow carrier.

It didn't take long; barely a minute's walk. Zeppelin was so lost in thought she didn't even register her presence, not even twitching as her grey hair gently whipping over her face, even obscuring her eyes for a brief half-second. Normally Illustrious would wait politely for the person to acknowledge her presence, lest she disturb their thoughts... but she had a feeling she'd be standing here for quite a while if she waited.

''Quite the soothing weather, is it not?''

Graf Zeppelin blinked, tilting her head towards her. For a moment there was puzzlement in her crimson eyes before it dissolved back into calm indifference, her gaze returning to the ocean.

''Indeed.'' Zeppelin intoned.

Illustrious smiled, taking a purposefully slow sip of her tea, the china plate chinking as she set her cup back down. ''May I inquire as to why you're out here, all alone?''

Graf Zeppelin was silent for a long moment, but Illustrious' patience was rewarded. ''Merely thinking. And what of yourself?''

''Relaxing and watching the waves.'' Was Illustrious' gentle reply, punctuated by another sip of her tea. ''Would you care to join me? I'm afraid few were available to join me for a picnic, and I've packed too much for me alone.''

That got Zeppelin's attention – the Ironblood woman shooting her a disinterested look. Illustrious was good at reading people, however; she could see the quiet befuddlement behind Graf Zeppelin's eyes. She met her crimson eyes unflinchingly, her warm smile not faltering in the slightest despite the long silence, broken only by the gentle lapping of the waves.

''...very well.''

Illustrious' smile brightened a touch, wordlessly turning and leading her newfound companion back to her picnic blanket, a small basket of sandwiches, fruit and a few sweets inside – with plenty of coffee and tea supplies, of course. One couldn't enjoy the waves without a cup of tea to soothe the nerves.

''Tea, coffee~?'' Illustrious offered politely as she sat down on her knees.

Graf Zeppelin sat down slowly, and didn't even hesitate. ''Coffee. Black, if you'd please.''

''Certainly.''

It took a minute for the portable kettle to heat up, the sharp whistling muted by the waves. Despite the near-silence it was somewhat comfortable – Zeppelin didn't seem the type to start conversation much, and Illustrious was content to simply have someone to share the waves with. Words weren't needed; their quiet companionship was more than enough for her.

Soon the kettle was ready, and within the minute a steaming cup of black coffee was in Graf Zeppelin's palms – the woman taking a moment to let the cold sea air to chill her drink, lest she scald her tongue. Illustrious took great delight in seeing the woman's eyebrows disappear into her hairline upon tasting it, a brief look of surprise colouring her usually-stoic expression.

''It's good.''

Illustrious smiled coyly. ''Did you expect it not to be?''

''No, but the taste is more...'' She paused, searching for the word. ''...acute, than I expected. Few brews I have tasted that are as refined as this.''

''My, you flatter me.'' The Royal carrier giggled, daintily hiding her mouth behind her hand. ''Many of my fellows prefer tea, but there is a certain flavour to coffee that cannot be dismissed.''

Zeppelin wordlessly hummed in agreement, sipping at her coffee slowly and visibly savouring the taste. Illustrious let the pleasant silence linger, casting her gaze out across the ocean and simply basking in the presence of good company.

Soon however she began to notice Zeppelin's distraction, the question leaving her lips swiftly. ''Does something trouble you?''

Graf Zeppelin paused for a long moment, slowly shifting to meet her gaze. Once more Illustrious held it without flinching, her warm smile seeming to only confuse Zeppelin more.

_'Perhaps she is used to people being intimidated by her?'_ Illustrious wondered idly.

After a long pause, Zeppelin slowly inclined her head. ''Yes... I have been having strange dreams as of late.''

''Oh? Do tell.'' Illustrious inquired with genuine curiosity.

''They lack consistency of any sort. Some show of a great black dog that I can guide with naught but a gesture, while others present a golden gate that radiates a purity I cannot fathom.''

''A metaphor, perhaps?'' Illustrious offered, earning a slow shake of the head from Zeppelin.

''No... these feel real. Far too real.''

Illustrious frowned thoughtfully, staring into her nearly-empty cup. ''...have you heard what happened with Enterprise yesterday?''

Zeppelin took a swig of her coffee. ''Few haven't.''

''I've heard murmurings amongst others. Vestal calls it a 'Gift' – the name has stuck, and many others are attempting to replicate Enterprise's feat; to no success, of course...'' Illustrious trailed off, her smile faltering. ''...do you suppose it's possible that your strange dreams, are perhaps related to a 'Gift' of your own?''

Zeppelin was silent. After a long moment she turned her gaze down into her coffee, crimson eyes meeting her own reflection. ''Perhaps. If so... then what kind of power lurks within me? One of destruction, or one of salvation? Will I become a herald... or a martyr?''

''I think you will become whatever you want to be.''

Graf Zeppelin looked up. Illustrious smiled.

''Supernatural 'Gift' or not, it is _us_ who decide how we use them.'' The white-haired carrier said in a soft tone brimming with gentle confidence. ''Even if your power is one of destruction, it is up to you how you use it.''

''...I see.'' Graf Zeppelin raised her cup, though it did little to hide the upward quirk to her lips. ''I shall keep your words close to mind, Illustrious.''

The Ironblood woman drained the last of her cup with a quick swig, slowly rising back to her feet. ''I thank you for the drink. It was most pleasant.''

''Hehe, I'll be glad to make you some more in future, if you'd like?'' Illustrious smiled warmly, idly wrapping the empty cups up in tissues and packing them away.

''I look forward to it.''

Gentle waves lapped at the beach, a flicker of movement catching Illustrious' eye – her smile turning into a frown as she laid eyes upon a fish, flopping weakly against the sand as the tide left it. What was most saddening was the puncture hole in the side of it, with a small orange worm hanging off it like a leech.

''Poor thing.'' Illustrious cooed softly, wincing when the worm slowly writhed. Nature was as beautiful as it was cruel, as always.

''For a fish to fall to a worm... how unusual.'' Graf Zeppelin noted, picking up a piece of driftwood and poking the fish away, pushing it back into the ocean.

The two carriers watched the dying fish get swept away by the tide in silence.

''...I wasn't aware there was such big worms in the area.'' Illustrious tried to jest, but it fell flat upon seeing Graf Zeppelin's grim expression.

''Neither was I...''

X-x-X

''...and Albacore said I got a gold star for holding my breath so long! That means I beat U-81's record!''

''Congratulations.'' Bismarck idly remarked, offering a slight smile at her companion – U-556, the bubbly Submarine that followed her everywhere.

She had intended to take a walk by herself to clear her mind, to ail herself of her troubles, but U-556 had found her and insisted on joining. Bismarck quickly found herself appreciating the Submarine's presence, allowing herself to forget all about her work duties, and instead focus solely on her companion's exaggerated tales of greatness.

Ever since the meteorite fell, Bismarck found herself around her loyal subordinate more and more, like they were magnetically attracted. The comparison was amusingly apt, as more than once U-556 had turned a corner and bumped right into her, or tripped and fell against her. Bismarck wasn't sure what was more amusing; U-556's yelps as she fell, or her embarrassed apologises once she realised who she fell against.

It was the night of Helios' planet-fall that Bismarck recalled the most – of how U-556 came to her aid and helped ease the concerns of the Ironblood Submarines, using her natural charisma to calm them down and let Bismarck go about soothing the others. While many of the older girls such as Prinz Eugen or Scharnhorst were unaffected, the younger Destroyers were quite distressed by the crash – not least because, had it been only a few hundred metres north, it would've hit the base directly and killed all of them.

Not a pleasant thought, she had to agree.

''Hehe, thanks~'' U-556 cheerfully replied, skipping by her side.

Bismarck merely hummed, her legs carrying her around the cafeteria building; the road curving around towards the Ironblood dorms. As they walked she spotted two figures leaving the near-empty cafeteria, her brows rising at the sight of I-56 and U-81.

What caught her attention however was the state I-56 was in. Her skin a sickly pale colour, her eyes sunken and with bags under them, her stomach slightly hollowed in... even how she walked was off, having to lean on U-81 for support as they left the cafeteria. It looked like she had been starved.

U-556 was of similar mind. ''O-Oi... you don't look so good, I-56...''

''A-Ah?'' The aforementioned Submarine stumbled, surprise colouring her face as she laid eyes on Bismarck – her hand coming up in an attempt to salute, but the gesture was half-hearted at best. ''U-Um... I just... feel ill, is all...''

Even her speech was distorted; slightly slurred and coming out in heavy mumbles.

''What's wrong with her?'' Bismarck cut to the point, staring pointedly at U-81.

The pink-haired girl shook her head. ''We don't know. She keeps complaining that she's hungry, but I just watched her down two whole chickens, four servings of potatoes and lick the gravy plate clean... she's done that three times now, but she's only getting thinner...''

Bismarck eyed the Sakura Submarine closely, the girl shyly avoiding her gaze. However Bismarck was no doctor; she couldn't ascertain diseases with a mere glance, not like a Repair Ship could.

''Has she seen Vestal or Akashi yet?''

U-81 fidgeted. ''W-Well... no. She doesn't like Vestal for some reason-''

I-56 mumbled something about needles, but was ignored.

''-and Akashi isn't taking visitors at the moment. Apparently she's doing some super secret project, and the Commander allowed her to continue...''

Bismarck frowned heavily. That wasn't good. ''I see... if she gets any worse, take her to Vestal. I do not care if she hates the woman; she will not kill herself over it. That is an order.''

U-81 saluted. ''Yes ma'am!''

''Good. Rest well, I-56.''

''H-Hai...''

The two Submarines excused themselves, slowly travelling down the pathway towards the Submarine Division dorms. Bismarck watched them go for a moment before casting a frown towards U-556, seeing her equally worried.

''Keep an eye on her.''

''Understood, Lord Bismarck.''

…

''Uugh...'' I-56 whimpered pitifully, rolling over onto her side.

She could dimly hear I-26 talking with U-81, both expressing concern for her, but their words were muddled. The painful rumbling in her stomach just _wouldn't shut up_. Even after nearly swallowing chicken breast after chicken breast whole, after gulping down so many potatoes her jaw hurt, even after licking a plate clean like a damn dog – _she was still hungry._

Another painful rumble ached at her stomach and she moaned, wrapping an arm around her stomach and screwing her eyes shut. Something bubbled in her throat and she twitched, weakly opening her mouth.

''B-Bucket... I-I'm gonna...''

U-81 was swift; dropping the plastic bucket by her bedside a whole second before she vomited – but only murky fluid and a few scarce chunks of mostly-digested food came back up, her stomach rumbling as it demanded _more_.

''C-Crap, I'll go get some more tissues!''

As I-26 ran off, I-56 could only moan helplessly as she felt more watery bile rise up her throat.

_'W-Why...?'_

X-x-X

Night had fallen.

Much of the base had fallen asleep, content in their rest and awaiting the next day to arrive. In the wake of the meteor falling some of the more skittish Ship-Girls had grouped together, taking refuge with one another in their dorms; effectively holding mini-sleepovers. Given the situation the Commander had allowed it, if only for a few weeks until things settled down.

However one person was not sleeping, not in the slightest. Akashi.

''S-So tell me, how do you... communicatewith me? I-If I may ask, Helios-sama.''

**C' ai**

_**WE SPEAK**_

''I-I see...'' Akashi grinned feverishly, her aching hand scribbling down the reply on her notepad – laced with the maniac scrawling of a mad person, intelligible to only Akashi herself. ''A-And what of the others? You said there were others l-like you, yes? That means there's more I can speak with?!''

**C' ah ehyeeog**

_**WE ARE MANY**_

''Where can I find them?!''

**C' ah geb**

_**WE ARE HERE**_

''A-And... their... I mean, your names?!''

**Ehyeeog yaah**

_**MANY NAMES**_

Akashi opened her mouth to eagerly ask another question, her mind pounding from the sheer information and utter lack of sleep – when a sharp knocking snapped her out of her thoughts.

_'Tch, who's knocking at this hour?!' _Akashi nearly screeched in frustration, but forcibly calming herself. She just needed to ignore them; let them think she was asleep. Few would be so rude to keep knocking once they realised-

_GRRK!_

Akashi's thoughts were once again derailed as the metal door _caved in_, the sheer force behind the blow nearly knocking it off its hinges – instead merely slamming it against the concrete wall, sending spiderweb cracks throughout the material. Moonlight spilled into the dimly-lit workshop, and it took Akashi's eyes a moment to adjust before she made out the figure responsible. And when she saw them, her heart sunk.

Roon.

''My, it's rude to ignore someone when they knock.'' Roon smiled kindly, stepping inside. ''Are you well, Akashi? You look a little tired.''

'Tired'. She hadn't slept since Helios graced the world... around four days ago.

''G-Get out!'' Akashi hissed like the cat she was, baring her teeth in a snarl.

Roon looked entirely unconcerned, smile unwavering and eyes closed into ominous slits. ''I'm afraid not. I was wondering what was going on in here, and I just had to come see, you know?''

Akashi was about to pounce on the woman and rip her face to neat little shreds – when Helios' booming voice spoke.

**Gof'nnn ot ah'n'ghayar**

_**SPAWN OF WAR**_

**Ymg' ah nafl wgah'n geb**

_**YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE**_

''Ah~?'' Roon smiled genially, startling Akashi. ''You must be... Helios, is that what everyone calls you? Herr Helios?''

Akashi was stunned. When she first communicated with Helios, she was left in a state of agony as her brain tried to comprehend a force leagues greater than its own. It was only when Helios, in his ever-graciousness, granted her the ability to understand it that she could tolerate his foreign words.

And yet Roon accepted them without even batting an eye...

''Tell me...'' Roon tilted her head, her smile widening. ''Do you know where I can find your companions?''

**Ymg' ah nafl wgah'n geb**

_**YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE**_

''I'm well aware of that. If you could just tell me, then I'll be on my way.''

**Mgep c' mgr'luh fhtagnor cahf ymg' ahmgr'luh**

_**BEHIND OUR GAZE LAYS THAT YOU SEEK**_

''Ahh...'' Roon made an understanding noise, smiling kindly. ''Thank you for the help, Herr Helios. I'll be on my way now~''

With all the cheerfulness of an innocent schoolgirl Roon strolled out her warehouse, leaving Akashi stunned silent...

...and irritated at having to repair her door before anyone else found out.

X-x-X

''Muugh... Nyaa...?''

It was dark when Mutsuki opened her eyes, staring at the bland ceiling with sleepy confusion. Slowly she rolled over onto her side, blinking at the empty spot on the bed next to her. Kisaragi should be next to her, shouldn't she...?

Blinking slowly Mutsuki sat up, her fluffy pink bed covers pooling around her waist as she glanced around the room in groggy confusion. Minazuki, Mikazuki and Uzuki were all laid sprawled about, some in sleeping bags while others made little beds from a blanket and pillow. Yet there was no Kisaragi.

''Hey...''

Mutsuki turned, staring towards the window – and to her surprise Kisaragi was standing outside, a familiar little smile on her lips. The gentle breeze blew her pink hair to the left, and Mutsuki wondered what she was doing out there. Last she knew she was right beside her, so how did she get outside...?

Carefully Mutsuki climbed out of bed, tiptoeing towards the window while avoiding stepping on any astray limbs or tossing bodies. After nearly a minute she crossed the room in utter silence, holding her breath whenever one of the others shifted lest she wake them. The brunette cat-girl had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the window latch, hooking it open.

Instantly the windows creaked inwards, a cold breeze blowing past her and making her grimace. Kisaragi stood unfazed by the cold, her smile not shifting in the slightest. Wordlessly she stepped back, beckoning Mutsuki closer. After a moment of hesitation Mutsuki obliged, pulling herself onto the windowsill and stepping out into the cold night, her fluffy pink pyjamas doing little to stave off the cold.

''What are you doing out here, Kisaragi-chan?'' Mutsuki asked, any tiredness quickly washed away by the cold.

Kisaragi only smiled. ''I wanna show you something.''

''Can't it wait until tomorrow? I'm cold...''

The pink-haired girl simply shook her head. ''We're going somewhere warm.''

Mutsuki frowned, but hesitantly agreed. Kisaragi was never this bold – that meant it was worth seeing, right?

Kisaragi suddenly turned, half-skipping and half-running ahead – her movements making it look like she was gliding across the concrete. Mutsuki didn't pay it any mind, rushing up to keep pace with her sister while silently lamenting not waking the others up. Something weird was going on with Kisaragi, like she found a potion of courage... or whatever it was called in that one fairy tale.

They ran away from the dorms, heading down the winding concrete pathways and across the crisp garden grass, the moonlight their only light source. Mutsuki stumbled several times on stray rocks or rough edges on the concrete, but Kisaragi didn't stumble even once, leading her ahead with foreign determination.

It wasn't long before they reached the forest near the rear of the base, the moonlight failing to penetrate the thick canopy.

Kisaragi slowed to a stop, Mutsuki panting as she came up behind her. ''S-So... what was it... you wanted... to show me... Kisaragi-chan...?''

Slowly, her eternally-shy sister turned to face her – a hollow smile on her face.

''Me.''

The last thing Mutsuki ever saw was her sister's frame distorting, before something shot straight for her chest – and then all she knew was agony.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm cackling a bit. Just a bit. But I know where this rabbit hole leads, and soon so will you~**

**See ya next time in Chapter 4: Midnight Agony~**


	4. Chapter 4: Midnight Agony

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 4: Midnight Agony**

Illustrious always liked mornings.

They were her favourite times of the day, rivalled only by evenings. During the morning was when you woke up in your comfy warm bed, sipped at a freshly-brewed cup of tea, freshened up in a pleasantly warm shower and put on a new set of clothing, free of the stains left by the prior day. It was as symbolic as it was true.

And in the mornings was when one could take a nice walk, free from the oppressive heat of the afternoon sun yet unburdened by the cold bite of the night. Which was what Illustrious was doing; taking her regular morning stroll around the rear of the base, savouring the quiet that preluded the rest of the base waking up. Dimly she fantasied about summoning Graf Zeppelin for a little tea party – the woman certainly seemed like the interesting sort.

_'Hm... perhaps she'd be interested in some hazelnut coffee? Something sweet to add to the bitterness would go wel-'_

And suddenly her happy thoughts were firmly crushed underfoot, as an ear-piecing _scream_ filled the air.

Illustrious was moving before she realised it, rushing towards the source as fast as her dress would let her – dimly regretting her choice of footwear at this moment. She ran down past the cafeteria, hearing a few other early-risers also scrambling inside, no doubt having heard the scream. A scream filled with such terrible, heart-rending pain it was impossible to ignore.

It didn't take long to reach the forest around the back of the base, yet it felt like so much longer – her worry growing as she found a crowd of young Ship-Girls nearby, sobbing their eyes out and wailing. She remembered them; a friendly bunch of Destroyers from the Sakura Empire. The Mutsuki-class girls.

For a moment, Illustrious didn't see the source of their grief.

Then she saw the body. Mutsuki.

The brown-haired cat-girl was laid on her back, partially obscured behind a bush painted crimson. Her chest was caved in, her puffy pink pyjama top ripped to shreds and revealing the insides of her chest – unmoving organs discoloured from the lack of blood flow and her ribs reduced to naught but broken chunks and dust, like someone had taken a lawnmower to her torso.

A hand flew up to her mouth and she stifled the urge to be sick, forcefully tearing her eyes away from the gruesome sight. It was clear that her death hadn't been a painless one; her face frozen in an expression of pure agony.

''Who could do such a thing...?'' Illustrious whispered to herself, fighting back sorrowful tears.

As her eyes shifted to Mutsuki's sisters, however, she realised now was not the time for tears. Now was the time to take on the burden of maturity, and comfort the wailing girls. It was the least she could do for Mutsuki – a childish but sincere girl, who didn't deserve such a horrible death.

The carrier approached Kisaragi, the pink-haired girl on her knees and staring at Mutsuki's corpse with silent tears streaming down her cheeks, completely unaware of the world around her. Illustrious didn't say anything, simply wrapping her arms around the crying girl and trying to turn her away from the gruesome scene – but she oddly refused, staring at Mutsuki unrelentingly.

Keeping her voice gentle, Illustrious spoke. ''Kisaragi-chan?''

''I saw...'' Kisaragi's voice was naught but a whisper. ''I-I saw it...''

Something cold settled in her stomach. ''What did you see?''

''I saw... I saw it... I saw...'' Kisaragi murmured, and it took Illustrious a moment to realise she was going into shock.

''Stay with me, Kisaragi-chan.'' Illustrious whispered, using her greater strength to pull the weaker girl away, lifting her up into a bridal carry. Her eyes swept over the area, landing on the nearest approaching figure. Cleveland, followed swiftly by her sisters.

Not giving the blonde a chance to speak, Illustrious approached. ''Cleveland, take Kisaragi to Vestal immediately. Tell her Kisaragi is going into shock; she'll know what to do.''

To her credit, Cleveland didn't even hesitate. ''Right!''

Illustrious turned, focusing on her three sisters. ''I hate to be the one to ask this of you, but can you three run to the Sakura Empire dorms and tell them what's happened? Out of everyone on-base, they need to know the most, and they're the best equipped to comfort their kin.''

''Roger.'' Columbia grimly saluted, peering past Illustrious at the body – able only to see Mutsuki's legs. ''Damn...''

Montpelier didn't linger, turning away and yanking on Columbia's arm, prompting her busty sister to quickly follow. Denver stayed like she wanted to say something, but then shook her head and hastily followed. Illustrious spent a precious moment watching them run, using it to calm her pounding heart and burning eyes. She needed to be strong for them. She could cry later.

Taking a slow breath, Illustrious returned her gaze onto the weeping Destroyers, and set to work herding them away from their sister's mutilated body.

X-x-X

It took only a few minutes for Kisaragi to be stabilised and allowed to pass out without hurting herself, and a little under an hour for Mutsuki's body to be transported to the medical ward for analysis.

That was how Vestal found herself standing over the autopsy table, grimacing deeply as she stared into Mutsuki's ripped-open chest cavity. Her expert eyes wandered over the wound unflinchingly, having grown far too used to dealing with blood and bone to be sickened by the sight of it. That said though... this was truly one of the more gory corpses she had seen.

Enterprise and Zuikaku hung in the background; Enterprise as she was here in the Commander's place, and Zuikaku as a representative of the Sakura Empire. From what Vestal knew, they didn't like their fallen being tampered with, but given the circumstances they had been willing to hand Mutsuki over into Vestal's care.

''Any luck?'' Zuikaku broke the heavy silence, her voice weak. Clearly not the type to handle blood well.

''...depends on what you call 'luck'.'' Vestal replied heavily, carefully nudging aside some of Mutsuki's ribcage with a scalpel. ''I _can _safely say that no Ship-Girl did this, not with their rigging anyway. The wound is too jagged for a cannon or blade. The puncture wound starts in the centre of her chest, directly over her heart, and then spreads out from there. Not unlike if someone was to drill a hole through your chest... before said drill sucked up the rest and-''

Zuikaku made a gagging sound. Vestal paused, murmuring a quiet apology. It was hard to remain tactful when she was 'in the zone'.

''What about the Ironblood?'' Enterprise spoke up, and when Vestal glanced over her shoulder she found the carrier grimacing. ''Their riggings are somewhat sentient, and have mouths. Is it possible...?''

''...no.'' Vestal concluded slowly, turning back to Mutsuki's body. ''The wound is too small. While it may seem big now, the marks on her organs imply something chewing its way through her chest cavity. Her ribs would have broken, thus weakening her chest and causing it to cave inwards, likely enticing the culprit to consume that too. That also explains why parts of her flesh on the right side do not match the markings on her left; the tear wasn't clean nor precise.''

''You mean a _creature _did this?'' Zuikaku asked in disbelief.

''Yes.'' Vestal replied without hesitation. ''I cannot identify _what kind _of creature, but I know for certain no human or Ship-Girl did this. The closest comparison I _could _make would be some kind of badger or small dog, but even then the wound doesn't match...''

Enterprise spoke up. ''Will you be able to figure it out?''

''Given time, yes. Analysing torn tissue and the thousands of potential outcomes isn't something I can do in an hour. I should have an answer by tomorrow morning.''

''The Commander ordered a funeral to be held for her in a couple days.'' Zuikaku informed grimly.

Vestal merely nodded. ''Then I shall have the autopsy completed by then, and her body prepared for the funeral. Any last rites you wish to give her can be done afterwards.''

''I'll inform Mikasa.'' Zuikaku was more than glad to leave, bidding Enterprise a weak smile before she vanished from the dimly-lit medical room.

Enterprise slowly shifted off the wall. ''I'll update the Commander... good luck, Vestal.''

''Mm...'' Vestal merely hummed in reply.

'Good luck'. One doesn't need luck to root around a pitiable girl's chest cavity, only skill – and she had plenty of that.

X-x-X

_Chnk_

''Oh dear... I spilled some again...'' Illustrious murmured to herself, staring quietly at the growing brown mark on the formerly-pristine white tablecloth.

Four hours. Four hours that had now passed since the death of Destroyer Mutsuki. In that time Illustrious had lent a shoulder to the crying girls, shed a few tears herself when nobody was looking, and then gratefully handed the Destroyers off to a sombre Mikasa. After that she headed back to her lavish dorm room and attempted to calm down with some tea... though for once, tea did little to ease her aching heart.

''Poor girl...'' Illustrious murmured under her breath.

Suddenly knocking echoed at her door, startling the busty carrier so much she almost spilt her tea for the third time. After a second she remembered her manners, rising from her ornate chair and heading for the door.

''Coming~'' She called out, keeping her voice as light as possible.

Upon opening the door however she was surprised to see a familiar face waiting for her – Graf Zeppelin.

''Good afternoon, Illustrious.'' The Ironblood woman greeted calmly. ''I hope I'm not interrupting anything.''

''Ah? No, I was just drinking some tea – please, come inside.'' Illustrious smiled warmly and stepped aside, letting her newfound friend in. ''Would you like some coffee?''

''That would be appreciated.''

Silence briefly fell as Illustrious went to work, heading over to the small little kitchenette at one corner of her room and quickly making a cup of coffee; black just like last time. Graf Zeppelin offered a quiet thanks when she carried it over, her crimson eyes lingering on hers for a moment longer than needed – as if sensing her hidden distress. Tactfully, she didn't comment on it.

''So... what brings you here?'' Illustrious smiled, taking a sip of her tea. Cold now, but she couldn't muster the energy to go pour a fresh one.

''Merely to speak.'' Was Graf Zeppelin's non-committal reply. ''I overheard what happened.''

Ah. So that was why. ''Indeed... a truly tragic thing to happen to such a pure soul.''

''Such is the way of the world.'' Graf Zeppelin murmured, staring ponderously into her black coffee for a long moment.

Illustrious smiled weakly. ''Is it such a crime to wish for it not to be?''

''No. But gods care not for wishes.''

''And what _do_ they care about? Prayers? Heroes? Feats of greatness?''

Graf Zeppelin met her gaze. ''I cannot say. But I would not worry oneself by pondering the inner workings of menial gods. Our future is our own, and wishing for change is as fruitless as trying to hold back the rain. No... one must shatter the chains of fate and carve their own utopia, by any means necessary.''

''They say the road to hell is paved with good intentions.''

''Then I will rend hell itself asunder, and build a path to the impossible heaven we seek.''

Illustrious couldn't quite contain the giggle that passed her lips. Zeppelin's lips quirked up at the corners.

''I wish you luck with that.'' Illustrious commented, smiling warmly at the other carrier.

Graf Zeppelin merely huffed, closing her eyes and elegantly sipping her coffee. ''I thought about your words yesterday, you know.''

''Mm?'' Illustrious tilted her head curiously.

The Ironblood woman lowered her drink, and swept her arm out to the side. For a moment the gesture was lost on Illustrious... until she bore witness to a black dog manifesting out of thin air, seeming to appear from the ground itself. Short black fur coated its lithe body, its frame reminiscent of a Dobermann yet with glowing crimson eyes – and most curiously, _three heads._

''The Black Dog of Rhodann.'' Graf Zeppelin intoned. ''The name came to me in the night, and when I pondered it in the solace of my room, he appeared. Even though we do not speak, a mutual understanding exists between us.''

The three-headed dog strolled up to Illustrious' side, the middle and right head staring at her curiously while the left was busy sniffing the tablecloth. Cautiously Illustrious laid a hand on the middle head, lightly scratching it behind the ear. The dog panted happily.

''I see...'' Illustrious was quick to connect the dots. ''So... you unlocked your 'Gift' after all?''

''Correct. Though curiously, the name 'Black Dog of Rhodann' exists as part of Ironblood mythology, dating back to the time of legends and heroes.'' Graf Zeppelin laid her cheek on her fist. ''I am an avid reader of mythology... so, on some level, it shouldn't be a surprise my power manifested in such a way – but there's more.''

Illustrious raised her brows. ''Oh?''

''I have a strange feeling... like I can do so much more.'' The Ironblood woman explained, frowning as she tried to find the right words. ''Like the Black Dog of Rhodann is only the beginning.''

''Perhaps... if you can harness your Gift, you can summon more?'' Illustrious inquired, wonder lacing her tone. ''You said it yourself. You have a fondness for mythology – is it possible that, given time and practice, you could manifest your entire mythology?''

Graf Zeppelin hummed deeply. ''It would certainly be a sight to see...''

Illustrious smiled, releasing Rhodann's head and instead leaning on the table. ''It appears you are not the only one to unlock your own power today, Zeppelin.''

''You have too?'' Zeppelin's tone was one of surprise.

''Mm.'' The Royal Navy carrier laid a hand on the table, before slowing lifting it up – and from beneath her hand arose a sheet of pure blackness, as thick as the night itself.

Graf Zeppelin tilted her head, scrutinising the blackness intently. ''...shadows?''

''Something like that.'' Illustrious replied, her smile fading slightly. ''Darkness.''

She moved her hand away, but the blackness remained – and seemingly of its own accord, slowly grew into the shape of a tree, jagged and rough, but the shape still identifiable. A power that came to her earlier, when she wished to shield herself from the rest of the world, if only for a moment.

''Do you have a name for it?'' Zeppelin asked interestedly.

Illustrious stared at the darkness for a long moment, recalling an old name, so old it was nearly lost in their modern tongues. A name that spoke of a divine darkness, so absolute it once consumed the world for seven days and seven nights, devouring the sun and moon to shield mankind from their arrogant light.

A darkness so pure that the only thing that could destroy it – was itself.

''_[Araphel]_.''

X-x-X

The resounding clash of metal on metal echoed around the training hall, a hall once more empty – though for entirely different reasons this time.

Ayanami tilted out of the way of a sharp swipe, responding with her own fast jab. Z46 tilted her head but wasn't fast enough, Ayanami's blade carving a thin gash on her cheek and drawing blood. The Ironblood girl didn't even seem to acknowledge the wound, barely batting an eye as she swung low in a wide sweep – forcing Ayanami to jump lest she lose her legs.

A mistake. Without her feet on the ground she couldn't move, allowing Z46 to swing vertically, almost certainly going to hit. Even if she blocked she'd be sent flying back. Thinking fast she swung her mechanical sword with all her strength, clashing against Z46's sabre with a resounding _'clang!' –_ and her sword was sent flying out of her one-handed grip, skidding across the smooth wood floor.

Ayanami landed in a crouch, but before she could even contemplate moving Z46 was there – her sword resting just above her jugular vein.

''Victory is mine.''

''...fine.'' The Sakura Destroyer conceded.

Z46 kept the blade there for a long second, peering into her eyes with a strange intensity, before finally letting the blade drop. Ayanami straightened up and winced at the ache in her hand, likely from having her sword wretched from her grip so suddenly. Nothing was bruised, thankfully, just sore.

''You're distracted.'' Z46 noted slowly, sheathing her sword.

Ayanami sighed, dismissing her sword as well. Z46 never liked fighting her when distracted – it 'lacked the truth' that way, whatever that meant. ''Mm. Mutsuki is dead.''

''...I do not understand.'' Z46 tilted her head questioningly. ''You were not close with her, correct?''

''No. But... it's still sad.'' Ayanami replied quietly.

While some may've been offended by Z46's seeming callousness, Ayanami knew better. Z46 didn't understand emotions – understand 'the heart' – the same way as others. She wasn't jaded nor cold, but simply naïve in the most purest of terms. Concepts like 'love' and 'hate' were foreign, things that made sense on paper but not in reality. She saw things in terms of logic, not emotion.

''The murder has yet to be resolved.'' Z46 noted, casting her gaze out across the room as if to search for said murderer.

Ayanami bobbed her head in agreement, taking a slow breath. ''I know...''

''You sleep alone, correct?''

''Hai.''

Z46 blinked at her, golden eyes expressionless. ''Then will you be unopposed to joining me for tonight? It would therefore ensure your safety, if you are amongst others.''

Ayanami blushed, averting her gaze. While her words were purely logical, that didn't deny the fact Z46 was thinking about _her_ safety. Something warm fluttered in her heart but she ignored it, pushing the feeling down. Now wasn't the time.

It never was.

''Sure.'' The Sakura girl agreed, earning a firm nod from Z46.

''Then let us depart.''

X-x-X

Night descended swiftly.

Z46's room was as spartan as she expected, with simple grey walls and only the necessary furniture; a bed, a small wardrobe and a desk. Nothing more, nothing less. A window laid off to the right side of the room, opposite Ayanami's sleeping bag.

She should be asleep. She knew that. But she couldn't. The gentle pounding in her heart refused to fade, not least because of what Z46 did. The Ironblood girl brought her dinner, so they could eat in privacy. She offered her to sleep in the same bed, even though it was only a single. She had lent her a hot water bottle to keep warm, since Z46 never had the radiator on. She had even offered to sleep next to her 'to make sure she was safe'.

All of that contributed to Ayanami's restlessness. More than once she had found herself daring to ask, to speak her true thoughts. But she held her tongue. Part of that was a fear of being rejected, she knew that... but more importantly, her key fear was of Z46 herself. Or rather, her lack of emotional understanding. The last thing she wanted was to confess to her companion, only for her to simply not comprehend it, and leave them in metaphorical limbo.

For the first time in a while, Ayanami privately cursed her friend's naïvety. A maiden's heart was complex, and having the equivalent of a brick wall for a crush was maddening.

_Fss..._

Suddenly, the gentle shifting of covers reached her ears.

Ayanami stiffened, carefully glancing up at the bed, afraid she had awoken her companion. To her despair she had, guilt settling in her stomach as she watched Z46 sit up.

''Sorry, I-'' Her voice died in her throat when Z46 got out of bed, her eyes focused ahead of her – staring at something Ayanami couldn't see.

Something cold settled in Ayanami's stomach, frozen as she witnessed Z46 nod at some invisible entity, and proceeded to open the bedroom windows. Instantly a cold gust blew inside and Z46, clad in a simple grey nightgown, fearlessly climbed up and over the windowsill, still staring at something only she could see.

''Wait!'' Ayanami cried, climbing out of her sleeping bag-

-but Z46 didn't even register her words, simply hopping down outside the building and walking away.

Ayanami stumbled out the sleeping bag, the infernal thing clinging to her foot for a precious second before she ran over to the window. Mercifully Z46 was walking slowly, still staring at something Ayanami couldn't see and occasionally nodding. After a moment of hesitation Ayanami followed, too afraid to let her out of her sight for even a moment.

Swallowing her nerves the Sakura Destroyer ran up to catch up with her companion, who didn't even react when they were side-by-side – continuing to stare ahead. Even when Ayanami waved a hand in front of her eyes she didn't flinch. That left only one option: force.

Ayanami walked ahead of her, and when she drew close enough she laid a hand on her collarbone, putting her supernatural strength behind it. ''Stop.''

Surprisingly, Z46 did.

And then Ayanami knew pain.

''A-_AHH?!_''

Z46's sabre cleaved a deep gash across her stomach, manifesting so suddenly Ayanami was left speechless. Her thoughts were quickly overwhelmed by pain and she choked, stumbling away from her friend with a look of shock – shivering when Z46 laid eyes on her, staring at her for the first time this night. And in her golden eyes, hidden amidst their alluring shade, was the faintest hints of suspicion.

''W-Why...?'' Ayanami whispered, wincing and clutching her stomach.

Z46 didn't reply, acting like she hadn't even heard her. Her golden eyes slowly shifted down to her blade, scrutinising it intensely and slowly shifting it side-to-side – only for her head to snap up, staring at the thing only she could see before nodding, resuming her slow pace. Ayanami watched her walk away and stumbled after her, crying out when her stomach gave a burning shot of agony in response. It had cut deep. She didn't need to be a doctor to know that.

Despite her agony however she didn't dare stop, gritting her teeth and taking slow step after slow step – but it was no use. The wound was too deep and she was bleeding too much, her arm quickly becoming sticky with her own life fluid. She would die of blood loss long before she reached Z46. She couldn't hear her, she couldn't see her, she didn't even feel her.

She couldn't save Z46 from whatever was controlling her.

But she wasn't alone. Not anymore.

Straining to hold back pained tears Ayanami manifested her rigging, stifling a scream from the added weight onto her profusely bleeding stomach. Stubbornly she pushed through the mind-numbing pain, her naval guns groaning as they aimed straight into the sky – and she fired.

_BOOM!_

The deafening boom of her cannon echoed throughout the entire base, and in an instant she was knocked flat onto her back from the back-blast – _screaming_ as agony lanced through her stomach like her very organs were being crushed. Given the weight of her rigging, they probably were. As if responding to her pain her rigging vanished in a flash of light, but it's duty was done. All around her she could see bedroom lights flickering on; entranceway doors flying open and Ship-Girls flooding towards her location.

''Ayanami...?!''

Ayanami tilted her head, relief filling her heart as she laid eyes on Z46, staring at her with genuine shock – and more than a little worry. In any other situation she would've been flustered by such a display of pure emotion... but she had bigger things to worry about.

Z46 reached her side in a heartbeat, and Ayanami grabbed her by the front of her nightgown. ''D-Don't do that... again... don't leave me...''

Confusion filled Z46's face, but she didn't question her. ''I won't.''

''P-Promise...?''

''I promise.''

Ayanami smiled, her eyes drifting closed as she let blissful unconsciousness take her away, ignoring the panicked cries of her allies.

…

Z46 almost had a heart attack when Ayanami passed out, fearful that the wound was fatal. Mercifully Vestal arrived on-scene within the minute, rushing over with bags under her eyes, but determination clear on her face.

''What happened?'' The Repair Ship asked firmly, kneeling by Ayanami's side.

''I... I don't know...'' Z46 said honestly, her brows drawing together. ''I...''

A hand grabbed her chin. Vestal stared into her eyes. ''Breathe. Take a moment. Just tell me what caused this wound.''

Z46 nodded, wisely taking her advice. It wasn't like her to get so... so emotional. Was it because Ayanami was involved? The Sakura girl certainly made her more emotional just by being near her.

She remembered being woken by Ayanami, who wanted to show her something outside – but they had to leave through the window, as to not wake the others. Z46 understood the logic of the request despite the oddity of it and obliged, allowing Ayanami to lead her behind the dorms. When a large dog had appeared out of nowhere and tried to attack her she quickly summoned her sabre and cut in half with a simple, horizontal swing.

Yet she noticed something off. Despite the feral dog being somewhat thin, her blade met resistance long after her blade left the dog's body. Adding to that was the fact the weight of the blood on her sword didn't match the quantity; only a few drops hung on her sword, yet it felt like so much more. Many wouldn't notice such an insignificant detail, but Z46 was careful to be observant of these things. You couldn't learn about emotions without learning to pick up subtle hints, after all.

''My sword.'' Z46 surmised, staring down at her blade. More blood was on it than before, despite it not having cut anything else. Now she knew why. ''I was... dreaming? Possessed?''

Vestal suddenly eyed her with much more intensity than before. ''Explain.''

''When I last saw Ayanami, she was in front of me.'' Z46 replied firmly. ''But upon hearing a cannon shot she was gone, and I found her far behind me and in a pool of scarlet, and with my sword sheathed in her blood.''

The Repair Ship kept staring at her even as she healed Ayanami, her palms glowing green with her power; slowly knitting together flesh and muscle. ''...I see.''

Z46 simply blinked, sensing the conversation was over – instead peering down at Ayanami. Just looking at her brought the Ironblood Destroyer pain, her heart clenching terribly. Ayanami always brought out these feelings, leaving her yearning for _something_, yet the lack of information was maddening. Earlier when she laid her sword against Ayanami's neck she could feel her very _core _be repulsed, like the act of hurting her friend was obscene, a crime she was forbidden to commit.

Dimly Z46 was aware of others drawing near, some asking questions or scanning the surroundings, but she didn't care. They were of no importance to her.

Only Ayanami mattered, and she would fulfil her promise – and not leave her side for a moment, no matter what.

…

Admiral Graf Spee wasn't having a good night.

Hours of restless sleeping followed by a deafening cannon shot would do that to you.

The silver-haired girl blushed lightly as she waded through the crowds of people, nearly all of them still in pyjamas of various kinds. Very few seemed to mind however, so she pushed down her embarrassment. As she walked she got a brief glance of Z46 and Vestal carrying an unconscious Ayanami away, crimson staining her skin. She didn't know the girl personally... but given what had happened to Mutsuki the day prior, she was worried that the culprit may still be lurking around.

Keeping her rigging on standby Graf Spee did a loop of the dormitory building, looking for any potential leads. With this many Ship-Girls up and about she was confident she wouldn't be ambushed, but one couldn't be too careful. At least if she did get attacked she would have the back-up needed to defeat the attacker.

Her eyes flickered ahead as she found a familiar figure, a light blush dusting her cheeks. Ajax. The sadist was standing near the corner of the building, staring ahead at something just around the corner. Graf Spee approached, seeing a few other girls from the Eagle Union doing the same. San Diego, the awful singer that tries to be an idol, and some shy-looking blonde she didn't know.

''Ajax?'' Graf Spee queried as she drew close.

The night hid Ajax's expression well, but as Graf Spee drew close she noticed it, her heart sinking at the expression on her friend's face.

Despair.

Graf Spee sped up, all but rushing to her side – and as she turned the corner, she found three unmoving bodies laying in pools of their own blood, gaping holes in their chests. Graf Spee froze at the sight. The shadows hid the gruesome details a little, but from this distance there was no hiding their frozen expressions of agony. A pink-haired girl, a strawberry-blonde, and a taller strawberry-blonde.

Behind her, the shy blonde girl screamed. ''_ATLANTA!_''

Others rushed towards them, but Graf Spee was focused solely on Ajax – gently tilting her head towards her. Ajax numbly did, staring into her eyes with such unfamiliar pain it was heartbreaking to see.

''...they're dead...'' Ajax whispered in such a small voice. ''Achilles... Leander... they're...''

Graf Spee said nothing. She wrapped her arms around Ajax and hugged her with all her might – and for the first time in her life, she heard Ajax cry.

X-x-X

Many hours later, morning slowly rose over the Naval Base, but few awoke with anything resembling joy.

Ajax sat alone in her dorm room, leaning against the wall with a vacant expression and staring out the window, eyes glazed over. The light was off, leaving the room barely illuminated by the slowly-rising sun.

Graf Spee had left only ten minutes ago, forced to leave so she could go get dressed back in her room – promising to be back as soon as possible. Ajax wished she hadn't left. It meant she had nobody to distract herself with.

''Why...? Why them?'' Ajax murmured to herself.

''Why indeed?''

The sudden, unfamiliar voice made Ajax tense, her gaze flickering towards the doorway. Her door hung slightly ajar, allowing a frighteningly familiar woman to step inside. A woman known throughout the base for being one of the strongest, if not _the _strongest person on base, not least due to the fact she was the sole Prototype-class Ship-Girl in existence. A woman who's power was matched only by her bloodlust.

Roon. A name spoken either in reverence, or terror.

''...what do you mean?'' Ajax asked stiffly. She didn't know the woman personally. But she knew she wasn't the kind to comfort a grieving ally.

Laughing softly, almost angelically, Roon stepped closer.

''Why did your sisters have to die? Such a terrible thing, isn't it? Maybe if it was someone else, maybe if you had been strong enough to stay awake and protect them, maybe if their original target wasn't distracted... so many things could've saved them.''

Ajax said nothing.

Roon was unfazed, a smile curling at her lips as she extended a hand. ''I want to offer you a deal, Ajax.''

''...what kind of deal?''

Roon's smile grew, the faintest hints of insanity gleaming in her barely-open eyes.

''The kind that can bring them back.''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Hmhm, I wonder what plans Roon has in store~?**

**And how many more will die, before the murderer is caught...?**

**See you next time in Chapter 5: Eye of Helios~**


	5. Chapter 5: Eye of Helios

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 5: Eye of Helios**

The atmosphere in the command room was a heavy one, and nobody even tried to break it.

Knowing three more of your allies were now dead due to an unknown killer would do that to you.

The Commander sat at the head of the long table, hands folded in front of him and hiding the lower half of his face, his cold blue eyes weary and failing to hide how tired he was. Standing off to the left was Enterprise, her eyes closed as she carefully kept her composure. Vestal stood by her side, her face one of stoicism and a small bundle of folders in her hands.

Further along the line was Washington, tapping away at the long rectangular table impatiently and with her cheek resting against her right fist. Sitting a few paces down near the opposite end of the table was Queen Elizabeth, sitting prim and proper with a disinterested expression. To her right was Mikasa, the regal war goddess sitting with a look of calm stoicism. And finally to her right, across the table from Washington, was Bismarck; adorning her usual stoic expression.

Jean Bart was technically supposed to be present as well, as a representative of the Vichya Dominion – but given she was the only Vichya ship on-base, she never bothered showing up. It spoke of how often this happened that nobody in the room batted an eye.

''Vestal.'' The Commander broke the heavy silence, casting his gaze over to the Repair Ship. ''Deliver your report.''

''Yes, Commander.'' Vestal stepped forth, letting her manilla folders slide onto the table – flicking open one at seeming random. ''I investigated the corpse of Mutsuki last night, and also examined the corpses of Achilles, Leander and Atlanta. I can conclusively say that the killer is the same individual; while the wounds are not identical, the method is the same.''

''And what would that method be?'' Bismarck inquired in an even tone.

''Puncture, followed by internal consumption.'' Vestal replied simply, flipping open to a random page and spinning the folder around, allowing the other occupants of the room to see the photograph of Mutsuki's chest cavity.

Bismarck showed no reaction. Mikasa grimaced. Queen Elizabeth looked disgusted. Washington frowned. The Commander stifled a shudder.

''The autopsies have concluded that the murderer is a creature – more specifically, a worm.'' Vestal announced.

Mikasa and Queen Elizabeth looked stunned – the latter quickly speaking. ''You mean to say... a mere _worm _did this?!''

''Yes.'' Vestal nodded seriously. ''From what I can ascertain it launches at the target at moderate speeds, eating their way through the centre of their chests until it reaches their heart whilst leaving a paralytic substance, judging from the trace toxins left in the corpses. The lacerations remaining on the victim's organs show that the creature has many teeth, small but razor-sharp, and eats its way towards the heart. In the process many ribs are destroyed, causing the ribcage to collapse and allow the outer muscle and tissue to follow. While not entirely consistent, the creature often shows signs of consuming some of the... flesh, that falls inside, before departing the body.''

''DNA traces match no known species, at least within the data terminals in the medical ward. Toxin signatures do link it to a subspecies of pufferfish, which initially led me to believe a mutated variant of the fish was the attacker.'' Vestal continued grimly. ''However the slight depressions on the organs, alongside the lack of any paw-marks or signs of talons, means it is most likely the culprit is a worm.''

The Commander raised a brow. ''_Most likely?_''

''I cannot be absolutely certain without seeing the killer with my own eyes, Commander. My knowledge and skill takes me far, but I am not omniscient.''

He nodded, conceding to her point. ''Anything else?''

''Yes. As I'm sure you're aware, Ayanami was grievously injured last night. By Z46's blade no less.'' Vestal said slowly. That part of the story wasn't well known amongst the base's inhabitants, for good reason. No need to make Z46 look like the villain. ''She explained to me that she believes she was under some kind of mind-control, due to the fact – from her perspective – Ayanami had been ahead of her, but upon hearing a cannon shot Ayanami disappeared, and was far behind her laying in a pool of her own blood.''

''Adding to this is the fact Z46 remarked that she was attacked by a wild dog, despite seeing no trace of its existence beforehand.'' The Repair Ship continued, gazing around the room. ''She told me that, upon cutting it in half, she still felt her blade meet resistance long after it left the dog's body, and that the blood quantity on her blade didn't match the weight. This points to the fact this 'illusion' can affect the sense of sight, hearing and possibly smell, but not touch... and, potentially, only those it can see.''

''How frightening...'' Mikasa murmured.

Bismarck frowned deeply. ''Is it possible this worm is responsible?''

Queen Elizabeth snorted. ''Truly? A _worm _capable of casting illusions? Madness.''

''Actually.'' Vestal spoke up, eyeing the literal queen. ''It is not impossible – in fact, I highly suspect that is the case... that, or there's a third party working with the worm.''

A brief silence fell at that, many wearing deep grimaces. There was too many unknowns right now for anyone's liking. From the newfound 'Gifts' people found themselves awakening, to murderous worms eating people's hearts.

''Tell me...'' The Commander spoke heavily. ''Is it just one worm? Or are we dealing with a new, perhaps alien species?''

''...I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that, Commander.''

He sighed. ''I see...''

''On the plus side...'' Washington half-heartedly spoke up. ''We know that a cannon shot is enough to snap someone out of it. Maybe this bastard can't mute sounds loud enough to deafen ya?''

Mikasa cupped her chin thoughtfully. ''Indeed... suppose we are running with the assumption the worm is responsible for the illusions, then it is possible its power is infantile. It can only affect us to a certain extent – perhaps blocking out external things takes more effort? Or perhaps Ayanami's firing took it off-guard, and it didn't have time to muffle her?''

''Or perhaps it realised the game was up, and chose to flee.'' Bismarck grimly offered. ''We do not know its intelligence. It may be aware Ayanami's attempt was to call for backup, and thus opted to seek cover.''

''Whatever the case.'' Enterprise spoke up for the first time, drawing all eyes to her. ''We know for certain that other individuals can wake victims up before it's too late. I suggest that, until this whole thing is over, no Ship-Girl be allowed to be on their own during the night.''

Washington snapped her fingers, a grin crossing her face. ''That's an idea! Guard rotations!''

''That would be wise.'' Mikasa agreed. ''At least two people awake at any given time, with an additional two within the room. Everyone will rotate halfway through the night, or instead sleep during the day while the other two do their duties. The worm has shown it hasn't attacked during the day once, despite likely having the opportunity.''

Bismarck slowly nodded. ''Perhaps it is nocturnal?''

''While purely hypothetical, it's highly probable.'' Vestal concurred. ''Even if this being is extraterrestrial, it must have to sleep at some point. Even if only for a few hours.''

The Commander nodded. ''Then it's settled. From 8PM to 8AM, no Ship-Girl is allowed to be on their own for even a moment, and Ship-Girls must sleep in groups of four with at least two awake at any time for their own safety. Additionally patrols consisting of a two teams of four will continue during the night, and rest during the day. Unless there are any objections?''

None came.

''Then it's settled. Pass on the orders. Dismissed!''

X-x-X

Night fell faster than anyone wanted, many going to sleep almost fearfully.

Enterprise stood atop the Eagle Union dormitory, gazing out across the Naval Base as it slept. By her side was Vestal, ready on standby to give anyone immediate medical attention, and perhaps intervene if the worm was midway through the burrowing process. Standing not far away was Zuikaku and Shoukaku, the twin cranes atop the Sakura Empire dormitory and scanning their surroundings intently.

While not atop the buildings she knew Norfolk, Dorsetshire, Prince of Wales and Prinz Eugen were patrolling the paths below – making sure to pay extra attention to the forests, where many suspected the worm to be waiting. It made sense logically for it be waiting there, being a worm and all.

''Mnn~'' Enterprise yawned, covering her mouth. Sleep had been sparse the past week; looks like it was catching up on her.

''Will you stop that?'' Vestal asked exasperatedly, blinking slowly. ''You're making _me _feel tired.''

''Sorry.'' Enterprise smiled slightly, running a hand through her hair. The movement caused her hat to fall off... right into Vestal's waiting hand. She took her hat back with a light blush. ''Thanks.''

The medic merely smiled slightly. ''You've done that enough time over the years I've gotten used to it.''

''Ah...'' The Aircraft Carrier smiled sheepishly. ''Is it that common?''

''You wouldn't believe.'' Vestal smiled amusedly.

Enterprise laughed embarrassedly, casting her gaze out across the base again. Silence fell once more, but this time it was lighter; more casual. A cold wind blew past them and Enterprise shivered as her coat fluttered, glancing back at Vestal-

-only to notice Vestal's dress wasn't moving. Not an inch.

_''This points to the fact this 'illusion' can affect the sense of sight, hearing and possibly smell, but not touch... and, potentially, only those it can see.''_

Enterprise remembered Vestal's words vividly. Her eyes instantly swept across the area around her but she couldn't see anything out of place, not even a leaf from the trees. Behind her Vestal was quick to notice her change in demeanour, opening her mouth to speak when Enterprise held up a hand, stopping her.

''Vestal. Was my coat fluttering just then?''

''Huh? No... why?'' Vestal's tone shifted to worry.

''...I believe I am under an illusion.'' Enterprise remarked slowly, scanning the area closely. ''A wind just blew past me, yet your clothes didn't ruffle an inch.''

Vestal's face fell into a grimace. ''...and you believe that means the worm can see you, but not me.''

''Correct.''

''Then what do you suggest we do?''

Enterprise didn't reply, instead gazing around with more scrutiny. She _felt_ something. It wasn't anything physical, but rather a nagging sensation at the back of her mind, like her instincts were raising their hackles at something she couldn't quite make out. Akin to seeing light bend, it could only be perceived during the barest of moments.

And for the briefest of moments, Enterprise saw the air below a tree _distort_.

In a heartbeat Enterprise raised her palm, summoning a ball of silver light. She held it there for a precious second, thinning the energy into an arrow shape – before she commanded it to _fly_. In a heartbeat her silver arrow flew, screeching as it soared through the air towards the distortion. It flew slightly to the right due to her sudden aim, but when it struck dirt it erupted into a small plume of silver energy no larger than a bomb blast.

The shrieking energy caused the air around it to distort further. until with the sound of shattering glass, the air _broke –_ to reveal a pink-haired body laying beneath the tree, shielded from the blast by the thick oak trunk. The second her eyes landed on the unmoving body, Enterprise's stomach dropped.

Kisaragi.

With a caved-in chest... and a glowing orange worm writhing around in her guts.

There was no time to wonder why Kisaragi was out here so late. No time to prepare or plan. No time to fire orders at Vestal. Instead Enterprise kicked off the roof of the dormitory, manifesting her rigging in a heartbeat – notching a glowing gold arrow within two seconds, aiming dead-centre for the hastily-fleeing worm. She watched it wriggle out Kisaragi's guts, trailing blood as it went, and felt something ugly burn in her chest. Hate.

Her arrow flew with a satisfying boom – crossing the distance in a heartbeat, and impaling the worm dead-centre. The _thing _let out a disgusting screech and spasmed, countless needle teeth gnashing, but her glowing golden arrow held firm. Even if it somehow escaped, it would leave with only half its body.

Enterprise landed in a crouch, wasting no time in rushing closer – notching a second arrow to be safe. Vestal landed beside her, and from the corner of her eye she could see Zuikaku and Shoukaku rushing towards her. Enterprise didn't dare take her eyes off the worm however, her lip curling in disgust at the monster that dared to take so many lives.

She was almost tempted to obliterate it with her _[Starlight]_. But no. Akashi would need it, so she could dissect it and figure out what the hell it was... though, she was sure the cat-girl wouldn't mind being extra brutal with her methods if Enterprise asked.

''So that's the worm...'' Vestal murmured, casting her gaze over at Kisaragi sadly. ''She's beyond help. Her heart is mostly devoured.''

Enterprise only nodded. She could tell from the puddle of blood that Kisaragi was dead long before she noticed the distortion. There was nothing to be done.

''At least in her death... the culprit was found.'' Shoukaku murmured sombrely, peering down at the worm with no small amount of disdain.

''Oi... what if it casts one of those illusions on us?'' Zuikaku hesitantly offered, pointedly not looking at Kisaragi's corpse.

Enterprise was the one to speak. ''Even if my sight deceives me, I can never mistake the feeling of my arrow. I will know if it escapes.''

''I don't think that'll be a problem.'' Shoukaku remarked, gesturing lightly at the worm. The four women turned their focus back onto the orange thing, noticing it was slowing down – giving a few pitiful struggles before going completely limp.

Silence fell for a moment. Nobody cheered their victory.

''...I guess that's that.'' Enterprise murmured, lowering her bow. ''Shoukaku, can you get something to put it in... and, if you could, a blanket for Kisaragi. I don't want her sisters seeing her like this.''

''Of course. Come along, Zuikaku.''

''R-Right...'' Zuikaku nodded, yawning tiredly. ''I'll... Mn...''

Enterprise briefly glanced at the two retreating carriers before turning her gaze onto her companion, Vestal. ''We should go get Akashi. This thing isn't going anywhere, and if it somehow does I'll notice.''

''Very well.'' Vestal nodded firmly.

…

The walk to Akashi's warehouse was a sombre one.

Neither of them spoke a word to each other. No words could express their relief at killing the monster responsible, and the heartbreak at losing one more innocent soul to the now-deceased creature. The horrifying thought that this could actually be a _species _and not just a singular mutant worm was left unsaid. Neither wanted to think about that possibility right now.

On the bright side – if you could even call it that – they could probably spin a story about how Kisaragi managed to resist the worm's illusions long enough to alert the night patrols. The wiser ships would know it was a blatant lie, but the younger ships would rest with the knowledge that their dearly-loved companion had fought bravely in the end, and not succumbed to her fate like an unknowing sheep.

Enterprise shook her head, dismissing her dark thoughts. Now wasn't the time. She glanced up at the approaching warehouse, idly noting Akashi had installed a new front door at some point – this one looking like it was made out of reinforced steel. Was she expecting the Sirens to come barge down her door or something?

Dismissing the thought, Enterprise banged her fist on the door. ''Akashi! Open up!''

Silence.

''Akashi! I know you're in there! I know you're not sleeping either! _Open up!_''

A little skittering inside. Other than that, silence.

''She hasn't been seen outside in a week...'' Vestal murmured worriedly.

''Crap...'' Enterprise cursed. ''Step back. I'm blowing this door open.''

Vestal looked alarmed. ''Isn't that a bit much?!''

''She won't open. We're dealing with a crisis here.'' Enterprise replied firmly. ''I don't care if the Devil himself is behind that door. I'm getting in, even if I have to bring the damn building down.''

Her friend merely shot her a worried look but complied, moving back a healthy distance. Enterprise wisely took a few steps back as well, raising her right hand up and opening her palm – a slow-forming ball of silver energy manifesting. She knew from testing that it was powerful enough to cut through steel... how would it fare against reinforced steel?

She put that thought to the test, aiming at the thick hinges. With an unearthly shriek the orb of energy transformed into a laser beam and warred against the thick steel door, sparks flying. Within seconds metal slag began dribbling down the front of the door, before suddenly cutting through the other side. Instantly Enterprise cut off the 'flow' of energy, causing the laser beam to dissipate before it could harm anything on the other side.

The metal door groaned, leaning dangerously close to her – before the lower hinge cracked under the weight, and with an almighty thud it crashed down onto the concrete in front of her; kicking up a brief wave of dust that left Enterprise coughing.

Waving a hand in front of her face, Enterprise slowly stepped closer. The thin veil of dust was quickly clearing up to reveal the interior hall of Akashi's workshop, pieces of junk and scrap sitting neatly in boxes, undisturbed. She climbed over the fallen steel door and wandered inside – and then she heard it.

Whispers.

It was like a floodgate had opened. Countless whispers from a million voices fluttered through the air like a gentle breeze, so quiet she had to strain her ears to hear them – but even then she couldn't make out the words, the language one she couldn't begin to even decipher. Just listening to them made the hairs on her neck stand up and her spine stiffen straight, like she was facing down some ungodly Siren.

Enterprise swallowed, speaking up. ''Akashi...?''

Skittering. Deeper inside, probably the main room where the meteorite was held. Hesitantly Enterprise progressed deeper into the warehouse, taking solace in the fact Vestal was lingering only a few steps behind her. She didn't blame the woman; if something attacked her, she was far less equipped to handle it than Enterprise was.

The fact that they expected to be attacked was not lost on either of them. Something just wasn't right; they could feel it in the air.

The hallway ended with a simple open archway, leading into the main room. Enterprise slowed as she neared the archway, her eyes landing on the meteorite. It looked just as it did when she first saw it... except now it was surrounded by the whispers, the nameless voices so powerful she could nearly _physically feel them_. Like how one felt a gust of wind, she could feel the whispers brush against her skin.

Enterprise shuddered, casting her gaze around the room – and she froze as her eyes landed on a hunched figure in the corner.

''Akashi...?''

The cat-girl turned to face her, and instantly Enterprise felt dread pool in her stomach. Akashi's green hair was unkempt and wild, visibly greasy and not having been washed in a long while. Her skin was an unhealthy pale bordering on ashen grey. Her clothes were sweaty and dishevelled. But it was her eyes that startled Enterprise the most – tiny green pinpricks amidst a sea of bloodshot white.

''Ennnterrrprissse...'' Akashi breathed the name like a mad beast, drawing out every syllable for _far_ too long.

The Repair Ship slowly shifted, twisting her torso around and crawling on all fours like a cat towards her – and for the first time Enterprise noticed a long green cat tail swishing behind Akashi... a cat tail tipped with an ominous black spike.

''What the hell happened to you...'' Enterprise couldn't help but mutter, staring in shock at the chipper scientist she once knew.

Akashi smiled widely – revealing a mouth full of frighteningly sharp teeth. ''What happennnned? Helios-sama gave meee _eyes~!_''

There was something distinctly ominous about her words. ''Eyes...?''

Suddenly Akashi gave a jerk, snapping her head to the right. ''Yesss! I see it allll now~! I see the particles in the airrr... the eyes watching in the skyyy... and most of alll... _I see your fearrr~!_''

Her words ended in a delighted purr, Akashi's pinprick pupils expanding – and revealing a sea of pure black. It took Enterprise a moment to realise she much rather preferred being stared at with pinpricks, rather than shiny abyss-like ovals.

''This... this isn't right, Akashi... you're not well...'' Enterprise murmured, stepping back. She wasn't equipped to handle... handle _this_.

That wasn't the right thing to say.

Akashi's pupils dilated back to their pinprick sizes, her lips curling back into a bestial snarl. ''Not welllll...? I'm _purrfect! _I can see _everything! _Helios-sama granted me _eyes! AND YOU WON'T TAKE THEM AWAY FROM MEEE!_''

Akashi's scream of fury bounced off the thick concrete walls, hoarse voice cracking from the volume. With speed far surpassing a Destroyer Akashi lunged at Enterprise with a feral snarl, her fingernails suddenly extending into razor-sharp claws.

_'Shit!'_ Enterprise dove for the floor, letting the mad cat fly overhead.

She quickly rolled and fell into a crouch, frantically looking around for some kind of weapon. Her rigging would be useless here, and she didn't want to kill Akashi with her _[Starlight]_. However Akashi was on her faster than she could think, screeching bloody murder as she lunged like a cat. Enterprise grimaced and raised her hand, hoping to hit Akashi's legs and incapacitate her.

To her surprise Akashi twisted mid-air, landing with frightening grace on her extended arm – before lunging at her face. Enterprise leaned back but wasn't quick enough to dodge the tip of the claws, gasping as the razor-thin blades cut a shallow gash across her nose and brow. She reached up to grab the cat-girl but Akashi was quicker, nimbly flipping over her and landing on her back.

''_Ah!_'' Enterprise cried out as Akashi sunk her teeth in, _biting _her shoulder and sinking her fangs in deep.

However that left her vulnerable. Acting on instinct Enterprise threw a fist, colliding directly with Akashi's forehead. Her head snapped back and her fangs were wrenched free, and Enterprise aggressively followed up with an elbow to the gut, knocking the cat-girl off her – though not before Akashi's tail whipped her leg, cutting a deep gash on her thigh.

Akashi hissed as she landed in a low crouch, kicking off the ground and landing on the ceiling – before promptly launching herself at Enterprise with a feral screech. Enterprise dodged to the side, only to grunt when Akashi grabbed her fluttering black coat. She quickly arched her back and let her coat get yanked free, sending Akashi tumbling from the unexpected lack of resistance and giving the carrier a moment to breathe.

''Enterprise!'' Vestal's clear shout rung throughout the room, and a quick glance revealed something racing at her.

Enterprise caught the offending object – a wrench. There was no time to think. Akashi lunged at her once more, her claws extended like a cat about to scratch her to ribbons.

Until Enterprise brought the wrench down with every ounce of her adrenaline-fuelled strength, so fast Akashi didn't have time to twist away mid-flight.

_CRACK!_

The wrench impacted Akashi's skull dead-centre, sending a harrowing crack throughout the room before Akashi fell at Enterprise's feet, limp. For a terrifying moment Enterprise feared she killed the girl, noticing the frighteningly visible dent in Akashi's forehead, and the profuse amount of blood bubbling from the wound.

''Crap...'' The wrench slipped from her hand, clattering as it hit the ground.

Vestal's swift footsteps snapped Enterprise from her shock. The medic knelt down by Akashi's side and held her hands out, her palms glowing a soft green as she activated her innate power as a Repair Ship – before she sighed in quiet relief.

''She's alive.'' Vestal informed. ''It looks worse than it is.''

''Thank god...'' Enterprise breathed, shaking. Part of it was adrenaline. Part of it was genuine fear she'd killed someone she considered a friend.

Vestal carefully hooked her arms under Akashi's unmoving frame, noting how shallow the cat-girl's breathing was. ''Still, let's get her to the medical ward. There's restraints there strong enough to hold a Battleship.''

''Right. Lead the way.''

The Repair Ship nodded, casting one last worried gaze at Enterprise before rushing out the messy room. Enterprise followed for a few steps... before daring to glance behind herself, over at the meteorite.

**Gof'n ot epfm'latgh, c' mggoka'ai aimgr'luhh**

She didn't know what the gentle whispers meant. But she strangely felt the urge to listen, like a stranger who asked for a minute of your time.

Shaking her head Enterprise turned away, rushing after Vestal... all while ignoring the whispers that followed her.

X-x-X

The medical ward was utterly silent as Enterprise and Vestal stood in the operating room, the lights dim and casting shadows across the walls that writhed when either moved.

Akashi was still unconscious, strapped down onto the medical table with thick metal shackles around her wrists and ankles. Vestal had said they were strong enough to hold even Washington... namely because Vestal had tried to de-detoxify a drunk Washington who was going through some mood swings, a few months back. On the plus side they knew the shackles could hold back a pissed-off Battleship. On the downside Vestal's dress was later covered in vomit.

Shaking off the dimly-amusing memory, Enterprise cautiously approached the medical table – Vestal standing on the other side with her hands over Akashi's head and chest, her palms glowing green. Enterprise knew from experience that it meant Vestal was 'scanning' the patient, essentially performing a diagnostic. Very helpful for finding internal wounds.

''Enterprise.'' Vestal's voice startled her from her musings – more specifically, it was the _worry _in her voice that startled Enterprise.

''What is it?'' The carrier hesitantly asked.

''Akashi...'' Vestal hesitated for a long moment, her eyes cracking open a touch. ''There's _eyes_ inside her head.''

''...what?''

''Eyes. They're lining her frontal lobe and parietal lobe... no, all over her brain. No bigger than a marble each, but... t-there's dozens of them.'' Vestal explained shakily, her composure slipping. ''It's... I've never... _what on Earth is this...?_''

''Vestal.'' Enterprise spoke up, gently grasping her friend's chin – squeezing just hard enough to make her open her eyes, and to stop peering into Akashi's skull. ''Don't think about it too long. We need to focus.''

''Y-Yes... you're right...'' The medic took a breath, exhaling slowly. ''I'll... I'll trying cutting one of them off. I should be able to perform it using my power without having to cut open her skull.''

''If you're sure...'' Enterprise nodded slowly.

Vestal closed her eyes, focusing. Guiding her power was like carefully guiding water, slowly pushing it past Akashi's head and slowly seeping it through her skull. She found the little 'eyes' easily, the eyes akin to tumours in their shape. Being careful to be extra slow Vestal threaded her power around one of the eyes and gradually tightened it like a noose – until she gave it a quick 'snip'.

Then all hell broke loose.

''_**AHHHH!**_'' Akashi _screeched_, spasming and flailing like she was electrified.

Vestal gasped and stumbled back, staring in shock as Akashi blindly flailed and frothed at the mouth, her voice reaching such a pitch nearby glass threatened to shatter. Then suddenly Vestal heard the sound of groaning metal, and her heart fell into her stomach as she laid eyes on the metal restraints. Metal restraints that were quickly bending under Akashi's ungodly strength.

Before either women could speak, the restraints broke. Akashi was moving in a heartbeat, lunging at Vestal with single-minded hatred – her nails extending into wicked claws. They cleaned raked down the Repair Ship's face, eliciting a sharp scream of pain from the woman. Blood flew through the air as Akashi's claws lashed out in a mad flurry, carving deep into Vestal's face over and over again.

Until Enterprise struck Akashi in the side of the head with her mechanical bow, sending the cat-girl tumbling across the room, unconscious once more.

''Vestal!'' Enterprise grabbed the woman by the shoulder, eyes widening at the bloody mess her face was. ''Shit... I-I'll get some bandages!''

Vestal made a choked sound, her glowing-green palms coming up to her face. Enterprise didn't wait around to see the effects, all but throwing open a medicine cabinet and grabbing whatever she guessed would help. Pain killers would be useless since it'd only inhibit Vestal's ability to heal herself, so that left bandages, antiseptics and some towels.

The Aircraft Carrier tried her best to help her wounded friend, though was only really able to wipe up the thick streams of blood running down Vestal's face and help cover them with rapidly-reddening bandages. Dimly a small part of her realised she shouldn't be worried – Vestal had shown in the past she was fully capable of healing even destroyed limbs, albeit at great effort. But she couldn't help it. Vestal was a very, very close friend; one who had been with her for several years now.

Minutes passed, and when it became clear Vestal was handling it as best she could Enterprise opted to instead watch over Akashi – keeping her bow trained on the girl just in case. She didn't dare pick her up and move her lest she wake.

Nearly fifteen minutes of near-silence passed, disturbed only by the gentle hum of Vestal's power – until the gentle hum slowly faded.

''I... I'm done...''

Enterprise glanced back. Vestal had done a magnificent job of erasing any sign of the attack, though three discoloured scratch-marks remained on the right side of her face, stretching from her forehead down to her cheek while crossing over her eye. Akashi's nails had clearly cut deep, as not even her eye was spared; her blue eye turning pale in several places where the nails had slashed.

''How does it look?'' Vestal hesitantly asked.

''Good.'' Enterprise reassured, not acknowledging Vestal faint blush – instead offering her a hand. ''Can you see?''

''Yes... my right eye is a little blurry, but I can still see with it. Thankfully. I'm not sure if I could fix something as intricate as an eyeball.'' The medic replied shakily, letting Enterprise haul her to her feet. ''So... what now?''

Enterprise didn't know. What the hell were you supposed to do about a crazy Repair Ship who wielded enough brute strength to break restraints meant for holding _Battleships_, and enough speed to outpace a _Destroyer_? They couldn't handle this alone, that was for sure.

''Let's go find some help.''

Vestal seemed hesitant. ''...do we leave her here? Unguarded?''

It took Enterprise a moment to connect the dots. Vestal clearly didn't want to be alone in the same room as Akashi lest she be slaughtered. Yet she didn't want to leave Enterprise alone, lest the same fate befall her – or worse, another one of those worms found either of them alone and ate their hearts too. They couldn't separate, yet they couldn't risk leaving Akashi alone lest she escape.

With a grimace, Enterprise slowly approached Akashi. ''We'll take her with us.''

Vestal reluctantly nodded. ''Where to?''

Enterprise already knew. To the one woman who she knew above all else would be capable of subduing Akashi should she go berserk again. A woman who's strength was as legendary as her skill. A woman who remains the only Battleship to ever face down Hood and win.

''To Bismarck.''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Poor Vestal... unfortunately the night isn't over just yet.**

**See you all next time in Chapter 6: Dream Eater~**


	6. Chapter 6: Dream Eater

**A/N:** **Apparently the 11th and 12th episodes of the anime are being pushed back to March... that's a tad disappointing. Though given the last few episodes had a few errors in them (mouth movements not matching speech, Ayanami falling into the gap only for said gap to disappear in the next frame, etc.) I suppose it makes sense.**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 6: Dream Eater**

Enterprise _really_ didn't want to carry Akashi, but considering how shaken up Vestal was there was no other option.

The moon hung heavily overhead, the dim light illuminating their way towards the Ironblood dorms. Given the situation both opted to simply run for it – Akashi, no matter how durable, was still bleeding; this time from Enterprise's rigging. Vestal didn't dare heal her with her power lest it trigger her again, leaving them able only to bandage her head up and hope for the best. They _needed_ to get her to Bismarck so the woman could subdue her while Vestal did the healing.

A cold wind blew past them as they ran, ruffling their clothes. The gentle sound seemed to echo throughout their surroundings with a frightening hollowness, only adding to the ominous ambiance that hung over the base like a shroud. Enterprise tried not to show how unsettled this whole night had made her. Judging by Vestal's concerned looks, she wasn't doing a good job of hiding it.

''Stop.'' Vestal's sudden statement took Enterprise off-guard, her fast run slowing to a stop. ''Listen.''

Enterprise tensed, straining her hearing. Silence hung in the air, thick and impenetrable. Not even the wind blew now.

''...I don't hear anything.'' Enterprise murmured.

Vestal looked around, uneasy. ''Exactly.''

It took Vestal's words a moment to sink in, and Enterprise felt her stomach drop. _Why _was it so quiet? Everyone in a mile radius should've heard her arrow fly and the following explosion – not to mention Akashi's ballistic screeching. The whole base should be swarming with Ship-Girls checking up on everyone and sobbing over the deceased Kisaragi.

And yet, everything was unnaturally still. Even though the wind still gently blew past them it felt so dulled, as if her senses had been muted.

''...we need to get to Bismarck, ASAP.''

…

The Ironblood dormitory was locked. Not that a mere lock did much against a kick from a slowly-panicking Aircraft Carrier.

With a loud snap the chains locking the main gate shattered and the wrought-iron gates flung inwards, hitting the concrete walls on either side. Enterprise didn't stop to examine the damage, instead rushing inside the main plaza. The dormitory was built in a square shape with an open centre, with the main doors on the opposite end of the gates. Windows lined the walls, yet Enterprise could see not a single light on.

Cursing under her breath Enterprise ran, heading straight for the doors. Mercifully they weren't barricaded, allowing her to simply shoulder-bash them inwards. Vestal was right behind her, both silver-haired women scanning the spacious entrance room, and finding nobody. Not even one or two late-nighters watching out for the murderer. The place was completely _abandoned._

''Where does Bismarck live?'' Enterprise asked, only vaguely remembering the Battleship's room. Somewhere on the third floor, if she remembered right?

''I know the way. Follow me.'' Vestal uttered, swiftly taking off for the stairs.

Enterprise was only a step behind, their shoes tapping against the smooth andesite stairs as they rushed up them. They travelled all the way up to the third floor and burst through the double doors leading inside, taking a sharp right down a long hall towards the end. In the darkness the Gothic hallway seemed so much more ominous, the shadows writhing along the walls as they moved.

''Miss Bismarck!'' Vestal called out as they neared the end of the hall, wasting no time in battering her fist on the wooden door. ''Open up! It's an emergency!''

Silence fell for an uncomfortable few seconds, and just as Enterprise was about to offer kicking the door down – it opened.

''Nn... what is it?'' Bismarck looked like she had just woken up, her expression groggy and tired.

Any such tiredness quickly fled when the blonde laid eyes on Akashi, and in a heartbeat a serious expression adorned itself on Bismarck's visage – instantly transforming into the cold and calculated leader of the Ironblood. Without a word she beckoned them inside, removing several documents and ink wells from her desk table before dragging it out into the centre of her bedroom.

Enterprise murmured a quiet thanks, carefully laying the unconscious Akashi down onto the table. Her bandages were soaked red and fresh blood was dripping down the side of her head, staining her green hair a murky crimson. Vestal was quick to take over, withdrawing some fresh bandages from her dress and re-applying them.

''What happened?'' Bismarck asked curtly.

''Akashi went berserk.'' Was Enterprise's hasty reply. ''We found the worm – it killed Kisaragi before that, her body is outside Eagle Union dorms. We went to Akashi but she attacked me, I subdued her with Vestal's help, we took her back to the medical ward and...''

''She has eyes inside her skull.'' Was Vestal curt addition.

''Yeah.'' Enterprise nodded, smiling weakly at Bismarck's disbelieving expression. ''She's serious. The second Vestal tried cutting one of them Akashi freaked out and attacked her, breaking through her restraints.''

Bismarck frowned. ''Impossible. Those restraints are strong enough to handle Battleships, a Repair Ship like Akashi shouldn't have the power to break them.''

''_Shouldn't_.'' Enterprise agreed heavily. ''But she did. With ease.''

The Battleship glanced out the corner of her eye, eyeing Vestal. ''Is that how you gained those scars then?''

Vestal flinched. ''Y-Yes...''

''I see... and why did you come to _me_, if I may so inquire?'' Bismarck turned her gaze back onto Enterprise.

''Because you're the strongest person I know.'' Enterprise responded simply. ''Vestal needs to heal her, but if she freaks out again...''

''...you're worried you won't be able to stop her.'' Bismarck finished.

The Aircraft Carrier nodded grimly. ''I... there's more.''

Bismarck merely raised an inquisitive brow.

''Where is everyone?'' Enterprise asked, the faintest sliver of worry entering her voice. ''We didn't see anyone out and about... surely someone heard us? And Zuikaku and Shoukaku had to have informed someone by now.''

Clearly Bismarck hadn't thought of that inconsistency, her eyes widening in surprise. Without a word she strode past Enterprise back out into the hall, and after a moment Enterprise hesitantly followed – the two walking a short distance to the next room over.

''Eugen!'' Bismarck barked, banging her fist on the door. ''Wake up and open this door!''

Silence.

''Eugen, this is your one and only warning! Open this door or I'll break it down myself!''

Nothing. Just pure, deafening silence.

''Very well.'' Bismarck raised her leg – and with a swift kick, the door blew inwards and slammed against the inner wall; barely hanging off the lower hinge.

Bismarck stormed inside the room, reflexively casting her gaze around. Nothing was out of place. The grey walls were stylized by the same odd band posters and a few pictures of her companions, her wooden desk was dotted with biscuit crumbs and a half-empty mug of black coffee. And laying atop her black double bed was Prinz Eugen, fast asleep... even though she was supposed to be bunking with three others. Typical of her to disregard orders.

The Battleship's eyes narrowed. ''Eugen...''

''Is she... alive?'' Enterprise's hesitant question only made Bismarck grimace, approaching her long-time friend.

Bismarck laid a hand on Eugen's neck, relaxing when she felt a pulse. ''Yes... she's still alive. Just unconscious.''

A thick silence fell upon the two. Bismarck didn't pay it any mind, crouching down by Eugen's bedside and grabbing the Heavy Cruiser by the jaw, tilting her head side-to-side. No reaction. Experimentally she forcibly opened Eugen's eyelids, yet still elicited no response – not even when she flicked on a nearby lamp. Her pupils dilated somewhat, but otherwise she didn't even twitch.

Slowly standing up, Bismarck broke the still air. ''Enterprise.''

''A-Ah? Yes?''

''Prior to all this happening, did you feel strange at all? Anything?''

The silver-haired woman frowned deeply. ''Nothing that stands out... a bit tired, but I've had barely any sleep recently, so that's not surprising... maybe a little on edge? Even then, that's not unexpected either...''

''I myself felt exhausted, and was just about to drift off when you banged on my door.'' Bismarck informed curtly. ''Despite the fact I have drunk several cups of coffee within the past hour, which is normally enough to keep me awake.''

''You mean...?'' Enterprise's eyes widened in slow realisation.

Bismarck grimaced deeply, and nodded.

''Something is putting everyone to sleep.''

X-x-X

_Kkrrk... Slkhh..._

''Mn...?'' U-556 shifted beneath the covers of her bed, the warmth almost lulling her back to sleep.

An odd wet sound kept ruining that plan though, slowly stirring the Submarine back to wakefulness. Her vision was blurry as she slowly rolled over onto the right side, her pink eyes adjusting to the darkness easily. Someone had left their night-light on across the room, creating a gentle amber glow throughout the room and casting long shadows.

And because of the light, U-556 was able to see U-81... with a hollowed-in chest, her expression disturbingly peaceful. For a brief, dumb moment U-556 almost thought she was sleeping... had it not been for the lithe figure hunched over U-81, the ripped remains of a deflated lung hanging from her elongated teeth.

U-556 watched, transfixed in terrified silence, as the girl jerked her head back – making a gagging sound as she gulped down the bloody lung, swallowing it whole.

''I-56...?'' U-556 whispered in quiet terror.

The girl stopped, slowly tilting her head towards her. I-56's eyes were wide and bloodshot, her lips swiftly curving into a face-splitting grin – the image only made all the more horrifying by the crimson staining her face, and the chunks of flesh visible between her bloodstained teeth.

''U-556... it's not what it looks like~'' I-56 whispered back, her voice like a siren's song – deceptively affectionate and gentle, weaving through the air effortlessly. ''I'm just so hungry, you know...? I can't help it... you girls were the closest thing I could find, so it's okay, isn't it? Just a little bite wouldn't hurt...''

''...say...''

I-56's smile widened, showing a mouth full of bloody teeth.

''How about... you let me have a taste of you too?''

U-556 did the only thing she could.

She screamed.

X-x-X

_''AHHHHH!''_

Bismarck's head snapped up, eyes going wide. Beside her Enterprise went stiff, hearing the cry as well. But unlike Enterprise, Bismarck knew that voice intimately. For it was the voice of her most loyal companion, one who she treasured dearly.

''U-556!''

The Battleship was moving before Enterprise could even speak, rushing towards Eugen's window and boldly leaping through it, the glass shattering upon her elbow hitting it – the shards not even scratching her peachy skin. She fell quickly, landing in a low crouch before rushing off towards the Submarine dormitory, built closer to the shoreline – an arch-shaped building built in the shape of a submarine, with various small windows and portholes in the sides.

Bismarck didn't have to run far. Just as she began to near the dormitory building the main doors flung wide open, slamming against the steel wall – and a half-dressed U-556 emerged, utter terror on her face as she stumbled out with blood flowing down her right shoulder. Her pale blue nightgown was darkened in several places as well, blood running down her leg from what looked like a _bite wound._

''L-Lord Bismarck!'' U-556 cried in relief, rushing over to her – all but collapsing in the Battleship's open arms, breaking down into sobs. ''I-I-56... she's gone crazy...!''

The Battleship grimaced. ''What do you-''

_''Come back, U-556~''_

Bismarck stiffened, every instinct in her being suddenly _screaming _that something was wrong – a feeling not entirely dissimilar to when she faced a _Siren_. Her eyes snapped up to the open entryway, and her mouth hung open as she laid eyes upon I-56... with blood and small chunks of flesh down her front. It looked like she had taken a nap in a pile of blood and guts.

''Ah?'' I-56 tilted her head, giving Bismarck a far-too-wide smile – a smile that stretched from ear to ear. ''Did you wake up, Bismarck-sama? I'm sorry. I was just trying to nibble on U-556, but she kept running, see? I'll take her back to bed now. Sorry for causing you trouble, eheh~''

There was something so frighteningly casual about the way she spoke, as if the blood staining her skin wasn't even there. Her eyes were wide and her smile didn't match her tone, her visage only made more ominous as she licked her lips... with a long, snake-like forked tongue. Even then her long lick did little to wipe away the blood, so much of it present that it had quite literally _soaked_ into I-56's very skin.

I-56 took a step closer, startling Bismarck out her shock – and prompting her to shove U-556 behind her.

''Run! Get to Enterprise and Vestal!'' Bismarck barked an order, her rigging manifesting around her in a flash of bright light.

''L-Lord-''

''_Go!_''

This time U-556 obeyed, hesitantly running away from the duo. I-56 turned and made to follow – only to pause when a loud _boom _echoed, four golden shells exploding the concrete path in front of her. With ominous slowness I-56 swung her gaze back onto the Battleship, her smile fading until it was completely gone, leaving her expression unnaturally still.

''You won't harm her.'' Bismarck said coldly, her turrets groaning as they took aim at the motionless Submarine. ''I don't know what's happened to you, I-56, but I will be the one to bring you to justice.''

Dark blue eyes blinked. ''I'm just hungry.''

''Hungry enough to eat your own comrades?''

''Yes.'' The complete lack of hesitation sent a shiver down Bismarck's spine, though she hid it well. ''Do you know what's it been like the past few days, Bismarck-sama? I ate a bunch of food. Whole chickens. Entire tables of food per day. And yet I always left the cafeteria hungry. I broke in during the night and ate their whole supply of dry food. And I was still hungry. No matter what I eat it... it just makes me _hungrier_.''

The Submarine's expression shifted, twisting in a facsimile of adoration. ''I found U-557 out by the beach last night. She fell asleep there. And I... I couldn't help myself. I got my rigging and _smashed her head in_, and I nibbled away at her hand – and it tasted _so good! _For the first time I didn't feel hungry! So I ate the rest of her too! Her arms, her legs, her cute little organs; _I ate everything~!_''

I-56 shuddered, licking her lips almost like she was _fantasising _about it. ''I couldn't stop there. I felt hungry after only a few hours – so I had to find more. So where else... than the dorms, where all my friends are? I just wished them all asleep, and they were! Ripe for the picking! They wouldn't mind, right? After all they're helping me. They said they wanted to. Now, we'll all be together forever – the Sirens can't take them away from me anymore! Even if I die I'll take them with me! We'll never be apart, _ehehe~!_''

''...I take back my words, I-56.''

''Huh?'' The psychopathic Submarine paused, tilting her head. ''What do you mean?''

''I will not bring you to justice.'' Bismarck raised her guns, fury dancing in her eyes. ''_I will kill you._''

I-56 paused. Then she frowned.

''Is that so... a shame...'' She shook her head slowly. ''I was going to ask you to hand over U-556. I'm getting hungry again, but if you won't...''

Then suddenly, I-56 was _gone_.

''_I'll have to eat you._'' A voice whispered by her ear.

Bismarck reacted in an instant, sweeping her arm out in a wide swing. I-56 leapt back, kicking off the Battleship's back and landing in a low crouch, a wild smile on her face. Without warning she kicked off the concrete and lunged, hands extended like she intended to claw Bismarck to ribbons. The Battleship spun her battle-standard around in a wide sweep, forcing the Submarine to abort her attack and come in low.

Just as planned. Not giving her time to react Bismarck tilted her pole-arm down – the flag-bearing tip crashing into the ground with enough brute strength to shatter the ground around it. I-56 stumbled from the unexpected shockwave, giving Bismarck time to raise her leg; and kicking the murderous Submarine right in the teeth.

''_HYAA!_'' I-56 shrieked as she was sent flying, rolling several times before flipping into an unsteady crouch. A fresh river of blood ran down her chin, several teeth missing from her wide grin – a grin rapidly transforming into a snarl.

Bismarck replied by aiming her cannons, and firing. Four golden shells boomed and soared across the distance, erupting into a plume of golden fire – but I-56 was already gone. From her right I-56 closed the distance faster than anticipated, side-stepping past Bismarck's wide swing and stepping into her guard. I-56 reached out with a clawed hand, her bloody nails flying towards Bismarck's eyes.

They never reached her. Bismarck grabbed the offended hand by the wrist, and faster than I-56 could react – Bismarck _slammed _her forehead against the Submarine's, a harrowing _'crack!'_ filling the air as their skulls collided. I-56 stumbled back in shock, giving Bismarck ample time take a step back and bring her battle-standard around in an overhead swing, releasing a yell as she brought it down with her full strength.

I-56 frantically dodged to the left. She wasn't quite fast enough.

''_AH!_'' I-56 cried out in pain as the pole-arm slammed on her left shoulder, audibly cracking the bones within and making her arm go limp.

The Submarine hastily made some distance, clutching her broken shoulder with a pained expression. Bismarck eyed her coldly. ''Surrender; you cannot win this fight. Accept your death with what little dignity you have left, I-56.''

''_NO!_'' I-56 screeched back, her façade of geniality shattering – revealing the frothing, mad beast beneath. ''I WON'T STOP! NOT UNTIL THE PAIN GOES AWAY! NOT UNTIL IT SHUTS UP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU... YOU IGNORANT _BITCH!_''

Bismarck's expression darkened. ''So be it. Die like the dog you have become, I-56.''

The Submarine wordlessly screeched in reply, suddenly disappearing. Bismarck stiffened and cast her gaze around herself, her shoulders tense as she kept her guard up. For a long moment the air was still-

-until a deep gash tore through Bismarck's side.

''Nn?!'' The Battleship grunted and swung, her pole-arm hitting nothing but air. ''So this is your 'Gift', is it... illusions? Are you related to that worm then?''

I-56 appeared before her. Bismarck swung down, but to her disbelief her pole-arm passed harmlessly through her – like she wasn't real.

''I call it _[Dream Eater]~_'' I-56 taunted with a feral smile, her eyes burning with raw, visceral hatred until the illusion faded away.

Bismarck cursed under her breath, bringing her pole-arm close to her chest. How was she supposed to counter something she couldn't see? She couldn't see her, she couldn't sense her, she couldn't even hear her coming. Moreover, if I-56 desired she could run off and snatch up U-556 without Bismarck being any the wiser. That meant she had to keep her attention.

''How pitiful.'' Bismarck remarked scornfully. ''Hiding behind mere illusions. How expected of such a pathetic beast.''

There. She felt _something _shift to her right, like a ripple in the air. Acting on instinct she swung, her pole-arm colliding with something and eliciting a pained screech – before I-56 appeared, her limp arm now broken at the elbow. The Submarine glared at her with seething hatred, grabbing Bismarck's battle-standard with her remaining arm and _pulling_.

To Bismarck's shock, she found herself get yanked forwards, the Submarine's ungodly strength taking her off-guard. Her surprise was ruthlessly capitalised on as I-56 lunged, punching the Battleship in the face and making a sharp _crack_ – pain flooding Bismarck as her nose audibly crunched, breaking under the weight of I-56's empowered strength.

''Hn!'' Bismarck yelled through her teeth, swinging her pole-arm out and forcing I-56 to leap off – and the Battleship wasted no time in firing, unloading all barrels at the girl.

I-56 screamed in pain as she was engulfed in the luminescent eruptions of golden energy – before the girl lunged from the still-burning smoke, her pale skin marred with third-degree burns and blood streaming from her left eye. Her sharp nails whistled through the air, creating a horrible screech as they slid down Bismarck's battle-standard, running along the length of it towards the Battleship.

Bismarck gladly took advantage of the opening, tilting her pole-arm inward and forcing the Submarine closer – allowing the Battleship to swing a fist up. There was no room to move, and I-56 let out an ear-piercing _scream _of agony as Bismarck's fist buried itself deep in her gut, causing the petite girl to cough blood as her organs were painfully rearranged.

The Battleship didn't come out unscathed however – a pained wince crossing her face as I-56 wildly clawed at her arm, cutting deep gashes and drawing blood with frightening ease. Suddenly the Submarine gripped Bismarck's arm tightly, and with surprising strength yanked herself up – swinging around and bringing both her legs in a roundhouse kick against the blonde's head.

''Nn- ah!'' Bismarck grit her teeth as she was sent stumbling, I-56 jumping off her and landing in a low crouch, hissing in pain from her own injuries.

I-56 disappeared once more, simply blinking out of existence as she used her illusory powers again. Bismarck grimaced deeply and took up a defensive position. She listened intently to her surroundings, searching for the most minor of inconsistencies from the howl of the wind not matching the direction, to the feel of the shattered concrete beneath her feet crunch as she shifted her footing.

_'There!'_ Bismarck swung her pole-arm out to her right while simultaneously tilting left, feeling something pass by her right thigh so closely she could_ feel _the danger.

Her leg bent and snapped out, kneeing the offender in the face. I-56 manifested back into her sight and screeched, clutching her bloody nose with hatred burning in her eyes. Bismarck leapt back out of the way of the girl's razor-sharp nails, wordlessly firing her cannons and watching the thunderous boom of energy crater the area in front of her. She knew without a doubt she hit I-56. She could never mistake the feel of her cannons hitting something.

That fact was proved true as a figure leapt out from the top of the dome, wisps of golden energy lingering on her body. I-56 landed in front of her in a low crouch and kicked off the concrete hard enough to shatter it beneath her feet, crossing the distance in a heartbeat. Bismarck was ready, stepping aside to dodge the fast swipe and retaliating with several quick stabs of her pole-arm, all of which I-56 nimbly side-stepped.

''STAND STILL!'' I-56 screamed in frustration, grabbing her pole-arm and yanking Bismarck close.

In an unexpected display of acrobatics I-56 flipped over her battle-standard – her foot flying true and kicking Bismarck in the face, jerking her head to the side and disorienting her for a moment. I-56 ruthlessly capitalised on her weakness, landing in a low crouch to her left – before stabbing out with a clawed hand-

-and piercing through the side of Bismarck's stomach.

''G-Gah!'' Bismarck gasped, gritting her teeth as she _felt _the girl's hand shift inside her, like she intended to _rip her organs out_.

The thought made Bismarck act swiftly, bringing her left arm down with her full, unadulterated strength – _slamming _her fist down on I-56's skull. The girl went down like a sack of bricks, crashing flat on her face and her skull denting inwards from the sheer strength behind Bismarck's strike.

Bismarck didn't give the girl a chance to get up again. Not paying her bleeding side any mind Bismarck stomped on I-56's stomach the second she rolled over, pinning her there. The Battleship swiftly leaned down and grabbed the Submarine by the neck, squeezing tight enough I-56's eyes reflexively bulged out, panic mixing with her bestial rage.

Metal groaned as all of Bismarck's turrets aimed inwards, pointing directly at the fiercely struggling I-56 – her wordless snarl speaking more than any amount of words ever could. Even as I-56 scratched and dug her nails into Bismarck's arm the blonde remained still, examining the Submarine's expression closely – memorising it, for she would be the last to ever see it.

''May you find salvation in the next life, I-56 of Sakura.'' Bismarck intoned heavily.

And then her cannons fired, every single shell hitting dead-centre between I-56's eyes.

_BOOM!_

A massive plume of golden energy ignited amidst the night, raging high into the sky and casting out a shockwave throughout the surrounding area. The energy crackled and fizzed for a long few seconds before shrinking, fizzling out completely a moment later.

Bismarck stood alone in the centre of a small crater, the headless corpse of I-56 motionless beneath her. The explosion had been so powerful not even a bloody smear remained of the girl's head; it had been completely, utterly annihilated. The blonde shifted, her bleeding hand wrapping around the space where the Submarine's neck had been – now no more than a burnt stump.

Shuddering Bismarck leaned back, slowly taking a few steps away from the girl's body. Just as she was about to turn and leave – I-56 twitched.

_'Impossible.' _Bismarck thought in alarm, twisting back to face the headless girl and raising her guns.

I-56's body twitched several times, her arms buckling like something was hitting them – before from her skin multiple glowing orange worms crawled out, mouthfuls of miniscule serrated teeth chewing through her flesh. Bismarck expression twisted, her gut churning at the gruesome sight.

More than that, however, was the feeling of utter _disgust_ that filled her very being.

''So this is where you were hiding...'' The Battleship murmured hatefully. ''Using her as a place to hide yourselves from us, and devouring her from the inside... you made her your host, didn't you?''

Naturally the worms didn't respond – simply wriggling away from the furious Battleship as fast as they could. Bismarck didn't let them.

_BOOM!_

Her cannons erupted, firing a barrage of golden shells at each of the worms and utterly destroying them. Dimly a small part of her realised she should've left one alive to study, but honestly she couldn't bring herself to care. The night had been too long as it was, she wasn't about to try and babysit an illusion-casting worm and risk it getting its fangs into someone else.

_'It's over...' _Bismarck thought quietly, dismissing her rigging with a thought.

In the distance she could see lights flickering on and hear the muted sounds of voices, signalling that everyone had woken. Likely due to I-56's demise, if her Gift truly was to put people to sleep.

''Lord Bismarck!''

The blonde turned, slowly climbing her way out the small crater – not a big one, but her injuries made it a touch more difficult than she'd like. U-556 was rushing towards her with an expression torn between distraught and relief, thought it quickly melted into panic when she saw her injuries. Not far behind was Vestal and Enterprise, the latter carrying the still-unconscious Akashi.

''Are you...?'' U-556 trailed off, realising it was a pointless question. She clearly wasn't alright. ''...what about I-56?''

''...dead.'' Bismarck replied grimly, grunting as she put her weight on her battle-standard.

It didn't take long for other people to rush outside, no doubt having heard Bismarck's cannon shot – if not the first one, then the secondary barrage she used to kill the worms certainly would have. She spotted a few familiar faces amongst the crowd, beckoning them close while other more mature Ship-Girls helped guide their forces into search parties, scouting the base for any more intruders. Unnecessary, but it would keep them occupied.

''You look like you've seen better days.''

Bismarck turned her head, nodding in greeting at Hood. The elegant woman was clad in a conservative white nightgown, her magnificent rigging at the ready just in case.

''Mn.'' The blonde grunted in acknowledgement, wincing as she put her weight on her other foot. ''I-56 was a host for the worms, and had the Gift to put everyone to sleep, at least by her words. The fact nobody awoke until after I was forced to put her down speaks true of that.''

Hood's gaze flickered over to the crater, her gaze softening. ''Was it necessary?''

Bismarck pondered that for a moment. ''...I do not know. Could I have subdued her without killing her? Yes. But she was no longer who she was. Her sanity had long since left her, and those worms lived within her. Even should I have spared her, I imagine her life would be one of agony.''

The Battlecruiser nodded sombrely, accepting her words. Bismarck let her gaze flick over to Illustrious. ''If it would be no trouble, FräuleinIllustrious, could you arrange for someone to clear up the Submarine dorms? I fear... I fear that I-56 may have left none besides U-556.''

Illustrious' face fell. ''I understand. Belfast, if you'd please assist me.''

The maid stood nearby yet heard easily, quietly nodding. Without a word the two white-haired women departed for the dormitory, leaving the small group of Ship-Girls in silence – the muted chatter of the rest of the base lingering around them. That was until Vestal approached, a soft frown on her face.

''You're injured, Miss Bismarck. Allow me.''

''Please, attend to U-556 first.'' Bismarck waved her off.

Vestal's frown deepened. ''Your wounds are far worse than hers. I assure you she will be survive perfectly well without my attendance. You potentially will not, if you continue to bleed so profusely.''

With a grimace Bismarck obeyed, sitting down on an upturned chunk of concrete. Not the best place to perform medical repairs, but they didn't have the luxury of walking all the way back to the medical wing. Vestal knelt by her side, her palms glowing a soft green as she set to work healing Bismarck's injuries, at least enough to stop the bleeding.

Hood and Enterprise followed, a few other Ship-Girls drifting over to their little group. Hood was the one to speak. ''May I inquire as to what's wrong with Akashi?''

''Crazy.'' ''Psychopathic.'' Enterprise and Vestal simultaneously responded.

Hood blinked. ''Please explain.''

So they did; relaying everything that had happened since the night began, informing those that cared to listen. From finding the worm and Kisaragi to fighting Akashi and trying to heal her of her sudden madness, nothing was left out. When they were done Bismarck contributed her own words, sparing out the gory details of her fight and merely mentioning the key points.

By the end of it, everyone bore a deep grimace on their faces; their minds racing as they tried to unravel the madness that was now their life. All but U-556 – who at some point buried herself in Bismarck's uninjured side and passed out, drifting in and out of consciousness during their talks.

''Wales.'' Hood uttered her companion's name. ''With me, if you'd please. It would be wise to guard Akashi's domain, lest any curious Destroyer fall to the same maddening influence.''

''Ah, watch out for the whispers.'' Enterprise piped up, earning their attention. ''I wasn't really paying attention – fighting Akashi and all – but Helios seems to whisper a bunch. I couldn't make out what it said... but, well, best not listen to it.''

Hood nodded. ''We'll keep that in mind – and do be sure to rest well, Bismarck.''

The blonde only grunted, waving off her rival and watching her go.

X-x-X

Illustrious grimaced deeply as she stepped into the the main dormitory room, the nauseating smell of guts and blood hitting her like a freight train.

Belfast was a step behind her, her expression strained as well. No amount of fighting a war could get you used to the horrible stink. This wasn't simple battle wounds or dead bodies; these were purposefully ripped open. Had the girls been conscious, Belfast imagined they would've suffered the most painful deaths imaginable. She silently wished them good luck in the afterlife.

Up ahead Illustrious closed her eyes, extending her hand. With a mental command darkness surged up from the corners of the room, snaking through the air like ethereal water and engulfing the deceased bodies of the Submarines. With a tight expression Illustrious closed her fist, causing _[Araphel]_'s darkness to consume the bodies, transporting them over to the medical ward with a thought. A handy little trick she discovered; with Graf Zeppelin's help, of course.

''Impressive.'' Belfast murmured in compliment. ''I'm surprised your Gift is shadows. I would've expected it to be light, given your name.''

Illustrious opened her eyes slowly. ''I am illustrious, I am vibrant. I stand out amidst the night and disappear into the day. Without the shadows, what am I?''

''Nothing.''

''Exactly. Now, let us move on; I fear we have more rooms to clear.''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: ****Welp, there goes all the Submarines. And poor little U-556 may've left with her life, but not without more than a few scars; both mental and physical~**

**See ya next time in Chapter 7: Temptations~**


	7. Chapter 7: Temptations

**A/N: ****The last chapter before Christmas. Next chapter will be on the 26th, Boxing Day, so I'll see you all after Christmas~**

**The first arc is slowly drawing to a close (chapters 1 to 9) and I can't wait. I'm sure you'll all find the conclusion to this arc quite... bloody~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 7: Temptations**

Twenty-three.

Twenty-three dead Ship-Girls, all under his command.

The Commander sighed deeply, resting his forehead against his intertwined hands. There was nothing he could've done, he knew that, but that didn't stop the piercing pain in his heart. No longer would Mutsuki eagerly drag Kisaragi into his office to ask for candy, no longer would U-81 and Albacore play pranks on him, no longer would U-73 do her crazy experiments.

All of them gone, forever. And all died in the most brutal way he could've imagined. He supposed it was a small mercy the Submarines had largely been asleep when they died, unaware of their agonising deaths. Guilt struck him, remembering Bismarck informing him that I-56 had been behind it all. To think of such a shy, book-loving girl becoming a psychopathic cannibal was just... just crazy. And yet it happened.

''Don't look so down, Commander.'' A familiar voice cooed in his ear. ''Things will get better. We'll all get stronger from this, and we'll make sure to honour the fallen.''

''Yes, what the dog said.'' Another voice chimed in, laced with thinly-veiled disdain towards the other woman. ''I, for one, don't like seeing you so sad. If you ever need someone to speak with, my arms are always open.''

Atago and Taihou. Both women vying for his affection. He wasn't blind – he was well aware more than a few women on base had eyes for him, but he couldn't return them. Simply put it was unprofessional. How was he to be expected to send them into battle if complex emotions like love and companionship was thrown into the mix? Friendships made it hard enough, no matter how distant he kept himself from his subordinates.

There was also the fact he was pretty sure if he chose any one woman, the others would quite possibly kill him out of a misguided sense of love. It sounded comical out of context, but when you face down a possessive Taihou and Roon, then you soon learn they take these things seriously. _Very _seriously.

As the two women traded whispered barbs and jabs, the Commander released an irritated sigh. He wasn't in the mood to play around with hearts, not with the deaths of his kind-hearted subordinates on his mind.

''That's enough you two.'' The Commander grunted, one hand massaging his forehead. ''Out.''

''W-What? But Comman-'' Atago was halfway through speaking when he held up a hand, silencing her.

''I don't care. I'm not in the mood; get out.''

Atago stared at him with a conflicted expression, before releasing a despondent sigh and nodding, departing from the room. Taihou shot him an uncertain look, but when he merely glared lightly at her she wilted, leaving hastily lest she find herself on the bad end of his mood. The door clicked shut behind them, and the Commander was left in silence.

Left to stew in his sorrowful thoughts.

…

''See what you did? Your needless yapping put him in a bad mood now, dog.''

''Hmph, hardly so, Taihou. Your squawking is more than enough to give anyone a headache.''

The two women shared heated glares, lips thin. The only reason they weren't coming to blows was due to how close they were to the Commander. If they were to go all-out they'd end up destroying the whole area with their physical strength alone, not even counting their cannons and planes. Had it not been for that single fact, they would've clashed with teeth and nails if necessary – for their love of the Commander was unforgiving to any who dare tread upon it.

After a long minute the duo broke off their heated stare-off, both huffing and turning on their heels, their shoulders tense – expecting an attack from behind. Atago cautiously glared over her shoulder and found Taihou doing the same, their glares burning brighter when their eyes met. However despite that something else lingered, a strange tension that set their instincts on edge.

A feeling that both had only felt in the presence of one being. A Siren.

**C' mggoka'ai aimgr'luhh**

_'Nn?!'_ Atago's hand snapped up, clutching at her skull in an iron grip. _'W-What is-?!'_

**C' goka eplw'shuggorr**

An invisible weight crashed down on her head, so powerful it physically pained her – gritting her teeth as she nearly fell flat on her face, her arm buckling under her weight. From the corner of her eye Atago could see Taihou suffering a similar fate, both Sakura women rapidly crumbling under the weight of a voice so powerful their sanity began to buckle from its mere words.

_'Who are you?!' _Atago yelled in her head, and immediately regretted it.

A word so powerful her mind couldn't even comprehend filled her thoughts, so overbearing her vision began to darken and her heart stopped beating for a frightening second, her body _completely shutting down _from its mere utterance.

Whatever the _thing _was, it seemed to realise she was on the verge of blacking out – its ethereal, booming voice suddenly stopping. For a blissful, daresay heavenly second her mind was completely empty, not even her own thoughts drifting around her skull. Then the booming voice returned... and spoke in a language her mind could understand.

_**WE GRANT DESIRE**_

_**WE COMPLETE HEART**_

The two thoughts were spoken in unison, the words jumbling together but she was able to make out what the voice said, albeit barely. The rough, slurring tone the words were spoken in made it clear the entity wasn't used to speaking in their language either.

It took Atago a moment to think about what it meant, and she hesitantly replied.

_'What do you... want with me?'_

_**BALANCE**_

_**UNITY**_

Dimly she wondered if the ethereal voice would continue to talk over itself. _'...why?'_

_**THERE MUST BE BALANCE**_

_**WE MUST BE UNITED**_

Atago swallowed. _'And why do you need me? Why not someone else?'_

_**HEART**_

_**DESIRE**_

_'I don't understand?'_

_**TRADE**_

_**EXCHANGE**_

Something clicked in her head. _'Y-You want to... trade with me?'_

The voice didn't reply this time, but she sensed a general feeling of approval – and utter agony suddenly fell upon her as a mental image was forced into her mind. One that showed the Commander, with her by his side.

For a brief moment Atago lost herself in the image, unable to tear her eyes away from the pure, unadulterated _love _in the Commander's eyes. Never had he looked upon _anyone_ with such emotion... yet now he was staring at her with those breath-stealing eyes. Even though it was just an image she could almost _taste _his love; imagining the feel of his hand on her waist, pulling her close...

Suddenly the image was gone, leaving Atago feeling distinctly empty; longing for it to return. It took her a moment to realise the ethereal entity was still there, its intangible presence pressing down on her head like a bag of bricks.

Shoving down her fear, Atago dared to ask the question she knew would decide her choice... no matter how much it felt like she was dancing with the Devil.

_'What do you want in exchange?'_

The reply came in the entity's mother tongue, but this time she understood it.

_**'bthnk ehye**_

_Loyalty._

X-x-X

''LET ME GO! _RELEASE ME!_''

Vestal grimaced as Akashi continued screaming, literally frothing at the mouth and going as far as spitting at her when she could.

The raving-mad cat-girl was pinned down to an operating table by numerous sets of restraints, with at least four on each arm and five on each leg, one around her neck and a large one around her stomach for good measure. Even Akashi couldn't break through so many, though that likely was due to the fact she could barely move at all.

Even so Washington and Jean Bart stood on either side of her, holding the girl down and staring in morbid fascination at the girl's genuine insanity. The two had been somewhat dubious when Vestal had asked them to hold her down, but all it took was one long look at the scar on Vestal's face before they reluctantly agreed.

''_I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL CLAW YOUR EYES OUT AND REPLACE THEM WITH MY OWN, YOU WORTHLESS, FESTERING RAT OF-_''

Oddly it got easier to block out the longer you listened to it, Vestal thought with morbid amusement.

Closing her eyes she pushed the amusement from her mind, taking a fortifying breath before she extended her power into Akashi's skull. The cat-girl screamed and began flailing even more but Vestal didn't stop, wrapping her power around one of the dozens of eyes and squeezing – before cutting through it.

''_AIIIIEEEEE!_'' Akashi screeched so loud Vestal heard something shatter in the next room, her ears ringing from the ungodly volume.

And that was when she was _wearing _ear-protection. Her oversized ear-mufflers did little against a possessed Repair Ship, it seemed.

Still she pressed on, removing the eyes one by one. Several times Akashi blacked out mid-way through the procedure only to wake up moments later, her screams of insane fury morphing into desperate pleas to stop, anger turning into fear. Even Vestal couldn't ignore how saddening Akashi's words were, her hoarse voice weaving into her heart.

''Please, don't take it away! I-I have so much to learn, I can do so much! I can find a way to save the others! I can get rid of _them!_ I can destroy the Sirens! _Please just don't take away my eyes!_'' Akashi's desperate cries were stubbornly ignored by everyone in the room, no matter how honest they were.

The eyes disappeared the second Vestal cut them off from Akashi's brain, and slowly Akashi's sanity seemed to return – though her desperate pleads to not lose her eyes remained, breaking down into tears and _sobbing _for it to stop. She had never seen Akashi cry before, let alone full-blown sob, and it wrenched at her heart to see it. But this had to be done. She couldn't leave even one eye, lest they grow like cancerous spores.

Soon there was only one left, and without delay Vestal severed the last eye.

And then Akashi abruptly went limp.

For a brief moment Vestal panicked, afraid she had accidentally killed off the short girl – only to sigh in relief when she realised she had simply blacked out, finally passing into unconsciousness. A quick diagnostic scan revealed she had fallen into a deep slumber, albeit a forced one. Not a coma, but not entirely unlike one either.

''She ain't dead, is she?'' Jean Bart broke the silence, casting an uncertain glance down at Akashi.

''No... just asleep.'' Vestal opened her eyes, releasing a soft sigh. A glance up at the clock revealed over an hour had passed already. ''I'll transport her to a regular hospital bed with the restraints in-place. You two are free to go.''

''You sure you can handle her without us?'' Washington quirked a brow.

''Yes. She's effectively in a coma now; I'll notice the moment she begins to stir, long enough to add extra restraints.''

''If you're sure then. C'mon Jean.''

''Don't order me around, Washington.''

''Keh, then why you following me~?''

''Shut it.''

Vestal smiled as she listened to the two Battleships banter, their voices quietening as they walked down the empty hallway of the medical ward.

Left alone Vestal's smile fell, and she frowned sorrowfully down at Akashi.

''Please get better, Akashi...''

X-x-X

Enterprise had been reluctant to sleep at first, afraid of waking up to a base in flames, but soon after hitting the pillow darkness took her.

Her dreams were plagued with the manic cries of Akashi, the incoherent screams that left I-56's mouth as she battled Bismarck with mad fury, and the pained wails of Vestal as Akashi attacked her. That last one hit her the hardest. Even if it had lasted for only a few seconds, Vestal's cry of agony would never leave her mind for the rest of her days, that she was sure of. A cry so raw and heart-wrenching it made her shudder just remembering it.

The Aircraft Carrier shook her head, dispelling the memory. Now wasn't the time to linger on what had happened. She just needed to get strong enough that it wouldn't happen again – simple as that. She was still tired, yes, but that was no reason to put off her training. She was sure Akagi and Kaga were hard at work honing their newfound Gifts, and so she would too. And she knew just the person to help her.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

''Coming~!'' Came a familiar voice beyond the door, soft footsteps padding closer – until the door swung open, revealing Zuikaku. ''Eh? Enterprise?!''

''Hello.'' Enterprise smiled slightly in greeting. ''I hope I'm not interrupting anything.''

''Ah? Not really, no. Me and Shoukaku-nee were just chatting.'' Zuikaku waved off her worries, leaning against the wooden door-frame. ''So, what's the occasion?''

''Wanna spar?''

Zuikaku squinted at her. ''...it's usually me that asks that.''

Enterprise shrugged. ''I need someone to spar with, so I can improve my Gift. Essex will go too lightly on me, Akagi and Kaga would probably overdo it, Washington is out doing stuff with Jean Bart, and Bismarck isn't in the mood to spar. So, that leaves you.''

''Glad to know I'm at the bottom of the list.'' Zuikaku deadpanned.

''I didn't want to bother you given... well.'' The Grey Ghost gave a heavy look, bringing up the unspoken fact the Sakura Empire had an entire division of dead on their hands.

Zuikaku grimaced but nodded, accepting her reasoning. She leaned in the door and picked up her sword. ''Shoukaku-nee, I'm heading out.''

''Don't overdo it you two~''

''We won't, _okaa-san_.'' Zuikaku sarcastically responded... and then quickly left the room, closing the door behind her. ''Let's go. I don't wanna be near her when she decides to come after me.''

Enterprise rolled her eyes, an amused smile playing at her lips. ''You're provoking her on purpose, aren't you?''

The crane grinned. ''Of course. How else am I gonna get her to join in~?''

…

Five minutes later the duo stood atop the ocean outside the base, a healthy distance between them and with a few spectators lingering around the seawall; one of them being an ominously-smiling Shoukaku.

''O-Oi...'' Zuikaku's voice was shaky, yet still carried over the distance easily. ''You don't think she'll really kill me when we get back?''

Enterprise's lips quirked up into a smile. ''Serves you right for taunting her.''

Zuikaku pouted briefly, her puffed cheeks quickly melting into an eager grin as she raised her sword. With a flash of fiery light her rigging manifested around her, her flight deck rapidly filling up with a row of fighter planes – and with a swing of her sword they launched, becoming engulfed in flames before transforming into full-sized aircraft.

The Eagle carrier merely raised her bow, notching a golden arrow before letting it fly. The light burned like a miniature sun before erupting into a squadron of fighters, all whizzing straight for Zuikaku's planes – a hail of gunfire peppering the skies as the two fighters began engaging one another. For a long minute the battle was a stalemate; the two carriers simply launching wave after wave of aircraft, sometimes using bombers but mainly firing out fighters, considering the aerial battle overhead.

Dead-on the two minute mark Zuikaku switched tactics – launching a wave of torpedo bombers and sending them soaring towards Enterprise, all of them flying barely a few feet about the sea. The silver-haired woman narrowed her eyes and returned fire with a wave of fighter planes, said aircraft wasting no time in ripping the torpedo bombers to shreds; but not before the planes dropped their cargo.

_'Ah, I see...'_ Enterprise realised, leaping off the surface of the water and allowing the torpedoes to harmlessly swim past her.

She spun, bringing her bow to bear – just in time to block the sword aimed for her lower back. Purple eyes met brown, and a grimace quickly marred Zuikaku's expression as she pulled back, seeing that her diversionary attack had failed. Enterprise wasn't so forgiving of her failure; raising a hand behind her and summoning a silver orb.

Zuikaku's eyes widened. ''Oh shi-!''

A loud explosion erupted in the skies above the sea, a plume of silver smoke blooming into existence. Not a second passed before Zuikaku dashed out the smoke, coughing as she landed atop the water. Mild burns had scorched away part of her white jacket and exposed her left arm; said arm mercifully unburned, though it showed signs of redness.

A golden arrow boomed from within the smoke, eliciting a curse from Zuikaku as she hastily cut it in half – grumbling when the two halves of the arrow transformed into planes behind her. Not even looking at them she launched a wave of planes herself, not risking drawing some down from the aerial battle overhead. The first person to lose the aerial battle was unlikely to ever reclaim it.

''Focus!''

''Ah!'' Zuikaku yelped as she leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the narrow beam of silver energy. ''Watch it!''

Enterprise landed atop the water in a crouch, her lips quirked up at the corners. Zuikaku returned it with a wide grin, passing her sword over into her other hand and kicking off the water, wasting no time in closing the distance between them. Enterprise was ready for her, using her oversized bow masterfully and blocking or deflecting Zuikaku's blade with ease.

Suddenly Enterprise twisted, knocking Zuikaku's blade aside. The brunette's eyes widened but she wasn't fast enough to pull out, a gasp tearing free from her throat as Enterprise landed a solid palm-strike onto her stomach, her superhuman strength easily sending her fellow Aircraft Carrier stumbling half a dozen feet back – and with unfaltering grace the silver-haired woman tilted with her momentum, her hand summoning a golden light between her fingers that rapidly lengthened into an arrow.

_'Sneaky little-'_ Zuikaku didn't get any further before the golden arrow soared, moving so fast it boomed through the air towards her.

She wasn't in a position to raise her sword in time, so the brunette simply tilted to the side – wincing as the golden arrow tore a gash through her shoulder, transforming into a wave of bombers behind her. Cursing in her mind Zuikaku hastily closed the distance, but Enterprise wisely leapt back, forcing the Sakura carrier to chase after her before the bombers circled back around.

_Vrrrrr~_

''Tch!'' Zuikaku spun, waving her sword and hastily deploying a wave of fighters. The rattle of machine guns filled the air as bullets flew, quickly shredding several bomber planes apart – but not fast enough.

_BOOM!_

Pillar of water erupted from the sea as the bombs struck true, the water settling a second later – revealing Zuikaku with a fresh set of burns and rips in her clothing, blood running down her right leg from a hip wound. She stumbled briefly before straightening up, brushing off her wounds as best she could. They were far from the worst ones she had taken.

The brunette turned, meeting Enterprise's eyes. Relief briefly flickered through the silver-haired woman's eyes before it was quickly quenched beneath steely seriousness, earning a grin from Zuikaku. Enterprise smiled back... before raising her hand above her, and unleashing a thick beam of silver energy that shrieked through the air.

A beam that engulfed the descending bomber planes and eradicated them to nothing.

Zuikaku's grin fell. ''Dammit, I was really hoping I'd get you with that one...''

''Try harder, Zuikaku.'' Enterprise replied competitively, raising her bow once more

A golden arrow boomed towards her but this time she was ready, the Sakura carrier diving beneath it and letting the arrow whiz past overhead. Not paying the swiftly-manifesting planes any mind she closed the distance, swinging her katana in a wide arc – metal clanging against metal as her sword struck Enterprise's bow.

For a brief half-second they were locked in a contest of strength – before Zuikaku let her sword go.

Enterprise's eyes widened, the sudden lack of resistance putting her off-balance – overextending as she pushed against a force no longer there. Zuikaku grinned, swiftly closing the distance and slipping inside Enterprise's guard, so close she could've hugged the woman if she wanted to. In an instant her hand snapped out, striking the underside of the silver-haired woman's chin and jerked her head back, followed by a sharp palm-strike to the stomach, and putting Enterprise's face right in the path of her roundhouse kick.

''Nn!'' Enterprise was sent skidding backwards, nearly falling over from the sudden, relentless assault.

Zuikaku didn't give her the benefit to rest, knowing the damage was superficial at best. Her hand snapped out and grabbed her katana, the sea hissing beneath her as she swung the blade through the water – racing towards Enterprise's unguarded side.

At least that was the plan. Right before the blade made contact Enterprise pulled her bow into a guarding position, causing Zuikaku's sword to get stuck between the metal ship-like part and the black bow-frame. Zuikaku's eyes widened and she tried to pull back, but Enterprise suddenly twisted her bow to the side, yanking Zuikaku even closer – and allowing the silver-haired woman to reach out and grab the front of her white coat.

The whirring engines of a bomber squadron roared from behind, and a silver light rapidly swelled in Enterprise's closed hand. She was pinned.

Enterprise smiled softly. ''Gotcha.''

Zuikaku shot her a flat look. ''I noticed.''

Any further words were muted as a luminescent _eruption_ of gold and silver bloomed across the ocean; engulfing the two women in its splendour and casting out a powerful shockwave through the surrounding sea.

The plume of silver-black smoke lingered for a few long seconds before the high wind blew it away, revealing Zuikaku to now be lacking her jacket entirely. Her crimson dress was hanging on by one strap and bloody wounds marred her formerly-peachy skin. Her legs buckled and she nearly fell, keeping herself upright with nothing but raw stubbornness, her body shaking as she forced herself back up again.

Enterprise stared down at the bleeding brunette. Her Gift hadn't even singed her black coat, and the majority of the bomber's explosion had hit Zuikaku in the back. Aside from Zuikaku's close-combat assault, she was virtually unharmed.

''Victory is mine.'' Enterprise uttered simply, slowly pulling her bow back. ''Let us-''

She cut short as Zuikaku suddenly swung, forcing Enterprise to tilt her bow to deflect the blade – frowning down at the brunette.

Zuikaku met her gaze unflinchingly, even as a thin river of blood started to dribble down her forehead; her long brown hair free from its ponytail and falling down her back wildly. Despite her grievous injuries the Sakura woman still stood, no matter how much her legs buckled beneath her own weight.

''Not yet...'' Zuikaku whispered harshly, grunting when Enterprise kicked back a step; putting some distance between them.

''You're injur-''

She didn't get to finish. ''I can keep going! Don't stop now, Enterprise!''

Enterprise opened her mouth to respond; only for the words to die in her throat as she saw the look in Zuikaku's brown eyes. Determination burned strongly in her fiery gaze, yet it was joined by something new – a foreign strength that bubbled beneath the surface, so close to being summoned, like a person teetering over the edge of a cliff. All it needed was a little push.

''...so be it.'' Enterprise conceded, raising her bow. ''Don't disappoint me, Zuikaku.''

The brunette gave her a strained grin, swinging her sword out to the side with enough strength to kick up a light gust. Without preamble she kicked off the water towards her opponent, her blade whistling through the air until it struck Enterprise's bow – a light shockwave blooming into existence from the impact.

With a frenzy assault not unlike a mad woman Zuikaku attacked, the clanging of metal echoing around them as they traded blows. Enterprise blocked them all flawlessly, slowly taking a few steps backwards as she endured the powerful blows over and over again. More than one swing was strong enough to make her stumble, but Zuikaku was in no state to take advantage of her weakness; any acrobatic stunts would likely end in her falling flat on her face.

The powerful light behind Zuikaku's eyes didn't falter however, encouraging Enterprise to speak. ''Is this all, Zuikaku? I thought you'd be stronger...''

The light grew stronger, so much so her eyes gained a faint autumn-orange tinge.

Enterprise narrowed her eyes, giving the final push. ''Perhaps I should go to your '_seniors_' for a proper fight.''

That did it.

''_Like hell you will!_'' Zuikaku all but roared, grasping her katana with _both_ hands and swinging down with her full force-

-and unleashing a furious, daresay cataclysmic storm of orange-tinted wind.

Enterprise's eyes went wide, hastily bracing herself – having barely half a second to do so before the many gusts of wind struck her. Like invisible knives they effortlessly weaved past her bow and cut moderate gashes through her sides, her shoulders, her legs – all over her body a barrage of wounds split open, her clothes gaining countless tears as the wind ate through them like paper.

The assault lasted only a few seconds, but by the time the wind settled Enterprise found herself bleeding in more places than she could count, and her black coat in ruins.

''Hah... haha! I did it!'' Zuikaku laughed joyously, pumping a fist into the air. ''I did it, Shoukaku-nee! I... I managed to... ahhh~''

With fluttering eyes Zuikaku went down like a sack of bricks. Before she hit the water Enterprise was there, catching the brunette woman in her arms – surprise still clear on her face. However as she stared down at Zuikaku's stupidly-grinning face, a thin sliver of drool beginning to leak from the corner of her mouth, Enterprise couldn't help but smile.

''Good job, Zuikaku.'' She praised softly, knowing the woman couldn't hear her. ''I knew you could do it.''

Unseen by the silver-haired woman, Zuikaku's grin widened a touch further.

X-x-X

''Honestly, you two always overdo things...''

Enterprise smiled wryly at Shoukaku's exasperated muttering, the two sitting in the waiting room of the medical ward. Vestal had carted Zuikaku off to heal up her wounds given how serious they were, leaving Enterprise with a medical kit to stitch up her wounds the old fashioned way. Dimly she wondered if this was punishment for getting careless.

''On the plus side, she discovered her own Gift too.'' Enterprise remarked lightly, wincing as she stitched closed a wound on her leg.

Shoukaku let out a hum. ''Still, I don't like seeing Zuikaku getting hurt.''

''Sorry?''

''No apologises needed. She was stubborn enough to continue fighting when she knew she was pushed past the 'safety point'. I'll be sure to have words with her when she wakes up.'' Shoukaku merely smiled 'kindly', unheeding of the ominous aura around her.

Enterprise sweat-dropped, mentally wishing the brunette good luck. She'd certainly need it.

The gentle taps of shoes graced Enterprise's ears, a wry smile crossing her lips as she caught sight of Vestal approaching – looking no worse for wear than when she left with Zuikaku. Idly however she couldn't help but noticed the bandages covering the right side of Vestal's face, wrapped around over her hair as to keep it in place; and suspiciously hiding her scarred eye beneath.

''Zuikaku will be fine. If her reaction is anything like Enterprise's, she'll wake in a few hours – tired, but alright.'' Vestal informed, directing her words more towards Shoukaku before tilting her gaze towards Enterprise. ''Follow me. I'll patch you up now.''

''Mn.'' Enterprise grunted, laying down the medical kit and standing up. ''See you later, Shoukaku.''

''And I you, Enterprise.''

Vestal turned and departed back down the wide hospital hallway, Enterprise only a few steps behind. Silence reigned heavily, broken only by the sounds of their footwear against the cold floor; Vestal making sharp taps while Enterprise made heavy thuds. Within the minute they reached a small little side-room, Vestal leading her inside and gesturing for her to sit, allowing Vestal to kneel next to her and attend to the cuts on her legs.

''I'm surprised Zuikaku actually managed to land a cut on you.'' Vestal noted, breaking the silence.

''She unlocked her Gift. Something to do with controlling wind.'' Enterprise replied simply, wincing as another cut was magically closed shut, the skin showing no sign of ever being cut in the first place.

''Perhaps combat is required to bring it out?'' Vestal murmured thoughtfully.

The carrier shrugged, slipping her ruined coat off at Vestal's quiet request. ''I don't know. She only showed signs of it once she took a full squadron of bombs to the back, and a _[Starlight] _bomb to the face.''

''Near-death damage then?''

Enterprise thought for a moment. ''Or perhaps something emotion-related. She finally triggered it when I proclaimed I'd go find her seniors to get a better fight.''

Vestal hummed thoughtfully, a brief silence falling back over them. Enterprise didn't let it last.

''Mind telling me what's with the bandages?''

Vestal flinched, the green light emitted from her palms faltering for a brief second. When the Repair Ship silently continued healing her Enterprise frowned, reaching down and gently grabbing Vestal's chin, tilting her head up to meet her gaze.

The soft green light flickered before fading entirely, leaving Vestal's hands laying powerlessly on the carrier's thighs. Enterprise peered down at her worriedly, Vestal's sole eye revealing the pain that her expression managed to hide. Slowly the carrier raised a hand, her fingertips just-barely grazing Vestal's cheeks, making the medic's breath hitch. Enterprise paused momentarily, worry growing in her heart as she ran a thumb over the bandages covering her eye.

They came undone easily. Her thumb dug under one of the bandage loops and tugged on it, causing the rest to unravel in seconds. The scars underneath were soon revealed, the same discoloured shade as before, but it was Vestal's eye that caught her attention. It was pale. Worriedly pale.

''...my vision has been rapidly deteriorating since I accrued the wound.'' Vestal informed quietly. ''I can stop it from getting worse by healing it... but I can't repair it. The damage... it's too severe, too complex. The best I can do is halt it from getting any worse, but that requires a constant flow of power, which I can't do when I'm asleep. I'll be blind in my right eye by tomorrow, the next day at the latest.''

''Vestal...'' Enterprise whispered softly, pity in her eyes.

The Repair Ship looked away. ''...please, don't. Don't look at them...''

''Them...?''

Vestal raised her index finger, slowly tracing one of the three scars left by Akashi's claws. ''I... I didn't want you to see. You're too kind to comment on it, but I can see the pity in your eyes, Enterprise... I don't want you to look at me like that. I never do.''

Tiny tears pricked at the corner of Vestal's eyes, her cheeks burning with a mixture of embarrassment and shame. Enterprise silently slipped off the office chair and onto the floor, her free arm slowly snaking around Vestal's back. Her left hand remained on Vestal's cheek, her thumb coming up to wipe away the pinprick tears before they could run down her scarred cheeks.

''...I don't view you any less because of these, Vestal.'' Enterprise uttered softly; reassuringly. ''Nobody does, and nobody will. You are so much more than just a bright face, you're the one who heals us, who takes care of us, who fixes anything from little scrapes to broken bones. Scars like these can never take that away from you. Never forget that.''

''E-Enterprise...'' Vestal's voice wavered, fresh tears beginning to trickle down her porcelain cheeks.

The medic slid her arms around her, and Enterprise wordlessly reciprocated – wrapping the shorter woman in a tender embrace, not commenting on how she cried softly into her shoulder, staining her shirt wet with warm tears. More than that, Enterprise heard the whispered words that fluttered past her ear like a gentle breeze.

''...thank you...''

Enterprise smiled and tightened her hold, letting Vestal cry her insecurities away.

…

It was nearly half an hour before Enterprise left the medical ward, leaving a red-eyed but smiling Vestal to continue her daily duties with a lighter heart than before.

Though it came with the odd request to spend the night with her. Probably still worried about possible worms, Enterprise reasoned.

A cool breeze greeted her as she stepped back out into the afternoon sun, the sun slowly dipping behind the hospital and casting a light shadow in front of the building, chilling the air. Before Enterprise could take a step out the darkness a flutter of white drew her attention, her eyes widening a fraction in surprise as she laid eyes upon a figure leaning against the wall. A figure she wasn't expecting to see.

''Kaga?''

''Enterprise.'' The fox-eared woman tilted her head in acknowledgement.

''What are you doing here?'' Enterprise frowned, casting her gaze around for Akagi. Where one of them was, the other was never far.

As if reading her thoughts Kaga huffed, pushing off the wall. ''Akagi-neesama isn't here. I came here of my own volition.''

''For what?''

''A battle.'' Kaga's lips tilted up at the corners, the expression so slight she almost missed it. ''I witnessed Zuikaku's attempt at harming you. While admirable, that girl has a long way to go. I'm more than capable of landing blows against you, and the chance to spar with you will give me the chance to improve my own skills. A win-win, wouldn't you agree?''

Enterprise hummed slightly. ''I suppose... what about Akagi though? I doubt she'll be happy you went and sparred with me without her.''

''I do not depend on nee-sama's permission for everything. My body and soul are hers, but my will is my own.'' Kaga responded evenly, folding her hands into her kimono sleeves. ''So? What will it be?''

''Sure. Lead the way.''

X-x-X

Soon the day came to an end, and darkness engulfed the sky once more.

Akashi laid silently in her hospital bed, the only things audible to her being the slow, rhythmic beeping of the machines and the sound of her own breathing.

She was weak. She knew that the moment she stirred from unconsciousness. Her head ached and itched like her very brain was on fire, her eyesight was blurry at best and her nose couldn't smell a mint candy held under her normally-sensitive nose. Dimly she knew this likely had something to do with her 'deal' with Helios, but truthfully she remembered very little.

All she did know was she had been able to see things undetectable to the normal eye... and now that she had lost her 'eyes', her special gift from Helios, she could no longer even remember it. It was simply too advanced for her feeble mind to comprehend. A large part of her despaired at the absence of higher knowledge, of the ability to perceive the world in a way nobody else on the _planet _could...

...but, at the same time, a larger part of her was glad. Glad to have her sanity back, to be able to think clearly without having a hundred separate theories winding through her skull all at once, ricocheting off her aching brain like buckshot. She would have to thank Vestal for saving her... once she managed to actually speak in a voice higher than a hoarse whisper.

_Click_

_'Huh...?' _Akashi opened her eyes, spotting a vague blurry shape shifting. The door.

''Vestal...'' The cat-girl whispered hoarsely, her voice like sandpaper. ''Is that you...?''

Ominously the figure didn't respond, slowly walking closer – the slow, methodical taps of their shoes against the tiled floor setting Akashi's nerves alight with uncertain fear. She couldn't even begin to make out the person's face or even body shape beyond a mesh of purple and dark golden-yellow, and that only added to her fear.

Akashi felt her breathing quicken, her instincts warning her that this person wasn't here for a kind chat. She struggled weakly in her bed but couldn't even wriggle out of the covers, her toes barely twitching despite her best efforts. A thought hit her and she snapped her gaze over to the left, to where a 'panic button' was. A button that would alert Vestal.

''N... Nn...'' Akashi stretched, her arm shaking as she tried to reach out – but her arm was too short. She couldn't reach it.

There was no time to shift her position. The mesh of colours that was a person stood by her bedside, their stature short yet seeming so terrifyingly imposing when next to her – and Akashi's eyes dilated as she saw the person raise a long, narrow object. Even if she was nearly blind, she could never mistake the shape of a sword.

''Please... no...'' Akashi pleaded desperately, her voice no louder than a croaky whisper. ''I have so much to do... I can fix this... I-I know what those _things_ are... I can... j-just please...''

''_...p-please don't kill me..._''

The figure paused. Akashi felt hope.

Then the sword came down, and Akashi's head rolled.

X-x-X

Bismarck found herself laying in bed, the dull amber light of her bedside lamp illuminating the documents laid on her blanket-clad lap. Unlike many nights before, however, she was not alone – a small bundle in the covers hugging her side. U-556.

Ever since the outright slaughter of her comrades and friends, U-556 had rarely if ever left her side. It was understandable, pitiable even. Knowing her comrades had been killed was one thing. Waking up to find the entire dormitory dead and so bloody the stains had yet to fade regardless of Belfast's best attempts, was a whole other thing. U-556 didn't simply see her comrades die; she saw them _eaten_ by one who she thought was a friend.

More than once U-556 had awoken Bismarck in the middle of the night with a scream, blindly thrashing as she endured nightmares of being eaten bit by bit, her tearful pleas stopping only when Bismarck woke her.

Over the course of the past few days Bismarck had overheard some less-sensitive ships comment on how much of a pain U-556 was being, how she was 'dragging Bismarck down'. Bismarck understood the concern – it _was _admittedly a challenge to complete her normal work when she was looking after U-556 – but that did not mean she approved of such heartless words. While she never said a word, her pointed glare succeeded in shutting said ships up, be they Destroyers or Battleships.

Bismarck had accommodated the traumatised Submarine as best she could, but there was only so much she, or even Vestal could do. All she could do now was wait, and give time for her mental wounds to heal, if they ever would.

_'Tch... if only...' _Bismarck's lips thinned. She was powerful. Immensely so – one of the strongest on-base...

And yet, that power was hopeless in the face of U-556's trauma.

Bismarck sighed deeply, closing her eyes briefly. Perhaps it was time for her to rest. She would need to be fully rested to help deal with U-556's newfound attachment issues. With that thought in mind she opened her eyes, intent on putting away her half-finished documents-

_-only to find herself standing in a world of red._

''What?!'' Bismarck stiffened, jumping to her feet.

Red. It was all around her, various shades meshing like ink in water and colouring the sky. There was no ground to begin with; the endless red formed a sky beneath her, yet she didn't fall. She stood on solid ground even when there wasn't any. She was still in her nightwear, yet her bed and room was nowhere nearby. It wasn't unlike she had suddenly been teleported.

Suddenly, Bismarck felt the undeniable, frightening feeling of _attention_. Like a thousand glaring eyes were peering down at her from all sides, backed by such ungodly power her instincts screamed at her to flee – not to fight, not to hold back, but to outright _run_. As if her instincts were telling her this wasn't a threat she could even hope to stand against, let alone fight.

And in an instant, gravity suddenly crashed down on her.

''Nn!'' Bismarck gasped, collapsing onto one knee – said knee buckling as it struggled to support her weight against the titanic gravity.

Slowly she felt the very air _shift_, before a deep, grating voice filled her mind.

_**ONE OF IRON AND BLOOD**_

_**SOUL OF STEEL AND BODY OF ICHOR**_

_**HEAR OUR VOICE**_

''W-Who...?!'' Bismarck said through gritted teeth.

_**WE HAVE MANY NAMES**_

_**WE ARE WAR**_

_**WE ARE DESTRUCTION**_

_**WE ARE TRUTH**_

Struggling to keep her eyes open, Bismarck grit out; ''What... do you... want...?''

_**YOU**_

''W-Why...?!''

_**POWER**_

Bismarck nearly gasped when the ungodly pressure lightened – just enough for her to breathe, but no more. ''You seem... to have enough power... of your own.''

_**WE CANNOT ACT**_

''Why?'' Bismarck had a feeling she'd be asking that a lot.

_**WE NEED HOST**_

Something cold settled in her gut. ''...do you expect me to accept such a role, from an unknown entity currently crushing me in a foreign world?''

The unknown entity seemed to acknowledge that, the pressure lightening a bit further. The piercing feeling of being stared at by a thousand eyes, however, did not.

_**WE GRANT POWER**_

_**YOU BECOME HOST**_

_**ONE OF MANY**_

''You intend to recruit more than just myself?''

_**YOU ARE NOT THE FIRST**_

_**WE GRANT POWER**_

_**POWER TO PROTECT**_

_**BECOME HOST**_

_**WE GRANT IT**_

Despite the pounding headache booming through her mind, in no small part due to the near-deafening voice filling her skull, Bismarck had to wonder if she could trust the entity. She couldn't even begin to decipher its intentions; its booming voice simultaneously lacked all emotion yet was pumped full of it, creating a confusing mess of tones. Not unlike a thousand people speaking at once.

Her thoughts drifted back to U-556, of her powerlessness to heal her trauma, to fix her mental wounds. Foolishly, and perhaps naïvely, she spoke up.

''...if I were to accept your deal, would this 'power' help me ail my allies of their trauma? Of their mental agony?''

The voice was surprisingly silent for a long second. Then it boomed in her mind.

_**OUR POWER IS ABSOLUTE**_

_**WE ARE TRUTH**_

_**WE ARE WAR**_

_**WE FULFILL YOUR DESIRE**_

Regardless of the lack of real answer, Bismarck had a feeling that was as close to a 'yes' as she was going to get. ''I... I will need some time to think on your words, before I give my answer... though, I will require a name to call you by, should I be expected to serve under you.''

The voice responded in its usual booming voice, but this time held a heavy weight to it – gravity increasing under its voice.

_**WE HAVE MANY NAMES**_

_**WE ARE WAR**_

_**WE ARE TRUTH**_

_**WE ARE DESTRUCTION**_

_**WE ARE POWER**_

_**IRON GODDESS OF TIME UNREACHED**_

_**CALL US-**_

_**''WAHR'ROT''**_

[END]

* * *

**A/N: ****Uh oh~ Seems like Helios isn't the only one on the playing field anymore~**

**See you all next time in Chapter 8: Blind Justice~**

**And to tide you all over, a little excerpt from the next chapter:**  
**''[With an audible gulp, Enterprise touched the meteorite. And then her world melted into a sea of infinite darkness.]''**


	8. Chapter 8: Blind Justice

**A/N: Hello everyone~ Hope you've had a lovely little Christmas~**

**Nothing makes it Boxing Day like a little eldritch madness, no~?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 8: Blind Justice**

''Mrgh...''

U-556 awoke slowly, the remnants of her restless sleep clinging stubbornly to her worn mind, the bags under her eyes making them feel so much heavier. For a long moment she blinked dumbly at the wooden ceiling above her, uncomprehending – until she went stiff, her instincts sent into a mad panic as she realised she was in an empty bed-!

-only to spot Bismarck a few steps away, sitting at her desk.

Bismarck glanced up at her ramrod frame, dipping her head. ''My apologies. I thought you could use the rest.''

''Ah... it's fine...'' U-556 quickly looked away, her cheeks turning a rosy red as she realised she had panicked over nothing. Bismarck was still here, I-56 was gone. She needed to remember that.

She needed to. But she couldn't. She just couldn't forget the _sounds _of bone and cartilage crunching under I-56's teeth, she couldn't forget the sight of bloody flesh dangling from her friend's mouth – but most of all she couldn't forget the smell. The ungodly smell reminiscent of spoiled meat; the smell of her friend's half-devoured, motionless bodies.

Gentle footsteps stirred the traumatised Submarine from her thoughts, glancing up. Bismarck stood at the side of the wide king-sized bed, offering a hand to her. U-556 stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it in her own smaller hand, letting the blonde pull her out the bed with her superior strength. Many nights she had spent adoring over Bismarck, listing all the awesome things about her in her head, and yet now-

-now she couldn't muster the energy. It felt so pointless. Everything did.

U-556 let Bismarck lead her over to the adjoined bathroom, a warm bath already in the process of running. The bathroom was as expectedly lavish as one would expect, but simultaneously spartan – flawless, yet simple. Smooth white tiling, a large square bath big enough to fit ten people, a connected shower and full-body mirror... it looked fancy, but outside of the general structure there was little in the way of personal touch, beyond a few stylised towels.

The ruffling of clothing filled the room as Bismarck shrugged out of her sleepwear – specifically just a pair of loose-fitting black shorts and a grey vest. The nude woman slipped seamlessly into the warm, lightly-bubbly water, the gentle lapping of the water soothing to U-556's ears.

Bismarck glanced back at her. ''Will you join me?''

U-556 wordlessly nodded, stripping out of her fluffy blue pyjamas. Once she was undressed she joined her superior, her legs gently swaying under the soapy water; the movement soothing her heavy heart, reminding her of the vast open ocean. An ocean that would be empty now, without her comrades to join her.

Unconsciously the Submarine shifted closer to Bismarck, hugging the blonde's side. Bismarck didn't push her away, merely slipping her arm around her. For a long few minutes they remained like that, the only sound in the room the gentle bubbling of the water and the muted, distant sound of voices outside. Another day, another night. Time moved ever onward.

''We should get ready.'' Bismarck finally broke the silence. ''We have a long day ahead of us.''

''Mm...'' U-556 hummed in idle acknowledgement.

Bismarck shifted away from her, clearing just enough space that she could turn around and wash herself, while still being close enough to comfort U-556 in the event she suffered another sudden break-down. The first one hadn't been pretty.

As relative silence reigned however, U-556 couldn't help but noticed how... distracted, Bismarck seemed. It wasn't anything obvious, and she probably would've usually missed it if not for her near-paranoid state. From the tense line in Bismarck's shoulders to the distant stare she held, clearly deep in thought despite the day only starting. She only ever got that look when faced with a deeply-troubling problem.

Before U-556 consciously realised it she was shifting closer, wading through the water towards the blonde Battleship – before hugging her from behind, pressing her cheek against Bismarck's upper back. The blonde stiffened briefly before relaxing, clearly jolted out of thought.

''Is something the matter?''

U-556 frowned softly. ''...are you alright?''

A pause. ''...I'm as right as I can be, yes. I should be asking you that.''

''You're worried.''

The Submarine's comment was dead-on – Bismarck's shoulders going rigid. ''You can tell?''

''Mm.'' U-556 rubbed her cheek against Bismarck's back, taking a slow breath. The scent of her cinnamon shampoo lingered on her freshly-washed blonde hair. ''If something's the matter... you can tell me, Lord Bismarck...''

''...there's no need for me to burden you with unnecessary worries.'' The Battleship replied heavily, her tenseness not fading.

The smaller girl frowned. ''You hiding stuff is just _making _me worry...''

A long moment of silence fell. Slowly Bismarck turned around to face her, and U-556 couldn't help the rosy flush that dusted her cheeks – namely due to the fact that, due to her height, she was at perfect level with Bismarck's ample breasts. However any such inappropriate thoughts swiftly fled as Bismarck gently grabbed her chin, tilting her gaze up to meet hers.

''Swear to me you will not tell another soul.''

U-556 met Bismarck's intense gaze unflinchingly, and for the first time in two days, a hint of confidence entered her eyes.

''I swear.''

And thus Bismarck spoke of the demon who intruded on her thoughts, of the one known as 'Wahr'rot'.

X-x-X

The morning air was cool today, giving the air a mild chill offset by the warm sun rising overhead.

''...and thus the great Corvus blocked out the sun for a full day, bathing the unworthy in a chilling darkness until they laid down their arms, ending the supposed war.''

Illustrious smiled kindly, humming as Graf Zeppelin brought her tale to an end. The two were on their now-daily morning walk; it had started when the order came to never be alone for even a moment, and since then they did it every day without failure. Sometimes they would simply walk in silence with nary a word, other times they would chat endlessly about pointless topics just for the sake of it.

One of their common topics was Ironblood mythology, Zeppelin often regaling her with folkloric legends. ''I see... any luck with manifesting it?''

''No progress visibly, but I feel... closer, if I were to give a word to it.'' Graf Zeppelin replied, glancing over at her interestedly. ''Any success with your own Gift?''

Illustrious smiled and held up a hand. Within her palm shadows morphed into a crude mimic of the Black Dog of Rhodann. She held the statuesque shadow for a moment before letting it dissipate, the message clear: her control was improving by the day. While it was hard to determine how 'powerful' her _[Araphel] _was, due to her refusal to use it on another living being, her usage against inanimate objects left a lasting impression.

Graf Zeppelin often compared it to a hot knife through butter. Illustrious found the comparison apt.

Suddenly commotion up ahead stirred the two Aircraft Carriers from their light chatter, both falling silent and gazing ahead. A small crowd had formed outside the medical building, sparse enough that Illustrious could easily see past the hesitant throng of spectators, and allowing her to see the source of the discontent. Enterprise standing tall with Vestal hiding behind her... while Akagi and Kaga stood opposite.

''Oh dear...'' Illustrious murmured, picking up the pace and hearing Graf Zeppelin follow.

It didn't take long until their voices grew clear.

''...all I'm saying is that Vestal-san was in the perfect position to assassinate Akashi. After all; she's the only ones with keys to the hospital ward, no?''

''If that's the case.'' Enterprise countered harshly. ''Then why is Zuikaku perfectly fine? If Vestal was – for whatever reason – intending to kill your comrades, then why is one of your strongest carriers still alive?''

''Because you're friends with her, of course.'' Akagi countered with an admonishing smile; a smile that did little to hide the condescension in her voice. ''Akashi is not; not since she went insane, that is. In fact the murder could've been done out of fear – you said it yourself; Akashi attacked her viciously. Is it not, therefore, reasonable to assume she wanted revenge?''

Enterprise glared darkly at Akagi, a rare angry expression crossing her face. ''And what proof do _you _have?! The only 'evidence' Vestal _could _have done anything is that she has the keys to the building!''

Akagi's eyes betrayed her amusement. ''It is not my role to prove guilt. It it _yours _to prove her innocence, Grey Ghost.''

''I was with her.'' Enterprise countered swiftly.

''And what does that prove, beyond that you knew of her murder?''

''We were _asleep_. Our sleepwear should still be in the washing machine.''

''Clothes can easily be planted.'' Akagi responded easily. ''And Akashi was the only one capable of detecting DNA traces outside of Vestal herself... covering your tracks, impressive.''

Enterprise's visage only grew darker, visibly infuriated by how Akagi was insinuating her friend was a killer. And the terrible fact was that it was _working_ – many of the crowd were from the Sakura Empire, and few had a high opinion of Enterprise. While some may be willing to excuse Vestal, the insinuation that Enterprise had been with her had unintentionally drained up that doubt.

Seeing that, Illustrious stepped closer. ''Let's all calm down now, shall we? We're all perfectly capable of settling this like adults.''

''Indeed.'' Graf Zeppelin gave a short agreement.

For the briefest of moments Illustrious swore she saw annoyance flicker across Akagi's face, but the emotion was gone faster than she could blink. A glance out the corner of her eye revealed Graf Zeppelin with a narrowed-eyed look. Clearly she had noticed the suspicious reaction too.

Before further conversation could take place, a third voice made itself known. ''Yes, let us.''

All eyes turned. Slowly approaching the sparse crowd was Bismarck, tailed swiftly by U-556 – the girl looking a little downtrodden, but still better than the nervous wreck she had been yesterday. A few Ironblood girls saluted to their leader until they were waved off, the blonde Battleship passing the majority of the crowd as to be seen clearly.

''Enterprise. Explain the situation to me.'' Bismarck stated simply.

''Bit biased, don't you think?'' Akagi remarked flatly.

Bismarck, however, ignored her; simply gesturing for Enterprise to speak. After a second to collect her thoughts, Enterprise complied.

''Akashi was found dead this morning when Vestal was doing her rounds. I was with Zuikaku at the time.'' Enterprise relayed factually. ''She screamed, I came, and I found Akashi's decapitated head resting next to her bed. The blood was dry; she's been dead for several hours, at least. Word got out, and here we are.''

Bismarck nodded, casting her stony gaze over at Akagi and Kaga. ''Do you dispute this?''

''We arrived shortly after word got out.'' Kaga replied in lieu of Akagi.

The blonde Battleship turned her eyes back to Enterprise. ''And do you have an alibi?''

''We were sleeping in the same room.''

''Unfortunately, given your close ties, I cannot accept that as a valid excuse. You would lie to protect those you hold dear; admirable, but in this situation unhelpful to your case.''

Enterprise grimaced. ''We were with Essex and Hornet, still doing sleep rotations during the night...''

''...and they too would lie for your benefit.'' Bismarck concluded with a heavy nod. ''With this knowledge in mind, I hereby decree that Repair Ship Vestal be detained.''

''What?!'' More than a few Ship-Girls cried in alarm, some hesitantly shifting closer to Vestal to protect her.

The movement was not lost on Bismarck. ''At ease. I do not proclaim Vestal as guilty. She has proven no innocence, but neither has she proven guilt. She is merely accused; nothing else. As comrades we should have learned by now, after the incident with the 'worms' that infested I-56, that all is not as it seems at this base anymore. Jumping to accusations of murder will only serve to divide us, and leave us waiting to be conquered.''

''Thusly I propose Vestal be taken into detainment, for her own protection, and to assuage those that fear of her guilt.'' Bismarck continued regally – instantly holding up a hand to stave off Akagi's reply. ''She will not be put into custody of the Sakura Empire. There are clearly those amongst your kin that would like to see revenge be taken upon her, Akagi. Even those of honour such as Mikasa could be swayed by the pleas of the manipulative, and exploited.''

Illustrious stepped forth. ''We can take her into our custody.''

Graf Zeppelin stepped up next to her. ''I will accept such a duty.''

Bismarck gazed at the two carriers for a long moment, before nodding firmly. ''Yes, that would be best. A member of neither the Eagle Union nor the Sakura Empire, and with enough power between you to protect Vestal from would-be avengers, and defeat Vestal herself should she pose resistance.''

Enterprise was quick to pose a problem though. ''What about if we have injured? Without Akashi, Vestal's the only one who can heal anyone, and is the only one who knows her way around the medical ward...''

The blonde Battleship frowned deeply. ''You are correct... however, are there not those amongst us with healing-oriented abilities?''

''Unicorn has such a power.'' Illustrious supplied. ''Though she can only usually use it when she deploys her planes, she's been learning to use it outside of fights. It's not much, but it's enough to heal minor things. She'll require more training before she can use it to its full effect.''

''Arizona also has a similar skill.'' Enterprise noted.

Bismarck nodded firmly. ''Then they will staff the medical ward for today. I do not imagine Vestal will need to be detained for more than a day. She can leave instructions for the two before she is detained – under the supervision of Graf Zeppelin and Illustrious. Any objections?''

None came, though it was clear few were content. Many Eagle Union ships looked ready to revolt at the idea of their beloved Vestal being arrested, while the Sakura Empire looked ticked off the potential-murderer would be walking away with what amounted to a slap on the wrist. The Royal Navy and Ironblood Ship-Girls were caught in-between, their opinions depending more on their relationships with Enterprise and Vestal than anything else.

Seeing that Bismarck turned and left, U-556 dutifully following a step behind. At her unspoken dismissal the crowd began to disperse, many forming their own little groups as they chatted away. Within a minute all that was left was Enterprise, Vestal, Illustrious and Graf Zeppelin. Akagi and Kaga lingered briefly but then departed, Kaga pausing long enough to send Enterprise a long, indecipherable look, before leaving too.

''We will take you into our care now, Vestal.'' Illustrious kindly stated, giving the two an apologetic look.

Vestal nodded despondently, but a hint of steel remained behind her eyes. ''I understand. Thank you for standing up for me, Enterprise. You should go inform the Commander of what happened.''

''...right.'' Enterprise reluctantly nodded, giving Vestal a look. ''Be safe, alright?''

''Hmhm... I think I'll be quite alright.'' Vestal giggled lightly, patting Enterprise on the arm. ''Go. Miss Illustrious and Miss Zeppelin will be adequate protection.''

Reluctantly Enterprise obliged, giving her fellow carriers one last nod before departing from the group.

Vestal glanced over at the two busty carriers. ''If you don't mind, I'd like to leave a note for Arizona and Miss Unicorn now.''

''Of course; lead the way.'' Illustrious smiled kindly.

Vestal obliged, spinning on her heel and entering the hospital. The two carriers followed close behind, confident they could catch her if she tried to run; though if she was being honest, Illustrious severely doubted Vestal would kill Akashi. It just didn't fit the woman's nature.

As they walked deeper into the quiet hospital, Graf Zeppelin spoke. ''Tell me, FräuleinVestal. What do you believe happened?''

Vestal looked briefly surprised by the question... before glancing around warily. After a moment she gestured them inside one of the spare rooms. Curious the two busty carriers obliged, stepping inside and locking the door behind them. Vestal strode over to an empty filing cabinet and withdrew a pen, writing down instructions as she spoke.

''Someone murdered her deliberately.'' Vestal intoned. ''The cut was clean and precise – undoubtedly with a weapon, most likely a sword. I'd have suggested it was Zuikaku who did it due to her sword's shape, but she was unconscious at the time. Blood stains indicate she died sometime early in the morning, likely when only the Manjuu were still around.''

Graf Zeppelin frowned. ''Could one of them be responsible?''

''...no.'' The Repair Ship concluded after a moment of thought. ''Even in her weakened state, no normal weapon would be able to cut so cleanly through her neck. Even a guillotine would have some difficulty. Whoever swung the blade had enough strength that they could cleave through so effortlessly the cut was perfectly clean.''

Illustrious' eyes narrowed in thought. ''A Battleship or Aircraft Carrier then...?''

''Potentially.'' Vestal agreed. ''Unfortunately, the list is too wide. Many of the Ship-Girls on-base wield swords; any one of them could've slipped inside before I left last night and waited for the right opportunity. Akashi would've likely either been still asleep, or too weak to fight back. My theory...''

Graf Zeppelin noticed the medic's pause. ''Continue.''

Vestal nodded hesitantly. ''My theory is that someone from the Sakura Empire did it. They're trained in swordsmanship more than any other nation. But I can't fathom why they would kill Akashi, and I have so little to base that theory on...''

''We'll keep it in mind. Are you done with the list?''

''Yes... let's get going then.''

X-x-X

Despite the fact Enterprise implied she would visit the Commander, the second she was out of Vestal's sight she took a hard left, heading straight for Akashi's warehouse.

Ever since the night Akashi went berserk and I-56 went full cannibal, the warehouse had been cordoned off with tape and constantly guarded by a rotation of older Ship-Girls. This was largely due to the unknown that was Helios, the meteorite that ominously whispered to those that stood too close. Mercifully the whispers remained inside the building, and you couldn't hear them unless you stood in front of the partially-repaired front door.

Even still, the Commander ordered it was guarded at all times – and guarded it was. Currently the front door was staffed by Hood and Prince of Wales, the blonde duo standing with all the regality of a pair of royal guards. Wales was the first to see her coming, frowning and muttering something to Hood, drawing the other woman's attention. By the time Enterprise reached them, both looked at her warily.

''Is there something you need, Enterprise?'' Hood asked politely, but even a blind man could see the suspicion.

Turns out she wasn't as good at hiding her intentions as she thought. ''I want to see Helios.''

''I'm afraid all are forbidden from doing just that, Enterprise. You know this.'' Wales pointed out.

''I know.'' Enterprise grimaced. ''I just... this thing is connected to Akashi somehow. Akashi is dead – it might know who killed her.''

Hood hummed. ''Quite a stretch there.''

The Aircraft Carrier only nodded grimly. She knew it was pure guesswork, but she was determined to prove Vestal wasn't responsible. She knew she wasn't; the medic was with her throughout the night. She just needed to prove it to the rest of the base; that way they could find the real killer sooner.

''Still, I need in.''

''I'm afraid we can't do that.'' Hood remarked.

Enterprise met Hood's gaze, her purple eyes pleading. ''Please. If I don't clear Vestal's name, then the real killer could take another life. Helios might know. He, it – _whatever _it is, might not. But it's worth a try.''

Hood seemed hesitant now, glancing over at Wales. The Battleship grimaced deeply, her loyalty to the Commander's orders fighting against the desperate logic in Enterprise's plea. After a long moment of tense silence, Hood sighed.

''Very well. But I will be accompanying you.''

''Thank you.'' Enterprise smiled gratefully.

Hood merely gave her a small smile in response, gesturing for her to enter the building. Enterprise obliged, swiftly pacing inside the interior – pointedly ignoring the wind-like whispers that brushed against her cheeks. Ominously they seemed even more solid than before; like wading through the rain she could feel them almost push against her, however faintly.

The Aircraft Carrier stepped into the main room, said room exactly as she had left it – even the wrench was still sitting in the same place she dropped it. Enterprise swung her gaze over to Helios, the meteorite resting comfortably on its platform... until it slowly started to levitate, a faint ethereal glow surrounding it.

Dimly she heard Hood mutter a stunned curse, but it was drowned out by the words that fluttered through the air like razor wind.

**Uh'eogoth ot epfm'latgh**

**C' ah'bthnk hanah'f'n**

Despite not understanding a single syllable of the entity's language, Enterprise inexplicably felt the urge to touch the meteorite. She let her instincts guide her, walking closer to the now-floating meteorite... and laid witness to it float closer to her, putting itself within her reach.

With an audible gulp, Enterprise touched the meteorite.

And then her world melted into a sea of infinite darkness.

…

Enterprise wasn't sure how long the darkness lasted. It simultaneously felt like only a second yet also a thousand years, time itself bending and faltering beneath a force that existed outside its reach.

Then just as suddenly as the darkness filled her vision it disappeared, instead replacing by blinding white light so pure it seemed to stretch on for infinity. There was no ground beneath her feet yet she stood on a solid surface, and when she curiously bent down to touch it she felt nothing there. Her hand touched _something, _but her fingers simply didn't transmit any 'feeling' to her brain. Like whatever was beneath her was too advanced for her feeble mind to comprehend.

A shiver ran up her spine at the thought and she quickly stood back up, gazing around herself warily. ''Hello? Helios?''

In an instant, the world _shifted_. The sensation of a thousand eyes piercing into her filled her mind, her instincts going haywire as she spun to face a foe she couldn't see. Not initially. Slowly shapes began to form out of the whiteness, phasing into existence all around her – from behind, from above, from below; from literally every angle they appeared.

The hazy shapes solidified, forming orbs of various sizes – and Enterprise's eyes went wide as she realised what they were.

Eyes.

All around her hundreds – no, _thousands _of eyes all manifested from thin air. They varied from the size of a golf ball to the size of a three-storey house, all of them with a myriad of eye colours and some even having different coloured sclera. However their undeniable focus was entirely on her, all of them making disgusting squishing sounds whenever their pupils moved.

**Uh'eogoth ot epfm'latgh**

_**PRINCESS OF ASH**_

**Ymg' c' mgepuln**

_**YOU CALLED US**_

Enterprise shuddered as the booming, ethereal voice washed over her – a thousand voices speaking at once, forming a disorienting ocean of tones. The most disturbing part was that she heard the foreign language, and _understood it_. The words automatically translated in her mind, not unlike knowing a second language. The thought worried her deeply.

''I... I am Enterprise. Who are you?'' Introductions were a good place to start, right?

**Ymg' c' uln 'Helios'**

_**YOU CALL US 'HELIOS'**_

''I know. What is... what is your _real _name?''

**Mgahoth l' kadishtu**

_**IMPOSSIBLE TO UNDERSTAND**_

Enterprise swallowed. If the entity was so unwilling to give her its name, then she would oblige. Probably wouldn't be good for her sanity, she reasoned. ''I-I see. Anyway, I came here to ask... who killed Akashi? The girl you... 'gave eyes' to...?''

She was hesitant to use complex words. The entity seemed to have some level of difficulty when it came to communicating with her, as if its language was too advanced to convert to hers. Likewise she wasn't sure if it could easily understand her... though mercifully, Helios seemed to get the gist of it.

**Ehye ymg' kadishtu**

_**ONE YOU KNOW**_

''Can you be more specific?''

**Ehye llll mgepah'n'ghft ah'n'ghayar gof'nnn**

_**ONE BLINDED BY WAR-SPAWN**_

That... didn't help matters. Helios seemed to acknowledge this, a brief silence falling – made all the more uncomfortable by the chorus of squishing eyes as their gazes flickered around, looking at each other incomprehensibly.

**C' mgr'luh nwngluii**

_**SEE OUR EYES**_

The sentence made no sense to her... until several eyes of various shapes floated closer to Enterprise. The woman tensed and stared warily back at the eyes but made no move attack, on some level realising such an effort would be pointless. The eyes drew nearer until they abruptly paused, their pupils and irises dilating until they were completely gone, leaving an endless sea of white sclera.

The reason why was displayed a moment later as the eyes all gained a sheen not unlike a freshly-washed mirror, and a picture showed.

_A picture of Charles Ausburne._

''What...?'' It took Enterprise a moment to connect the dots. ''Impossible... she couldn't... what proof do you have?!''

If Helios was offended by her aggression, it didn't show it. Instead the picture blurred, shifting to a vision of Akashi's hospital room, taken from the upper corner of a room. Standing by Akashi's bedside was Charles Ausburne, a broadsword held in an overhead grip. The sword itself was of odd colour; having a golden handle and a amethyst-purple blade, with a streak of gold down the centre. Definitely not something she picked up on the way there.

It was Akashi's expression that confirmed it for Enterprise though. The look of painful hope, the edges of her expression wilting into desperate, last-second panic as she realised her fate.

The numerous eyes in front of her suddenly blinked in rapid sequence, showing several still-frames of the scene in a matter of seconds; like an old-fashioned film, only instead of camera clicks it was the squishing of their eyelids. In slow motion Enterprise watched as Ausburne's oddly-coloured broadsword came swinging down on Akashi's neck, cleaving through her neck with painful ease and knocking her now-severed head onto the floor... rolling to a stop exactly where Enterprise found it.

In front of her the eyes all blinked, the images fading. Without a word they all floated back into the throng of prying eyes, but Enterprise was too deep in thought to care anymore.

_'She couldn't of... why did she kill Akashi? Ausburne would never kill so coldly, and definitely not to a crippled ally. Not even one of those 'worms' could make her do that, no matter what illusion she saw...'_

Shaking her head slowly Enterprise stirred from her deep thoughts, turning her focus on Helios instead. ''Why did she kill her?''

**Llll mgepah'n'ghft ah'n'ghayar gof'nnn**

_**BLINDED BY WAR-SPAWN**_

''Who is... 'war-spawn'?'' Enterprise asked uncomprehendingly.

Another set of eyes slithered up to her, clumping together and their pupils and irises shrinking into oblivion. Enterprise grimaced at the sight but held her tongue, waiting until an image formed – and her stomach dropped.

Roon.

''Son of a...'' Enterprise bit her curse short, her nails digging into her palms. She had found it weird the Prototype-class woman had been scarce the last week.

Now she knew why; she was playing behind the scenes. ''How did she get that sword?''

**Hupadgh orr'e**

_**BORN OF SOUL**_

''So that's her Gift then, is it...'' Enterprise muttered thoughtfully. ''Where is she now?''

The image shifted... and revealing Charles Ausburne standing near the edge of the base, gazing over at the aflame Sakura Empire dormitory; sword in hand and craters littering the area around her.

_'Shit.' _Enterprise mentally swore, gritting her teeth. Of all the times she had to absent from the real world. ''Thank you for your help... Helios. How do I leave... whatever this is?''

**Llll c' gotha**

_**BY OUR DESIRE**_

''Then can you send me out?''

Surprisingly, the entity wasn't so agreeing.

**C' gotha**

_**WE DESIRE**_

Enterprise felt a shiver run down her spine... as all the eyes loomed closer.

''...desire what?'' She asked in a small voice.

Helios responded simply.

**Ymg'**

_**YOU**_

And in an instant, all Enterprise saw was a thousand eyes racing towards her.

X-x-X

_BOOM!_

Another deafening eruption lit up the Sakura Empire dormitory, a large chunk of the structure becoming engulfed in smoke as shellfire tore it apart.

Ayanami grit her teeth as splinter-wood battered at her guarding arms, her stomach giving a twinge of aching pain but little else. She leapt out through the half-destroyed window of Fubuki's bedroom and landed in a roll, just in time to avoid several cannon shots that whizzed past her – creating a cacophony of explosions behind her, sending dirt and debris into the air.

Z46 came from above, landing next to her and sparing a quick look at her before refocusing on their target. Aulick. The red-haired girl stared at them without emotion, her eyes glowing a luminescent purple. It was clear to both of them that the Destroyer was not in control of herself; moving with rough, mechanical motions and not reacting like a regular person would.

But that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

_BOOM!_

Ayanami leapt above the golden cannon shells racing for her, charging Aulick down. She laid her free hand on the flat edge of her sword and put her full weight behind it, bringing it crashing down on the concrete beneath Aulick's feet. The ground ruptured under her superhuman strength and splintered, causing Aulick to lose her footing – stumbling blindly, causing her next cannon shot to go wide and hit the top of the dorms.

Instead of taking advantage of Aulick's disorientation Z46 landed next to Ayanami, swinging her sabre overhead – and destroying the falling chunk of concrete that would've landed on her, the thick stone cracking into two halves and thudding at it hit the ground. Ayanami nodded her thanks and lunged, but Aulick had already recovered by now and leapt backwards, putting some distance between them.

_'...how annoying.' _Ayanami noted with a frown, falling into a ready stance.

Killing Aulick would be fairly easy. She had seen more than a few openings during their fight, as had Z46 – but therein laid the problem. They weren't trying to kill her; they were trying to disable her and stop her from fighting any more. Aulick, however, had no such restraints. She was shooting to kill.

Before either side could continue their attack the whirring of aircraft engines swiftly filled the air, so close that Aulick instinctively looked up – right up at the bomber plane that was dive-bombing them, several bombs already falling.

Ayanami leapt back just in time to avoid the cacophony of explosions that blanketed the area, concealing Aulick within a veil of black smoke. Mercifully the high winds cleared the smoke swiftly, revealing that she was fairly unharmed – burns marring her skin and blood running down her right arm, but otherwise fine.

''Dammit, I was kinda hoping that'd knock her out...''

Z46 looked up, spotting a somewhat-familiar head of blue hair. ''Aircraft Carrier; Essex...''

''That's me.'' The blue-haired carrier smiled weakly, her smile falling when Aulick straightened up. ''Shit... can you two handle her fine? I'm a little distracted holding off the rest of her sisters, I don't really have any planes to spare.''

Ayanami bobbed her head. ''We'll be fine.''

''Good.'' Essex nodded seriously, before muttering something so quietly Ayanami almost didn't hear it.

''Where the hell are you, Enterprise...?''

…

It didn't take long until reinforcements arrived, the whole base thrown into a panicked mess as they tried (and sometimes failed) to determine who was an ally and who was an enemy. It took several precious minutes for word to get around that it was the entire Fletcher-class – and _only _the Fletcher-class – that was going on a rampage.

Essex grimaced, reluctantly dismissing several of her bombers. There was too high a chance for friendly-fire to use them. The sky overhead was thick with other carriers using their planes to scout out the area, the occasional fighter performing strafing runs on the more dangerous members of the Fletcher-class. All except for one.

''So this is where you were...'' Essex murmured darkly, glaring up ahead at Charles Ausburne.

The moment Essex saw her it was clear she was behind this. For one the girl didn't have the same glowing-purples eyes the rest of them had – instead, her pupils were simply a milky white, not unlike what happened when someone went blind. Secondly in her right hand was a large broadsword, the handle a bright gold while the blade was purple with a gold streak down the middle.

The fact she was far away from the carnage, standing near the edge of the base didn't help her case.

Charles Ausburne turned towards her with a disconcertingly impassive expression. ''Essex.''

The simple one-word response instantly irritated the carrier. ''That's it? That's all you have to say?! You pull some mind-manipulation bullshit and make your sisters attack everyone, and 'Essex' is all you have to say for yourself?!''

With eerie calmness Ausburne huffed. ''I'm just doing what's necessary, Essex. I don't need to say anything for myself.''

''Necessary? _Necessary?!_'' Essex yelled angrily, sweeping her arm out. ''Explain to me what part of _this _is _necessary!_''

''All of it.'' Ausburne replied simply, tone a droning monotone. ''The Sakura Empire are a threat. They began the war many years ago, and they will do it again.''

''That's what this is about? The old war?'' Essex scowled. None had forgotten it, but almost everyone had forgiven each other. Clearly Ausburne hadn't.

The diminutive Destroyer tilted her head slightly. ''Somewhat. I'm merely serving justice, nothing more.''

''Nothing about this looks like justice, it looks like attempted murder!'' Essex barked back. ''Do you think the Commander will let you get away with this? That _anyone _will?!''

''No.'' Ausburne's answer startled the carrier. ''I fully intend to commit myself to justice, including serving my own sentence. Such is the manner of justice.''

Essex glared, struggling to understand what the hell Ausburne was on about. She was a 'ally of justice' or whatever she called it, sure, but she wasn't this... this _fanatical _about it before. She didn't talk like an emotionless robot and act like a living statue. Slowly Essex's gaze shifted to Ausburne's odd-looking sword, noticing the faint glow it held, so faint she almost missed it had Ausburne's petite frame not cast a shadow over it.

The Destroyer sensed her wandering gaze. ''_[Sword of Justice]_. That's what I call him; my companion in delivering justice.''

Essex's eyes narrowed dangerously. ''So that's how you're controlling your sisters...?''

Ausburne blinked emotionlessly. ''Correct.''

In an instant Essex raised her crossbow-like rigging and fired, the streaking blue arrow crossing the distance in a heartbeat – aimed straight for Ausburne's hand. With reflexes expected of a Destroyer Ausburne reacted, swinging upwards and cutting the arrow in half, the wisps of bright blue energy wafting past her harmlessly.

Essex was already moving. Several more glowing blue arrows whizzed through the air as Essex ran in a wide circle to Ausburne's left, forcing the Destroyer to turn with her to keep destroying her arrows. After destroying the third arrow Ausburne suddenly moved, kicking off the ground and launching towards Essex, eliciting a curse from the blue-haired woman as she hastily put some distance between them.

Ausburne was a Destroyer however; she had the advantage of speed. She closed the distance faster than Essex could make it, bringing them into melee range. The Aircraft Carrier grimace and raised her crossbow, her arms jolting when Ausburne from her blade down in a two-handed overhead strike – the unexpected power nearly bringing Essex to her knees.

''D-Damn you...!'' Essex grit out, yelling as she pushed Ausburne back – sending the diminutive girl stumbling back a step.

Not willing to give her a chance to use her oversized broadsword Essex lunged, shoulder-charging the smaller girl and knocking her back further – her right hand snapping out to grab Ausburne's sword. As if sensing her intent Ausburne instead let herself get knocked back, her sword fluttering just out of Essex's reach and eliciting a mental curse from the woman.

Ausburne leapt backwards, landing in a low crouch. She spun her blade around into a reverse-grip, effortlessly holding it despite the unwieldy size – and lunged, swinging the blade out in a short arc and forcing Essex to take a step back lest she lose a hand. The Destroyer pressed the attack, throwing her broadsword into her other hand and suddenly swinging with her left hand, the unexpected angle taking Essex off-guard.

''Nn!'' The carrier winced as the blade cut her right hip, drawing blood.

Essex leapt backwards, and this time Ausburne didn't pursue – waiting patiently with her sword hanging by her side. ''It is done. The fight is mine.''

''What do you-'' Essex didn't get a chance to finish before her throat suddenly tightened up, a choked gasp escaping her.

Her right hand flew up to her throat, desperately clawing at some unseen force strangling her. However her fingers did little to abate the crushing pressure on her windpipe, her lungs quickly beginning to burn from the lack of oxygen. From the corner of her eye she saw a faint purple glow begin to spread out from the cut on her hip, panic filling her as she realised what Ausburne intended. To control her like she did her sisters.

''S-Stop... this...!'' Essex grit out, stumbling a step towards Ausburne – but her legs gave out, sending her to her knees.

Ausburne blinked impassively at her. ''Justice weighs heavily on the criminal. You aren't a criminal, Essex, but I can't allow you to become one. So I will subdue you until you can be rehabilitated, and understand the truth of justice. Then you will serve alongside me as an ally of justice. ''

Her vision started to go black at the edges, her mind growing distant as the lack of oxygen slowly killed her. In a desperate bid she pointed her crossbow into the sky, her arm quivering – and fired.

A shrieking blue arrow soared into the sky before detonating with a deafening boom, transforming into a squadron of bombers. In response to her panic they didn't even swing around for a bombing run...

...and instead, they soared straight down at Ausburne.

_BOOM!_

Four planes erupted into plumes of raging amber flame as they kamikazed Ausburne's location, the plumes of fire engulfing the area around them and scorching the grass and cobblestone, chunks of aeroplane scattering across the impromptu-battlefield and causing further destruction.

In an instant Essex could breath again, coughing raggedly and hunching over – desperately gasping in lungfuls of air, her eyes watering from the near-suffocation. It took her a long few moments to simply catch her breath, her panic settling down as she regained control over herself. Slowly she forced herself back up to her feet, panting heavily but still alive.

The raging bonfire in front of her rapidly died down as the fuel powering it fled, disappearing along with the chunks of plane she controlled. She hated using such a heartless technique, but when her life was the on the line, she was willing to dip into the Sakura's practices. Soon without the flames the smoke began to fade too, revealing the ground to be peppered with small craters, ash and soot covering the burnt-black grass.

And standing amidst the explosion craters, was Ausburne.

''You'll... have to try harder than that... to kill me. To kill justice.'' Ausburne muttered out through laboured breaths, and it took Essex a moment to realise she was walking closer – limping so slowly she didn't initially realise.

''Give up... Ausburne...'' Essex replied, straightening up and aiming her crossbow at her former ally. ''You can't win this. Even if you beat me, the whole base will be ready to come down on you.''

Ausburne merely tilted her head. ''If that is true, then where are they?''

Essex paused, her eyes widening as she realised the truth of that statement. Where _was _everyone? Surely they had seen the massive explosion? At least one or two worried Destroyers should've come by to check the area out. Yet here she was, all alone against a Gift-wielding Destroyer who she was trying very hard not to kill.

''They're leaving it up to me.'' Essex lied quickly.

''I see.'' Ausburne acknowledged tonelessly, limping closer.

In response Essex took several steps back, keeping distance between them. However as she was forced to manoeuvrer around a small crater, she noticed Ausburne's milky eyes never left her prior location. Almost like...

''You're blind.'' Essex realised.

Ausburne's milky eyes flickered over at her, a tight expression crossing the Destroyer's face. ''Indeed. Justice is blind, and so I sacrificed my sight in exchange for greater power.''

''You'd go that far?''

''Yes. I have dedicated my life to justice, and will enact it out.''

Essex's expression twisted, irritation mixing with desperation. ''How the hell is _any _of this is justice?! You're just going around killing people for things they _might _do or _have_ done but were forgiven for! There's no reason to do any of this!''

Ausburne closed her milky eyes. ''You cannot understand what it means to be one with justice, Essex.''

''Damn straight I don't!'' Essex barked back, sweeping an arm out. ''If this is 'justice' then I don't want any part of it! And I refuse to let you walk over me and go about killing our friends and allies just because _you want revenge!_''

For the first time that day, Ausburne looked genuinely startled. ''R-Revenge...?''

The Aircraft Carrier was quick to capitalise on her shock. ''What the hell else do you call this?! I don't care what the hell you _think _you're doing, Ausburne, but this is just pointless revenge, plain and simple! There's nothing fair about attacking our allies because what they could do, or what they were forgiven for!''

She held a hand out, even though she knew Ausburne couldn't see it. ''Please, just give up. We can fix this. I don't want to have to hurt you Ausburne; don't make me do it. _Please_.''

Silence reigned over them for a heavy moment, the world around them seeming to fade away, leaving only them. Essex's hope soared when she saw Ausburne hesitantly raise a hand, her expression conflicted as she visibly warred with herself. Then her hand dropped.

''I can't.''

Essex winced. ''You can. A lot of people will be pissed, I won't lie – but we can still fix this! We can make this right! You can get redemption or whatever you want!''

Ausburne smiled and raised her sword. It was a deceptively gentle smile.

''You're right... I can make this right. I can find... _my own redemption._''

And then she swung her sword – the purple blade cleaving effortlessly through her own neck.

''_AUSBURNE!_''

Charles Ausburne died before she hit the ground, blood pooling around her and staining Essex's clothes red as the woman hugged her close, begging for her to not die.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Originally this was going to be one long chapter, but after seeing the length (15k~) I divided it into two chapters. The next one will be uploaded on the 1st of January; right after the New Year.**

**Thus, to be continued next time in Chapter 9: Blood For Blood. My favourite chapter I've written thus far, hehe~**

**And here's a little excerpt to keep you all going:  
[''You.'' Queen Elizabeth glared.  
''Me.'' Roon smiled genially. ''Release Taihou, if you'd please. She's still useful you know.''  
''And why should I?''  
''Because if you don't-'' Roon smiled wider. ''-then you'll have to deal with me.'']**


	9. Chapter 9: Blood For Blood

**A/N: My favourite chapter thus far, hehehe~**

**I'm sure you'll all find out why quite~ soon.**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 9: Blood For Blood**

''This way, onee-chan~!''

Norfolk breathlessly mumbled an agreement, hastily running after Dorsetshire. Distant explosions peppered the area, largely concentrated around the Sakura dormitory – but elsewhere too. Largely from Sakura Empire ships thinking the Eagle Union as a whole was responsible, or that they were being betrayed. Norfolk had opted to leave such confrontations to her elders, running away with Dorsetshire.

The two were heading for the edge of the base where Illustrious ordered all Royal Navy ships to gather, as to take them out of harms way while leaving the more capable members to sort out the situation. Norfolk could appreciate such a plan. Plus it meant she wouldn't need to fight, which was a nice bonus.

She didn't want to hurt anyone, nor did she want her younger sister Dorsetshire to get hurt either.

''Eek!'' Norfolk shrieked in surprise when a stray shell boomed overhead, colliding with the top of the cafeteria and raining chunks of concrete down around her.

''I've got you!'' Dorsetshire took her hand, pulling her further away from the building – the rest of the roofing collapsing down where she had been standing a moment ago. It wouldn't have killed her like a normal human, but being buried under rubble was a terrifying thought.

''Let's keep going! We're almost there, onee-chan!'' Dorsetshire flashed her elder sister a warm smile. ''Then we can go have that picnic we were planning, alright?''

Norfolk smiled weakly. She knew it was just an attempt to get her moving, but she desperately appreciated her sister's words. ''Y-Yes... let's move.''

Before either could move however a cannon shot fired – erupting mere feet away from them. Norfolk shrieked and fell on her ass in surprise while Dorsetshire whirled to face their attacker, her eyes widening upon seeing the culprit.

''Ajax?! Watch where you're aiming!''

Ajax stood not two dozen feet away, barely in the shadow of a partially uprooted tree. The sadistic woman held an unsettling grin on her face, the tree casting an ominous shadow across her face. Norfolk couldn't help but shiver at the sight of the Light Cruiser, something in her gut twisting fearfully.

''Ah, my mistake.'' Ajax drawled, stepping out from behind the tree. ''I didn't anticipate the building would stop you from running any further.''

A beat of silence passed, until Norfolk hesitantly spoke. ''Y-You intended to hit us?''

Ajax smiled widely. ''Of course. Why wouldn't I crush bugs beneath my feet, given the chance?''

''You're betraying us?! Are you the one behind this whole mess?!'' Dorsetshire yelled angrily.

''Hm? No, that would be Charles Ausburne. I'm acting on my own.'' Ajax replied with disinterest, her cannons slowly swivelling towards Dorsetshire. ''Now, be a good little _bitch _and die~''

Anything Dorsetshire intended to say was lost amidst the boom of Ajax's cannons. The tall woman cursed and threw herself to the ground, the shells battering the cafeteria wall behind her and utterly obliterating it – chunks of debris going airborne. Dorsetshire didn't linger however, quickly rising to a crouch and returning fire; barraging Ajax's location with her higher-calibre guns.

But Ajax wasn't there anymore. In the time Dorsetshire was distracted Ajax had closed the distance, and by the time the last shell left Dorsetshire's cannons, Ajax was directly in front of her. The Heavy Cruiser panicked and yelped, stumbling back a step – eyes widening as Ajax slipped inside her guard so closely that their bodies almost brushed together.

Then Ajax's fist buried itself in her stomach, and Dorsetshire folded like a card; gasping as the Light Cruiser punched her square in the solar plexus and knocked the wind out of her. Ajax wasn't done, pulling her fist back and grabbing Dorsetshire's head, yanking her down into Ajax's incoming knee – a sickening _crunch _echoing as Dorsetshire's nose broke, the woman crying out in pain before Ajax threw her to the ground, leaving her to clutch her nose.

''D-Dorsey-chan...'' Norfolk whimpered in terror, squeaking when Ajax turned her gaze onto her.

''You...'' Ajax's visage morphed, becoming downright _hateful_.

Norfolk backed away, raising her cannons warningly towards Ajax – until the demure girl tripped on a discarded chunk of concrete, stumbling backwards with a yelp. Ajax ruthlessly took advantage of her weakness, closing the distance in an instant and grabbing Norfolk by the front of her hood, yanking her close – their eyes a mere two inches apart.

Anything Norfolk intended to say was silenced as Ajax threw her down, bringing her crashing down into the ground. Norfolk cried out in pain, the concrete beneath her cratering from the sheer strength Ajax put into the blow; the hard rock digging into her back painfully. That pain was swiftly nullified when Ajax let her go, only to bring her foot down on Norfolk's stomach.

Norfolk's eyes went wide – a scream ripping itself from her throat. ''_AHH!_''

''That's it...'' Ajax snarled quietly, stomping on Norfolk again. ''_Scream you worthless murderer._''

''Stop it!'' Dorsetshire's furious yell was joined by the boom of her cannons, several golden shells lobbed towards Ajax.

The sadist merely scoffed, tilting back and letting one shell whiz mere inches past her chest; the display of unfazed confidence startling Dorsetshire. She didn't have time to ponder such impressive reflexes as Ajax turned her full attention back onto her, rushing at her with a look of cold irritation. The Heavy Cruiser took a single step back and fired again, eyes going wide as Ajax coldly side-stepped the shells with frightening ease.

She made to move back further – but there was no time. Ajax was upon her in an instant, her leg snapping out with lightning speed and striking Dorsetshire square in her left side – a choked cry escaping her as she was sent flying to her right, impacting the barely-holding cafeteria wall and crashing right through it, her vision swimming as she bounced across the cafeteria floor alongside chunks of concrete.

''N-Nn...'' Dorsetshire grunted weakly, her arms buckling as she pushed herself up.

A foot stomped on her head, sending her crashing back down into the cafeteria floor. Dorsetshire struggled briefly, only to freeze at Ajax's next words.

''Did you know this, you worthless bitch?'' Ajax whispered to her. ''The night Achilles and Leander died, one of those infernal worms went for you. They hypnotised you. They planned to consume you. But your little trash-bag of a sister held onto your arm in her sleep. You noticed it and went back to bed.''

''Norfolk saved you. And because of that, my sisters were taken instead. How does that feel, to be the sister of a murderer? Hm?''

Dorsetshire tried to respond, but could barely move her jaw due to how much pressure Ajax was putting on her head; a wince marring her expression at the pressure on her broken nose. From the corner of her eye she could see Norfolk stumbling through the hole in the wall, hesitantly training her guns on Ajax's unprotected back. She never got the chance.

''Ah-ah-ah~'' Ajax suddenly yanked Dorsetshire up by the hair, turning so the tall woman was directly in the line of fire – panic clouding Norfolk's delicate features. ''I wouldn't do that if I were you~''

Dorsetshire grit her teeth, mustering up her strength and twisted – a sharp cry escaping her as Ajax pulled on her hair, but she pushed through it; and punched Ajax right in the face. The strike was clumsy and born more from desperation than actual planning but it still succeeded in taking Ajax off-guard. The sadist let her go and stumbled back a step, clutching her sore nose with a dark scowl, her shock swiftly morphing back into dark fury.

But her job was done. ''Now!''

Norfolk obliged, her cannons booming and lobbing a thin barrage of golden shells across the cafeteria. Ajax's eyes widened but she wasn't fast enough to dodge them, two hitting dead-centre on her chest and engulfing her in a plume of fire and smoke. The explosion sent tables and chairs scattering across the room, a cacophony of noise bouncing off the walls.

Dorsetshire grit her teeth as a wave of heat rushed past her, lightly singing the tips of her hair. She was sent stumbling back from the close-range explosion but managed to keep her footing, breathing through her mouth due to her bleeding nose – her face screwing up as she tenderly clutching her broken nose, lamenting how disgraceful she probably looked to her beloved onee-chan.

''Dorsey-chan!'' Norfolk cried worriedly, running over to her.

The tall woman smiled weakly back, manoeuvring over to her as best as the terrain would allow. However she didn't dare think that Norfolk's shells were enough to down someone as tenacious as Ajax, and thusly didn't turn her back on the plume of smoke – training her guns on the area, ready to respond the moment she saw movement.

''You know...'' A voice uttered from within the smoke, making both sisters freeze. ''Getting shot like that...''

The smoke cleared, revealing Ajax with torn clothes and blood dribbling down between her partially-exposed breasts, the fragments of her purple bra barely covering her chest.

''...just makes me wanna kill you more.'' Ajax finished darkly, tilting her head down – the shadow of her hair only emphasising the ominous scarlet glow to her eyes. ''And I don't intend to make it quick.''

''Onee-chan, get behind-!''

Not fast enough. Faster than Dorsetshire could speak Ajax rushed at them, murder clear in her softly-glowing eyes. Dorsetshire didn't hesitate to unload all her cannons, several golden shells whizzing across the distance in a second; and to her surprise Ajax merely leapt into the air, twisting mid-flight – before bringing her foot down in a vicious axe-kick.

''_Ah!_'' Dorsetshire cried out as the foot collided with her shoulder, the smooth flooring beneath her cracking under the sheer force.

She tried to grab Ajax's extended leg but wasn't fast enough, the sadistic Light Cruiser suddenly twisting away like an acrobat. Ajax landed in a low crouch to her right, not even pausing for a second before she lunged – and Dorsetshire grit her teeth as the sadist landed a brutal punch to her kidney. Pain flooded her body and she stumbled, leaving herself open for the skilled cruiser to upper-cut her in the jaw.

Ajax didn't hesitate. She didn't slow down to see the effect of her blows. She just kept moving. Before Dorsetshire could recover from the upper-cut a hand grabbed her hair, throwing her onto her back – and she cried out as a cannon shot struck her dead in the stomach, burning away her clothes and scorching her skin, after-smoke swiftly filling her lungs and leaving her coughing reflexively.

''A-Ah!''

Dorsetshire's eyes opened, panic gripping her at the sound of Norfolk's cry. She lifted her head but couldn't even stand, agony ripping through her when she dared to tense her stomach muscles. Ajax stood only a few feet away, a desperately-struggling Norfolk in her grip – one hand wrapped around her onee-chan's throat.

''Let... go of her...!'' Dorsetshire grit out, gasping as she gave up trying to stand. The angle made it impossible to aim her rigging, the metal turrets half-deformed from the thrashing Ajax had given her. She never knew she was so good at hand-to-hand.

Ajax glanced back at her, scoffing. ''Like hell I will, gutter-trash.''

Norfolk tried to say something, prompting Ajax to tighten her grip – causing Norfolk to wheeze and flail helplessly, her feet barely brushing the floor. Without warning Ajax released her – only to catch her mid-fall by the back of her hood, and slamming her down into the ground. The floor cratered beneath her strength and Norfolk's shriek of pain was muffled by the concrete, chunks of earth going flying.

''How's it feel...?'' Ajax uttered darkly, lifting her foot. ''Huh? Does it hurt?''

_STOMP_

''Does it feel good, knowing you're a worthless little bitch?''

_STOMP_

''That you kill people because you're so god-damn helpless?''

_STOMP!_

''_That you took my sisters away from me, you fucking TRASH?!_''

_CRACK!_

Not even the concrete could muffle Norfolk's _screech _of utter agony, so loud even Ajax paused for a moment... before bringing her foot down on Norfolk's skull once more, slamming the girl deeper into the earth. She had done it so many times now Norfolk was nearly buried a foot into the ground, the flooring all around them cracked and shattered.

''_Onee-chan!_'' Dorsetshire cried out, stifling a scream as she forced herself up; her stomach burning in utter, raw agony, so powerful it felt like her organs were about to burst. ''_Stop this, AJAX!_''

Ajax shot her a disgusted look, and lifted her foot off Norfolk's half-buried head. Without fanfare she bent down and grabbed the demure girl by the back of her hood, forcefully yanking her out of the ground. A mess of deep cuts, half-broken bones and rapidly-swelling lips greeted Dorsetshire, her heart sinking at the state her sister had been reduced to.

''How... how could you?!'' Dorsetshire screamed at Ajax, forcing herself to crawl closer on her hands and knees, not even daring to stand lest she collapse and never get up again.

''Because she deserves it.'' Ajax replied scornfully, a twisted smile curling at her lip as she grabbed Norfolk's broken jaw, forcing her to look at Dorsetshire. ''Hey, did you know something, _little bitch? _I have a Gift too, hmhm~''

Dorsetshire suddenly felt very, very cold.

''How about I show you~?'' Ajax purred, glee in her glowing eyes.

And then suddenly, Norfolk _screamed_.

Dorsetshire's eyes went wide as Norfolk blindly spasmed like she was being shocked, her skin quickly turning an unsettling red. And then Dorsetshire saw it. Blood; leaking from Norfolk's shattered nose profusely before it began seeping from her gums. The most horrifying part when when her sister choked, spluttering up blood mid-scream, her eyes beginning to bleed too.

_''[Blood Manipulation]_.'' Ajax whispered so softly it was almost inaudible over Norfolk's screams of agony. ''Physical contact, then just a little desire... and then I can make her blood move so fast it burns her from the inside out~''

''S... Stop this! Please!'' Dorsetshire begged, terrified tears running down her cheeks. ''_PLEASE!_''

Ajax smiled smugly. ''Fine.''

In an instant Norfolk's skin stopped going red, remaining like that for a brief moment before rapidly cooling down to its normal hue, albeit with scary red scars tracing along her major veins. Norfolk's eyes stared at nothing, an incoherent whimper escaping her half-clogged throat, barely having the mind to cough out the clotting blood before she choked on it.

Ajax snorted, lifting Norfolk up before throwing her – the Heavy Cruiser crying out as she landed at Dorsetshire's feet. The taller woman instantly slipped her arms around her beloved onee-chan, cradling her like a mother would a baby.

''Onee-chan...'' What the hell was she supposed to say about this?

Norfolk cracked her bruised eyes open, staring up at Dorsetshire – and her swollen lips curled into a faint, painful smile.

''Everything... will be okay... Dorsey-chan...'' Norfolk wheezed out.

''Yes... yes it will...'' Dorsetshire smiled desperately, uncaring of the tears running down her cheeks like waterfalls. ''W-We'll go and do that p-picnic, just l-like we promised, right?''

Norfolk's eyes fluttered. ''Yes... I'd... like that...''

''H-Hey, keep your eyes o-open, onee-chan. Vestal s-says you need to keep your eyes open.''

The smaller girl – _a girl who looked so frighteningly tiny when dozens of bones were broken and her blood had boiled her insides_ – only smiled.

''I... love you... Dorsey-chan...'' Norfolk's speech slurred, becoming softer. ''Everything... will be... al... alright...''

Norfolk's eyes drifted closed, her muscles going slack. ''Everything... will... be...''

Dorsetshire's smile froze, glued to her face. ''Hey... stay awake, onee-chan.''

Silence.

''H-Hey, i-it's not funny, answer me.''

Nothing. Not even a suppressed giggle, nor a quirk of the lips.

''Y-You're starting t-t-to scare me.'' Dorsetshire gripped her sister tight, panic gripping her. ''S-Say something... please...''

Not even her chest moved; her breathing still and her heartbeat slowing to an unmoving rhythm, a drum to never beat again.

''No, no no no you can't die...'' Dorsetshire's pupils dilated, her fear heightening at her own admission. ''Please, wake up, don't leave me alone... don't leave your worthless little sister all by herself, please... c'mon, wake up, please... onee-chan... d-don't... _don't leave me..._''

The truth slowly dawned on Dorsetshire, her eyes welling up with fresh tears and a sob wracking her throat. She desperately clutched Norfolk and rocked back and forth, like the gentle cradling would wake her back up; as if she was a baby going for a nap. In her arms, so broken and still, she almost looked like one.

''Ahahaha~! Such a wonderful expression~!''

Dorsetshire looked up, staring at Ajax through tearful eyes. The sadistic woman bore a wide grin on her face, the faintest hints of insanity fluttering at the edges of her expression, the corrupting influence of something unseen tampering with her mind. Dorsetshire didn't notice the insanity. She didn't notice the wide grin. She didn't notice any of it.

All she noticed, was Ajax.

_'She killed onee-chan.'_

Something ugly bubbled inside her. A raging twist in her guts that morphed like a ravenous flame, devouring her insides and soaring through her nerves, consuming her pain and fuelling itself. Every ounce of her pain, every inch of her agony, every last drop of her sorrow – all of it was consumed by the ravenous force building in her heart, filling her with only one emotion.

_**Hatred.**_

''Hm? That's a scary expression you have there...'' Ajax leered and leaned closer – her pink lips curling into a haughty smirk as she enunciated every, last, syllable.

''_Dor-sey-chan~_''

And in an instant, Dorsetshire erupted with a scream of unbridled rage – and from her very soul an _enormous _conflagration of black-red energy screeched into existence, rushing out towards Ajax in an apoplectic wave and obliterating everything in its path.

Ajax's eyes went wide, raising her arms in a guard – and then all she knew was agony.

X-x-X

_**BOOM!**_

The _world-shaking _eruption was felt all over the Naval Base, every Ship-Girl going stiff as they laid witness to a titanic spear of black-red energy screeching high into the sky, so far up that it reached the clouds and made the ground tremble like the very earth was being split open.

''What... the hell...?'' Cleveland uttered in cold disbelief, staring at the spear of ungodly power. It rivalled _Enterprise's_ beam of light when she first unlocked her Gift in pure power and size alone.

The unconscious form of Thatcher rested in her arms; the only reason why Cleveland didn't drop her arms in shock. Instead she forcibly shook her head, snapping herself out of her thoughts. Just when all the Fletcher-class girls simultaneously passed out for some reason, now _this _happens. As if their luck couldn't get any worse.

Cleveland bit her lip, glancing over at Columbia. The four sisters were fairly well-off – they had only been fighting Thatcher for a minute before she abruptly lost her purple eyes and passed out, so they assumed that whatever was controlling her had died or been deactivated. They could check it out. But not with Thatcher in their arms.

''Denver, take Thatcher to the medical ward.'' Cleveland ordered her grey-haired sister, said girl taking a moment to snap out of her shock.

''Right!'' Denver nodded hastily, accepting the unconscious Destroyer and running off.

Cleveland silently wished Denver luck, turning and running towards the source of the explosion – the spear of unholy light slowly fading away into wisps of energy and the tremors settling down. Thinking quickly Cleveland took a left, heading towards the beach. There'd be less people there who'd potentially fight or stop them, thus meaning they could get there faster.

Mercifully very few people had thought to go to the sandy stretch by the water, not a single other person there. Sand kicked underfoot as Cleveland ran along the beach, hearing Columbia and Montpelier following only a step behind, ready to assist her with whatever she desired. Cleveland couldn't help but smile at the thought. She didn't deserve such unfalteringly loyal sisters.

''Hey~ Cleveland!''

Cleveland grinned at the familiar voice, spinning around. ''Yo, San... Diego...?''

Her grin faltered then fell entirely as she laid eyes on her cherry-haired comrade. San Diego met her eyes with her usual cheer... and with the unmoving corpses of Saratoga and Lexington casually laying by her feet, held by the hair. Both carriers were bloodied and beaten, their skulls dented inwards like someone had stomped on them until they stopped moving.

And if the dried tear-tracks running down Lexington's cheeks were any indication, their deaths hadn't been painless. Far from it.

''What... what the hell?'' Columbia muttered, taking a step back.

Cleveland agreed with that sentiment, her mind grinding to a halt. ''San Diego... what are... why did...?''

''Hehe, I had to get rid of the competition somehow, right~?'' San Diego winked, a wide grin stretching across her face. ''I've gotta be number one somehow, after all~! So I bashed their heads in!''

A cold shiver ran up Cleveland's spine, backing up a step on instinct. This wasn't San Diego. She didn't wantonly murder people just to have a better chance of being an 'idol'. She didn't cheerfully explain how she bashed in her skulls. How she took her allies – her _friend's _lives for the sake of popularity.

And San Diego certainly didn't have a psychotic glow to her eyes, a faint red hue emanating from her irises.

''Aw, what's the matter, Cleveland~?'' San Diego cheerfully skipped closer, only to pause when Montpelier coldly summoned her rigging and aimed it at her. ''Hey~! I didn't do anything yet!''

''Get away from us.'' Montpelier coldly ordered.

''Eh~?'' San Diego tilted her head, and it took Cleveland a chilling moment to realise that San Diego hadn't blinked once during the entire conversation. ''But I wanna hug ya~''

Mechanical whirring filled the air as Columbia too summoned her rigging, and after a second so did Cleveland. All three girls stared down San Diego – and watched as she tilted her head head down, only making her grin seem all the wider; the shadows of her hair exposing how bright her eyes were glowing.

''Fine then.'' San Diego's smile didn't falter as she spoke. ''Be like that.''

In a flash San Diego's rigging appeared around her. Montpelier took that as a hostile gesture and fired, her cannon booming as they lobbed several golden shells towards their mentally-unhinged comrade – only to be left shocked silent when the shells _disintegrated_.

''Hehe~!'' San Diego cackled in an almost-innocent way. ''Ya didn't think I won over Sara-chan just with my guns, did'ya~?''

Even as San Diego spoke Cleveland gazed down, staring in disbelief at Saratoga and Lexington – watching as their bodies slowly _dissolved._ Their fair skin flaked off and their hair slowly fluttered away into ash-like particles, their torn clothing disintegrating at a much faster rate. Even the slowly-drying blood was quick to flake off and disappear from the world. More than that the sand beneath her began to disappear, the difference so miniscule she almost didn't notice.

''I got a little 'Gift' too.'' San Diego cheerfully continued, slowly walking towards them – not even acknowledging Columbia's shells that dissolved before they hit her. ''I was gonna call it 'no-go zone', but that just sounds so boring, y'know~? So I went with _[Annihilation Zone]_ instead!''

Cleveland tried to speak; her mouth moving yet no sound coming out.

The cherry-haired girl only giggled at that. ''Heh, it's pretty cool huh? Anything that gets near me – poof! Annihilated! Well I mean not instantly, not unless I touch it, but still it sounds a lot cooler than 'Annihilation Touch', doesn't it? Makes me look like some kind of evil idol! Sandy-chan, the Evil Idol of Terror~! I like it!''

''Sis...'' Columbia whispered to her. ''Run.''

''What?!'' Cleveland whispered back, startled – doubly so when she saw Montpelier glance back at her.

''Get some help. We'll hold her off.'' Columbia grimly told her. ''The three of us can't handle her alone. Not if she's telling the truth about her Gift.''

Cleveland furiously shook her head. ''There's no way I'm leaving you two! Someone will hear the cannon shots, we just have to be patient! We're in this together!''

Columbia smiled exasperatedly and didn't even try to argue further – simply reaching up, and knocking her aviator sunglasses down over her eyes. ''Then let's try not die, eh?''

Montpelier raised a finger-gun, her expression coldly stoic. ''Denver should get here soon. We'll team up on her.''

''Heh.'' Cleveland smiled confidently, strutting past her two sisters – and raising her guns. ''Stand down San Diego. Last chance. We don't wanna hurt you.''

In response, the cherry-haired Light Cruiser giggled.

''Ehehe... but that's the thing, Cleveland...''

In an instant, Lexington and Saratoga's heads were obliterated into nothingness, leaving San Diego's hands free.

''_I want to hurt you._''

''Back!'' Cleveland yelled in an instant, kicking off the sand and leaping back just in time to avoid the shells that blanketed her position.

San Diego broke out into a full sprint at her, the terrain around her slowly disintegrating from her mere presence. Cleveland grimaced and fired her cannons, but her shells didn't even make it within three feet of San Diego before they dissolved into nothingness. Montpelier tried attacking from the side but her shells too melted away before hitting anything.

Cleveland muttered a curse, hastily backing up and kicking off a stray rock, launching herself out of San Diego's reach. The cherry-haired psycho only twisted around, her focus instead on Montpelier – and with surprising speed, San Diego lunged for her. Montpelier's eyes went wide and she tried to back up, but she stumbled on a small rock; hesitating for a brief half-second and allowing San Diego to get close.

''Nn!'' Montpelier winced, rips suddenly forming on her clothes and cuts spurting blood, rapidly growing within the span of a second.

Mercifully Montpelier dodged out of San Diego's chasing hand, firing point-blank at the cruiser to no effect – using the momentum of her cannons to push herself out of San Diego's killing radius. San Diego turned, clearly intent on giving chase – only for surprise to colour her expression when she felt someone enter her _[Annihilation Zone]_.

_BOOM!_

''_Ah!_'' San Diego cried out as several shells erupted against her back; weaker than they should be, but hitting nonetheless.

Columbia wasted no time in leaping away, a pained expression her face. The second she left the invisible radius around San Diego the cuts and bone-deep pain stopped, but that didn't make the numerous, albeit minor wounds go away.

''We have to get close to hit her...'' Cleveland muttered worriedly, watching from a distance and desperately trying to think of a plan. ''But we can't do that without taking damage, and if she touches us...''

She didn't know what would happen. But if the now-headless Lexington and Saratoga were any indication; nothing good.

''Maybe a Battleship would have a better shot? Their shells are bigger...'' Cleveland frowned, casting her gaze around; but nobody was nearby. Hopefully that wouldn't stay the same for long; surely someone would come to investigate?

Yes, of course they would. They just needed to buy themselves time.

There was no more time for planning. Cleveland fired an opening barrage to distract San Diego, but to her frustration the cherry-haired girl didn't even spare her a glance, instead focusing on catching the more-mobile Montpelier. Even though her expression didn't change it was clear Montpelier was struggling, her brow furrowing unnoticeably as she hastily kept leaping and manoeuvring around the large rocks lining the seawall, constantly putting distance between herself and San Diego.

Muttering a curse Cleveland kicked off the seawall, soaring overhead. She spun around mid-flight and aimed straight down at San Diego, but like always her shells disintegrated before they could strike anywhere remotely near the girl. As if annoyed by her attack San Diego glanced up, her anti-air turrets swirling towards her.

_'Oh shi-!'_ Cleveland didn't have time to finish that thought before she got a face-full of anti-air flak, sending her crashing down onto the beach as she screwed up her landing – coughing away the smoke that had slipped into her lungs.

Instincts screamed at her to move and she did, blindly kicking off the sand and landing a few feet away – just in time to avoid the shellfire that would've likely struck her spine. The edges of her white jacket began to hiss and she panicked, spinning around-

-only to find San Diego a mere foot away.

Time seemed to slow down. The air around her felt so much heavier, her clothes slowly splitting and tearing at the seams, disintegrating under the invisible weight of San Diego's _[Annihilation Zone]_. Stunned red eyes met gleeful blue, the strange slow motion allowing Cleveland to see San Diego draw closer, her hand outstretched towards her chest.

Like a ghostly whisper, San Diego's voice reached her. ''_Got you._''

_''BIG SIS!''_

The last thing Cleveland saw was San Diego touching her shoulder – before a gaping hole blew apart half her torso.

And then, she knew nothing.

X-x-X

Belfast liked to think she was one of the more perceptive Royal Navy ships. She attended to all of Queen Elizabeth's needs, so it was nearly mandatory to be able to read between the lines and notice little details.

So when the Commander didn't so much as leave his office, despite the base currently fighting something akin to a civil war?

That made her suspicious. And rightly so, it seemed.

''Don't worry, my beloved. We'll leave this wretched place soon and be happy together... j-just after one more kiss, alright? I'm too greedy, I know, ahaha...''

Belfast narrowed her eyes, her back pressed against the wall outside the Commander's office as she peered in through the crack in the door. Taihou sat atop the Commander's lap, giggling to herself and lovingly kissing him, apparently ignorant of the fact the Commander wasn't even conscious – his eyes open but unblinking, a dazed look in them. He was certainly alive, but like he was... drugged, if she was to give a word for it.

_'Taihou normally isn't so bold... at least not enough to kiss the Commander unheeding of his will...' _Belfast slowly shifted off the wall, raising her wrist-mounted cannon and slowly pushing the door open.

Taihou abruptly fell silent, the quiet creak of the door visibly setting her on edge. With dangerous slowness she turned, glaring back at Belfast with irritation clear on her face. Belfast's eyes narrowed further in response, sensing something amiss with the carrier. It wasn't anything physical; rather, it was like the very air around her was slowly crackling, not unlike the sparks of a quiet campfire.

''What are you doing here, Taihou?'' Belfast asked simply, keeping up an air of cordiality.

Taihou didn't even pretend to give a crap. ''Get out of my sight, maid. Do that and I'll let you live.''

Belfast's polite expression didn't falter. ''I'm afraid I can't do that. The Commander is my superior; someone to protect. And you are, from my perspective, being a direct _threat _to him.''

''Is that so...?'' Taihou slipped out of the Commander's lap, glaring over her shoulder as she carefully picked up the Commander, and threw him over her shoulder. ''I can't let such a cruel insult lie, I'm sure you know.''

A beat. ''And what do you intend to do about it?''

Taihou exhaled – lips parting as they curled into a haughty smile. _''Rend you to ash_.''

Belfast's only warning was the temperature of the room suddenly skyrocketing, her eyes going wide and instinctively leaping back – just in time to avoid an eruption of amber flames. However the flames followed her, shrieking through the open doors and rushing straight at her like a pyroclastic serpent. It was all she could do to raise her arms into a guarding position, and grit her teeth.

The flames washed over her a heartbeat later, rushing past her curvy frame and eliciting a stifled cry of pain from the maid; her cruiser-class armour doing little against the searing flames. The sheer force behind the flames sent her crashing through the wall behind her, tumbling out the streak of fire and hitting the unforgiving concrete of the path below – wincing at the hot agony dancing along her nerves.

_'Note to self... blocking... doesn't work...' _Belfast noted with dark humour, her lips weakly quirking up into a smile.

Her smile quickly disappeared as the serpent of fire faded, leaving just a burning hole in the side of the command building. Taihou lazily strolled up to the open hole and peered down at her, disgust clear on her features. Despite being in the centre of the initial explosion the carrier hadn't lost a hair from her head, nor had the Commander; both perfectly unharmed.

Shoving back her pain Belfast forced herself to her feet, grunting when her knees gave a spike of protest. Despite her singed skin and burnt dress she stared down Taihou fearlessly, something that only seemed to annoy Taihou more – and prompting her to jump down from the hole in the wall, an orb of fire manifesting above her head.

''Begone.'' Taihou uttered coldly.

At her unspoken command the fireball launched, but Belfast was already moving – ignoring the heat tingling her back as it erupted behind her. The cruiser raised her and fired, not daring to use her rigging cannons lest she hit the Commander. Her golden shell crossed the distance in a heartbeat but Taihou seemed unfazed, a fact proven when a wall of flame suddenly shrieked into existence between them and devoured the shell.

Belfast looked up and cursed, leaping back just in time to avoid the wall of fire that came crashing down on her prior location; the veritable sea of flames giving chase and rushing up towards her airborne form. Belfast waited until the flames got close before suddenly tilting her body to the right, throwing her weight off-course and letting the flames miss her by a hairs-breadth.

''Tch.'' Taihou clicked her tongue, flicking her wrist and letting the flames combine into a singular serpent-like creature, giving chase.

In response Belfast fired several cannon shots at the flame serpent, her shells merely disintegrating moments after being engulfed by the fire. However her shots had the intended effect of knocking her further away, causing the flame serpent to crash down on the concrete a few feet away. Belfast swiftly took advantage of the opening, sprinting past the semi-solid serpent and towards Taihou.

The Aircraft Carrier narrowed her eyes in response, merely flicking a hand and summoning another wall of fire. However Taihou was shocked silent when Belfast simply sprinted through it, bursting from the wall of flames with embers clinging to her reddening skin, steel clear in her eyes as she raised her hand.

_BOOM!_

Taihou cried out as the shell hit point-blank, blowing up in her face. Without missing a beat Belfast grabbed the Commander by the back his jacket, pulling him off the startled Taihou's shoulders – only to gasp when a sudden whip of fire curled around her ankle, the sudden restraint sending her falling to her knees; the Commander rolling out of her grip.

''How unsightly...'' Taihou growled, yanking on the whip and eliciting a stifled grunt from Belfast; her pained expression revealing how much she was holding back a cry of pain.

A shadow loomed overhead and Belfast's eyes widened, gaze flickering up in time to see the massive looming flame-serpent leering down at her – faceless yet somehow conveying its delight, matching the dark amusement dancing in Taihou's eyes. Without any final words the snake came crashing down-

''_[Second Royal Decree: Divine Protection]!_''

-until the flames collided with a glowing golden barrier that suddenly blinked into existence above Belfast, unfaltering against the torrent of flames.

Taihou muttered a curse and retracted her flames, allowing Belfast to see a third figure standing high above them atop the building. Her beloved queen and unfaltering companion, a woman who wielded the stature of a girl but the wisdom of an ageless monarch.

Queen Elizabeth.

''You shall not harm my Head Maid any further, Taihou of Sakura!'' Queen Elizabeth declared in a loud voice, thumping her sceptre down on the roof. ''Begone from our sight at once, and I shall be merciful in your punishment!''

Taihou snarled. ''Who are _you _to order me around, you-?!''

Suddenly a great pressure fell down on Taihou, her eyes going wide at the immense gravity crushing down on her. She tried to stand but her knees failed her, buckling and sending her to the ground; ironically kneeling before the infamous Iron Queen.

''_[First Royal Decree: Royal Presence]_.'' Queen Elizabeth uttered heavily, daintily stepping over the edge and landing gracefully, the ungodly pressure not fading even slightly – if anything it only increased on Taihou. ''Do not test me, _infant_.''

''My, be gentle on her, will you~?''

The sudden fourth voice startled even Queen Elizabeth, her eyes widening in surprise. She snapped around and looked past Belfast's kneeling form, eyes going a touch wider at the sight of the infamous Prototype-class Heavy Cruiser – Roon. With the Commander affectionately held in a bridal carry.

''You.'' Queen Elizabeth glared.

''Me.'' Roon smiled genially. ''Release Taihou, if you'd please. She's still useful you know.''

''And why should I?''

''Because if you don't-'' Roon smiled wider. ''-then you'll have to deal with _me_.''

Queen Elizabeth grimaced at that. For a long moment relative silence reigned, the tension growing in tandem with Roon's widening smile until-

''...very well.'' Queen Elizabeth begrudgingly complied, deactivating her _[First Royal Decree] _with a thought. ''Begone from my sight.''

''As you wish~'' Roon cheerfully smiled, turning away. ''Come along Taihou. We shouldn't keep _Herr Animaus_ waiting~''

''Hai...'' Taihou grit the word out, clearly unhappy about her apparent subordination but holding her tongue regardless.

Queen Elizabeth watched them go, narrowing her eyes when they simply seemed to phase out of existence – but made no attempt to follow. There was no point; she couldn't handle the both of them on her own, not while protecting Belfast and potentially the Commander. She knew when to pick her battles. She would have her chance later.

Pushing those thoughts from her mind Elizabeth fast-walked over to Belfast's side, slipping an arm under her maid.

''Your Majesty... you'll get your dress dirty...'' Belfast muttered softly, wincing as she stood up.

Elizabeth glanced down, noting the trickle of blood staining the side of her outfit. ''That's hardly important. I'm taking you to Vestal, protests or no – understood, _Bel?_''

Belfast smiled weakly. ''Understood... Elizabeth.''

The Iron Queen huffed pridefully, a smile tugging on her lips as she easily picked up the larger woman, carrying her away to get help.

X-x-X

''Haah... haah... fuck...''

Ajax's heavy panting echoed around the desolate forest, far away from the Naval Base. Blood stained deep into her ruined outfit, her right arm nothing more than a bloody stump. Thin red tendrils extended from the stump, weakly attempting to regenerate, but she didn't have the energy left. She had expended enough of her energy already just healing her grievous wounds she had accrued from taking Dorsetshire's attack head-on.

Perhaps driving her to the brink of rage wasn't the best of ideas.

''Ara, you look unwell~''

Ajax glanced up, glaring lightly at the mirthful Atago – the Sakura woman casually sitting against a fallen log, polishing her sword while awaiting the arrival of Roon and Taihou. Off to the side San Diego sat off in her own little world, giggling at something only she could see and whispering to it.

''_No_, I couldn't tell.'' Ajax bit back sarcastically, wiggling her stump. ''Does I _look_ well to you?!''

Atago didn't lose her amused smile. ''You could be better.''

''Arrogant little _bitc-_''

''Now now, control your temper sadist-chan~'' Atago giggled, unheeding of Ajax's narrowed gaze. ''I'm sure Roon will be more than happy to supply you enough power to fix yourself. Can't have you crippled when our plan progresses, after all~''

Ajax continued glaring at her for a long moment before turning away, gritting her teeth.

It didn't take long for Roon and Taihou to return, the latter looking distinctly annoyed. Given that Taihou normally looked annoyed when she wasn't fawning over the Commander, nobody paid it any mind. Roon walked into the centre of their loosely-organised group, her genial smile unfailing and her eyes closed into innocent, yet distinctly ominous slits.

''We'll have to find a suitable location to take up residence. Herr Animaus believes Wahr'rot and Helios will be making their moves soon. Those back at base will likely come for us soon too; if not for us, then for the Kommandant.''

''Well, we'll just have to kill them, won't we?'' Taihou haughtily remarked.

''Indeed.'' Atago chuckled softly, rising to her feet. ''So, where to now, _'Roon-sama'?_''

If Roon was offended by the mockingly-respectful title, she didn't show it. ''To Saffrona.''

Ajax raised a brow. ''That little city down the coast? Why there?''

Roon glanced back at her, and her smile widened.

''Where else will we get enough souls?''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: And thus the first arc of this story draws to a close, and the three gods are finally revealed. Helios, Wahr'rot, and Animaus. I'll leave you to ponder if their names mean anything, hehe~**

**See you next time in Chapter 10: Lifelines~  
(No excerpt this time~)**


	10. Chapter 10: Lifelines

**A/N: Best get them heartstrings out, 'cause I'm gonna be playing them for the rest of the second arc (Ch10-Ch15). Romance, angst, some good ol' pining... and maybe a little despair~**

**But to give you a little hint to toy around with, for later chapters:  
''Beware that which bears the name, 'World Ender'.''**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 10: Lifelines**

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

The slow, repetitive beeping of the heart-rate monitor bounced off the cold white walls of the hospital room. Numerous machines littered the area near the medical bed, the blonde figure within slowly breathing into a respirator mask.

Cleveland remained unmoving within the hospital bed, the thin white covers pulled up to her chest – a chest thick with bandages. Vestal had tried to repair what she could, but the damage was severe. No; severe was too light a word for it. She shouldn't have even been alive. Her left lung, part of her heart, a good chunk of her stomach and spleen... all of it gone in an instant. Her left arm wasn't spared either; nothing more than her hand left. There was nothing for Vestal to reattach it to, as she didn't have the energy spare to restore her arm; leaving it as a small stump.

It was nothing short of a miracle that she was still alive. Many lesser people would've died the instant it happened, not lived for another minute until she reached Vestal's desperate care. However even under Vestal's care there was only so much she could do.

She was a doctor. Not a miracle worker.

The soft green glow faded from beneath her palms and Vestal breathed a soft, sad sigh – stepping away from the bed. Movement caught her attention and she turned, her tired eyes meeting those of Montpelier. The three Cleveland-class sisters hadn't left the blonde for even a single second, going as far as taking up defensive locations around the room; Columbia faux-casually resting next to the window, Denver stiff on the chair to Cleveland's right and Montpelier behind the door, ready to ambush anyone who entered.

Vestal would've called it overkill, if she didn't know that San Diego of all people was the one to do this. Apparently the sisters had decided that nobody could be trusted.

''How is she?'' Montpelier's voice was monotone, but there was a certain bone-weary tiredness and worried hope to it that made Vestal wince.

''She's...'' And here came the worst part of her job. ''...not good.''

All eyes went to her, and Montpelier's hope died. ''Why?''

''The damage is extensive. I've healed external and internal injuries, but the damage goes far deeper than that.'' Vestal explained. ''Her Wisdom Cube itself is damaged. I'm not capable of healing one of them; only Akashi _knew _how to – and she's... no longer with us, as you remember.''

Montpelier's expression twisted, torn between sorrowful anger and utter despair. ''T-There has to be something you can do! You're a Repair Ship!''

''I can't heal souls, Montpelier.''

''Then try harder! Spend more time on her, you- I- _just do something!_'' Montpelier uncharacteristically yelled, her composure cracking – angry tears threatening to fall.

''Monty.'' Columbia called softly, yet her voice stilled Montpelier – the normally-stoic girl bowing her head and gritting her teeth, barely holding back her furious sorrow.

Vestal simply closed her eyes, one hand coming up to nurse her aching forehead. ''I'm _trying my best_, Montpelier. I've got two dozen injured and a handful of dead in my arms. I don't have the time or capacity to spend extreme amounts of time on any single Ship-Girl. I'm sorry. But I'm doing all I can, and sometimes that just isn't enough.''

Opening her eyes Vestal glanced back at Columbia. ''Cleveland doesn't have long left. I suggest you spend what time you have left with her. I'll put up a sign so you're not disturbed.''

Columbia nodded slightly, the sunglasses over her eyes hiding how red they were. ''Yeah, we will... and, thanks... thanks for trying, Vestal.''

The Repair Ship offered a tiny, fleeting smile back before swiftly leaving the room, closing it shut behind her. Breathing a heavy sigh she put her back against the door, closing her eyes for just a moment. She was tired. So very tired. It was evening by now and the attack ended in the early morning, not even an hour after she had been taken away by Graf Zeppelin and Illustrious.

And since then she had been healing people constantly, spouting reassurances and dealing with Ship-Girls breaking down into sobs as they stood over their dead comrades, gunned down by the controlled Fletcher-class girls. She was a medic. But she wasn't unbreakable. She knew she was stretching thin, and as a doctor she full-well knew the dangers of that.

But she couldn't stop. She couldn't afford to. So many people were counting on her, and with Unicorn and Arizona able to only heal the most minor of injuries, she was all on her own.

''Hn...'' Vestal grunted softly, forcing her eyes open. The glare of the overhead lights peered back at her and she tilted her gaze down, pushing off the closed door and heading for the next room on her rounds.

It was only a few doors down but she took her time, giving herself a minute to recompose herself. Telling Columbia that her idolised sister was actively dying and there was nothing Vestal could do was a hard thing to say, especially when many in the Eagle Union saw her as a miracle worker, able to overcome anything short of death. She appreciated the confidence, normally. Now she regretted never correcting their grandiose assumptions.

Shaking her head Vestal gathered her thoughts, took a breath, and knocked on the door. ''Dorsetshire. Are you decent?''

No reply came, but she wasn't surprised. Sighing to herself Vestal opened the door and walked inside, her gaze instantly drawn to the figure laying in bed. Dorsetshire looked fine externally; Vestal had managed to heal pretty much all her injuries fairly well, her nose so perfectly fixed you could forget it was broken mere hours ago. But for all her healing abilities, she couldn't begin to medicate the mental injuries.

Seeing that Dorsetshire wasn't in the mood for talking – she hadn't been since she awoke from her brief post-Gift coma – Vestal did her usual routine check-up. Simple things like monitoring temperature fluctuations, heartbeat, blood flow; all of it just to make sure things were in order. When it came to newfound Gifts, especially with one as frighteningly destructive as Dorsetshire's, she was eager to be careful.

''Do you feel any different from earlier?'' Vestal asked softly.

Silence. Like always.

Humming and pretending she got an answer Vestal continued her work, minutes dragging by in utter silence as Dorsetshire barely even blinked; her brown eyes holding a disconcerting glazed look to them.

''...and that's us done for now.'' Vestal gently remarked, giving Dorsetshire a soft tap on the cheek. The tall woman didn't even blink. ''I'll be going now.''

Vestal quietly departed the room – but just as she reached the doorway, Dorsetshire spoke hoarsely.

''...what am I supposed to do... without onee-chan...?''

The Repair Ship thought for a moment. ''Whatever you feel is right. Your fate is your own, Dorsetshire...''

''...and drink some water. I don't want to have to intubate you.''

Vestal didn't wait around for a response, departing and leaving Dorsetshire to ponder her words.

…

''Haah...''

Vestal sighed, collapsing back into her desk chair. Her personal office was blissfully silent, but even then the muted sobs of Z23 reached her ears, signalling that Z20 had finally passed on. Another one she couldn't save; a point-blank cannon shot to the head simply wasn't fixable, even if she was in prime condition. Not when there wasn't anything left to fix.

Slowly she flopped an arm over her eyes, giving herself a single minute to compose herself. She had to keep going. When midnight fell she could take some sleep pills and pass out for a few hours until morning; four o'clock should be a good time to check on Cleveland. If she was gone by that point, then she'd enlist Belfast's assistance in cleaning up the body. Say what you will about maids, but they knew how to get a job done; all they needed was the order.

Suddenly the door opened, a frighteningly familiar voice reaching her ears. ''You look like crap, Vestal.''

''Enterprise?!'' Vestal panicked, all but leaping out of her seat – her eyes wide as she found the Aircraft Carrier standing before her, smiling wryly and laying a cup of fresh coffee on the nearest table. ''W-What are you doing up? You should be in bed, you-''

''Easy~'' Enterprise laid her hands on the panicking woman's shoulders, halting her. ''Calm down, Vestal. I'm fine.''

''No, you don't understand...!'' Vestal bit her lip, hesitating. ''You...''

Memories flashed in her mind – of Hood carrying a comatose Enterprise into the medical ward, the carrier literally _foaming at the mouth_ and twitching like she was suffering a shock of some kind. Vestal had nearly had a heart attack when she saw it, but the truth of what she found was so much more heart-rending.

''Ssh...'' Enterprise soothed, one hand cupping Vestal's head and soothing running it down her hair. ''It's alright. I've never felt better.''

After a moment Vestal let herself slip into Enterprise's embrace, burying her face in the taller woman's shoulders. ''You don't understand... when I healed you, I saw it...''

''It?''

''You have _eyes_ inside your skull. Just like Akashi did.''

''...oh.'' Enterprise noted, surprise mixing with dim realisation. ''That... can't be good.''

Vestal shook her head slowly. ''What did you do while I was gone, Enterprise...?''

''I went to Helios and made contact with it-''

_SMACK!_

Enterprise's head jerked to the side, her eyes widening a touch as her cheek stung. However staring down into Vestal's wide eyes, tears beginning to prick at the corners, she realised her mild pain was nothing compared to Vestal's.

''You did _WHAT?!_'' Enterprise winced at the volume. ''You know what that _thing _did to Akashi! She went _insane _just by being near it! And you _made contact with it?!_''

''I needed to know who killed Akashi!'' Enterprise defended herself, gripping Vestal's hand before it could slap some sense into her – continuing in a softer voice. ''I needed to prove you didn't do it.''

Vestal's expression fell. ''Did you think I did?''

''No. Not even for a second.'' Enterprise replied firmly, pulling the medic back into a hug. ''But the others doubted you. So I went to the only one who could possibly know; Helios... and, for the record, it did tell me. I just didn't wake up in time to tell everyone else.''

''...please, _don't _scare me like that again. I thought you would...'' Vestal trailed off.

'Become like Akashi' was left unsaid, but not unheard.

''I'll never do that, Vestal.'' Enterprise uttered simply, stroking the back of the medic's head. ''Even if I go insane, I'll never hurt you. I'd sooner kill myself than lay a finger on you.''

Vestal sniffled, her tearful laugh muffled by Enterprise's shoulder. ''That's what worries me...''

Enterprise smiled weakly. She had learned long ago to cast aside her reckless nature, but even then she couldn't shake off the habit entirely. If it came down to herself or Vestal, she'd slit her own throat without hesitation. She refused to harm an ally, even if it meant taking her own life in the process.

A long silence reigned, and neither were sure how to break it. That was until Enterprise noticed how Vestal was slowly going limp against her side. ''Are you alright, Vestal?''

''H-Huh?'' The medic quickly slipped away from her embrace, a rosy flush to her cheeks. ''Y-Yes... I just got lost in thought is all.''

Enterprise frowned however, gently grasping Vestal's shoulders. ''...how long was I out?''

Vestal thought for a moment. ''...around eight to nine hours.''

''And have you been healing people that entire time?'' The carrier asked sternly. Vestal winced. ''Without a break?''

The shorter woman laid a hand on Enterprise's. ''You know I can't stop. People need me.''

''You'll crash if you keep doing this. Remember the last time you overworked yourself? After you nearly managed to overdose on caffeine pills?''

''That was necessary. The whole fleet was bloody and bruised – you can't just expect me to sit by and let them suffer!'' Vestal countered hotly.

Just like how Yorktown was Enterprise's sore spot, so too was the Battle of Bulker Bay for Vestal – a battle waged against the Sirens a little over a year ago, ending with their defeat and three dozen dead. Vestal saved many lives that day, but it came at the cost of her well-being; working for nearly a full week without sleep and swallowing more caffeine than water. Ship-Girls were more resistant to toxins than humans... and yet Vestal nearly managed to poison herself from the sheer amount.

''I don't expect you to, Vestal. I just want you to be mindful of your own health.'' Enterprise replied softly. ''Nothing good will happen if you pass out on us. If your own well-being won't stop you, then at least understand that overworking yourself will only hurt everyone. _I_ will be hurt.''

Vestal blushed, looking down. ''I-I see... I'll... I'll try and get some rest. I'll pace myself.''

''That's all I ask, Vestal.'' Enterprise replied warmly.

Vestal hesitantly returned the smile, the oddly demure look on the medic's face sending a strange flutter through Enterprise. She glanced away with a light blush of her own, tipping her hat down in a weak attempt to abate the foreign warmth. Instead she quickly switched topics, eager to fill the sudden silence hanging over them.

''Y-You mentioned something about eyes inside me? Like Akashi?'' Enterprise asked quickly.

''Yes... not as numerous and smaller, but still there.'' Vestal nodded grimly.

Enterprise frowned. ''I don't feel any different. A bit more aware of my surroundings, and my eyesight seems more precise... but outside of that, I feel fine.''

Vestal frowned too. ''May I...?''

The carrier nodded, kneeling down before the shorter woman. Vestal daintily lifted her cap off and laid a hand on her head, closing her weary eyes as she focused. For a long minute silence reigned, Enterprise watching with evident worry as Vestal slowly frowned deeper and deeper, doubt mixing with disbelief.

Finally, Vestal opened her eyes. ''They're gone.''

''What?''

''I didn't do anything. They're just... not there.'' The medic seemed just as stunned as she was. ''I swore they were there when I last checked you an hour ago.''

''Perhaps they're temporary? You said they were smaller.'' Enterprise offered, but she seemed just as doubtful.

''I don't know...'' Vestal bit her lip, hesitating, before laying her hands on Enterprise's shoulders. ''Come by tomorrow morning. Eight o'clock sharp. I'll check you then. If nothing changes, we'll do a few follow-up appointments.''

Enterprise sighed exasperatedly. ''I think that's too much.''

''Please.'' Vestal's soft plea halted Enterprise's thoughts, peering up into Vestal's tired gaze. ''I worry about you, Enterprise. If you're so insistent on me watching my health, then at least give me one less thing to worry about. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you, on or off my watch.''

The Aircraft Carrier blushed, privately grateful her bowed head hid it. ''Fine...''

Silence fell and Vestal didn't raise her hands off her shoulders. ''...you really worried me, you know? Seeing Hood carry you in here, foaming at the mouth... I thought you were dying. I don't know if I could continue if you did. We've been alongside each other for so long, I can't remember a time we weren't... even in the old war, we stood along each other. In this life and the next, forever united...''

''Vestal...''

The short woman shook her head, an embarrassed smile crossing her lips. ''Ah, I drifted off for a second there... erm, can I borrow your coffee? I should continue my rounds before someone worsens.''

Enterprise slowly nodded, rising back to her feet. ''Remember what I said, Vestal. Don't overdo it.''

In response, Vestal offered her a beautifully warm smile.

''I won't, _Enty_.''

Vestal swiftly departed the office, mug in hand and unknowingly leaving a flustered Enterprise behind.

X-x-X

Enterprise departed from the hospital soon after her run-in with Vestal, intent on checking up on Essex. From what she had heard from passing Ship-Girls on her way out, she had been the one to deal the fatal blow to Ausburne. Thus Enterprise wanted to make sure she was alright.

It wasn't hard to find her, ironically enough. Under the slowly-rising moon Enterprise walked down the length of the seawall, spotting a familiar head of blue hair at the very edge, far away from prying eyes. At this point she was closer to the edge of the base than any other Ship-Girl; leaving herself vulnerable to any attacks... and assuring absolute privacy.

When she was within earshot, Enterprise spoke. ''Hey.''

Essex jolted lightly, clearly having been in deep thought – and shot her a startled look. ''E-Enterprise?! What are you doing up? Shouldn't you still be in bed?''

''I'm fine. Vestal cleared me.'' Enterprise smiled wryly. She had a feeling a lot of people would be asking her if she was alright. She appreciated the concern, but it was getting exasperating real fast. ''So... how're _you _doing?''

The blue-haired carrier stared at her for a long moment, surprise swiftly fading and replaced by a myriad of emotions. Tiredness, regret, indecision and worry to name a few. Enterprise didn't push her, simply walking up to her side and taking a seat next to her. For a long minute nothing was said, and Enterprise made no move to break it. One thing she learned from Vestal, was patience.

''...she really thought she was doing the right thing.'' Essex finally stated, breathing a bone-weary sigh. ''She wasn't crazy. Not like Akashi or I-56 was. She was _sane_, but misguided. And I killed her.''

Enterprise frowned softly, nudging her with an elbow. ''Tell me what happened.''

And so Essex did. She replayed every instant, starting from when the Fletcher-class girls suddenly launched an all-out assault on the Sakura dorms, attacking indiscriminately and hesitating only when Eagle Union or Royal Navy ships stood against them. How Essex watched half a dozen shocked Sakura girls fall victim, ending either grievously wounded or outright dead; a hole blown through their skulls.

More importantly she spoke of how she found and fought against Ausburne, how the girl had literally gone blind in her pursuit of justice. How her sword could seemingly force people under her thrall with a single cut, how Essex narrowly avoided getting choked out... and how, after much pleading to surrender, Ausburne then slit her own throat.

Dimly, Enterprise was reminded of her earlier vow – to slit her own throat before she dared to laid a hand on a friend with intent to hurt. Unconsciously a hand rose to her own neck, stroking the skin delicately.

Silence reigned and Enterprise digested all she had been told, staring into Essex's downcast eyes. ''You feel responsible.''

Essex clenched her fists. ''How can't I?''

''She chose to do it.''

''I could've stopped her!''

''And did you try?''

''Of course!'' Essex barked, her expression faltering not even a full second later. ''I... I did. But she was so far away... I didn't even have time to process what she said before she did it. All of it happened so fast...''

Enterprise laid a hand on Essex's shoulders. ''Then you did more than many could. Even if you stopped her, Essex, Ausburne would've just kept trying. You know how she was – even before this whole incident, she was someone who believed in devoting her all to justice. If she believed taking her own life was the only way to gain her redemption, then she would've stopped at nothing to do it. Nothing you or I could do would change that. Let it go.''

Essex released a shaky breath, bowing her head – and for the first time in a while, she willingly leaned into her senior's side. ''How can I?''

Enterprise exhaled slowly. ''Because you mourn for her. You won't forget her. I know that look in your eyes, Essex. You won't forget Ausburne until the day you sink. She'll haunt your dreams and forge your nightmares. But you'll always remember her final moments, not who she was. So let the guilt go. Don't remember how she killed herself. Remember how she was – how she smiled, how she laughed, how she brought joy. Remember her merits, not her faults... and when we one day reach the next life, you can meet her and tell her a lifetime of stories. Do her proud, Essex. She wouldn't want you to wallow in sadness like this.''

For a moment, silence. Then Essex's shoulders buckled. Enterprise smiled softly, snaking an arm around her precious kouhai and pulling the crying girl against her, closing her eyes and letting her think she didn't notice. Essex might not wail, but she did weep.

''Let it out, Essex...'' Enterprise murmured gently, her free hand coming up and running through the younger carrier's hair. ''Let it all out.''

Essex only cried harder and surrendered to her bottled-up grief, Enterprise's warmth shielding her from the rest of the world; if only for a few precious minutes.

X-x-X

''So this is the one you call... 'Corvus'?''

Illustrious smiled slightly as she spoke, staring up at the large crow-like bird resting on her outstretched arm. The black-feathered bird stared back at her with piercing crimson eyes, conveying no emotion beyond minor curiosity. It was easily double the size of a raven, its dirty-gold feet curling around the carrier's arm harmlessly; its wicked talons carefully not digging in too tight.

Sitting across from her, Graf Zeppelin closed her eyes – a slight smile curling at her lips. ''Indeed. _'The Bird Who Reigns Unbound'_. Unfortunately I cannot manifest both him and Rhodann at the same time, but that is of little consequence. The mere fact I can manifest him at all proves my theory; that as my strength grows, so too will my arsenal of mythological companions.''

Flapping its wings Corvus leapt off Illustrious' arm, fluttering over to an empty table and ruffling its feathers, clearly taking up guard while it's 'master' spoke. Illustrious couldn't help but smile at that.

''Magnificent. The only word applicable for it.'' Illustrious complimented both the bird, and her companion.

Graf Zeppelin turned to look towards the rising moon, the dim lighting doing little to hide her genuine smile. ''My thanks. How has your own training progressed?''

Instead of replying Illustrious merely willed her Gift to act – rising up behind her and morphing into a perfect replica of Rhodann, albeit an unmoving one. The replica was so realistic that the idle Corvus hopped over and peered at it intently, tilting its head as it tried to distinguish the differences. Only when it noticed the lack of glowing red eyes did the bird return to its prior location, resuming its guard duties once more.

''Sharp enough to cut steel in twain, and durable enough to protect me from a Destroyer's guns without breaking.'' Illustrious informed with a warm smile, her _[Araphel] _slowly slithering around her like a cape. ''Given enough practice, I would be interested to see if I could travel through shadows. That would certainly be a... unique experience.''

''Indeed so.'' Graf Zeppelin chuckled softly, sipping at her cooling coffee.

A pleasant silence fell upon them, the open-air balcony letting the cold air weave past them yet neither minded; their hot drinks keeping them warm. Behind them the golden light of the Royal Navy dorms spilled past them, dimly illuminating the area behind them yet not reaching all the way out to their location near the edge.

Illustrious opened her mouth to speak – only to pause when gentle footfalls reached her ears, prompting the busty carrier to turn around. To her surprise a somewhat-familiar face showed up, wandering towards them with clear purpose. Z46.

''Z46? What is it?'' Graf Zeppelin sounded just as puzzled as Illustrious felt. The Ironblood girl wasn't the most social, and certainly didn't have many friends at the Royal Navy dorms.

''Pardon my intrusion.'' Z46 intoned, inclining her head slightly. She paused briefly as she spared Corvus an odd look, then dismissed him. ''I wished to consult with yourselves about a personal matter, and was unable to reach you earlier.''

''Personal matter...?'' Illustrious murmured to herself, tipping her sun-hat back. ''Do tell.''

Z46 blinked expressionlessly. ''As of late I have been feeling rather... strange. Particularly when I am around a companion of mine.''

''Oh?'' Illustrious felt a smile creep up her face. She had an inkling of what Z46 meant. ''How so?''

''My heartbeat increases significantly, my body temperature rises a good deal and I find myself becoming unable to sit still.'' Z46 explained plainly. ''Indecision is quick to cloud my mind and my heart yearns for something I am not yet able to comprehend. All I know is that my companion invokes these feelings within me, and that the mere prospect of harm coming to her brings me great distress.''

The white-haired carrier giggled behind her hand. ''My, it appears that you're _in love_, Miss Z46.''

''Love...?'' Z46 drew out the word, frowning softly.

''Whoever this 'companion' of yours is, has a very special place in your heart.'' Illustrious informed with gentle confidence. ''You cannot bring yourself to harm them, and the thought of it makes you sick. You long to be with them every moment of your life, and being apart from them leaves you feeling empty. Their happiness is your happiness, their sorrow is your sorrow. You would be willing to sacrifice yourself, if it meant their survival. You care for them more than yourself, and would face the world alone, if it meant granting them even a fragment of joy.''

''That, is what 'love' means.''

Z46 was silent, a thoughtful quirk to her expression – brows furrowed deeply and lips pursed. ''I... see. And how do I know this feeling, this... 'love', is mutual?''

''Subtle signs of reciprocation.'' Illustrious said warmly. ''From how they brighten around you, to their affection they show to you alone. The signs are varied and unique. I cannot say what your 'companion' would say or do. But if you truly wish to know, beyond any reasonable doubt... then all you need to do, is ask them.''

''...understood.'' The Destroyer inclined her head, turning around. ''I thank you for the information. You have been most helpful. Good night Fräulein Illustrious, Graf Zeppelin.''

Before Z46 departed, Illustrious had to ask a question. ''If I may be so bold as to inquire... why did you approach us, in particular?''

Z46 paused, glancing back at them. ''I was under the belief that you two were well-versed in the subjects of 'love' and 'the heart'. I was proven correct.''

With swift strides the Destroyer left, her footsteps fading away and leaving the two carriers in silence once more – the gentle chirping of cicadas filling the air.

Illustrious turned back to her companion, an embarrassed half-laugh passing her lips. ''Eheh... such an interesting girl, isn't she?''

To Illustrious' further embarrassment, Graf Zeppelin stared at her for a long moment – before quickly glancing away, a faint rosy hue to her cheeks.

''Indeed so...''

X-x-X

''Mn...''

Ayanami breathed out a long breath as she slid into the warm bath, the gentle aroma of cinnamon in the air.

With the Sakura Empire dormitory partially destroyed and undergoing repairs, Ayanami had opted to bunk with Z46 for the time being – something her companion accepted without even batting an eye. At least this time she had the foresight to bring some stuff with her, instead of mooching off Z46 completely.

Slowly Ayanami let herself sink lower down, the soapy water coming up to her chin. Z46's bathroom, while not huge, was certainly big enough – with a modest square-shaped bath equipped with a shower-head, a sink off to the left and a toilet off to the right. Bigger than her own bathroom had been at least.

Suddenly the soft click of the door opening snapped Ayanami from her daze, a light blush coming to her cheeks as she glanced over her shoulder – her eyes widening at the sight of Z46... completely nude, aside from a white towel neatly wrapped around her torso.

''I hope I am not interrupting.'' Z46 intoned, blinking near-expressionlessly.

For the briefest of moments, Ayanami swore she saw nervousness dancing in Z46's golden gaze, but it was gone before she could be sure.

''N-No, it's alright.'' Ayanami quickly replied, glancing away in embarrassment.

Z46 hummed, and Ayanami's rosy cheeks darkened as she _heard _the towel hit the tiled floor – barely resisting the urge to take a glance, fully aware her companion was naked. She managed to restrain herself, though still got a brief glimpse as Z46 slid a slim leg over the rim of the bathtub, her petite body sinking into the warm water. A soft exhale passed the Ironblood girl's lips, not immune to the soothing warmth of the bubble-rich water.

For a long minute silence reigned, and Ayanami slowly relaxed; taking comfort in the familiar quiet. Even when Z46 slipped closer to her, their shoulders gently bumping together, she didn't feel flustered. Only strangely content, a small smile playing at her lips.

''I went to see Fräulein Illustrious and Graf Zeppelin earlier.'' Z46 abruptly broke the silence.

Ayanami hummed lightly, daring to glance out the corner of her eye. She blushed pink at the sight of Z46's nude upper body, the soapy water just barely covering her breasts.

''I asked about love.''

Had Ayanami been drinking anything, she would've promptly spat it out in shock.

Z46 glanced over at her, meeting her startled gaze. ''Does this displease you?''

''N-No... I'm just surprised...'' Ayanami murmured, quickly looking away.

The Sakura Destroyer twitched as a smooth, wet hand laid itself on her right cheek, tilting her head back to the left – and Ayanami blushed a rosy red as she found Z46 closer than before. She couldn't help but take in Z46's cute visage; from her round face to her pale pink lips, so small and inviting, to her big gold eyes that always reminded her of molten gold.

Slowly Z46 trailed her hand along Ayanami's jaw, almost-soothingly stroking her jawline. ''...ever since that night I cut you down unaware, my heart has not stopped hurting. Every moment I am away from you feels so painful it cuts me. This familiar silence... no longer is it serene and gentle, but plagued with uncertain questions I can hardly decipher.''

Z46's other hand slowly trailed up, resting in the crook of Ayanami's neck; tilting her head up as Z46 slowly shifted closer, swinging one leg over Ayanami's until she was effectively straddling her – their bodies so close Ayanami could nearly feel her companion's warmth.

''For you to come to harm, is to hurt me.'' Z46 enunciated surely. ''Your agony is my own. Your joy is mine. Your smile grants one unto me. You are so much more than a mere friend to me, Ayanami. In the weeks gone by, you have evolved into someone beyond precious to me. I find it impossible to imagine a life without you, as if my mind forbids such treacherous thoughts. As if my very soul refuses to abandon yours.''

The Ironblood girl leaned closer, her golden gaze never leaving Ayanami's amber ones. ''Be it a Siren or the world, be it my allies or the gods themselves – I will protect you with my life, for I cannot foresee one without you.''

Ayanami swallowed, her cheeks a burning crimson as Z46 slowly trailed her hand along her jaw, and over her lips.

''My heart is yours.'' Z46 murmured, her golden eyes aglow with genuine, unadulterated _adoration_. ''Is yours... mine?''

Ayanami nodded, at a loss for words. A slight smile curled at Z46's inviting lips and Ayanami hesitantly took the plunge, leaning up a mere inch – and pressing her lips against Z46's.

For a long moment they remained like that, and fluffy delight blossomed in Ayanami's heart as her stoic companion replied in kind, reciprocating the kiss experimentally. Their lips meshed together gently, neither rushing it and simply basking in the previously-unknown sensation of kissing another so affectionately, so _lovingly_.

Soon their lungs burned for oxygen, and reluctantly Ayanami pulled back – quietly sucking in a gulp of air, seeing Z46 do the same. As they caught their breath Z46 leaned in and pressed her forehead against Ayanami's – their faces so close their noses nearly touched.

''Dearly beloved one of I...'' Z46's remark made her blush darken. ''...please, I ask of you one more thing.''

Ayanami smiled softly, reaching up and cupping the Ironblood girl's cheeks. ''Anything.''

''Grant unto me a name, of which to call my own.''

In response Ayanami closed her eyes, pondering for a long minute. More than once Z46 had confessed she had no true name, and that she longed for one – yet denied accepting a simple one granted by others. Now she understood why. She wanted someone special to do it. She wanted _Ayanami _to do it. And as she pondered, she found herself coming to a simple, yet elegant name.

''...Fiize.''

Z46 smiled warmly, the simple action seeming like the most beautiful thing in the world to Ayanami. ''Thank you, Ayanami... I will treasure this new name of mine, for evermore...''

The Ironblood girl leaned in, their cheeks rubbing together affectionately. ''For now though... allow me to profess my love completely, unto you...''

Their lips met in another gentle kiss, and Ayanami let all her worries bleed away.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: I'm hard shipping Illustrious and Zeppelin now. They work surprisingly well together. And now I can add a bunch of relationship tags, finally.**

**See you next time in Chapter 11: Resonance~**

**And an excerpt to keep you all going:  
[Had the situation been different Enterprise would've chuckled at how old-sounding Elizabeth was... if her mind wasn't screeching to a halt at the realisation hitting her like a freight train.**

**How Vestal could make her blush and flustered with just a warm smile.**

**How Essex could make her long to just sit and bask in each other's warmth.**

**How Zuikaku could make her blood rush in a way few could, even when not fighting.**

**_She was falling for them_.]**


	11. Chapter 11: Resonance

**A/N: Another music recommendation, for those that are interested in that sort of thing: Tokyo Ghost OST - Nine.  
**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 11: Resonance**

The peaceful tweeting of birds and the gentle roar of the ocean fluttered through Enterprise's ears, a groggy groan passing her lips as she stirred back to the land of the living.

''Mn...'' The silver-haired carrier grunted, reluctantly opening her eyes.

The bedroom she was in was not her own, but it was familiar. Dark blue walls with a single streak of yellow horizontally along, a soft brown carpet that contrasted the white ceiling. A wooden bookcase with a few half-read novels and a dozen model warplanes. A desk with several empty cans of beer, the desk chair tipped over with a half-empty can staining the carpet. Essex's bedroom.

With a slow groan Enterprise sat up, wincing as her head pulsated in protest – her hangover mild despite the amount she drunk, but still strong enough to give her pause. The grey landing-strip covers pooled around her waist as she sat up fully, putting her arms behind herself as she took a moment to wake up fully.

Soft breathing made her glance down, a warm smile crossing her lips. Essex laid by her side, snoozing away softly and utterly relaxed. The shoulder-strap of her dark grey vest had slipped off slightly, giving Enterprise an embarrassingly good view of her round bust. Enterprise was half-tempted to tug it back into place but didn't risk it, lest she wake Essex up in the process.

Instead the Aircraft Carrier slipped out of bed, sitting on the edge and stretching her arms above her head with a groan, working out the kinks in her neck. She could barely remember what happened last night, all of it getting lost in a haze of reminiscing on the old days and toasting to their fallen comrades. Her skirt, jacket, shirt, boots and socks were left in a discarded heap on the floor; thrown off before she slipped into bed with a drunk Essex, both on the verge of passing out anyway.

Dimly Enterprise regretted that she hadn't asked to borrow any pyjamas last night; her cheeks heating up as she stared down at her nearly-nude frame, only a simple pair of grey panties and bra hiding her modesty. At least Essex would've been too drunk to notice...

...although the drool stain on her cleavage told her Essex had likely mistaken where the pillows were at some point in the night.

''You're such a child, aren't you?'' Enterprise couldn't help but tease the sleeping woman, smiling warmly as she ran a hand through Essex's blue hair.

To Enterprise's fond amusement Essex murmured something incoherent, a sleepy smile fluttering across her lips as she shifted in her sleep.

Shaking off her amusement Enterprise stood up, bending over as she gathered up her clothes and slid them back on. A quick glance at the clock told her it was just barely past half seven; giving her time to freshen up at her own room and then head over to the medical ward to check up on Vestal.

However as she moved to the door she couldn't help but glance back at Essex, something warm fluttering through her stomach. Strangely she felt the urge to return, to join Essex and just... just stay with her, to bask in the warmth. Her heart yearned for it in a way she wasn't familiar with, becoming a near-physical ache.

''...how strange...'' Enterprise murmured softly, shaking her head.

The door clicked shut softly behind her.

X-x-X

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beeeeeeeeeee-_

The chilling, unceasing tone of the heart-rate monitor echoed throughout the hospital room as Cleveland flat-lined.

Denver instantly burst out crying, wailing to the high heavens and burying her face in Cleveland's stomach, incoherent sobs spilling from her lips. Columbia wordlessly laid a hand on her sister's shoulder, expression tight as she held back the inevitable tears that threatened to fall past her black, aviator sunglasses.

Montpelier had so such resistance. She told herself she would not cry, that she would do Cleveland proud and be a pillar of support. But how could she? Staring at the unmoving body of her sister, the background machines all but telling her 'she's dead'... her eyes stung and tears streamed down her cheeks, burning her skin with the stinging heat.

A part of her wanted to reach out, to take Cleveland's other unmoving hand, but she didn't. She didn't want to find it cold and lifeless, not a twitch in sight. She didn't want to see Cleveland's chest not rise and fall with her gentle breaths. She didn't want to see her beloved sister go pale as her heart stopped beating for the last time. She didn't want to see any of it.

She just wanted her sister back.

Something in her chest twisted and she spun, bolting out of the room. The door slammed against the wall and she heard someone cry out in surprise, but she didn't stop. She just ran – barely having the mind to weave past the odd person she found in the halls, her footsteps thumping beneath her as she simply _ran away from it all_.

Wind blew past her face, her grey fringe whipping into her eyes – forcing her to tilt her head slightly, catching a glimpse of a building ahead. Akashi's warehouse.

Helios' domain.

_'He can save her.' _Montpelier thought desperately, clinging onto that thought for dear life.

She knew it was desperation talking. That she had barely anything to go off. But she clung to that hope with teeth and claws, bolting towards the warehouse. Two Ship-Girls acting as guards – Renown and Repulse? - tried to stop her but she sped past them, leaping over Renown's chasing hand. Instantly the thick whispers brushed past her but she sped on, running deep into the half-ruined warehouse; until she came upon the meteorite known as Helios.

Before she even stopped moving Montpelier fell to her knees, clasping her hands and bowing her head, submitting herself completely. ''P-Please... save her... bring her back...''

Dimly she realised she wasn't making any sense. That the entity within the meteorite probably didn't understand who she was referring to, or maybe even what she was asking. However any thoughts of clarification died a swift death as she realised something.

The whispers.

_They were avoiding her_.

Like a gentle gust of wind she could feel them nearby, but they actively didn't touch her. Akin to standing in the eye of the storm, she knew they were around her, yet untouched by them. As if Helios was ignoring her.

Foreign rage bubbled in her heart, her nails digging into her palms. Behind her Renown said something to her but she wasn't listening, the alien fury consuming all rational thought inside her – and with a wordless bellow she lunged at the meteorite, intent on smashing it beneath her fury-filled fist.

Her fist touched the alien rock, and then all she knew was darkness.

…

Montpelier wasn't sure how long she remained in that eternal, frighteningly silent abyss – her sense of time seeming to erode under the weight of the darkness.

Then just as suddenly she found herself standing in an endless sea of white, so pure and empty it was like the Antarctic; and yet so much grander than that. More than the emptiness, however, was the sudden, oppressive feeling of being _watched_. Not from any one angle, but from every conceivable direction. Even when she looked however she found nobody, only the endless void around her.

Then suddenly, the feeling of watched shifted – and became _attention_.

**Ymg' ah nafl wgah'n geb**

_**YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE**_

The booming voice spoke in a thousand tones, eliciting a cry of pain from Montpelier and sending her to her knees. Gravity itself seemed to multiply around her, nearly crushing her with its potency – and yet she forced herself back to her feet, her bones crying in protest.

''M-My sister...'' Montpelier had to force her jaw to work, her very soul pleading with that _this was a bad idea._ ''Bring her back...''

**Ahh?**

_**WHY?**_

To that, Montpelier had no true answer. She had no higher goal. No grand reasoning for why Cleveland deserved to live beyond all the other casualties that had happened over the past few days. She had no solid moral ground, some cold hard logic that reasoned why Cleveland should be brought back to life.

All she had, was her heart.

''Please...'' Montpelier's eyes stung, fresh tears pricking the corners. ''I-I don't care what it costs... take me instead, eat me soul, whatever... just... just bring her back to life. She doesn't... she doesn't _deserve _to die.''

For a moment, silence. Then the pressure increased tenfold. Montpelier didn't even get to cry out; her jaw clamping shut as she was sent falling flat on her face, her bones groaning beneath the pressure. The cruiser flailed blindly and cried through her teeth, hot agony lacing through her as she _felt _her organs begin to burst under the ungodly gravity, not unlike a thousand feet trampling on her.

And then just as suddenly as it started, the pressure alleviated. Montpelier gasped and spasmed, her mind desperately trying to reorganise itself when-

''Haah... this is the life, huh?''

Montpelier froze. That voice...

Slowly Montpelier tilted her head, eyes widening to their limits as she laid eyes upon her sister. Cleveland sat casually, her back against a palm tree and gazing out across the purple-hued ocean, the sun just beginning to dip beyond the horizon. And by her side were Columbia and Denver, both humming softly to themselves as they too stared out across the ocean.

The most bizarre thing was that the trio didn't seem to notice the everlasting whiteness around them, like the small stretch of beach was their little heaven against the unimaginable horrors around them. As if their world was a picture-perfect painting... one that existed only to them.

''B... Big sis...?'' Montpelier croaked, stumbling to her feet.

Cleveland glanced back at her, and Montpelier's heart fluttered when she gave her a big, familiar grin. ''There you are! C'mon, the sun's setting! I've wanted to watch one for weeks now!''

Montpelier could only nod dumbly, shambling closer while unable to tear her eyes away from her sister. Her _dead _sister. A sister that was now humming softly to herself and staring out at the ocean, a look of utter content on her face. Thousands of theories raced through Montpelier's head but she didn't voice them, unwilling to ruin Cleveland's happiness, no matter how real or fake.

She stood behind the trio, her feet stopping her from getting any closer. The whole scene was so perfect. So pure and right... and yet, why did it feel so inexplicably _wrong?_ Montpelier's brows furrowed as she tried to wonder why. She gazed around herself at the beach stretching out to the left and right, the whiteness slowly fading from her vision. As if this reality replaced the old one.

_Beeeeeeee-_

Montpelier went stiff at the familiar, haunting drone of the heart-rate monitor. The others noticed too, Cleveland glancing over to the left. ''The hell is that noise?''

''I don't know. I'll go check it out.'' Columbia shrugged, rising to her feet.

''Me too!'' Denver cheerily announced, hopping to her feet.

Cleveland frowned at the duo. ''You don't need to both go.''

''Ahh, don't worry sis! We'll be back in just a minute!'' Denver happily responded, skipping after her bustier sister.

''Geez... those two...'' Cleveland sighed heavily, shooting Montpelier a familiar exasperated smile. ''Idiots, ain't they?''

Montpelier couldn't voice the words. Instead she stared after Columbia and Denver... and watched as they faded away, gone from this world.

''Hey, what'cha looking... at...'' Cleveland's eyes widened as she too saw the odd phenomena. ''What the...?! Columbia? Denver?!''

''They weren't really there...'' Montpelier whispered to herself, yet her voice reached Cleveland regardless.

''Weren't there? What's that supposed to mean?! Answer-!'' Her beloved big sister was interrupted as the world buckled, both of them stumbling in shock. ''An earthquake?!''

Montpelier gazed past her sister, watching the setting sun slowly dissolve into colourless particles. _'Ah... I see... this is all, just a part of her imagination, isn't it...? The last fragments, before...'_

''You're dying.'' Montpelier uttered softly.

''W-What...?''

The stoic cruiser let her eyes close. Strangely, she felt calm. And in the back of her mind, she realised why.

''San Diego blew open your chest. You were in hospital for days, and died only a few minutes ago.'' Montpelier explained quietly, opening her eyes staring into her beloved sister's shocked red ones. ''But now... now you'll be alright.''

Cleveland stared at her uncomprehendingly, a hint of fearful worry present. ''W-What do you-''

_Krssh!_

A sound not unlike shattering glass echoed around them, and Montpelier's left arm broke into a thousand pieces of colourless ash. Cleveland looked shocked, but Montpelier felt a soft smile cross her lips. She didn't fear death. She didn't fear oblivion. As long as Cleveland was safe and sound, she would be content for eternity. Even if it meant never being able to see her beloved sister ever again, she would not hesitate.

She told Helios to take her instead. And she intended to fulfil that promise.

''Monty...'' Cleveland whispered, stunned.

''...as long as you're alive, Cleve... I'm happy.'' Montpelier reached out, her pale hand brushing against her sister's cheek – before her left leg shattered, becoming ash too. ''Even if it means sacrificing myself... I'm okay with that.''

''Like hell you're dying for me...!'' Cleveland's voice quickly escalated to a yell, grabbing Montpelier's remaining hand. ''Stop this!''

''I cant. Helios is the one doing it.'' Montpelier smiled faintly, touched. ''I'm not sure what'll happen in the real world... but if you make it, tell Columbia she can have my cape. And Denver can keep my model tanks.''

''Don't say that! You're keeping them!''

Montpelier's cheeks cracked, her skin like porcelain. ''You can keep that katana I got from Miss Takao, back at the festival last year. I always thought you'd look cool with it.''

''Stop...'' Cleveland was crying too now. Montpelier wiped the tears away with her thumb, but more quickly replaced them. ''Tell Helios... tell it to stop this.''

Montpelier slowly shook her head. ''I can't do that, Cleve... one of us has to die, and I won't let you die.''

Her fingers cracked. She could feel it deep inside her now; an eternal void that awaited her. She embraced it.

''Do it, Helios...'' Montpelier whispered, a peaceful smile playing at her lips.

''_Don't!_'' Cleveland barked, glaring tearfully at the flaking orange sky. ''I'm supposed to be the older sister! That means _I _die first you... you _stupid alien god!_''

Her other leg shattered, but Montpelier remained standing on thin air – even as hairline fractures travelled up her stomach. ''I love you, Cleve. Protect Columbia and Denver for me, will you?''

''Protect them yourself...'' Cleveland weakly whispered, clutching onto her hand for dear life.

''I'll wait for you on the other side, big sis-''

Abruptly the prior sensation of _attention _shifted, and Montpelier blinked owlishly as she sensed Helios focusing on something other than herself. It lasted for only a second, but that fact it happened alone made it startling.

Suddenly the world around them glowed – and then they were falling. Cleveland flailed blindly, panic mixing with desperation as she weakly attempted to 'swim' towards her, even though there was no ground approaching.

''Monty!'' Cleveland reached out to her even as her blonde hair whipped into her face, her clothes fluttering up from the wind.

Montpelier only smiled softly, and closed her eyes.

Their hands touched – and then the world was engulfed in infinite darkness.

…

When Montpelier opened her eyes, she was greeted by an unfamiliar ceiling.

_'...huh...?' _The cruiser blinked slowly, her eyelids heavy.

Voices echoed around her, all blurry into an incoherent murmur. Sluggishly the cruiser tilted her head, surprise flooding her mind as she found various medical machines around her. She was in the medical ward.

_'How...?' _Montpelier wondered, stunned. Had Helios taken mercy upon her? The entity didn't seem like the most sympathetic creature in the world; if anything it seems more likely to kill you just for annoying it.

And yet here she was, laying in a hospital bed... and halfway across the room was Cleveland, still where she left her – but this time with her eyes open, weak but alive. It took Montpelier a moment to realise she was speaking to Vestal, the nun-esque Ship-Girl standing off to the side with her back towards Montpelier.

Montpelier tried to stand but her bones groaned in protest, frozen stiff. Stubbornly she refused to lie down, gritting her teeth and lifting her head off the bed. Her upper body followed a moment later, her arms weakly gripping the edge of the bed frame – a hiss passing her lips as she forced herself upright. She didn't remember getting hurt... but then again, she _did_ nearly die at the hands of an alien god, so she probably didn't have room to talk.

Vestal heard her hiss of strain and rushed over to her, hastily muttering something Montpelier didn't care to hear. Brushing off Vestal's hand she swung her legs over the edge – and her knees very nearly gave out under her the moment she put weight on them. Before she could fall Vestal looped an arm under her, and Montpelier gladly put her weight on the shorter woman, stumbling towards Cleveland as fast as her weak legs would let her.

''Cleve...'' Montpelier's lips curled up into a weak, relieved smile. ''You... made it- Nn?!''

Even in her weakened state Cleveland had enough energy to throw a fist up, hitting Montpelier right on the nose – doing more to startle her than actually injure her.

''You idiot...'' Cleveland whispered hoarsely, her sole remaining hand dropping and grabbing Montpelier by the collar – dragging her down to her level. ''Don't you... _ever..._ do something... so stupid... again...''

Montpelier chuckled weakly, resting her head on Cleveland's chest – savouring the soothing heartbeat within. ''I'll... try...''

''You better, idiot...''

…

Unnoticed by the duo, Vestal slipped out of the room for just a moment – smiling in relief up at the woman waiting outside, leaning against the opposite wall.

''They made it.'' Vestal said warmly.

Enterprise blew out a relieved sigh. ''Thank god... I was worried Helios wouldn't listen to me.''

''And good thing it did.'' The medic gently tapped Enterprise's cheek. ''I wouldn't push it, though. I'm not keen on seeing what happens if you go asking a mysterious entity for favours over and over again.''

''Mm. Understood.'' The carrier agreed, gently gripping her hat and pushing off the wall. ''Well... guess I'm off to the meeting then. Anything you want me to say in your place?''

Vestal thought for a moment. ''Petition for Unicorn and Arizona to continue working here. Their help, while more on the minor side, has been invaluable at taking the load off my shoulders.''

''Got it.'' Enterprise inclined her head, setting off in a slow stroll. ''And don't forget to rest, Vestal. Otherwise I'll drag you back to your room.''

''And what would you intend to do with me~?''

Enterprise spluttered and stumbled, a light blush dusting her cheeks as she glanced back – but Vestal was already leaving, laughing softly to herself all the way.

''Y-You...'' Enterprise muttered in disbelief, shaking her head quickly. ''Whatever...''

Stubbornly ignoring the strange warmth in her heart, Enterprise departed.

X-x-X

The air in the meeting room was far more tense than meetings before, not least due to the absence of the Commander.

Enterprise sat to the left of where he used to sit, with Washington at her right. Past her was Queen Elizabeth, while Bismarck sat directly across from the Iron Queen. To Bismarck's left was Jean Bart, and past her – across from Enterprise – sat Mikasa. It was a rarity to have Jean Bart amongst them, though given the situation her presence was warranted.

Queen Elizabeth coughed, leaning on the table. ''The first order of business, I believe, is a casualty report. Do we have any solid numbers?''

''Ten dead, twenty-nine injured; six of them still in critical condition.'' Mikasa volunteered.

''Thirty-three dead, if we account for all those that fell to I-56 and the worms.'' Bismarck added grimly.

Enterprise frowned softly at that. So many lives, taken far too soon...

''I see... do we know the location of Roon and her allies? And the extent of her allies?'' Queen Elizabeth continued, glancing around the table and receiving negatives. ''We know for sure that Roon is the mastermind behind this mess. Taihou is clearly allied with her, if only because of her adoration for the Commander. San Diego is MIA, but according to Miss Columbia of the Eagle Union, displayed clear signs of mental instability. If she is not allied with Roon, then she is a wildcard that must be dealt with quickly.''

''Ajax is also an enemy, though her fate is unknown.'' The queen continued. ''Dorsetshire confessed that she aimed her newly-discovered Gift at Ajax, one that I'm sure we all saw. However with the lack of a body, we should assume Ajax survived, albeit gravely wounded – she would've finished Dorsetshire off if she wasn't critically injured.''

''Atago is also absent.'' Mikasa spoke up. ''Takao reported she cannot find her anywhere, and that she has been acting odd for the past few days. It's likely she is involved in some capacity too.''

Queen Elizabeth nodded. ''Until her location and affiliation is confirmed, she will be treated as hostile. Is that in accordance?''

Affirmative noises came from all the other leads, Mikasa with only a hint of hesitation.

''Our first priority should be locating the Commander.'' The Iron Queen continued. ''By now it's entirely possible Roon and her allies are no longer even on the continent; we'll have to rally a search force to spread out in a wide net around the base, and keep tabs on any sightings of her amongst the civilian population.''

''With their combined strength, any single search force would be decimated.'' Bismarck noted heavily. ''Especially when we take into account their unique Gifts.''

Jean Bart frowned, resting her cheek against her fist. ''What're their Gifts anyway? We got a list of 'em anywhere?''

''Taihou possesses a high degree of manipulation with fire, able to bend and warp it to her desires; from my observations, without even needing to lift a finger.'' Queen Elizabeth informed curtly. ''Roon displayed no obvious Gift, but the confidence she showed when facing me tells me she either possesses one, or is confident enough to face me without one. Both outcomes are troubling.''

''San Diego has an ability called _[Annihilation Zone]_.'' Enterprise spoke up, drawing all eyes to her. ''From what Vestal told me, the ability apparently worked like a circle around her – slowly destroying anything in a certain radius. Columbia said being near her for just a few seconds was enough to cause cuts and gashes to appear on her skin. Additionally, any shells fired from outside the circle dissolve before they reach San Diego.''

''I heard Cleveland was greatly injured by San Diego. Was this a consequence of that Gift?'' Bismarck questioned.

Enterprise shook her head. ''No. In addition to that ability, anything San Diego touches directly is destroyed. Vestal believes it's a much more powered up, concentrated version of her passive ability – allowing her to 'annihilate' a small area around where she touches. Given she was able to blow a hole through Cleveland without effort, I would caution approaching her alone.''

''Tch... who knew that girl had so much power.'' Washington scoffed lightly, but her tone was tempered by bitter regret.

Enterprise sympathised with the sentiment; nobody liked their allies turning traitor.

''I see...'' Queen Elizabeth frowned, a calculating look in her eyes. ''Belfast spoke with Dorsetshire earlier, and was informed that Ajax possessed the ability to manipulate blood via touch. This too puts her on equal footing with San Diego, considering her high skill in hand-to-hand. Both are devastating with just a mere touch, and their guns are powerful enough that fighting at range will prove difficult.''

''In regards to scouting groups.'' Mikasa brought the conversation back to the original topic. ''It would be wise that a Battleship accompany each group. Even if they lack a Gift, they still have enough firepower to hold off the enemy long enough to retreat or for reinforcements to arrive.''

Washington grinned. ''Ahh, that's right. They're powerful as heck, but they're alone. They're... what? Five strong at best? We've got an entire base behind us. And we're all getting stronger by the day.''

''Don't underestimate them.'' Queen Elizabeth reprimanded lightly, earning an annoyed glare from her fellow Battleship. ''Taihou alone was only slightly weaker than yourself, and that was without seeing the full extent of her abilities. Roon can more than likely match any of us with brute strength alone, not even considering the infinite possibilities of her own 'Gift'.''

''Speaking of which...'' Jean Bart interjected curiously. ''We figure out a way'ta... y'know, actually awaken Gifts yet?''

Bismarck shook her head slightly. ''No. The process seems to be random.''

''And we ain't got any theories?''

''Any theories died with Akashi.''

There was a moment of silence. Mikasa coughed and continued. ''I believe Vestal proposed that life and death moments would invoke such a Gift? The soul glows brightest when it fears oblivion, after all.''

Bismarck leaned on her intertwined fingers. ''Perhaps. I did not feel even a hint when I battled I-56, but then again she was, even in her berserk state, not of equal power to me. Perhaps the threat has to be so great the soul consciously realises it is outmatched, and thus seeks power from somewhere else.''

''...I'm not sure.'' Enterprise frowned, leaning back in her chair. ''My Gift awoke when I wanted to protect Aulick, when Akagi's planes were going to crash down on her. Akagi however awakened her Gift merely by thinking about it.''

''Oh?'' Washington quirked a brow. ''Thought about what?''

The grey-haired carrier looked away, embarrassed. ''...about how much she dislikes me.''

''...huh.'' Washington merely frowned.

''Hm...'' Queen Elizabeth hummed, cupping her chin. ''Then perhaps... powerful emotion?''

A beat of silence passed. Enterprise broke it. ''That seems likely... mine was panic, to protect. Akagi was her hate for me. Dorsetshire's was born from her anger at Ajax, and her grief from Norfolk's murder. Zuikaku's awoke from her determination to defeat me in a spar...''

''That makes things tricky...'' Mikasa noted with a thoughtful look. ''Powerful emotions cannot simply be summoned willy-nilly. For some it could be as little as a spar, while others would require the death of a loved one... each outcome would likely be unique to each individual.''

Queen Elizabeth nodded. ''Then we will let nature take its course. I suggest that all training schedules be outputted to maximum – we cannot allow ourselves to be caught off-guard, or for anymore lives to be lost.''

''I agree. I shall see to that on my end.'' Bismarck concurred. ''In regards to outside forces, I shall handle the political fallout that will no doubt occur from this mess. This matter must be kept close to heart, lest the public begin to fear us as ticking time bombs, or worse.''

The Iron Queen hummed in agreement. ''I shall seek council with the world governments then, to convey that these five are no longer our allies, and are to be treated as hostile forces. Given Roon is amongst them, I will recommend that they be considered on the same level as a Siren Warlord.''

Nobody argued with that. All of those in the room had seen Roon fight at least once, and it was safe to say she left an impression.

''I'll round up the carriers to start a recon force of the surrounding territories.'' Mikasa volunteered. ''I recommend that ground forces comprise of a Battleship, at least two Heavy Cruisers and a squad of veteran Destroyers.''

Jean Bart hummed. ''What about that Submarine girl... U-556, was her name?''

Bismarck shook her head. ''She is... not in the best of health, even now. And out there in the ocean, alone, she will be of minimal help. Ironblood Submarines work in packs, and are much less useful alone.''

''Fair enough.''

The meeting progressed normally from there; various topics and potential plans thrown about. Arizona and Unicorn were approved to be trainee medics for the time being, provided they agreed. Scouting party formations were drawn up and tossed about, defence plans and evacuation locations laid down – all of them working together to form a solid plan against potential attacks.

Soon well over an hour had passed, a brief lull falling. The absence of the Commander became all the more evident in the silence, his usual wise contributions no longer present. Mercifully the Ship-Girls on-base were independent enough to survive without him... but that didn't mean they didn't miss him.

Washington cracked her neck, grunting as she worked out the kinks. ''I'll get a bunch of girls ready to head out by late afternoon, say... around one-thirty?''

General agreements came from the other leaders and Washington stood up, the others all following suit. Other topics of discussion could either wait or had already been taken care of, such as funerals, repairs, and what to do with Helios – in that regard, simply keep an eye on it. There wasn't much else they _could_ do, and nobody was willing to see what would happen if they passed the meteor onto the humans.

Dimly Enterprise wondered if she should bring up the fact she was now connected to Helios in some strange, barely-comprehensible way, but pushed the thought down. Now wasn't the time to add an alien god onto their plates; they needed to find the Commander and, more importantly, Roon – before the cruiser could cause untold devastation.

Slowly the leaders all dispersed; Mikasa and Bismarck lingering behind for a moment and speaking in quiet voices. The meeting doors swung open and Washington strolled out, chatting amicably with Jean Bart and messing around with her, both chatting about going for a bite to each. Enterprise smiled slightly at that, happy to see Washington getting along with other people outside the Eagle Union for a change. While she wasn't unsocial _per se_, her rough-and-tough attitude made it difficult to make friends.

Movement caught Enterprise's eye and she glanced to the left, spotting a head of light blue hair anxiously waiting near the door. U-556. The Submarine glanced at her and offered her a hesitant smile, one Enterprise returned. Once it became clear that Bismarck was lingering in the meeting room the Submarine skittered inside, silent as a mouse – a saddening contrast compared to how cheery she was merely a week or two ago.

''Yo, Enterprise!'' A familiar cheery voice reached her ears.

The Aircraft Carrier turned, a smile lighting up her face as her eyes fell upon a familiar woman waiting nearby. ''Zuikaku. Good to see you up and about again.''

''Heh, 'course I ain't gonna stay down for long.'' The brunette grinned brightly. ''Been looking for you for like an hour. I heard you were in hospital, but by the time I was up and about you were gone. You alright?''

''Yes, I'm fine.'' She waved off Zuikaku's worries. ''What about you?''

Zuikaku just flashed her a competitive smirk. ''Up and ready for another round when you are~''

''I'd recommend practising with your Gift first.''

''Meh, who needs practice anyway?''

Enterprise opened her mouth to respond – only for Mikasa to cut into the conversation. ''You clearly will, if you intend to rival Enterprise-san. None of that now, though; all Sakura carriers are to be rounded up for reconnaissance in the search for the Commander.''

Zuikaku's grin slid from her face, swiftly melting into a hard expression. ''Understood. I'll go tell Shoukaku-nee.''

Mikasa smiled. ''Good. Rally forth at the seawall in an hour; I shall meet you there.''

Without another word Mikasa departed with swift, purposeful strides. Zuikaku gazed after her 'superior' for a brief moment before looking back at Enterprise, giving her a wordless grin – a grin that conveyed an eagerness for round two, and a strange warmth. Enterprise returned the grin with a small smile of her own, her tongue begging to say something until she forced the odd desire down.

Zuikaku spun on her heel, following after Mikasa with quick feet – engaging the old Battleship in conversation when she was close enough. Enterprise watched them for a moment before flickering her gaze out the hallway windows, peering out at the base beyond. For them to be going to war again so soon, and against some of their now-traitorous allies too... part of her couldn't help but wonder how much was their fault, and how much fault laid at the ancient being backing Roon.

**Animaus ahthrodog ahorr'eogor**

_**ANIMAUS GROWS STRONGER**_

The voice was booming in tone yet little louder than a whisper in reality, breezing through her mind painlessly. Ever since she had awoken in the hospital she had been hearing Helios' voice in her head, rarely making sense or clarifying what it meant. Whether she was asleep or awake, the entity cared only to say its piece in the most cryptic way possible.

However she had ascertained one key fact; that there were two others like it currently in their world, going under the names Wahr'rot and Animaus. While Helios hadn't been forthcoming in _why_ it opposed them, it did confirm what it wanted; the elimination of Wahr'rot and Animaus. Now she just needed to find out where they were, and how the hell she was supposed to kill them. Then maybe this whole nightmare would be over with.

''Enterprise.'' A regal voice drew her attention, blinking when she found Queen Elizabeth gazing up at her.

''Yes?''

''With me, if you'd please.'' The Iron Queen turned, strolling down the hall at a casual pace.

Curious Enterprise followed, letting the diminutive queen lead her away and outside the command centre. The late morning sun beamed down on them, a pleasantly cool breeze drifting through the base at a lazy pace. Only when she noticed they were heading towards the Royal Navy dorms did Enterprise break the surprisingly amicable silence.

''What did you need me for?''

''Hm? Just conversation, is all.'' Queen Elizabeth glanced back at her. ''You seem awfully distracted. Given you are one of our strongest fighters, we cannot afford you to be out of mind.''

Had she? ''I'm... alright.''

''I find that difficult to believe, after you interacted with Helios in such a manner.''

Enterprise grimaced. So Hood or Wales _had_ told her – unsurprising, but unfortunate either way. ''I _am _fine. Just have a lot on my mind is all.''

Queen Elizabeth merely hummed in reply, the conversation stilling as they took a right and headed for the gardens. Tall shrubs decorated the place and formed a small hedge maze, one remarkably undamaged by all the prior fighting. She led them towards a small enclosed circle area, a silver table and two chairs waiting – and to Enterprise's bewilderment, one cup of steaming tea and a coffee, the dissolving remnants of a sugar cube within.

''Sit.'' Queen Elizabeth said lightly, taking the seat on the right.

After a moment Enterprise dubiously sat too, peering down at the coffee like it was magical. The warm steam tickled her nose, the balance of sugar with a hint of cold milk perfect to her tastes – so perfect it was startling. Only Vestal could make such a perfect brew, and that was after making it dozens upon dozens of times for her.

The Iron Queen only looked amused. ''Belfast has a knack for figuring out one's tastes. Don't pay it much mind.''

Enterprise nodded slowly, glancing around the little enclosed area – only two narrow pathways in or out, both within her line of sight. And yet Belfast was nowhere to be found. Shaking off the curious matter she brought the coffee cup to her lips, taking a gentle sip. Pleasantly bitter, just as she liked it. Either Belfast had spied on her when she made her coffee, or she really did have a knack for guesswork.

''You say you have a lot on your mind.'' Queen Elizabeth started, her cheek coming to rest against her left hand. ''Perhaps it has to do with your companions?''

Enterprise stiffened, something inside her heart twitching. Countless thoughts raced through her mind but she couldn't find the right words to voice them, her tongue helplessly flailing in her mouth. It took Enterprise a few moments to realise Elizabeth was still waiting on an answer, peering at her over the rim of her tea cup.

''I don't understand.''

''Come now, surely you aren't so blind?'' Queen Elizabeth raised a brow, its twin joining it when Enterprise didn't reply. ''Hmph... you truly are naïve in regards to the heart, Enterprise.''

The carrier frowned down at the diminutive queen. She felt uncomfortable about where this conversation was going, yet she couldn't help but let her curiosity take root. ''What do you mean?''

Queen Elizabeth didn't immediately respond – instead taking a low, deliberate sip. ''..._that which looks upon with veiled affection, becometh blind to thine heart, of own and other._ A fitting quote, don't you think?''

Enterprise blinked once. Twice. Thrice. ''I don't follow.''

''Think on it.''

The silver-haired carrier frowned and obliged, staring down into her coffee as she pondered the words. Belfast showed up after a minute and laid down a fresh cup for Elizabeth but Enterprise didn't pay it any mind, rolling the words over in her mind. The archaic phrase made little sense, and not solely because of its wording. Blind to the heart? Nonsense. She knew what she stood for and who she stood by.

She read the words aloud in her mind slowly, dissecting every one for any hidden meaning. Veiled affection? Sure she liked certain companions more than others, but she considered all her allies as her companions – even dangerous ones like Roon and Akagi. She was closer to some more than others, of course; Hornet was her sister, Vestal was her long-time companion, Essex was her adorable kouhai, Zuikaku was her cutely eager rival...

_'...oh.' _Enterprise blinked owlishly as it almost-audibly _clicked_ in her mind.

''I see you figured it out.'' Queen Elizabeth remarked smugly from the across the table, daintily picking up an almond biscuit and breaking off a small bite. ''I won't profess to knowing everything about you, Enterprise, but I know enough about the heart to see a maiden in conflict with herself.''

Had the situation been different Enterprise would've chuckled at how old-sounding Elizabeth was... if her mind wasn't screeching to a halt at the realisation hitting her like a freight train.

How Vestal could make her blush and flustered with just a warm smile.

How Essex could make her long to just sit and bask in each other's warmth.

How Zuikaku could make her blood rush in a way few could, even when not fighting.

_She was falling for them._

Enterprise shook her head quickly. That... that couldn't be right. She could understand,_ maybe_, if she was having feeling for one of them – but to be effectively _crushing _on _all three of them? _At once?

''Hmph. Such unnecessary fear in your eyes.'' Queen Elizabeth remarked lightly, sipping at her tea pointedly. ''Ease your heart, Enterprise. This matter is not a complicated one.''

''How can it not be?'' Enterprise frowned at her, forcibly calming her raging heart.

''Cut to the heart of the matter. Don't ponder, merely act.'' The queen replied dismissively, resting her elbow on the table and laying her cup down with an audible _'chnk'_. ''I speak from experience. Don't fear about what may or may not happen, lest fate take their hearts from your hesitant grasp.''

Enterprise couldn't help but quirk a brow at that, mildly surprised. ''Experience?''

Queen Elizabeth was a well-known figure, but Enterprise had never heard of her pursuing any such romances. Oh sure she was surrounded by her maids and attendants, but never was she seen showing anything even remotely affectionate. And given that the Iron Queen was also the _first Ship-Girl _to ever be summoned, she had more than enough time to let private affairs slip.

As if reading her mind the queen scoffed. ''Truly don't believe me? I can list more names than I have fingers. Sheffield. Sirius. Kent. Javelin. Suffolk. Newcastle. Aurora. London. Renown. Nelson. Rodney – I can go on.''

Enterprise blinked owlishly at that. The mere thought of so many of her companions in a relationship with the queen... it was just so strangely outlandish, the thought had never even hinted at her mind.

''Love is not something to be contained.'' Queen Elizabeth continued in a confident, lecturing tone – not unlike an elder passing on wisdom. ''So what if you hold affection for multiple others? That only proves your heart has enough room for all of them. There will be conflict. They may struggle to accept that they will have to share. But if they truly love you, then they will accept that. So why limit yourself, possibly cripple your own heart, for the sake of fleeting feelings that may not even be of truth?''

''...why are you telling me all this?''

Queen Elizabeth huffed, bringing her cup up to her lips. ''I told you. You're one of our strongest; if clearing up your romantic affairs helps bring you to full fighting capacity, then I'll take on that burden.''

Enterprise flushed lightly, murmuring a thank-you before quickly masking it behind her cup. It was times like this that reminded her that, despite Queen Elizabeth's appearance, she was _the _oldest Ship-Girl – someone who had awoken to a world where the term 'Ship-Girl' didn't exist, when the cold and efficient name of 'KANSEN' was used. That had been nearly a decade ago. Enterprise herself had only been manifested short of three years ago; making her practically an infant in comparison to the veteran Iron Queen.

Elizabeth's long tenure was only made more dramatized by the fact she hadn't stepped onto the battlefield since the Battle of Bulker Bay, where she held her own against a Siren Warlord, making many of the younger Ship-Girls look up to her like some all-powerful super-soldier. The comparison, while amusing, was oddly apt at times like this.

The carrier made to sip at her coffee only to notice the cup was empty. She laid it down a second later. ''You've... given me a lot to think about, Queen Elizabeth. I will... consider it.''

Queen Elizabeth hummed, but the smug glint in her eyes told she saw through Enterprise's distracted excuse. ''Of course, I shan't keep you nary a second longer. Just be mindful to keep my words close to heart, hm? War looms above us all, and best settle your heart before you steel it.''

Enterprise nodded, more firmly now. ''Yes... yes, I will.''

The Aircraft Carrier departed swiftly, leaving Queen Elizabeth alone – lightly sipping at her tea... and basking in the warmth of her beloved companion.

''An odd girl, isn't she?'' Elizabeth remarked.

Not even a step behind her the air warped, and from the distortion Belfast appeared – her invisibility melting away. The maid smiled kindly. ''An honest soul that bears too much burden, Your Majesty.''

''Now here, none of that.'' Queen Elizabeth scoffed, glaring out the corner of her eye – a glare holding no heat, but only petulance. ''We are out of prying ears, _Bel_.''

Belfast's smile warmed up, becoming daringly affectionate. ''Indeed we seem to be... Elizabeth.''

''Then sit. You know I hate wasting these biscuits.''

''If you so insist~''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: You didn't think I was really going to kill Clevie off just like that, did you~?**

**I'm slowly turning Queen Elizabeth into a badass, by the way. None of that haughty tsundere stuff; rather a decade-old veteran with power to back her arrogance~**

**See you next time in Chapter 12: Hearts and Motivations~**

**And as usual, a little preview to tide you over:  
''Shoukaku...'' Akagi growled in irritation.**

**Shoukaku smiled mockingly back, smoothly sliding out from behind the open door-frame. ''Ohh~? Could I have interrupted you during your alone time, senpai~?''**

**''You did.''**

**''Oh my, so you're saying you were...'' Shoukaku made wiggling motions with her fingers, her smirk nearly evolving to a shit-eating grin when Akagi spluttered.**

**''Y-You-! Get out my room this instant, you perverse rat!''**


	12. Chapter 12: Hearts and Motivations

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 12: Hearts and Motivations**

Lunch break came and went far too fast for Arizona's tastes.

The newly-minted medic strode through the halls of the medical ward, giving a few kind nods to the passing Manjuu who worked together to carry and move various pieces of medical equipment. Most of the injured from the attack a few days ago were healed enough to leave the hospital, barring some of the more grievously injured such as Cleveland... and the Fletcher-class girls.

Arizona's heart went out to the sisters, vividly remembering them lining the beds while under watch from multiple Battleships. Once they awoke the sisters showed no hostility, but did remember what they did. Many of them broke down into tears as they acutely recalled gunning down their own allies, and Fletcher herself had become entirely distant; devoid of life.

Not surprising, given she was the one who killed Z20. A single shell right between the eyes, so painfully precise the Ironblood girl likely died the moment it punctured her skull.

Still, the Fletcher-class girls were released back onto the base. Word got around that while they had no control of their bodies, they still remembered what they did. Many were sympathetic, even some of their victims were... but not everyone was. It didn't matter to some that the Fletcher-class wasn't in control of themselves; with Ausburne, the mastermind, dead and gone they needed someone to blame.

They needed a scapegoat.

And it showed when Aulick regularly came by the medical ward, bruises and burn marks on her skin with the muted scent of cordite lingering around her. 'A training accident' she would murmur. 'Misfire' she would say. 'Nobody did this' she would insist. Arizona wasn't stupid; she knew something darker was going on, but she was helpless to resist.

Tensions were running higher by the day; Ausburne's rampage and the kidnapping of the Commander had done havoc on morale. People viewed Roon uneasily when she was their ally – but to know she was their _enemy_? People were _terrified_. Arizona found herself comforting half a dozen girls a day that no, Roon wasn't going to pop out and snap their necks the moment their eyes shut.

It was frightening how much damage that woman could cause without even needing to lift a finger. Her very name invoked fear, and her presence sent lesser folk running.

A sigh blew past Arizona's lips, one hand coming up to nurse her head. She was getting light-headed again; probably down to stress and lack of sleep. She fell asleep for three... four hours, last night? Not nearly enough, she knew that much. Unicorn was supposed to take over the night shift but Arizona couldn't bring herself to wake her, letting the younger girl get her precious rest.

On the plus side, she'd gotten good at making coffee. She'd made so many for herself, Vestal and the little Manjuu's that she had gotten everyone's tastes _just _right.

Pushing down her tiredness Arizona raised her clipboard, flipping a page back and checking her to-do list. First up was to check on Dorsetshire. With that in mind she tucked the clipboard under her arm and picked up the pace, her shoes clicking against the cold floor and bouncing off the stainless white walls. It wasn't hard to remember where Dorsetshire's door was; she'd visited her often ever since she was appointed here.

There was something so strangely magnetic about tragedy. She knew that fact intimately.

''Hello.'' Arizona called softly as she reached the assigned door, knocking upon it. ''Are you decent?''

A long pause.

''...yes...''

Arizona smiled faintly at the sound of Dorsetshire's quiet voice, no longer a painful monotone that was hoarse from dehydration. With a quick twist of the handle the door creaked open, allowing Arizona to slip inside and shut the door behind her.

Dorsetshire stood over by the window, dressed in a white hospital dressing gown. One hand laid on the windowsill while the other hung limply by her side. Her eyes were distant for a moment, before she turned her head in acknowledgement, her eyes gaining a speck of life to them.

''...Arizona.''

''Good afternoon, Dorsetshire.'' Arizona smiled softly, approaching the woman. ''How are you feeling today?''

The brunette woman didn't deign that with a response, giving a faint shrug instead. Arizona wasn't bothered by the disinterested attitude; she knew Dorsetshire was hurting. This wasn't a simple case of her sister being killed in the line of duty, dying for what she believed in. This was watching her sister, who Dorsetshire treasured more than her own life, get brutally tortured right in front of her. Arizona had nothing but sympathy for the woman.

''...you're bleeding again.'' Arizona noted quietly, spotting the thin river of crimson ichor dripping off the brunette's index finger, staining the tile floor.

Dorsetshire didn't respond, merely peering out the window with a distant stare; her eyes regaining a glazed look to them. Arizona frowned softly but paid it no mind for now, instead reaching into her medical pouch and pulling out some bandages and antiseptic. With a soft hum she took Dorsetshire's bleeding hand in her own, tilting it around until she found the numerous tiny gashes littering her palm.

The brunette barely twitched as the antiseptic spray coated her palm, the sharp pain doing little to break her distant demeanour. Arizona silently went to work in bandaging the wounds up, ending with Dorsetshire's entire palm covered in white bandages, faint pinpricks of red forming on the fabric.

''...all better.'' Arizona murmured softly, patting Dorsetshire's forearm. ''You should really stop using your Gift. It's only causing you harm.''

Dorsetshire tilted her head slightly, peering at her from the corner of her eye. For a long moment they simply stared at each other, until the ruffling of cloth filled the room as Dorsetshire finally turned to face her fully – her uninjured hand slowly rising up, palm facing the ceiling.

A faint flicker of dark crimson emerged above her open palm, slowly growing into a small orb of raging destructive energy – black and red mixing together wildly. ''_[Obliteration]_. Onee-chan died because I wasn't strong enough... but with this... with this, I can avenge her.''

Dorsetshire's palm slowly closed, cuts appearing on her palm before the flame-like energy dissipated. ''With this... I'll kill Ajax, for taking away my life's purpose.''

Arizona frowned worriedly, reaching out and taking Dorsetshire's hand in her own. For a moment silence reigned heavily, until Dorsetshire slowly lowered her hand back down to her side. Arizona didn't let go.

''...I won't pretend that I can understand your pain.'' Arizona whispered softly, earning Dorsetshire's undivided attention. ''But please, promise me... promise me that you won't do anything rash, Dorsetshire. I don't want to see you on the operating table, like so many others have been...''

Brown eyes blinked expressionlessly at her. ''...if it means avenging onee-chan, I'll destroy the world. She deserves that much.''

''Even if it meant killing all our friends?'' Arizona countered softly, making Dorsetshire take pause. ''Would she want that?''

Dorsetshire didn't reply to that, merely turning to face the window again.

Arizona sighed softly, letting go of the brunette's hand and heading for the door. She only made it halfway.

''You should get some rest.'' Dorsetshire's voice was a murmur, yet it seemed so much louder in the quiet hospital.

The Eagle Battleship smiled weakly. ''...I'll try.''

Dorsetshire tilted her head ever-so-slightly; just enough that she could look out the corner of her eye. Arizona squirmed under the sudden intense gaze, made all the more piercing by the thousand-yard quality to it.

''...use my bed. I'll make sure nobody interrupts you.''

''Eh?'' Arizona flushed lightly. ''But-''

''Sleep.'' Dorsetshire's tone was final, the brunette facing the window once more.

Arizona hesitated for a moment before obliging, trusting Dorsetshire enough. She laid her medical bag down on the nearest table and climbed onto the hospital bed, laying her head against the pillow-

-and within the minute, she was out like a light.

X-x-X

Enterprise wandered down the hospital halls swiftly, heart pounding in her chest.

She had spent nearly a full hour wandering the edge of the base, trying to make sense of the fluttering in her heart before deciding to seek out Vestal first. Out of all three, she knew and trusted Vestal the most. She was the one who had brought her back from the verge of death more than once, keeping her alive and nursing her back to health. Even though they rarely fought on the battlefield together, there was a deep-rooted trust between them.

Enterprise stirred from her thoughts as Vestal's door came into sight. Her footsteps slowed and she took a moment to muster up her courage, before slowly pushing the door open.

''Vestal... we need to-'' Enterprise barely got the last syllable out her mouth before she noticed something.

Vestal was asleep, slouched over her desk with her head buried in her crossed arms.

Enterprise faltered, an exasperated smile crossing her lips. Of all times for Vestal to nap, it was right when she was about to confess. Still, she couldn't bring herself to be mad – Vestal certainly deserved every second of sleep she could get. Though Enterprise would appreciate it if she would actually sleep in her bed, and not in her office. She wasn't a doctor, but she was sure it wasn't healthy.

Shaking her head slowly Enterprise approached her sleeping crush, hesitating for only a moment before sliding her arms under Vestal's knees and upper back, carefully lifting the nun off the chair. She was surprisingly light, and with nearly no effort Enterprise carried her across the room to the patient's bed. Not the most comfortable thing in the world, she knew from experience, but it was a sight better than hunched over in a crappy office chair.

Opting to wait for Vestal to awaken Enterprise headed over to Vestal's desk, idly examining the notes sprawled across the table. From what she could make out a lot of it was just notes about who was prescribed what medicines and how their conditions were – several names grimly crossed off the list in black, a small 'X' at the end. Clearly those that didn't make it.

Curiously however, was one note that had several dried drool stains on it, clearly something Vestal had been working on before she passed out.

_Enty = Helios. Shows signs of constant alertness – her Gift stronger too from observations._

_Bismarck = ?. Shows signs of same alertness. Instinct? Helios too? Someone else?_

_Akagi MIA. Been absent from group meetings by Mikasa's account. Seems giddy. Dangerous. Must warn Enty. Another Helios-like?_

_Whispers are stronger than yesterday. Keep seeing things from corner of eye. Phantom movement, remnant of my sight? Something else? Do the dreams mean anything? Must look into it. QE might know. Oldest and would know best._

The rest of the note died off into half-conscious scribbles, a cute chibi of Enterprise left in the bottom-right corner. However Enterprise couldn't take her eyes off the paper, her stomach twisting at the information Vestal had compiled. Akagi _had _been awfully quiet the last few days, so much so she had seen Kaga wandering around alone more often than not. Could she be planning something? Maybe join Roon? It wasn't impossible; she did profess her adoration for the Commander more than once in the past, though how true her words were remained unknown.

And Bismarck? Helios hadn't said anything about there being any other hosts like her. Could she be...?

_'Helios.' _Enterprise called within her mind. _'Is Bismarck with Wahr'rot or Animaus?'_

The slumbering giant took a moment to respond. That was fine; she had gotten used to the alien god speaking when she least expected it, yet taking ages to respond. The term 'slumbering' was oddly fitting; slow and haphazard, but something frightening when its attention was focused solely on you.

**Wahr'rot**

_**WAHR'ROT**_

Crap. _'...is that a problem?'_

**ah'mgehye**

_**DESTROY**_

_'Bismarck is a friend. I won't fight her.' _Enterprise stubbornly shot back, well aware she was playing with fire.

You don't pick a fight with someone stronger than you. You definitely don't pick a fight with an entity equivalent to a _god_.

Unfortunately, she was too stubborn to let that stop her.

Helios didn't respond with words. It didn't force a mental image into her skull. Instead it responded in the rawest, easiest-to-understand way possible. By doing the mental equivalent of _hitting her with a train_.

''_Nn!_'' Enterprise grit her teeth, her vision briefly going black. She stumbled and fell, limply falling on her side as all her muscles were forcibly locked up, an ungodly pressure forming on her forehead.

**ah'mgehye**

_**DESTROY**_

''No...!'' She grit out.

Even if she couldn't see the entity, she could certainly feel its annoyance – washing over her like a cold wave of water, pressing down heavily on her comparatively fragile body. Just as her eyesight became to dim and her consciousness faltered the pressure stopped, allowing her to suck in a quick gasp of air, tensely awaiting the 'coercion' to continue.

Surprisingly, it didn't – and she felt Helios turn its attention away from her. She'd take that as a dismissal, and a warning.

''Mn...''

Enterprise stiffened in surprise at the sound of Vestal groaning, slowly stirring back to consciousness. She quickly realised she had control of her body again and stumbled to her feet; just in time to see Vestal's eyes fluttering open. For a brief moment the short woman looked confused, that was until her eyes landed on Enterprise; understanding dawning within.

''Ah... Enterprise...?'' Vestal greeted groggily, sitting up with a weary yawn. ''I didn't make you wait...?''

''No... I just got here a minute ago. Moved you, since lying like that probably wasn't good for your back.''

Vestal smiled wryly. ''I know... I just fell asleep on my own, I suppose.''

Enterprise hummed, discreetly leaning against the desk for support; giving herself a brief moment to steady herself. Keen as ever, however, Vestal noticed her moment of weakness with eagle-like accuracy.

''What happened this time?'' Vestal breathed a sigh, sliding off the bed.

The carrier smiled weakly. ''I may've annoyed Helios...?''

Vestal twitched, striding over to her and promptly pinching her cheeks. ''What have I told you about picking fights, _Ent-er-prise?_''

''It's not my fault...'' Enterprise mumbled, wincing when Vestal pinched tighter.

''You...'' Vestal unhanded her with a deep sigh. ''Don't go picking fights with beings we barely understand. It's not good for your health, or my peace of mind.''

The carrier rubbed her sore cheek, smiling faintly. ''I'll try.''

''You best do.'' The Repair Ship huffed, shooting her a scolding look. After a moment it melted, becoming soft. ''I still do worry about that.''

''Being connected to Helios?''

''Mm.''

''...it's not _that_ bad.'' Enterprise hesitantly shrugged. She had managed to save Cleveland and Montpelier's lives via bargaining, and she had never felt better physically. Daresay she felt _stronger _than she had been before Helios... connected, with her.

She still wasn't sure _how_ it was connected, but she pushed the thought from her mind before she could ruminate on it too long. Not good for her mental health, she reasoned.

Silence briefly fell upon them. Vestal turned away and headed over to the nearby coffee machine, brewing the two of them a cup without a word. Enterprise didn't even need to say how she liked it; Vestal knew it by heart. Even with one blind eye the Repair Ship moved with grace, her hand movements slow yet carefully precise, visibly accounting for her lack of depth perception.

It amazed Enterprise she could function so easily, even without one eye. She was certainly if she had lost one eye herself, then she'd be banging into objects left right and centre. She relied so much on her sight she couldn't imagine a life without it. And Vestal would have to endure that debilitation for the rest of her life... all because Enterprise hadn't been fast enough to stop Akashi.

''What's with that frown?'' Vestal queried, not even a full second after the expression had taken root on the carrier's face.

Enterprise shook her head slowly. ''I... it's nothing.''

Vestal glanced over her shoulder, shooting her a chastising look. ''Don't make me pinch your cheeks again...''

A faint smile crossed her lips at the light-hearted threat. It took her a moment to notice the amused glint in Vestal's eyes, confirming that had been the intention. Slowly Enterprise shook her head, wandering over to Vestal's side.

''Just remembering... that night with Akashi.'' Enterprise breathed slowly. The aroma of coffee was beginning to rise from the steaming cups, the delightful hiss of water melting the granules filling the air.

Vestal barely paused, sending her a sidelong glance thick with worry. ''Enterprise...''

''If I had reacted faster, not let surprise grip me...'' Enterprise murmured solemnly, meeting Vestal's pitying gaze. ''...though I know you won't blame me, I still consider it my fault.''

The nun exhaled softly. ''I _don't_ blame you. If you want to put fault with anyone, put it with me. I was just as surprised as you were, and didn't think to add additional restraints, even though I watched Akashi battle against you.''

''You couldn't have known how strong she was.''

''And neither could you.'' Vestal countered gently, spooning a teaspoon of sugar into her cup. ''We were both caught off-guard that night. Everyone was. No amount of quick-thinking can counter an insane Repair Ship. No amount of reflexes can stop a blow out of your reach. No amount of tactical knowledge can anticipate alien gods... demons... whatever they are, showing up on our doorstep via a meteor.''

Vestal slowly turned to face her, her spoon gently chinking against the rim of her mug. ''What I'm trying to say, Enterprise... is that there was nothing you could do to stop Akashi. I do not hold it against you... and, if anything... I would dare to say that this has brought us closer, right?''

Enterprise blushed a faint pink, brightening a shade when Vestal flashed her a familiar, heart-warming smile. Only now was she reminded of the bubbling warmth in her heart, intimately aware of how fast her heart was beating in her chest, drumming in her ears. Just being so close to Vestal was enough to trigger her fight-or-flight instinct, her heart unsure of how to deal with the foreign emotion.

Swallowing her nerves, Enterprise laid her hand on Vestal's shoulder. ''I... I think so...''

Her stomach twisted with embarrassment and nervousness. Vestal's gaze only seemed to grow warmer at her hesitant reply, something beyond affection swirling in her adoring turquoise eyes. The sight made her heart beat quicker, time seeming to slow as her mind raced. An idea hit her and she hesitated for a brief half-second – before taking the plunge-

-and kissing Vestal full on the lips.

It was a sudden kiss, born from a mixture of desperation and affection. It was neither sensually slow nor lightning quick, but a desperate mesh of both. The kiss lasted only a brief few moments before Enterprise darted back, her cheeks aflame the darkest of scarlet's, the emotions bubbling within her burning all the brighter at the sight of Vestal's stunned expression.

''I...'' Enterprise pulled back, looking away.

She made for the door – but could only take a single step, before a hand grabbed her own.

''Enty...'' Vestal's voice was soft, a myriad of emotions dancing along her tongue – disbelief, wonder and uncertainty were amongst the most prominent. ''You...?''

Enterprise swallowed, not looking back at her companion. Not daring to. And in the back of her mind, Queen Elizabeth's words echoed.

_''Love is not something to be contained.''_

And now, with the memory of Vestal's lips tingling on her own, she understood. The burning feeling in her heart...

''I love you, Vestal.'' Enterprise said quietly, inhaling a slow breath. ''I love you, I love Zuikaku, and I love Essex. All three of you... you're all so precious to me, I can't imagine a world without you. You're more than just a companion to me. You were there at my best and worst. You always had my back even when you were bone-tired, when you were piped up on so much caffeine you couldn't physically sit still... you've never turned down a late-night talk over some coffee, never left my side when I couldn't sleep...''

Her throat closed up, forcing Enterprise to take a breath. ''You mean so much to me, Vestal. I can't put it into words. I-I...''

Vestal did her the favour of cutting her off – pulling on her hand and making her stumble back towards her. In a heartbeat Vestal hugged her, burying her head face into the crook of her shoulder. For a long moment Enterprise wasn't sure how to react, her already-burning cheeks darkening a shade when Vestal looked up at her; eyes full of undeniable love.

''Ssh... I understand.'' Vestal said it so softly it was akin to a whisper, yet Enterprise heard her easily. ''...I love you too, Enty. Ever since I thought I almost lost you, back when Hood carried you inside... I've found myself longing to express how much I truly care for you. And so...''

A hint of familiar mischief twinkled in her loving gaze, before she grabbed Enterprise by her tie – and pulled her down into a sudden, but not unwanted kiss – one not filled by desperation, but of pure emotion, instantly melting Enterprise with the rush of affection fuelling it. Slowly her arms slid around Vestal and she returned the kiss with equal passion, each moment feeling infinitely longer when their lips were connected.

Soon the need to breathe forced them apart, both of them panting lightly – and allowing Vestal to continue. ''...I don't care if you love Essex and Zuikaku. As long as you stop throwing yourself into danger... I'm happy.''

Enterprise smiled wryly, laying her hand over Vestal's. ''You know you're asking a lot there...''

Vestal's lips curved up into a smile, thinly-veiled amusement sparkling in her eyes. ''I'm well aware.''

The carrier chuckled softly, her cheeks retaining their rosy tint as Vestal warmly buried her head into her shoulder. ''You know, we should probably get going...''

''Let's stay like this...'' Vestal inhaled a deep, relaxed breath. ''...for just a few more minutes.''

Enterprise had no protests, savouring their shared warmth for as long as it would last.

X-x-X

Juneau was not having a good day.

Ever since Atlanta had died, everything in her life had seemed to spiral ever downwards. She struggled to sleep at night, and San Diego was frequently so deep asleep that Juneau couldn't wake her. Without her benevolent older sister there to comfort her and ease her back to bed, Juneau found herself so exhausted by morning that she simply slept away most of the mornings; waking up around mid-afternoon.

Then San Diego not only turned traitor, but critically injured and nearly murdered Cleveland. She didn't know the whole story – she only knew about it from Hornet – but apparently it had been a very, very close thing. The fact Cleveland was now alive was nothing short of a miracle. With both her sisters missing Juneau was left alone in her dormitory, the nights turning into long sessions of tossing and turning, crying herself to sleep late in the morning and waking up groggy in the afternoon.

Mercifully, she wasn't abandoned. Some came by her room to check on her; bringing her food when she refused to go outside, making sure she cared for herself, keeping her up to date on the happenings. Hornet was chief among them; the carrier had clearly taken pity on her and went out of her way to cheer her up, to varying degrees of success.

And thus it was on Hornet's suggestion that Juneau found herself freshly dressed, her blonde hair still sweet with the scent of her strawberry shampoo... and standing outside the hospital.

Well, 'standing' was giving her a bit much credit. 'Huddling against the wall to remain out of sight' was much more accurate.

''C'mon.'' Hornet said exasperatedly, giving her arm a light tug. ''You'll be fine.''

''W-What if they hate me?'' Juneau's lip quivered, eyes beginning to burn as tears threatened to form.

''They won't~'' Hornet soothed, landing her hands on the smaller girl's shoulders – eliciting a startled 'eep!'. ''Just go in, talk to them, done. You know Cleveland – you could burn her bonsai for the fun of it and she'd forgive you if you apologised! And you're not even responsible for anything!''

The petite Light Cruiser gulped, hesitantly nodding. True, she had done nothing wrong. Not a lick. But she still felt terrible. San Diego was her _sister_, and that made her responsible in some contrived, barely-logical way. Even if it didn't make sense, that didn't stop her from feeling bad. Bad enough that she had dredged herself out of bed with heavy steps and forced herself to go along with Hornet's 'plan'.

Hornet gave her a bright smile and gently tugged her out of the shadows. With a shaky nod Juneau obliged and walked into the hospital, hearing Hornet slowly follow. It was fairly quiet at this time, with Unicorn manning the front desk – a determined look on her face as she worked the computer system, her sentient alicorn toy sitting beside her. Both perked their heads up when she entered, instinctively making Juneau shy back before she consciously stiffened her shoulders, forcing herself onward.

''U-Um...'' The blonde mentally winced at her stuttering. ''I-I'm here to visit... C-Cleveland...?''

''Ah, she's...'' Unicorn frowned and tapped at the computer a few times. ''She's in room 2B – just down the hall to the left!''

''T-Thanks...'' Juneau hastily nodded and quickly left the conversation, mentally hitting herself for messing it up so much. Her first conversation of the day (not counting Hornet) and she was already reverting into a stuttering mess. She thought she got over that months ago.

Shaking her head Juneau tried to steel her heart, her steps gaining a bit more confidence. Amidst the dull thrum of chatter that echoed down the sterile halls she could overhear Hornet making idle conversation with Unicorn; leaving Juneau to continue the journey alone. Strangely she felt a little better about it. She didn't want Hornet to see her turn into a weeping mess if she messed up again. And given her track record... well, the scales were far from in her favour.

Sooner than she'd like she ended up in front of the assigned door; hearing the dim chatter on the other side. For a long minute she stood there, trying to work up the confidence to interrupt their conversation – attempting to knock only to stop and wince whenever someone laughed, making her feel bad for trying. The second the conversation paused she swiftly took advantage; and knocked.

_Pap-pap-pap_

The hollow knocking seemed so much louder in her ears, made worse when all chatter inside ceased. Her shoulders formed a tense line and her breathing quickened, her mind begging her to simply leave, that she could just run now and nobody would be any the wiser. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be doing this. This was a mistake. This was-!

Her increasingly-panicked thoughts were ground to a halt as the door clicked open – revealing the suspicious face of Montpelier.

''U-U-Um...'' Juneau stammered, squeaking in fear when Montpelier's eyes narrowed. ''I-I'm- how is- um- you- a-ahh~! I'm sorry for disturbing you!''

Montpelier's suspicion quickly melted into befuddlement as Juneau began to cry, barely a second away from fleeing in shame. Before she could, however, a weary but stubbornly-strong voice resounded from within.

''Juneau...? Is that you?'' Cleveland called out.

Juneau stiffened up, sniffling when Montpelier slowly opened the door enough to reveal Cleveland. The blonde was laid back in bed, her pale skin gradually regaining its normal peachy hue. Even wrapped up in bandages and connected to multiple machines, Cleveland still had the energy to give the tearful blonde a smile.

''C'mon in...'' Cleveland waved her in; the movement stiff and clearly done with significant effort.

Hastily wiping the hot tears from her eyes Juneau hesitantly obeyed, stepping into the room. Montpelier slowly clicked the door shut behind her but Juneau paid it no mind, focusing only on Cleveland. At the bedridden blonde's gesture she walked up to her side, unable to stop herself from looking Cleveland up-and-down. With her body hidden beneath the covers and wrapped in bandages it was impossible to tell the extent of the damages... but if it was bad enough that Cleveland nearly died, she wasn't sure she _wanted _to see.

''Heh... why're you cryin'...?'' Cleveland asked with a forced, roguish grin.

Juneau sniffled, her cheeks darkening with embarrassed shame. ''I-I'm sorry... I just... Uu...''

''Hey, hey... it's alright...'' The bedridden blonde chuckled embarrassedly, patting Juneau on the arm. ''What's the matter?''

''I-I...'' Juneau forced herself to take a breath, gripping the edge of Cleveland's bed for support. ''I wanted... t-to apologise...''

Cleveland blinked. ''Er... for what?''

''F-For Sandy...'' Juneau whimpered, seeing realisation light up Cleveland's crimson eyes. ''I-''

''Hold on there~'' Cleveland held up a hand, stopping Juneau dead. The bedridden blonde coughed for a moment before continuing. ''You didn't do... anything wrong, Juneau. What San Diego did... wasn't your fault.''

''I know, but...''

''Geez...'' Cleveland sighed exasperatedly – and Juneau yelped as she was suddenly yanked down by her tie, her face ending up in Cleveland's stomach. ''I forgive you... alright? If you wanna... make things right, then stick with us. We're planning... on kicking San Diego's butt, once I get better. You... can help us.''

Even though it clearly took Cleveland effort to form such a long sentence she still did, fixing Juneau with a bright, if slightly-stiff grin. Juneau couldn't hold back the tears at the sight, burying her face in Cleveland's stomach and openly sobbing – this time, with relief.

''T-Thank you...! I-I won't... let you down!''

Unseen by the group, Hornet leaned against the wall outside the door – chuckling under her breath and tipping her hat down, before casually strolling away.

_'Looks like she's in good hands.'_

X-x-X

Enterprise departed the hospital shortly after, spending a brief few minutes to chat with Hornet before they went their separate ways again. While she didn't get the chance to hang out with Hornet much – since her sister often did long-range Commissions – she always savoured the chance to talk, however few and far between those times were.

The Aircraft Carrier stretched her arms above her head and groaned, her shoulders cracking pleasantly as she worked the tense muscles. Not even dinner time yet and she already felt tired. Unsurprising given the rush of emotions she'd just felt in the past hours, combined with the stress of hosting a meeting deciding their next move. Every day they spent idle was another day for Roon's unknown schemes to grow, but until they found the witch they were helpless.

They simply didn't have the numbers to comb the entire continent; and there was no way of telling if Roon and her allies had already crossed the ocean to the other continents. And if she had... well, the only chance they'd have of finding her would be by sheer dumb luck. Something that seemed to be in short supply at the moment.

Shaking her head Enterprise lowered her arms, setting off on a slow stroll. In the distance she could make out the planes of the Sakura Empire, departing the base in unified squadrons as they combed the local area for Roon and her allies. How successful they'd be she didn't know, but she wished them the best. Privately however she doubted someone like Roon – who was frighteningly intelligent when she wanted to be – would so kindly stay out in the open for them.

''Yo! Enterprise!'' A familiar voice rung out from her right, piquing her attention.

Her cheeks dusted a faint pink a moment later as she recognised the owner, glancing over at Essex – the blue-haired woman smiling casually at her. Memories of that morning when she awoke next to Essex flickered through her mind but she pushed them down. Now wasn't the time to start blushing like some schoolgirl with a crush.

''Ahh.'' Enterprise tipped her cap up in greeting, privately grateful the sun hid her blush. ''Afternoon, Essex.''

''Was looking for you for the last hour.'' The blue-haired carrier complained half-heartedly, pouting at her. ''Why were you at the hospital? You didn't get hurt again did you, _senpai?_''

Enterprise huffed in amusement, unable to hide her mirth at the playful nickname. ''No; just checking up on Vestal, make sure she doesn't overwork herself.''

Essex made a sound of acknowledgement, realisation fluttering across her expression. ''Ah, makes sense. She alright?''

''Mm.'' The taller woman inclined her head in agreement, setting off in a slow stroll when an idea hit her. ''By the way, how's your training been going?''

''Eh, decent. Could do a little better.'' Essex's eyes gleamed as she caught onto her train of thought. ''Why? You got an idea?''

Enterprise smirked, and summoned her rigging. ''Yeah. Been a while since I've tested you, _kouhai_.''

The blue-haired woman laid a hand on her hip, a smirk of her own gracing her features. ''Heh, well I wanna agree... but looks like someone else wants a shot at you, Enterprise.''

''Hm?'' Enterprise blinked, smirk replaced by a look of confusion – until Essex dryly pointed up.

Complying the silver-haired woman looked up, spotting a familiar head of white hair atop the hospital, sapphire eyes staring down at her. Kaga. The fox-woman appeared torn between vague interest and mild annoyance, her features retaining their stoic look despite the emotions dancing in her eyes.

''Kaga?''

''Hn.'' The fox-woman acknowledged, pushing herself off the ledge and hopping down to the ground – one hand mindful to keep her skirt down lest she flash them.

''I thought all Sakura carriers were searching for Roon.'' Enterprise questioned with evident curiosity. She knew that Akagi and Kaga didn't really follow the rules much – well, Akagi didn't; Kaga just followed after her sister – but considering the situation she thought that they'd be helping too.

''Akagi-neesama is... not available.'' Kaga explained with a note of rare hesitance, uncertainty briefly crossing her face before it reverted back to its traditional stoic look. ''Seeing that they were doing fine without my help, I opted to instead spend the afternoon training for the inevitable confrontation with Roon.''

''I see...'' Enterprise nodded slowly. She could tell there was more to the situation than what was saying, but she was in no position to pry. ''Well... how about we all spar then? You two against me?''

''Two-on-one?'' Kaga quirked a brow in interest, gazing over at Essex. The blue-haired woman returned it with a wry smile of her own. ''I suppose that will be a learning experience.''

''Heh. Let's go, then.''

X-x-X

''Focus... focus...''

Akagi's soft mutterings filled her spacious bedroom, located on the highest floor of the Sakura Empire dorms. Within her palms burned a familiar crimson flame – but this one was darker than her usual flare; far more condensed, and far more powerful. A potential ace-in-the-hole against Enterprise or Roon, when the time came; at the cost of it being more focus-intensive than simply controlling her regular _[Flames of Amaterasu]_.

''Focus...''

''Good afternoon, _se-n-pai~_''

Akagi closed her fist, crushing the orb of dark crimson fire before it could go out of control – hissing as it burned her palm. The second she was sure her secret technique was gone she threw a burning glare over her shoulder, directly solely at the smirking woman peering from around the pale wooden door-frame.

''Shoukaku...'' Akagi growled in irritation.

Shoukaku smiled mockingly back, smoothly sliding out from behind the open door-frame. ''Ohh~? Could I have interrupted you during your alone time,_ senpai~?_''

''You did.''

''Oh my, so you're saying you were...'' Shoukaku made wiggling motions with her fingers, her smirk nearly evolving to a shit-eating grin when Akagi spluttered.

''Y-You-! Get out my room this instant, you perverse rat!''

''How hypocritical~'' Shoukaku giggled behind her sleeve, daintily stepping aside to avoid the paper fan that Akagi threw at her. ''Now now, no need to be violent, senpai.''

Akagi scowled, her burning glare withering into a more tame, yet no less irritated glare. ''What do you want?''

''Hm... well I was going to ask Zuikaku to add a cute yukata to my birthday list, and I'd like to have a pet crane-''

''_Shoukaku._'' Akagi grit out, eye twitching.

The white-haired carrier giggled, her wide sleeve barely hiding her smug smirk. ''Ah, you mean here? I just came to visit my _beloved_ senpai.''

''Oh really? I can't see any of those here.'' Akagi snarked back, gazing back down at her singed hand and wiping it on her skirt, staining the fabric a faint black.

The fox-woman stiffened as a hand laid itself on her head, playfully stroking her fox ears. Twitching she raised a hand and batted Shoukaku's hand away, her lips turned down at the corners when Shoukaku sat down behind her – warm breath brushing against the back of her neck. She growled lowly when her kouhai returned her hand to her scalp, soothingly playing with her fox ears.

''For someone who controls fire, you're awfully prone to burning yourself.'' Shoukaku remarked with only a hint of playfulness; a genuine, albeit idle curiosity lacing her tone.

Akagi scoffed, grimacing when Shoukaku grasped her singed hand and forced her to open her palm. ''It's harder than it looks. Though you wouldn't know that, crane.''

Shoukaku giggled lightly. ''True. I wonder if Zuikaku could give you a challenge though; she's unlocked her own Gift too now.''

The fox-woman quirked a brow at that. She had heard rumours and murmurings, but she had been too occupied with her experimentation and other _obligations_ to investigate further. ''Oh?''

''Mm. She's gotten all excited about it too. Says she'll use it to finally beat Enterprise in a spar.'' Shoukaku informed with genuine fondness, clearly amused by her sister's passion. ''She's taken to calling it _[Fateful Wind]_, since she claims it is her 'fate' to defeat the Grey Ghost in battle.''

Before Shoukaku even finished, a foreign yet familiar voice intruded in Akagi's thoughts. A voice belonging to the being she swore allegiance to, in the dead of the night when none could hear her speak. Wahr'rot.

**gotha-fhtagn uh'enyth ehye ot n'gha**

_**FATEFUL CRANE ONE OF DEATH**_

Akagi winced at the intruding voice, stubbornly pushing it away. Shoukaku was too close, however – easily able to see the tight expression that crossed her visage. ''Are you alright?''

''Yes. My hand just hurts.'' Akagi shot back, earning a wry smile from Shoukaku as she slipped a hand into her kimono, withdrawing an antiseptic spray.

Wincing at the sharp pain from the spray, Akagi turned her thoughts onto the words the alien demon had told her. Did they mean that Zuikaku would kill her, or had the power to? The deity had expressed little in interest regarding who she interacted with, unless that person had the potential to seriously kill her. And the people on that list could be counted on two hands and with fingers to spare.

''What does her Gift do?'' Akagi asked slowly, a plan starting to form in her mind.

If Zuikaku was to be an instrument in her demise, then she would be sure to learn all her weaknesses – and who better to learn it from, than her infuriating sister?

''Oh my, expressing such interest in my sister, _senpai?_ Must I have to resort to more pathetic ways to keep your attention~?''

Akagi twitched. Perhaps this wasn't the smartest plan she'd come up with.

X-x-X

''Haah... how troublesome...''

Queen Elizabeth's irritated mutter bounced off the walls of the Royal Navy dorms, one hand coming up to nurse her aching forehead.

Speaking with foreign dignitaries all day would do that to you. Made worse when they needed to have translators around, since regular humans didn't have the convenient ability to understand and speak any language they hear, unlike Ship-Girls. Combine that with the fact she naturally spoke in older and more archaic language and... well, it lead to much irritation.

On the plus side she got to watch the translators get flustered as they tried to find an acceptable translation for her words, if there even was one – only enticing her to use even more grandiose and olden words. A lady had to have fun_ somehow_, after all.

The Iron Queen reached her dormitory room shortly, wasting no time in pushing the double doors open and strolling inside. Given her status she owned a grand bedroom fit for a queen, with ruby-red carpets and golden walls, a small chandelier hanging above. Her king-sized bed sat between two tall windows that stretched from the ceiling to the floor, giving her a plentiful view of the ocean when she desired it – whilst the window on the right wall presented a good view of the base. Both tactical and pleasant; just as she liked it.

And standing by her bedside, neatly arranging her sleepwear, was Belfast. ''Welcome back, Your Majesty.''

''Greetings, Belfast.'' Queen Elizabeth smiled haughtily, letting the doors close behind her. ''Have the arrangements been met?''

Arrangements. As in making sure the dorms weren't being monitored.

''Correct.'' Belfast dipped her head. ''Sheffield and Edinburgh scouted the whole area. Nothing was found.''

''Hn.'' Queen Elizabeth hummed. She didn't put it past Roon to use some kind of spying technology, even if it was just a simple camera, to keep tabs on their movements. Clearly she had overestimated the woman... or Roon was arrogant enough to believe she didn't_ need_ to.

Dismissing the thought Queen Elizabeth strolled over to her bedside, stretching her arms out as she pondered – allowing Belfast to undress her. The maid had done it for so long now that it was routine, each article of clothing coming off easily until she was left standing in naught but a pair of regal ivory underwear, the mild air chilly against her nearly-nude frame.

''Mn...'' Queen Elizabeth grunted lightly as Belfast pulled her translucent white nightgown over her head, the silky material smooth against her skin.

Belfast moved to collect her discarded clothes to send to the wash. That was until she grasped the maid by the short chain dangling from her collar and pulled her down, sending both of them onto the bed. A bed that had seen its fair share of intimate matters over the years, from all manner of conquests and affections.

''Y-Your Majesty...?''

''None of that.'' Elizabeth purred softly, lips quirked up into a salacious smile. ''I've been quite stressed today, Bel... and I certainly require some relief.''

Belfast flushed pink, yet a smile too curled at her lips. ''And if someone was to come knocking?''

The Iron Queen chuckled softly, tugging on Belfast's chain. ''Then you best hurry back to the bed once you've chased them off.''

Any further remarks were silenced as their lips met, and the rest of the night melted in the heat of passion.

X-x-X

Far away, located within a 'borrowed' home in Saffrona, Roon smiled.

''I'm glad you could all come.'' Roon drawled, saccharine amusement lacing her tongue like a wicked venom.

The living room was bright with the overhead light, yet there was an intangible darkness to the room – a strange sort of smog hanging in the air, dimming the light somewhat. Nevertheless Roon easily saw through it, draped over the couch with her beloved Commander by her side, a vacant expression on his face. A necessity at this point; he could not fathom the vastness of her love for him, and she wouldn't allow him to feel so helplessly confused. So she would keep him in such a dazed state until her plan was complete.

Laid before her was a hard oak table she had dragged in from the dining room, turning the living room into a sort of command centre for however long they sought to use this place. They wouldn't stay here for long; probably just a few days until they found somewhere more suitable for her plan. The owner wouldn't mind.

After all; dead men tell no tales.

''Not like we have a choice.'' Taihou remarked sarcastically.

The Sakura carrier was draped over a wooden chair directly to Roon's left, closest to the Commander. Atago was by Roon's right, hiding her displeasure behind a paper smile – her attempt at geniality ruined by how she thumbed her katana, itching to draw it. Ajax and San Diego were sat at the farthest edges of the table; Ajax bored and San Diego smiling dumbly at the ceiling light.

''True.'' Roon conceded with a light smile. ''But that's irrelevant. The reason I called you here was that Herr Animaus is growing worried.''

''Hah?'' Ajax cocked a brow, snorting. ''I'd like to see what makes a _god_ worried.''

''You forget, sadist-chan.'' Atago spoke up smoothly, aiming her paper smile at Ajax. ''Animaus-sama is not the only god out there.''

Ajax clicked her tongue at that, conceding.

''Indeed.'' Roon agreed, spreading her arms out lazily. ''Wahr'rot and Helios will be making their moves; expanding their influence and grabbing up whoever they can under their wings. Wahr'rot will only care for war, but Helios is smart – it'll try and eliminate us before my plan is ready. With Herr Animaus on our side, that isn't a concern...''

''...but if both Wahr'rot and Helios come at us at once...'' Taihou scowled.

''Poof.'' Roon smiled cheerily. ''Dead. So we need to strike first, before they locate us. They'll likely have expected us to cross the oceans into Ironblood or Royal Navy territory, so scouting parties will be sent out – and leaving the base weak. The hard-hitters such as Washington, Enterprise, Queen Elizabeth, Mikasa and Bismarck will most certainly remain there.''

''As such, I'm assigning both Atago and Ajax to this little mission.''

Ajax had immediate protests, a twitch crossing her brow. ''Why not just go yourself? You certainly aren't out there snapping necks like I've been all damn day.''

Contrary to Ajax's hot tone, Roon remained eerily placid. ''Mm, I suppose it seems like I've been doing nothing... but, I assure you Ajax...''

Slowly Roon reached into her jacket, withdrawing several pictures.

''...I've been _quite _busy.''

The photographs slide across the smooth table, sprawling out in a manner that everyone could see. And within the pictures... were Sirens.

One showed Observer Alpha, her lower body completely eradicated and leaving her stomach sparking with disconnected wires; an expression of vicious contempt on her face. Another photo showed Tester Beta, teeth bared in an open snarl that conveyed her raw fury; a gaping hole the size of a beach-ball blown through her chest. Several other lesser Sirens were shown, all in various states of dismemberment and clearly near death, some even outright dead.

''What...?'' Taihou raised her brows in genuine surprise. ''Where in the world did you get these from?''

''I took them of course. A little war trophy, since Sirens have the terrible habit of disintegrating when they die.'' Roon smiled warmly. ''You didn't think the Sirens 'magically' stopped attacking the port when Helios' vessel crashed down, did you?''

Silence. Clearly, everyone was under the impression the Sirens _had_, in fact, magically stopped attacking them. Whether out of mercy or curiosity, none knew nor cared.

''Hmhm...'' Roon chuckled softly at that. ''I'm afraid not. It took some effort to hunt them down, of course, but with Herr Animaus' guidance I managed – and though they put up a good fight, they weren't a match for me in the end, unfortunately.''

Not even Ajax had a snarky comment for that, shifting in her seat uneasily. The fact Roon took down the infamous Observer Alpha and Tester Beta with only moderate effort wasn't lost on any of them. And given how cunning Roon was, she likely said that intentionally; to reinforce that no matter how strong they think they were, she'd always be stronger.

''Does that clear up your confusion, Ajax?'' Roon smiled over at the sadist.

''...yeah.'' Ajax muttered tersely.

''Good.'' Roon happily clapped her hands together, pretending not to notice how Ajax flinched. ''Now; the mission. You and Atago will be infiltrating the base. We need to strike at the heart of the enemy, if we want a chance at wearing them down before they mount an attack.''

''The heart of the enemy...?'' Atago's hand came up to rub her chin, her paper smile melting into a thoughtful expression.

Roon chuckled lightly, reaching into her jacket and withdrawing a fragment of an old newspaper clipping she had found. The piece of paper fluttered through the air before gently landing in the middle of the table, the torn fragment displaying an article regarding the Battle of Bulker Bay.

And within the centre of the article, was a picture.

_A picture of Vestal._

''Kill her.''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hehehe~ Vestal better watch her back, before it's too late~**

**See you all next time in Chapter 13: Phantasmagoria~**

**And as usual, a little preview:**  
**A goal in mind, Graf Spee pushed open her bathroom door – and was greeted with a familiar face.**

**''Hello again, Gräfin.''**


	13. Chapter 13: Phantasmagoria

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 13: Phantasmagoria**

The air was still within the training grounds, a sort of unbreakable serenity blanketing the outdoor area. No wind blew nor did it distantly howl, only the quiet chirping of birds punctuating the otherwise complete silence.

_Fssh!_

With a sharp whistle Maya's katana swept out, cleanly cleaving in half a single cherry blossom petal that gently fluttered in front of her. The gust created by her swing carried the two halves away from her, both coming to settle on grass by her feet. Maya held the stance for a moment before allowing her muscles to relax, resetting back to a more relaxed stance with her blade by her side.

''...too slow.'' Maya muttered critically, resuming a ready stance.

It had been a total of two days since Atago had mysteriously disappeared, and had likely sided with Roon and her allies. At first Maya refused to believed that her sister had betrayed them, that she would rather side with a psychopathic woman obsessed with the Commander. But as the hours went by and not a hair was seen of her, the reality was slowly beginning to set in.

But Maya refused to grow weak and simply await Atago's return, to get answers. Instead she had taken to training, to honing her swordsmanship to its fullest. That way if the rumours were true that Atago was their enemy, she could defeat her and bring her in for questioning, to find out the truth – to find out what could make their sister abandon all that she knew.

Another petal fell and Maya reacted, almost instinctively lashing out and severing it in half. Yet it was still too slow. She needed to be faster. It didn't matter that she was one of the better swordsman in the Sakura Empire – she wouldn't stop until she was _the _best. And that meant surpassing both Takao and Atago; both masters in their own right. The latter especially.

''Hn...'' Maya lowered her sword, one hand coming up to wipe away the sweat on her forehead. She supposed she could take a brief break; she'd been at this since sunrise, and it was nearly noon.

She took one step towards the training room doors – before she stilled, her animal ears perking up. Something moved. On instinct she spun around and gazed across the empty courtyard, nothing but the grass and the cherry blossom to be seen. Yet her instincts said otherwise.

''Ara... your instincts have gotten better, Maya-chan.''

Maya's eyes dilated, her head snapping up. Standing up on the highest branch of the cherry blossom, was Atago – smiling placidly down at her.

''Atago...'' Maya gripped her blade tighter. ''Why are you here?''

''Hm? Can't a pure-hearted onee-chan come visit her little sister?'' Atago replied amusedly.

With a gentle roll of her hips Atago slid off the tree, falling and landing in a low crouch in front of Maya. The white-haired cruiser backed up a few steps and scowled, watching as Atago slowly rose back to her full height; her amused smile never leaving her visage. Her heart warred between simply laying her sword down and talking to Atago, and to fight her sister and make her answer for her crimes.

''What's with that pitiful expression?'' Atago teased, slowly walking closer. ''Not happy to see me?''

Maya immediately raised her sword. ''Stay where you are!''

''So cold~'' Atago giggled but obliged, stopping dead in her tracks.

''Why... why are you here?'' Maya struggled for words, her mind racing.

The black-haired woman hummed, eyes twinkling. ''I wasn't lying. I'm here to see you, Maya.''

''..._why?_''

Atago gave her a disarming smile.

''To remind you.''

In an instant Atago's katana shot out from her sheath, her blade cutting through the air so fast it whistled. Maya reacted in an instant, tilting her blade into a guard – and flinched as their swords clanged together, the sheer explosive force behind it sending her stumbling back a single step. Atago ruthlessly took advantage of her weakness, tilting her blade forwards so the tip nearly cut her face.

Maya leaned back, giving Atago a hard shove and sending her back; putting distance between them. She gripped her katana with both hands and lunged, swinging down in a swift overhead strike – but Atago was faster, easily parrying her blade aside. Maya didn't give up; following up with a rapid series of slashes that sent sparks flying from when their blades collided, slowly forcing her sister to take several steps back to avoid getting cut.

''My~'' Atago lips curled into a smile. ''You've gotten faster.''

Maya didn't reply to the compliment, putting her weight on her right foot and stabbing her blade out in a thrust. Atago batted her sword aside – just as Maya hoped, instantly shifting her weight onto her left foot and following it with a spin, her katana coming in a wide arc. Her traitorous sister looked mildly surprised but still blocked it with only minimal effort, stopping her blade dead.

''You'll have to try harder than that, Maya-chan.'' Atago remarked, the faintest hint of condescension flickering through her eyes.

The white-haired cruiser narrowed her eyes, leaping back. Dimly it occurred to her that she could summon her rigging, but she didn't. This was pure swordsmanship. Plus if she did, then Atago would likely summon her rigging too, effectively nullifying that advantage. As long as she stuck with swordsmanship, then so would Atago.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Atago took the lead this time, lunging forth – her blade back in its sheath. Iaido. Maya quickly kicked off the ground and launched into the air, just in time to avoid Atago as she drew her blade and swung it in a wide arc; shattering nearby glass with the sheer force. Maya tilted forwards and grasped her katana with both hands, bringing it down in a strong overhead swing aimed right for Atago.

''You're wide open.''

It happened so fast her brain barely registered it. One moment Atago stood below her, back to her and glancing over her shoulder. Then her sister whipped around impossibly fast and _threw _her sheath, striking Maya right on the nose and shattering it – a choked cry escaping her as she reflexively leaned her head back.

Her knees hit the ground and one hand flew to her face, wincing as she probed her bloody nose – only to stiffen as she felt a blade to her throat.

''That's strike one, Maya-chan.'' Atago reminded amusedly.

Maya reacted swiftly, batting aside Atago's katana and leaping away, landing on the roof of the training hall. She gripped her sword tightly, blood dripping between her fingers from where her nails accidentally dug in. Adrenaline pumped in her veins, heightening her senses and making her eyesight razor sharp.

And yet, she could barely perceive the blade racing for her throat.

She raised her own katana just in time to block the sword, flinching as it bounced off and spun through the air – until Atago caught it mid-flight, bringing it down in a heavy overhead strike. Maya blocked the incoming blow and stood strong; but the tile roof beneath her wasn't so durable, cracking and ultimately shattering beneath her, sending both crashing down.

Even as tile, wood and debris fell around her Maya didn't pause, tucking into a roll and putting some distance between her and Atago; her shoes skidding across the wooden flooring. She had barely two seconds to breathe before Atago came lunging out of the dust, her katana whistling through the air and clanging against her own – the impact creating a shockwave that blew away the lingering dust.

''Be aware of your surroundings, Maya-chan.'' Atago chided.

''Wha- _Nn!?_'' Maya gasped as Atago jammed her wooden sheath into her gut, nearly making Maya fold like a card – and causing Atago's katana to slip past her guard, cutting into her shoulder.

''Strike two.'' Atago whispered, her smile remaining in place even as Maya hastily leaped back. ''Is this all you have, Maya-chan?''

''Shut up...!'' The white-haired cruiser hissed angrily, one hand clutching her bruising stomach.

Atago merely smiled, sheathing her sword. ''Make me.''

Maya snarled and obeyed, kicking off the ground and lunging at her sister, her katana held low in a two-handed stance. She crossed the distance in a single second, her katana whistling through the air with the sheer strength she was packing behind it-

''Weak.''

-and then suddenly her stomach exploded with blood.

''G-Guh!'' Maya let out a choked cry, a deep cut slicing clean through her abdomen – the hot, explosive pain making her mind shut down for a dangerous second. She was moving too fast to stop, and went flying right past the smiling Atago and through the nearby wall, sending splinters airborne as she tumbled back out into the courtyard.

The white-haired woman grunted as she rolled across the grass past the cherry blossom, weakly reaching out and gripping a handful of grass and jerking herself to a stop, her shoulder aching from the abrupt stop. For a painfully long moment all she could feel was her heaving chest and her burning stomach, pain racing through her nerves. Even without looking she knew it was bad; like she could _feel _the blood leaving her.

Maya groaned, clutching her katana and pushing herself up, shuddering as her body screamed in protest. Over the sound of panting she could hear the cracking of the building; chunks of wood dropping from the support beams and tiles crashing down, shattering on impact. But more than that she heard Atago's delicately-soft footsteps slowly approach her, the peaceful gait not matching the dark amusement in her eyes.

''That's strike three.'' Atago informed simply, raising her blade as if to execute her. ''You know what the means, don't you?''

Three strikes and you're out. Only now, Atago seemed intent on killing her instead of letting her surrender.

''...just tell me one thing...'' Maya grit her teeth, forcing herself to look up at Atago. ''...why?! Why... do any of this...?!''

Atago giggled. ''Hmhm... I just wanted to let off a bit of steam. Punishing you was just an added bonus. As for why I'm _here_ specifically, well...''

Slowly Atago raised a hand – and pointed up.

On instinct Maya obeyed, her golden eyes flickering up... and her eyes dilated to pinpricks at the sight. Of the numerous bodies hanging from the cherry blossom's branches, their bodies no longer hidden behind a veil of pretty pink blossoms. Of the ropes that were tied to the branches, and around their necks; the colour drained from their faces and their eyes empty.

Fletcher. Thatcher. Aulick. _The entire Fletcher-class was there._

''W... What...?''

Atago smiled softly, stroking the flat edge of her blade. ''It was surprisingly easy to break their minds, you know? All it took was just a little talk, a little soothing and promise of making things right, and I didn't even have to do anything. Even little Fletcher-chan participated, helping tie her sister's ropes before they all jumped~''

Maya barely heard her, staring at the unmoving bodies of the Eagle Union Destroyers in shattered disbelief. She wanted to deny it so very, very much – but the proof was right in front of her. They were dead. By Atago's machinations no less.

''N-No...'' Maya gripped her katana tighter. She remembered protecting Aulick from Yukikaze and Shigure just yesterday, she remembered telling Fletcher to go home after she helped repair the dorms and wanted to stay around even as the sun set... she didn't know them well, but they were good girls.

They didn't deserve to die.

''Maya!''

Slowly Maya tore her gaze away from the tree, gazing weakly over her shoulder – and to where Takao was, rushing out from inside the building.

''Atago!'' Takao barked, drawing her katana. ''What are you doing here?!''

''Ara... everyone keeps asking me that~'' Atago giggled, winking. ''Looks like it's time for me to go then... and Maya...''

''...stop being such a disappointment, alright~?''

Takao lunged, her sword whistling free from its sheath – but Atago leapt over her and onto the roof, running out of sight.

''Damn her...'' Takao grit her teeth, rushing over to Maya. ''Can you walk?''

''Nn...'' Maya stubbornly pushed herself to her feet, one hand cradling her profusely bleeding stomach. ''I... barely...''

''Then let's get you to the hospital – we must alert the others!''

X-x-X

The sound of the kettle bubbling was always a soothing one, to Vestal.

''Mn...'' The Repair Ship groggily wiped some sleep from her eyes. It was nearing noon but she had woken up at around ten, courtesy of her late night activities.

Groggily Vestal spooned in a plentiful heaping of sugar and stirred it into her coffee mug, her free hand opening the cupboard overhead. Her fingers expertly brushed past the various pill boxes with only a passing glance, easily recognising each individual type of medication from the feel and shape of the box alone. She soon found what she was looking for, curling her fingers around the box and pulling it down; pushing her index finger under the lip and popping it open.

The foil-coated caffeine pills hit the counter-top, and with only a glance she pried out two. She promised Enterprise she wouldn't take _too _many... but she also didn't promise she wouldn't take them at all. And while she felt guilty for effectively twisting Enterprise's words, she couldn't help it. She needed them – she had opted to take over Akashi's duties as a scientist, given the greedy cat was no longer around. It felt almost like a personal duty to her; to honour what Akashi had spent her whole life doing. If their roles were reversed, Vestal hoped that Akashi would've overtaken the hospital in her stead.

For all her greed, Akashi was a kind soul.

Vestal sighed, slipping the two brown pills into her mouth – quickly taking a swig of water to wash them down. She laid her bottle of water down and added a touch of milk to her coffee before swigging that back too, wincing at the burning heat. She had no idea how the Ironblood girls could drink it straight off the kettle.

For a brief moment she let her eyes drift such, enjoying the brief serenity she had before she set off on her rounds.

_Earh Ia'ah Nauh_

Vestal opened her eyes, flickering her eyes around the room. Nothing. Just more whispers. She was going mad just trying to figure out what they meant, let alone why they were happening... and why only _she _could hear them. More than once they had appeared while she was nearby or even talking with someone, yet they showed no signs of noticing the foreign whispers. Not even Enterprise noticed them.

_Bhlut Ang'l Khumin_

Vestal shivered, pushing the invasive voice from her mind. However something about its ethereal, ghostly tone put her on-guard. It felt like it was trying to warn her.

''Nonsense...'' Vestal murmured, sipping her coffee – yet the piercing feeling of danger only grew, her instincts telling her to trust the mysterious voice.

_Click._

''Hm?'' Vestal turned, glancing over her shoulder – but could see nothing. The door was still closed, the drawers were all locked tight... so what made that clicking sound?

The muted, yet distinctly ominous sound of wood sliding against wood set the hair on her neck rigid – and she glanced up. One of the roof panels was slid aside, revealing the small crawlspace filled with wires and pipes. A pair of pantyhose-clad legs slid out of the crawlspace... and as Vestal turned her gaze up further, she found herself staring into the softly-glowing eyes of Ajax.

''Hello~'' Ajax breathed, sliding down.

Vestal panicked and stumbled back, watching as Ajax landed in a low crouch. She didn't get the chance to scream before Ajax crossed the distance – one hand clamping around her throat. Acting on instinct Vestal swung her coffee mug, shattering it against Ajax's outstretched arm and splashing hot coffee all over her, eliciting a pained hiss from the woman and causing her to retract her arm.

''Hel-!'' Vestal didn't get to finish before a right hook struck her jaw with such force stars appeared in her vision, sending her to her knees.

The medic cried out as Ajax grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her back up before pinning her against the wall – one hand covering her mouth. For a brief, frightening moment they simply stared at one another, unheeding of the minor damage Vestal's desperate attack had done. Little more than a torn sleeve and reddened skin.

''For a doctor, you've got good reflexes.'' Ajax finally spoke, her visage melting back into calm, daresay smug confidence.

Vestal merely glared at her, not bothering to speak – her mind racing for a way out.

''I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here.'' Ajax drawled with purposeful slowness, her fingers curling around Vestal's jawline – squeezing with enough strength to make Vestal wince. ''I'm here because Roon ordered you dead.''

''Mm?!'' Vestal let out a surprised noise, muffled by the hand over her mouth.

''Yep – something about 'heart of the enemy' or something. I wasn't really listening half the time, honestly.'' Ajax chuckled slowly, leaning closer. ''Normally, I'd take my time and make it painful. Satisfying my urges and all. I'm sure you understand – we all have _urges_, don't we?''

There was a wicked, mocking glint in her eyes – tilting her head towards the opened packet of caffeine pills.

''However...'' Ajax leaned in until they were nose-to-nose. ''...I won't. You're so much of a softie it makes me want to tie you up and stab you until you scream, but I still respect you. You've helped me a lot in the past; Leander and Achilles too. Out of respect for them and yourself, I'll give you a quick death.''

''I could do so much to you. I could burn your blood, I could freeze it, I could rip it right out your eyes – but I refuse to.'' Her lips curled back, a mockery of a snarl on her face. ''Because I'm not a _monster_.''

Ajax's hand loosened, and Vestal took her chance – suddenly jerking her head forwards. Their foreheads collided with a resounding _crack_, a startled yelp escaping Ajax as she stumbled back a step. Vestal didn't hesitate, ramming into Ajax with her shoulder and shoving her away; but Ajax was faster. Before she could blink the medic found a hand grabbing her by the front of her dress, and suddenly threw her into the cupboards.

''Ah!'' Vestal cried out, wincing as boxes of medicines crashed down on her head.

Ajax charged her, grabbing her by the neck and gripping so tight Vestal spasmed – before the door slammed open.

''Vestal!'' Enterprise barked, her mechanical bow manifesting in a flash.

Ajax uttered a curse and threw Vestal across the room, the impact creating spiderweb cracks along the impacted wall, drawing the carrier's gaze. Enterprise's distraction was long enough for Ajax to cover the distance, forcing the carrier into melee. Enterprise grit her teeth as a fist impacted her stomach and retaliated with her bow, stabbing the sharp edge out like a sword and forcing Ajax back a step.

In an instant her bow disappeared again, given its unwieldy size. Ajax lunged but Enterprise was ready this time, batting aside Ajax's fist and trying to land a hit of her own – but Ajax was clearly skilled, easily blocking or redirecting her fists in a way that minimised her superior strength. While Enterprise had superior strength and durability on her side, Ajax's skill outmatched hers; a fact Enterprise learned as Ajax grabbed her tie and yanked her head down; straight into her incoming knee.

''Nn!'' Enterprise grunted harshly, spots appearing in her vision.

Ajax ruthlessly took advantage, grabbing her by the hair and slamming her into the wall. Enterprise was far from helpless however – her hand snapping out and grabbing Ajax's extended arm, roughly yanking her close; and directly into Enterprise bent elbow. The sadist choked as the elbow struck her throat, reflexively making her cough and stumble back, giving Enterprise the chance to raise her hand.

_Fzzz!_

With a sharp hiss her _[Starlight] _activated, a beam of silver energy shrieking towards Ajax like a bullet. The sadistic woman swiftly leapt out of the way, the beam missing her by a hairs breadth and merely burning a hole through the wall behind her. Enterprise didn't dare let Ajax formulate a plan; rushing her and shoulder-bashing her – and sending them crashing into the window, shattering it.

Ajax hissed and grabbed Enterprise by her shirt – before deliberately throwing her weight back, pulling both of them out the window. The world spun and Enterprise grunted as she hit the cobblestone path, pushing herself up onto her arms. She barely managed that before Ajax was on her, grabbing her arm and yanking it up.

''Hn?!'' Enterprise gasped as her arm suddenly ignited with pain – a bone-deep, pulsating agony that spread like a fire. It hit her a second later.

_'Her Gift!'_

Enterprise hastily yanked her arm free and threw herself into a roll, putting some distance between them. Her bow manifested into her grip just in time to bat aside Ajax's reaching hand, bringing her other fist down in a downwards strike – but her arm felt painfully sluggish. Ajax tilted out of the way of the telegraphed blow and retaliated with a swift kick to her abdomen, the rough impact followed by a brief but sharp spike of pain.

Thinking fast Enterprise summoned a fleck of golden light, rapidly shaping it into an arrow before firing it at Ajax – but the sadist was quicker, slapping her bow and knocking her aim off. The arrow boomed and pierced into the ground at their feet, and before Enterprise could notch another arrow Ajax was on her; striking at her with a barrage of lethally-accurate punches and kicks, each blow amplified by a brief burst of pain as Ajax used her _[Blood Manipulation] _during the brief moment of contact.

''Nn!'' Enterprise grunted as a fist hit her jaw, the force knocking her head back.

She swung a hand out blindly, wordlessly triggering her own Gift and unleashing a beam of silver energy; swinging it out in a wide arc. Ajax cursed and leapt over it, bringing her foot down in a vicious axe-kick – only for Enterprise to catch it. The carrier winced as a shock travelled down her arm and ached in her shoulder; the concrete beneath her cracking from the kinetic energy.

Enterprise threw Ajax back and swiftly raised a hand, firing another beam of energy. This time it struck true – a pained gasp ripping free from Ajax's lips as it moderate hole was burned into the side of her abdomen, the sheer heat cauterising the wound shut. The sadist landed unsteadily, hastily leaping away when Enterprise followed up with another laser, scorching the pathway with her Gift.

Ajax scowled and landed in a low crouch, snatching up a chunk of shattered concrete-

-and stabbed herself in the arm.

For a brief moment Enterprise was left stunned by the self-inflicted wound. That was until Ajax swung her arm out, sending globules of blood flying – and transforming the droplets of blood into razor-sharp, crystalline blood icicles. Enterprise raised her bow in defence, gritting her teeth as the dozen crystals cut through her shoulders and legs with grim ease, her own blood beginning to drip down her skin.

Ajax clearly wished to take advantage of that, bending her knees as if to lunge at her – when the wall behind Ajax _exploded _open.

''_AJAX!_'' A venomous voice screamed.

The dust didn't even have time to settle before a figure darted out of it – Dorsetshire. The brunette woman lunged towards Ajax, fists aglow with raging black-red energy and a burning hatred in her eyes, so visceral it took Enterprise aback. She was snapped out of her shock however as Ajax leapt away, causing Dorsetshire's fist to impact the concrete; and immediately form a small crater upon impact.

''Well look who it is~'' Ajax drawled mockingly, though there was a clear disdain lacing her tongue – whether due to who it was, or because it was now a two-on-one, Enterprise didn't know.

Dorsetshire didn't respond with words, simply swinging an arm out and unleashing a wave of destructive energy. Ajax grimaced and swung her arm upwards, her blood crystallizing in front of her in a shield. It endured the raging torrent for only two seconds before shattering – but it lasted long enough for Ajax to get away, leaping over the torrent and landing on a patch of grass, the sunlight glistening off her bleeding forearm.

Enterprise wanted to intervene but didn't get the chance. Dorsetshire snarled and gave Ajax chase, flicking her wrists in wild motions and lobbing orbs of destruction, cratering whatever they hit. Ajax tried to get in close to touch Dorsetshire but couldn't; the tall brunette was clearly aware of the devastation Ajax could wrought, and replied by blanketing the nearby area with her _[Obliteration]_, forcing Ajax back.

''Nn!'' Ajax grunted as an orb clipped her hip, rapidly erasing the edge of her skirt and cutting her skin, fresh blood spilling.

The sadist was quick to use that to her advantage, manipulating her blood and forming a crystalline barrier in front of her – but it held off only two orbs of destruction before it shattered, crumbling beneath Dorsetshire's _[Obliteration]_. She rolled out of the way of two more and summoned her rigging, finally firing it for the first time in the fight; the golden shells booming across the area towards Dorsetshire.

''Tch.'' The brunette scoffed, swinging her arm up and summoning a wall of destructive energy, absorbing the shells.

An instant later the wall of energy dissipated – revealing Ajax on the other side. She burst through the lingering wall of energy and grabbed Dorsetshire by the face, digging her nails in with malicious intent as she triggered her Gift.

''Hrrn!'' Dorsetshire grit her teeth, lips curling into a vicious snarl even as her blood began to boil.

Ajax's stiffened as an ominous glow came from Dorsetshire's hand – before it struck Ajax's outstretched arm. In a single second the orb of destructive energy engulfed the sadist's forearm, followed by the horrible wrenching sound of skin, bone and sinew being devoured by the ravenous energy.

Ajax cried out and stumbled back, her ruined arm bleeding profusely from the elbow. She didn't get the chance to manipulate her blood before Dorsetshire was upon her, blood leaking from her eyes and making her visage all the more frightening. An energy-empowered punch to the stomach was followed by wild haymaker to the cheek, sending Ajax crashing into the ground with a ragged cough.

''B-Bitch...!'' Ajax spat – and in a heartbeat all the blood on her body stiffened, before shooting out like a thousand crystal needles.

Dorsetshire's eyes widened and she tried to back off; but she was too close. Several dozen razor-thin needles pierced into her body, yet the pain only seemed to infuriate the tall woman more. A furious snarl erupted from her lips and she raised a hand up, a giant orb of destructive energy swelling in a matter of seconds.

Movement in her peripheral made Enterprise stiffen, her eyes widening. ''Dorsetshire! Watch out!''

Too late. Atago dashed out seemingly from thin air, her katana leaving her sheath in a traditional Iaido slash – and cleaving deeply through Dorsetshire's unprotected back. Blood spewed in a wide arc, the brunette spasming as her spinal cord was brutally cut... and causing her to lose control of her _[Obliteration]_.

Dorsetshire panicked, desperately trying to regain her hold on the wild energy; but there was too much and her mind was too distracted. In an instant the energy went haywire, collapsing in on itself-

-and detonating in a plume of raw cataclysmic energy, engulfing the trio.

_BOOM!_

''Grk...!'' Enterprise raised a hand to shield her eyes, a veil of dust and debris whipping past her.

The plume of black-red energy stretched as high as the hospital, rapidly fizzling out and leaving only smoke left. The high wind helped clear it within a matter of seconds, revealing Dorsetshire to be alone within a large crater, flat on her stomach and unmoving in a fast-growing pool of blood.

Ajax and Atago were nowhere to be found.

Enterprise cursed under her breath, quickly shifting her attention to the hospital. ''Vestal! We need help out here!''

Whether by luck or by the sound of her voice Vestal was outside within half a minute, rushing towards Dorsetshire with Arizona hot on her heels. Between the two of them they loaded the unmoving Dorsetshire onto a stretcher and hauled her back inside the sterile hospital, shouting orders at the Manjuu inside the hospital.

''Enterprise!''

The silver-haired woman smiled grimly and raised a hand, waving tiredly at Essex. Her kouhai ran up and spouted worries, asking if she was alright and what happened. Enterprise merely smiled and let her get it out of her system, scanning their surroundings and waiting until Essex had paused for breath to speak.

''I could be better.'' Enterprise said simply, jerking her head towards the ruined battlefield. ''But I'm better than Dorsetshire is. Ajax and Atago were here. They disappeared; we need to recon the area. You with me?''

''Mm!''

X-x-X

The smooth, classical Ironblood music flowed through the air like a breeze; wholly undisturbed as Graf Spee stood alone by the bathroom sink.

Her reflection peered back at her, mirroring the quiet sorrow in her eyes. The days felt as if they had gotten longer, her mind beginning to wander and drift. Sometimes she even found herself falling asleep during the long afternoons, something she never did before now. And she had no doubt that the source was the 'betrayal' that went on several days ago.

Though calling it a 'betrayal' left a bitter taste in her mouth. Roon was never their ally. Her goals just happened to coincide with theirs; namely defeating the Sirens. Personally she had never liked Roon; the woman was too unstable, even from the first day she set foot on base. She was a threat. A danger. A hazard. And it showed with how everyone discreetly tiptoed around the woman, especially after reports of her brutality on the battlefield, and her homicidal tendencies, got out.

Yet their Commander saw fit to keep her here, that he could change her. Graf Spee didn't know what he saw in that woman. Perhaps he was just as scared as the rest of them, and was afraid he _couldn't _get rid of her – or if he could, it would cost half the base in blood. And as much as she wanted to deny it, that was the most likely outcome. Roon was a monster, through and through.

''...haah...'' Graf Spee forced herself to take a breath. She knew why she was so angry at Roon; she wasn't blind. It was because of Ajax. The idiotic, sadistic, lovable cruiser.

The lovable cruiser that stole her heart.

Graf Spee shook her head, stepping away from the mirror. She couldn't linger on it. She didn't want to. Perhaps Prinz Eugen would be up for another spar; as much as she disliked Eugen's playfully mocking words, the woman's mind was as sharp as her tongue. She might have an answer to the dilemma in her heart.

A goal in mind, Graf Spee pushed open her bathroom door – and was greeted with a familiar face.

''Hello again, _Gräfin._''

Ajax was leaning against the far wall, a familiar cocky smirk curled at her lips; and blood coating the front of her dress. Her skin was flawless and unharmed, but the dried blood and ripped cloth told that she had gotten injured at some point. Atago stood over by the door, one hand on the hilt of her sword and a distinctly fake smile on her face, eyes closed into ominous slits.

''A-Ajax...?'' Graf Spee stuttered out, eyes flickering between the two traitors. ''What are...? How did you...?''

''Hihihi...'' Ajax giggled lowly, daintily strutting towards her. ''The why doesn't matter, little Gräfin...''

Her soft hand curled around Graf Spee's jaw, fondly nursing her chin with a thumb. ''...all that matters is that I'm here.''

Graf Spee tried to speak but Ajax shushed her, leaning in until their foreheads touched. The Ironblood girl blushed at the closeness, Ajax's dark pink eyes seeming so much bigger and alluring that it was impossible to look away. For what felt like an eternity they remained like that, the only sound in the room being their breathing and the gentle classical music, the scent of copper and cordite lingering on Ajax's frame.

''Atago. Some privacy, please.'' Ajax uttered tonelessly, yet her eyes never strayed from Graf Spee's.

Atago merely bobbed her head and opened the door, strolling outside and closing it behind her.

For a moment the room was still, until Ajax finally stepped back. The sadist blinked once and broke the stare-off, instead snatching up an old textbook and paper weight off a nearby desk. With odd carefulness Ajax bent down by the door and placed the book standing up on its side, with the paper weight precariously balanced on the edge.

Graf Spee found that odd, given both would notice if Atago tried to peek inside, but any such questions died a swift death as Ajax immediately crossed the distance. In the time it took Spee to blink she found an arm around her lower back, and Ajax's head pressed into the crook of her neck.

''A-Ajax...?'' The Ironblood girl murmured in quiet confusion, hesitantly snaking her arms around her crush; dearly hoping she couldn't feel her hammering heartbeat.

''I've missed you so very, _very_ dearly, my dear _Gräfin..._'' Ajax breathed into her neck, sending oddly-pleasant shivers up her spine. ''You have no idea how much I've longed to be with you again...''

Graf Spee gasped lightly as she felt the unmistakable feeling of Ajax's lips against her neck, the kiss so delicate and feathery she almost doubted it even happened, had it not been for the soft smack of her lips popping off her pale skin. Ajax's free hand slid up her spine and into her silver hair, tenderly grasping a handful and pulling her close, as if hugging her for dear life.

''Every day apart makes me feel like I'm going... _insane_...'' There was a weight to that word that wasn't lost on Spee. ''...and just being here with you... I can't keep my hands off you...''

''Ajax...'' Graf Spee murmured hesitantly, blushing when Ajax pulled back from her neck. Her eyes were filled with such undeniable _longing_ – a longing to simply be with her, to never let her go.

The sadist smiled softly at her, hand slipping from her hair and down her cheek. ''I love you so very dearly, Gräfin.''

Quick as lightning Ajax closed the distance, kissing Spee on the lips. It was a fast and brief kiss, yet one that aptly conveyed the burning affection and desperate anxiety bubbling inside the sadistic girl. In what felt like a microsecond it was over, Ajax pulling back and examining her reaction closely, soft smile never leaving her lips.

''I...'' Graf Spee's mind took a moment to reboot. ''I... I do too...I love you too...''

Ajax giggled softly, pressing her forehead against hers and letting her eyes close. ''You're ever so shy, Gräfin... just as I remember...''

Graf Spee smiled lightly, but a twinge of worry clouded her heart. The way Ajax spoke... she made it sound like it was months since they saw each other, but it was only three days ago when they did. Sure, turning traitor might've made the days seem longer, but her tone... it implied so much more...

The sadist opened her eyes again, the alluring pink shade never failing to enamour Graf Spee – but now it seemed so much more inviting, something ethereal within her gaze that beggared belief. An impossible mix of emotions that words could not describe, yet dared her to try. Any attempt was cut short however as Ajax spoke, breaking the intimate silence.

''Run away with me.'' Ajax whispered to her, expression losing all traces of humour. ''Roon is planning something big, and she's not so stupid as to tell me. But whatever it is, it involves the base. Nobody is strong enough to stop her... but that won't matter if she can't find us.''

''Ajax... I...'' Graf Spee hesitated. She wanted to so very, _very _much but... ''I can't. I can't abandon my allies – but you can come back and join us! I'm sure that... that things can work out...?''

It was a desperate hope, one she knew was weak. She had heard what Ajax had done to Norfolk – very few would be forgiving of such brutal murder. A fact confirmed when Ajax smiled sadly, stroking her cheek tenderly as she spoke.

''Impossible, I'm afraid.'' She murmured. ''_It's _claws are in too deep, Gräfin. I'd die just being here... the gods don't like it when their underlings get too cosy in another's territory, you know?''

Graf Spee faltered at that. Her heart longed to be with Ajax, to deny that this meeting may very well be their last, but she couldn't just up and leave everything she knew behind. Not when faceless gods loomed overhead, their alien plans left unknown.

''...speaking of which, I should... I should be going...'' Ajax was slow to pull away, clearly savouring every second of contact. ''Atago will be getting impatient, and she's a real bitch when she gets moody.''

Graf Spee tried to hide her sadness, but it was clear Ajax saw it – swiftly closing the distance and cupping her cheeks with both hands, kissing her with such fiery passion it made her muscles turn to putty in an instant and barely kept her standing. Their lips audibly popped apart and Ajax grinned lightly at her, a hint of her old cockiness returning to her expression.

''For luck.'' Ajax remarked with amusement, chuckling at her flustered blush.

The Royal cruiser slipped her hand off and stepped back, walking towards the door. Spee took the chance to speak, to finally get answers.

''Why?''

Despite the vagueness of the question, Ajax understood it clear as day – her hand resting on the doorknob. For a long moment she was silent, her back to her and expression hidden.

''...because Roon's the only one who can bring back Leander and Achilles. I don't trust her one bit, but I trust she has the power to do it... and even if it means being a real idiot, I have to try. I can't call myself their sister if I don't.''

And without giving her a chance to reply Ajax pulled the door wide open and stepped outside, yanking the door closed behind her.

For a few seconds Graf Spee stood in worried silence, before hesitantly creeping past the knocked-over paper weight and opening the door.

The hallway was empty, as if they were never there at all.

X-x-X

''I hereby call this emergency meeting into session.''

Queen Elizabeth's words echoed throughout the meeting room, a distinct grimness thick in the air. The queen stood at the head of the table where the Commander usually sat, Bismarck on her left and Washington on her right. Further down the table was Mikasa and Jean Bart, the latter looking itching to get moving again.

''I shall start by saying this attack has crossed a distinct line in the sand.'' Queen Elizabeth intoned firmly, gazing around at the other de-facto leaders. ''Roon and her allies have now directly attacked us for the first time since their betrayal, and resulted in gravely wounding one of our own, injuring another and causing moderate damage to the area surrounding the hospital.''

''What is the status of the gravely injured one?'' Bismarck was quick to inquire.

''Alive, and under intense care. She will survive.''

''Safe to say we're going ahead with the plan to send out recon teams en masse?'' Washington grimly asked, no hint of amusement on her visage.

Mikasa nodded. ''That would be the wisest course of action. While I severely doubt we may catch up with Atago and Ajax, it would be prudent to make sure they aren't lurking around nearby.''

Washington drummed her fingers on the table. ''A team of one Battleship, two cruisers and at least four Destroyers. Toss 'em in close proximity with at least two other units so they comb the area good, and that should do it.''

''What of the carriers?'' Bismarck countered.

''Have 'em scout ahead with planes from the base. If they can't go any further, just move them up in small groups close enough to support each other. Nobody short of Roon will mess with an entire fleet of carriers.''

''I agree.'' Queen Elizabeth concurred. ''We will divide our forces between the seas and land. Given we did not see their approach it's unlikely they came by the ocean, but that does not rule out the possibility. Given Roon's origins, it's more than likely she would reside in Ironblood territory across the tides.''

Bismarck's countenance darkened. ''She best hope not.''

''And should she dare to take refuge within Royal waters, I myself shall see to her execution.'' The Iron Queen agreed, eyes briefly glowing with prideful anger before she smothered it.

''There is one point I wish to bring up, one I'm sure we've all realised by now.'' Mikasa interjected grimly. ''Not for the first time a battle has occurred on this base, yet none took notice until it was all but over.''

''Atago.'' Bismarck remarked sharply, as if only now coming to that conclusion. ''She is the only one who's Gift remains unknown, alongside Roon.''

Queen Elizabeth inclined her head. ''That seems to be the most likely culprit. Though what kind of power would allow her to mute such a powerful battle, without even being on the battlefield?''

''Hm...'' Washington drummed her fingers on the table. ''Maybe something to do with the senses? Like she makes an area nobody can see or hear.''

''That would make sense as to why the multiple small skirmishes several days ago went unnoticed.'' Mikasa agreed. ''A nullification zone.''

''Zones.'' Bismarck countered grimly. ''She managed to conceal Ajax's, San Diego's and Taihou's fights until they were nearly over, all without being seen throughout the battle. Likely meaning she can mute at least four separate areas at once, or even conceal herself in one and remain mobile.''

''It's also possibly Roon's doing.'' Washington piped up, grimacing. ''We don't know her Gift either...''

''Doubtful. She was not seen on the scene, while Atago was.'' Queen Elizabeth disagreed. ''Atago remains the most likely culprit until otherwise shown.''

The meeting continued in the same fashion for another ten minutes; finalising mission details and selecting those that would be best suited to defence or offence. Throughout the entire meeting however Washington couldn't help but glance over at the sole individual not contributing to the discussion, only responding when directly asked. Jean Bart.

Soon the meeting drew to an end. Mikasa was swift to depart as was Bismarck, and Queen Elizabeth left shortly after – leaving just the two of them lazily shambling out of the meeting room, the muted sounds of the base penetrating the thick walls as the duo wandered down the halls.

''You alright?''

Jean Bart glanced back at her. ''Why wouldn't I?''

Washington grinned. ''Thought you might be a lil' shaken up, is all.''

''Hmph.'' The Vichya Battleship scoffed. ''As if... just got a lot on my mind is all.''

''Eh, fair enough.'' Washington conceded nonchalantly. ''How 'bout a couple beers then, 'round at my place? I snatched a fresh supply from the kitchen last delivery, so I still got plenty.''

Jean Bart's lips quirked up. ''Heh. You got a deal, Washington.''

''Good.'' The silver-haired Battleship snickered, slapping her on the back and wandering ahead, taking the stairs down.

The Vichya woman watched her go, her faint smile lingering for only a short second before it faded. Slowly her eyes swivelled to the windows on her left, gazing out at the destruction and the chaos that now blanketed the hospital; craters and ruptures carving holes into the ground. However even with all the devastation... there was something so achingly welcoming about the base.

''I'll miss this place...'' Jean Bart muttered with a hint of bitterness.

Carefully, almost longingly, she ran her fingertips down the window pane. So close, yet so far.

_'So, when do I leave... Wahr'rot?'_

[END]

* * *

**A/N: And Vestal survived~ You didn't think I'd kill her off, did you~? I'd never~ do that. Hehe.**

**Poor JB too. She's more of a side-character in this fic, but she has her own issues that plague her. ****And what could Atago be referring to, I wonder...?**

**Oh, and lastly, I've come to a decision about the names of the four main arcs of this fic:  
Arc 1 (Ch1-9): Awakening Arc  
Arc 2 (Ch10-15): Rumbling War Arc  
Arc 3 (Ch16-21): Dead Don't Sing Arc  
Arc 4 (Ch22-end): Final Flight Arc**

**See you all next time in Chapter 14: Of Pride and Power**

**As usual, a short preview:**

**Enterprise opened her eyes and smiled. ''You want power too, Essex?''**

**''Yeah... why, you got an idea?''**

**''Mm. Give me your hand.''**


	14. Chapter 14: Of Pride and Power

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 14: Of Pride and Power**

''Nn...?''

Maya's eyes cracked open, a groggy groan passing her lips as she stirred back to consciousness. Her mind was thick and hazy, sleep stubbornly clouding her mind until sat up; the movement helping stir her awake. She was in the hospital, that much was apparent to her sluggish mind.

It took the white-haired cruiser a few moments to remember what had happened earlier, alertness flooding her as her mind filled in the gaps. Of being confronted by Atago and cut down with ease, of being dragged to the hospital by Takao, and of being given some drug by Vestal that helped numb the pain and let her pass out into blissful unconsciousness.

Her golden eyes flickered over to the window, idly noting it was dark outside. A glance at the bedside clock told her it was just past eight o'clock. That meant she'd been out for a good few hours; a fact confirmed when her stomach gave a gentle twitch, reminding her she hadn't eaten since her small breakfast.

Just as she was about to throw off her thin covers she heard approaching footsteps outside her door, murmured voices barely penetrating the thin door. She recognised one as Takao, and just as she was about to call out – the door clicked open.

''...and she should make a full recovery within- ah, she's awake.'' Vestal cut herself off, a smile gracing her tired visage as she laid eyes on the white-haired cruiser. ''How are you feeling, Miss Maya?''

''...better.'' Maya responded after a moment of self-examination. Most her wounds were gone, and those that weren't were bandaged up – specifically a tight string of bandages around her abdomen.

''Good. Assuming you heal up well, you should be out by tomorrow morning. I'd like to keep you here overnight to prevent the risk of internal bleeding or blood clots, if that's alright.'' Vestal smiled genially.

Maya nodded slowly, her mind returning to how she got these wounds. ''...what happened to Atago?''

''...she escaped.'' Takao uttered grimly.

''What about the bodies?'' Maya solemnly turned her gaze towards the windows. She wondered how the others reacted, seeing the Fletcher-class dangling from the tree like morbid dolls...

''...bodies?''

Maya blinked, swivelling her gaze back towards her taller sister. ''The Fletcher-class? You saw them, didn't you?''

Takao eyed her with concern. ''I'm not sure what you speak of... Fletcher and her sisters are fine.''

''Fine?'' Maya's mood was quick to sour, a mixture of forgotten anger and biting sorrow rumbling from her heart. ''They're _dead_. That's not fine, Takao!''

Vestal stepped forth. ''...please explain, Maya. Perhaps we've just overlooked something.''

The white-haired cruiser took her advice. ''The cherry blossom, in the training ground. Fletcher, Aulick, Thatcher... all of them were there. Hanging from nooses; Atago claimed they killed themselves.''

''That's impossible.'' Vestal shook her head. ''Numerous members of the Sakura Empire combed through the building and surrounding area. If they were hanging there, someone would've seen.''

Maya stared at the two in disbelief. ''You can't be serious – I know what I saw!''

''Maya...'' Takao said softly, reaching out a hand.

Something bubbled in her chest and Maya snarled, batting the hand aside. ''_I know what I saw!_ _Atago killed them!_''

''She's delusional.'' Vestal murmured, more to herself than either of them. ''Maya... did Atago at any point say what her Gift was? Was her blade coated in some kind of poison? Anything?''

Maya knew Vestal was trying to be the voice of reason. She knew that. But the mere _insinuation _that she was lying, that she _hadn't _seen the Fletcher-class _hanging from a tree dead_... it set off a wild fire in her veins, zapping through like not unlike electricity. She clenched a fist and unintentionally dented the frame of the hospital bed, the sharp groan of rending metal helping snap her from her sudden bout of rage.

''...let's all just calm down...'' Vestal stated with a note of wariness and backed up a step, sending a jolt of guilt through Maya. She hadn't...

''Yes...'' Takao nodded slowly. ''I will personally go check the training building again, Maya. In the meantime you should rest.''

''Others have been wanting to check on you as well.'' Vestal informed. ''I could let them know you're open to company, if you believe yourself calm enough.''

Maya twitched, forcing herself to take a deep breath. Slowly the foreign rage abated. ''Yeah... yeah, send 'em in. Just give me a few minutes.''

The medic nodded and gladly departed the hospital room. Takao lingered for a long moment, clearly wanting to say something before dropping it, spinning on her heel and leaving with rare haste. Maya felt the guilt in her stomach grow, flopping back on her bed and sighing.

_'I know what I saw...'_

…

Out in the hallway Takao sighed, one hand coming up to nurse her forehead.

She wanted to believe Maya. She really did. But she had personally scouted the place out along with several of her companions; nothing was there. No Atago, and certainly no dead Fletcher-class girls. Given how prominent the cherry blossom was, it would've been impossible to miss it. The fact that Shigure had leapt amongst the branches and not seen anything amiss was particularly telling.

However she had promised her sister she would check it out, and so she would. Even though she wouldn't be watched she would be sure to do a thorough check; if not for her sake, then for Maya's. Her sister deserved that much, especially after nearly getting cut in half by her own big sister.

Shaking her head, Takao was about to stroll down the hall – when her eyes landed on a familiar face. ''Ah, Aulick-san!''

The aforementioned Destroyer paused, glancing back at Takao with innocent surprise. ''Takao-san? Is there something you need?''

''Yes, I'm afraid.'' Takao bobbed her head, striding over towards the shorter girl. ''If it isn't trouble, could you pay my sister Maya a visit? She's under the impression that you and your sisters are deceased.''

Aulick blinked up at her. ''Huh? But I'm fine...''

''Yes. Myself and Vestal believe Atago might've done something to her, during their fight. A poison or something akin to that.''

''Ohh.'' Aulick made an understanding sound, hefting up her stack of carefully-balanced boxes. ''Um... well, I'm supposed to be taking these things to Washington-san...''

Takao sighed. ''Understood... then please, when you have the time, drop by her room. It's 3C. Even if only just to poke your head in and tell her you're alive; that's all I ask.''

''Got it~!'' Aulick cheerfully nodded, setting off to her previous destination.

Takao watched the Destroyer hop away, spending a brief moment to compose herself before walking away too. If nothing else, she knew for certain Aulick wasn't dead.

Whatever Atago did to Maya... she would be sure to fix it. Her duty as their elder sister compelled her to.

X-x-X

Arizona's footsteps tapped rhythmically against the smooth hospital flooring, the repetitive sound ringing in her ears amidst the silence.

The first recon group was in the process of returning, the small fleets all coming back empty-handed, from what she heard. A few came to her with bruises or the occasional bite mark from a wild animal, but outside of that they were unharmed – a simultaneous relief and disappointment to Arizona. Relief because they weren't hurt, and disappointment that they had no leads on Roon's location.

''Haah...'' The Battleship sighed, one hand coming up to nurse her head. She was getting another headache again.

At her unspoken command her palm glowed blue – before a luminescent water emerged from her empty palm, spreading over her forehead and sapping away the pain in seconds. _[Angel Tears]_, her newfound Gift. Amidst the panic of trying to save Dorsetshire it emerged, helping take away the cruiser's agony and allowed Vestal to mend the worst of the damage without Dorsetshire struggling. While it still paled in comparison to Vestal's own healing abilities, it helped numb pain and slowly heal up wounds; though Vestal encouraged her to keep practising it so she could make it stronger and use it better. Practice made perfect, after all.

After a minute she 'pulled' the water back into her palm and stopped controlling it, allowing her power to fade away. Her headache was gone, though she knew from experience that it'd only be for an hour or so. Namely because she'd done that twice today already, numbing her headache instead of actually treating it.

Shaking her head Arizona lowered her hand and continued on her rounds – though her rounds largely consisted of only a few people, since most of the hospital was now empty. Cleveland was still in for observation but should be leaving shortly, though apparently Vestal wouldn't be healing her arm; but instead was getting a prosthetic fitted for her. An odd choice, but she trusted the Repair Ship's wisdom. She clearly knew best.

As a familiar door came into sight Arizona perked up, her steps instinctively quickening as she neared it. Her delicate fingers curled around the handle and she pushed the door open, casting a gaze around the room until her eyes landed on a certain brunette, laid flat on her back. Asleep.

''Phew...'' Arizona breathed a sigh of relief.

Dorsetshire had yet to wake up from her post-battle coma, though Vestal had assured she likely would wake soon. Arizona was personally worried about how she would react when she woke up; even from halfway across the hospital, Arizona had heard the venom-filled barks from Dorsetshire as she demolished Ajax, coming so very close to killing her sister's murderer. Only for it to be stolen away by Atago at the last possible moment.

With a pitying sigh Arizona clicked the door shut behind her, strolling up to the brunette's side. Her heart-rate was fine, her blood pressure was getting back to normal... she was doing fine. She probably wouldn't be walking until tomorrow, even with Vestal's immense healing capabilities, but Arizona had no doubt she'd try and hunt down Ajax the moment she woke up. Even if it meant crawling there.

''Mn...'' Arizona's eyes softened, laying a lithe hand on Dorsetshire's cheek. She looked so peaceful like this, so unburdened. She didn't know much about the woman before Norfolk died, but from what she heard she was a bright, happy woman who went out of her way to make Norfolk happy.

She wondered if she'd ever become that woman again, one day.

Slowly Arizona lifted her hand off, taking a long moment to savour Dorsetshire's peaceful expression. Just as she was about to turn away however she caught sight of a light twitch, watching as Dorsetshire slowly roused back to consciousness. After only a few seconds her eyelids fluttered open, a reflexive groan slipping past her lips.

''Ugh...'' Dorsetshire winced as she shifted, blinking slowly. ''Where...?''

''Please try not to move, Dorsetshire.'' Arizona spoke up softly, pre-emptively laying a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

''Arizona...? I...''

''Your spinal cord was severed by Atago during your battle with Ajax.'' The Battleship helped fill in the blanks, watching as wide-eyed realisation flooded the cruiser's face. ''Vestal healed the worst of it, but it's still shaky. She wants to keep you here for a couple days until it's fully healed.''

Dorsetshire stared up at her with something akin to desperation. ''Ajax...?''

Arizona shook head head. ''Gone. Along with Atago.''

''...tch...'' The tall woman grit her teeth and clenched her fists, the metal bed frame crumpling beneath her fingers.

''...if it's any consolidation, recon groups are out and looking for them.'' Arizona informed gently. ''The first set has just returned; the second set is already in the field and the third group should be leaving by early morning.''

Dorsetshire's eyes immediately sharpened. ''I'm going.''

''Your spine-''

''I'm going!'' The brunette swiftly snapped back, deliberately leaning up on her bed – only to wince deeply, pain filling her gaze. ''I'm... I'm going...''

Arizona stared pityingly at the tall brunette. ''You need to rest, Dorsetshire. If you go into battle like that you'll snap your own spine the moment you fire your guns.''

''Then I won't use them.''

''And what if you need to?''

''Then I'll fire them, even if it kills me.''

Arizona frowned. ''I can't let you do that, Dorsetshire. Just wait a few days.''

''Ajax will be gone by then.'' Dorsetshire bitterly shot back, reluctantly easing back down onto the bed. ''She'll probably kill a bunch of others too.''

''Have some faith. We're all strong.''

''Not strong enough.'' The cruiser cynically bit back.

Arizona sighed. Reasoning was getting her nowhere. That left bargaining.

''...how about this then. You wait one day-'' Arizona held up a single finger, cutting Dorsetshire's protests off. ''_-one day._ Just one. And the _two of us_ can join up with the fourth recon group.''

The brunette stared at her for a long minute, conflict in her eyes. Then she sighed.

''...fine...'' Dorsetshire begrudgingly agreed, relaxing back against the bed.

Arizona smiled softly. She slid a hand down and gently grasped Dorsetshire's, soothingly running her thumb along the back of the cruiser's hand. The brunette stared at her expressionlessly, a wisp of confusion swirling in her blue eyes. Arizona simply smiled back unfalteringly, silently letting the cruiser know she was there. That she wasn't alone in this.

Faint pink dusted Dorsetshire's cheeks, and her gaze slid off to the side. ''...don't you have work to do?''

''Not for a bit.'' Arizona responded lightly, releasing her hand. ''Do you need anything? Food, water?''

''...tea, if that's alright...''

''On it~''

X-x-X

''Mn... we may as well stop here for the night...''

Enterprise yawned in agreement with Essex's suggestion, dismissing her rigging with a thought.

The night sky loomed heavily overhead, the forest around them barely illuminated by the stars overhead. The two of them were paired up with Zuikaku and Shoukaku, the four of them acting as the rear guard to the recon group. Destroyers and Cruisers were checking the area up ahead, combing through the forest intensely while they scanned from above.

Though given that Zuikaku had caught some z's earlier, she and Shoukaku had offered to keep looking while they rested. It was going to be a long night, after all. Sleep schedules were to be expected.

Enterprise grunted softly as she knelt down, putting her back up against a wide oak tree. Essex sat down by her side, unsaddling the small backpack she had brought along with them to carry their stuff – food, water, blanket, so on. From within it she withdrew the oversized blanket, black in colour and thick enough to keep them warm while they caught a few hours of sleep. Given how dark it was however she was struggling, straining her eyes to see where the latches keeping it bundled up were.

''Here... let me...'' Enterprise murmured and held out her palm, summoning a small ball of _[Starlight] –_ helping illuminate the nearby area, bathing the surrounding forest in a silver glow.

''Thanks...'' Essex replied, rolling the blanket over and finally getting the last latch off, causing the thick blanket to spill open. ''Heh... must be handy, being able to light up the dark and all.''

''Mm.'' Enterprise's lips curled up into a half-hearted smile. ''Wait until the Destroyers find out. Soon they'll be asking me to make them night-lights and all.''

Essex huffed in amusement, gazing down at the blanket. ''...makes me a bit jealous, y'know? We've sparred half a dozen times and I haven't unlocked my own Gift yet.''

''It'll come when it's needed.'' Enterprise replied, giving her kouhai a gentle nudge. ''I didn't get mine until I thought Aulick was going to die. You just need the right push is all.''

''Yeah, but what if it comes too late?'' Essex eyes didn't leave the blanket, gaining a distant look to them.

The silver-haired woman hummed softly in reply, acknowledging that point. There _was _a real threat of death with Roon as their enemy. This wasn't the Sirens, who were powerful but ultimately 'an enemy force'. The Sirens were an army of relatively weak ships with a small handfuls of terrifyingly powerful masters.

But Roon? She was just one woman, yet wielded power equal to one of those Siren masters. She didn't toy around or 'experiment'. She walked onto the battlefield, and then walked back out the hellscape she left behind. A single second of hesitation when facing her would result in death.

_'...I wonder...' _Enterprise suddenly got an idea, closing her eyes as she mentally 'reached out', focusing on the whispers that forever seemed ingrained into her mind. _'Helios...'_

No words came in reply, but the indescribable feeling of _attention _slowly shifted towards her, as if in acknowledgement.

_'Can I give Essex my power too? Share it?'_

For a moment, silence. Then a general, rumbling feel of approval filled her mind.

Enterprise opened her eyes, and smiled. ''You want power too, Essex?''

''Yeah... why, you got an idea?''

''Mm. Give me your hand.''

With a look of curiosity Essex did, offering her right hand. Enterprise clasped in her own hands and brought it close to her chest, her eyes closing as she focused. Helios' presence crept into her mind and she felt the deity guide the process, her heart burning with a distinctly cold pain. Her instincts told her what to do and she obeyed, peering _into _Essex – looking past the warmth of her skin, the feel of her hands, the sound of her gentle breathing.

She stared past it all, and in her mind she found herself gazing upon Essex's core – her Wisdom Cube. The blue cuboid floated in the darkness of her mind's eye, glowing with a brightness that failed to illuminate its esoteric surroundings. She mentally reached out to it, a feeling of indescribable awe swirling inside her as she gazed upon her kouhai's very _soul_.

Her mental grip gently encircled the cuboid, and with only a split-second of hesitation – she _pushed_.

''Haah-!'' Essex gasped sharply and tried to yank her hand back on reflex, but Enterprise held firm – her expression tight as white-hot pain and ice-cold agony ripped through her chest, making it impossible to breathe even if she tried.

She kept 'pushing' even as her lungs burned for air, the ripping pain growing stronger and stronger – until it abruptly stopped, instead replaced by a chillingly hollow feeling, like she had a hole in her chest. Helios withdrew from her mind and Enterprise cracked her eyes open, meeting Essex's equally hesitant gaze.

''Did...'' Essex licked her suddenly-dry lips. ''...did it work?''

Enterprise raised her hand, willing an orb of _[Starlight] _to appear. ''Think about how much you want to protect something, and imagine a ball in your hand.''

''Protect...'' Essex lifted her hand up – and to her utter disbelief, an orb of _[Starlight] _appeared in her own hand too. ''Y-You...?''

Enterprise smiled warmly. ''Now you're not powerless anymore, eh?''

The orb of light disappeared from Essex's palm, and in a heartbeat the shorter woman threw her arms around her. Enterprise yelped in surprise and was knocked onto her back, her cheeks flushing red as Essex buried her head into the crook of her neck; hot breath brushing against her ear.

''T-Thank you...'' Essex's voice came out as nary more than a whisper, yet filled with such undeniable gratitude it made Enterprise smile.

She snaked her arms around Essex's frame, curving them up until she was cupping her kouhai's cheeks. With a light tug she pulled her head back until they were face-to-face, the silence of the forest seeming all the more deafening when their breathing was the only sound around them. Soft purple met warm orange. They were so close their noses were practically touching.

Enterprise ran her thumb down Essex's cheek. That proved to be the final straw for the blue-haired carrier, and in an instant their lips met in an abrupt, but not unwelcome kiss. It was deep and passionate, both dragging it out for as long as they could – only breaking apart when their lungs burned for oxygen, a mutual gasp punctuating the end of the kiss.

''I-I...'' Essex tried to speak but Enterprise swiftly cut her off.

''Ssh...'' The taller woman hushed, smiling softly. ''I understand.''

The simple words visibly invoked immense relief within Essex, her shoulders loosening. Enterprise chuckled softly and pulled her back into a hug, savouring the warmth of their bodies together. There was something so enamouring about just being able to hold her, to take comfort in the knowledge her feelings were mutual. She could talk about them more in the morning.

For now though, she needed sleep... and Essex proved to be a good hot water bottle.

X-x-X

Maya was bored.

Being stuck in a hospital room with nothing to read but a few weeks-old magazines would do that to you.

Vestal was adamant about keeping her in observation until her wounds were fully healed; making sure that she would be fully combat-capable the moment she stepped out the hospital. Takao had dropped by to fill her in that nothing was found, but Maya didn't believe her. She knew what she saw – Atago must've just hidden the bodies after they left. That was the only explanation she would accept.

_Knock-Knock-Knock~_

_'Another visitor?' _Maya pondered idly. She'd gotten a few already. ''Come in.''

The door clicked open, a familiar head of grey hair poking inside; dog ears twitching. Yuudachi.

''Yo~!'' Yuudachi grinned wolfishly in greeting, hopping inside.

A slight smile curled at Maya's lips. Yuudachi was a special case – an eager but thick-headed girl who thought of only three things; battle, food, and sleep. Preferably in that order. The two of them shared something akin to a teacher-student bond, largely stemming from Maya's attempts to train the Destroyers in hand-to-hand combat. One couldn't rely on their weapons all the time, after all; doubly so after the recent... _incidents_.

''Hey.'' Maya greeted lightly, eyeing the paper bag Yuudachi carried inside. ''What that?''

''Meat buns~! You want one?!''

''Of course it is... sure, why not...''

Yuudachi grinned and offered her one. Only when the smell hit her did Maya realise how hungry she was, wasting no time in devouring the delicious snack in almost the same time as Yuudachi did... though given Yuudachi's nature, she more than likely ate it quick so as to not 'lose'. She had a bad habit of seeing anything as a challenge.

Not even a few seconds after finishing her meat bun Yuudachi promptly pulled out a second one from the back, wolfing it down like the dog she was. Maya's lips quirked up at the amusing sight, watching the dog-girl's ears twitch happily as she devoured the meat. It was a small mercy that she burned off as much energy as she gained; otherwise Maya would have to double her training regime.

_'Training...' _The smile slipped from her lips at the reminder, her gaze wandering over to the window.

Yuudachi was quick to notice her sudden mood swing. ''Mm? You okay?''

''Ah? Yeah... I guess.'' Maya tried to shrug it off, but Yuudachi kept staring at her – a intense look of scrutiny of her face, though that made her seem more cute than intimidating. ''...not really.''

''Then tell me~!'' Yuudachi heatedly replied, hopping close to her bedside – dog tail waggling with animalistic eagerness.

Maya mulled it over in her head, unwilling to ruin Yuudachi's chipper mood... yet desperately yearning for _someone _to believe her.

''...during my fight with Atago, she showed me something.'' Maya tried to be ambiguous, but was unable to hide her distress – making Yuudachi's eager smile falter. ''...she showed Fletcher and her sisters dead, hanging from the cherry blossom... Takao went and checked, but she said nothing was there...''

''Maya-senpai...'' Yuudachi eyed her with concern.

''I know what I saw.'' Maya stated clearly, repeating it like a morbid mantra. ''I... I need to see it myself. But Vestal won't let me out...''

A plan slowly crafted itself in her mind, her golden eyes meeting Yuudachi's deep red ones. ''...can you help me?''

For a moment, Yuudachi stared. Then she grinned – hand jutting up in an eager salute. ''Aye!''

Maya smiled faintly. ''Thank you, Yuudachi... though how we'll get past the patrols, I don't know.''

To her surprise, the Destroyer merely puffed her chest out. ''Heh, I've already got a plan!''

''You do?''

''Mm! I just thought of it!''

Yuudachi pointed up... and as Maya tilted her head back, she found herself staring up at the ventilation hatch.

''You're kidding.''

''Nah, it'll work! I've crawled through there a dozen times!''

''Somehow that doesn't make me feel any more confident...''

Yuudachi puffed her cheeks out, wrapping up her bag of meat buns and tying it to her skirt – wasting no time in grabbing a nearby wheeled-table with an inactive machine on it. With a grunt of effort she wheeled it under the ventilation shaft and stepped atop it, balancing carefully on the heavy machinery and sticking her sharp nail into the screw, slowly unscrewing the bolt holding it in place.

Maya watched in dumb disbelief as Yuudachi swiftly undid the four bolts holding the vent grate in place – before with a clank it came loose, allowing Yuudachi to pull it off and hand it down to the spectating cruiser, who laid it down on the bedside table. Yuudachi looked back at her with a grin born of cocky pride, and more than a hint of anticipation.

''I'm... impressed?'' Maya offered hesitantly.

Despite how hesitant it was, Yuudachi brightened immensely at the half-hearted praise. ''See, I told you! Now c'mon in before someone finds us!''

Shaking her head in bemusement Maya obliged, swinging her legs over the edge of her bed and carefully balancing herself on the mobile table; wincing when it squeaked under their combined weight. Yuudachi fixed that by clambering through the small ventilation hatch, grunting softly as she weaselled her way inside; briefly flailing her legs before she managed to get her hips in.

Maya dubiously followed, stepping up onto the inactive machine and laying her hands on the rusted edges of the hatch. It was small, but not impossibly so – a fact proven when she hesitantly pushed her upper body inside, having to curl her shoulders inwards to fit them inside. She clawed her hands inside and pushed forth, grimacing at the foul, dusty air that lazily drifted through the vent. It was stiflingly dark, the only light coming from other ventilation hatches further down the line; nothing but cobweb-clad pipes and exposed wires meeting her gaze.

''Just follow me.'' Yuudachi whispered conspiratorially to her, crawling up ahead.

With a grunt Maya obeyed, wiggling her hips inside and following after her kouhai – having to crawl on her stomach due to her larger size. Every little movement they made caused the vent to groan or creak, the sound likely unnoticeable through the thick walls of the hospital yet despairingly loud in her ears. Yuudachi was clearly of the same mind; the eager girl acting distinctly subtle as she crawled on all fours.

For a long minute the two remained like that, not saying a single word as they manoeuvred through the ventilation shaft. The occasional chatter or sound of footsteps echoed from the other ventilation grates, light spilling over their frames as they crawled past them unnoticed. However as they passed one grate in particular Maya couldn't help but slow down, taking note of the detached roofing panel.

''...we'll have to seal it up with mesh-wire metal. Simply blocking it up with bars would give anyone room to saw through.'' Vestal's voice rung from below, though she remained out of sight.

''Yes, that would be wise. I'll have Sheffield get on it at once.'' Belfast's voice agreed.

_'...good timing, Yuudachi...' _Maya mused, carefully crawling past the ventilation hatch.

''We're nearly there.'' Her aforementioned companion whispered back at her.

Maya gave a quiet grunt in acknowledgement, pointedly not staring at the Destroyer's ass as she crawled ahead. Just short of a minute later she slowed to a stop, made a few quiet grunts as she wrestled with the external grate – until said grate popped off with an audible clank, falling down outside onto some bins.

Yuudachi crawled out – yelping as she fell onto the metal bins below, landing in an undignified heap. Maya shook her head in amusement at the sight, carefully gripping the sides of the vent and pushing herself out; dexterously landing onto her hands and tucking into a tight roll, unharmed.

''_So cool~_'' Yuudachi cooed from two feet away, stars in her crimson eyes. ''Teach me how to do that!''

''Later.'' Maya's lips quirked up for only a moment. ''We need to go to the training grounds before Vestal notices I'm missing.''

''Right! Follow me~!''

Yuudachi set off like the dog she was, a grin on her face. Maya swiftly followed, wincing as her stomach ached in protest but pushed down her pain. If she had the strength to stand, she had the strength to walk. If she had the strength to walk, she had the strength to run. And while she didn't have the strength to fight yet, she would soon. Every second was a second she was regaining her strength.

The run to the training hall was a quick one, and nobody stopped nor questioned them. The building itself was still in the process of being repaired, several Ship-Girls directing small armies of Manjuu; the latter carrying planks of wood or stone foundations. Maya grimaced but feigned casualness, mindfully grabbing Yuudachi by the arm and getting her to slow down.

''This way.'' Maya uttered quietly, tugging her kouhai off to the right.

Yuudachi wisely obeyed, the duo taking a right and slipping in through the rear entrance. The inside was abandoned, all the lights off and not a peep to be heard beyond the activity on the other end of the building. Polished wood flooring and wooden beams greeted her as she walked past, the dead silence only heightening her pounding heartbeat. Maya's steps quickened and she walked past Yuudachi, wasting no time in grabbing the sliding shoji door that led to the courtyard-

-and as it swung open, her eyes landed on the empty eyes of Aulick, sorrow engrained into her paling skin.

Maya flinched back, the door handle splintering in her grip. She tried to tear her eyes away but she couldn't. There was something so terrifyingly encapsulating about such a dead look; reinforcing the idea that she hadn't seen things. That they were really dead.

''I was right...'' Maya whispered, her hand slipping free from the shattered door handle.

''Maya-senpai...?''

The white-haired cruiser glanced back, spotting Yuudachi eyeing her with deep concern. Silently she gestured for the Destroyer to come closer, and together they stepped out into the courtyard – the cherry blossoms' branches distinctly still amidst the gentle breeze, weighed down by the bodies that hung from them.

''...can you see them? On the branches?'' Maya asked quietly.

Yuudachi squinted, her eyes visibly roaming all over the tree. ''...um, what am I looking for?''

''Bodies.'' Maya's gaze fell, gritting her teeth. They were _right there._ Yet she was the only one who could see them.

An idea hit her and she acted on it without hesitation, striding up to the large tree. With a grunt she bent her knee and kicked off the group, grabbing ahold of the nearest branch and pulling herself up, before repeating the process. Three branches up and she finally reached Aulick – her body frightening cold to the touch and frozen stiff, rigor mortis already having set in.

With all the delicacy of a mother handling a newborn baby Maya undid the noose, letting Aulick fall limply into her waiting arms. With a shudder Maya pulled her close, feeling her own body heat be sapped away by the Destroyer's corpse, her head lifelessly lolling backwards as Maya slipped off the tree branch and landed at the base of the tree.

''Come here.'' Maya uttered softly. Yuudachi readily obliged, confused as she approached her senior. ''Can't you see her? In my arms?''

Yuudachi's brows furrowed and she leaned in, taking several deep sniffs. Her ears perked and her nose scrunched up, suspicion growing in her crimson eyes as she sniffed again. ''I... I smell something bad...''

Hope ignited in Maya's heart. ''You can?!''

''Yeah... like a spoiled meat bun...'' Yuudachi cautiously reached out, her hand touching Aulick's cold body. ''...it _feels_ like something's there... but I don't feel anything... grr...''

Maya let out a wispy laugh; aching relief flooding her heart. She wasn't crazy.

''We need to get her to Vestal...''

X-x-X

''Thank you all for coming.''

The Ironblood dormitory was distinctly silent, making Bismarck's declaration ring all the more amidst the heavy stillness. The meeting room, one usually reserved for visits from politicians or external contractors, was now populated by a small selection of Ironblood ships.

At the head of the long wooden table stood Bismarck, arms folded behind her back and casting a regal, authoritative figure. U-556 stood a few steps behind her in her literal shadow, almost like she was deliberately trying to go unnoticed. To Bismarck's immediate left was Graf Zeppelin, leaning back in one of the office chairs and eyeing her leader curiously – and to Bismarck's right was Prinz Eugen, the cruiser grimly amused.

Further down the table sat Graf Spee and Z46, the former hiding her uncertainty behind a veil of indifference. Z46 had no such requirements, openly staring at Bismarck with a piercing look of interest, as if trying to decipher her intentions before she even voiced them. And at the farthest corner of the room, leaning up against the wall with a distant expression, was Jean Bart.

''It is rare that you summon us with such true steel in your voice.'' Graf Zeppelin remarked airily, resting her cheek against her fist. ''Whatever could garner your attention so greatly, is most certainly worth _my _attention.''

Bismarck nodded grimly. ''Several days ago, on the night of Akashi's demise, I was contacted by a foreign entity. One that appeared to me the moment I closed my eyes, whisking me away to another realm without physically moving my body.''

That single summary instantly garnered her the full attention of everyone in the room... minus, most curiously, Jean Bart's.

Ignoring the oddity, Bismarck continued. ''It calls itself _'Wahr'rot'_, though implied this name was given to it by one _'Iron Goddess of Time Unreached'_. This entity appears to be in the same league as Helios, at least in term of its origin, and as such is immensely powerful. Fortunately, it does not seem hostile, at least not directly. Rather, it reached out to me to make a deal.''

''Hmph. Deals with the Devil never end well, Bismarck.'' Prinz Eugen huffed, though the sharp look in her eyes told of how serious she meant it.

''I'm well aware. However circumstances forced me to oblige its whims.'' The blonde Battleship responded. ''Wahr'rot does not seem to be hostile, to myself at least – and all those under my protection. That largely includes those of the Ironblood. In exchange for me obeying its whims and desire to battles, it will grant me strength.''

''Strength...?'' Z46's eyes gained a sudden edge to them, a mix of intense interest and wise caution.

Bismarck slowly nodded. ''Indeed. A slow, painless process that gradually increases strength on all fronts. Physical prowess, endurance, reflexes, combat awareness – all of these I can personally confirm, having tested them myself. The chance of awakening a Gift also increases, though I have yet to see evidence of that so far.''

Graf Zeppelin's eyes narrowed a touch. ''You wish for us to join you.''

''...I would be a liar to say that was not part of the reason why I called you all here.'' Bismarck stated heavily, casting her gaze around the room. ''I will not drag the weaker members of our kin into this mess; they would not survive the trials that lay ahead of us. But all of you have proven time and time again that you are not weak – that you have the strength to stand beside me against what the future may hold.''

''Wahr'rot desires battle. It did not specify whom we need fight.'' Bismarck's gaze sharpened. ''Roon, however twisted she may be, is still born from Iron and Blood. She is one of us. It is our responsibility, our _duty_, to eliminate her before she can bring any further harm to this world. So should you join me, she will be our main opposition.''

''That said, I would not begrudge any of you for declining my offer.'' She continued. ''To follow me is to abandon the base, to abandon our allies and companions in our pursuit of strength. We will have to leave everything behind to travel light, and our lives will only become harder as we forge ourselves into the weapons of war we were born to be.''

''So I ask... are you with me?''

For a long moment, silence. Then Graf Zeppelin shifted.

''You have never lead me astray before, Bismarck.'' The Aircraft Carrier intoned. ''Though I do not wish to leave this place, my loyalty to you demands that I follow you into whatever hellscape you lead us, and so I shall.''

''Hmph. I agree.'' Prinz Eugen brushed a hand through her silver hair, a cocky smirk curling at her lips. ''It's been so long since I've had the chance to let loose... and I've sorely wanted to punch in Roon's face since the day I met her.''

''...I too shall accompany you on this expedition.'' Z46 piped up, golden eyes brimming with steely confidence. ''Until we reach our final goal, my sword is yours.''

''I... I'll come too.'' Graf Spee's voice was the most hesitant of the four, but there was a shaky resolve to her tone. ''Roon is a danger... if it means stopping her, then I'll help.''

Bismarck let her eyes close, a grateful smile gracing her features. ''...thank you.''

The smile was gone after only a second, tempered steel flashing in her opened eyes. ''I shall give you all three hours to settle whatever you must; we will have to leave under the cover of night to avoid suspicion, and fights. Head north towards the old shrine two and a half miles west from the port city of Saffrona. Akagi and Kaga of the Sakura Empire will be there waiting for us there.''

''...can they be trusted?'' Graf Zeppelin questioned pointedly.

Bismarck shook her head. ''I do not know. Akagi's loyalty lies with Wahr'rot, but she seems to have her own goals in mind, and Kaga will follow her sister-ship. Treat her as an ally, but do not let your guard down.''

''Affirmative.''

''Good. You are all dismissed.''

The four Ironblood girls nodded, departing from the meeting room with heavy expressions, and purpose in their steps. The would make well with the time they had, Bismarck was sure of. Dimly her gaze wandered over to Jean Bart, the Vichya woman still looking deep in thought. Only when Bismarck laid eyes on her did she react, blinking once and meeting her stony gaze.

''What?''

''The meeting is over.'' Bismarck informed with a hint of dryness.

''Ah... right.'' Jean Bart muttered, pushing off the wall. ''I'll meet you guys at the temple then.''

''Shrine.''

''Shrine, temple, mansion; whatever.'' Jean Bart waved off, strolling out the meeting room and into the darkened hallway outside.

Bismarck watched the standoffish woman leave, waiting until her footsteps faded from earshot before turning to face U-556.

''Let us go. It would be a shame to not savour the shoreline one more time.''

''Mm.'' The Submarine smiled softly and bobbed her head.

X-x-X

Jean Bart breathed a long sigh as she stepped out into the cold night air, her breath almost becoming visible due to the chill.

She wasn't sure why she was still here. She could've left with Akagi and Kaga earlier, leaving the base with nobody any the wiser. Everyone was used to her dropping by and leaving as she pleased, heading to the training grounds or simply walking out the base and disappearing for a few hours. The first few times she got a scolding from the Commander. After the sixth time he just accepted it, resigned that this would be normal whether he liked it or not.

Yet here she was, lazily strolling down the sparse cobblestone pathways of the base, simply taking it all in. It only really now occurred to her that she'd never see this place again. No longer would she and Washington share a beer and spar half-drunk, no longer would she partake in regular poker games with the other Battleships – no longer would she get to spend her days refining her skills. Now, she would be putting them to the test.

And she wasn't sure if she was ready for that.

''Che...'' Jean Bart breathed a scornful sigh, tipping her head back and gazing up at the countless stars hanging overhead.

Humanity once sought to reach the stars, to claim them as their own. None seemed to fear the prospect of the stars coming to claim _them_.

A nudge bumped against her mind, disturbing her briefly-philosophical thoughts – inspiring annoyance within her. Wahr'rot's mental nudge was lazy but oh so very real; a reminder that she should not be here for long. Namely because Helios was claiming this base as part of its 'territory', and would 'reject' anyone not under its wing. What 'reject' meant she didn't know, but given it was an alien god, she wasn't all too keen on finding out.

With a huff the Battleship turned-

-only to come face-to-face with Washington.

''Yo.''

''God- _shit!_'' Jean Bart jumped back, scowling. ''Don't _do_ that!''

''Heheh, I gotta work on my scare-the-shit-outta-ya skills somehow, don't I?'' Washington snickered, resting a hand on her hip. ''What'cha up to at this time of night?''

The Vichya woman scoffed, turning away. ''None of your business.''

''Hmph. Do I need'ta scare the shit outta ya when you're in the shower? _Again~?_'' Washington teased cockily.

Contrary to Washington's expectations, Jean Bart didn't ignite fiercely at the words – instead she deflated, a quiet huff passing her lips. That was right. Once she was gone she wouldn't be with Washington anymore; the only woman who she genuinely respected. From her cocky pride that was backed by her raw strength, to her mischievous nature hidden behind a veil of arrogance. They were more alike than many realised.

Washington's smile fell when she didn't get a response, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. Her boots tapped against the cobblestone path and she reached out, grabbing Jean's shoulders and spinning the woman around to face her. Their eyes met yet no words were shared, the bitterness on Jean's visage speaking far more than words ever could. She was angry. She was pissed.

She was _upset_.

''...I worked so hard, and life deals me a shitty hand again...'' Jean Bart muttered bitterly. ''Guess I'm fate's scapegoat again, huh?''

''Hmph. What's with that tone?'' Washington remarked. ''I thought I kicked all that self-pitying shit outta ya last month.''

Jean chuckled. It was void of humour. ''You did. Then it came back.''

''Like always.''

''Like always.'' The Vichya woman agreed, humourless smile falling.

Washington gazed at her for a long minute, scrutinising her in a way that very few could. For all her bluster and cocky charisma, many forgot that Washington was a tactician herself – someone smart, and more importantly, _wise_. She wasn't so devious to make her whole cocky persona into a mask; she was too honest for that. But that didn't mean that there wasn't a keenly intelligent woman hidden beneath that cocky smile.

''...you're such a fuckin' mess, Jean.'' Washington cracked a roguish grin.

''Thanks.'' Jean Bart replied flatly. ''I'm touched by your eternal wisdom.''

The Battleship's hands slid from Jean's shoulders, and she took a step back. ''I won't ask the fuck is wrong this time. If you wanna talk 'bout it – you know where to find me.''

Despite herself, Jean smiled – a razor-sharp smile that reflected her veiled elation. ''Heh, you're too loud to miss.''

''Kehehe, that's the spirit!'' Washington grinned wider, eyes aglow with a mixture of cocky pride, and genuine warmth. ''See you on the battlefield, _Jan Baert!_''

''Misspeak my name again and I'll kick your ass all the way to hell, Washington!''

''I'd like to see you try, ya wine-drinking floaty!''

Jean Bart laughed – a true, genuine laugh that rumbled from her chest wonderfully. Even as Washington waved goodbye and continued her patrols the sole Vichya Ship-Girl didn't lose her wild grin – a fiery anticipation burning in her blood. A feeling that erased her anxiety and devoured her fear, leaving her filled with nothing but confidence.

_'Wait for me, Washington... we'll be meeting sooner than you think...'_

X-x-X

The shoreline was quiet at this time of night, only a scarce few patrols wandering through the base; and even they didn't pay more than a passing glance at the blonde Battleship walking purposelessly down by the water.

Bismarck gazed out across the quiet ocean, the moonlight reflecting off the dark water and creating a beautiful vista. Her boots gently thumped against the concrete seawall beneath her, a chilly breeze weaving through her blonde hair yet not bothering her in the slightest. She always preferred the cold to the warmth; it helped keep her sharp and focused. There was a reason she kept her window open during the winter months, irregardless of Prinz Eugen's half-hearted complaints.

''...I'll miss this place...''

The Battleship glanced down – a faint, sad smile curling at her lips. ''Yes... as will I.''

Taking Wahr'rot's offer was not an easy one. The entity promised her power – and she accepted it. It had promised that she would be able to help U-556, but it would take time. While she was still dubious about the entity's true intentions, it had upheld their agreement flawlessly thus far, so Bismarck had very few reasons to base her anxiety on. Though the fact it was an extraterrestrial being probably counted as one.

U-556 smiled weakly up at her, slipping her hand into the Battleship's larger one. ''At least we still have each other...?''

''That we do.'' Bismarck agreed, giving the Submarine's hand a light squeeze; watching her relax. Despite her claims of missing this place, U-556 looked a bit too eager to leave. She didn't have to guess as to why.

Movement ahead made Bismarck glance up, spotting a figure partially shaded by one of the trees lining the shoreline. As if realising she was seen the figure stepped into view, a dainty smile on her regal lips and an amused glint to her eyes. One hand rested on her hat, keeping it steady as she walked within speaking distance.

''A pleasure to see you out so late, Bismarck.'' Hood greeted her amicably.

''Hood.'' Bismarck inclined her head in response. ''And I see you still retain the habit of walking late into the night.''

Hood giggled airily. ''Why of course. The moon is too charming to miss, hm~?''

''I suppose.'' Bismarck's gaze briefly flickered out onto the ocean, glancing at the reflection of the moon.

''And may I inquire as to why _you _are out so late?'' Hood queried innocently, smiling down at U-556. ''With your young companion no less.''

''Merely admiring the shoreline.''

''This late?''

Bismarck's lips quirked up. ''Of course. The moon makes it too charming to miss.''

Hood laughed softly at the parroted words, daintily brushing a long lock of hair from her face. ''Truly? Then I suppose you wouldn't be adverse to some extra company?''

''I suppose not.'' The blonde Battleship conceded.

With a smile Hood joined Bismarck's free side, and in silence the trio continued their walk. Despite the darkness there was a certain cheer that Hood brought just with her presence that lightened up the area – not a pure radiance like some Destroyers, but a regal glow that drew the eye and abolished any worries. Bismarck had grown to respect that regal glow over the years, falling to its allure once upon a time before she had drifted away from it following the loss of her sister Tirpitz, during the Battle of Bulker Bay.

Just glancing at Hood as they walked helped stir the old embers in her ironclad heart, reminding her of days gone by – well over a year ago by now. Compared to Hood she was older, at least in Ship-Girl form; having been summoned a full seven years ago, back when the Ironblood navy was in disarray following a Siren invasion. Hood hadn't been summoned until only six years ago, and while one year wasn't a huge difference, it certainly felt like it back in the day. Fighting near-daily and facing down Siren Warlords monthly certainly did that to a person.

And in the aftermaths of the many battles Hood helped guide her back to port, the both of them beaten and bloodied but alive, they bonded. Even though they were once enemies in the old war, and resided within different nations and philosophies, they were drawn together like how gravity drew the apple down from the tree. They stood shoulder by shoulder and sunk countless Siren warships, leaving the ocean a creaking graveyard of half-sunken black hulls and unmoving bodies.

They were unstoppable. She was the shield that bore the weight of the heavens; Hood was the sword that cleaved them apart.

But time and loss had a funny way of drifting people apart, and upon a cold winter night, Bismarck found herself alone in her bed for the first time in many months. It was on that day she left her window open throughout the night, letting the air steal the heat away from her bed and purging the longing thoughts in her mind.

And yet in the years that had passed, once the embers had settled, a familiar warmth wisped through the kindling once more. A mutual emotion shared between them she knew; but one she wasn't sure she wanted to reignite.

She had closed her heart off once – did she dare open it again, with such perilous threats on the horizon?

''Are you alright, Lord Bismarck?''

''Hm?'' Bismarck snapped out of her distant thoughts, shaking her head quickly. ''Y-Yes, I'm quite alright...''

U-556 eyed with her concern, prompting Hood to chirp up. ''Fret not, little Submarine. Bismarck has a tendency to drift, is all.''

''I do not.'' Bismarck denied stubbornly.

Hood smiled, a hint of good-natured mischief in her warm gaze. ''Ah? Then what were you doing, glancing at me for so long?''

''...I shall not comment further.''

''Hmhm~'' Hood laughed – a dainty, pretty sound befitting of such a regal woman. ''Convenient timing, I would so say.''

It took Bismarck a moment to decipher Hood's meaning, her eyes glancing up. The end of the shoreline approached, the seawall tapering off into natural rock before nearing the edge of the base; a brick wall that formed the inner wall.

''So it would seem.'' Bismarck intoned, her gaze following Hood as the woman split off from her side, a familiar smile on her face.

''Then I shall depart to my quarters. I should recommend you two return soon as well.'' Hood remarked warmly, a hint of coyness to her expression.

''I'm afraid we won't be back anytime soon.'' Bismarck shook her head.

Hood's smile didn't fade. ''I surmised as much. You always bear such a serious expression in times of distress, Bismarck. And your little lady isn't good at hiding her worry either.''

By her side U-556 blushed, whistling an innocent tone. Bismarck's chest rumbled with a quiet, deep chuckle. ''Keen as always, you are.''

''As befitting of myself, no?''

''Truly so.'' Bismarck concurred with amusement. ''While we will not be in touch, I have a feeling we will cross paths in future, by my will or yours.''

''Oh fret not, my dear _Biscuit_.'' Hood's smile grew at the _intimately_ familiar nickname, unheeding of how Bismarck's eyebrow twitched. ''I shall certainly be the one to cross your path first.''

''And why might that be?''

Hood clasped her hands behind her back, looking for all intents and purposes to be an innocent young lady – though the deep-rooted confidence and determination in her eyes dispelled such fraudulent illusions.

''Because I am your eternal rival, am I not? And it is a rival's duty to make sure their predestined one does not act foolishly.'' Hood spoke elegantly, her lips tilted up at the corners. ''And when we meet again, I expect the truest of efforts from you.''

''And you shall have it.'' Bismarck smirked confidently.

Hood smiled warmly, her gave trailing down to U-556 – before she knelt down to her level. ''Do be sure to care for Bismarck, U-556. She may be reckless, but I have faith in your abilities.''

U-556 flushed at the sudden attention. ''Y-Yeah! I'll do my best!''

''I'm glad.'' Hood chuckled softly, her hand fishing in her pocket – and retrieving a simple dark chocolate candy, offering it to the Submarine with evident amusement. ''A snack for the road, as it were.''

U-556's eyes lit up and she uttered a quick thanks, swiping up her favoured treat and tearing into it with eager bites, much to the amusement of the two older ships.

''Till we meet again, Bismarck.'' Hood bid her old companion adieu.

Bismarck hummed an agreement, setting off in a slow stroll towards the brick wall. She didn't get far.

''And one last thing!'' Hood called out, her voice echoing slightly. ''Her Majesty awaits you far out in the forest! She is keen on words with you before your departure!''

''Understood. Take care, Hood.''

''You too, dear _Biscuit~_''

Bismarck chuckled softly, kicking off the ground and landing atop the brick wall. U-556 landed by her side a moment later, and with a simple kick they pushed off the wall and landed into the sparse forest below.

For a moment, silence fell upon them. Then U-556 spoke.

''Um... why does she call you _'Biscuit'_?''

''Please, don't ask...''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, something isn't quite right at the base any more~ What's real, what's fake~? The mystery continues~**

**See you all next time in Chapter 15: Lords of Iron (the final chapter of Arc 2)~**

**And as usual, a little teaser:**

**''Tsk, tsk...'' Elizabeth shook her head slowly, lifting her sceptre in her right hand. ''You know well I dislike such wasteful answers...''**

**The ground split open as Queen Elizabeth stabbed her sceptre into the earth, her superhuman strength blowing aside dirt and shattering the stone beneath.**

**''You shan't pass me by until you give me the right answer, Iron Chancellor.''**


	15. Chapter 15: Lords of Iron

**A/N: TL Note: Kanzlerin = Chancellor.**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 15: Lords of Iron**

For thirty long minutes Bismarck trudged through the dimly-lit forest under the gaze of the reigning moon, the soft pitter-patter of U-556's boots helping reassure her of her companion's presence.

While she maintained a stoic facade, she couldn't deny the inkling of instinctual worry that nipped at her heart. The forest was dark at this time, providing ample room for ambush – whether by Roon, or some unsightly beast. And while she was confident in her strength, she wasn't wholly confident in her ability to face down a monster like Roon while simultaneously protecting U-556.

Bismarck slowly shook her head, dismissing such pointless thoughts. She may've failed to protect U-556 in the past, foolishly overlooking I-56's slow descent into madness, but she wouldn't do it again. She would protect U-556 at the cost of her own life if need be – for she wouldn't dare give her beloved 'knight' any less. She only deserved the best; a decision that was what led Bismarck on this path in the first place.

''Lord Bismarck...'' U-556's gentle voice broke the weighty silence that reigned over them.

''What is it?''

''Um...'' The Submarine squirmed. ''Do you... do you feel like we're being followed?''

Reflexively Bismarck cast her gaze out around their surroundings. The wind barely blew, ruffling the many branches only a touch; the quiet rustling of the leaves accompanied by the occasional distant hoot of an owl. No footsteps or even miniscule movement could be heard. However after her experience with I-56 and the worms, Bismarck no longer wholly trusted her five senses. There was no way to know if what she saw was real.

''I cannot say.'' The Battleship stated slowly, offering her right hand. ''Stay close to me.''

''M-Mm!'' U-556 nodded quickly and gladly took her hand. Bismarck pointedly didn't mention that it comforted her just as much as it comforted U-556.

Together the duo wandered through the forest, the trees gradually beginning to thin out. Bismarck's eyes narrowed as her eyes set upon a clearing, not recalling any such gap to exist on the map. The whole forest canopy had full coverage according to Graf Zeppelin just last week; and yet now a small, open clearing was laid bare to her. And as her eyes shifted further up, she soon found out why.

''Queen Elizabeth.''

''Fair greetings, Bismarck.'' Queen Elizabeth smiled haughtily, lazily sat back on a fallen tree with her sceptre in her lap.

Bismarck inclined her head, stepping out past the final tree and into the open space. Her eyes flickered past the blonde queen, taking note of Belfast seemingly manifesting from thin air, a light smile on her face and head tilted down, clearly showing she meant no harm. After a moment Bismarck flicked her gaze back to the regal queen, a question swiftly leaving her lips.

''What is it you require from me, to wait for me so far out from the base?''

''Merely to speak.'' Queen Elizabeth replied honestly, hopping up from her seat. ''It would be troublesome for someone of your standing to disappear off the map without any warning, after all. You know how the Sir Wilhelm feels about diplomatic affairs and all.''

''Indeed. A troublesome man to be sure.'' Bismarck tilted her head in acknowledgement, the politician's face fleeing from her mind after only a second. A troublesome nobody. ''I have left the relevant documents on my desk. A key should be delivered to your room by Z23 within the hour, granting access to my quarters. The documents will grant all my authority to Mikasa, while leaving enough breathing room for you to interfere as necessary.''

''How forward thinking of you.''

Bismarck smiled thinly at the praise. While Mikasa would be more experienced at handling problems with the remaining Ironblood girls, Queen Elizabeth had more skill when it came to diplomacy. Keeping a tight lid on things and leaving the world governments out of their mess would be a breeze for someone like her.

''However, diplomatic affairs are not the only reason for my presence here.'' Queen Elizabeth continued slowly.

''I didn't imagine it was.'' Bismarck hummed, casting her gaze out around her. It wouldn't hurt to be cautious.

Queen Elizabeth smiled at her caution, but tactfully didn't point it out. ''I'm sure you can understand that I cannot simply let you walk away to join the enemy.''

''My focus will be solely on Roon. Of that I assure you.''

''I have no doubt about that...'' The Iron Queen slowly hefted her sceptre, the orb tip resting in her dainty palm. ''But allow me to pose the question, _Kanzlerin Bismarck_... are _you_ readyfor Roon?''

A beat of silence passed, an invisible weight seeming to sweep over the area. Bismarck raised her gaze, inclining her head back and giving the Iron Queen a steely gaze.

''Even if I am not, then I shall soon be.''

''Tsk, tsk...'' Elizabeth shook her head slowly, lifting her sceptre in her right hand. ''You know well I dislike such wasteful answers...''

The ground split open as Queen Elizabeth stabbed her sceptre into the earth, her superhuman strength blowing aside dirt and shattering the stone beneath.

''You shan't pass me by until you give me the right answer, Iron Chancellor.''

For a long moment the world was silent, the two legendary Battleships staring each other down. The Iron Queen and the Iron Chancellor. The Oldest Ship-Girl and the Ironblood Leader. Each with over half a decade of experience, and immeasurable power within their grasp. It was merely fate that they would one day come to blows.

''So be it.''

With a bright flash Bismarck's rigging manifested around her, and not a second later Queen Elizabeth's own supreme rigging appeared around her too. Bismarck's cannons boomed first, four golden shells soaring across the midnight sky and erupting into plumes of dirt and motes of light – but Queen Elizabeth had already leapt away, a confident smile curled at her lips.

Bismarck glanced back at her submersible companion. ''Fall back and observe. I shall deal with Queen Elizabeth.''

''R-Right!'' U-556 hastily bobbed her head, retreating back to the edges of the clearing.

Whether out of mercy or simple politeness Queen Elizabeth waited a precious few seconds for U-556 to get clear before she fired her own guns – a deafening boom flooding the clearing as the blue shells soared. Bismarck kicked off the ground and leapt to the left, the earth behind her erupting into tall columns of brown as dirt and rock was sent airborne. Even as the debris peppered down on her Bismarck didn't stop; sliding across the dry grass and raising her smaller-calibre guns.

Flashes of light lit up the clearing as she opened fire, a barrage of golden shells whistling across the clearing. Queen Elizabeth didn't even try to dodge.

''_[Second Royal Decree: Divine Protection]!_'' The Iron Queen declared resoundingly – and in an instant a golden wall was erected right in front of her.

The barrage of small-calibre shells battered the translucent barrier, cracking it in several places but failing to penetrate. Bismarck needed only a single second to think, and one more second to bend her knees – before she kicked off the ground, lunging across the distance with great speed. Her gloved hand tightly gripped her battle-standard, and with a yell of exertion she swung with full force at the barrier.

The tip of her flag-bearing spear struck true, impacting the golden barrier and instantly creating a spiderweb of cracks throughout the whole construct. Her main cannons boomed and fired at the weak point, shattering the magical construct into nothing but scattering shards, until they swiftly faded away from the world. However there was no time to admire the falling shards, to watch them twinkle as they disappeared.

With a loud clang sceptre met battle-standard, the two weapons colliding with enough strength to shatter the earth beneath them. Despite Bismarck's taller and broader frame Queen Elizabeth easily matched her strength, a prideful smirk on the queen's face as they pushed against each other's weapon for a long few seconds.

''Hn!'' Bismarck was the first to give, pushing her weight back and letting Elizabeth overreach.

The Iron Queen predicted the feint however, smirking as she tucked her sceptre close and fell to a knee – jabbing the ball tip out towards Bismarck. The blow struck Bismarck's battle-standard, the resulting clang of metal sending a brief shockwave booming around them, and making Bismarck stumble back a single step. A minor weakness that Elizabeth ruthlessly capitalised on.

Bismarck's only warning was the queen's lips curving into a devious grin, and the tip of her sceptre glowing gold. ''_[Third Royal Decree: Queen's Deliverance]!_''

A sharp screech filled the clearing as a _golden laser_ screamed out from the tip of Elizabeth's sceptre, crossing the distance between the two lords in a heartbeat. Bismarck grit her teeth and threw herself to the side, but even then the laser was too close for her to dodge – a stifled hiss passing her pursed lips as it burned away the side of her coat and singed her skin, narrowly avoiding giving her a first-degree burn.

''Hmhm~'' Queen Elizabeth smirked haughtily. ''Didn't expect that, did you?''

Bismarck didn't deign that with a reply, simply leaping back and giving herself a chance to breathe. A quick glance revealed it wasn't too bad – the laser itself had been small, leaving her formerly-peachy skin an irritated red and the skin throbbing with pain. However all it took was a single second to inflict that, and she certainly didn't want to see what more than a glancing blow would do.

At some unspoken signal Queen Elizabeth shifted, raising her sceptre again. Not a second later the tip glowed and another laser screeched out, crossing the distance in a heartbeat – forcing Bismarck to leap aside, firing her main cannons as she moved; using the momentum to keep herself out of the firing line. Her shells struck true, erupting into columns of dirt and debris all around Elizabeth and abruptly cutting her laser short, the beam dissipating into wisps of golden light.

''Not bad.''

Cannons boomed, and the smoke disappeared – four blue shells racing towards her. Bismarck wisely ran straight towards them, one shell narrowly flying over her shoulder before it struck the ground behind her. Pointedly ignoring the heat flushing against her back Bismarck tilted left, gripping her battle-standard with both hands before swinging towards the barely-ruffled Elizabeth with a bellowing yell.

With her smirk in place Queen Elizabeth met her halfway, their weapons powerfully clanging together. Bismarck was swift to act, shifting onto her right foot and swinging her battle-standard skywards – knocking both their weapons above them. In an instant Bismarck brought her polearm back down, meeting Elizabeth's sceptre in a flurry of wild blows. The very ground beneath them cracked and trembled after each blow, their titanic strength splitting the earth beneath them with explosive force.

Queen Elizabeth's smirk widened. Bismarck acted on her judgement and fell back a step – just in time to avoid the golden laser that shrieked out from the tip of her sceptre. With a swift swing the Iron Queen swung her weapon horizontally, forcing Bismarck to leap into the air; the laser sweeping right under her feet.

''You're wide open.'' Elizabeth remarked, but didn't fire. ''You should've gone below.''

Bismarck landed on her feet, pointedly ignoring the cacophonous crashing of falling trees behind her. Looks like she found out how a clearing mysteriously appeared. ''A minor mistake.''

''One that might cost you.''

''Perhaps.'' Bismarck raised her arm, her guns following suit.

The Iron Queen wisely kicked off the ground, leaping away from the four golden shells that boomed towards her, erupting into pillars of dirt. Bismarck burst through the falling debris ruthlessly, thrusting her polearm out and scoring a moderate gash across her opponent's cheek – though the wound only seemed to amuse Elizabeth more, a flicker of terse approval in her blue eyes.

She tilted her sceptre down and Bismarck threw herself to the right, avoiding the screeching gold laser that shot past her by a mere foot. Knowing she was at a disadvantage without a Gift of her own Bismarck rapidly closed the distance, her battle-standard sliding back in her grip – before she threw it like a javelin, the weapon whistling through the air towards her blonde opponent.

Queen Elizabeth waited until the last second before swinging her sceptre up, knocking the battle-standard aside and sending it spinning, impaling itself into the ground a few feet away. It remained there for only a second before Bismarck snatched it up, throwing her momentum into a spin and putting her full weight behind the blow – the resulting clang of their weapons splintering the ground beneath their feet and sending Elizabeth stumbling back a step.

''Hn...!'' The Iron Queen's expression tightened.

Bismarck ruthlessly capitalised on her brief lapse, tilting to her left and aiming her cannons – a deafening eruption of golden light igniting the moonlit forest as her shells flew true, engulfing Queen Elizabeth in a rapturous explosion. Despite the blood pumping in her veins Bismarck didn't act on her opponent's weakness, instead pulling back a few steps and raising her guard, awaiting Elizabeth to reappear.

The golden light quickly dissipated, a heavy smoke cloud lingering; the wind too low to clear it. That was fixed as a cannon shot boomed, four blue shells shrieking high into the sky – blowing away the smoke and revealing Queen Elizabeth, her clothes slight burnt and stained with blood on her right side, her skin-tight outfit becoming dyed crimson.

''Hmhm...'' Despite her wounds, the Iron Queen chuckled – a sharp glint in her eyes. ''As I had hoped, you still haven't lost your edge despite the peace we've been languishing in, Bismarck.''

''Nor have you, despite your rare forays onto the battlefield.'' Bismarck complimented in turn, expression stoic. She wasn't foolish enough to believe Queen Elizabeth had let herself get rusty, but she had to admit she was startled by how wickedly sharp the petite queen remained.

''Indeed... but of course, I'm far from finished...'' Queen Elizabeth smiled wider, stabbing her sceptre into the earth – and extending a hand above her. ''_[Fourth Royal Decree: Archibald Wisdom]._''

Before Bismarck's surprised eyes she watched as a deep amethyst glow was emitted from the queen's palm – before three glowing purple orbs manifested above her. They hovered in place and bobbed slightly with Elizabeth's movements, small crystals jutting out from the tiny crystalline centre; almost making them a pincushion of crystals.

Queen Elizabeth dropped her hand, and in an instant the spheres suddenly moved – soaring towards Bismarck with lazy, but painfully obvious intent. In response Bismarck leaped back, opening fire with her smaller-calibre guns and blowing one of the sphere up; watching it erupt into a shower of purple crystals and motes of purple light.

_BOOM!_

''Nn?!'' Bismarck gasped as an explosion suddenly erupted to her right, her gaze flickering over.

Two more explosions boomed slightly to her right, and her eyes flickered up – just in time to see one last blue shell falling towards her. The shells Elizabeth fired to dispel the smoke.

_'She planned thi-!'_

Bismarck's thoughts were cut short as the shell came down, striking the ground in front of her and engulfing her in a rush of searing heat as the explosion washed over her. Her jacket took the brunt of the explosion, the material burning away and only just barely singing her skin with the heat – a few scattering chunks of shrapnel cutting her skin, drawing thin rivets of blood and staining her white undershirt.

There was no time to think. The other two crystal spheres were floating towards her – slow, but with dangerous intent. With a muttered curse Bismarck raised her main cannons and fired, obliterating one of the spheres while she swung her battle-standard at the other. It detonated into a plume of purple light, shards of crystalline amethyst shooting past her and cutting her cheek deeply, earning a strained wince from the blonde Battleship.

Bismarck looked up, her wince morphing into a grimace as she watched three more spheres manifest wordlessly above Queen Elizabeth. The Iron Queen smirked at her and raised her sceptre, the tip glowing a bright gold.

''_[Third Royal Decree: Queen's Deliverance]!_''

The shrieking gold laser cut across the distance in a single second, narrowly passing Bismarck by as she side-stepped it and rushed towards her foe, bringing her melee weapon to bear. Three crystalline spheres swam towards her, their glowing brightening – and Bismarck's eyes widened as she realised the implication, hastily aborting her attack and leaping into the air. Not a full second later the three spheres detonated into vicious plumes of purple light, a searing heat washing through the air and incinerating the grass beneath.

A smog of purple lingered in the wake of the rapturous explosion, blinding Bismarck for a dangerous second – before a golden laser beam suddenly cut through it, shrieking right at her.

Bismarck froze, realising her error. She couldn't move. No amount of throwing her weight would save her; the beam was moving too fast, aimed right at her chest. Her mind raced but could come up with no solution, no calculated move to avert her imminent fate. She would survive it, maybe. But she would not walk away. It wouldn't be fatal, but it would be critical; debilitating. Life-threatening.

Something in her chest wavered, like her heart skipped a beat. An unspoken question, brought forth not by the god who she found herself serving, nor brought on by Elizabeth's words. But rather, a question spoken by her very being, her soul asking her one simple question.

_Is this all you have?_

An in that instant Bismarck found her answer, the truth to the esoteric riddle reverberating throughout her soul. Raw, unadulterated power flooded her being, igniting her nerves with iron-like firmness and steadying her wavering heart with the strongest of steel, crafting an armour to shield her better than any mortal could begin to fathom. A power that spoke of determination, and unfaltering will.

And in her mind, a single phrase formed, as if she had known it since the day she was constructed.

_'Iron Will.'_

With the familiar screech of metal-on-metal her Gift awoke, a wall of thick steel erupting from the earth between her and the laser. Bismarck landed on her feet, hearing the laser suddenly cut short, and she willed the steel to part. It did near-instantly, the metal rending itself open for its creator and letting her step through, gazing at Queen Elizabeth with steely confidence.

Queen Elizabeth grinned. ''That's it... that is the answer I wanted, _Kanzlerin Bismarck_.''

Bismarck huffed, and by her will the steel wall disintegrated into nothing. She tried to deny how thrilling it felt to simply manipulate it like that, but the widening grin on Elizabeth's face told her she noticed.

''Shall we continue then, _Iron Queen?_''

''Hm... we shall not.''

Bismarck blinked, taken aback as she watched Queen Elizabeth turn her back on her... and walk away. ''What? You...?''

It hit Bismarck a second later. ''You intended for this to happen.''

''Hm?'' Queen Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder, smirking deviously ''Are you insinuating that I, the ruling queen of the Royal Isles, would steep so low as to manipulate you into awakening your Gift, to prepare you for the inevitable confrontation with Roon? Such blasphemy.''

Whether because of the adrenaline pumping in her veins or the ridiculousness of it all, Bismarck couldn't help but laugh – a rumbling, deep laugh. ''I suppose not... forgive me for my assumptions.''

''Forgive I do.'' Queen Elizabeth chuckled, facing ahead and walking towards Belfast. ''I shall hope to see you in future, Bismarck. Tread wisely, and Godspeed.''

''And to you as well, Queen Elizabeth.'' Bismarck returned the sincere words wholeheartedly, turning away from the Iron Queen.

The two lords left the clearing a ruined, smoking wreck; yet walked away stronger than before.

X-x-X

Enterprise slept soundly, the warmth of Essex's body helping lull her back into a dreamless slumber whenever she stirred due to a particularly cold gust.

That was until she suddenly felt herself getting yanked backwards, forcing her awake – and revealing a chillingly familiar world of white. Helios' domain. She was laid sprawled on her back and barely had a few seconds to gather what little coherency she could, before the god's booming voice penetrated her foggy mind like a rock through glass.

**Sll'ha'drn**

_**HOST**_

''Nn...? Enterprise winced, rolling onto her side and blindly stumbling to her feet – her hands touching the invisible, yet oh so foreign ground. ''W-What...?''

**Nogephaii**

_**RETURN**_

The carrier boldly, and perhaps naïvely, ignored the entity for just a few seconds – spending it gathering her wits and shoving down the painful, head-throbbing nausea that pounded at the back of her skull. A feeling that she only ever got when Helios dragged her into this world during her sleep, ejecting her as soon as it had said its piece. Why it needed to talk to her like that instead of just invading her mind, she neither knew nor could bring herself to care.

''What do you mean?'' Enterprise breathed out, gazing up at the eternal whiteness around her. While Helios' creepy eyes weren't here anymore, she could still feel them – their piercing, inquisitive gaze stabbing into her soul.

**Wahr'rot uaaah**

_**WAHR'ROT BEGINS**_

That instantly send a spike of dread down her spine, snapping her back to full awareness. ''What? Are you... erm... what does that mean?''

**Nogephaii**

_**RETURN**_

''To where?''

Helios didn't respond with words, instead forcing an image into her mind – worsening her pounding headache as she endured the painful pushing sensation, like someone trying to shove a brick into her skull. The image swiftly manifested in her mind's eye... and revealed the Naval Base, the image taken from the sky above the base.

Enterprise swallowed, shuddering as the image left her mind. She hated it when Helios did that. ''You want... me to go back to the base?''

A general sense of agreement; a silent rumble of approval.

''Right now?'' She immediately felt stupid for asking that; _of course _it'd want things done immediately. ''Why now of all times?''

**Gof'n ot uaaahoth ng uh'enyth ot fm'latghor epgoka**

_**PRINCESS OF IRON AND BEAST OF FIRE LEAVE**_

Enterprise frowned deeply. ''Princess of Iron...? Wait... do you mean _Bismarck?_''

A silent, yet omnipresent rumble of agreement that rippled through the air with terrifying strength was her answer.

''Dammit...'' Enterprise breathed a curse, clenching a fist. She should've spoken to Bismarck sooner; to tell her not to trust Wahr'rot. Then again Helios wasn't much more trustworthy either, and the gods didn't seem to be all that favourable of each other. ''Alright... send me out.''

Helios complied, and Enterprise endured the horrible sensation of being ejected from the foreign world – absolute darkness consuming her vision, so black she couldn't see her eyelashes even though her eyes were wide open. She didn't know how long it lasted; it simultaneously felt like it was taking hours, yet her mind told her only seconds were passing by; worsening her headache further with the time-bending nature of it all.

Time goes by when you're having fun. Time seems to have fun at your expense, when alien gods are involved.

Suddenly the darkness melted away from her sight, replaced by the _early_ morning light – the dark sky seeming so much brighter after she had been blinded by the unforgiving darkness. Enterprise blinked a few times to wash away the spots in her vision, and as she shifted the blanket around her ruffled; reminding her that she wasn't alone here.

''Hey... Essex...'' Enterprise quietly whispered, shaking the blue-haired carrier's shoulder. ''Wake up.''

''Nn...?'' Essex's eyes fluttered open, disoriented and gazing at nothing – only stirring to partial awareness when Enterprise gave her shoulder another shake. ''Senpai...?''

Enterprise smiled weakly. ''We've slept enough; we should regroup... with Zuikaku and Shoukaku, and head on back.''

''Mn... if you're sure...'' It was clear Essex was still half-asleep; and after glancing at her watch Enterprise realised they'd only been sleeping for about five hours; making it bang-on five o'clock in the morning.

Shaking off the last of her own grogginess Enterprise stood up, shivering as the cold morning air greeted her. A heavy breeze that carried with it the faint scent of dirt, mud, and something that left her nose stinging unpleasantly. Ozone.

She wasn't sure if that was a bad omen or not, but she packed up twice as fast than needed regardless.

X-x-X

''Mn...''

Vestal stood in the examination room, frowning down at the empty table laid before her – numerous machines and medical equipment scattered in a loose circle around her. In the background stood Maya with a conflicted expression, Yuudachi crouched by her side and watching the medic work with intense eyes.

''...nothing is showing up on my scanners.'' Vestal finally broke the tense silence, laying her hand over the centre of the table. Something rejected her hand, an invisible pressure that pushed it back – not unlike how water pressure could push things back. ''But something is most certainly here.''

''I told you.'' Maya murmured tersely, an accusing edge to her tone.

Vestal didn't bother turning around. ''Forgive me for my disbelief, Maya. I merely thought it wise to take your sister's words, and of those who investigated the training hall personally, over yours. No matter how true your words now are, from my perspective, it was one voice against many.''

Maya grunted in wordless acknowledgement, though the resentful undertone spoke of how much she disliked being treated like a liar. A common trait amongst Sakura ships, Vestal had learned over the years. Probably due to their stringent rules around honour.

''If you would join me for a moment.'' Vestal beckoned the white-haired woman close.

Maya obliged, quietly walking around to the other side of the operating table. Sorrow flashed through her golden eyes as she stared down at the invisible body of Aulick, only further confirming the truth to Vestal. Maya was an honest soul, and not known for even playful deception. She could never fake such raw emotions.

''Currently, you are the only known person who can see Aulick.'' Vestal iterated slowly. ''While I cannot see her and my machines cannot register her, I _can _feel something here. Do you know what Atago's Gift might be?''

''...no.'' Maya grimaced. ''If she used it, she never mentioned it, or it wasn't that flashy.''

Vestal frowned, thoughtful. ''I see... I recall Washington remarking that she and the others believed Atago could 'negate' a certain area, thus explaining why nobody notices when a fight suddenly breaks out in the base. Because she 'negates' the area, thus hiding it from view.''

''...any way to break it?''

''Hm...'' Vestal replied with a pondering hum, reaching out and grasping a scalpel. ''Direct me to where her arm is, please. Anywhere will do.''

Maya grimaced deeply but obeyed, gently grasping one of Aulick's arms and placing two fingers on it. Vestal took the unspoken cue and acted, lining the scalpel up between Maya's spread fingers and pressing down. The invisible pressure pushed back against her but she overpowered it with her natural strength, feeling the miniature knife cut into something distinctly flesh-like – sinking deep in until it hit something solid. Bone.

''...dealing damage to her body doesn't seem to effect the negation.'' Vestal muttered, scrutinising the knife intensely. When she let go of the scalpel it just hovered there, stuck in something invisible to her gaze... and the area around it warped, like light bending. ''...but it's a start.''

''You're not going to cut her up just to break it, are you?''

''Of course not.'' Vestal shot a brief, chastising look at the cruiser. ''I'm just testing.''

Maya clearly wanted to say something but held her tongue, displeased. Vestal didn't need to guess as to why.

Ignoring the Sakura woman's displeasure she turned her gaze back down onto the scalpel, grasping the edge and twisting it. Even without seeing it she could still _feel _flesh and muscle resisting her movement; durable even in their atrophied state. At the same time she ran her free hand over Aulick's invisible body, mentally mapping out her body with touch alone – judging where her nose was by the increasing pressure on her hand; where her neck was by the shape; where her stomach was by the flat area down from her nose, so on.

With a frown Vestal picked up a spray-can and triggered it; pressing down on the nozzle and spraying out a thin, milky substance over Aulick's stomach. The liquid hit something solid and stuck like that, and when Vestal activated a handheld UV-ray torch it didn't show anything either; the liquid just glowing a soft green.

Vestal turned the torch off, frowning deeply. ''...you saw the rest of her ship-class, correct?''

''Hai.''

''...would you be unopposed to gathering them up, and bringing them here?'' Vestal asked carefully; well aware of the Sakura's attitude towards the dead.

That was confirmed as she watched Maya's face screw up, offended anger flashing across her face. ''You... is Aulick not enough?!''

''Keep your voice down.'' Vestal responded sharply, glancing back at the door. She didn't want word to get out just yet. Not until she could prove it. ''And no, she is not. I need to know if the negation is complete over all of them, or if there is some variation. Some might be concealed differently, some might be weaker or stronger, so on. Like different strains of a bacteria.''

Maya looked ready to argue, so Vestal quickly shot her words out first. ''Would you rather I remain here working on Aulick, or go blindly pick them out myself? The result _will _be the same, Maya. The only thing that changes is how long it'll take.''

The Sakura cruiser grit her teeth, nearly seething before she visibly tempered her thunderous rage. After a long few seconds of deep breathing she opened her eyes; golden eyes alight with anger but tempered with bitterness.

''Understood.'' Maya bit out, storming past the table and towards the door.

She only made it to the doorway before Vestal's voice stopped her.

''One more thing, Maya.'' The medic intoned, her voice softening. ''I understand why you are angry. Don't believe I'm blind to that. However, we of the Eagle Union have different customs. If it meant helping our living allies win, our dead would happily sacrifice whatever necessary. Aulick and her sisters are not exempt from that.''

''They would want this – don't do them the disservice of denying them this final duty.''

Maya was silent. After a moment she left, expression pained. Vestal didn't stop her this time.

X-x-X

When Enterprise finally returned to the Naval Base it was nearly seven o'clock, the morning sun slowly rising into the sky.

Immediately upon nearing the Naval Base Enterprise felt something odd – namely, whatshe _didn't _feel.

Her fatigue. It was gone. Within moments of stepping past the outer edges of the Naval Base a feeling of tireless euphoria flooded her chest, instinctively making her take a deep breath as if she could finally breathe freely for the first time in her life, sucking in lungfuls of addictively fresh air. Even as Shoukaku and Zuikaku bemoaned how tired they were she didn't feel even slightly exhausted; if anything she felt like she could go for an entire second patrol until nightfall.

Essex was quick to notice her sudden rejuvenation. ''You alright?''

''Yeah... I...'' Enterprise trailed off, frowning. Why _did _she feel...? ''Oh...''

''What?''

Enterprise hesitated, uncertain how to phrase it. Essex let her simmer for only a few seconds before sighing, strutting up to her side and bluntly elbowing her in the side, eliciting a surprised grunt from the silver-haired woman.

''Just spit it out already.'' Essex deadpanned, her expression quickly shifting to genuine seriousness. ''Is it to do with the guy upstairs?''

Enterprise's lips tentatively quirked up. 'The guy upstairs'. As in the god in her head. Essex's wit knew no bounds, truly.

''Yeah... that's why I suggested we head back.'' The carrier nodded slowly, gazing up ahead at the approaching base. ''It said to return here, now that Bismarck and Akagi were gone.''

''Huh?'' Essex blinked owlishly. ''Why would...? Wait, you mean-?!''

''They're siding with Wahr'rot.'' Enterprise confirmed. She knew for certain that was who Bismarck would be serving; and for all Akagi's faults, she wasn't so tolerant of people like Taihou and Roon as to side with them. She'd sooner rip her own head off than be allies with them. Probably, anyway.

Her blue-haired companion frowned deeply. ''Why...?''

''I don't know.'' Enterprise shrugged helplessly, bumping her shoulder up against her beloved kouhai. ''But I'm sure they have their reasons.''

''I can _only _guess as to why _Akagi _would do it.'' Essex drawled, sarcasm dripping from her tongue.

The Grey Ghost only hummed. ''Who knows. Maybe she has her own motivations for doing it.''

''That doesn't involve fighting you to the death.''

''That doesn't involve fighting me to the death.'' Enterprise nodded lightly.

Essex stared flatly at her. ''You're not supposed to brush a comment like that off so casually, you know.''

''Ah...'' Enterprise smiled wryly. ''Guess it's just been said so much that it's lost its impact.''

''You...'' Essex blew out an exasperated sigh. ''You're an idiot. You know that, right?''

Chuckling under her breath Enterprise nodded, snaking an arm around Essex's shoulders. ''Yeah, I am. Too bad you're stuck with me.''

''Che.'' Essex smirked roguishly. ''Not like you could get rid of me.''

''True.''

Their idle banter was disturbed as footsteps patted up behind them, the shrubs rustling as a familiar brunette waded through them. Zuikaku. The Sakura carrier looked awfully tired, unsurprising given her long shift – doubly so when she let out a long, cute yawn and rubbed the corner of her eye with the back of her hand. A fact Shoukaku seemed to take great pleasure in seeing, the white-haired carrier smirking behind her sleeve as she followed after her usually-overeager sister.

''Mn...'' Zuikaku grumbled lightly. ''Either of you have any luck?''

''Nope.'' Essex breathed a sigh, discreetly slipping away from Enterprise. ''Skies are clear, we saw jack-shit.''

''Same here.'' Zuikaku bobbed her head. ''Man... how long until we're back out there again?''

Shoukaku hummed thoughtfully. ''We should probably go out with the fourth group. They're scheduled to leave at around eight tonight.''

The brunette carrier hung her head dramatically. ''Ugh... that's like, what? Eight hours to sleep, an hour to eat and wash up, and then two hours restocking on stuff...''

Enterprise chuckled softly, deciding to not mention she felt ready to go already. No need to make Zuikaku feel like a slowpoke.

''Hmhm, then we should get to bed swiftly.'' Shoukaku smiled playfully at her younger sister, nudging her forwards. ''I'll even play you that nice little lullaby if you're quic-''

''S-_Shoukaku-nee!_''

''Ufufu~''

…

After guiding Essex back to her room and bidding her goodbye Enterprise departed for her own room, a plan forming in her mind.

Regardless of her newly-found rejuvenation she wasn't keen on taking advantage of it, doubly so considering she might lose it when she leaves the base again. So she would get some rest – after she checked up on Vestal and maybe found the time to speak with Washington about some battle plans; for all her bark, Washington was good with those things. It would be smart to draw up some counters to Roon before they inevitably met in battle.

_'What would be her counters though...?' _Enterprise frowned deeply, one hand coming up to cup her chin. _'Her reflexes are better than anyone on base, so she can't be ambushed... her armour is too thick to pierce through with anything less than a barrage... her pain tolerance is too high to overcome... she's too insane to fall for mind games...'_

Enterprise's frown deepened, uncertainly filling her heart. How _could _they counter Roon? The thought hadn't truly crossed her mind until now, but Roon had very few weaknesses. Sure she was mortal like the rest of them, but she had no drawbacks. A Battleship had massive physical strength, but were generally slower. A Destroyer was fast, but generally weaker.

But Roon? She didn't have _any_. She had the strength to match Battleships and the speed to challenge Destroyers. What she lacked she simply made up for with brute force and an impossibly high pain tolerance. She made plans so insane only she could follow through with them; so twisted that only she could understand them. She was intelligence enough to decipher plans or code-names, wise enough to anticipate attacks, devious enough to manipulate her enemies...

She was a monster.

And now she had the backing of a literal god on her side.

_'No...' _Enterprise firmly shook her head, dispelling her wavering thoughts. _'So do I. Maybe she's stronger than me now... but she's definitely not stronger than everyone. If we can just band together against her, then she'll lose. Not even her armour could stand up to the entire fleet pummelling her at the same time.'_

Enterprise nodded, more reassured this time. It didn't matter if her armour was durable; it wasn't unbreakable. It didn't matter if she could figure out their plans; if she couldn't stop them from happening. It didn't matter if she was powerful – she was alone.

Roon may have allies, but Enterprise was under no delusions that it was out of a sense of camaraderie. She could practically sense the tension from miles away. If she could find a way to make Atago or Taihou turn on Roon, even if only as a distraction, it'd take one less enemy out of the fight.

_'Hm?' _Enterprise's attention was piqued as she neared her dorm room – spotting a white envelope partially sticking out from under the door.

Curious Enterprise unlocked the door and knelt down, her fingers sliding through the carpet before she gently picked it up. Her pinky finger dipped into the corner and with a quick tug she ripped a sizeable hole in the top, a second tug successfully opening it. And inside was a simple note. Nothing special, extravagant or official – but merely a piece of plain paper. Yet the mere presence of the letter intrigued her far more than whatever style it held, prompting her to unfold it.

_Enterprise,_

_This is Kaga. Yes, I am writing to you, I can already see your surprise._

_I wanted to leave this letter for you before I departed with Akagi-neesama, under the newfound command of the deity Wahr'rot. While I do not care to share our motivations, I believe you of all people still deserve to know._

_We are enemies. We always have been. Yet I find myself seeing you less as one, and more as a rival, as strange as that might seem. Your fighting capacity knows no bounds and has only increased the since the arrival of Helios unto this planet, and our spars have only left me wanting more after each one._

_You are the only one outside of the Sakura Empire who I can confidently say has earned my respect. Treasure that honour while you can, Grey Ghost._

_For we will be meeting very soon. And when we come to blows, I will hold nothing back._

_I hope the same of you._

Enterprise stared at the letter in honest surprise, going as far as re-reading it just to be sure she hadn't misinterpreted it. By the end of it she was left blinking owlishly, simply unable to comprehend someone as prideful as Kaga not only admitting she _respected _her, but went so far as to praise her. Granted it was her combat ability, but the compliment was no less genuine.

''Huh...'' Enterprise frowned down at the note; carefully folding it back into the envelope.

Perhaps Kaga was more individualistic than she originally thought.

X-x-X

''Nn... ow...''

''Please stop squirming, Your Majesty.''

Queen Elizabeth grunted wordlessly in reply, biting her cheek as Belfast tightened the bandage on her leg. The blood had stopped flowing by now, but too much movement had opened up her wounds again; hence why Belfast opted to patch her up. Until Vestal could come and attend to her injuries, that is; the Repair Ship was apparently in the middle of some important assignment, and Elizabeth had the tact to not interrupt her. Not when her wounds were, compared to past injuries, rather minor.

As if reading her mind Belfast shot her a chastising look, silently reprimanding her for being so reckless. Queen Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle at the sight – very few had the boldness to give her such a look. It was one of her favourite things about Belfast; the ability to be bold and accept whatever consequence that would follow, be it in battle or elsewhere.

''Tsk...'' Belfast shook her head, slowly standing up from her kneeling position. ''We'll run out of bandages before Vestal gets here.''

''Just use the tea towels. We've got plenty in storage anyway.'' Queen Elizabeth lazily waved off her maid's complaints, leaning back in her chair – wincing when her side get a twinge of protest.

For all her bluster, she had to admit that Bismarck truly did hit as hard as rumours claimed. Give the Ironblood woman a few more years and she might even surpass her.

_Knock-Knock~_

Queen Elizabeth quirked a brow, her gaze shifting over to her regal double doors. ''Enter.''

The knocker obliged, the left door creaking open and allowing Illustrious to step inside the room. Immediately the blonde queen could see that Illustrious wasn't here for a mere chat – her expression was conflicted, her eyes were flickering between the blood-soaked bandages and the mercifully unstained carpet, her shoulders were slackened with something not unlike defeat.

''Forgive my interruption.'' Illustrious tilted forwards in a delicate bow. ''Are you alright, Your Majesty?''

''As well as I can be. Bismarck certainly lives up to her reputation.'' Queen Elizabeth replied airily. ''What brings you here, beyond inquiring as to my condition?''

Illustrious visibly hesitated for a long moment. Queen Elizabeth did her the favour of getting to the point. ''You're here about those that have left us... Graf Zeppelin of the Ironblood, I assume?''

''Yes.'' Illustrious' eyes glowed with thinly-veiled thanks. ''Is she truly...?''

''...as far as I know, yes. Henceforth she is to be treated as an enemy.'' Queen Elizabeth informed simply, grimacing as Belfast kneeled down on her left; attending to her bruised forearm. ''While I will not order you to fight against her, you should not abstain yourself from such a possibility.''

''I understand.'' Illustrious nodded despondently. ''If... if the battlefield permits, may I combat her by myself? I know her Gift better than anyone else, and there's still the chance I could convince her-''

''Granted.'' Queen Elizabeth cut her short, wincing as Belfast deliberately tied the bandage tight. ''On one condition; that you fill out a report detailing Graf Zeppelin's Gift in totality, and any possible evolutions it might go through. Should you fall on the battlefield, I cannot afford to have such information die with you.''

Illustrious smiled thankfully, bowing at the waist. ''I will see to it at once. My most earnest thanks, Your Majesty.''

Queen Elizabeth merely huffed and waved the busty carrier off – pointedly not commenting on the bundled-up letter clad in Illustrious' free hand.

X-x-X

Ayanami wasn't sure what stirred her from her slumber. The room wasn't cold, yet she couldn't help but feel like she was lacking some kind of warmth.

As the Destroyer tentatively cracked her eyes open she found out why. Namely because Z46 wasn't sleeping by her side. For a brief moment she was left in a state of groggy confusion, grimacing as she slowly rolled onto her left side. Her gaze slid over to the bathroom door but found it wide open, not a speck of movement within the silent bathroom.

''Mn... Fiize...?'' Ayanami slowly sat up, the covers pooling around her waist.

Early morning sunlight crept in through the closed curtains, providing just enough illumination for her to see. Ayanami's chest tightened with worry and she pushed off the covers hastily, vivid re-enactments of the worm incident replaying in her mind – a spike of cold fear filling her heart. However any such worry took a momentary back-seat as her eyes landed on a letter resting perfectly by her bedside, the ink well still unsealed and the feather-tipped quill resting inside.

A sense of trepidation overcame Ayanami and she hesitated, glancing around herself. Nobody was in the room with her, and she had learned Z46 never left her side until she had awakened, even if it meant waiting for hours. That meant something big had happened, something that required her utmost attention, and thus explained why she would leave a letter.

Her sense of trepidation only grew as she sat on the edge of the bed, one hand picking up the delicate parchment while her other hand cracked the window open.

A cold breeze flowed into the room, just as Ayanami began reading.

_Dearest beloved of I,_

_It is with great regret I must tell you this news, second only to my regret that I cannot speak it to you directly. Should I have awoken you, I know you would've done everything in your power to stop me, or insisted upon joining me. This, I cannot oblige._

_I am leaving the Naval Base alongside several of my comrades, led by Bismarck. The demon god known as Wahr'rot has reached out to her, offering power in exchange for her loyalty and the desire for battle. Bismarck seeks to accept this power and use it to combat Roon, and has offered myself power in exchange for my assistance. I have accepted this exchange._

_This decision was not one I made lightly. My love for you is eternal and unfaltering; that has not changed in the slightest, and it never will. However I fear I cannot protect you should I remain by your side. I will be unaware of the dangers that lurk beyond our eyes. Of the machinations that elude us._

_With my presence alongside Bismarck, I will know of what she plans, and what information she can gather about Roon and her allies. I will know what their plans will be, and shall be in a better position to protect you from any and all harm. And should the need arise, I will seek out any that desire to harm you, and eviscerate them from this world and rend their souls asunder._

_I know you will not brighten at this news. I know you will cry, and the thought wretches my heart from my chest. I want nothing more than to stay by your side, Ayanami. Being apart like this, the mere thought, leaves me with nothing but agony. But if it means ensuring your utmost safety, I will endure whatever hell necessary. For you are worth a thousand years of agony, and not a minute less._

_I cherish the thought of being reunited with you, once this infernal war is over. And when it does inevitably end, I hope to see the sunset with you, one more time._

_I love you._

_With utmost sincerity,_

_Your beloved Fiize._

The paper parchment crinkled at the edges beneath Ayanami's trembling fingers. Several dark splodges plopped onto the parchment, the salty liquid darkening the paper.

''_Hic..._'' Ayanami's shoulders buckled and her knees gave out, her back hitting the bed as she slid down onto the floor – clutching the note desperately to her chest. ''F... F-Fi... _Fiize...!_''

Silent and alone in her girlfriend's bedroom, with the morning light reflecting off her streaming tears, Ayanami wept until her very soul ached.

X-x-X

''G-Ghhk! L-Let... let me... g-go! I'll give... you anythi-!''

_SNAP!_

With a callous twist of her wrist Ajax snapped the poor human's neck with all the easy of breaking a toothpick, watching with disinterested eyes as the life left the young man's eyes. For a brief moment she lost herself in the glazed quality they gained, watching all his muscles go slack and his struggles ceasing in a matter of seconds, leaving him limp in her grip.

''Tch.'' She scoffed, tossing the unmoving corpse aside; creating a clatter as it knocked over a metal garbage can.

The back-alleys were utterly desolate at this time of morning; the sun just barely creeping over the horizon and leaving the air still chilly. Only a scarce few humans passed through these alleys even at peak hours, making her job simultaneously easy and hard. On one hand it meant less witnesses to worry about. On the downside it meant she had to wait far longer for someone to pass by for her to ambush, since they were _supposed _to be doing things quietly until Roon was ready.

'Supposed to'. Namely because her idiot of a companion was _stupidly loud_.

''S-Shut up! I- but we- _no! I don't-! _Listen, just listen for a little- _GET OUT ALREADY!_''

Ajax twitched, casting an annoyed glare over her shoulder. San Diego madly whispered and yelled, having a conversation with herself and her imaginary little friend. Or maybe she was bipolar now; Ajax honestly couldn't care either way. What she _did_ care about was San Diego smashing her head against a brick wall in-between disjointed sentences, cracking the red wall and drawing unwanted attention towards them.

''I won't-! They will- _no!_ I won't let you- _coward~!_'' San Diego's mouth twisted and bent at awkward angles, her muscles nearly spasming as she spat out half-formed sentence, often cutting the next word off and transitioning into an entirely new word, her voice alternating between a pleading whisper and a furious yell.

''Cleveland-!''

_CRACK_

''She needs to-!''

_C-CRACK!_

''_DON'T YOU TOUCH-!_''

Whatever San Diego intended to say was muffled as her head smashed straight through the brick wall, bricks clattering down around her as she quite _literally_ smashed a hole in the wall. For a distinctly ominous second she remained stiff, and for a hopeful second Ajax pondered if she had finally knocked herself unconscious – before the cruiser shifted back.

''...she'd understand...'' San Diego breathed, her eyes laser-focused on the air in front of her. ''She'd... understand... ''

Ajax raised a brow, daring to step closer. ''You done now?''

San Diego jerked her head towards her not unlike a marionette, a face-splitting grin quickly gracing her features. ''Yep~! We're all good~!''

''Good.'' Ajax drawled slowly, terse. ''Then let's get out of here before half the city comes to find out what a racket you made.''

The cherry-haired girl giggled, hopping up to her. ''Aw, but it's not my fault~!''

''Then who's is it?'' The sadist deadpanned, pointing at the head-shaped hole in the wall.

San Diego merely winked and leaned in, whispering conspiratorially. ''The little voice in my head is~''

''Uh-huh.'' Ajax didn't bat an eye. ''Tell that to Roon. I'm _sure _she'll be _so_ understanding when you tell her how you got the whole city on our asses.''

Quick as lightning San Diego suddenly lunged, and Ajax went rigid as a pair of hands delicately cupped her cheeks. Holding her in place, and letting San Diego lean in dangerously close – a wicked, if not mad light to her eyes. With only a few inches between them, warm breath brushing against her face from the closeness, her eyes seemed so uncomfortably large.

''Hey, we're friends right?'' San Diego whispered dangerously, frighteningly wide smile glued to her face. ''Friends do stuff for each other, right? _Right?_''

''...right.'' Ajax agreed tersely.

All it would take would be a mental flick of the switch, and _[Annihilation Zone]_ would activate. And with her hands on her cheeks... she wasn't sure how well her regeneration could work when she didn't have a head to repair.

''Right~'' San Diego nodded quickly, giggling. ''So you can go tell Roon I did a super good job, right?''

Ajax remained silent.

San Diego gripped her cheeks tighter. ''_Right?_''

''...right.'' The sadist bit out.

Instantly the hands flew off her cheeks. ''Great! See you there then, ehehe~!''

Ajax remained rigid as San Diego skipped away, not daring to relax until the little psychopath was out of sight. Only then did her shoulders slacken and she breathed an explosive sigh, stubbornly denying the flicker of fear that weaselled around her heart. She wasn't scared of San Diego. Not one bit.

At least that's what she told herself.

…

Getting back to their hide-out was troublesome at the best of times, made twice as hard after all the racket San Diego had made.

Ajax grimaced as she hopped over the wooden fence that lined the backyard, landing in a low crouch. She paused for a long few moments, listening for any signs that someone had spotted her and was alarmed, but none came. The dog down the road kept barking, the cars kept driving on their morning commutes, that stupid kid two doors down kept wailing about falling off the trampoline, the usual stuff she'd grown accustomed to over the past few days.

''Hmph...'' The sadist huffed, rising to her feet. A quick glance at the backdoor revealed San Diego was already back; namely because it was still hanging open. ''Utter imbecile...''

She strode swiftly into the house, the faint smell of curry still in the air from Atago's cooking. Despite how divine it smelt Ajax didn't dare accept a bowl from the smiling woman, all too wary of attempted poisonings or 'accidentally' using too much spice. While she liked to think she was useful enough to Roon that her 'comrades' wouldn't kill her off, she wasn't so trusting as to accept a bowl of food from them. Meaning she had to do her own cooking for once; simultaneously a strangely fun activity, and one made infinitely more tense whenever Roon sat waiting for her to finish and serve her some food, smiling placidly and staring knives into the back of her skull.

Ajax grimaced at the memory, wandering through the kitchen and into the living room. There, sat on the couch next to the semi-conscious Commander, was Roon – snuggling up against the Commander lovingly. In the corner of the room San Diego was sat with her legs crossed, smile frozen on her face and beads of sweat running down the side of her face. Clearly she had gotten her ass chewed out by Roon – though 'ass chewed out' implied that Roon actually spoke in anything higher than a faux-gentle lilt.

She feared the day the woman _did_ speak in a louder voice. The thought made her shiver.

''Welcome back.'' Roon greeted without opening her eyes. ''Count?''

Ajax's lips thinned. ''Thirty-seven.''

''That's two less than yesterday.'' Roon's eyes cracked open an inch, revealing their dark hue – something primordial lurking behind her lidded eyes.

''Well I _would've _killed off two more, if little miss psycho over there didn't start slamming her head into a wall.'' Ajax bit back tersely. ''I work better alone. We've been over this.''

Roon slowly sat up, her body briefly wavering like a marionette being pulled up by unseen strings. ''Ahh... but if someone's not with you, what will I do if Helios or Wah'rot's underlings assault you~?''

''I can handle myself.''

Roon stepped closer, smile widening. ''Not against Dorsetshire.''

Ajax twitched at the bitter reminder. ''She's an exception. Her Gift counters mine – that's all there is to it.''

''Is that so...?'' Roon hummed idly, coming to a stop two feet from her. ''Ah well... I suppose that's forgivable. Vestal was never truly a target anyway.''

The sadist raised her brows. ''She wasn't?''

''Oh no, of course not.'' Roon laughed softly, her half-lidded eyes making it seem more ominous than honest. ''If you ended up killing her, good. If you didn't, there wasn't any loss. _Fear _was the main objective. To tell them we could sneak in whenever we wanted. To make them _afraid_.''

Ajax's lips thinned. ''...why?''

Roon smiled, tilting her head to the side. ''Fear, is the antithesis to knowledge. Those who are afraid, are too scared to learn; they just want to hide away like little children, and trust in their 'parents' to protect them. And once their 'parents' are gone...''

The Host ran a finger along her neck. ''Snip. Dead.''

Ajax didn't respond, instead trailing her gaze past Roon's placid visage – and at the Commander's feet. Laying underneath, previously hidden by Roon's legs – was a _dog_. Small and weaselly, it looked like a cross of a Dobermann and a Spaniel; brown fur covering its body and its gaze shy, peering up at the sadist uncertainly.

''...you got a dog?'' Ajax muttered, brows furrowing in puzzlement.

Roon smiled warmly. ''Mm. I found him wandering looking for food, so I gave him some of Atago's leftover curry. He's very cute, isn't he?''

''Yeah...'' Ajax drawled slowly, watching with bemusement as Roon picked the dog up in her arms; the cross-breed giving a few uncertain wriggles before settling into Roon's arms, its tail waggling happily. ''Why though?''

''Hm~?'' Roon glanced up at her, smile unfading. ''Because a family isn't complete without a pet. Kommandant always adored dogs, so I got one.''

''I see...'' Ajax murmured quietly, watching Roon happily nuzzle the cross-breed with something approaching genuine happiness. A strangely pure emotion for someone as unholy as Roon.

Roon paused as she noticed her stare, giggling as she lowered the dog to the ground. ''Sorry... I got lost in thought for a moment... speaking of lost, I imagine that you're ready... to go _hunting _again~?'

Ajax swallowed. ''...yeah.''

The Host of Animaus smiled and extended a hand. For a moment nothing happened – until a foul miasma began to emanate from her palm. It swelled like ash-laden smoke, black as death and sour with the scent of rot. Had she not known what it was, she would've called it decaying flesh. She wouldn't be far off if she did.

With great hesitation Ajax took Roon's hand – an in an instant her world roughly blurred into an agonising flurry of colour, reality itself melting beneath the cosmic power of Animaus. The ugly beige walls dissolved into a sickening grey shade, the twisted painting of Roon losing all colour until she stood in a monochrome world of incoherent shape – until that too bled away, running off the world around her like paint dribbling down a wet surface, disappearing as it hit the 'floor'.

And as the mess of colour faded, Ajax was left in utter blackness.

Slowly, she sucked in a breath – and spoke.

''Leander...? Achilles...? Are you there?''

A thousand voices screamed back at her, and it took all her strength to wade through them – to look for her deceased sisters, in the land of the lost.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Bisko got her own Gift, a little insight into San Diego, a dash of sorrow and angst, and a display of power from QE. A nice little chapter, wouldn't you agree~?**

**T****hus the final chapter of Arc 2 ends, and with it the calm before the storm. Lots of fighting from here one out... including a scene I planned out since this story was first concepted. Take that as you will, hehe~**

**After all, the third arc isn't called 'Dead Don't Sing' for no reason~  
(There'll be some nice Shoukaku trolling next chapter too~)**

**See ya next time in Chapter 16: Drums of War~**

**And a nice little preview to tide you over:  
''Right you are.'' Mikasa replied, raising her katana. ''If you shall not surrender, then I shall defeat you so that my allies will not have to!''**

**Akagi giggled, crimson fire blossoming to life around her. ''Ara~? Don't you think you're getting on in your age, Mikasa-san?''**

**In response, Mikasa summoned her rigging. ''You'd do well not to underestimate me, Akagi. Amagi would be disappointed in you if you did.''**

**In an instant, Akagi's amusement died.**

**''_Don't you dare utter her name!_''**


	16. Chapter 16: Drums of War

**A/N: And thus the third arc finally begins. Lots of battle scenes in the coming chapters, and some Lovecraftian spookiness in the latter half of the arc. I've also just finished up chapter 18, and boy it's a long one; so for those of you who like the longer chapters, that'll be to your taste.**

**On another note, how ya'll like this chapter? You prefer a focus on character relationships/romance, or fighting/battles?**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 16: Drums of War**

_''Tch... damn Grey Ghost... damn her to hell...''_

_Shoukaku raised an elegant brow, one sleeve daintily covering her mouth as she peered around the corner of the wooden door-frame, and at the room within. Akagi was sat on a tatami mat, hissing in pain as she clumsily wrapped bandages around her right hand; the normally-flawless skin burned and bleeding._

_The white-haired crane glanced around the otherwise quiet room, but could see no sign of Kaga. 'She must still be at the medical ward...'_

_With that in mind Shoukaku daintily stepped inside the room, her gentle footfall making the floorboard creak. Ah, that was right. She couldn't sneak up on her senpai anymore. Akagi had nightingale flooring for that very reason. The slightest pressure, and it would give away her position._

_And give away her position it did; Akagi's head whipping around to meet her gaze – before she scowled. ''What do **you** want?''_

_''Hm~? Is it wrong for me to check up on my ever-kind senpai?'' Shoukaku smiled teasingly, drifting closer. ''You took a nasty hit from Enterprise there. Maybe if you stopped being so aggressive and learned some patience you'd catch her off-guard.''_

_''I don't want to hear that from you, crane.'' Akagi bit back, sharply turning back to her bandaging. ''Lecture your own sister before you do me.''_

_''Ara~? You wish me to... 'do' you~?'' Shoukaku's smile grew to positively mocking levels, growing wider when Akagi twitched. ''My, you're a very naughty senpai, aren't you? What ever would I do if you were to pin me down and-''_

_A needle went whizzing past her, prompting Shoukaku to simply tilt her head to the side. ''My~, no need to get violent. I'm not into that sort of thing, senpai~''_

_Akagi growled. ''If all you seek is to annoy me, then begone with you!''_

_Shoukaku giggled softly, taking a step closer. ''I will shortly. After you're patched up.''_

_Confusion briefly fluttered through Akagi's crimson eyes, before realisation shot through them and they narrowed warningly. ''I'm perfectly capable of fixing myself up, thank you.''_

_''Is that so?'' Shoukaku purposefully let her gaze wander over to her senpai's bandage-clad hand. ''Because you're not doing a very good job there. The bandage is too tight at the wrist and will cut off your circulation, and is too loose at the end; it'll either unravel or strangle your hand.''_

_Akagi narrowed her eyes dangerously. ''It'll do.''_

_''I didn't know you liked living with one hand.'' Shoukaku countered with lazy ease._

_Irritated crimson met cool blue, the staring contest lasting all of ten seconds, yet feeling infinitely longer amidst the tense silence._

_''...very well.'' Akagi bit out and pointedly turned around, holding her hand out to the side._

_Shoukaku hummed and lowered down to her knees, carefully taking Akagi's hand in her own. Despite her earlier teasing she treated the injury with absolute focus, withdrawing the antiseptic spray from the medical box at Akagi's knees and spraying it over her damaged skin, earning a sharp hiss from the fox-woman. Shoukaku paid it no mind and Akagi didn't bite out a bitching remark, leaving the air tepid as Shoukaku carefully applied a healing balm to the burns._

_''...may I ask one thing.'' Shoukaku broke the silence. Akagi grunted in agreement. ''Why not head to Akashi, or Vestal for that matter? They could heal this in minutes. An hour, at most.''_

_Akagi remained notably silent._

_''Ahh.'' Shoukaku hummed in understanding, carefully placing the balm back into the box. ''You see it as a reminder. To remind you of your failure, or to push you to get stronger, I wonder?''_

_''What's it to you?'' Akagi countered hotly, wounded pride on full display._

_''Because you're my senpai.'' Shoukaku replied easily, twisting the bandages around Akagi's hand. ''And it's my duty as your kouhai to make sure you don't go killing yourself over pride a second time.''_

_To that, Akagi had no response. And when Shoukaku fixed her hand and departed as promised, Akagi said no more for the rest of the afternoon._

…

_''Injured again?''_

_Shoukaku smiled amusedly at Akagi's shout of surprise, the fox-woman whirling to face her. Stunned disbelief showed on her face but Shoukaku merely smiled, pointedly lifting her feet up – and revealing the special insoles she wore, used to help spread out her weight over a wider area. And to not trigger her nightingale flooring._

_''Tch...'' Akagi's disbelief quickly melted into irritation. ''Correct.''_

_''And out of pride you won't go to Akashi?''_

_''Who said my pride had anything to do with it?'' Akagi tried to act disinterested, but Shoukaku wasn't fooled._

_She drifted closer, smiling behind her sleeve. ''Pride always has something to do with it.''_

_''What in the gods' name are you here for?'' Akagi shot her an irritated look, her bleeding lip doing little to make her seem fierce. She looked more like a beaten animal._

_''Why else?'' Shoukaku daintily slipped to her knees, flashing her senpai an amused smile. ''Someone has to fix your wounds.''_

_''I can do it myself.''_

_''And I can destroy the moon.''_

_Akagi scowled. Shoukaku smiled._

_With a huff Akagi shrugged off the oversized haori she had thrown on, revealing the rather extensive wounds covering her right side; mostly burns and flayed skin from where bombs or torpedoes had impacted. As an Aircraft Carrier she was naturally more durable than most, but they were far from invincible. A single well-placed torpedo could be fatal._

_When the fox-woman shut her eyes Shoukaku went to work, spraying on the usual antiseptic followed by the healing balm; the combination should help ease the pain and speed up her natural healing. She applied a light layer of bandages and added a second layer of healing balm, privately wishing she had brought some Crystal Spring water to help. The natural healing properties would work wonders here._

_''You should really get Akashi to check this out.'' Shoukaku remarked idly, loosely tying a second layer of bandages over Akagi's shoulder. ''This is a bit too serious to be handling ourselves.''_

_''And you would know this, how?''_

_Shoukaku merely smiled. ''Who do you think carries Zuikaku back after she loses to Enterprise again?''_

_Akagi snorted, a flicker of amusement in her eyes. ''Hmph. I suppose I'll visit the cat later then.''_

_''Shall I carry you there, oh wise senpai?''_

_''You can't do that from a coffin, crane.''_

_''My~, so rough~''_

_Shoukaku departed swiftly, laughing even as several pens and bandage rolls were thrown after her._

…

_''They say third time's the charm, you know.''_

_Akagi glared at her from behind the bandages covering half her face, one of her fox ears twitching irritably. Whether from the bandages smothering the sensitive appendage, or Shoukaku's languid presence, she wasn't quite sure. She was willing to bet a bit of both._

_''Truly?'' Akagi drawled the word out with evident disdain. ''Clearly the charm isn't directed at me.''_

_Shoukaku smiled, daintily approaching her injured senpai. ''Perhaps due to them coining the phrase. Seems your temper chases away even words, senpai.''_

_''Out with it.'' Akagi scoffed, grimacing as Shoukaku threaded a finger under the bandage._

_''You're getting better.'' Shoukaku's words were, for once, honest and utterly lacking in playful jibe._

_Akagi pretended not to notice. ''Of course. It's only natural I would.''_

_Shoukaku hummed lightly, tugging on the bandages until they unravelled; revealing Akagi's face completely. Numerous shrapnel cuts and mild burns littered the right side of her pretty face, yet the wounds only added to her natural beauty – giving her a fiery, warrior-eqsue vibe. A sharp change compared to her usual regal arrogance._

_A smile curled at Shoukaku's lips as she lathered on some healing palm, her free hand dipping into her pocket and withdrawing a vial of luminescent blue liquid; the colours alternating between a bright crystal blue and a deep sapphire. Crystal Spring water; taken straight from one of the natural springs deep within the Sakura Empire. Such springs only formed in areas of concentrated faith, and as such it was rare to find them outside the Sakura Empire or Iris Libre. And it wasn't cheap to order a vial, no matter how small, and have it delivered. Hopefully Zuikaku wouldn't mind missing their weekly tempura night._

_''Hold your breath.'' Shoukaku told her simply._

_Akagi wisely obeyed, her expression tightening as Shoukaku poured the small vial of crystalline liquid down her face. At first it flowed like natural water, however after barely a second it slowed down; the liquid rapidly attracted to Akagi's life force and being soaked into her skin in seconds, healing the minor burns and closing the miniscule cuts with ease. Alongside the healing palm, her face was nearly flawless within the minute._

_''There.'' Shoukaku smiled, pocketing the now-empty vial. ''Better?''_

_''...indeed.'' Akagi's eyes cracked open slowly, a myriad of emotions in her crimson eyes. ''...my thanks.''_

_''Hehe, it's quite alright, senpai~'' Shoukaku smiled – before ruffling her fox ears, making Akagi freeze. ''Who's a good little fox? You are~ Yes you are~''_

_''Y-You-! I'll have your head!''_

_''You'll have to catch me first, senpai~''_

_Shoukaku's chime-like laughter echoed throughout the Sakura dormitory, unfazed by the furious yells of the raging Kitsune hot on her heels._

…

''Mn...'' Shoukaku's eyes fluttered open, stirring from her gentle slumber.

For a long minute she stared blankly at the wooden ceiling, the memories of days gone by playing through her mind like an endless video reel. Of sneaking in when Akagi was dozing and playing with her fox ears, of burying her face in her senpai's floofy tails and startling her awake, of laughing as she escaped from a furious Akagi. They were senpai and kouhai. Their relationship was one that few could truly comprehend.

_'You shield your heart in roses to make it look beautiful... but in truth, you grew them there so the thorns would protect you... didn't you, senpai?'_ Shoukaku thought quietly, one hand coming up to clasp at her chest. _'You selfish idiot...'_

Silence reigned for another full minute before Shoukaku decided to sit up, breathing a sigh as she did so. A glance at her clock revealed it to be nearly six o'clock in the evening. _'Huh... it's not like me to sleep in so long...'_

With a wry smile Shoukaku brushed off her covers, quietly pushing Akagi from her mind. Before she could go gather a fresh outfit to get changed into, however, she took note of the white envelope slid partially under her door.

Curious Shoukaku opened the letter, and as her eyes roamed over the contents, her eyes went wide with alarm.

X-x-X

Enterprise breathed a relaxed sigh as she slipped into the warm water of the Sakura baths, feeling the stress in her muscles ease away in moments.

She had managed to catch a few hours' sleep before her own restlessness woke her back up, her earlier rejuvenation preventing her from getting any real rest – it was like to trying to sleep when you weren't tired. Possible, but it took so long it was a waste of time in the end. After ten minutes of tossing and turning she gave up, got showered, and headed straight over to check up on Vestal... poking and prodding at thin air.

Being told that Aulick and her sisters were not only dead, but likely had been for days, was not something she expected to hear that afternoon.

''Mn...'' A groggy yawn came from behind her. ''Morning, Enterprise...''

''It's evening already, Zuikaku.'' Enterprise felt a light smile creep across her face, pointedly not looking behind her as Zuikaku approached the indoor bath – wearing naught but a towel to hide her naked frame.

Warm water splashed as Zuikaku slipped into the water, groaning as the water engulfed her tired frame. Enterprise flushed lightly at the cute sound, daring to take a glance out the corner of her eye. The off-white towel had loosened around Zuikaku's slim frame, exposing more of her chest than she probably intended to. However it was Zuikaku's cutely-blissful face that drew Enterprise's attention the most, her cheeks dusting red.

''Mm...?'' Zuikaku cracked one eye open, glancing over at her. ''Somethin' the matter?''

''N-No.'' She answered that too quickly, and both of them knew it. ''...have a nice sleep?''

Zuikaku blew out something between a huff and a laugh. ''Eh, good as it could be. Shoukaku-nee didn't come wake me for once; she's probably more tired than she let on.''

Enterprise hummed in idle acknowledgement, intimately aware of how close the two of them were – easily in arms reach. It would be so easy to reach over and snake an arm around the busty brunette. As if sensing her thoughts Zuikaku blushed a faint red, glancing over at her and squinting; scrutinising her for a long, embarrassing moment. It would've been less embarrassing had Zuikaku not looked so cute while doing it, her face all scrunched up and brows furrowed.

''...say, Essex was awfully close with you earlier.'' Zuikaku broached the subject with evident slowness, drawing out her words with tentative boldness. ''...are you two... uh... a thing now?''

Enterprise paused for a long moment, gazing down into the warm water. It rippled with her gentle breathing. ''Yeah... we are.''

''Oh.'' Was Zuikaku's awkward response, thinly masking the uncertainty that laid behind it.

''Vestal too.'' Enterprise tacked on, watching from the corner of her eye as Zuikaku paused, disbelief crossing on her face.

''...oh.''

The silver-haired carrier drew a slow breath, daring to shift closer to the stunned brunette. ''And... I feel the same way about you.''

Zuikaku blushed a rosy red. ''M-Me...? But I...''

Enterprise silenced her hesitant stammers, her wet hand coming to rest on Zuikaku's cheek and making the brunette fall silent. ''You're my rival. My companion. My friend... so many things I can't begin to list. I love Essex and Vestal, that is absolute... but I care a lot for you too. You're someone I can't live without.''

She smiled softly as Zuikaku watched her with scarlet cheeks and wide eyes full of wonder. A strange confidence filled her and she acted on her whimsical thought, shifting closer and creating fresh ripples through the warm water. Zuikaku barely breathed, staring into her eyes like she was entranced, as if this was all some dream. Enterprise couldn't help but chuckle at the prospect.

''You're very important to me, Zuikaku.'' Enterprise uttered softly, her voice nearly lost amidst the gentle lapping of water. ''And I don't want to lose you... not to Roon, to Akagi... to nobody.''

Zuikaku flushed an even deeper red, not resisting when Enterprise boldly snaked an arm around the small of her back, pulling her close until their bodies touched beneath the water, their shared warmth seeming to outmatch the liquid around them. For a moment, neither of them so much as breathed, the very air becoming still as the question hung thick in the air.

Then in a single swift movement Enterprise leaned in, capturing Zuikaku's lips in a fated kiss. The brunette groaned and reciprocated with barely a second of pause, a tender affection blossoming as their lips meshed together with wonderful slowness. After what simultaneously felt like an eternity and a nanosecond they broke apart, a mutual gasp punctuating the end of the kiss.

Enterprise's eyes met those of Zuikaku's; a rosy hue dusting both their cheeks. Yet despite the embarrassment a flustered smile flickered across Zuikaku's soft lips, almost inviting Enterprise to kiss her again.

''I...''

That was, until the door to the wash-room slammed open.

Zuikaku jumped, whipping her head around – gazing in startled surprise at her panting sister. ''S-Shoukaku-nee?! Is everything-?!''

''No.'' Shoukaku cut her sister off, taking a long second to suck in a deep breath – before delivering the news, her heavy voice preluding the grave news she spoke. And in her heart, Enterprise knew what it was before Shoukaku even spoke.

''Mikasa's gone to deliver a declaration of war against Akagi.''

The war had begun.

X-x-X

Akagi knew the game was up the moment she sensed a powerful figure walking straight for the shrine, unwavering even when alternate paths to various locales presented themselves.

The brunette Kitsune walked out into the evening air, the coolness pleasant against her skin after hours of honing her _[Flames of Amaterasu]_. Kaga was by her side, no doubt having sensed the individual approaching them. There was a certain tension the figure brought with them, a trait exclusive to only the most powerful of Ship-Girls; as if their experience and power affected the very world around them.

Slowly Akagi walked down the worn stone steps of the shrine, descending the slight hill and passing under the faded red torii gates, the amber sun warming the back of her head. The path curved off to the left, descending further down the tall shrine hill; a forest of lush green trees visible for miles around them, far off from most settlements. And straight ahead was a large dip, the hill cutting off into a ragged cliff – dropping down several dozen feet to where a wide clearing had naturally formed. The newfound residents of the shrine had taken to using it for training, thus the black soot marks or toppled trees were of no surprise.

The figure slowly emerging from the sparse treeline, however, was.

''Mikasa...'' Akagi murmured, her crimson eyes narrowing.

Curiosity surpassed her caution and she took a step forwards. Kaga also took a step but Akagi held up a hand, signalling she wished to deal with this matter alone. After a long moment Kaga dipped her head and took a step back, making Akagi smile – and take another step, dropping off the cliff.

Her haori billowed around her as she fell, the wind whistling through her ears for a blissful moment before she hit the ground – landing in a low, dignified crouch; unfazed by the great fall. With a confident smile on her face Akagi rose back up to her full height, lazily strolling towards Mikasa until the two were in conversation distance; standing near the centre of the clearing.

''Welcome, Mikasa-san.'' Akagi smiled broadly, spreading her arms out. ''What brings you to our humble abode, if I may so ask?''

''Akagi.'' Mikasa inclined her head slightly, expression serious. ''Please, don't play games with me. Not on this day.''

Akagi's smile didn't falter. ''Who says I'm playing games?''

Mikasa remained silent, staring at her pointedly.

With an exaggerated sigh the fox-woman complied, dropping her arms and tucking them into her long sleeves. ''Alright, alright... what's the news?''

The old Battleship coughed, one arm folding behind her back whilst the other clenched over her chest; a formal pose that preluded the news she brought. ''On behalf of the Sakura Empire and of the Commander, and as reigning leader of the Sakura Empire naval forces, I Mikasa hereby formally declare you and your constituents traitors to the Sakura Empire. As customary, you have the choice to lay down your arms, and retire from the battlefield until ongoing hostilities end.''

Akagi's smile thinned. ''...I'm afraid I can't do that, Mikasa-san.''

Mikasa smiled grimly back; clearly expecting such a response. ''Then as dictated by old law, you are now considered enemies of the Sakura Empire and all its allies; including but not limited to the Ironblood, the Royal Isles and the Royal Navy, and the Eagle Union. This formality serves as a verbal declaration of war, and if you do not surrender within the next 48 hours, open war will therefore commence.''

''As I expected.'' Akagi drawled out, watching Mikasa drop her stance. ''Must you really do such a needless formality? I think it was quite clear already what our intentions were.''

''Intentions? That I know very little of.'' Mikasa replied in a more casual tone, smile relaxed but eyes guarded. ''But tradition is a pleasant thing. It's nice to recite those old declarations; especially since we so rarely need them.''

''Perhaps.'' Akagi hummed, tilting her head. ''If I may ask... how _did_ you find us? I was quite confident none would search here, so long as we didn't make too much ruckus.''

Mikasa chuckled. ''It wasn't hard. Without Akashi to aid you and your allies, you'll need somewhere to heal grave wounds. This shrine is one of a scarce few places on the continent that possesses a Crystal Spring, and as Aircraft Carriers you'll favour higher-up locations for a vantage point. Adding to that you, as a Sakura-born individual, would prefer our architecture best, and since the Ironblood has so few healing methods Bismarck would opt to agree with your suggestions. Narrowing down all the parameters, this was the only location you could've been.''

The distant chirps of birds echoed in the sudden silence.

''...you're a very scary woman when you want to be, Mikasa-san.'' Akagi stated tonelessly, humour gone from her gaze – and replaced with caution.

Mikasa replied with a roguish grin. ''Heh. Been many years since someone's told me that.''

Akagi hummed, casting her gaze around the clearing. Nobody else was present; Mikasa had come alone. A bold, but not entirely unsurprising action. Mikasa was no stranger to danger, and her long track record spoke of how far that boldness had taken her. A trait many of the First Generation shared; and a trait that often saw them to their deaths, no matter how noble.

She always despised that about them.

''I'll be generous and allow you to leave unharmed...'' Akagi drawled out, meeting Mikasa's steely gaze. ''...but I have the feeling you aren't here to simply deliver a message and run.''

''Right you are.'' Mikasa replied, raising her katana. ''If you shall not surrender, then I shall defeat you so that my allies will not have to!''

Akagi giggled, crimson fire blossoming to life around her. ''Ara~? Don't you think you're getting on in your age, Mikasa-san?''

In response, Mikasa summoned her rigging. ''You'd do well not to underestimate me, Akagi. Amagi would be disappointed in you if you did.''

In an instant, Akagi's amusement died.

''_Don't you dare utter her name!_'' Akagi's eyes narrowed into a fierce glare, the crimson flames around her igniting into raging plumes; scorching the grass black beneath her feet.

Mikasa's brow dipped in disappointment. ''...I see. So that's why...''

Akagi didn't – _couldn't –_ hear another word of it, releasing a contemptuous snarl and waving her arm forth, unleashing a raging tsunami of crimson flames. The air crackled and the grass burned to ash, the wall of fire roaring towards Mikasa – until it was rent asunder with a swift swing of Mikasa's blade, the two halves of the flames rushing past her.

Without missing a beat the flames reformed into a single serpentine shape, barrelling towards Mikasa's unprotected back. Mikasa didn't even acknowledge the flames, peering into Akagi's baleful gaze with something approaching pity – before stepping exactly two feet to the right, letting the torrent of flames rush past her harmlessly. Akagi didn't even blink as the flames swarmed past her, brushing against her skin and clothes before reforming behind her.

Mikasa's brow dipped further. ''...how long has this been now, I wonder?''

Akagi snarled, summoning even more crimson flames. ''Don't pretend to comprehend me!''

''I don't need to pretend.'' Mikasa murmured, her gaze shifting down. ''...your Gift speaks well enough.''

''What-?'' Akagi looked down, and froze.

Her kimono.

_It was burned._

''There's something I've learned, over the course of the past few weeks.'' Mikasa intoned, unheeding of Akagi's disbelief. ''A Gift cannot normally harm the wielder. Whether it be Enterprise-san's _[Starlight] _or Taihou's fire manipulation, a Gift does not deal any significant damage to its wielder... the exception, however, is those experiencing some form of distress...''

Mikasa levelled her with a firm gaze. ''...or those still enduring some aspect of grief, or self-loathing. Only those that suffer from such self-inflicting pain, appear to be able to unknowingly hurt themselves with their Gifts. This theory is reinforced by my observations of Dorsetshire-san.''

Akagi grit her teeth, a fury-filled snarl crossing her delicate features and her eyes alight with pyroclastic rage. ''_You know NOTHING!_''

Anything Mikasa wished to say was muted by the roar of the crimson flames, a tight expression crossing the old Battleship's face as she was forced to leap away; the searing crimson mass scorching the grass where she once stood. Akagi didn't let up; summoning even more flames and crafting them in rough fireballs, lobbing them with naught but a thought – watching as they erupted into roaring plumes of red-tinted smoke.

Mikasa nimbly leapt away from one fireball and into the path of another, her sword flashing out and cutting it in half with laser-point precision – moving on and allowing the flaming orb to detonate behind her, the heat tingling her back. Several roaring tendrils snaked towards her with raging intent, forcing Mikasa to quickly tuck into a roll; one tendril passing over her head before she swiftly leapt over the second, both of them losing their form as Akagi commanded them into a single larger mass.

''If that is the game you wish to play...'' Mikasa raised her free arm.

A deafening boom filled the forest as Mikasa's old guns fired, a wave of golden shells besetting Akagi's position. The carrier spat a curse and leapt away, but wasn't fast enough to dodge all of them – a wince marring her features as one shell exploded by her leg, shrapnel and heat wounding the limb moderately. Pushing down her pain Akagi ignored it, landing on her feet and summoning her own rigging.

With a flash she summoned three plane-shaped shikigami into her hand, throwing them out with a flourish – watching them transform into a squadron of fighter planes with a flash of crimson fire. The roaring splutter of their engines filled the clearing as they swiftly ascended high into the sky; only for one to explode as anti-air flak struck true, obliterating it into nothing more than flaming scrap.

''Tch...'' Akagi grit her teeth as Mikasa charged her, sword held in a firm two-handed grip.

Akagi waited until Mikasa was close before suddenly beckoning her flames all close, letting them rush past her and form a wall between her and her foe. However to her disbelief Mikasa simply burst through the flames, smiling grimly even as wisps of fire clung to her reddening skin, her cape swiftly disintegrating to ash.

There was no time to evade. Akagi snarled and raised her landing deck, blocking Mikasa's downward swing. Her arm jolted harshly and her landing deck cracked, nearly sending her falling backwards from the sheer power behind the strike. Instead the fox-woman dug her heels in and pushed back, her landing deck cracking further as Mikasa's blade sunk deeper.

Wisely Mikasa pulled blade, throwing her weight to the right just in time to avoid the writhing snake of crimson fire that aimed for her back. With reflexes expected of a veteran Mikasa tucked into a roll and leaped back, clearing some distance between the two – firing her main guns a second time, successfully obliterating the area around Akagi with her powerful shells. Akagi swiftly returned the favour however, her fighter planes coming down in a long strafing run; peppering Mikasa with machine gun bullets that drew thin but numerous rivets of blood, her uniform quickly becoming ripped.

''Nn...'' Mikasa grimaced, almost-idly destroying two more fighter planes with her anti-air guns. ''Such power in so little time... is this the work of your newfound benefactor, Akagi?''

''Hmph.'' Akagi raised her head, looking down at the Battleship. ''That and my own nurturing. Unlike some of the weaklings back at the base, I didn't remain content with my level of power.''

''To call them weak for seeking to enjoy the happiness they themselves fought for...'' Mikasa's expression hardened. ''Has _her_ death truly jaded you so?''

Akagi bared her teeth in a snarl, responding by unleashing a cataclysmic wave of deep crimson flame, blanketing the entire area. Manipulating so much fire at once put a strain on her mind but she pushed her discomfort down, her rage overpowering her caution for the briefest of moments; and making her lapse for a single second.

A second Mikasa ruthlessly abused, leaping above the miniature ocean of crimson fire with embers still clinging to her ruined uniform. By the time Akagi registered the movement it was too late, a jolt of panic flooding her as she commanded all the fire to surge up – but Mikasa's momentum carried her out the way, letting her land on the untainted ground and rush towards the defenceless carrier.

_'No...!'_ Akagi snarled, summoning several more shikigami to her hand and throwing them – letting them ignite into full-sized planes mid-flight.

With an unfazed expression Mikasa kicked off the ground, leaping over one fighter plane and landing on the second – stabbing her sword down into the engine. The plane spluttered and its rotors slowed, the main body swiftly crashing down into the dirt. Mikasa stumbled but held on tight, wincing as she hit the treeline and caused several large trees to crash into her back; uprooted and thrown aside by the crashing plane.

''Nn...!'' Mikasa grunted and yanked her blade out the engine, leaping off the plane and landing atop the uprooted grass; expression hardening as she broke out in a fast sprint towards Akagi.

The carrier didn't let her get close a second time; the shrieking sound of dive bombers alerting Mikasa to the looming danger. A curse flew from her lips and she banked a hard right, narrowly avoiding the bombs that erupted where she had been not a second ago – dirt and shrapnel splattering against her face, mixing with the blood staining her cheeks. Yet despite her modest injuries she didn't slow, not even for a second.

Roaring crimson flames raced to meet her, prompting Mikasa to grip her katana with both hands and swing down – the sheer air pressure cutting the flames in half for a brief second. The aged Battleship took swift advantage, running between the flames and closing the distance. With instinctive reflexes she tilted her anti-air cannons and fired, blowing apart two bombers circling overhead; the fragments of the aircraft crashing down into the forest behind her.

''It's useless!'' Akagi snarled, suddenly crossing her arms.

For a moment, the gesture was lost on Mikasa. Then her tactical mind kicked in and her eyes widened, feeling the heat racing on all sides. Her opening in front closed shut as a thick wall of fire raced to meet her, accompanied swiftly by heat singing her back.

''C-Cra-''

Her startled curse was muted by the roar of flames, a pillar of flame engulfing her. Akagi bore a ferocious smile, watching with great satisfaction as the flames shrieked high into the sky, forming a pillar to the heavens. After nearly thirty full seconds she cut it off, watching the crimson flames dissipate into scarlet wisps until they too faded from the world, the scent of ash thick in the air. And standing in the centre of the flame pillar, her outfit barely preserving her modesty, was Mikasa.

''...impressive.'' Mikasa coughed, smiling despite the burns marring every inch of her skin. ''...even if I disagree, I cannot deny you've become strong... perhaps... no, she wouldn't. She never valued power as much as the rest of us.''

Akagi's eyes narrowed. ''You'd do well to silence yourself, Mikasa.''

In response, Mikasa chuckled – a worn but sturdy sound that rumbled from her chest, filled with a tired pride born from years of war. ''Silence myself...? That implies... that I'm finished.''

_Rrr..._

Mikasa raised her head, wounds cauterized shut and blood flaking off like old paint, yet only adding to her warrior-esque appearance. ''I suppose... it was arrogant of me, to not face you with my full strength from the start. A price I paid, but a worthy price for the plan I concocted.''

Akagi stiffened as the earth beneath her feet rumbled. ''What...?''

Slowly, with evident effort, Mikasa raised a hand – two fingers extended. ''Unlike many of my comrades, my Gift cannot be activated... on its own. It has two conditions for it to be activated.''

Another tremor shook the ground, dirt rumbling and the leaves shaken from trees.

''The first, is that I must take significant damage to my person.'' The Battleship recited, smile widening as the ground rumbled.

To Akagi's disbelief, the earth behind Mikasa _cracked_, dirt falling into the sudden sinkhole.

''And the second...''

The earth shook, this time so strongly that Akagi stumbled – her eyes going wide as a massive, _clawed hand _shot out of the hole, grabbing onto the grass and formed from a magmatic obsidian.

''...is for the ambient temperature to be of sufficient heat, to sustain it's existence.'' Mikasa inclined her head, and pridefully stabbed her katana into the earth.

_'Impossible...!' _Akagi instinctively backed up a step as a second clawed hand ripped free from the earth. _'She... she riled me up on purpose! She wanted me to-!'_

The carrier's thoughts were cut short as a loud, ear-piercing _roar _filled the air – and before her very eyes she watched as a massive, _draconic head _rose from the sinkhole. The rest of its body followed suit, and Akagi couldn't help but gawk as the mythical beast took a defensive position behind the injured Mikasa, so tall it's head stuck above the forest canopy and it's tail so strong it knocked down a dozen trees on accident.

A Dragon.

_A goddamn Dragon._

''Heh... I was hoping you'd make such a silly face.'' Mikasa grinned roguishly, yanking her blade out the dirt. ''_[Jigoku Beast]._ A fitting name for such a hellish creature, no?''

Behind her the massive obsidian Dragon roared – an ear-piecing, booming roar that echoed for _miles around_, flocks of birds frantically flying away and nearby animals fleeing for their lives, their instincts telling them to run from a superior predator. The creature's midnight scales were interrupted only by thin streams of glowing orange magma, its bright amber eyes peering down at Akagi with no discernible emotion beyond primal ferocity.

''...you were holding back...'' Akagi whispered, a spike of real fear piercing her heart; a strange fright filling her veins.

Mikasa rasped a chuckle, her vocal cords not spared from the earlier flames. ''Of course... I know it's hard for you to understand, but the world was a lot different ten years ago... it's only natural the strongest survived, is it not?''

Akagi had no response to that, barely holding herself back from panicking – genuine, _real panic _filling her for the first time in _years_. She hadn't felt such raw fear since her first few battles against the Sirens, well over five years ago. Standing before such a frightening beast, the very air growing heavy with both heat and esoteric pressure... it was too much. All her well-crafted plans, all her hopes – none of it would come to pass with this beast in the way, a physical manifestation of all her fears.

On instinct she reached out to Wahr'rot, desperately – _frantically _beckoning it to help her. To grant her _more _power, to give her a way to defeat the obstacle in her path. In a short second she conveyed her distress, her mind working faster than her tongue ever could to explain, to show the deity the threat Mikasa posed. And the deity responded, a rush of agonising pain flooding her very _soul _as unadulterated power was pumped into her veins.

''A-_AHHH!_''

Crimson flames erupted around her and she screamed, one hand flying to her head and gripping tight as incalculable words and emotions were shoved into her skull. Through tearing-up eyes she could see the flames around her darkening, shifting from fiery crimson to ravenous burgundy; the very air crackling from the intense heat. Her nails dug into her scalp and her pained tears evaporated, her own skin beginning to warm dangerously as her own power fought against itself as to not _consume her too._

And then in an instant it was over, the flames blowing away from her with an audible boom.

Akagi gasped in a deep breath, eyes wide as her mind tried and failed to recover from the rush. Her limbs twitched like she was high on adrenaline, and despite herself – she laughed. A loud, mad laugh that spoke of her wild elation, fuelled by the divine power flooding her body... and only growing stronger by the second.

Her laughter was cut short as Mikasa spoke. ''You... what did you...?''

Akagi grinned, tilting her head down and meeting Mikasa's stunned gaze. ''I asked. Wahr'rot responded.''

Without giving the Battleship time to respond Akagi attacked, unleashing a titanic wave of burgundy fire that shrieked across their impromptu-battlefield, scorching the untouched grass and killing anything that happened to be in the way. The massive Dragon released a bellowing roar that blew back the flames, and without hesitation the beast lunged – wading through the shrieking flames towards her with lethal intent.

Akagi kicked off the ground and pressed her feet against the wall behind her, kicking off it and shooting towards the Dragon. The beast snarled at her and opened its mouth, a stream of roiling amber flames erupting towards her – only for them to meet her own burgundy flames, a wall of them blocking it and overpowering the weaker flames. Akagi grinned fiercely and burst through her own fire, unheeding of the damage to herself and focusing solely on the Dragon.

''Too slow~!'' Akagi shouted gleefully, manifesting a dark, near-midnight flame to her free hand.

The _[Jigoku Beast] _raised its head and roared at her, snapping its jaws with enough force to create a small shockwave – but Akagi merely flipped over the snapping jaws, landing atop the beast's head. Without hesitation she brought her free hand down, smashing her fist into the Dragon's skull and shattering its obsidian scales, and plunging her hand into the magma beneath. Pain shot through her but it was numbed not a second later, the divine power inside her killing her nerves before she could be distracted – but not stopping her from unleashing the midnight flame from her hand.

_BOOM!_

The Dragon released a bellowing roar as the black flame erupted, obliterating half its head and jerking it to the side. To Akagi's surprise however she saw more magma rapidly begin to emerge, repairing the grievous injury and reforming into midnight-black scales; regenerating the wound with startling swiftness. Her surprise faded a second later and she grinned, hopping off the Dragon's head and unleashing twin streams of burgundy fire from her palms, melting the obsidian scales along it's back and hindering its movements.

Suddenly the beast reared its head back, snapping its jaws up at her. Akagi narrowly avoided losing her arm, propelling herself out the way with her flames and unleashing a fireball at the creature, the resulting explosion blowing apart the other half of its face; only for it's natural regeneration to quickly begin healing it.

_'Hm...'_ Akagi's eyes narrowed in thought, her adrenaline-filled mind racing for a solution.

Movement caught her eye and she glanced down, meeting Mikasa's grim gaze. In an instant Akagi realised who she _should_ be targeting, and a wide grin plastered itself across her lips – and without hesitation the Kitsune soared down at her newfound target, burgundy fire blossoming to life around her. She didn't make it halfway before the Dragon intervened, a massive obsidian wing suddenly jerking up and swatting her back; the unexpected obstacle taking her off-guard.

The ground trembled as Akagi crashed down, skipping twice before flipping into a crouch; skidding to a stop. With teeth bared in a wild smile Akagi dug her nails into the dirt, and in an instant a stream of burgundy fire raced along in a straight line towards the magma Dragon – before erupting into a towering pillar of flame, eradicating its underbelly and scorching a hole straight through the beast, molten magma spilling out and doing little to overpower Akagi's divine flames.

''Not so tough now, are you...?!'' Akagi rasped arrogantly, raising a hand above her head.

The boom of a cannon distracted her, and the Kitsune gasped as a shell struck her right in the stomach with agonising precision – erupting into a violent plume of fire and shrapnel. For a brief moment the pain blanked her mind, her nerves overwhelmed from the sheer pain – before her mind returned and she bit back a cry, one hand flying to her stomach; blood running freely past her shredded kimono.

Heavy footsteps made her look up and she spat a curse, leaping away from the katana swinging for her neck. Mikasa glared up at her and fired her smaller-calibre guns, a barrage of golden shells battering the fox-woman and eliciting a vicious snarl – a wave of retaliatory flame rushing down to meet the Battleship. It never reached her; a long obsidian tail sweeping over Mikasa's head and dispelling the fire with the sheer air pressure, a powerful gust sweeping through the clearing.

''Tch...'' Akagi scowled, landing atop a castaway rock.

Before she could resume the attack three blue shikigami suddenly impaled themselves in the Dragon's hide – and erupting into glorious plumes of blue-tinted smoke, earning a bellowing roar from the _[Jigoku Beast]_. Akagi tilted her head to the side, watching as Kaga dropped down by her side – followed by Jean Bart, the Vichya Battleship bearing a wide grin on her lips.

''Stay out of this.'' Akagi snarled at them.

Kaga's determined expression faltered, but Jean Bart didn't even hesitate. ''I'm not fighting to help you, Akagi. I'm here because Mikasa's shown to be a good fight.''

''Hah!'' Mikasa grinned good-naturedly, standing tall even with her grievous injuries. ''Three-on-one certainly sounds like a worthy challenge! Come at me then, youngsters!''

With a wild grin Jean Bart obliged, kicking off the dirt and racing past the furious Akagi, crossing the distance in mere seconds. The _[Jigoku Beast] _snarled and bent low, opening it's maw wide and unleashing a torrent of amber flames towards the Vichya woman – but Jean Bart leapt over it, spinning mid-flight and transitioning into a powerful axe-kick; her foot crashing down on the Dragon's head.

A shockwave erupted from the mere impact, magma and obsidian sent flying from the sheer strength behind the Battleship's blow. The Dragon reared its head back but Jean didn't fall; instead running down the creature's back and leaping off – crashing down on the dirt behind the beast. With surprising swiftness the Dragon swung its obsidian tail; smashing it into Jean's side and sending the Battleship skidding across the grass, her battle-hungry grin not fading even slightly.

''Begone...!'' Kaga leapt into the air, swinging her arm out and throwing four more shikigami – a chain of blue explosions littering the side of the Dragon and further damaging the beast.

Akagi scowled but didn't waste time simply watching them, gritting her teeth as she ignited her hand and seared her stomach shut; blood drying up and her wounds cauterized close. Not paying the fresh agony any mind the carrier rushed ahead, adrenaline pumping in her veins as she charged Mikasa with wild fury. The Battleship saw her coming, twisting to face her and raising her blade.

In response Akagi snarled, swinging her cracked rigging – and meeting Mikasa's blade. A resounding shockwave erupted from the impact-

-and her rigging shattered.

Stunned disbelief flashed through Mikasa's eyes, the pause brief but long enough for Akagi to take advantage – lunging in close with a fist engulfed in black fire. With brutal glee she swung, burying her fist deep in Mikasa's stomach and twisting it, the Battleship's eyes going wide and blood leaving her open mouth.

The flames erupted into a miniature explosion, shooting Mikasa backwards with a fist-shaped hole incinerated into her already-burned stomach. She bounced across the grass several times before tumbling to a stop, motionless. Then she twitched, one arm defiantly digging into the grass and pushing her upright, a pained expression on her face. With herculean effort she rose back to her feet, panting heavily and raising a hand; using it to wipe away the blood running down her chin.

''To sacrifice your rigging... even thought only a Repair Ship could heal one...'' Mikasa coughed out. ''I don't know... whether to praise your boldness... or chastise your recklessness...''

Akagi scoffed, barely acknowledging the Dragon as Kaga and Jean Bart wrestled with the creature; blue flames blinding it while Jean Bart joyously battered the creature, taking glee in the new punching bag. ''Hmph. It served it's purpose.''

Mikasa's unreadable gaze didn't falter. ''...you'd do well to abandon that arrogance of yours, Akagi. It will be your demise one day.''

''Silence.'' Akagi snapped her fingers, causing a symphony of burgundy flames to blossom around her. ''This is the end.''

Mikasa raised her blade, grim amusement flashing through her eyes. ''So be it.''

Burgundy flames roared forth, and Mikasa bellowed a fevered war-cry in return – charging straight towards her. In what felt like a single nanosecond the distance was crossed, and Mikasa was consumed by the divine flames-

-only to burst out the other side, three feet from Akagi.

Time seemed to slow, every detail of Mikasa's terrifying visage becoming crystal clear to Akagi in that moment. From the third degrees burns that marred every inch of her skin to the wild grin on her lips, how the flames behind her silhouetted her figure and made her seem demonic. She looked like the Devil incarnate. No... in that moment, she seemed almost divine – someone truly worthy of the title, 'War God'.

Then time resumed, and Mikasa's katana cleaved her from shoulder to hip.

''G-Gah-!'' Akagi gasped, pain flooding her body.

Mikasa's momentum carried her forth, the two crashing together and tossed several feet back before they rolled apart. Akagi grit her teeth and forced herself up onto her knees, her gaze snapping up to Mikasa's unmoving form.

The War God laid on her back, eyes closed and expression locked into one of cocky pride; her chest barely rising and falling with her shallow breaths. With a grunt of exertion Akagi stumbled back to her feet, shaking from both blood loss and adrenaline. Behind her she noted the Dragon collapsing into a heap of lifeless magma and obsidian, but truly she didn't care anymore. She had done what many claimed impossible.

She had defeated Mikasa. One of the strongest Ship-Girls _in existence._

''Hah...'' Akagi's bleeding chest rumbled. ''Aha... hahaha! _Ahahaha~!_''

She laughed. She laughed until her bruised ribs hurt and her eyes stung with tears, an alien euphoria flooding her body. Dimly she was aware of Jean Bart and Kaga staring at her, but she didn't care. She _earned _the right to laugh like a crazy woman, to languish in her joy after achieving such a legendary feat, one that less than a handful could attest to. Granted she did it with the eventual help of Kaga and Jean Bart, but she didn't count that. She would've won anyway, she knew. She was _fated_ to win. She knew it in her heart.

''Nee-sama...?'' Kaga's hesitant voice made Akagi's laughter slow, a few errant giggles leaving her lips as she turned to face her worried sister. ''Are you... alright...?''

''Alright~?'' Akagi grinned widely, shambling over to her sister and cupping her cheeks, unheeding of the blood she smeared across Kaga's face. ''_I've never been better._''

''That so?'' Jean Bart's voice came from behind her, but Akagi didn't bother to turn around. ''Because you look like shit.''

Akagi merely giggled, releasing Kaga's cheeks and stumbling away from them. ''Perhaps so... I'll see myself to the springs then~''

''And what about Mikasa?''

The Kitsune paused for only a second. ''Heal her until she won't die immediately, then restrain her. She'll be our prisoner from henceforth. A worthy trophy to my greatness~''

Jean Bart didn't respond, merely walking over and carefully picking up the unconscious Mikasa, carrying her back towards the shrine.

Only when Jean Bart neared the base of the hill did she look back, taking note of Kaga still standing alone in the clearing, a conflicted expression on her face.

''Oi, you coming?''

''H-Huh? Yes, of course...''

X-x-X

''So... does it feel alright? I modified it as best I could, but with the limited time available I had to cut a few corners...''

Cleveland grinned, raising her left arm and gazing upon it with open eagerness. In place of her original arm was a black metal limb, surgically attached to her shoulder and down to her reattached hand; the work done so flawlessly it almost looked like she always had it, but had just hidden it beneath a layer of fake skin. With a cocky glint in her eyes she curled and uncurled her fingers, feeling them just like she always had; her digits reacting just as she commanded.

''It's perfect.'' Cleveland replied honestly, lowering her arm. ''You're a miracle worker, Vestal.''

The medic smiled weakly at her. ''You give me too much credit.''

''I don't give you _enough_.'' The blonde chuckled ruefully, hopping off the edge of her bed with jittery eagerness and hugging the medic. ''I owe you one Vestal – I mean it, you need a favour; just ask.''

''I'll keep that in mind.'' Vestal tentatively returned the hug, a yawn slipping past her lips. ''If you feel it fits well enough, I'll take my leave now... I've already told Unicorn you're being discharged; you're free to go.''

''Thanks – and have a nice nap!''

Vestal hummed a thanks in return, dipping into a quick bow before departing the room. Cleveland watched her go before glancing over at Montpelier – Columbia, Denver and Juneau having already departed for their dorm room. Over the last two and a half days Juneau had integrated with them seamlessly, acting almost like a courier; helping bring them stuff while Cleveland was stuck inside the boring-as-hell hospital room. And in turn Cleveland treated her just as she would her own sisters, taking pity upon the isolated girl.

Montpelier perked up as their eyes met, quiet delight flickering in her soft scarlet eyes. Cleveland grinned lightly and offered a hand, and after a tentative moment Montpelier took it. For the briefest of moments when their hands touched a spark was created, white-gold light arcing between their fingers like electricity before dissipating in the next instant. Their Gift.

A Gift they shared by both of them – _[Light Bringer]. _So named for the sunset they saw, in the moments before their potential deaths.

''You ready to go?'' Cleveland eagerly asked. ''We can go grab some food and take pot shots on the beach – gotta work this rust off me real fast, eh?''

Montpelier smiled, bowing her head slightly. ''Mm. Lead the way, sis.''

The Knights of Solomon were whole once more.

X-x-X

Night fell swiftly, and Mikasa did not return from her expedition.

That meant 48 hours until the war truly began.

Queen Elizabeth breathed a deep sigh, leaning back against her cushioned chair and gazing up at the ceiling; the warm ambient lighting helping to not strain her eyes. The tall glass windows of the royal library revealing the darkening sky and shadowed landscape, the curtains hanging limply by the wayside. Elizabeth liked it that way; it added to the pleasant, soothing ambiance. Was it wise? Perhaps not. But she had lived a life full of too much war – she could afford to indulge her whimsical desires.

_'Gods...' _She mentally sighed, her eyes fluttering shut. _'I'll soon be... what? Eleven years old by this point? My tenth birthday wasn't that long ago...'_

It was a strange thing to think about, in hindsight. They were warships; born from the thoughts, faith and hope of humans. Their souls formed from the countless memories of their sailors, their weapons born from their original physical ship forms, their personalities shaped by their histories – and by the thoughts humans held for them. In her own case many saw her as a queen by her name alone, and so when she first stepped into the world, she felt nothing but a haughty pride. It was instinctual. Even though she had no information, no true power to base her arrogance on, it came to her naturally.

She was a dream given form. Was it therefore not logical, that she would embody such dreams?

Queen Elizabeth sighed, her eyes cracking open and sliding down onto the table before her – dozens of reports and statistical sheets and history books scattered across the expansive table. While everyone else scouted for their newfound enemies and honed their skills, she wrote up detailed reports. It was an unenviable task, but one that needed to be done. Plus, she had no need to hone her skills any further; she was completely confident in not only her natural skills, but her Gift.

_[Ten Royal Decrees]_. A Gift that she awoke when she realised one evening, gazing out the hazy window of her bedroom, that perhaps it was time for her to step onto the field once more. Whether it was her sense of duty or her fiery anticipation that awoke her Gift, she didn't know nor truly mind. All that mattered was she had a power to held battle their newfound foes – and what a power it was, granting her immense versatility befitting of such an wise elder such as her. Ten different abilities, each more powerful than the last; one being the weakest, ten the strongest.

And even though she didn't dare test the tenth decree, her mind's eye helped supply what the effect would be. So powerful it required an incantation, a prayer, to fully awaken.

''Mn...'' Queen Elizabeth grunted, sitting back up straight.

The reports in front of her were mostly done; a separate sheet for each of Roon's newfound companions – Atago, Taihou, Ajax, San Diego, and of course Roon herself. Their known Gifts and potential Gifts were written down extensively, including Elizabeth's own theories of how they could improve or evolve. Weaknesses were written down, ranging from Taihou's obsession with the Commander to Ajax's tendency to get distracted during her bouts of sadism – any weakness that could be exploited, she wrote down.

One of the hardest parts of these troublesome reports was, of course, the 'power level'. A designation applied to roughly gauge an individual's power; scaling from F to E to D to C to B to A, with a final 'S' added for special cases. The power ranking itself had been devised by Elizabeth, based upon her own power. Those who were of equal or near-equal power were marked as S. The only person alive to hold that fabled designation was Mikasa. Everyone else who did was long since dead.

Perhaps it was arrogant of her to make a ranking system based solely off her own power. But it was a reliable system, and since she had been the first Ship-Girl to be brought into existence, she had nobody else to compare her power to. When others like Mikasa, Amagi or Nagato came along things changed, but even then the system was kept in place. No need to fix what wasn't broken, after all.

''Hm...'' Elizabeth tapped her pen against the fine wood desk, mindful to not dent it.

Calculating one's power was never easy; it was more than just raw power, but also skill and experience. Amagi was a good example; she was always a poor melee fighter and her guns were never the strongest, but her mind was terrifying. She could concoct plans within plans within plans, so many layers to it that even the Sirens opposing her were left paralysed in confusion. She had truly been a frightening individual, and one Elizabeth was glad had been on their side.

Shaking her head lightly, Elizabeth put pen to paper – and wrote.

_Ajax = Power Level: B_

After a moment she nodded, content with such a designation. Ajax was one of the younger girls; summoned around two years ago and with moderate experience. A favoured practitioner of hand-to-hand and a huge sadist, she was a remarkable force on her own. Combined with her Gift and it's frightening possibilities, she was a true threat. One touch at the right time, and she could potentially solidify one's blood, blocking the heart and leading to instant death.

Only a possibility. But not one Elizabeth was keen to dismiss.

_San Diego = Power Level: B_

San Diego was nothing special, originally. Summoned only a scarce few weeks before the Battle of Bulker Bay, she was a novice in that fated battle and was of little help. A useful fly-swatter, but little else. From what Elizabeth remembered she had largely served the back-line, protecting the carriers and helping evacuate the wounded. However with her apparent insanity and Gift, she too was a force to be reckoned with. What she lacked in experience she made up for with devastating power, as Cleveland so unfortunately found out.

Someone who could be defeated be a wiser and more agile combatant. Dangerous, but slightly below that of Ajax.

_Atago = Power Level: B, possible A_

Atago was a difficult one to gauge. The woman had only appeared on the battlefield once since her betrayal; cutting down her sister Maya with relative ease. A powerful swordswoman and an adequate hand-to-hand fighter, she had been summoned around three years ago, from what memory served. Experienced, but not immensely so. Even then she clearly had her own motives, and without her Gift being confirmed, all that Elizabeth could do was make a rough guess; leaving it open for an A-rank.

The Sakura woman was dangerous – but she could be exploited. She still had sisters; Takao and Maya. If needed, they could be used as a lure to distract Atago. A risky ploy, but one that might become necessary. Elizabeth had seen how Atago had reacted to Choukai's death; perhaps she might hesitate to deliver a blow against her sisters?

_Taihou = Power Level: A_

Taihou was another hard one to judge. On one hand she had gotten to face the Sakura carrier in battle, no matter how short it had been; allowing her to get a good estimation. However Taihou hadn't been going all-out; if anything she had been treating Belfast as little more than a nuisance. The casual ease she used her fire, however, spoke of a greater power she had yet to show. A confidence that could, potentially, be warranted.

Out of the four so far, only Taihou seemed to be of such threat Elizabeth felt the need to confront her personally. There was too much room for error; and she would not lose any companions if she could help it. She had lost enough already.

''Hm...'' Queen Elizabeth frowned deeply, gazing at the last remaining box. Roon's.

…

''Your Majesty, it's time for bed now.''

Queen Elizabeth blinked, realising she had been staring at the box for a long while now – so intently she hadn't even heard Warspite's entrance. She tilted her head back and nodded over at her Royal Guard, sucking in a deep breath as she compiled all the information in her mind; coming to a single, definitive conclusion.

Pen met paper, and she wrote.

_Roon = Power Level: **Incalculable**_

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Ya girl Mikasa is a badass, yeah~? And poor Shoukaku, having such a blind senpai~**

**See you all next time, in Chapter 17: Preluding Thunder~**

**As usual, a little preview:  
''Choukai was always better than you. Kinder, smarter, more liked...'' Atago's smile widened when Maya ground her teeth together. ''You couldn't take it, could you? So you let her die.''**

**Maya glared between her wet hair, refusing to admit how much she was shaking. ''I didn't kill her...''**

**Atago raised her sword. ''Liar.''**


	17. Chapter 17: Preluding Thunder

**A/N: For reference, since this'll be mentioned in future chapters as well and a lot in this chapter; the term 'Siren Warlord' refers to a leader of the Sirens. Think Observer Alpha, Purifier - the 'boss' enemies.**

**This also includes the slew of other Sirens that came before Alpha and the others, and who may or may not be mentioned in future chapters. Just saying that in case anyone gets confused about the term.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 17: Preluding Thunder**

Forty-eight hours had passed.

It was time.

Queen Elizabeth breathed in a deep, long breath. The crisp evening air flowed through her open window, her half-lidded eyes gazing out across the Naval Base she called her home for many years now. Her eyes wandered over the carrier groups assembling themselves and recommending flight formations, over the Destroyers hyping themselves up, over the Gift-wielders who chatted amongst themselves in quiet, tense tones.

Even through the thick walls of her bedroom she could easily hear the clamour going on outside; in the halls and down the stairs. Her personal attendants and royal guard, waiting for her arrival; for her to step onto the battlefield once more. A sharp smile graced her features at the thought, a familiar anticipation bubbling within her.

Perhaps it was time to remind the world of how she earned the title, 'Iron Queen'.

She spun away from the window, her feet tapping elegantly against the smooth carpets – before she swung the double doors of her bedroom open with a flourish. Instantly she could hear chatter settle, making a haughty smile curve at her lips. She took her time, the anticipation within her only growing as she walked down the long red-carpeted hall, evening sunlight peering behind half-closed curtains and washing over her fair skin pleasantly.

Her slow footfalls drew her to the top of the stairs, her gaze languidly wandering over the assembled Ship-Girls. Belfast waited by the base of the stairs with a patient smile, Edinburgh a step behind her sister-ship and Newcastle obediently behind her. Off to the right of the stairs stood Sirius and Sheffield, both armed and ready. Kent was shoulder-to-shoulder with Javelin, the two waiting near the main doors. And waiting halfway up the stairs, sword in one hand and a long rectangular grey box in the other, was her sister and royal guard; Warspite.

''Your Majesty...'' Javelin was the first to voice her thoughts; awe thick in her voice. ''You...''

Queen Elizabeth smirked, running her hand down the long scarlet cape that hung from her shoulders; held in place by two ornate gold shoulder-plates. ''Indeed. A relic from an age long gone by, but one I find fitting.''

It was rare for her to change her appearance outside of official or political events, and everyone in the room knew that. Her outfit change spoke of great significance – and would hopefully convey to them to treat this with the utmost seriousness. That, however, was not the sole reason for her added clothing. This cape once belonged to her admiral, way back when she was just a metal ship; before she was granted a full sentience of her own. To march it into battle and risk its destruction spoke of how serious she was taking this, regardless of the blasé attitude she exuded.

''Warspite.'' Queen Elizabeth inclined her head at her sister-ship.

Warspite smiled confidently and nodded, resting the long grey box onto the stairs and unlatching the several locks holding it tightly sealed. With a hiss it cracked open, stale air mixing with the soothing evening air; and revealing the contents of the box. An ornate sabre, arm-length and with a pristine silver blade, attached to a scarlet handle with a dainty gold tassel hanging off the edge.

''That's...'' Belfast's voice was one of surprise; mimicking the faces of those around her.

Queen Elizabeth smirked, striding down the stairs and curling her fingers around the handle. An old gift from the Sakura Empire to the Royal Navy over nine years ago, back when the Siren War was raging. Or more specifically, from Nagato to herself. A sword forged deep in the Empire by the sole remaining descendant of Muramasa, the Sakura's Empire's finest swordsmith. Enchanted and blessed by the High Emperor himself, and sharpened for four days straight with the finest grindstone. A sword so sharp it had to stay in a specially-reinforced container, lest it cut the very air around it.

A sword that had not seen the light of day in six years. There had never been a need to.

''The Blade of Rebuke...'' Someone whispered in awe, but Elizabeth paid their reverence no mind.

Even as she lifted the blade out the old casing she could feel a gentle wind lapping against her legs; the blade generating a faint gust as it cut the air it passed through. Even after not being touched for six years it remained as sharp as ever.

''Taihou has been spotted several miles north of the base, near the abandoned church east of Saffrona.'' Warspite helpfully informed.

With a haughty grin of acknowledgement Queen Elizabeth gripped the Blade of Rebuke tight in her left hand, her sceptre in her right. With her head held high she walked the rest of the way down the stairs, the sparse crowd of attendants parting for her – a warm evening breeze brushing against her face as she stepped outside.

''How serious things must've gotten for you to pull that old thing out.'' Warspite was a step behind her, a calm smile on her lips.

Queen Elizabeth huffed a prideful laugh. ''Of course, after all...''

She swung her arms out, her sabre cracking the path beneath her feet and her sceptre thumping against the grass to her right, ironclad confidence burning deep in her blue eyes.

''It's time to show these children how to wage a _real_ war.''

X-x-X

''Are you sure about this, nee-sama...?''

''Of course~'' Akagi crooned, a wide smile stretching across her lips as she gazed out at the evening sun, anticipation burning deep in her eyes. ''_This_, is our chance. Our chance to finally put that upstart carrier in her place, once and for all.''

Kaga frowned softly, dipping her head so Akagi didn't see it. Upstart carrier; Enterprise. The silver-haired woman who was summoned one stormy afternoon three odd years ago, and helped turn the tide during a close battle. Back then, she wasn't much. She was new; she was inexperienced. But even though she was a metaphorical infant, she stood unfalteringly against the Sirens that bombed the base, fighting with every ounce of her willpower.

Despite their differences, Kaga did not hate Enterprise. She wasn't _fond_ of her, especially with her reckless and frankly childish desire to protect everyone at the cost of herself, but she had grown to respect Enterprise – if not for her power, then for her raw determination. Not many could attest to staring down a Siren Warlord without fear, fighting until they had no planes left and even then charging in for a melee, unheeding of their wounds.

In some ways, she and Akagi were more alike than either realised.

However, Akagi was her sister – and if her sister wished to fight Enterprise, then Kaga would stand by her side. ''Understood. When do we leave?''

''Hm... let's say fifteen minutes.'' Akagi drummed her fingers along the old red wooden torii gate, her gaze not leaving the sunset-lit forest. ''Meet me back here by then.''

Kaga bowed her head. ''Hai.''

Spinning on her heel Kaga departed back into the shrine that had become their home for the last few days. While it hadn't been the most looked-after shrine in the world, it was at least stable – mostly, anyway. Dimly her gaze drifted up to the rafters above, noting the irritating amount of cobwebs she had yet to sweep up. Not helped by the fact she was mostly doing the clean-up duty alone; Akagi was too busy, Bismarck was honing her newfound Gift alongside Graf Zeppelin, Prinz Eugen was too lazy, and Jean Bart just flat-out denied to. That left only Graf Spee and Z46 to help her; both rather short girls, which didn't help matters.

Kaga shook her head, dismissing the cobwebs from her mind – her feet carrying her towards her destination almost subconsciously. Mikasa had awoken nearly a full day after the battle, partially healed in the Crystal Spring – but not enough that she would be strong enough to fight them off. Oddly she didn't even try to resist, accepting her newfound prisoner status with a rueful smile and an amused glint in her eyes, no matter how dangerously Akagi threatened her.

_'Nee-sama...' _Kaga's brows dipped, something akin to hesitance fluttering through her heart before she crushed it. Now wasn't the time.

Her gaze flickered up as a familiar door came in sight, the mockish laughter of Prinz Eugen echoing from further down the hall. Kaga glanced briefly down the wooden hall before discreetly cracking the old shoji door open, the rasp of wood-on-wood soothing to the ears. The room inside was dimly lit, only the waning sunset light peering through the half-open paper window. Bismarck stood in the far corner, giving her a light nod before closing her eyes, an orb of metal liquid flowing smoothly in her palm; her uniform still ripped from her battle with Queen Elizabeth.

Kaga's gaze wandered off the blonde Battleship and onto Mikasa, the brunette sitting in the centre of the room with her hands handcuffed in front of her and clothed in a plain white yukata, replacing her ruined uniform. She peered out the half-open window with a distant gaze, barely acknowledging her entry.

''Akagi-neesama and I will be departing in fifteen minutes.'' Kaga intoned, slowly stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her.

Mikasa didn't take her eyes off the sunset. ''Fifteen minutes until the war truly starts, huh...''

''Officially.'' Kaga noted, kneeling down opposite the veteran Battleship. ''Technically, it started the moment Roon betrayed.''

''Nay.'' Mikasa slowly shook her head. ''They are traitors; nothing more. They did not declare war. Informally, perhaps. But not formally. They did not state their intentions, their stance. For all I know Roon solely desires to be with the Commander by any means necessary, and in fact I believe she might. But I was the one to deliver a true war declaration, and Akagi – by declining to surrender – agreed to it.''

''Needless formalities.'' Kaga retorted calmly.

Mikasa huffed a short laugh, tinged with idle wistfulness. ''_Needless formalities..._ you remind me so much of Avrora when you talk like that...''

Kaga hummed softly, her gaze dropping to the low wood table, her eyes trailing over the countless dents and worn cracks. Avrora. A name she hadn't heard in a very long time. One of the scarce few Northern Union ships to ever be summoned, she had been an annoyingly cheery woman – always dragging people out for drinks and to relax. Whether by luck or fate Kaga found herself in the company of the drunkard more than a few times, usually ending in a half-drunk spar out in the ocean. And despite the fact Avrora was nearly black-out drunk, she never lost once, even when her opponent was fully sober.

Despite her irritation at the woman, she had an infectious charisma to her, and Kaga often found herself enjoying her company. Their relationship was little more than companions; kouhai and senpai if you were to push it. The same could not be said for Mikasa. She and Avrora had been close – very close. Dating, lovers, close friends; Kaga didn't know nor was one to pry. But what she did know was the two were a couple, always side-by-side. Rumour once had it that they were even considering oaths to one another. That rumour stopped a week later, when Avrora perished on the battlefield.

''...do you miss her?'' Kaga felt compelled to ask, whether out of politeness or genuine curiosity, she honestly didn't know.

Mikasa smiled softly. ''Every day... another reminder that we will not know peace, until the Siren War finally ends.''

Kaga breathed a slow hum, her eyes drifting shut as her mind rolled over all the names in her head. Of all that had been lost; but there was too many to name. Hundreds had lost their lives, maybe even a thousand. But none had it harder than the First Generation – the titular designation given to Ship-Girls born in the first year of the war, and when the Sirens were arguably at their strongest. Kaga hadn't been born then; she had been summoned only a few days after Akagi about five years ago, but she had heard second-hand tales of those days. Of how the sea turned red with blood and the heavens were torn asunder by deafening cannon blasts, how Siren Warlords almost casually cut swathes through _entire fleets._

But this violent battlefield also bred the strongest of warriors. Queen Elizabeth, Avrora, Mikasa, Nagato, Amagi, Gangut, Shinano, and many others. Their individual power was leagues above the current generations, and even though it wounded her pride Kaga had to admit even she was practically a weakling in comparison. All of her generation was; it took Akagi, with the backing of a literal _god_, to overcome Mikasa; and even that was after she and Jean Bart helped occupy the Dragon.

Their power spoke for themselves, even in death. Avrora; perishing four and half years ago after holding off two Siren Warlords at once to give time for her allies to retreat, even after fighting and taking down a third Warlord during an earlier skirmish. Nagato; sunk eight years ago after fighting and single-handedly taking down three Siren Warlords, only to fall victim to the Siren fleet behind them, bombed into utter submission. Gangut; sunk nine years ago after holding a defensive line for three hours straight to give time for the island behind her to be evacuated, duelling against a Siren Warlord and an entire fleet the whole time. Shinano, practically the devil herself, falling only after dragging _five _Siren Warlords down to hell with her, their battle so legendary that to this day the sea remained known as _'Shinano's Pentagram'_; vicious whirlpools and ferocious storms plaguing the area even eight years later.

And of course, none was fresher in her mind than Amagi.

The fox-woman had always been something of a mentor to her, someone to come to for wisdom. But her relationship with Akagi was far deeper; it was almost like that of a mother and child, no matter how silly it sounded. Akagi always chased her praise, showing off her new skills and tricks, letting her ears get petted – a distinct honour, considering how sensitive they were, and a sign of how much trust she had in Amagi. Perhaps then it wasn't a surprise that Akagi was devastated – nay, heartbroken – when Amagi fell three years ago after duelling a merciless Siren by the name of Arbiter: The Empress III, leading to both their deaths, and successfully crippling the Siren fleet Empress had been leading.

''Perhaps... one day, we will know peace.'' Mikasa quietly mused, prompting Kaga to glance up at her. ''Though enough of such wistful remembrance... what brings you here, Kaga? I imagine you aren't here to simply announce your departure.''

The carrier closed her eyes. ''...some privacy please, Bismarck-dono.''

Raising a brow Bismarck obliged, her heavy footfalls echoing in the silence until the sound of sliding wood punctuated the air, followed by two footfalls, then the door sliding shut once more.

Kaga slowly opened her eyes. ''...ever since Amagi's death, you are the one who I have come to when I seek wisdom. So I ask... how can I help Akagi-neesama, when she keeps acting so recklessly?''

Mikasa hummed softly. ''That... I cannot say. What I can, is that Akagi is going down a dangerous path, Kaga. You do not need to follow it.''

_'You do not need to follow it.' _The words rung in Kaga's head, contrasting the traitorous echo in her heart. An echo tainted in crimson blood, one rasped to her in Amagi's dying breath.

_''Protect her.''_

''...I will follow my sister to the ends of the earth, if that is what she desires.'' Kaga said with a tone of finality, slowly rising to her feet. ''She is my duty. And I will never abandon my duty.''

Mikasa levelled her with a firm look. ''You call her your duty. But is Akagi still the same person you once knew, before this whole mess started?''

''Are you sure it's duty that's propelling you... and not naïve hope?''

To that, Kaga had no answer. Not when she met Mikasa's eyes, nor when she departed the room in total silence, the door left ajar in her wake. Bismarck slowly stepped back into the room, one brow still raised as she leaned against the wooden door-frame.

''You're lucky Akagi is still outside. The walls are thin enough to eavesdrop.''

''I didn't take you to be the type.'' Mikasa replied with a grin.

Bismarck huffed, one hand dipping into her pocket before tossing an object towards Mikasa – a rusty gold key bouncing twice across the floor before coming to a stop at her knees. ''I'll bang thrice on the wall when they leave. I'll make sure nobody is looking out the north side. Can you make it back to base with those injuries?''

''Of course. A few wounds like these can't keep me down.'' Mikasa chuckled with well-deserved confidence.

''Hmph. I wish you luck then.''

The door clicked shut, and Mikasa's grin faded – a frown marring her features.

''...I hope you find the answers you need, Kaga... before it's too late...''

X-x-X

''Keep vigilant, but don't break formation! While they may have superior strength, numbers will lead to our victory if we play off our strengths!''

Maya was only half-listening to the confident bark of Takao's voice, quietly drumming her fingers along her katana impatiently. Their squad consisted of Yamashiro, a rather new girl who had been summoned only a month or two ago, herself and Takao, and three Destroyers – Yuudachi, Shigure and Yukikaze. The three girls chatted eagerly amongst themselves, hardly bothered by the prospect of running into one of the most dangerous fighters currently on the planet, disregarding the Sirens.

She wasn't sure whether to envy or critique such thoughtless naïvety.

''Maya.''

The aforementioned cruiser glanced up, finding Takao looking pointedly at her. ''What?''

''In the event we run into Taihou, we'll have to close the distance as best we can.'' Takao relayed her plan, gesturing to their katanas. ''The Destroyers will stay behind and protect Yamashiro and look for openings. Given her inexperience, in the event we _do_ run into Taihou, they will cover her retreat while we stall Taihou.''

Maya raised a brow, glancing over at the others. All too busy to listen to their conversation, but Maya whispered anyway. ''I thought the plan was to 'play off our strengths'?''

Takao gave her a tight smile. ''I would hope. But I am not so foolish to believe us capable of defeating Taihou. All we can do it stall her, and hope back-up will come swiftly.''

''Not like you to be so grim...'' Maya mused aloud, swivelling her gaze ahead and walking ahead.

''Times like these make it hard to hope.'' Takao replied, matching her pace.

Maya hummed slowly, her gaze briefly drifting to Yuudachi as she walked past the dog-girl. Yuudachi looked up at her, red eyes sparkling with cheery glee, as if she wasn't about to walk into what could be her final battle. And in her crimson eyes, glowed confidence – confidence in not her own strengths, but in her comrades. In Maya's.

''...I'd disagree...'' Maya murmured softly, gazing ahead once more. ''Hope... always finds a way.''

''How poetic of you.''

''Shut-''

_BOOM!_

The cannon blast echoed a half-second before the golden shell ripped through the treeline, erupting into pillowing plumes of dirt and shrapnel mere feet behind Maya. The swordswoman gasped, stumbling forwards for a brief second before steadying her footing, raising her own rigging and unloading her cannons – a cacophony of explosions ringing in her ears as she lobbed half a dozen shells back into the treeline, blind-firing in the hope of eliminating whatever shot first.

Her shells lit up the partially-illuminated forest, and Maya's eyes widened as a familiar figure rushed at her through the trees. Their katana glistened in the fading evening light, whistling as it left their sheath in a traditional Iaido slash-

-only to meet Takao's blade, an explosive clang echoing as a miniature shockwave was cast throughout the area.

''Atago!'' Takao barked in outrage.

''Takao-chan~'' Atago smiled widely in response, amused.

Maya didn't wait to listen any longer, darting two steps to the left before lunging forth with her katana speared forwards, fully intent on impaling Atago through the kidney. She never got the chance to; her elder sister easily leaping back and landing a dozen feet away, lazy smile not waning even as the three Destroyers behind them took up defensive positions, yelling at the traitorous cruiser with a mix of insults and empty threats born more from fear than substance.

''Why are you here?'' Takao cut to the core of it, blade raised warningly.

Atago giggled lightly, her voice lilted with a distinct deepness; betraying the utter arrogance that hid behind her lazy smile. ''Why else?''

''To make sure you can't forget.''

Any response was drowned out by the deafening boom of Atago's cannons, forcing Maya to duck low to avoid them. Takao had no such problem, scowling deeply and cutting three shells cleanly in half, letting them erupt into golden plumes behind her. With a bend of her knees Takao launched off the dirt, racing in low towards Atago with lethal intent. She swung wide, her katana meeting Atago's with a resounding clang, sparks flying as their swords ground together in a wordless clash for dominance.

Maya rushed in, her nerves practically alight with foreign eagerness and pushing her on with ravenous intensity. Atago's eyes twitched briefly towards her, distracted for a microsecond – but it was enough for Takao. With a masterful twist she tilted her body a sharp right, pushing her weight onto her sword and forcibly tilting Atago with her lest Takao's blade cut into her shoulder; and leaving her right side unprotected.

That was until her ship-shaped rigging tilted towards Maya, cannons booming.

_'Shit!'_ Maya spat a curse and threw herself into a roll, branches crunching underneath her tumbling frame before she skidded into a low crouch – ending up behind Atago.

With a fierce snarl Maya lunged, gripping her katana with both hands and aiming for Atago's lower back – but Takao's katana had left Atago's, leaving it free. Metal clanged together as Atago masterfully tilted her blade over her shoulder, blocking the sneak attack with frightening ease – her eyes crinkling in amusement.

''Weak.'' Atago's single worded response reignited a thunderous fury inside Maya.

''Silence!'' The white-haired cruiser barked, skipping back two steps before firing her cannons.

Atago effortlessly leaped over the shells and landed in a low crouch – only for a loud boom to fill the forest, before several large shells exploded around Atago, engulfing her in dirt. In the background Yamashiro let out a cheerful cry, followed by a few supportive cheers from Yuudachi and Shigure.

The cloud of dirt and debris lingered for a second – then steel glinted in the waning evening light.

Maya's eyes widened and she lunged, crossing the distance as fast as physically possible – and slashing the katana that came flying out of the smoke. Metal rung against metal and Atago's katana went sailing through the air, spinning like a razor-blade – before impaling the tree two feet behind Yamashiro.

A thin dribble of blood trickled down the suddenly-frozen Yamashiro's neck. ''A-Ah...?''

''_MOVE!_'' Maya bellowed, whirling to face the dirt cloud.

Too slow. Atago's fist buried itself deep in her gut, the sheer strength behind it knocking the breath from her lungs and lifting her feet off the ground, eyes bulging as her organs were briefly shoved up into her chest. Atago's fist left her stomach and grabbed the front of her shirt, harshly yanking Maya along with her explosive momentum – before _throwing _her, sending her crashing into a tree.

With a cold smile Atago rushed past Shigure, her elbow striking the dog-girl on the cheek and making her stumble back, leaving nothing between her and Yamashiro. The petrified Battleship barely had time to scream before Atago grabbed her by the face – and _slammed_ her into the ground with such great force the very earth beneath them _splintered_, chunks of earth uprooting nearby trees and dirt flying through the air as Yamashiro was buried a foot into the earth.

For a frightening moment, all was still. Then Atago slowly stood back up again, the distant sound of thunder booming.

Yamashiro did not get back up.

''Y-Y-Yama...'' Yuudachi's trembling voice filled the forest.

Atago glanced over her shoulder, smiling with ominous casualness as she walked over to the partially-uprooted tree, and yanked her sword free. ''I always hated Battleships.''

''Bastard!'' Yukikaze's yell was the first to pierce the shocked silence. ''Eat this!''

A wave of torpedoes left Yukikaze's rigging. They never reached their target before Atago crossed the distance, her katana spearing up through her chest and out her back, lifting Yukikaze off the forest floor and spraying blood out in a thin spurt.

''Slow.''

Shigure fired her torpedoes even from such close range, a cacophony of explosions briefly engulfing her frame and hiding her from view. Steel flashed and she came flying out of the after-smoke, her upper-body soaring half a dozen feet away while her legs laid a foot away; bisected cleanly through the stomach.

''Weak.''

Maya couldn't do anything but watch, petrified in horrified silence as half of their squad was cut down in a matter of _seconds_. As Shigure let out an agonising scream however she was snapped out of her shock, her eyes darting over to the left when she saw movement – and her heart dropped. Yuudachi.

''F-F-Face the Mad Dog of Solomon!'' The Destroyer's trembling voice gave away her fear, raising her cannons towards the dissipating smoke cloud.

Maya was moving before she even consciously realised it, blood dribbling between her fingers and making her hold slick. She didn't care, she didn't stop – frantic panic filling her as she covered the impossibly long distance in what felt like minutes. Light glinted in the fading smoke and Atago was moving, her blade cutting through the air and poised to pierce through Yuudachi's heart. It never reached its target.

_SCHLICK!_

Hot agony lanced through Maya and she bit back a cry, biting her tongue so hard it bled. Copper simmered on her tongue and the acidic smell bit at her nose, her right arm going completely limp and her katana falling from her hand as the tendons were severed.

''M-Maya-senpai...'' A tiny voice whispered to her left.

Maya's golden eyes flickered to the side, relief filling her when she found Yuudachi unharmed; gazing up at her with petrified awe. The cruiser smiled tightly that, stifling a gasp when Atago yanked her katana out of her right shoulder, blood profusely running down her now-lifeless arm. She didn't need to be a doctor to know the tendons and muscles had been cut completely; it was little more than a hunk of flesh and bone now.

Atago eyed her emotionlessly. ''...why?''

''Why?'' Maya bared her teeth in a vicious snarl. ''_Why?! Shouldn't you be asking yourself that, ATAGO?!_''

Her black-haired sister never got the chance to respond, suddenly leaping back – just in time to avoid Takao, her katana blade striking the dirt and kicking up a thin cloud into the air. With a furious battle cry Takao launched herself at Atago, metal clanging fiercely throughout the sunset forest as the two sisters clashed with great force.

Maya forcibly tore her gaze away from the battle, taking solace in the fact that Takao could last long enough against Atago to give her a minute to breathe. She cast her gaze onto Yuudachi, the dog-girl staring in horror at Shigure's screaming frame, her voice rich in agony yet completely ignored by everyone on the battlefield; drowned out by the violent clashes of steel.

''Yuudachi...'' Maya swallowed her pain, pushing the Destroyer away. ''Radio for backup and air support, and get out of here.''

''E-Eh...? B-But-!''

''You're no match for Takao.'' Maya cut her off harshly, bending down with a grunt and picking her katana back up with her left hand. She had trained to be ambidextrous; she could manage. Probably. ''Get out of here and bring back-up. Take Yukikaze if you can; Shigure won't last if you run with her, and Yamashiro might not be alive.''

Yuudachi hesitated. Maya didn't linger, striding swiftly forth. ''Go! Now is not the time to hesitate!''

''R-Right...!'' Yuudachi nodded shakily, hastily running over and scooping up Yukikaze. ''Y-You better come back, okay?!''

Maya smiled thinly, bending her knees. ''Of course. Have some faith in your senpai.''

She didn't wait to hear whatever response Yuudachi spoke, kicking off the ruined dirt and launching across the sparse clearing. Her explosive momentum carried her a dozen feet before her feet touched the ground for a split-second, only to launch again; each quickstep building more momentum as she raced towards Atago's location. Torn shrubs and uprooted trees carved a path of destruction, sparks of light reflecting from between the thin trees as Takao and Atago duelled deeper in the forest, the world itself darkening as grey overcast clouds began to creep overhead.

Maya quickly burst out the sparse treeline and into a clearing, her eyes immediately honing in on her sisters – locked in a deadly dance of steel. Her mind hungrily searched for openings and she found one, lunging with feral ferocity at Atago's unguarded side. With both hands on her katana she swung, her blade whistling through the air only to clang against Atago's – her older sister using the impact's momentum to push herself back half a dozen feet, keeping her front to both sisters.

''You take left, I'll take right.'' Takao ordered firmly, not taking her eyes off Atago.

''Got it.'' Maya muttered back, bending her knees.

Both sisters lunged in unison, their feet pattering against the grass. Thunder boomed overhead just as Atago fired her cannons, a barrage of golden shells blanketed the area in front of her – forcing Maya to leap over it. She twisted mid-flight just in time to avoid one shell that strayed farther than the others, landing two feet from Atago's unguarded side – and swung.

Steel clashed against steel as Atago blocked her attempt, smiling tightly as she blocked Takao's blade with her wooden scabbard. For a single second they were locked into a battle of strength, but Atago's physical prowess had seemingly doubled since she last appeared; holding both of them back even though the duo were both using two hands. Then suddenly Atago took a step back, the sudden lack of resistance making Maya stumble forwards a step – and forcing her to throw her weight to the right as a katana aimed for her eye.

''Nn!'' Maya grit her teeth as the sharp blade cut her cheek, blood coating the silver steel as it passed.

Takao was quick to take advantage of Atago's distraction, releasing a bellowing war-cry and swinging in a wide arc – but Atago merely swung her scabbard upwards, knocking Takao's blade high and narrowly avoiding cutting Atago's animal ear. With a dexterous twist of her fingers Atago spun her wooden scabbard around and belted Takao in the face with it, briefly disorienting her eldest sister.

Maya snarled and swung her katana, meeting Atago's own. With wild ferocity she kept up the attack, metal ringing against metal as she traded blows relentlessly with her traitorous sister. The duel lasted only a scant few seconds yet it felt infinitely longer, their clashing punctuated only by the rumbling skies overhead. Amber sunlight waned, reflecting off her sword for the briefest of moment and blinding her – for only a split-second, but it was long enough.

''Gah!'' Maya gasped as a foot impacted her right side, sending her tumbling back.

Atago smiled amusedly, swiftly shifting her weight onto her right foot and blocking Takao's katana, a mild shockwave blooming around them. Steel rattled as they fought for dominance – Takao's angry eyes glaring into Atago's amused ones. Her eyes crinkled at the corners and Takao immediately reacted, leaping back just in time to avoid the scabbard that was poised to strike her stomach.

''Tch...'' Maya hissed as she rose back to her feet, raising her blade again.

Thunder boomed overhead and something cold hit her face, making Maya cringe. Great, now it was raining.

''This isn't working...'' Takao muttered from her left, expression tight.

''Tell me about it...'' Maya shot back, grimacing as she shifted her grip on her katana. Blood had stuck to the handle, making it slippery. ''Any chance you got a Gift you haven't told me about...?''

''I'm afraid not.'' Takao denied quietly, her eyes flickering around for any opportunity. ''Back-up should arrive soon, hopefull-''

All chatter ceased as Atago took a step forwards, smiling amusedly even as rain slowly poured down on them all, growing heavier by the second. As if the heavens were weeping for all those Atago had slain.

''You know...'' Atago spoke softly, smile turning a touch fond. ''It's times like these, that remind me...''

Atago took another step forwards.

''...that for all your intelligence, Takao...''

Takao grit her teeth, raising her blade warningly.

Atago smiled kindly.

''You're just as much a fool as Maya-chan.''

In an instant half a dozen deep cuts exploded across Takao's tensed body, blood spewing out from the visceral wounds. Takao didn't have the time to cry out, something between an inhale and an exhale passing her lips – before her eyes rolled back and she blacked out, mind-shattering pain flooding her mind and overwhelming her.

Maya could only watch in horror as her sister, one of the greatest swordswomen in the Sakura Empire alive, fell in an instant. She hit the ground with a frighteningly heavy thud, blood quickly dying the grass around her scarlet and her katana leaving her now-loose grip. The falling rain spread the crimson ichor out further, progressively staining more and more of the area around them red, Takao's life-fluid painting the grass a macabre scarlet.

''Don't worry.'' Atago's smooth voice was deceptively gentle. ''I made sure not to hit anything vital. She'll live. If she doesn't die from blood loss, that is.''

Maya's hand trembled, her teeth audibly grinding together.

''Don't be like that~'' Atago smiled, taking another step closer. ''I'm a good little onee-san, I wouldn't kill my own sister.''

''Not like you.''

Thunder boomed overhead, the rain making Maya's hair stick to her forehead. ''Shut up...''

''You never liked Choukai, did you?'' Atago enunciated slowly, moving a step closer. ''You wanted rid of her.''

''Shut up...'' Maya's breathing grew heavy, her throat thickening with a myriad of buried emotions. Why bring it up now? Was that why Atago betrayed, because she hated her so much? Was it all her fault?

''Choukai was always better than you. Kinder, smarter, more liked...'' Atago's smile widened when Maya ground her teeth together. ''You couldn't take it, could you? So you let her die.''

Maya glared between her wet hair, refusing to admit how much she was shaking. ''I didn't kill her...''

Atago raised her sword. ''Liar.''

The first blow came with lightning quickness, clashing against Maya's sword with explosive power. It took all her strength not to let her sword go, yet even then her sword-arm was knocked skyward, leaving herself open for the second blow – a deep gash brutally cutting her from shoulder to waist, cleaving through cloth, flesh and muscle with ease.

''You knew the Sirens were aiming at her.''

A third slash, cleaving along the front of her thighs and sending her stumbling, her blade batted aside with ease.

''You hated her. You didn't warn her.''

A fourth swing carved a diagonal gash from waist to shoulder, forming an 'X' on her torso.

''You were too _weak_ to protect her.'' Atago whispered, her smile gone – replaced by a chillingly empty look. ''You used her as a shield.''

Maya tried to speak, to deny the lies that Atago whispered – but hot agony closed her throat up and made it impossible to do anything but gasp, mind reeling.

A fifth and final strike came with brutal swiftness, the katana piercing cleanly through her chest and out her upper back – and with frightening ease Atago lifted her up, still staring at her with those empty eyes full of cold nothingness. Never before had she seen such frighteningly empty eyes. It transcended apathy, becoming something devoid of any emotion yet tinted with a foreign darkness, as if her disdain was hidden by a veil of emptiness.

''You killed Choukai.'' Atago stated with a tone of finality, her whispering voice nearly lost amidst the rainfall. ''She, who raised you from the day you were summoned, the day since Takao and I were summoned... you _took her away from us._''

Four cannons boomed, shells erupting across Maya's bloodied frame and knocking her back – numb agony lancing through her chest as she was blown off Atago's sword. She flew through the air for a solid two seconds before hitting the ground hard, landing neck-first and tumbling over herself thrice before coming to a stop, one hand gripping the slick grass to halt herself.

''...shut up...'' Maya rasped out, her left arm trembling as she forcibly pushed herself upright – glaring brightly at her traitorous sister.

''Why should I?'' Atago slowly walked towards her, katana held out to the side as if her executioner.

Maya hissed as she rose up to her feet, swaying dangerously before steadying herself. Her katana was still held tight in her hand, rain mixing with blood and running along the blade, dripping off the tip. So much blood, and not a single speck of it from Atago. She was untouchable. Impossibly so. Even two-on-one she came away with barely a hair lost from her head.

Something wild rumbled in her heart. ''You... lie...!''

Atago tilted her head slowly, eyes shadowed by her wet fringe. ''Are you calling me a liar, _Maya-chan?_''

Wild electricity thundered through her veins, a divine rush weaselling into every crevice of her body, her pain dissipating from the sheer force. ''Choukai... protected me! She did it intentionally! I refuse..._ I refuse to take_ _the blame for your damn grief!_''

Atago's eyes narrowed, a frigid darkness emanating within. ''I see... then _die_.''

Steel flashed. Thunder boomed overhead. Maya swung, a bellowing cry leaving her lips; pouring all her fury, all her regret, all her self-loathing into a single swing-

-and from her blade came a shrieking gold thunderbolt, screeching so loud the heavens themselves trembled and the forest was illuminated by a great flash, engulfing the two swordswomen in its etheric splendour.

_BOOM!_

Maya stood still even as heat singed her bloodied skin, the lightning crackling around her for a single second before fizzling out. Stretching out for nearly fifty metres was a deep gouge in the earth, dirt burnt black and an unlucky tree split in half, the inner wood glowing a soft red from the heat.

And stood in front of her, with her hair frazzled and half her outfit burnt away, was Atago.

For a long moment they just stared, their swords still touching yet neither moving. No thoughts raced through Maya's head; only the pounding of her heartbeat and the rain pattering around her registering.

''...powerful.'' Atago's single word echoed around them.

Then Atago suddenly _blurred_, and her katana cleaved a vertical line from stomach to neck.

''Grk-!'' Maya stumbled back with a choked gasp, faltering one step back, then two – and fell on her back, wheezing.

Darkness quickly began to creep in at the edges of her vision, the acidic scent of blood thick in her nostrils. She tried to breath but her lung refused, a heavy weight filling them and making her cough, yet she only spat up blood; the thickening crimson ichor dribbling down her cheek. She couldn't roll onto her side if she tried, her body refusing to move despite her instinctual desperation. All she could do was stared up into the falling rain, feeling it hitting her paling skin as blood pooled around her.

''...if you live past this day, then maybe you aren't as weak as I thought...'' Atago's voice reached her ears, but she remained out of view.

Quiet footfalls padded away from her until they faded away entirely, leaving only the ceaseless patter of rain to fill Maya's ears. Slowly the sound became muted, the world itself seeming to slowly spin, her thumping heartbeat slowing down by the second – growing to the point she could mentally count each beat, the next slower than the last.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump..._

_''Maya-senpai!''_

The distant voice made Maya crack her eyes open, a dark haze over her vision. She didn't remember closing her eyes. She couldn't twist her neck even if she wanted to, able to only stare dimly at the grey sky – until a familiar face showed up in her vision, blocking out the weeping sky.

''Yuu... dachi...?'' Maya rasped out, voice slurred.

Wet droplets hit her face, even though Yuudachi's head was blocking the rain. ''D-D-Don't worry! We'll... we'll get home soon! J-Just don't die, you hear?!''

Maya coughed, blood bubbling past her cold lips. ''Mm...''

''H-Hey! Don't fall asleep! Mikasa-senpai says you'll die if you do!''

_'Mikasa...?'_

Maya could think no more, and even amidst Yuudachi's increasingly-frantic cries, she blacked out.

X-x-X

''A storm's rolling in...''

Dorsetshire grunted in wordless acknowledgement, her dull gaze flickering up to the slowly-overcast skies. ''I thought it was supposed to be clear skies tonight...''

''Me too...'' Arizona murmured worriedly.

Dorsetshire frowned, gazing at the rumbling clouds before tearing her eyes away, focusing on the forest ahead of them. Part of her wanted to dismiss it as nothing more than the weather. A larger part of her couldn't help but feel on guard, the mere presence of the building storm making her flinch whenever it boomed too loudly. It sounded so much like a cannon shot it would be impossible to differentiate the two.

''...probably should've brought a coat...'' Dorsetshire murmured absentmindedly, tugging her dress closer to her body.

Arizona hummed a quiet agreement, matching her firm pace as the two trekked through the forest. Their formation differed from other recon groups, in that instead of having three Destroyers, a couple cruisers and a Battleship, they instead had six cruisers and one Battleship – largely due to manpower shortages. Everyone wanted to stay with their sister-ships, and such a decision was tactically wise due to synergy and intimate knowledge of each other's abilities; but that only made assigning groups all the more difficult. Hence, they got stuck with six cruisers.

Namely the Cleveland-class and Juneau. Perhaps it wasn't a surprise when Dorsetshire, someone who only recently lost her own sister, had no intentions of staying within earshot of them. Not willing to let her go alone Arizona followed, trusting the five cruisers to survive without them. Especially since Cleveland boasted about having a Gift of her own, so they could at least hold their own against Taihou for a short while.

Quietly Arizona glanced over at Dorsetshire, unconsciously shifting just a little closer. The tall woman noticed the movement and briefly looked at her, holding her gaze for all of two seconds before quickly looking ahead; the faintest dusting of pink on her cheeks. Arizona smiled faintly at that and averted her eyes lest she stare, oddly liking the strange fluttering in her chest.

Suddenly a blinding flash erupted far over to the east, eliciting a startled squeak from Arizona – wincing as the golden light stabbed into her eyes. It lasted only a second before fading, the loud thunderclap echoing past them as the sound wave finally hit.

''What was that...?'' Dorsetshire narrowed her eyes, shifting her body towards the distant light.

''I don't know... lightning, maybe?'' Arizona hesitantly offered, lowering her raised arm. ''Should we check it out?''

''...no, it's probably _is_ just lightning.'' The taller woman decided, tilting away. ''Nothing to be-''

Dorsetshire cut herself off, abruptly going silent – and in an instant a sharp _killing intent _filled the air. Arizona flinched back on reflex, her eyes darting forwards to see what Dorsetshire was looking at. And as her eyes laid themselves upon the shrub-hidden figure, she uttered a rare curse.

''Ajax...!'' Dorsetshire snarled viciously.

The sadistic woman glared back at them, flipping them the middle finger before curiously rushing off into the forest – using her impressive speed to dart between trees and bushes. Arizona didn't get the chance to speak before Dorsetshire was moving, cold fury marring her features as she charged headlong after her sister's killer. A blast of destructive energy shot forth with a swing of her arm, obliterating the tree in front of her and carving a deep gash through the landscape, yet missing Ajax by a wide berth.

Dorsetshire wasn't dissuaded, scowling and chasing after Ajax. Twigs snapped underfoot and shrubs rustled as she ran past them, having the sense of her mind to dodge around large roots and leap over small ditches – cold determination filling her being, sharpening her senses and dedicating her full focus to closing the distance. And it showed when she slowly gained ground on her opponent, a fleeting curse fluttering past Ajax's lips when she glanced back.

''Tch!'' Ajax suddenly shifted course, twisting and planting her foot against a tree – kicking off it and transitioning into an airborne flip, landing in a low crouch to bleed off her momentum.

The tall brunette closed the distance in all of five seconds, a snarl leaving her lips as she pumped her left fist out – unleashing a cannonball of destructive energy. It screeched through the air and struck earth, rupturing the ground and utterly obliterating all that it touched; a shockwave blowing out and throwing dirt into the air.

Ajax barely flinched as the dirt hit her face, expression cold. ''I'm not in the mood to deal with you, gutter-trash.''

''Too bad.'' Dorsetshire spat back, summoning her rigging.

Her cannons boomed, unleashing a hail of golden shells. They never reached Ajax.

''Not so fast~!''

Dorsetshire's eyes widened as a cherry-haired figure leapt out of the bushes, panting from exertion but with a wild grin on her face. She skidded to a stop in front of Ajax, the air around her positively vibrating – and to Dorsetshire's displeasure, her shells disintegrated moments within entering her _[Annihilation Zone]._

''Ajax-chama isn't in the mood to play today~'' San Diego chirped, rising back to her full height and resting a hand on her hip.

The brunette cruiser narrowed her eyes. ''...I have no interest in you, traitor. Get out of the way.''

''No can do~'' San Diego winked, tilting her head slightly to the right and glancing behind her. ''You go do your lovey-dovey stuffy-stuff with Spee-kan, Ajax-_chama_. I'll protect ya~!''

''...yeah, thanks.'' Ajax thanked tersely, swiftly spinning on her heel and kicking off the ground.

Dorsetshire's lips swiftly curved into a snarl. ''You're not going anywhere!''

Her _[Obliteration] _manifested in her hands seamlessly, gashes appearing across her lithe hands as her own power cut her skin. With nothing more than a thought they compressed into orbs and she lobbed them with a flick of her wrist, the screeching black-red energy soaring through the air with a slight curve – before San Diego reached up, and grabbed them.

In an instant, they were destroyed.

''Hehe~!'' San Diego's pleased giggle drew Dorsetshire's undivided attention, glaring in disbelief at the cherry-haired girl. ''Score one for me~!''

''You...'' Dorsetshire forced herself to take a breath, her hateful rage cooling to a simmering anger.

Ajax was gone now; taking off as fast as her feet would carry her. The chances of catching up now were growing slimmer by the second, doubly so with San Diego in her path. That meant the next course of action was simple; eliminate San Diego as fast as possible. Arizona would likely catch up with her within the minute. She was a smart woman; she'd stay back and fire from a distance, like a Battleship normally does.

Taking a deep breath, Dorsetshire summoned her_ [Obliteration] _to hand, the energy crackling and screeching around her fingers. ''One last chance, San Diego. Get out of my way.''

''Heeeh~? Get out of your way~?'' San Diego looked positively _gleeful_ as she tilted her head back, her eyes dilating and making her bloodshot sclera seem all the more haunting. ''But that's no fun, after all...''

The space around San Diego crackled once more, the very air disintegrating from the weight of her Gift. ''Dont'cha wanna find out what's stronger... my Annihilation, or your Obliteration~?''

_'She knows what my Gift is called...?' _Dorsetshire narrowed her eyes dangerously. _'Impossible. I didn't tell anyone but Arizona... even if she saw it, she wouldn't know what I named it... unless-!'_

Unless someone was spying on them.

There was no time to ponder the chilling possibility. San Diego's mad cackle lit up the forest and she kicked off the ground, lunging towards her with frenzied delight; arms outstretched as if to hug her. Dorsetshire snapped back to awareness and growled, swinging her arm out and unleashing a thick wave of black-red energy; utterly decimating the dirt and rock in front of her. For a brief moment she wondered if San Diego was suicidal enough to run into it – when a shadow darted above the wave.

Spitting a curse Dorsetshire leapt back – narrowly avoiding the grasping hand that shot for her face. San Diego crashed down right where she had been standing, the dirt beneath her imploding into nothingness; leaving a perfect spherical hole in the ground. Acting fast Dorsetshire raised her hands and blasted her _[Obliteration] _out in thick beams towards the cherry-haired cruiser, but San Diego was faster than she appeared; dexterously rolling away and leaping back; her cannons taking aim.

_'Shit!'_ Dorsetshire threw herself to the ground; letting the golden shells whiz overhead and explode into the forest behind her; chunks of bark and shrapnel pelting her back.

Her brief distraction cost her however. In the time it took her to get a knee under herself San Diego had landed and kicked off the ground, charging her with clear intent – to grab her. Dorsetshire twitched, a spike of feral ferocity shooting through her as she jolted up to her feet, and lunged towards the approaching cruiser.

San Diego clearly didn't expect her sudden counter-attack, dilated eyes widening and hastily throwing her weight to the right – avoiding the fist that swung for her collarbone, coated in seething destructive energy. Swiftly she planted her foot down and twisted, reaching out for Dorsetshire's extended arm – but Dorsetshire reacted first, throwing her other fist coated in her _[Obliteration]_.

Her obliterating fist met San Diego's annihilating palm; a powerful, bone-deep agony lancing through Dorsetshire's arm for a single second – before an invisible force blew their hands apart with such force they mutually stumbled away, stunned.

San Diego was the first to snap out of it, a resounding cackle rising from her lips. ''Hehehe~! Guess we're even~!''

Dorsetshire scowled, putting her weight on her heel and leaping back half a dozen paces, putting some distance between them. She didn't utter a word; merely raising her cannons and unloading a thick barrage of shells at the psychotic cruiser. A twinge in her arm made her reflexively glance down, grimacing as painful aftershocks travelled along the bone, not unlike she had been shocked.

Movement ahead made her eyes dart up, a curse flying free from her lips as she found San Diego closing in. The edges of her clothes began to hiss as the invisible weight of San Diego's _[Annihilation Zone] _ate away at her, forcing her to twist away and hastily put some distance between them. She needn't have bothered.

_BOOM!_

The deafening cannon shot was loud enough that even San Diego paused – right before four golden shells blanketed her surroundings, engulfing her in rupturing golden light that lasted all of two seconds; fizzling out into plumes of smoke the moment the energy subsided. Dorsetshire didn't wait around to see how it ended; quickly backtracking and shooting a glance over at Arizona, her guns still smoking from the barrels. The Battleship said nothing, but the look of steely determination spoke more than any affirmation could.

''Hey, hey...'' San Diego's voice rung out from the smoke. ''Three-on-one's no fair, you know?''

_'Three...?' _Dorsetshire dared to glance around, but nobody else stood alongside them. _'Ajax...? Are they not really allies?'_

Unfortunately San Diego wasn't in the mood for clarifying, the lingering smoke swiftly blown aside as her cannons fired – eliciting a sharp scowl from Dorsetshire as she returned fire, gritting her teeth as she took one shell to the shoulder; searing away her dress and burning her skin, but mercifully little else. Her shells dissolved before they hit San Diego but they succeeded in gaining her attention, the cruiser lunging towards her with an insane cackle.

Dorsetshire's lips thinned and she coated not just her hands, but her whole arms in her _[Obliteration] –_ and lunged in turn, meeting San Diego halfway. Their hands met in a series of mad blows, neither skilled enough in hand-to-hand to truly fight, yet their berserker-like style naturally traded skill for power. Each time their hands met an invisible force blew them apart again, their Gifts rejecting each other only for them to clash not a second later, a cacophony of booms echoing throughout the sparse forest.

_'Twelve... eleven... ten...' _Dorsetshire counted down in her head, feeling a bead of sweat begin to drip down her brow as she waited for Arizona to reload. _'Nine... eight... seven...!_'

San Diego suddenly leaned right, pausing for only a split-second before jerking her leg out in a roundhouse kick. Dorsetshire caught the offending foot with only mild difficultly, but to her disbelief San Diego deliberately dropped – yanking her closer. With surprising dexterity the mad cruiser twisted, rolling mid-fall and sitting up, her clawing hand darting towards the brunette's face.

_'Six...!_'

Suddenly a new cannon boomed, the deafening boom making San Diego abort her plan – elbowing Dorsetshire in the face instead and hastily throwing herself past the falling brunette, dodging the twin golden shells racing for her back. They exploded into plumes of gold light that narrowly avoided engulfing Dorsetshire too, the spewing shrapnel eliciting a deafened curse from the destructive woman.

San Diego hopped away, smile plastered on her face as she gazed at the newcomers-

-and her smile dropped as she laid eyes on Cleveland, the barrels of her cannons still smoking.

''Eh...?'' San Diego's voice was quiet. ''C... Cleveland...?''

The blonde cruiser grinned, raising her left arm with distinct pride; showing off the metal prosthetic arm and clenching a fist. ''Yo. Bet I'm a sight for sore eyes, eh?''

San Diego said nothing. Her face remained frozen, until her shoulders twitched. Then they buckled – a soft, wispy giggle leaving her lips. Her chest rumbled with a rising laugh, high-pitched and far too scratchy to be sane; the sound sapping the grin from Cleveland's lips. Montpelier cautiously walked up to her sister's side, finger-gun raised and eyes sharp, guarded. Denver and Montpelier followed suit, forming a loose line with Juneau waiting in the background, petrified.

''Aha... haha...'' San Diego's laugh trailed off into a pitched giggle. ''C... Clevie... you're here...''

''...yeah, I am?'' The blonde said uncertainly, pointedly ignoring how the hairs on her neck stood up.

San Diego tilted her gaze onto her; eyes wild and almost adoring – not entirely dissimilar to how _Taihou_ looked at the _Commander_. With heavy breaths San Diego took a single step closer-

-only to jerk her head back instantly, one hand flying to her head. ''_NO!_''

Her sudden shout echoed throughout the area, so abrupt Dorsetshire stopped channelling her _[Obliteration] –_ gazing in disbelief as the twin-tailed cruiser grabbed her head and thrashed about like she was fighting herself. The air around her fizzled and crackled, her _[Annihilation Zone]_ growing even stronger to the point that air was breaking down on an atomic level; distortions appearing in the space around her.

''H-Hey...!'' Cleveland hesitantly called out, daring to take a step closer; unheeding of Montpelier's warning glare. ''Let's just... calm down, alright? We don't have to fight, we can... talk, yeah? That sounds good?''

San Diego went distinctly still for a moment, her Gift deactivating and dispelling the dim hissing it made. Then she shifted her hand, peering between her fingers – bloodshot eyes twitching erratically in her bloodshot sclera. Standing with shoulders curled inwards, shivers twitching through her frame as she gazed between her fingers, she almost looked like a terrified child.

Then her pupils expanded, her eyes stopped twitching, and a breathy grin stretched across her lips.

''...yeah... we can talk.'' San Diego breathed and lowering her hand; blood dripping down her forehead from where her nails dug in. ''We can talk.''

''But not now.''

In a heartbeat San Diego slid a hand under her skirt, gripped tight – and threw a ball out. Time seemed to slow, the black metal orb spinning throughout the air, the multitude of small pipes along it beginning to hiss; before a shining glow emanated from its core. The middle split open, a shrieking sound erupting from it – before it exploded.

_BANG!_

''_Ah?!_'' Cleveland cried out in shock, stumbling back as an ungodly ringing stabbed into her ears; her vision going completely white.

She bumped into someone and stumbled, both of them sent to the ground. Hands pattered around her collarbone blindly and she grabbed them, immediately recognising them as Montpelier – squeezing them tightly. The blinding whiteness was quick to leave the centre of her vision, leaving her blurry eyes staring down at Montpelier.

''H-Hey...?'' Cleveland spoke slowly – her voice sounding distant to herself, her ringing ears still blocking out her perception.

Montpelier said something but no words reached Cleveland's ears – forced to endure the maddening ringing in her ears for nearly a full thirty seconds before it dimmed enough that she could hear again, the concerned questions from Montpelier earning a weak smile from the eldest blonde.

''I'm alright.'' Cleveland smiled tightly, releasing Montpelier's hands and daring to look around.

Nausea assaulted her skull but she pushed past it, casting her gaze around the forest. San Diego was nowhere to be seen, Dorsetshire was laid flat on her stomach uttering curses muffled by the dirt, Columbia was leaning against a tree for support with Denver clinging to her legs, and Juneau was peeking out from behind a tree, frightened and concerned.

Arizona was quick to approach, checking on Columbia first until she was waved off – swiftly approaching Cleveland with a muffled query. Cleveland grimaced and tapped her ear for emphasis, earning an understanding nod from Arizona; the Battleship quickly laying her hands on the cruiser's ears. For a moment, nothing. Then the uncomfortable sensation of living water filled her ears, eliciting a quivering groan from Cleveland as she _felt _it weasel around inside her head.

Mercifully it lasted only a scant few seconds, and when Arizona removed her hands she could hear fine again. ''Ugh... thanks.''

''You're welcome.'' Arizona smiled slightly, putting her hands on Montpelier's ears. ''What was that?''

Cleveland frowned and scratched her head. ''I don't know... some kinda device... almost like-''

The blonde stopped dead, eyes widening as the realisation hit her.

''Like those flashbang thingies Akashi was testing...''

Arizona froze. ''Huh...? But that means...''

The Battleship trailed off but everyone, even the deafened Dorsetshire, heard the unspoken words that weighed heavily in the air. How San Diego could obtain the experimental device, one locked safe away in Akashi's now-guarded warehouse. How nobody noticed anyone sneaking in even though all doors were watched intently.

They had a new traitor in their midst.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: The First Generation are the real OG's, y'know~? Too bad most of them are dead, aside from Mikasa and Elizabeth. Roon wouldn't stand a chance if Shinano or Nagato were still around~**

**And as for the traitor... it's not a new character, I'll tell you that. Not entirely, at least...**

**See you all next time in Chapter 18: Hunter Killer~**

**And a little preview to tease you with:**

** ''Perhaps.'' Taihou drawled, the sky overhead rumbling as grey clouds slowly crept closer. ''But you'll soon regret being so overconfident, Elizabeth-san. After all... I'm _much _more powerful than when we last met.''**

** In response, the blonde spat a laugh. ''Power? You imbecile...''**

** Her sceptre stabbed into the unstable earth, splintering it further – and her face contorted into an offended snarl.**

** ''_You know nothing of power, whelp!_''**


	18. Chapter 18: Hunter Killer

**A/N: Now this, this is the longest chapter yet, and with good reason I'd say; coming in at just short of 14k. I'm nearly finished with the next chapter, and it's a hell of a ride, and either gonna be equal in length to this chapter, or even longer.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 18: Hunter Killer**

_''This is Warspite. Moving in on the church.''_

''Acknowledged. Have Belfast signal when you've located Taihou or her constituents.''

_''Affirmative!''_

Queen Elizabeth smiled thinly at Warspite's confident shout, her radio cutting off just as she began barking orders to her division. The Iron Queen deactivated her own radio and closed her eyes, inhaling the crispy evening air as she gave her mind a brief break.

She was situated atop a tall hill, giving her a perfect overlook of the surrounding terrain. Far in the distance she could see the church; an old stone structure too small to be a cathedral, but still of ample size. Its bell-toting tower glistened with the falling sun, barely hindered by the looming grey clouds that slowly drifted in from the east. The distant rumbling of thunder made her brows furrow; she wasn't one to believe in superstition... but considering all the events that had occurred in the past few weeks, she wasn't so quick to disregard an omen when she saw it.

Her gaze dropped onto the table before her, running her hand along the map; nimbly avoiding knocking over the small pins she had implanted into the paper. Each one marked by a number, signifying the squad they belonged to. While she planned on facing Taihou herself, she knew from experience her skill laid primarily in tactics. She would be of more help sitting back and waiting for the carrier to show her face, whilst commanding and directing the troops to more effectively comb the area.

''Hm...?'' The blonde paused, tilting her head to the left.

For a moment, silence. Not even the wind howled... even though there had been a breeze not a second ago.

''I know you're there...'' Her blue eyes narrowed. ''...Atago.''

Branches crunched behind her, slow and purposeful. Queen Elizabeth didn't turn around, merely looking over her shoulder and shooting a terse glare at the smiling dog-woman; half her uniform scorched and her skin red. Despite the moderate injury she seemed unfazed, for all intents and purposes looking like she was just going for a stroll.

Behind Atago the forest rustled, two more figures walking out from the sparse shrubbery. Queen Elizabeth narrowed her eyes further as she laid eyes on a grimacing Ajax and a grinning San Diego, the latter looking distinctly roughed up as if she had been in a fight. All three were spread out enough to dodge should a cannon shot be abruptly fired at them, but not so wide apart that it forced Elizabeth to turn around to keep them in her line of sight.

''What gave us away?'' Atago asked with a kind, yet distinctly fake smile.

''The stillness of the air.''

''Perceptive. I didn't think you would notice such an insignificant detail.''

Queen Elizabeth scoffed, slowly turning to face the trio. ''As if I would be so arrogant to avoid it. You should know better than to underestimate your betters, whelp.''

Atago's smile became strained. ''I would watch your tone, _obaa-san._''

''Why should I?'' The Iron Queen tilted her chin up, glaring disdainfully at the three traitors.

The Sakura cruiser thumbed her katana. ''Disrespect won't end well.''

Queen Elizabeth couldn't help it. She laughed.

''_Disrespect? _Why should I respect a mere _dog-_''

Steel flashed, and in a heartbeat Atago seemed to cross the distance, her katana swinging in a wide arc. It never reached its target; a resounding clang echoing throughout the area as Elizabeth suddenly twisted, bringing her sceptre to bear and blocking the incoming blade. A minor shockwave blew out from the impact, ruffling her red cape and Atago's long black hair, a brief stillness falling over the area.

The stillness was shattered as Atago leaped back, her cannons swivelling in and firing. A cacophony of explosions ruptured the area, engulfing the hill in thick black smoke – until Queen Elizabeth burst out of it, virtually unharmed and with a deep scowl on her face. Within the span of two seconds she covered the distance, stomping her right foot down and swinging her sceptre with her full strength, the balled tip nearly roaring through the air.

Atago wisely dodged rater than attempt to block the powerful blow, stepping back only to lunge in low, her katana whistling through the air towards the queen's unprotected side. That was until she caught a glint of light beneath her cape, her eyes widening as she noticed the second weapon hidden beneath.

_'Shit!'_

Too late. With a ruthless, calculated thrust Elizabeth stabbed her Blade of Rebuke out, the ornate sword cutting Atago's cheek deeply, staining the formerly-pristine metal crimson. Atago swiftly leaped away, and before the Iron Queen could pursue a flash of gunfire boomed to her left – forcing her to swing her sword out, cleaving two shells in half while letting the rest soar past her, exploding somewhere to her right.

San Diego grinned widely. ''Don't forget about us~''

Elizabeth scoffed, deftly stepping to the side – and avoiding the hand going for the back of her neck. With a twist of her hips she spun, swinging her sceptre around and narrowly avoiding crushing Ajax's ribcage, the Royal cruiser wincing as she took a glancing blow on her shoulder; jerking her shoulder forwards from the sheer strength packed behind it.

Ajax skipped back two steps, her rigging manifesting around her in a flash. Queen Elizabeth raised a brow. ''Three-on-one? That's hardly fair...''

''...for you, that is.''

With a blinding flash her own magnificent rigging formed to life around her, twin turreted with two barrels each. With a metallic groan her left turret took aim at San Diego while her right aimed at Atago – and with a deafening boom they fired, twin blue shells soaring across the distance. Both dodged before the shells reached them but Elizabeth didn't pay them any mind, spinning on her heel to face Ajax – swinging her ornate sword out and forcing her to duck low, right in the path of her sceptre.

Ajax's eyes widened but she was in no position to dodge, barely managing to get her right arm up before the sceptre impacted – a muffled cry snapping past her lips as her right arm _crunched_, bone and sinew literally snapping beneath the weight; before the momentum carried through and hit her face, throwing her torso back and sending her into an uncontrollable tumble. Elizabeth didn't give her the benefit of recovering, her foot swinging in low and kicking her former subordinate straight in the stomach, lifting her off the ground and sending her flying straight into a thick oak tree.

_CRACK!_

She couldn't tell if that was Ajax's back, or the tree.

There was no time to ponder the possibility. Steel whistled to her right and her clothes began to hiss, and with a scowl Elizabeth spun – unloading two shells straight at San Diego and forcing her to abort her attack, whilst simultaneously slashing at the approaching Atago. Their blades clashed together with explosive force, and with masked ferocity Elizabeth pushed the attack; unleashing a flurry of lethally strong swings, battering her blade against Atago's so fiercely the swordswoman was forced onto the back-foot for several long seconds, her katana nearly chipping from the sharpness of the legendary sword.

Her clothes began to hiss, eliciting a mental growl from the Iron Queen as she was forced to give up her advantage. Her heel dug into the earth and she spun, her sceptre thrumming through the air until she brought it down at her feet – _shattering _the ground beneath her and letting loose a shockwave, earning a surprised yelp from the approaching San Diego.

Queen Elizabeth swiftly bent her knees, kicking off the ground and putting some distance from the three. ''Pitiful. I expected far more. Did your newfound Gifts make you cast aside your usual training?''

''Of course.'' Atago smiled, but there was no faux warmth in her eyes now – replaced instead by caution. ''Why rely on our guns, when we have something far more powerful at our disposal?''

''Idiot.'' Elizabeth's remark made the dog-woman twitch, her smile falling. ''That mindset is beyond arrogant, and foolish, as I have so proven. Though allow me to ask you one question.''

''Hoh?''

''Why are you here? I hardly believe that you came here out of your own will.''

Atago hummed, slowly tracing a circle around the Iron Queen; San Diego eagerly doing the same. ''Well you see, the whole point of us being here... is because Roon wanted rid of you. So she wanted to use Taihou to lure you out, since she's the second-strongest out of all of us, according to Roon.''

''To be expected.'' Elizabeth tilted her head, keeping both of them in her line-of-sight. ''Roon is no fool. She'd seek to knock out the strongest players before the final steps of her plan come to fruition. Preferably all of us, but she wouldn't bet on such an impossibility. And she sent you three to do the deed of eliminating me, rather than risk herself.''

''Indeed.'' Atago regained her smile, subtly bending her knees.

Queen Elizabeth scoffed, stabbing her sceptre into the earth. ''Then allow me to demonstrate to you the naïvety of such a plan. _[Second Royal Decree: Divine Protection]!_''

The last syllable left her lips and a golden barrier formed behind her – just in time to block Ajax's flying hand, a curse flying free from the bleeding woman's lips; beaten up but still standing. Elizabeth didn't pay her former subordinate any mind, her lips moving swiftly and forming the next command of her Gift even as she raised her sword, blocking Atago's katana and holding the woman back.

''_[Third Royal Decree: Queen's Deliverance]_!''

A screeching gold laser erupted from the tip of her sceptre, allowing her to swing her main weapon out and cull half the forest in front of her – and forcing San Diego to jump lest she lose her legs. Without missing a beat Elizabeth fired, twin blue shells booming towards the airborne girl and detonating, piercing through her _[Annihilation Zone]_ and eliciting a startled cry that shrieked through the air.

Fast footfalls to her right made her turn, scowling as Ajax rushed at her. The queen jerked her wrist and broke off the deadlock with Atago, putting her right-hand guns in Ajax's path. Elizabeth took great pleasure in the lightning-quick curse that left Ajax's lips before the guns fired, twin aqua shells blowing up in her path and making her stumble, slowing down for a dangerous second.

''Foolishness.'' Elizabeth lunged swiftly, her Blade of Rebuke whistling through the air towards Ajax.

Ajax narrowly avoided it, tilting her upper-body back and letting the lethally-sharp blade brush past her throat, passing by harmlessly. The second the threat was out the way Ajax lunged, just as Elizabeth hoped – tucking her sword close and sticking her elbow out. A ragged gasp wretched itself out of Ajax's throat as it struck her windpipe, doing little more than stunning her for a brief few seconds; but giving the Iron Queen time to spin around, and slam her sceptre straight into the sadistic cruiser.

The blood-manipulator went flying, wood cracking and splintering as she struck and went _through _a tree, out of sight. However her manoeuvrer was swiftly punished by Atago, a ragged grunt escaping Elizabeth as a katana cleaved down her unguarded back; drawing blood and painting her fair skin crimson. The wound wasn't deep but the fact she was struck alone infuriated her, mustering a furious war-cry from the queen's lips as she retaliated.

''Tch-!'' Atago swiftly ducked low, the screeching gold laser sweeping a deathly wave over her head and culling the other half of the forest; a cacophony of noise filling the area as dozens upon dozens of trees crashed down.

San Diego rushed at her from the side, bruised and bleeding yet her wide grin not wilting despite her moderate injuries. She nimbly ducked under the katana that was thrown at her, the lethally-sharp blade whistling over her head and impaling into the falling tree behind her – and leaving Elizabeth defenceless. Atago was swift to capitalise as well, lunging in and locking her blade with Elizabeth's sceptre; disarming her.

''You brats...'' Queen Elizabeth scowled as the edges of her clothes began to hiss.

The mad cruiser reached out, her fingers just-barely brushing against Elizabeth's torso – when a lithe hand snapped up, and grabbed her forearm.

''...are really beginning to annoy me.''

_SNAP!_

''_HYAA!_'' San Diego's screech of pain echoed from its sheer volume, her high-pitched voice cracking in tandem with the bones in her arm.

Her arm fell limp and Elizabeth ruthlessly continued her counter-attack, raising her hand palm-out – and from her palm a golden laser shrieked out, burning a hole straight through San Diego's right shoulder. She quickly swung her hand to the right, sweeping the laser towards Atago and forcing the woman back, ducking low to avoid the incoming attack and giving the queen some breathing room.

''Impossible...'' Atago's whisper seemed so much louder in the brief lull. ''You... since when could you shoot it from your hand?''

Queen Elizabeth huffed, inclining her head pridefully. ''Fool. Did you think I'd display the full extent of my abilities willy-nilly? That I'd so arrogantly show my every weakness? Of course not. I never needed to focus the laser through my sceptre. I merely chose to so all that saw me thought I did. And you infants fell for it. Though I thank you for revealing that you were spying on me.''

For the first time, Atago's expression darkened – her facade of geniality crumbling. ''You...!''

''Hmph.'' Elizabeth cut her off, glaring at the sword-wielding cruiser. ''Is this all you can muster? Three of you, granted supernatural Gifts, backed with the power of a _god,_ your own training and experience – and this is the result? I dare almost say this was a waste of my time.''

''Nn...'' A grunt came from her right; a glance revealing Ajax, cradling her broken arm with a scowl. ''Not like we were meant to do anything more than stall you, until Taihou can wrap things up at the church...''

In an instant, Elizabeth froze. ''Pardon?''

Ajax stiffened, uttering a curse under her breath. Atago scowled darkly at Ajax, eyes furious. San Diego stumbled to her feet, weeping from the pain of her injuries.

''Stall me...?''

Queen Elizabeth held out her hand. A direct, frighteningly precise application of her _[First Royal Decree] _yanked her Blade of Rebuke out of the tree and sent it flying into her waiting hand, drawing it to her with pure gravity. With sword in her left and sceptre in her right she took a single step forwards-

-and in an instant, gravity smashed down on the surrounding terrain; splintering wood and making the three traitors hunch over, gasping.

''You presume to stall me? Fools...''

Queen Elizabeth raised her head, her blue eyes smouldering with long-dormant fury. ''_I'd like to see you try._''

Her sceptre slammed into the earth, the dirt smouldering beneath her feet.

''_[Fifth Royal Decree: Abolishing Flames]._''

And then the hilltop was engulfed in bellowing golden fire.

X-x-X

_''Acknowledged. Signal when you've located Taihou or her constituents.''_

''Affirmative!'' Warspite shouted, saluting even though she knew Elizabeth couldn't see the gesture. Done more out of habit than anything else. ''Kent, Edinburgh, set up a perimeter around the main doors; the rest of you, with me!''

A chorus of affirmations answered Warspite and she smiled thinly, her footsteps heavy as she stormed the front doors of the old church. She planted her palm against the ageing wood and pushed them open, grimacing as dust and grot rained down on her. The large doors gave a reluctant groan and gave way, sliding open to revealing the dimly-lit church; candles long since burnt out and pews so old they were rotting.

Warspite didn't dare think it was abandoned however, keeping her broadsword close to hand as she stepped into the unstable building. Illustrious had stated she saw Taihou slip inside via the windows; a fact Warspite could believe, judging by the three shattered windows on the right wall at the far end; stained glass shards scattered across the aged wood floor. Signs of entry; fresh too, considering the disturbed dust lazily drifting around the windows. She was here recently.

''Taihou of Sakura.'' Warspite intoned loudly, her strong voice echoing throughout the desolate church. ''Come out at once, or else we will be forced to use lethal arms!''

Silence. Not even the pews groaned in the grim stillness.

''So be it.'' Warspite swiftly strode inside. ''Spread out! Sheffield, take Newcastle and Belfast and clear out the underground; make sure she isn't hiding there. If you see her alert us before you engage.''

''Understood.'' Sheffield did a quick bow before walking past – wasting no time with formalities and simply kicking down the old wood down, shattering it into ragged fragments that tumbled down into the dark cellar.

Warspite briefly watched the stoic maid descend down, Belfast and Newcastle cautiously following. Only once they were out of view did she progress deeper into the spacious church; eyes sweeping the rafters and balconies for any sign of Taihou. While Queen Elizabeth hadn't made it public, Warspite had learned of the designation that Elizabeth had given Taihou. A-Rank. To some, it may seem foolish to be so concerned, especially when the difference between an A-Rank and S-Rank was so substantial...

...but Washington was an A-Rank. Bismarck was an A-Rank bordering on S-Rank. Hood was the same, bordering on an S-Rank. Warspite herself was nearly an S-Rank, held back solely by her inferior experience and limited versatility compared to her sister. She wasn't part of the First Generation, she hadn't been there to see the beginning of it all – she hadn't fought Siren Alabaster, who could warp time itself. She hadn't fought Siren Warmind, who commanded entire fleets even in the heat of a skirmish. She hadn't fought Siren Keter, a demigod in Siren form.

She simply didn't have the vast experience needed to be on par with Queen Elizabeth. This did not wound her pride – it might have once, but she had long since come to terms with her inferiority. All it meant was that she needed to train harder, to supplement her experience with power, to hone her skills to such a razors edge that not even her elder sister could deflect it. And while it was slow, the gap was slowly closing by the day.

''Ano... Warspite?''

''Hm?'' Warspite inclined her head to the side, her eyes still trailing over the numerous rafters; searching for any sign of disturbance. ''What is it, Javelin?''

The lavender-haired girl squirmed slightly, clutching her namesake javelin close to her chest. Warspite couldn't help but smile at that, fondly remembering tutoring the girl way back when. It seemed like a lifetime ago, dancing about on the flowery fields outside of New London with their weapons clashing. That was... gods, only a year and a half ago ago, if she remembered right. Not too long before the Battle of Bulker Bay happened.

''Well...'' Javelin's uncertain voice drew Warspite out of her fond memories. ''What should we do, when we fight Taihou... I-I mean, I don't have a Gift myself... and I don't want to get in the way...''

''Nonsense.'' Warspite tilted her elbow out, letting Javelin bump into it and startle herself. ''You heard Her Majesty. Do what you're trained to do, and everything will be fine. Should things get too heated for you, then myself or Belfast will send you away. Simple as that.''

Javelin nodded, still hesitant but much more reassured. Warspite chuckled softly and raised her heavy sword, resting it against her shoulder. ''Now, let's-''

_BOOM!_

A deafening boom echoed in the distance, distinctly sounding like thunder; yet deeper and more powerful. A cannon shot – Elizabeth's cannons. Warspite cursed in her head and spun, rushing for the main doors-

-only for a bellowing roar to rush through the air, before the doors _blew open._

Startled screams echoed around the blonde Battleship as a torrent of amber flames roared inside the church, incinerating the wooden flooring and scorching the stone bricks. The flames didn't make it past the entryway before dying out, fluttering into disappearing wisps – and carrying out the unconscious forms of Kent and Edinburgh, grievous burns marring their formerly-flawless skin and their clothes torched to ruin, their bodies hitting the floor with a dead thud.

''How pitiful. Fell for the old throwing-stone trick.''

Warspite raised her head, glaring daggers at the kimono-clad figure lazily strolling inside the ruined entryway, extinguishing embers beneath their feet. Taihou met her furious gaze and smiled, tilting her head to the side in an almost-innocent manner, had it not been for the dark amusement glinting in her crimson eyes.

''Sirius! Javelin!'' Warspite barked, bending her knees. ''With me!''

Twin affirmatives answered her and Warspite launched herself, crossing the distance in two long strides. Taihou waited until she got close, still bearing that insufferably haughty smile – until the air around her became blisteringly hot. Warspite didn't abate her path, gritting her teeth as a shrieking wall of flames erupted in her path and engulfed her right side; but still she took a third a final step, and swung.

The sheer strength behind her blow blew away the flames, her great-sword swinging down at Taihou. The carrier's eyes widened in surprise and she stepped back, the blade narrowly avoiding cleaving her in two and instead only carving a moderate gash down her exposed shoulder, a gasp fleeing her parted lips. Warspite didn't let up the attack, releasing a bellowing war-cry as she swung her sword back up, cutting the fabric of her foe's kimono but not drawing blood.

''...you're fast.'' Taihou noted with distinct ease, leaping out of melee range. ''For a Battleship.''

Shrieking amber fire blossomed around her, raging plumes that rushed towards her with lethal intent. Warspite responded swiftly, a blinding glow appearing around her – before her age-old rigging appeared. Her left turret took the brunt of the flames, the metal hissing from the sheer intensity of the fire pummelling it, but it held strong. With a bellowing war-cry Warspite acted on her brief defence, sweeping her sword out and dispelling the obstacle; the sheer air pressure whipping out and forcing Taihou back a step, grunting in surprise.

Two figures darted past the blonde Battleship. Sirius charged headlong, a valiant cry escaping her lips as she swung her sword with both hands. Taihou narrowed her eyes and reached out with an open palm, amber flame rapidly concentrating in her hand – before it shot out in a condensed stream, shrieking into Sirius' sword and knocking the blade off-course, sending it crashing down into the grass by Taihou's feet.

''Hmph...'' Taihou's lips curved into a haughty grin. ''Is that it?''

A deafening boom was her answer, and Taihou's eyes widen a split-second before twin gold shells struck her dead-on – engulfing her in a roaring plume of smoke and light. Sirius grunted and leapt away, several small cuts showing on her arms from stray shrapnel but nothing else. A glance behind herself revealed Warspite smirking proudly, her guns smoking-

''I'll say again...''

Warspite's smirk fell, disbelief clouding her visage as the smoke cleared – to reveal Taihou, with not a single wound on her.

''Is that it?'' Taihou's widening smirk betrayed her glee.

''Impossible.'' Warspite uttered, raising her blade warningly. ''Your Gift is fire manipulation! There is no way you could incinerate my shells before they could hit you!''

''Hmhmhm...'' Taihou's smug chuckles only served to irritate the old blonde even more. ''Why don't you come find out? I'll even let you get one free hit. Promise.''

The hair on Warspite's neck stood on end, her instincts telling her this was a trap – but before she could utter a warning, Sirius and Javelin charged. Feet rapidly tapped against grass and within two seconds they reached their target. Sirius swung first, her blade curving upwards towards Taihou's unguarded side, cleaving raggedly through her crimson kimono and into flesh; blood spraying out in a wide arc. Javelin followed suit, her pole-arm twirling in her hands and cutting a moderate gash through Taihou's underarm, spraying blood through the air.

And in an instant, Taihou's hand lashed out – and grabbed Javelin by the throat.

''G-Gah...!'' Javelin wheezed, eyes bulging as Taihou visibly gripped her throat tight.

''Javelin-!'' Sirius barked, spinning around for another blow.

''I do believe.'' Taihou purred, oozing self-confidence even as she lifted Javelin higher; her feet kicking wildly as they tried to reach the ground. ''That I said _one _free hit.''

Warspite's eyes widened, gazing not as Taihou's hold on Javelin – but at her wounds. Around the bleeding gash her skin became fire, crackling as it rapidly closed in over the wound; and within _seconds _the gash was gone, replaced by flawless peachy skin. Both wounds, repaired in seconds. Regeneration.

_'Fire... regeneration...!' _Warspite drew the fatal connection.

Taihou's lips curved into a dangerous smile, staring into Javelin's terror-filled eyes intensely. ''_[Phoenix Fire]._ Remember that name... for when you reach the afterlife, Destroyer.''

Sirius swung at Taihou's back.

And a bellowing belch of deep amber flame roared out of Taihou's hand, blowing past Javelin and consuming her in its horrific splendour.

Warspite was moving before she consciously realised it, covering the distance in two long strides and swinging down with both hands, striking in perfect tandem with Sirius – their broadswords cleaving straight through Taihou's right shoulder all the way down to her stomach, nearly bisecting her in a single blow. But as Warspite gazed up, meeting Taihou's eyes... she realised that was exactly what she wanted.

''_Back!_'' Warspite bellowed, turning left.

Ungodly hot fire ruptured the earth beneath her, appearing out of the very air around Taihou and bellowing past her. Her right turret took the brunt of the impact but much still snaked past, a gasp tearing free from Warspite's lips as it burned her skin and ate at her clothes. The sheer force behind the flames sent her skidding through the blackening soil beneath her, even as she consciously fought back against the raging torrent.

Abruptly the roaring tirade slowed, petering out a second later. Warspite gladly took the chance to back off, wincing at the dull ache throbbing in her right arm. Still functional, but she would have to account for possible delays due to nerve damage.

Slowly the Battleship shifted onto her left foot, her steel turrets groaning as they took aim into the fading fire. In seconds the embers faded away enough she could see the damage, her expression tightening as she found Sirius two dozen feet away, burns littering her forearms and a pained expression on her face. Wounded, but alive. The same, perhaps, could not be said of Javelin.

''...'the might of the Royal Navy'. 'The glory of the seas'.'' Taihou intoned condescendingly, completely healed from their attack. ''What nonsense. Might? Glory? You ants aren't worth seeing such things, let alone owning it.''

Taihou uncurled her hand, allowing Javelin to limply fall onto the scorched-black grass below. The blue hood she always wore was gone, scorched to ash along with one strap of her dress. Angry red and black skin covered every inch of her neck from her jawline to her collarbone, exposed directly to the searing heat of Taihou's flames at point-blank range.

She did not get up.

''You...'' Warspite's sword-grip tightened, an old fury bubbling inside her.

Taihou turned towards her, a lazy smirk on her lips. ''Do you understand now? The power Animaus-sama has given me? How _pitiable _you are in comparison?''

''Sirius.'' Warspite breathed out, raising her sword vertically. ''_Move._''

The busty maid obeyed, retreating away and into the surrounding forests; using it for cover. If Taihou cared she didn't show it, still bearing that infuriatingly cocky smile, as if she was the second coming of god herself. An arrogance, that Warspite would be quick to rectify.

''_[Titanomachy]..._'' Warspite rasped with thinly-veiled fury, her voice gaining a deeper edge, almost echoing in its intensity.

Behind Warspite the air warped, gravity itself trembling beneath a force challenging its own – before from the air itself, a massive phantom _sword _appeared. Over fifteen metres in length and wide enough to lay down on it, grey in colour and translucent in nature. Attached to a hilt that vanished into nothingness, held by an intangible giant.

With a fury-filled war-cry Warspite swung her sword down, and her phantom blade followed with startling swiftness – crashing down onto the earth. Chunks of earth and dirt were shot outwards, debris flying through the air. Taihou leapt out from the veil of dirt, disbelief clear on her visage even as her severed arm rapidly regenerated; flames erupting from the bloody stump and reforming into a solid limb, skin flawless and untarnished.

Two pairs of feet landed on either side of Warspite. Belfast and Sheffield.

''Orders?'' Belfast asked firmly.

''Sheffield, get Javelin out of the way.'' Warspite said swiftly, lifting her sword up with great effort; her blade seeming so much heavier when the phantom replica was existing. ''Belfast, you command the others while I focus on Taihou.''

''Understood. Any directives?''

''Encirclement.''

Belfast dipped in a shallow bow before backing off, one hand flying to her ear as she radioed orders to the others. Warspite didn't wait around and swiftly rushed towards Taihou; the weight of her phantom blade preventing her from leaping, but she needn't have worried – for Taihou rushed to meet her halfway. A bellowing crest of amber fire swept down at her, cut in twain when Warspite swung in retaliation, dispelling the fire with pure air pressure.

With a yell of effort Warspite grasped her sword with both hands and swung, sweeping it horizontally and narrowly avoiding bisecting Taihou; the blade whooshing over her head and dispelling the flames she tried to manifest. Before the carrier could so much as blink a cacophony of eruptions came from the right; followed swiftly by a thin barrage of cruiser shells bombarding the stationary woman, engulfing her in plumes of smoke and debris.

''Tch...!'' A blast of flame dispelled the smoke, rushing out like a pyroclastic serpent towards Sirius and Newcastle.

Warspite didn't let the opportunity go to waste; unloading both her cannons and blowing apart the earth around Taihou; blinding her. As fast as her legs would carry her the blonde Battleship ran, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds – and allowing her to swing with her real sword, releasing a battle-cry as she brought the heavy blade down at the yandere carrier. Taihou met her halfway, scowling lightly and creating a blade of pure fire, the amber colour so dark it bordered on bronze.

Their weapons collided with a thunderous shockwave, the earth beneath them splintering apart from the sheer force. Warspite glared contemptuously into Taihou's fiery gaze, pushing against the carrier's flame-sword intensely-

-until she let her sword go.

Taihou's eyes widened, disbelief marring her visage as she pushed against a force no longer there, overextending. Warspite ruthlessly took advantage, her nimble grip grabbing the falling handle of her sword – and swiftly jerked it up, cracking the pommel against Taihou's chin.

''_Nn!_'' The carrier's head snapped back with a pained cry, muffled by her gritted teeth.

Warspite wasn't done. Shifting her weight onto her right foot she swung with her left hand, burying her fist deep into Taihou's stomach with such strength the flame-wielder was lifted off the ground, the raw strength behind the blow rearranging her organs and shattering her lower ribs. Taihou was briefly sent airborne from the brutal attack, stunned – and giving Warspite a precious few seconds to shift her sword-grip, and bring it down in a brutal downwards swing.

''Hah!''

The phantom sword came crashing down full-force on Taihou, striking true and utterly _obliterating _the earth around it – large chunks of earth sent flying through the air, one hitting the top of the church and sending stone and wood chunks sailing through the air. The blade sunk easily ten feet into the earth, the dirt finally settling after several long moments.

_'Did that...?'_ Warspite dared to hope.

Low rumbling dispelled any such hope, and the Battleship barely had time to curse before a bellowing roar of flame _erupted _from the earth – so intensely hot it melted dirt and rock into slag and pushed the titanic phantom blade back through sheer pressure. Even as molten slag sunk back into the massive trench Warspite's sword had made, Taihou almost-easily climbed out of it, the intense heat barely slowing her down.

''Not bad...'' The aspiring phoenix intoned, thinly amused. ''Obaa-san.''

Warspite scowled in reply, more offended by the lack of wounds than the words the traitor spoke. Her mind raced for a way to counter her regeneration, but she came up short. She had never fought someone with such regenerative abilities – most who she _had _fought were only able to do smaller things, like regenerate limbs or turrets. Not regenerate from being nearly cut in half and crushed.

_'All regenerators usually can't repair infinitely... pain works too; regeneration doesn't mean she can't feel anything...' _Warspite thought quickly, eyeing up Taihou's frame for any hints. Nothing but flawless skin greeted her, the woman's crimson kimono still torn in multiple places; but even that was slowly fixing itself, as if her flames sought to protect her dignity too. _'She has to have a limit. Not even Keter could survive decapitation.'_

The Battleship slowly took a ready stance, taking confidence in the knowledge – that her foe was, for all her regeneration, still mortal.

Taihou took note of her change, smiling amusedly. ''You really think you can win, don't you Obaa-san?''

''Arrogance will get you nowhere, Taihou.'' Warspite shot back, steeling her heart.

''Hmph.'' Taihou's smile turned wicked, taking a step forwards and bending her knee. ''Allow me to demonstrate your inferiority, obaa-san.''

Quick as a thunderclap Taihou was moving, kicking off the dirt and crossing the distance in two long strides; fists becoming engulfed in roaring amber fire. Warspite swung her broadsword but Taihou ducked underneath it, lashing out with two rapid jabs that struck the Battleship's stomach – a grunt escaping the older blonde as pain shot through her abdomen. However she didn't falter from the blows, merely gritting her teeth and lashing out with a powerful kick, forcing Taihou back.

In a heartbeat Taihou was on her again, haughty grin glued to her face as she barraged her with a flurry of fiery punches. Fire struck metal as Warspite blocked the attacks with the flat of her sword, tilting and jerking her blade left and right to block or redirect the strong hits, each one sending small embers flying and singing the tips of her hair. After nearly ten full seconds Warspite saw her chance and acted on it, suddenly ducking under one punch and swinging upwards with a furious battle-cry – cutting a moderate gash across Taihou's torso.

''Nn...!'' The carrier winced, haughtiness melting into irritation.

Warspite didn't give her foe time to counter, roaring as she brought her blade down – along with its phantom counterpart. A deafening crash erupted as the massive blade slammed down right onto Taihou, the tip striking true and burying the carrier fifteen feet into the shattered earth; the ground beneath Warspite rumbling and splintering from the sheer force of the attack. Grimacing the Battleship twisted her blade, trying to inflict as much damage as she could; but it was all for naught.

A rush of heat was her only warning, giving her barely a half-second to take a step back – before a roaring crest of dark amber flame shrieked out of the hole, pushing the phantom sword back once more. A mass of fire lunged out towards Warspite, and it took the blonde a second to recognise it as Taihou; eyes wide as she watched the mass rapidly reform into Taihou.

_'Fire transformation too...?!'_

There was no time to ponder it. She raised her blade and braced her free hand against the flat of it, wincing as she blocked Taihou's wild haymaker; her blow unrefined but backed by sheer power. A burst of cannon fire erupted from the left and blew off Taihou's right arm before it could swing again – but the carrier barely registered it, annoyance crossing her half-reformed visage as her limb rapidly regenerated. Warspite swiftly acted on her opponent's temporary weakness, bending her arm inwards and ramming the pommel of her sword into Taihou's guts, earning a startled gasp as Taihou was briefly lifted off her feet.

''Haah...!'' Warspite bellowed as she swung, her sword cleaving through searing-hot flesh – and brutally cutting off Taihou's entire shoulder and right twin-tail, narrowly avoiding her jaw.

For a brief moment her inner organs were exposed, thousands of tiny amber tendrils covering them, before a rush of roaring fire swept over them and the wound rapidly regenerated closed. Warspite mentally cursed but Taihou was on her before she could think, a blast of pure fire striking her underarm and forcing a stifled cry from her lips; instinctively stumbling away from the agonising flames as they ate away at her flesh and bone.

_'Nn...!' _Warspite sucked in a sharp breath as she managed to get away, the ravenous fire no longer eating away at her right side; a tentative glance revealing blackening skin and exposed ribs, making her cringe. _'That's not good...'_

Movement ahead made Warspite glance up, spitting a curse as Taihou charged her with open glee, unheeding of the shells booming towards her. Flame gathered in her palms and Warspite raised her sword to meet it-

''_[Second Royal Decree: Divine Protection]!_''

-when a glowing gold barrier spawned into existence between them.

Taihou's flaming fist collided with the barrier, causing spiderweb cracks to spread out around it but nothing else; her fist rebounding off the etheric barrier with a startled curse. Warspite was no longer looking at Taihou however; her gaze snapping up, just in time to watch a lithe figure drop down right in front of her.

''...Your Majesty...'' Warspite breathed, eyes wide.

Queen Elizabeth stood up slowly, not deigning to glance back at her. Blood marred her skin and numerous cuts littered her back, the regal red cape she wore torn and shredded from countless cuts. Her right shoulder was exposed to the evening air, blood still running from what looked like a direct hit from a cannon. Yet even with all these wounds she didn't so much as waver, her eyes coldly locked onto Taihou's frame.

''Warspite.'' Queen Elizabeth's voice was sharp and resounding. ''Casualty report.''

Warspite hesitated for only a moment. ''...Javelin's condition is uncertain, but likely fatal. Kent and Edinburgh are greatly wounded. Sirius obtained moderate burns, as have I.''

''I see.'' The Iron Queen intoned, taking a step forwards. ''From henceforth you are in command of the Royal Navy's forces, Warspite, until I reassume command. Evacuate yourselves and all others from the area within a five mile diameter, post-haste.''

''Understood...'' Warspite nodded slowly. ''What of yourself?''

''Hmph, what else?'' Queen Elizabeth remarked, raising her dual weapons – her sceptre, and her sword. ''I will be disciplining an arrogant child.''

Warspite could only nod and make a hasty retreat, barking orders for her allies to do the same.

…

Queen Elizabeth held Taihou's fiery gaze for well over a minute, not a single word punctuating the tense silence as both of them waited for everyone to clear out of the surrounding area. Taihou did it out of tactical wisdom, knowing less enemies was always a good thing, regeneration or not. Elizabeth did it out of compassion, so that her allies would not have to see what she was about to do.

Only once she was confident that none would see did she drop her barrier, leaving nothing between her and Taihou. The carrier was the first to break the silence. ''I'm surprise you're here. How did you elude Atago and the others?''

''Elude?'' Queen Elizabeth scoffed. ''I rent them asunder, you arrogant child. Do you really believe three cruisers, one of whom is my former subordinate, could stop me? Roon must be more foolish than I originally believed.''

Taihou didn't lose her smile. ''Ah, but they did a good job of weakening you.''

''Weakening?'' The Iron Queen glanced down at herself pointedly. ''These can hardly constitute flesh wounds, you troglodyte.''

''Perhaps.'' Taihou drawled, the sky overhead rumbling as the grey clouds slowly crept closer. ''But you'll soon regret being so overconfident, Elizabeth-san. After all... I'm _much _more powerful than when we last met.''

In response, the blonde spat a laugh. ''Power? You imbecile...''

Her sceptre stabbed into the unstable earth, splintering it further – and her face contorted into an offended snarl.

''_You know nothing of power, whelp!_''

Taihou's smile thinned and her eyes narrowed. ''Then allow me to demonstrate, you old fool.''

Roaring amber flames blossomed to life around, raging in intensity and rapidly heating up the air with their mere proximity. Queen Elizabeth's eyes glowed with power and she responded in kind, the air around her heating up rapidly – before golden flames erupted around her.

''_[Fifth Royal Decree: Abolishing Flames]._'' Queen Elizabeth intoned heavily, raising her sceptre.

At her wordless command the golden fire rushed forth in a massive wave, meeting Taihou's amber fire halfway – the two flames meshing into a blinding flurry, devouring each other only for more to replace it nigh-infinitely. Even with the darkening skies overhead the area around them was brightly illuminated, forcing Elizabeth to narrow her eyes from the sheer heat blasting past her, the grass beneath her crackling as it began to dry up and ignite.

Abruptly the Iron Queen shifted tactics, her golden flames cutting short. ''_[Third Royal Decree: Queen's Deliverance]!_''

The golden fire barely had time to disperse before a screeching gold laser cut through it, cleaving the wall of flames in half and swiftly severing Taihou's right arm. The carrier's eyes widened in surprise but she reacted swiftly, raising her remaining hand and directing all her fire into a concentrated serpent, the roiling mass of fire bellowing towards the laser-wielding queen.

With a quick utterance under her breath the laser cut short, replaced instead by a glowing gold barrier – the bellowing flames crashing against it like stormy tides against the seawall. That lasted for only a scant few seconds before Taihou herself crashed into the barrier, hammering her fist into it and cracking it greatly, flames beginning to peek in through the miniscule gaps and further spreading the cracks. With a jerk of her shoulder the carrier reared her hand back, and threw another punch – finally shattering the golden barrier.

Shards of etheric glass floated through the air, slowing down as they went... as did Taihou's fire.

_'What...?!' _Taihou's eyes widened – shock flooding her when she found herself slowing down too, as if she was suddenly underwater.

Queen Elizabeth gazed up at her – eyes glowing a soft purple. ''_[Sixth Royal Decree: Mad King's Heresy]_.''

With a flick of her hips Elizabeth shifted her right foot forwards, raising both her cannons – and fired, four blue shells shrieking towards the immobile Taihou and striking true. A deafening explosion engulfed the area, smoke billowing outwards alongside the waning embers of Taihou's gifted flames. For a brief second, the air was still.

Then several flame serpents shot out from the smoke, rushing towards Elizabeth blindly. The Iron Queen scowled and wordlessly shifted her decree, summoning another golden barrier and let it take the brunt of the attack; enduring all three flaming serpents before shattering into countless pieces. Before the shards had even faded Elizabeth was moving, leaping through the waning fire and swinging her sceptre down, the sheer air pressure behind it blasting away the rumbling fire around her, and giving her an unobscured view of Taihou.

''Hn!'' Taihou scowled at her, flicking her wrist and unleashing even more fire.

''Pathetic!'' Elizabeth growled in reply, swinging her Blade of Rebuke down.

The air pressure generated by the legendary sword easily cleaved the flames in half, granting Elizabeth an opening – one the Iron Queen ruthlessly took, lunging through the gap and lashing out with her sceptre. Taihou caught the balled tip in her hands, gritting her teeth as multiple fingers audibly snapped; but the wounds were barely given a second of acknowledgement before the carrier returned fire.

Elizabeth scowled as she felt her sceptre rapidly grow hot, her skin tingling from where she held the weapon. She swiftly yanked it back and instead lashed out with her sword, cleaning cutting a moderate gash across the edge of Taihou's neck – instinctively making the carrier jerk her head out of the way, a pained hiss leaving her lips. Elizabeth didn't let her counter-attack, spinning on her heel and smashing her sceptre down into the earth, upsetting Taihou's footing and granting the queen a single half-second to think, and react.

''Nn- _haah!_'' Taihou wheezed as the sceptre swung up into her stomach, eyes bulging as several bones audibly snapped – her feet leaving the ground.

Not a second later Elizabeth's Blade of Rebuke stabbed into her shoulder, piercing cleanly through skin and bone and jutting out Taihou's back, the sharp pain briefly distracting the Aircraft Carrier – and giving time for Elizabeth to swing up.

''Haah!'' The Iron Queen yelled in exertion, her blade leaving Taihou's shoulder-

-and swiping through her neck, cleanly severing Taihou's head.

Elizabeth completed her swing, stepping back two paces and watching as Taihou's severed head flew, hitting the uneven dirt with a muted thud and rolling to a stop, her headless body falling only a foot away; twitching, but dead. For a long moment she stared, panting lightly from the exertion-

_SKREEE!_

''Nn...!'' Elizabeth grit her teeth as blinding amber fire abruptly screeched into existence around Taihou's body, the heat so intense it forced her to leap back.

The screeching pyre billowed into the sky, a towering column of fire – before it crashed down on itself, concentrating into a pulsating plume of amber flame. And slowly, within the centre, a shadowed figure reassembled itself.

The flames waned and faded, dissipating into embers and revealing the fully-healed Taihou standing amidst the scorched-black grass, smiling widely and completely unfazed.

''Hihihi~!'' The carrier giggled in a high-pitched voice dripping with acidic condescension. ''Is that all you have, old lady?''

Queen Elizabeth scowled deeply, face furious. ''You can regenerate even from decapitation?''

''Of course.'' Taihou spread her arms out grandly, her wide smile unfading. ''My love for the Commander refuses to fade, even in death~''

''Hn.'' Elizabeth rolled her shoulders, raising her two weapons. ''Seems like you'll be more troublesome than I imagined.''

Taihou's eyes darkened, smile turning malicious. ''Oh, you have _no idea._''

Roaring amber fire exploded into existence around the carrier – far more potent than before. Like a pyroclastic tide it swept towards the Iron Queen, the blonde retaliating with golden flames of her own; the different coloured flames meeting halfway and meshing together in a hypnotic blend... until Taihou's fire overwhelmed hers.

Queen Elizabeth barely had time to curse before the flames were upon her, engulfing her in its roaring grasp. Taihou kept up the fire for several long seconds, her glee only growing when Elizabeth didn't leap out of the roaring flames. Confident her flames had struck true she cut them off, letting the amber fire dissipate into floating wisps... and revealing Queen Elizabeth, standing in the centre of a dome of golden light.

Taihou's smile fell. ''...I didn't know you could do that.''

''Hmph.'' Elizabeth straightened up, her dome-shaped barrier falling. ''I'll surprise you yet, Taihou of Sakura.''

Twin cannons boomed, four blue shells soaring across the distance and exploding around Taihou. The carrier didn't even bother to dodge, merely grimacing as parts of flesh were blown off her body only to be repaired in a matter of seconds, the pain disappearing with it. The shells served as an adequate distraction however, giving Elizabeth time to cross the distance and swing; her lethally-sharp blade severing Taihou's right arm in an instant.

''Nn...!'' The carrier grit her teeth, retaliating with a blisteringly hot wave of fire.

Elizabeth scowled and leapt aside, grimacing as the fire nipped and ate at her right leg; for only a second, but long enough to leave first-degree burns. Ignoring the minor wound the Iron Queen landed, spinning on her heel and wordlessly switching decrees, unleashing a screeching gold laser that swung past Taihou in a heartbeat; taking off the carrier's legs when she failed to jump fast enough. By the time the carrier hit the ground her legs were already half-regenerated, a rush of fire rapidly reforming into limbs.

Behind Taihou the church rumbled, the upper half collapsing in on itself with a cacophony of falling rubble. Ignoring the thunderous sound Queen Elizabeth followed her plan, her tongue moving swiftly as she conjured her next decree; shaping it in her mind exactly how she wanted. Power was not just about strength – it was about _creativity._

''_[Second Royal Decree: Divine Protection]._''

''Nn...?'' Taihou grunted in surprise as a golden barrier suddenly surrounded her; engulfing her in a perfect sphere. ''What is...? Is this your attempt at trapping me?''

''Perhaps.'' Elizabeth replied vaguely.

Taihou's eyes narrowed, scoffing at what she saw as a feeble attempt. Amber fire blossomed to life around her as she stood up, rushing against the golden glass-like barrier with lazy fury and slowly damaging the etheric material. Taihou's suspicion only grew when Elizabeth didn't do anything but stare at her, murmuring something incoherent under her breath. Something in her chest twinged, her instincts warning her of some unseen danger, one of so great a threat she couldn't ignore it.

''Is this it?'' Taihou taunted her opponent, increasing the heat of her flames higher; a bellowing sea of amber engulfing her waist. ''Is this the best you can do?!''

Taihou laughed, her head growing light with euphoria as she kept up the fire, yet the tightness in her chest only grew. Her laugh depleted into a wheeze, and for a single second she was left in a state of confusion – before she tried to breathe, and tasted caustic ozone on her tongue.

''...one trick I've learned about my _[Second Royal Decree]_, is that it transcends a mere barrier.'' Elizabeth intoned gravely. ''Nothing may pass through it. Not solids, not liquids, not plasma... and not gas. That, includes oxygen.''

''Fire burns oxygen. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this, don't you?''

Panic struck Taihou like a thunderbolt, eyes widening as the tightness in her chest grew – one hand instinctively flying to her throat, gasping in nothing but ozone. She cut off her flames but there was too little oxygen to breathe, and in an instant she switched tracks; unleashing a roaring sea of fire all around her, desperately pushing against the golden sphere around her. And to her horror, the barrier began to _shrink_.

''...I did not want to use such a heartless method of execution.'' Elizabeth's voice rung clearly in Taihou's panicked ears. ''But with your regeneration, you give me no choice. Perish, knowing your own power was your undoing, Taihou of Sakura.''

Taihou couldn't respond even if she tried, silently screaming and battering against the barrier. Her arms were forced against her sides, her head shoved down into her collarbone and her knees pressing into her stomach painfully. The barrier kept shrinking even as her eyesight waned, bones audibly snapping as she was brutally crushed beneath the barrier, her Gift regenerating her body as best it could yet only causing her more agony, forced to endure her bones repairing and breaking over and over again.

And just as unconsciousness was about to finally claim her – an image appeared in her mind. An image, of the only one to show her true compassion, even at her worst. Of the man who promised to always be there for her. The Commander.

_'NO!'_

In an instant all her fire, all her power, concentrated in a single spot – screeching straight up towards the sky. The top of the barrier cracked, splintering as the ungodly hot fire screeched against it-

-before with a harrowing shatter, the barrier broke.

Queen Elizabeth uttered a heavy curse, but Taihou didn't hear it – too busy sucking in desperate, instinctive lungfuls of air. Flames billowed around her and formed a defensive circle, stopping the Iron Queen from launching a pre-emptive attack even if she wanted to.

''That...'' Taihou licked her dry lips, her breathing settling down. ''...was an admirable attempt.''

Bellowing crests of fire erupted around her, a dark smile gracing Taihou's visage as she exerted her full power; the anger in her eyes so visceral her gaze itself nearly ignited all that it fell upon. With a flick her of her wrist the whirlwind of amber flame whipped up into a cyclone, engulfing the phoenix-woman – before roaring towards its opponent with single-minded hatred, seething in its chaos.

''Hmph... _'admirable attempt'..._'' Queen Elizabeth scoffed, facing the approaching firestorm with cold disdain. ''It was but one, infant.''

With a quick flick of her tongue she uttered her sixth decree, eyes glowing a vivid purple as she slowed the approaching flames down to a halt, time itself temporarily halting before her gaze. However Taihou had learned from her last attack, wisely hiding behind the flames and out of view; before leaping down from above with ignited fists. A tight expression crossed Elizabeth's face and she raised her Blade of Rebuke, cutting off Taihou's right arm with visible effort – but was too slow to block the left, a strained gasp leaving the queen's lips as it struck her stomach.

Her concentration broke, her time-slowing ability faltering – and granting Taihou full control over her fire again. It rushed out in a sweeping wave, far too big to dodge yet the Iron Queen tried regardless; hissing through her teeth as the searing heat singed her skin. Golden flames blossomed around her but they did little to ease the ravenous pyroclast, granting her only a few short seconds of reprieve and giving her the chance to leap out of the metaphorical, and literal fire.

''Nn...'' Elizabeth grimaced as she landed, wincing as her left leg twinged in protest; burned from her calf to her knee. ''Let's see... how you handle this then... _[Seventh Royal Decree: Sanctification]!_''

The Iron Queen stabbed her sceptre into the earth, and in an instant the very dirt beneath her glowed a blinding gold. Five glowing gold streaks shot out in perfectly straight lines, suddenly reaching their max limit and crossing over to meet each other; forming a massive pentagram shape easily twenty feet in diameter. Taihou narrowed her eyes and retaliated with several serpentine whips of fire, sending them snaking through the air – only for them to rapidly dissipate into golden motes of light the moment the entered the pentagram.

''What...?!''

''Hah.'' Elizabeth smirked thinly, raising a hand. ''I thank you for your generosity.''

With a curl of her finger the hovering motes shot towards her, making contact with the Iron Queen – and absorbed themselves into her body. In seconds the worst of her burns began to heal up, skin knitting itself back together and her blood coagulating. While it was far from Taihou's near-godly regeneration, it was far from insignificant.

''Everything in life comes from a single origin.'' Elizabeth spoke in a lazy tone, words profound yet distinctly self-assured. ''I won't profess to knowing that origin. But I do know how I can manipulate it via this Gift of mine.''

Taihou scowled. ''Don't act so cocky, obaa-san. You can't keep that up forever – I can just wait outside your little trap until you can't keep it up any longer.''

''True. I'm quite immobile in this state.'' Elizabeth's smirk widened. ''But the fact of the matter is simple... can _you_ afford to wait?''

Without giving Taihou a chance to respond Elizabeth stabbed her sword into the glowing gold dirt, and raised her free hand as well. ''_O One Above All, I Beckon Your Eyes._''

Golden electricity sparked in Elizabeth's hand. ''_O One Below All, I Beckon Your Mind._''

The sparks grew in intensity. ''_O One of Light, O One of Dark, I Beseech The Ancient Truth._''

''_Prithee, Grant Me A Purgatorium of Undulated Wrath!_''

The crackling gold sparks shrieked into the sky like a reverse thunderbolt, disappearing into the rumbling grey clouds looming overhead; before with a loud thunderclap the sky glowed a blinding gold, so bright Taihou was forced to look away. When it dimmed she dared to look back and her eyes widened, gazing up in disbelieving awe at the construct hovering in the sky.

A circle. Gold in colour, with countless symbols and age-old letters lining the rim, several inner-circles rotating in contrast with the outer layers. It stretched hundreds of metres wide, thin as a sheet of paper yet so intimidating wide it gave an overbearing impression, like the eyes of god was staring right down at her, deciding her judgement. And as she stared at it longer, the carrier soon noticed three little gaps between the inner-rings; a gap that was slowly filling up with white light... like a progress bar.

As if it was charging up.

The thought instantly sprung Taihou into action, concentrating her fire into twin fireballs and lobbing them up at the circle. They barely reached halfway before they lost momentum, the sheer distance between the circle and the ground so great her fireballs faded long before they reached it. With a scowl Taihou turned her gaze onto Elizabeth, meeting the queen's softly-glowing eyes even as she kept chanting, alternating into a long-dead language few remembered in this day and age, foreign even to Taihou's omnilingual ears.

''Damn hag...!'' Taihou hissed balefully, her flames glowing brighter in response to her hate.

In a heartbeat Taihou bent her knee and kicked off the dirt, lunging into the glowing pentagram. Instantly she felt her flames vanish, and a _scream _of agony ripped itself from her throat as pure pain shot through her body – her very _soul_ screeching in protest as an intangible force chewed away at it, ripping her very life essence from her body. Skin and muscle disintegrated into light only to regenerate a scant second later, her body fighting to keep her alive; but her soul had no such protection, something deep inside her wailing in pain.

With a wild, near-bestial snarl Taihou lunged towards her opponent, determined to interrupt her casting. She was half-successful.

''_[Third Royal Decree: Queen's Deliverance]...!_''

A golden laser cut cleanly through Taihou's abdomen, sending her torso flying forwards several steps ahead of her dismembered lower half. Even as her stomach blazed and rapidly fought to repair itself Taihou crawled towards her foe, snarling hatefully as she dragged herself closer.

Queen Elizabeth grimaced in response, strain showing on her face as she focused on three separate decrees at once, the mental toll easily apparent. Switching tactics the Iron Queen dispensed with her laser, instead opting for her simplest and first decree; and applying it with far more precision. Gravity itself bent and warped around her extended hand, and in a heartbeat she shot it out like a cannon – eliciting a pained cry from Taihou as she was shot back out the glowing pentagram, directional gravity shoving her out.

''Hn...!'' Elizabeth's knees wavered, pain shooting through her – forcing her to take a fortifying breath, steeling herself. ''To make me use so much power... what a force you've become, Taihou of Sakura...''

The golden motes in the air whizzed towards her, absorbing themselves into her body and rapidly healing her of her most grievous wounds; though failing to restore her stamina nor take away the mental strain. At her mental whim the defensive pentagram glowed brightly – before dissipating, the brightly-glowing light fading into naught but wisps of light.

Far above her the golden seal let out a thrumming hum, becoming partially obscured by the rumbling grey clouds. Droplets of water began to fall down on the smouldering battlefield but Queen Elizabeth paid them no mind, focusing instead of the skyward circle; wordlessly 'pushing' her focus at it. Her power reacted in accordance with her will, the circle glowing brighter as if fuelled by her mental will, the second inner ring slowly filling up with a bright gold glow.

''Don't ignore me!''

Elizabeth scowled, bending her knees and leaping back; avoiding the blast of fire that ravaged the ground she previously stood upon. Taihou was on her like a demon from hell, snarling and rushing her with a raised fist engulfed in raging fire. In response Elizabeth met her halfway, batting aside the offending fist and burying her own fist deep in Taihou's gut. The carrier barely had time to grunt before a golden laser shrieked through her abdomen, the pain briefly stunning the carrier long enough for Elizabeth to shove her away.

Twin turrets took aim and fired, the deafening boom followed by a rapturous explosion. All it did was buy her time though, that Elizabeth was fully aware of – grimacing as she hastily made distance between the two of them. Her gaze flickered back to her weapons and she extended her hands, shifting to her first decree and pulling gravity towards her. A rush of dirt and shattered stone pelted her palms before both her weapons flung themselves into her waiting hands, her fingers curling around the hilt of both her sword and sceptre confidently.

A wordless tug on her mind made her glance up, the circle demanding her attention. Words slipped off her tongue unbidden, her soul conjuring the words she herself scarcely fathomed. ''_Seventy-Two Pillars, Ten Sephiroth, Ten Million Souls – I Beseech Thy Infallibility._''

The lingering smoke ahead dispersed as a pillar of furious fire screeched into the sky, the sheer heat evaporating the falling rain around it. ''_Cast Down Your Light. Let Me Guide Your Hand, And Fell This Arrogant Usurper._''

Taihou glared hatefully at her, eyes literally smouldering with living embers before her entire body transformed into a living, flaming serpent – the rush of fire racing towards her. It reached only halfway before a golden barrier erected itself between them, curved at an angle and redirecting Taihou's flame missile off to the right, sending her crashing into the earth.

''_I Beckon, I Plead, I Beg._'' Elizabeth intoned sharply, her voice slowly gaining a dual-layered tone to it – the skies overhead clamouring with thunder. ''_Rend This Unsavoury Soul Back Unto The Void!_''

The surging pulse in her chest dimmed for a moment, and just in time too – a grimace marring the Iron Queen's visage as Taihou lunged at her. A rush of flames burned her right arm but she pushed past the blistering pain, bringing her sceptre down with a war-cry. It impacted dead-centre on Taihou's right shoulder, cracking bone and sending the carrier stumbling; the wound healing not even a second later. Faster than it had before.

_'Is she... getting stronger?!'_

There was no time to debate such a chilling thought. Taihou swiped at her face with a tendril of fire, forcing Elizabeth to duck low – swinging out with her Blade of Rebuke. The lethally-sharp blade cut through the front of Taihou's stomach, the pain stalling her long enough for Elizabeth to leap back, her mind racing for a way to delay the mad carrier for just a little longer. If there was any way to put her down for good, it was her tenth decree. She just needed time.

''_[Fourth Royal Decree: Archibald Wisdom]!_'' Elizabeth uttered swiftly, three purple spheres manifesting above her.

At a mere thought they raced towards Taihou with far greater speed than she had used against Bismarck, something that clearly took Taihou by surprise – but the carrier reacted quickly, three streaks of amber fire striking out and hitting the incoming orbs, detonating them into plumes of purple smoke. Just as Elizabeth hoped. After all, their main purpose wasn't attack... but concealment.

Using the purple smokescreen to her advantage Elizabeth stabbed her sword into the earth, focusing intently on her next trick. Her forehead ached from the mental strain but she pushed down her pain, focusing in her mind eye the decree she wanted, one she had only tried once due to how impossible to hide it was.

''_[Eighth Royal Decree: Monarch's Beckoning]!_'' Queen Elizabeth declared in a thundering voice.

Motes of glowing gold light seeped out from her skin, flaking off like sentient embers – hundreds upon hundreds spreading out in a wide area in seconds, almost like fireflies dancing. Then all one thousand embers swirled overhead, forming a virtual vortex of light; and then went crashing down into the earth.

Plumes of blinding gold erupted all over the ruined battlefield, so bright Taihou was forced to raise a hand to block her eyes lest she lose her retinas.

The light lasted only a scant few seconds before dimming, revealing behind Queen Elizabeth – to be an army. Hundreds upon hundreds of silver-plated knights stood tall, all in perfect formation and with a vast array of weapons at hand, from great-bows to massive great-swords taller than their wielder, to shining lances and sparklingly-sharp axes. Each and every knight stood at over six feet tall, their silver helmets bearing only a V-shaped visor filled with darkness, no eyes to be seen.

A slow smirk graced Queen Elizabeth's visage, tinted with thinly-veiled disdain. ''Eliminate her.''

In the distance, a low war-horn blew; the thrumming sound carrying itself across the battlefield.

And then every knight charged in lock-step, footfalls thundering against the ground.

Taihou spat a foul curse, sweeping her arm out and blanketing the entire area in front of her with fire. She poured her anger into it, letting the flames reach such high temperatures the rock beneath it began to melt, turning into molten slag. For a long few moments she wondered if the knights could even get through it – when over a dozen metre-long arrows shot out the fire.

''Nn?!'' Taihou gasped as one punctured her shoulder, the sheer force sending her stumbling back. ''Y-You...!''

Her distraction cost her; the heat of her flames dropping slightly as she lost focus. Not a second later a dozen half-melted silver knights charged through with the clamour of metal-on-metal, their armour becoming singed black from the ungodly heat – yet they didn't slow down, rushing towards her with weapons bared. Those that did fall only helped block out the tide of flames, allowing their compatriots to trample over their melting corpses unharmed.

Taihou scowled darkly, manifesting a destructive orb of fire and lobbing it – taking great satisfaction in watching it strike a knight and blow up with a furious boom. Chunks of metal went flying, the knight's fate apparent; but she had no time to savour her kill. Three knights charged past their fallen comrade with unfaltering speed, earning a scowl from Taihou as she replied with a concentrated beam of fire.

''Tch...!'' Taihou's eyes narrowed, watching as their abdomens rapidly melted over the course of three seconds – before the first of the three was finally cut in half, its torso falling off its waist.

Just before the other two could fall another wave of lance-sized arrows came raining down on her, one striking her foot and impaling her to the burnt-black dirt, while another took off her right arm completely. The carrier hissed in pain, agony lancing through her as she endured the sensation of bone and muscle regenerating. Her distraction cost her however, her eyes widening as she found one knight in front of her – and bore witness to it swinging its large claymore down on her.

Pain shot through her skull as it impacted dead-centre, utter blackness engulfing her sight for a long, terrifying second – before she felt a rush of heat behind her eyeballs, and then suddenly she could see again. She glanced up at the half-melted claymore, wisps of fire fading around it and telling her how it got dislodged.

It had killed her.

A measly, _pathetic_ husk of a knight, had dealt a_ fatal_ blow to her.

''...you miscreant...'' Taihou whispered, alien anger filling her heart. ''_You wretched husk._''

_SKREEE!_

Impossibly hot fire erupted around the Aircraft Carrier, utterly decimating any knight foolish to stand close to her. Taihou let the raging flames continue for several long seconds before dismissing them, giving a shark-like smile as the embers faded. A single blink, and she took note of the knights surrounding her. Intending to defeat her.

''Arrogant fools...''

Taihou spun, godly heat lashing out like screaming amber whips, culling over a dozen knights in an instant. The carrier grinned widely at her enhanced power, spinning around on her heel three times, each rotation culling another wave of knights that dared to approach her. Her macabre dance was interrupted however as whistling reached her ears – following by a rain of arrows falling upon her, one piercing through her stomach and into the dirt.

''Pathetic~'' Taihou crooned, and grabbed the lance-sized arrow – melting it in seconds.

Heavy footfalls made Taihou turn, raising a hand and catching the falling great-sword. Her hand snapped at the wrist but she didn't care, her mad grin only growing when she felt only a smidgen of pain, as if her body had evolved past the point of feeling pain. The thought made her laugh, outright cackling even as she scorched the immobile knight to ashes, not even fragments of its armour left.

''Come at me!'' Taihou challenged ferociously, fixing the nearest knight with a fierce grin. ''_Fall before your true queen!_''

The knights responded swiftly, rushing at her from all sides. Taihou met them with a shrieking cyclone of fire, laughing as she melted dozens upon dozens before they even reached her. The lucky few that got close enough to harm her couldn't; their weapons melting into slag before they reached her. Whistling was barely audible through the roar of her flames but she didn't pay it mind, catching a half-melted arrow in her grip mid-flight.

Loud trodding suddenly piqued her curiosity, turning to her left – just in time to see a hulking figure barrel through her fire. A half-melted metal knight rode upon an equally metal horse, a lance in its right hand – and Taihou wheezed as the lance stabbed into her stomach, the horseman's momentum lifting her off her feet and carrying her out the fire.

''Let go...'' Taihou snarled, grabbing the lance. ''_...of me!_''

A blast of shrieking fire utterly obliterated the horseman, melting it in a matter of seconds. It had done its duty though, something Taihou belatedly realised as three swords stabbed into her back, a wince crossing her face as she intimately _felt _them twist around her inside. She released a burst of shrieking fire around her, melting the knights and their weapons, the heat inside her chest growing so hot the liquid silver was near-instantly vaporized.

Another barrage of arrows fell down and she snarled, throwing her left hand out and summoning several streaks of fire, lobbing them in the general directions of the arrows. One arrow struck her foot but she melted it before it could slow her down, her pause lasting only a second-

-before she felt a blade cut into her neck, and everything went black.

Nothingness pierced her mind, the infinitely terrifying void staring back at her, accompanied by the distant whispering of the lost souls there. Seconds ticked by – at least she thought it did; her sense of time rapidly fleeing as the whispers grew in intensity, greedily tickling her intangible mind and slithering through her thoughts like sinful snakes.

Then a burning heat built behind her intangible eyeballs, and suddenly she was alive again – wheezing in a gasp of air, flat on her back. She saw two lancers standing above her, rapidly melting from the ambient temperature around her. Taihou sped up the process, vaporizing the offending knights and stumbling to her feet, incinerating the trio of swordsmen that tried to get her flank.

''...hihi...'' Taihou's lips quivered up. ''Hihihi... hihihi~! _Hahahaha~!_''

Laughter bubbled from her throat out of nowhere. She didn't know why she was laughing – was it euphoria? Blood loss? _Madness?_ She didn't know, and she certainly didn't care. She had already lost count of how many times she had died. Three, four times? Five? It didn't matter. Nothing could kill her.

She wasn't just a phoenix – she was _god _now.

''Infantile peasants...'' Taihou whispered with a wide, insane smile. ''_Burn._''

The only warning was the air around her heating up. Then the entire battlefield around her ignited into a screeching _hellscape_, a sea of amber flames engulfing the land and incinerating every knight in the vicinity. It didn't matter if they were archers, knights or horsemen – all melted in three seconds tops, their melting bodies quickly vaporizing from the intense heat.

Taihou's manic laughter echoed over the flaming hellscape, ringing clearly like a haunting church bell. Even as the flames slowly calmed down she couldn't stop, cackling until tears came to her eyes. A pulse of pain pinged in her temple and she clutched at her head, yet her laughter refused to stop; as if battlefield around her was the funniest thing in the world.

''Aha... hahaha...'' Taihou licked her dry lips as her laughter finally slowed, a few wayward giggles passing her lips. ''Hihi... now, where was I...?''

Slowly the carrier shifted her gaze north, smiling widely as she found Queen Elizabeth standing a couple hundred metres away, outside the burning hellscape Taihou had made. One hand was raised to the sky, prompting Taihou to lightly glance up – and her smile wilted as she found all three inner rings filled with a glowing gold light.

''Ah... I got distracted...'' Taihou noted lightly. ''Oh well... not that it matters~!''

With a mad cackle Taihou whipped herself into a literal firestorm, her body transmutating into pure fire; her consciousness existing on a higher plane of existence. At her mental command the fire that composed her form rushed forth in a tightly-coiled snake, screeching through the sky and incinerating the ground beneath it, the air around her pyroclastic form crackling and igniting from the sheer temperature.

Taihou covered the distance in seconds, crashing her pyroclastic form into the dirt and rapidly reforming herself into her humanoid form – grinning widely as she stared down Queen Elizabeth. Only two dozen metres stood between them, the scorched and ash-laden battlefield between them adding to the tension in the humid air, the falling rain swiftly extinguished when it got too close to Taihou. From such a close distance the carrier could make out the bright gold glow emanating from Elizabeth's eyes, small black rings surrounding her blue eyes.

''Nice attempt.'' Taihou spoke with a wide smile, conjuring an orb of flame between her fingertips. ''But no army can stand before me anymore, Elizabeth-san.''

''Hmph. Such lofty arrogance.'' Queen Elizabeth's voice was even, a strange dual-layered echo to it. ''Allow me to congratulate you on one thing, Taihou of Sakura.''

Taihou grinned widely, leaning in and mockingly cupping her ear. ''Oh~?''

Elizabeth smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. ''You are the first to witness... _what true power feels like._''

In an instant Elizabeth raised her hand, fingers curled inwards like a claw. ''_[Ninth Royal Decree: Supreme Subjugation]!_''

The second the last syllable left Elizabeth's lips Taihou found her muscles all locking up, her nerves going numb. Her eyes tried to widen in panic but her muscles refused to respond, her body no longer obeying her command. A jolt of panic shot through her chest and she internally struggled, discovering an intangible pressure on her back of her neck, one that wasn't there before. Hastily she mentally pushed against it, her soul surging to fight back the foreign pressure binding her in place.

Elizabeth wasn't done however. ''_[First Royal Decree: Royal Presence]!_''

Gravity crashed down on Taihou, bones and internal organs trembling beneath the titanic gravity, the pain distracting her from her desperate task, sorely regretting her earlier cockiness.

''_[Sixth Royal Decree: Mad King's Heresy]!_''

Taihou's mind pulsated with pain as time itself began to slow around her, making her thoughts gradually slow down. Through uncontrollable eyes she seethed at the Iron Queen, the blonde's eyes glowing a mix of blue, purple and gold; the black rings around her eyes growing in intensity, making her seem almost like an angry deity. Elizabeth met her gaze unflinchingly, a furious expression on her visage as she raised her trembling hand – and clenched a fist.

The gold circle overhead thrummed.

Taihou's heart skipped a beat.

''_[Tenth Royal Decree: Hand of God]!_''

Queen Elizabeth's voice was a bellow, echoing from the volume – only to be muted as a calamitous, all-consuming _shriek _pierced the air, and from the heavenly circle came a blindingly bright gold light; shooting straight down towards them at impossible speeds. And in the span of a single second, the true heavenly arrow, struck true.

For a brief, daresay infinitesimal second, nothing.

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

Then a _world-shaking _explosion ruptured the earth, a cataclysmic plume of pure gold light roaring into existence, spanning over several miles wide. Powerful winds swept through the surrounding forests, uprooting great swathes of forest and shattering the earth, a localised _earthquake _shaking the area for _miles _around. Glass over five miles away shattered and unfortunate buildings collapsed, the explosion so powerful it shook the _entire continent._

The rumbling eruption lingering for a full minute, the blinding gold light slowly collapsing in on itself; shrinking inwards until it finally dissipated into wisps of light, quickly fading from the world as well. Left in the wake of the explosion was a deep crater spanning several _miles_ wide – and standing in the epicentre of the explosion, was Queen Elizabeth.

''Mn...'' The Iron Queen swayed dangerously, stabbing her sceptre into the stone to stop herself from falling.

Despite the explosion she was barely harmed; she had full confidence in her power, so it could not hurt her. However the mental toll of cycling through decree after decree, of using multiple at once and unleashing her final trump card – it ate away at her mind and left her feeling more bone-weary than she had in a long, long time. As if her soul had become so tired it fatigued her body and mind as well.

''Nn.'' Queen Elizabeth grunted, gazing around the massive crater.

She waited ten seconds. Then thirty. A minute, then two.

By the third minute of utter desolation she was certain Taihou was dead, breathing an explosive sigh. Her knees buckled, begging for rest, but she steeled her mind and pushed her tiredness down. She may've won this battle, but the war wasn't over. Roon was still out there, as was Atago, Ajax and San Diego. If they received a similar power-up to what Taihou got, they were more of a threat than she originally anticipated. Her spat with them earlier only confirmed this fear.

With heavy steps Queen Elizabeth turned, her burned shoes crunching rubble underneath her feet as she ascended the side of the crater. She got only about halfway up before she heard distant voices, coming from the lip of the crater.

Queen Elizabeth glanced up, a rueful smile curving at her lips. Who else to come greet her, than her beloved?

''Elizabeth...!'' Belfast called out to her, the maid stumbling slightly as she leaped from rough chunk of rock to the next, descending the slow incline as fast as she could without falling like some undignified lass.

The Iron Queen snorted at the thought, stabbing her sceptre into the earth and leaning on it for support, keeping her Blade of Rebuke in her hand. ''About time... here I was, thinking I'd have to carry myself out of this hole.''

Belfast smiled at her. ''You certainly-''

Her expression shifted, eyes widening and mouth opening as fright paled her visage. ''_BEHI-!_''

Queen Elizabeth jerked forwards, her mind briefly going blank. She blinked once. Twice. Belfast stared at her in open horror for some strange reason. It was only when she tried to breath did she find that it was oddly hard, sucking in a ragged breath. When she tilted her head down she saw the reason. An arm, plunged straight out her chest; coated in wet blood and gore, and as Elizabeth trailed her gaze up along the arm, she found her still-beating heart pulsating in the offender's grip.

''...you almost got me...'' A terrifyingly familiar voice wisped past her ear. ''Just a little more power... and my soul would've been completely destroyed...''

The arm yanked itself back, sending Elizabeth stumbling forwards, her mind trying and failing to function. One hand instinctively flew to her chest, something cold settling in her stomach when her fingertips brushed nothing but air, blood profusely squirting out from the hole in her chest; her dented spine barely supporting her.

''Impossible...'' Queen Elizabeth coughed, blood bubbling in her throat and her vision growing hazy.

Taihou grinned at her, eyes so intense she could physically _feel _them on her head. ''Indeed... I've become an impossibility... no, I've _ascended._ Life, death... _nothing _can get between me and the Commander. Not you, not Roon... not even death.''

Taihou's grin became wicked, insanity openly apparent in her eyes. ''Nor will your little soldiers.''

It took the dying queen to realise whom Taihou was referring to, eyes widening as she found Taihou grinning at the petrified Belfast, fireballs generating in her open hands. Even as her life-force bled out of her, even as she felt herself dying – something else shot through her, a burst of divine adrenaline.

A burst, of _purpose_.

''You...'' Queen Elizabeth rasped, grabbing her sceptre with blood-soaked hands. ''...will not...!''

She spun, a snarl of primordial fury on her blood-stained visage. ''_HARM THEM!_''

Her golden sceptre left her grip, and with it everything else. Her power and will, her experiences and memories, her hopes and dreams, her ideals and beliefs – everything that made up her soul, her _existence_, was thrown in a single, last-ditch attempt. And her soul responded, a kaleidoscope of impossible colour screaming from her outstretched hand, shrieking out after her sceptre.

Taihou was too close to dodge. The sceptre struck dead-centre in her stomach and blew her back a hundred feet, crashing down into the centre of the crater – before a deafening eruption shook the earth as the whirling mass of rainbow colour detonated, temporarily blinding all those who dared to look upon the esoteric majesty. Of a power not born from the soul, but a power _fuelled _by the soul.

Queen Elizabeth shuddered, her numbing arm dropping. Thick black smoke obscured Taihou's position. She would be down for a short while.

''Your Majesty...''

The Iron Queen turned, gazing over at Belfast's wide-eyed visage. She smiled, and took a step closer.

''Bel...''

She took another step. Her knees buckled.

''I'm happy...''

She smiled softly, her eyelids growing heavy.

''...that I got... to see you...''

Her knees gave out, and she fell.

''One... last time...''

''_**ELIZABETH!**_''

Queen Elizabeth, the first KANSEN and overall leader of the Ship-Girls, died just as she lived – protecting.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: How do you beat a veteran queen with enough power to nearly destroy a _soul?_ You pit her against a near-immortal phoenix that gets stronger each time she dies. At least Elizabeth died like a badass though~**

**And I do hope you all remembered my warning from Ch10... because I'll see you all in Chapter 19: World Ender~~**

**And a tiny teaser:  
''Welcome, Enterprise.'' Akagi crooned in a sickeningly pleased tone, her voice carrying easily. ''Did you enjoy our welcoming gift?''**

**The Grey Ghost tipped her hat back, unfazed. ''Your aim could be better.''**

**Akagi's smile thinned a touch. ''Are you perhaps offering to help us practice~?''**


	19. Chapter 19: World Ender

**A/N: This turned out longer than anticipated; coming in at 15.6k words. So that should tide ya'll over under the next chapter~**

**Enjoy... I'm eager to hear your thoughts on this one, hehe~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 19: World Ender**

Something wasn't right.

Enterprise knew that the moment she stepped off base, her seemingly-infinite rejuvenation dissipating out her body as fast as the wind could snatch it. It was more than just that however; she physically felt weaker, her eyesight and hearing felt less acute, even her scent of smell felt almost muted.

The truly unsettling thing however, was Helios' response to her worried queries. Or rather, the complete _lack _of it. When she reached out to the entity in her mind, it just ignored her. Not brushed her aside or didn't hear her – oh she _knew _it heard her mental queries – but it just flat-out ignored her. Almost like it was focusing its ethereal attention on something else. Something... more important.

_'The other gods?' _Enterprise couldn't help but wonder, her brow creasing with worry.

She wasn't the only one feeling the oddness in the air. Essex walked by her side, matching her every stride but her shoulders locked into a tense line, as if knowing something was off. Zuikaku and Shoukaku kept pace fifteen feet to their left, murmuring between themselves worriedly – frequently casting their gazes up to the sky. The evening sky was darkening with thunder clouds, fast approaching and bringing with it the ominous boom of thunder.

The four of them formed one of several carrier task forces, ready to deploy their planes to bomb their opponents should it become necessary. None had summoned their planes yet for fear of giving away their position and losing the element of surprise, but the stillness of the air only worsened the tepid anxiety in the air, all of them just waiting for something to go wrong.

Enterprise didn't expect it to be Zuikaku's radio that triggered it.

''Nn?!'' Zuikaku's right hand landed on her ear, wincing as she tapped into her intangible radio, carried over from her ship form. ''Y-Yuudachi-san? What is- what? S-Slow down, I can't understand what you're...''

Zuikaku went silent, her face deepening into a _very _worried frown, her footsteps slowing to a complete stop. Shoukaku stopped as well, gazing in concern at her sister-ship as she listened to Yuudachi's words. Enterprise instinctively drew closer to her brunette companion, cautiously scanning the open field around them lest they be ambushed; prompting Essex to do the same, holding her crossbow at the ready. In the open they were exposed, but they couldn't afford to traverse the forests to the north lest they be ambushed in close quarters. They didn't have the manpower to back them up like a couple days ago.

It was a full thirty seconds before Zuikaku finally responded. ''A-Alright, alright... um, crap... er – I'll send some planes over to help make sure Atago's gone, and... _shit... _I-I'll contact Vestal and have her be there right away! Just, just keep them alive, alright?! Yeah... t-they'll be fine...''

Zuikaku's hand slipped from her ear, a grimace marring her features. ''Atago attacked Squad A-3. Yamashiro, Shigure and Yukikaze are badly injured. Maya and Takao too.''

Shoukaku's expression shifted to alarm. ''All of them?!''

''Yeah.'' Zuikaku nodded bitterly. ''Yuudachi was the only one who didn't get hurt, thanks to Maya. Mikasa turned up just a minute ago out of nowhere to help, but without a Repair Ship there's only so much they can do...''

Essex frowned deeply. ''What about Atago? She still in the area?''

''No idea.'' Zuikaku shrugged, summoning her rigging and summoning several planes; laying her hand on the back of her sword. ''Yuudachi said she arrived to find Takao and Maya bleeding badly, but she didn't know what happened to Atago. Given there's not a body, she probably got away.''

''We'll have to keep our guard up then.'' Enterprise concluded, watching as Zuikaku launched a squadron of bombers, taking flight.

''Yeah...'' The brunette nodded in agreement. ''Hey, mind contacting Vestal for me?''

Enterprise hummed an agreement, placing a hand on her ear. She closed one eye and focused, instinctively knowing how to tune her radio to Vestal's signal; not unlike mentally turning a dial. Static buzzed unpleasantly in her ear for a long few seconds, sharp crackling and distorted screeches piercing the buzzing interference – before she felt it 'click', suddenly feeling an invisible connection to someone thousands of metres away.

_''Enterprise?'' _Vestal's voice was briefly confused, then swiftly worried. _''Is something wrong? Who's-''_

''The others and I are fine.'' Enterprise cut Vestal off before she could fret, all but hearing Vestal relax. ''Zuikaku just got a transmission though; said it came from Yuudachi. Her group got ambushed by Atago and have a lot of wounded; badly wounded.''

_''Understood. I'll have Washington accompany me and we'll head out immediately. Arizona should be in range to stabilise them until I arrive. Coordinates?''_

A quick question fired at Zuikaku gave Enterprise the answer, swiftly relaying them back to Vestal – and with a quick good luck and hastily murmured 'come home safe', Vestal cut the connection. Enterprise smiled slightly and lowered her hand, dipping her head towards Essex; signalling for them to move up. Essex obliged, shouldering her crossbow and taking the lead, their group forming a loose diamond shape.

They barely made it ten feet before Enterprise's ears twitched, an oddly familiar sound tickling her senses. She paused in her steps and frowned, tilting her head up as she honed in on the sound. A rumbling roar sort of sound, not unlike a car engine... or plane engines.

Enterprise's eyes widened. ''Incoming!''

Flashes of golden light lit up the stormy clouds, the distant patter of machine guns piecing the air. Zuikaku's bombers were shredded in seconds, exploding into billowing plumes of fire and smoke – before a large wave of Zeros came roaring out of the clouds, roaring over the group. Enterprise hastily raised her bow and drew an arrow back, launching her own fighter planes into the sky, swiftly joined by some from all her companions – over a dozen fighters roaring into the air, opening fire and the massive black wave of Zeros slowly curving back around for another run.

''Spread out and take them down!'' Enterprise barked, drawing back another arrow.

A blue arrow shrieked past her courtesy of Essex, matching her golden arrow in speed; both projectiles transmutating into another small squadron of fighters. However any plans of retaliation suddenly took a back-seat as a distinct, frightening sound pierced her ears – a loud, shrieking wail, unique to the planes of one nation. Ironblood.

Essex heard it too. ''Bombers, coming from-!''

Too late. A cacophony of rupturing explosions erupted all around, kicking wild pillars of dirt into the sky; fire and shrapnel madly blowing around from the countless explosions. Enterprise stumbled, briefly losing her hearing in her right ear before she shook it off, ignoring the aching ringing sound. The explosions died down after a second, leaving her with aching pain in her right leg but little else, mercifully.

Worry spiked for her companions but she reluctantly pushed them from her mind, telling herself they would be alright. Instead she drew back another arrow and let it fly, transforming it into another squadron of fighters – the four planes giving chase to the Stuka bombers. Machines guns rattled and gunned down several of the bombers as they tried to evade, the thick mass of planes working against themselves as they left too little room to manoeuvrer.

However that didn't diminish the fact there was just too many of them. Easily fifty, maybe seventy bombers, Enterprise calculated – her mind racing as she tried to count the incoming fighters, drawing back yet another arrow with practiced ease. It flung free and transformed into more fighters, her four planes seemingly so infinitesimal compared to the hundred plus Zeros rapidly racing towards her.

_'Odds could be worse...' _Enterprise smiled grimly.

As if to reinforce her hope a flurry of ten friendly Zeros launched into the sky, opening fire upon the incoming wave; knocking down several of the enemy fighters with a hail of machine gun fire. There was no more time to watch however; a wince marring Enterprise's visage as a literal hailstorm of bullets rained down on her, the dark sky becoming alight with thousands upon thousands of golden bullets.

Instinct took over and the carrier threw herself down, landing in one of the holes created by the bomber's payload. The hole wasn't deep but it helped protect her from the worst of it, bullets rattling overhead and impacting the dirt all around her, spitting small spurts of brown all around. Seconds passed before the hailstorm stopped and the wave roared overhead, passing by and allowing Enterprise to stumble to her feet again – unleashing another golden arrow and tailing the enemy fighters with her own.

_'Bombers... ten seconds...' _Enterprise roughly gauged how long she had, hastily stumbling out her foxhole and unleashing another arrow – running across the hole-laden field as fast as she could.

She spotted Essex a couple dozen feet away, kneeling in a deep hole and firing arrow after arrow, knelt in a traditional crossbow stance. A part of her wanted to instinctively go to her side but Enterprise held back, knowing this wasn't the time nor place to stay close. Grouping up just made them a bigger target.

Three arrows left her bow before the Stuka bombers came back around, their shrieking engines making a spike of unease lance through her. She abandoned her most-recent arrow and threw herself into a crater, pushing her back against the messy dirt incline – and winced as a deafening chain of explosions battered the battlefield around her, dirt and debris pelting her face as one bomb exploded only half a dozen feet to her right, leaving her ears ringing painfully.

_'Fighters... five seconds...' _Enterprise counted down each moment, dropping her bow entirely and raising her right arm up, bracing it with her left. _'Four...'_

_'Three...'_

The roaring engines grew closer. _'Two...'_

Machine guns rattled, golden bullets pelting the dirt around her crater. _'One!'_

The first Zero just barely passed overhead when she activated her _[Starlight] –_ and from her open palm shrieked a blindingly bright silver beam, screeching high into the sky and absolutely obliterating a passing fighter. The planes clearly didn't expect such an attack, over a dozen of them getting caught in the stationary beam and getting cleaved in half the moment they flew through it, their bisected forms detonating into fantastic plumes of fire and debris mid-flight.

A second silver beam shrieked into the air, cutting a wide swathe through the fighters – courtesy of Essex. Enterprise smiled tightly and cut her beam off, one hand flying to the rim of the crater and pulling herself up as she observed the damage; counting short of two dozen fighters falling through the air. However she didn't linger; grunting as she hauled herself out her makeshift cover and rushing over into another two dozen feet away, wisely not sticking in the same place for too long.

Her ear crackled, her innate radio going off – Shoukaku's voice swiftly filling her ear. _''Head for the treeline north of here!''_

''You go, I'll cover!'' Enterprise barked back, cutting the connection – not a second too late, as the Stuka's curved around for another run; their shrieking engines preluding their bombing run.

Whether out of confidence or adrenaline Enterprise stood up, extending both her hands and firing off two thick beams of silver light, carving swathes of destruction through the tightly-knit bomber squadron. To her grim delight they split off into two separate groups, forced apart by her lasers for a few seconds – before they refocused solely on her, soaring straight down at her. She ducked back down into the hole just as the first bomb fell, a rush of heat stinging her shoulders as a bomb detonated scarcely a few feet away, the earth around her rapidly provided less and less cover as the bombs eroded her defence.

Two seconds of silence passed after the last bomb fell and Enterprise sprung out of her foxhole, her boots thumping against the upheaved dirt as she rushed northwards. Seconds passed and her heart pounded in her chest, mentally counting each second as she awaited the Zeros to circle back around and fire at her...

..except, they backed off.

It took Enterprise a solid five seconds to realise the sound of their rumbling engines was getting farther away, not closer. The carrier's heavy footfalls slowed and she turned around, chest heaving from exertion and eyes flickering across the darkening sky, darting about as she searched for her opponents – spotting the Stuka's disappearing back up into the clouds, their whining engines fading until they were gone entirely.

_'They had the advantage here... so why...?' _Enterprise couldn't find an answer. Why give up the attack when they held all the advantages? Mercy? Hardly. They wouldn't have ambushed in the first place if they were going to be merciful.

Part of her surprised Graf Zeppelin was participating; the woman didn't seem the type to help Akagi and Kaga out, considering how reserved she was to anybody outside of the Ironblood. Though considering she's in league with Bismarck, she supposed it was possible Bismarck just ordered her to do it. Still, that only made her more confused. Why would someone as ruthless as Graf Zeppelin abate her attack, especially in tandem with Akagi and Kaga's planes...?

''Enterprise!'' Essex's shout snapped Enterprise from her worried thoughts. ''C'mon, let's not stick around! Shoukaku says she saw the Zeros heading further north!''

''Understood!'' Enterprise barked back, shaking her troubled thoughts off and hastily rushing after her companions.

Even though entering the forest was a risk, one they had previously avoided, now they couldn't afford to stay out in the open. The advantage of surprise had been lost and staying out in the open was a deathtrap; at least within the forest they had camouflage and cover to hide behind. Fighters they could perhaps deal with, since their machine guns usually only inflicting minor wounds unless they struck something vital like an artery or eye, but with enemy bombers in the sky there was no reason to take the risk.

Branches snapped underfoot and shrubbery rustled as Enterprise ran through the forest, hearing movement to her right; Essex darting out from behind a tree a split-second later. The two carriers shared a brief nod before continuing their paths undeterred, heading north. Only when they were deep into the forest did Enterprise begin to slow, confident that they were safe for the time being.

Essex followed suit, her fast run slowing to a light jog, the two ending up beside a tall oak tree. ''Crap... you think they heard Zuikaku's radio?''

''Maybe.'' Enterprise shrugged, focusing on getting her breathing under control and scanning the forest around them. ''Akagi's from the Sakura. She probably knows how to intercept Zuikaku's transmissions.''

Essex ran a hand through her hair, breathing an explosive sigh. ''They _had _to be waiting for us. No way they could summon nearly a hundred planes in the time it took them to detect Zuikaku's transmission.''

Enterprise merely grimaced in response, not disregarding that possibility. Because it meant that if it _was _true, then Akagi and Kaga were expecting them. Waiting for them to come face them personally. A challenge, Enterprise had no intention of avoiding.

''Let's keeping moving.'' Enterprise finally responded, grunting as she straightened up. ''There should be a big clearing half a mile north-west; if there's anywhere Akagi and Kaga will be, it'll be there.''

Essex bobbed her head. ''Got it. You take the lead; I'll radio the others.''

With a sharp affirmative Enterprise spun on her heel, her feet swiftly carrying her into the forest as she broke out into a steady run, side-stepping trees and foliage as she went.

…

It didn't take more than a few minutes to near the clearing, their superhuman speed carrying them there post-haste.

Enterprise knew Akagi was there long before she reached the treeline, instinctively sensing her old comrade. The air itself felt heavier and smelled of ozone, a foreign sourness thick in the atmosphere. The closer she got the more aware she was of being watched, yet when she dared to look around she found a sky bearing nothing but rumbling grey clouds, no persons visible to watch her.

It was only when she neared the treeline did she realise _who _was watching her. Wahr'rot.

She was in Wahr'rot's territory now. Not Helios'.

_'Is that why I feel strange...?' _Enterprise looked down at herself. She didn't feel necessarily weaker – but she felt... suppressed, if she was to put a word to it. Like her reaction time had slowed down while her brain moved at normal speed.

She frowned at that, a spike of unease worming around her heart. She couldn't afford to bring anything less than her full power to the fight. Even if it was solely her reaction speed, a minor lag in her reflexes could prove fatal. However, there was nothing she could do about it, and a mental probe earned nothing back from Helios either. If anything, her connection to the cosmic entity seemed almost strained. Like Wahr'rot was interfering with it.

Enterprise's frown deepened and she reluctantly dispelled such thoughts, turning her eyes ahead as the trees thinned around her, cutting off into a wide clearing. Essex murmured a low, almost-nervous curse from a step behind her; both of them gazing up the slight hill to where two figures waited for them, one bearing a broad grin and the other a look of absolute stoicism.

Akagi and Kaga.

''Welcome, Enterprise.'' Akagi crooned in a sickeningly pleased tone, her voice carrying easily. ''Did you enjoy our welcoming gift?''

The Grey Ghost tipped her hat back, unfazed. ''Your aim could be better.''

Akagi's smile thinned a touch. ''Are you perhaps offering to help us practice~?''

''Maybe.'' Enterprise pointedly gazed up at the sky. ''Though I wonder if Graf Zeppelin will continue to be involved.''

''Mm... she's quite generously offered her assistance, considering we're at a disadvantage.'' Akagi replied lightly, her crimson gaze shifting to the right. ''After all... four on two is hardly fair.''

Leaves rustled and Zuikaku walked out the shrubbery, grimacing as she realised she was detected. Shoukaku languidly trailed behind her, expression hard for once and without a trace of her usual teasing flair. The two cranes were a few dozen feet away from the Eagle carriers, prompting Kaga to discreetly tilt her body towards them; ready to react should they launch a surprise attack.

''We don't need to do this, you know.'' Enterprise intoned, hoping to hope that Akagi would see reason.

The dark mirth in her rival's crimson gaze diminished that hope. ''Hoh~? Getting cold feet now of all times, Enterprise? What happened to that bluster of yours~?''

''Bluster?'' Enterprise tipped her hat down, sucked in a deep breath – and summoned her bow back to her hand. ''How many times do I have to remind you...''

With a flash of silver light a luminescent silver arrow phased into her hand, perfectly fitting into her bow. ''...not to look down on me, Akagi.''

Enterprise raised her bow and fired without delay, the silver arrow screeching across the distance and impacting the hill; erupting into a roaring plume of silver light, swiftly deteriorating into silver-tinted smoke. Akagi and Kaga leapt out of the smoke barely harmed, and within a heartbeat a roaring tide of burgundy fire bloomed to life around Akagi, rushing down in a wide tide towards Enterprise. The carrier narrowed her eyes and summoned her _[Starlight]_, unleashing a beam of it and cleaving through the fire; narrowly avoiding cutting Akagi's fox ear off.

Raging blue fire erupted not far behind Akagi, swiftly sweeping down to Zuikaku and Shoukaku. Enterprise felt a spike of worry but pushed it down, trusting in Zuikaku's skills. She had trained with her; she could handle Kaga. She had faith in her.

''Essex! Pincer!'' Enterprise barked, leaping back just as the raging burgundy fire began to sweep towards her.

''Got it!'' Essex fired back, rushing around to the right.

As Enterprise expected Akagi focused solely on her, the majority of the burgundy fire bellowing towards her in a wide wave. The silver-haired carrier narrowed her eyes and extended a hand, concentrating an orb of silver energy into her hand – and just as the fire began to tickle her fingers, she crushed the orb. Instantly a shockwave blew out around her, so strong it blew the flames apart and gave her the chance to lunge through the brief gap in the fire, rushing towards Akagi.

The fox-woman's smile dimmed and her eyes narrowed, amusement disappearing. With a flick of her wrist the flames converged inwards like a whirlpool, singing the tips of Enterprise's fluttering jacket as they soared to protect their master. In a flash a silver arrow the size of a lance appeared into Enterprise's hand and she threw it, launching it like a javelin and causing it to detonate against the flames – a loud eruption of burgundy and silver power rushing out.

''...not bad.''

A pyroclastic serpent rushed out towards Enterprise through the smoke. It made it halfway before a silver laser split it clean down the middle, the two halves rushing out in a pincer shape – only to be diverted to the right as Essex fired a blue bolt at Akagi. The flames swallowed the arrow and the ones that followed, but the brief few seconds of distraction gave Enterprise time to raise her bow, summoning a gold arrow to hand and letting it loose; allowing it to manifest into a small swarm of bombers.

Akagi spat a curse, fresh flames roaring into existence and surging up to the planes. Two of the four were swallowed the pyromaniac's fire and destroyed near-instantly, but the other two soared up higher; and dropped their bombs. A chain of eruptions lit up Akagi's position, the fox-woman leaping out of the after-smoke with a deep scowl, her kimono sleeve torn and blood dripping down her exposed arm.

Enterprise met Akagi's gaze evenly, landing on the scorched and simmering grass while drawing back another arrow. In response Akagi let loose a fresh wave of flames, all-consuming and ravenous – only for Enterprise's arrow to pierce straight through it. The fox-woman tilted out of the way but it still cut her shoulder, a thin spit of blood shooting out from the minor wound. The arrow swiftly transformed into another wave of bombers and they ascended before the burgundy flames could touch them, disappearing into the clouds.

Suddenly she detected something else in the clouds – her eyes going wide as the distinct, harrowing whine of bomber engines pierced the air.

Akagi grinned wickedly. ''I intend to win by any means possible, Enterprise.''

No words could be shared before a thick swarm of Stuka bombers came dive-bombing out of the thick overhead clouds, their shrieking engines whining through the air. Enterprise scowled and raised her free arm, unleashing a laser of _[Starlight] _and cleaving a dozen planes apart with a single swathe; but there was easily a hundred in the air, and all with their sights on her.

Heat rushing up to her left side alerted her of the danger, a curse flying through her mind as she leaped aside – but the burgundy flames chased her, singing the tip of her coat and nearly igniting it. She spun and crushed an orb of _[Starlight]_, the resulting shockwave blowing away the flames long enough for her to think – and to hear the distinct _click_ as bombs detached from the planes carrying them, the howling whistle of falling ordnance ringing in her ears, no cover to protect her.

_'...that's it...!'_

Enterprise's boots hit the ground and she threw a hand down at the earth, her Gift manifesting in her hand – and as her hand hit the ground the energy detonated into a protective dome of silver light. The utter brightness stabbed into her eyes but she kept feeding her Gift, twitching as she felt something hit her impromptu-shield repeatedly; bombs. The chain of explosions lasted for several long seconds before they stopped, and after two seconds of nothingness Enterprise cut off the flow of power, allowing the glowing dome to dissipate into wisps.

The carrier stood up tall, meeting Akagi's unamused eyes, and flashed a thin smile. ''...not bad.''

Akagi twitched, visibly incensed. Anything she wished to say however was lost as the roar of bombers filled the air, and her own bombers dove down alongside Essex. A shrieking tide of burgundy flames surged up to meet them, devouring the falling bombs without a hint of effort. Enterprise didn't let the distraction go to waste, summoning a lance-sized arrow and throwing it towards Akagi, letting it detonate into a raging plume of silver-tinted smoke.

Seething chaos flames shrieked through the silver smoke not even a second later, just as Enterprise hoped. She leapt aside and rushed closer, shooting a glance over at Essex – and as one they both fired their shared _[Starlight]._ Twin silver lasers shrieked of their palms, attacking Akagi from two different angles. Akagi clearly hadn't anticipated Essex to have a Gift; a _scream _tearing itself from her throat as Essex's thin laser cut two of her brown fox tails off, the furry appendages hitting the burnt grass with an inaudible thud.

''_BITCH!_'' Akagi _shrieked_, utter fury marring her expression – and in turn the flames around her _exploded_, nearly doubling in sheer heat.

Enterprise grimaced and raised her bow, unleashing another gold arrow. To her surprise Akagi snapped a hand up and _grabbed it_, unheeding of the damage to her hand and ruthlessly snapping the golden arrow, causing it to break apart into motes of gold light. The fox-woman fixed her with a seething look, so utterly hateful it took her aback. This went beyond rivalry, beyond jealously. It was pure, venomous hate.

With a bellowing roar twin crests of burgundy fire lashed out, attacking both her and Essex in unison. Enterprise retaliated with a laser of her own, cleaving through the fire and forcing it to split into twin streams; faster but easier to dodge. She leapt over one and took the brunt of the second with her bow, wincing as her fingers were burnt by the searing heat in seconds. She forced herself through the pulsating pain and made it through the fire, swiftly lashing out with another gold arrow – this one cutting through Akagi's underarm, transforming into even more bombers in the air behind her.

The whining engines of Stuka bombers suddenly pierced the air again and Enterprise cursed, only now remembering them. She spun on her heel, raising her hand to shoot down some more with her Gift – only to hear the distinct thrumming of fighter rotors.

_TATATATATATAT-_

The bombers had barely ducked out from the clouds before machine gun fire let into them, a swarm of Eagle Union and Royal Navy fighters diving behind them chewing apart the Ironblood bombers. What few Ironblood fighters were there swiftly whirled around, unloading into the new targets, but they were outnumbered two-to-one now; burning chunks of plane debris falling like rain down onto the battlefield.

Enterprise recognised the planes swiftly. _'Hornet, Illustrious... seems like Essex got to them in time...'_

Confidence flooded her heart and Enterprise turned, meeting Akagi's furious gaze – and raised her bow, taking aim once more even as debris fell around them.

''Shall we continue?''

X-x-X

''Zuikaku!''

Zuikaku grunted in acknowledgement, dropping to her knees and ducking under the shrieking sapphire flames; wincing as it narrowly avoided hitting her ponytail. She slashed up with her sword and dispelled the flames with her Gift, _[Fateful Wind]_ – the whipping winds cutting the fire apart with ease.

Kaga shot her a briefly annoyed look, one Zuikaku returned. The two of them were evenly matched; their Gifts pretty much countered each other. Zuikaku's wind cut apart her fire, but her fire could push back her wind on occasion. That left their riggings, but with Shoukaku backing her up Kaga wasn't in any position to overpower them. She may be from the illustrious First Carrier Division, but that didn't mean crap when she was in a two-on-one without her sister to back her up.

Swiftly Zuikaku rushed to close the distance, her fighters coming in overhead and peppering Kaga with bullets; the Kitsune replying with a dome of blue fire, protecting herself. It lasted long enough to stop the fighter's bullets before Zuikaku swung her sword, razor-sharp winds blowing the blue flames apart and causing an array of small cuts to appear on Kaga's body – eliciting a sharp grunt from the fox-woman, her expression tightening as blood was drawn.

''You're slow...!'' Kaga's barked, raising her arm.

Zuikaku's only warning was the air heating up before pillars of sapphire flame erupted from the earth, melting the dirt and stone beneath her feet. The carrier winced as her right arm was briefly engulfed by the fire, searing pain shooting through her before she yanked the limb back; her sleeve obliterated and her skin marred with ugly burns. She pushed down the stabbing agony and refocused on her foe, running her hand along the flat of her sword and retaliating with a wave of bombers, letting them transform mid-flight.

Kaga's eyes narrowed and she flicked her wrist, causing her _[Flames of Tsukuyomi] _to converge inwards – forming a shield that incinerated the bombers mid-flight, their frames disintegrating near-instantly from the sheer heat. However with the flames in front of her Kaga couldn't see the twin cranes, and the moment she dispelled the fire – she found Zuikaku right there, already swinging her katana down in an overhead strike.

''Tch...!'' Kaga raised her rigging, blocking the blow with her flight deck.

The katana sunk in an inch but not more, rendering Zuikaku immobile – something Zuikaku soon realised the error of. Seething sapphire flames left Kaga's free hand, impacting the crane dead-centre in the stomach and shooting her backwards with a shriek of pain, part of her crimson dress disintegrating near-instantly and her stomach taking the brunt of the damage. As if by some miracle the flames diverted off to the side before they could do too much damage, glancing off her midsection and burning her side instead. A painful, but far less lethal wound.

Kaga clearly intended to press the attack – had Shoukaku's planes not intervened. A chain of explosions engulfed Kaga, the Kitsune's bark of pain signalling she was still conscious from the air-strike. Shoukaku quickly followed up, her expression coldly determined as she swept a hand out, directing her fighters down and causing the planes to open fire; a hailstorm of bullets raining down on the stunned fox-woman drawing rivets of blood all over.

Sapphire flames swiftly blossomed around her and converged, forming a miniature dome to shield her from the outside – giving Kaga some brief breathing room.

_'Since when... did those two... get so strong...?' _Kaga wondered in disbelief, forcing herself to stand up straight. _'Have they really... kept up their training, so intensely?'_

The thought struck a chord inside Kaga. She had been training a lot too, as had Akagi – but mainly on her Gift. She had confidence in her rigging, that she had perfected it as best she could. Sure, she could always grow stronger, but she always assumed she had neared her maximum potential. Any gains she could achieve would be miniscule, so she vetoed training her planes in favour of her newfound Gift, one that vastly outmatched anything a rigging could muster.

And yet, here she was, _losing_ to her juniors. One of whom was barely experienced with her Gift, and one who didn't even _have _a Gift in the first place. Logic dictated that her flames should simply overpower them, that it would just take a single crucial blow and it'll all be over, but fate itself seemed to be against her. They just wouldn't stay down, no matter how many hits she landed nor how badly she singed them.

Had abstaining from training her rigging... made her _weaker?_

''No...'' Kaga's lips thinned, her fangs showing as she snarled. ''I will not lose...!''

Around her the flames grew in intensity, shrieking in tandem with her prideful fury. She swung her arm out and blew away her dome of sapphire flames, summoning to her hand three blue shikigami planes.

''For Akagi-neesama...'' Kaga whispered heatedly, speaking more to herself than her opponents. ''For Amagi-dono... _I refuse to fall here!_''

The flames screeched in agreement, and with her mental beckoning they surged forth in a tidal wave, sweeping over the forest floor and igniting countless trees. Zuikaku and Shoukaku leapt over the main wave before Kaga didn't give them room to breathe, sweeping her hand out and summoning countless tendrils of sapphire fire, converging on them from all directions.

Autumn wind slashed out in all directions, frantically trying to counter the pyroclastic serpents – but there was too many. They encircled the duo mid-air, engulfing them in a literal orb of fire; and closed in on them.

_BOOM!_

The flames roared as they erupted like a bomb, the frothing fireball detonating into a glorious plume of lunar splendour. Kaga let the flames rage for several painfully long seconds before dismissing them, intent on seeing the damage she dealt. The result was, while intended, surprising.

''Nn... y-you got me good, aha...''

''Shoukaku-nee...!''

Kaga met Shoukaku's dryly-mirthful eyes, surprised to see Zuikaku only lightly burned... and Shoukaku to be greatly wounded. Her kimono barely covering her modesty and hanging off her curvy frame, her hair singed at the tips, ugly and painful-looking burns marring her formerly-flawless skin... she had clearly taken the brunt of the attack for her sister. That, in itself, was not surprising.

But how did she? It was from all directions. There was no way she could've blocked it unless-!

Kaga's eyes widened. ''You-!''

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

All thoughts in Kaga's skull were immediately extinguished as a titanic, daresay _divine _cataclysm erupted in the distance. Blinding gold light exploded out in a terrifyingly huge dome, so massive it took up half of the horizon and blew apart the rain clouds over it. The earth violently trembled beneath her and the Kitsune stumbled, gasping in shock as the entire forest seemed ready to collapse into hell itself – parts of the battlefield splitting apart and rupturing, large chunks of ground rising while others descended, leaving gaps as big as ten feet wide all over the place.

''What... is that...?'' Kaga whispered in disbelief. ''Such power...''

For a split-second she thought it might be the _gods themselves _intervening, such was the terrifying majesty of the explosion. Her mind raced for a reason of who could be responsible, who wielded such powerful gold light – and as she thought back to one day in particular, she found the answer. On the day she walked by the Royal Navy training halls early in the morning, and laid witness to a certain queen firing a golden laser from her sceptre. Queen Elizabeth.

''M-Monster...'' The word slipped from Kaga's shocked lips unbidden, cold fear stabbing into her heart.

She always knew the infamous Iron Queen was strong... but _this _strong? Strong enough to create an explosion that huge; powerful enough to cause _earthquakes _from _miles away?_ It was ridiculous. Stupid. Completely, utterly-

_-terrifying._

Suddenly a loud boom behind her snapped Kaga back to attention, glancing behind her and gazing back at Akagi. Her brunette sister was gritting her teeth and had a bleeding hole in her side, one hand clutching her wound before she deliberately cauterized it shut – screaming through her teeth from the pain. Seeing her sister in such pain ignited a moral dilemma in her heart, almost tempted to call Akagi off, to beckon for their retreat.

They were outnumbered and outgunned. It was only a matter of time until Queen Elizabeth made her way over after whatever battle she had waged, and then it would be over.

But if Akagi refused to leave... then she would remain fighting, even if it meant her sinking, once again.

X-x-X

How many arrows had she fired?

The question struck Enterprise as she let loose another gold arrow, ignoring the ache in her burned arm as she drew back the string again. Akagi disintegrated the soaring arrow before it could fully transform, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the silver arrow that followed – a hiss of pain escaping her pursed lips as the arrow detonated into a plume of star-speckled light.

Enterprise's expression tightened as she landed, her foot nearly slipping on the distinctly unstable rubble. The cataclysmic explosion had rendered the battlefield even more hazardous, and put her at a disadvantage – she _needed _long sight-lines to fire her arrows and lasers, whereas Akagi could just weave her flames around the landscape; evident by the myriad of singed-black earth and rock. They were still evenly matched thanks to Essex's continued intervention; constantly hitting Akagi when the carrier least expected it, distracting her long enough for Enterprise to get back up again and return fire.

''Mn...'' The carrier grimaced as baleful heat tickled her cheek, forewarning her of the danger.

With quick reflexes she dropped down onto one knee, tucking into a roll; but the tip of her cap caught fire as the wave of burgundy fire swept overhead. The fire was smothered as she rolled, leaving nothing to distract her from sweeping a beam of silver _[Starlight] _to her left, cleaving through the stone and eliciting a shout of alarm from Akagi, the fox-woman hidden behind her flames.

Enterprise stumbled to her feet and quickly rushed up the incline – before jumping down into the ditch on the other side, created by the rupturing ground. She pressed her back against the wall and took a few seconds to breath, her chest heaving with how much she was panting. Dodging bombs was one thing. Dodging a near-infinite supply of flames was another, doubly so when she was exhausting herself mentally with overusing her _[Starlight] _so much.

Someone jumped into the ditch with her and she nearly lashed out with a reflexive beam of light – only to relax at the sight of Essex. Their gazes met and they shared a grim smile, their myriad of injuries making them look like they just climbed out of a furnace. Burns, ruined clothes and soot, dried blood and open wounds... Vestal would be pissed when they got back.

''How are you on mobility?'' Enterprise asked, nodding towards her companion's legs.

Essex shifted from foot to foot. ''Decent. Not perfect, but I'm still too fast for her to hit half the time.''

Enterprise nodded, summoning golden light between her fingertips and drawing another arrow. ''Good. Keep hitting her flank, I'll draw her fire. Regroup here in five minutes; I'll make sure to delay her.''

''You got it.'' Essex gave a quick, mock-salute – before bending her knees and jumping up, one hand grasping the edge of the ditch and yanking herself up while firing her crossbow with her free hand.

Furious curses came from Akagi and a bellowing wave of fire roared over the top of the ditch. Enterprise pressed her back against the wall of dirt and counted down in her head, her rapid heartbeats distracting her only slightly – and as she reached the number five the fire passed overhead, leaving the air clear. She put her foot against the wall and kicked off it, spinning mid-jump and firing the arrow into the sky.

The sound of the booming arrow drew Akagi's attention, twin fireballs lobbing towards her not even a second later. Enterprise cleaved them in half with her own Gift, detonating the fireballs prematurely and allowing her to land on her feet, leaping back to put some distance between her and Akagi. However the Kitsune had cottoned onto her game, no longer trying to close the distance and instead continuing to hurl increasingly accurate fireballs at her, each one detonating into plumes of raging burgundy fire.

Enterprise's expression tightened and she dodged the incoming orbs, returning fire with a laser and successfully hitting Akagi's leg, earning a pained growl from the woman. The wound slowed her down enough that Essex managed to score a hit of her own, a laser piercing through Akagi's shoulder and causing her arm to abruptly go limp, the ligament cut. Or rather, obliterated.

''Pesky bug...!'' Akagi snarled and swept her remaining hand behind her, the destructive wave of fire briefly enveloping Essex – before the blue-haired carrier leapt out of the fire, grimacing deeply and with embers clinging to her blackening forearms.

Akagi clenched her fist, causing all the flames to suddenly surge upwards, threatening to engulf Essex – causing the aforementioned carrier to go wide-eyed, an inaudible curse flying from her lips. Enterprise hastily raised her arm and fired, a beam of pure _[Starlight]_ screeching across the distance and just-barely missing Akagi's hand and soaring past-

_-only to curve a hard right and pierced through her chest._

For a moment, time stood still. Enterprise stared in shock, her disbelieving eyes soaking in Akagi's expression as it morphed into shock, the beam of silver light protruding straight out her chest.

Time resumed and the remainder of the beam left Enterprise's open palm, following the impossible right-angle turn and escaping out past Akagi's gaping chest, wisps of silver light fluttering through the gap where her heart was. For a split-second Akagi was frozen, her hand numbly coming up to touch the gaping hole in her heart, no blood dripping from the cauterized wound.

''A... Ah...?'' Akagi slid her eyes up – and met Enterprise's equally shocked eyes. ''What did... how did...?''

''I'm sorry, senpai.''

Enterprise swivelled her gaze to the left, her eyes landing on a battered and bruised Shoukaku. Her kimono was in shreds, burned all over and her flawless pale skin was marred with ugly burns. Just walking was visible difficult, each step deliberate and a limp in her left leg. Yet what caught Enterprise's attention the most, was Shoukaku's face.

She was crying. Silent, trickling tears that dribbled down the curve of her round face, almost indistinguishable from the rain that was slowly returning in the abrupt absence of Akagi's searing flames.

''Shoukaku...?'' Akagi's voice was a whisper, stumbling a step. ''You...?''

Shoukaku smiled sorrowfully, the curve of her cheeks only accentuating her tears. ''You're a really d-dumb senpai, you know? Not once... not once did you even ask if I had a Gift. Maybe if you did, I wouldn't have had to do this...''

Akagi took a step closer to her old comrade, stumbling down to her knees. Shoukaku continued like she hadn't moved.

''_[Fateful Crane]. _That, is my Gift. The ability to manipulate fate itself.'' Shoukaku continued, the rain beginning to fall heavier on them all. ''Even if Enterprise-san missed... if fate decides your time is now, you can't stop it, s-senpai...''

''I'm sorry...'' Shoukaku raised her bloodied and burned hand. ''But... I refuse... I refuse to let you kill my companions, because of your damn pride!''

Her trembling shout echoed throughout the still air, nothing but the falling rain and the crackling fire answering her.

Akagi stared in open shock at the white-haired crane, her brain simply unable to compute the information given to her. Her mind stuttered and faltered, failing to process the lack of heartbeats or her rapidly-numbing appendages. What little burgundy fire that remained around her rapidly dissipated into nothing, leaving the pouring rain to pound numbly onto her scalp.

Dimly the carrier registered Kaga letting loose a terrified howl, calling out to her, but the words felt numb. Crimson eyes of disbelief met Shoukaku's tearful ones, a thousand unspoken apologises in her eyes and a thousand more to come. Had Shoukaku been the one Wahr'rot tried to warn her of, and not Zuikaku? Had she been wrong all along?

Shakily Akagi shifted her knee forwards, outstretching her hand towards her former comrade, her former _confidant_ – and fell flat on the dirt, her strength leaving her.

_'Why...?'_

The thought echoed in Akagi's skull, her mind turning towards that one word over and over again. It was impossible to think, her mind itself slowing down and circling back around, strangely refusing to leave that thought. Her body felt numb and her Gift wouldn't respond to her. She tried to breathe but her chest only tingled. She tried to speak and her lips slurred a wordless wheeze. Nothing but the pouring rain pummelling her fading hearing reached her mind.

_'Why...?'_

Akagi's vision blurred, the scorched-black dirt going out of focus. Even though she was less than an inch from it she couldn't see it, something hot stinging her eyes. She wanted to wipe them away on instinct, but her body didn't react. She was dying.

_She was dying._

Something in her heart pulsated. _'No...'_

Images flashed in her mind. Amagi, Kaga... her family. She wasn't ready to face Amagi yet. She wasn't strong enough, not graceful enough – not _good _enough. She hadn't achieved all that she said she would, fulfilled every promise, defeated every Siren she claimed she would – she had so much to do, so much to achieve! She couldn't die here, she couldn't... she...

_'I...'_

Amagi's face flashed in her mind. Sweet, loving, always there for her. Supportive and motherly, proud but gentle. Someone who she always wanted to do proud. Someone who _fate_ took away.

_'I...' _Akagi's breathing slowed. _'I... refuse...!'_

Something eldritch touched her mind. Wahr'rot. Its touch was invasive and ugly, wiping away all thoughts of Amagi and whispering ceaseless nothings to her, a million voices taunting her. Beckoning her. Teasing her. She couldn't understand what they wanted.

But she understood what they were offering.

_'I refuse...!' _Her body twitched, her numb fingers curling into the scorched dirt.

Shoukaku entered her mind. Her lovable idiot of a kouhai. Sharp-tongued but wise, protective but kind. She loved-

Her face was wiped from her mind, devoured by the voices.

Akagi's chest seized with new, unnatural life. ''I...!''

Thinking became impossible. Intangible weight built in her skull, her mind stretching to its limit as something dark took residence and dug its tendrils in deep, all thoughts of 'love' leaving her mind. Stolen by the ancient entity flooding her nerves. Parts of her body regenerated of their own accord, ethereal energy restoring her body back to prime condition.

And in some mad fervour, she screeched.

''_I REFUSE!_''

Something snapped – and Akagi screamed as divine burgundy flames _shrieked _into existence around her, ungodly power shoving itself into her soul and tearing her apart at the seams.

Enterprise could only stare in shocked disbelief, gazing at the spiralling pillar of seething burgundy flames that surged high into the sky, evaporating the falling rain and punching a hole in the clouds, the sheer heat of the flames melting the earth and threatening to _ionize the air _around it. The ground around Akagi was obliterated, _consumed _by the ravenous flames and growing so hot Enterprise was worried she'd catch on fire from being so close. But even with the deafening roar of the flames – it did little to stifle Akagi's agonising _screams_.

''_Nee-sama...!_''

Enterprise's eyes shot to the side, alarm filling her as she saw Kaga rushing in. ''Kaga, wait-!''

Too late. Kaga touched the edge of the burgundy fire, no doubt trying to pull Akagi out of it – only to scream herself as the flames hungrily shot up her arm. Enterprise was moving in a heartbeat, running towards the divine pillar of fire and yanking Kaga back by her tails, throwing her back before the flames could consume her entirely.

The white-haired fox hit the ground and rolled, and didn't get back up. Alive, but unconscious – and with horrific burns marring her entire right arm and shoulder, what little skin left blackened and still sizzling.

_**Within The Crimson Purgatory I Rule**_

The pillar of divine flame pulsated, and Enterprise paled as she watched the deep burgundy colour darken, twisting inwards and becoming an onyx black, so dark it seemed to absorb light itself. There was a terrifying majesty to it, feeling the increasingly hot heat against her skin until she started to feel light-headed, the oxygen around her thinning as the flames devoured them ruthlessly, hungry like a mad dog.

_**Over The Finite Sun I Preside**_

_'What in the world...?' _Enterprise could only stare, a cold weight bearing down on her soul as the deafening words boomed around her, spoken not by any mortal voice, but by something far, far older, twisting its voice to fit their infantile language.

_**Extinguish We May, But Not Before Immolating The Heavens**_

Twin crimson eyes gleamed in the midnight flames, the roaring fire making them waver and flicker like twin embers. They ascended the pillar like some ungodly tall giant, never growing in size yet seeming so petrifying when hovering several dozen feet up in the air.

_**By Our Word, The World Will Remember Our Name.**_

With a calamitous rush the flames whipped inwards before blowing outwards, streams of onyx fire charring the landscape and forcing Enterprise to leap back, dragging the unconscious Kaga with her.

The black flames dissipated swiftly, lasting barely a few seconds before they faded. Enterprise's eyes shot up, honing in on the individual hovering in the air, wisps of black fire still clinging to their frame. Nine fox tails swayed slowly without a breeze, fair skin and partially-exposed breasts greeted her, no chest wound in sight; instead replaced by a horrifying webwork of crimson threads that patched the skin between her breasts together.

It was Akagi's eyes that earned Enterprise's full, undivided attention, however. Midnight black sclera that backed against their tiny crimson pinpricks, so small she almost didn't notice them against the sea of blackness. And as they stared down at her with alien emotionless, she realised a single, utterly terrifying fact.

This wasn't Akagi. Not anymore.

_This was Wahr'rot._

_**''World Ender: Amaterasu.''**_

The words were spoken in Akagi's voice, yet her mouth didn't move – her voice transmitting through the air around them, booming in its intensity.

''Akagi...?'' Enterprise whispered. She wasn't sure what compelled her to break the silence; some deep-seeded, desperate hope that her old rival was in there.

Akagi turned towards her slowly, no emotion in her eyes.

Then the air heated up.

Enterprise's eyes widened. ''Mov-!''

Searing, blistering black fire erupted all around her in massive pillars, the sheer intensity of the heat making her eyes sting. Hastily Enterprise grabbed Kaga and ran, leaping through a gap between the roaring black pillars and landing on the rapidly-drying earth, leaping again a split-second before another pillar shrieked into existence, incinerating the air where she had previously stood.

Enterprise landed on a discarded log, throwing Kaga deeper into the forest and whirling around, her instincts screaming a warning. Not a second later a tendril of black fire shot past her, scorching her thigh and ripping a gasp from her lips. Her hand snapped up and she shot a thick beam of _[Starlight]_ towards Akagi, the possessed fox-woman leaping through her own fire without a hint of pain, her skin blistering from the heat. Her beam didn't make it halfway before a pillar of flame engulfed it too, dissipating a split-second after its duty was done and leaving Akagi free to lunge in closer, one hand outstretched as if to grab her.

''Duck!''

Enterprise followed her instinct and obeyed, throwing her weight to the right – and dodging the beam of silver light that shot through Akagi's shoulder, incidentally passing through the space where Enterprise had previously been standing. Akagi paused mid-step and tilted her head to the side, glancing back towards the grimacing Essex.

''I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, Akagi, but like hell I'll let you burn Enterprise! You'll have to get through me first!'' Essex proclaimed and raised her hand warningly; wisps of silver light congregating in her palm.

Akagi said nothing, merely turning towards Essex – and an absolute _tsunami _of black fire suddenly appeared around her, rushing out in a massive wave. Enterprise took the opportunity to manifest a silver arrow, grasping it in her hand and throwing the lance-shaped object – only for Akagi to reach up and _grab it_, and incinerateit before it could detonate. Akagi didn't even deign to turn towards her, a rushing wave of black fire screeching towards her with twice the speed that Akagi's normal Gift did.

''N-Nn...!'' Enterprise grit her teeth as her arm was caught in the fire, utter agony shooting through her nerves before they went completely numb, stilted agony stabbing at her shoulder; the only part not caught in the searing fire.

The carrier yanked her arm out the rush of onyx fire and gripped her bow tighter, her fingers numb but retaining their grip. Desperately she tried to summon a golden arrow to summon more planes but Akagi was on her before she could think, suddenly lunging at her with cold ruthlessness. The very air around the fox-woman was so hot it made her vision blur, and when Akagi made a swipe for her face the tips of her hair got singed and nearly ignited, the caustic burn of ozone attacking her nose.

Whirring engines roared overhead and a barrage of bombs fell from Zuikaku and Shoukaku's planes – but they were incinerated before they even hit the ground, a thick serpent of onyx fire shooting up and consuming the ordnance. The attack however distracted Akagi for a brief half-second, granting Enterprise the time to bend her knees and kick off the ground, desperately trying to make some distance from the near-literal deity.

Enterprise landed on an uneven patch of ground, stumbling as her foot slid. The single second granted enough time for Akagi to attack – and Enterprise's mind went blank as her rival's fist buried itself into her stomach, and _exploded_.

Her mind stuttered and faltered, wind whistling in her ear. It was only when she hit the ground neck-first did she realise she was blown back, wheezing in air as she tumbled to a stop. Her left hand blindly fumbled out, searching for her bow, but it had gotten lost somewhere mid-flight. She cracked her eyes open and her vision blurred, the charred hellscape greeting her; sickening blurs of black, orange and red meeting her eyes.

It took Enterprise a moment to push herself up, coughing ragged as she climbed to her knees, her stomach tingling with pain. When she dared to glance down she could only see a mess of black and angry red skin, a strange hollowness in her abdomen. She wasn't sure she wanted to see, so she looked up-

-and found herself staring into Akagi's eyes.

The fox-woman stared at her with eerie emotionless even as whipping torrents of onyx fire lashed out in the background, holding Zuikaku, Shoukaku and Essex at bay. Silver lasers and orange-tinted wind slashed through the raging bonfire but they were fighting a losing battle, unable to overpower the divine flames that were empowered by the control of a _god_.

''Akagi...'' Enterprise croaked, stumbling to her feet. Her knees buckled but she forced herself to stand, grunting as they wavered beneath her.

Akagi said nothing, simply walking towards her with that same slow gait, completely expressionless.

''This isn't you...'' Enterprise tried to reach out, to see if Akagi was still in there – but her pinprick eyes didn't show any recognition. Just absolute nothingness, as if she was so far beneath her notice – _Wahr'rot notice –_ that she wasn't worth the effort.

The air began to grow hotter as Akagi grew closer, the dirt crackling beneath them. ''Snap out of it...''

''Think about Kaga...!''

Akagi paused mid-step, and Enterprise's hope soared. Then something dark flickered through Akagi's eyes, all too familiar to the silver-haired carrier. An emotion she had seen far too many times, and one she never wanted to see, even if she knew she was deserving of it. Hate.

In what felt like a heartbeat Akagi was moving, lunging at her with a fist cocked back, onyx flame burning around her clenched fist. With her face contorted in hate, a snarl beginning to cross her features, she looked like an angry god coming to claim vengeance. Enterprise mustered every ounce of energy she could, willing her power to protect her-

-only for a person to step in front of her.

_**BOOM!**_

An explosion erupted in front of her and Enterprise went flying head over heels, gasping as she landed hard on her back. She threw a hand out and dug her fingers into the dry dirt, slowing her tumble to a stop; her shoulder aching from the hard jolt. For a moment all she could do was blink, stuck in a daze as her mind stuttered and failed to register her surroundings, unable to snap out of it.

''F-Fuck...''

The rasping, pain-filled voice, however, _did_ snap her out of it.

Enterprise jerked her head up so fast she gave herself whiplash, her blurry eyes gazing across the war-torn battlefield – until she laid eyes on the woman laying a few feet ahead of her, laying on her back. One hand was wrapped over her stomach as she kicked her legs, clearly trying to get back up but failing to muster the strength; her chest jerking up with a painful cough.

Essex.

_'No, no no no...' _Enterprise tried to stand but her knees failed her, sending her stumbling down to her knees – but even then she crawled, clawing through the dirt as she rushed over to her companion's side.

''Essex...!'' Enterprise's voice was hoarse – whether from the ungodly temperature around them or an injury, she couldn't tell; her throat so scratchy it almost hurt to speak. ''Why did...?!''

The blue-haired carrier coughed, giving her a strained grin. ''Heh... c-can't let you... be the hero... all the time... eh?''

Enterprise slid one arm under Essex's back, trying to get her other underneath her knees. ''Idiot... don't do something so reckless! We need to fall back; Akagi's too strong as she is, we can link up with-!''

''I ain't... going anywhere, senpai...''

Confusion filled the elder carrier. ''What do you-?!''

The words died on her tongue as Essex let her arm drop, revealing the full extent of the damage. Her blue dress was burned away, alongside _everything _beneath it. Skin, muscle, organs – there was just a massive, fist-sized _hole_ in the centre of her abdomen. Not even her spine had been spared, the two severed joints of white marred black by the intense heat of Akagi's fist, her insides partially cauterized by the heat – but even then she was still bleeding, profuse amounts bubbling out from the parts not seared shut.

''Essex...'' Enterprise whispered, ice-cold fright slithering through her veins.

The blue-haired woman laughed – a ragged, wheezing sound that came out more grim than amused. ''Hah... it's just... a f-flesh wound... ha... ha...''

Enterprise shook her head in frantic denial, panic bubbling inside her. She jerked her shoulders back and threw her jacket off, hastily yanking it around and pressing it onto the gaping hole, unheeding of Essex's strained groan; pain flickering across her visage. She pressed down hard, trying in vain to slow the blood flow. Someone had to have seen the destruction, they'd come see – and they'd call Vestal, and then-

-and then?

_'She's too far gone.'_

The thought hit her like a bucket of cold water. Enterprise shook her head furiously, unheeding of the hot sting in her eyes as she pressed down on the gaping wound, feeling her jacket slip inside the hole due to its sheer size. Her thick black coat was soaked in a matter of second, the biting scent of copper stabbing at her nose and making her sick. Blood never bothered her before. That didn't mean she didn't loathe it.

''S-Senpai...'' Essex shifted; wincing as she moved her upper body, but not her lower half. No spine to move it. ''Get... get out of here...''

Enterprise pressed harder. ''I'm not leaving you!''

Essex coughed; crimson ichor dribbling down the side of her cheek. ''Akagi... is still out there... she'll... come back.''

Enterprise shot a glance up. Akagi was fighting Shoukaku and Zuikaku, the twin cranes desperately trying to avoid the pillars of black flame that erupted around them; burns marring their bodies. What was more frightening was the fact that Akagi didn't even look focused; she had the same expressionless, almost disinterested expression on her face that she first had. She wasn't taking this seriously. She didn't need to; she was leagues above them now.

No... _she _wasn't leagues above them. _Wahr'rot _was.

Essex groaned again, immediately earning Enterprise's undivided attention. She pressed down hard on the wound, refusing to accept how drenched her jacket was becoming and gently lifting Essex's upper back up.

''C-C'mon...'' Enterprise murmured desperately. ''We need to get you... we can...''

A lithe hand suddenly grasped her own, pulling it off the jacket on her stomach. ''Nn... I'm... finished, senpai. Just _go_.''

The carrier shook her head furiously. ''Are you not listening?! I won't leave without you!''

''If you don't... then we're dying here... together...'' Essex grit out, grabbing her by the shirt. ''Don't die... for my stupid ass...''

''I'm. Not. Leaving.'' Enterprise reiterated heavily, clutching the bleeding woman close. ''I _can't_ leave without you.''

Essex's visage softened, a sparkle of pained mirth in her orange eyes. ''Keh... guess I really am... important to ya... huh...?''

''More than you know.'' The silver-haired woman murmured, wincing as Essex coughed sharply again; spitting out some blood before it could clot in her throat.

An explosion ruptured in the distance, the heat brushing over them even from such a great distance. Enterprise could only watch it helplessly, all her strength seeming so worthless in that moment. All her training, all her practice – and this was the result. Her kouhai, her _lover, _dying in her arms and her other lover battling to save her life against a literal _deity_.

''Mn...''

Enterprise shot a look down, giving Essex a hard shake. ''Don't fall asleep... please...''

''I ain't...'' Essex murmured, her breathing slowing down. ''I'm... I'm holdin' out just... fine...''

Enterprise clutched Essex tighter, a quivering laugh escaping her throat; stinging tears running down her cheeks. ''S-Sure you are...''

Essex tried to laugh too, but it came out more like a slow cough. Enterprise pretended not to notice how pale she was getting.

''You know...'' Essex's voice was quieter, almost a soft murmur. ''I always... kinda wanted it like this...''

''What?''

''Death.'' Essex said, her gaze sliding up to her face – staring as if soaking in her visage for the last time. ''I always... thought it'd be... kinda nice, to die in your arms... y'know...?''

Enterprise's chest trembled. A laugh or a sob, she didn't know. Probably both.

''Hah...'' Essex gave a weak laugh too, her lips twitching up. The movement was forced.

Slowly Essex's orange eyes slid off her face, gazing up instead at the evening sky; partially concealed by the columns of black smoke rising upwards. ''It feels... unfair... you know? We just... got close... and then... this... happens...''

Enterprise tried to speak but her throat closed up; nodding quickly instead.

Essex drew a long breath, her eyes sliding further to the side; never leaving the evening sky. ''Don't... do anything... stupid... I'll be... waiting... for... you...''

Enterprise opened her mouth to speak – only for her breath to hitch in her throat as Essex continued.

''I'm coming... _Ausburne..._''

A beat. Enterprise didn't release the breath she held, gazing down at Essex's delicate face. Her orange eyes remained open, unblinking... and gained an almost-glazed quality to them as the light left her eyes. In her heart she felt something slowly refill, the muted hollowness in her soul repairing itself... taking back the Gift she had given Essex.

Enterprise shook her. ''Essex...?''

Silence.

The carrier shook her again. ''Essex... y-you...?''

A sob wracked at her throat, the truth clear as day – yet he denied it. She shook Essex again and again, garbled pleads to wake up escaping her tightening throat, but Essex never shifted. Her head lolled off to the side and her neck bent at an uncomfortable angle, almost making her seem like a doll. A beloved, cruelly taken doll.

Explosions ruptured in the distance. Through tearful eyes Enterprise gazed up, her eyeballs stinging from the roaring heat in the distance. Movement flickered and she noticed Zuikaku. That was right.

Zuikaku was still out there.

_Akagi was still out there._

Something shifted, a pulse echoing in her heart. Through the torrent of emotions pounding in her skull she could feel a heavy presence begin to arrive. Helios. There was no words she could say to it, no screams she could make to express her emotions. No amount of anguished cries, furious yells nor terrible wails could convey what she felt. Helios didn't acknowledge a cent of it. Maybe it didn't understand it; maybe it just didn't care. Enterprise didn't know.

What she did know, was what it offered. A mental nudge, an incoherent murmur. It didn't penetrate her mind with words, as if the mere act of contacting her was difficult, but the deity conveyed the offer regardless.

An offer of _power_.

Enterprise took it.

_**Shine And Sparkle**_

The words boomed in her skull and in the air around her, spoken not by any mortal voice, yet when she tried to focus on it she couldn't describe what the booming intonation sounded like. A voiceless voice.

_**Rise Far and Reign Down**_

She loosened her hold on Essex, gently laying her down on the ground. She swept her hand over her glazed eyes, mercifully shutting them.

_**Tendrils of Piercing Hands**_

Enterprise stood, her skin tickling with etheric power.

_**Unfaltering And Flawless**_

What tears she still held were disintegrated, her skin thrumming with power. Reassuring her. Supporting her. _Protecting her._

_**Accurate And Lethal**_

Her gait was slow, crunching burnt dirt beneath her feet. Up ahead Akagi turned to face her, tiny crimson pinpricks suddenly honing in on her.

_**Ten Thousand Eyes That Glisten**_

Enterprise met the possessed Akagi's eyes unflinchingly. She wasn't afraid.

_**Unshackle The Tears of Heaven**_

Akagi snarled, the black flames around her roaring in challenge.

_**And By My Command**_

Enterprise inclined her head, gazing down at her opponent with glowing silver eyes, her sclera painting itself the deepest of blacks.

_**Reign Down Onto All My Enemies**_

Her body felt weightless, her feet lifting off the ruined ground.

_**For All The Lights In The Sky Are Stars**_

She raised her arm, hand outstretched.

_**And All The Lights On The Seas Are My Enemies.**_

In a single second, speaking without moving her tongue an inch – Enterprise spoke.

_**''World Ender: Andromeda.''**_

Then the world was engulfed in silver light.

X-x-X

Zuikaku wondered if her heart stopped when Akagi charged Enterprise. She was sure it stopped when Essex threw herself in front of the silver-haired woman; both blown back by the explosion and tumbling down into a shallow ditch.

Of course, her first emotion was panic. Then following swiftly in second was anger – and anger she gave into, unleashing bomber after bomber at Akagi, swinging her sword so wildly her arm hurt and casting sweeping waves of lethally-sharp wind, cutting Akagi's kimono to near-ribbons. The relentless attack succeeded in drawing Akagi's attention, the fox-woman almost-idly shifting her gaze over to them.

Then the temperature skyrocketed, and pillars of black flame suddenly erupted out of the earth around them.

''Nn...!'' Zuikaku winced as the flames licked at her heel, scorching her footwear and forcing her to be barefoot; the jagged stone and dirt stabbing into her sole.

That was the least of her concerns however. The brunette swallowed as Akagi slowly began walking towards her, the very earth beneath her near-instantly blackening just from her presence. Without a single gesture the woman summoned a small ocean of black fire, launching it out like a massive tidal wave too big to dodge. Zuikaku grit her teeth and called on her Gift, swinging her sword in a mad flurry and sending out whipping winds to disrupt the flames; carving a small gash in the thick wall.

It came at her fast, giving her no more time. She leapt through the small gap, wincing as pain stabbed at her legs and shoulders; tendrils of evil fire nipping at her already-burned skin. She landed on smouldering dirt, the ground painfully hot against her bare foot, but she had no time to think about it before a serpent of black flame was rushing towards her with a screech.

It never reached her. Shoukaku stepped out in front of her, gritting her teeth as she used her landing deck to take the brunt of the blow; but even then a lot of the fire slithered past, scorching her arm and shoulder badly – but the white-haired crane didn't fall back, stifling her cries as she took the blow.

''Shoukaku-nee!'' Zuikaku caught her sister when she fell, the black flame serpent dissipating into wisps.

''I-I'm fine...'' Shoukaku gave a tight smile, failing to hide her pain. Her landing deck was completely ruined, parts of it melted if not outright obliterated. ''I can't seem to use my Gift on her anymore... aha...''

Zuikaku grimaced, flickering her gaze up to Akagi. The alien-eyed woman just stared back, still maintaining that infuriatingly slow walk, as if there was no rush at all. As if it didn't matter how much distance was between them.

''Guess you can't turn fate on a god, huh...?'' Zuikaku tried to jest, but it came out grimmer than she intended.

She stiffened as Akagi moved; a slight bend of her knees was the only warning. Then she launched herself at them with godly speed, outpacing a _Destroyer _with her enhanced speed. Zuikaku threw Shoukaku aside and raised her blade, gritting her teeth as Akagi's fist struck the flat of her sword; a shockwave rupturing the earth beneath them and destabilising the ground at their feet.

The edges of her clothes began to hiss and ignite, prompting Zuikaku to hastily leap back – but Akagi gave no quarter. She lunged with mechanical but ruthless ferocity, a bellowing crest of midnight fire erupting from her swinging arm and scorching the crane's legs – a sharp cry of pain escaping Zuikaku as she fell, crashing down onto her shoulder with a wheezing gasp. She pushed herself up and quickly tried to stand; only to cry out as her legs stabbed in protest, giving out under her and leaving her a tangled mess.

The temperature around her rapidly skyrocketed, and when Zuikaku snapped her head back – she found Akagi lunging towards her. That was until a fighter plane spiralled down and crashed straight into the fox-woman, disintegrating in seconds but still sending her skidding back a dozen feet.

The eerie part was that Akagi didn't blink. She looked like she barely registered the plane at all – simply flexing her shoulders, and causing the temperature around to reach near-apocalyptic levels, the air warping around her and the turning the blackened earth around her into molten slag. Instead Akagi shifted her gaze to the right, and as Zuikaku followed the possessed woman's gaze... she found her staring at Shoukaku.

Zuikaku's heart dropped. ''Shou-!''

Too late. Akagi was off like a flaming bullet, covering the distance in seconds. Shoukaku leapt back, another airborne plane curving down at an impossible angle, the power of Shoukaku's _[Fateful Crane] _warping the world to her whim – but the aircraft was disintegrated before it reached Akagi.

Shoukaku tried to retreat. Akagi was faster.

''_Ghk-!_''

Akagi's fist buried itself straight through Shoukaku's chest, punching out her back and jerking Shoukaku back a step. The searing flames around Akagi dimmed almost instantly, rapidly blackening Shoukaku's chest but not outright incinerating her, almost as if the flames themselves struggled to restrain themselves, to not obliterate the person in their grasp.

Shoukaku coughed, eyes barely open due to the sweltering heat. ''A-Ah... I guess... I... deserve that...''

Akagi said nothing, her tiny crimson pinpricks gazing intently at Shoukaku's face.

The white-haired crane smiled tightly, raising a trembling hand and cupping Akagi's face. Her hand began to blacken in seconds, her nerves incinerated before she could feel any pain. She didn't release Akagi's cheek, instead gazing deep into her eyes – conveying all the things she never said. Good and bad, wrong and right; everything was conveyed in that single instant.

Akagi's crimson pupils expanded slightly, a flicker of awareness shooting through them.

''Ahh... so... you're still in there...'' Shoukaku wheezed, her smile loosening as her life-blood left her. ''I'm sorry... for being... such... a silly... kouhai... _Akagi..._''

Shoukaku's hand slipped off her cheek and the crane's head lolled, the last of her strength leaving her. Akagi stared at her intensely, something almost like emotion simmering in her tiny pupils, fighting to be released.

''_SHOUKAKU-NEE!_''

Akagi turned-

-and then a great presence crashed down on the possessed woman, instinctively making her pinprick gaze shift over. Enterprise, with glowing silver eyes and pitch-black sclera.

The fox-woman snarled, her flames roaring in challenge – and then a blinding silver flash blanketed the world.

X-x-X

Was this what it felt like, to be a god?

The thought struck Enterprise, her mind almost idly coming to the conclusion as pure, unadulterated _power _flooded her veins, so powerful it felt ready to burst out her very pores. She felt her bones tremble and ache, her blood boil and freeze, her muscles lock and loosen – her body straining at the seams to not self-destructive from the raw _power _that filled her frame, nothing but blinding silver light radiating around her.

An intangible pressure pressed down on her mind, stifling her thoughts with near-physical weight. Enterprise grit her teeth and pushed against it, knowing it was Helios but refusing to become a puppet like Akagi had been. She couldn't tell what the deity precisely thought of her resistance, but the fact it suddenly started pressing down on her mind twice as hard conveyed its annoyance.

Just as she began to falter beneath the godly weight, the light around her began to dim – and the weight lifted with it.

Enterprise released a breath, savouring the chance to suck in a fresh one through purified air. The silver light around her waned, dissipating into lilted wisps. It took her a moment to realise she was floating, blinking slightly as she slowly descended back onto the scorched ground; burnt dirt crunching beneath her boots. A light haze lingered over her mind, no thanks to Helios, prompting her to raise her right hand in a daze.

Nothing was there, but she could feel power simmering at her fingertips, begging to be used. And use she did, focusing on the thrumming power for only a second – and a blindingly bright, glowing silver _bow _appeared in her hand, exactly the size her original bow had been. Even though it was made entirely out of _[Starlight] _it felt solid, thrumming gently in her grip as if reassuring her of its strength.

''Hm...?'' Enterprise noticed a flicker of movement behind her.

The carrier blinked as she looked back, her eyes landing upon a single large silver _wing. _It hovered behind her, attached to her shoulder blade – and when she rolled her shoulder it followed her movements, solid as her bow was. The design of it almost made it look like an angel's wing, oddly enough. Enterprise, the one-winged angel. Poetic.

Any idle thoughts disappeared as she registered a presence ahead of her, the haze over her mind finally clearing enough to think straight. Enterprise shot her gaze up, her eyes hardening as they laid themselves on Akagi. The fox-woman glared back at her, black flames roaring around her in incoherent challenge. She wasn't sure if it was Akagi or Wahr'rot bellowing the challenge.

''Hmph...'' Enterprise coldly raised her left hand, summoning a pinprick of silver energy between her index finger and thumb. ''So be it.''

She let the arrow loose, and with a boom it launched free – crossing the distance instantly. A roaring _eruption _of silver light exploded outwards, the ground beneath her _trembling _from the sheer strength of the explosion; whipping winds blowing past her in a shockwave. The winds hadn't even settled before a screeching black pyre shot up and out the silver after-smoke, curling inwards and lunging straight for her.

Enterprise narrowed her eyes and raised her free hand. Power buzzed in her palm, and a blinding silver beam shrieked out – spreading outwards and utterly consuming the flames in a massive cone-shaped laser. Twin black flames shot out from both her left and right, curving in to pincer. She acted on instinct and focused on her shoulders, causing twin spheres to fizzle into existence; launching themselves at the unholy flames and detonating into raging plumes of silver, blowing away the fire.

_'...left.' _Enterprise swung her bow in that direction, tactical wisdom crystal clear in her mind.

Her bet turned out to be right – a figure sheathed in black flames skidding to the left, crimson pinpricks glowing amidst the darkness. Enterprise fired the silver arrow in her fingertips instantly, the booming arrow crossing the distance like a lightning bolt and striking true; engulfing Akagi in the raging plume of radiant light. A rasping yell echoed from the crackling smoke, and Akagi came barrelling out, hateful snarl barely hindered by the burns marring her right arm.

Enterprise bent her knees and leapt back, throwing her free hand out mid-air and unleashing a beam of silver light, sweeping it across the ravaged battlefield. The piercing light cleaved through dirt and rock – and a chain of deafening explosions followed suit, silver-tint smoke blossoming in the aftermath. Akagi narrowly avoided the lethal laser, a cyclone of black flame raging around her; before it lunged out towards her in a single massive wave, raising nearly three dozen feet into the air.

Yet, despite being faced with a tidal wave of fire – Enterprise felt no fear.

_'Get...back!'_

Her hand snapped out, a radiant sphere shooting out – and the sphere erupted, a powerful shockwave rupturing the earth beneath it and blowing a massive hole in the flame-wave. Enterprise leapt through the flames post-haste, the tips of the fire licking her ankles, and generated a lance-size silver arrow to her hand. Not a second too late, as Akagi was upon her like a demon from hell, claw-like extensions protruding from her knuckles.

Enterprise swung her spear-sized arrow, meeting the black flames halfway. Her silver arrow cleaved through the flames and cut a deep trench across Akagi's collarbone – but the fox-woman felt no pain, snarling and continuing her swing. Agony shot through Enterprise as the other claws slashed through her stomach, the sudden pain making her nearly blank out for a second. It was only a split-second, but Akagi reacted with god-like speed.

''Nn- _gah!_'' Enterprise gasped as a fireball exploded in front of her, the heat singing her skin and sending her flying backwards.

Her boots hit the ground and she dug her heels in, gritting her teeth as she slid to a stop. Three serpents of black fire rained down on her above, two fireballs to her right and Akagi herself lunged from the left. Enterprise fell into her instincts, drawing back a lance-sized arrow and firing at the fox-woman, forcing her to block it and delay her a second. Her etheric wing curled around her right side and blocked the fireballs; shrieking blasts of midnight fire utterly negated by her magical wing.

The carrier leapt back to avoid the three falling tendrils, watching them crash into the scorched earth and erupt into towering columns of fire. Movement caught her attention and she swung her eyes down, swiftly firing a laser and cutting a swathe through the ground, followed by a chain of harrowing explosions – silver smoke briefly obscuring Akagi's position. She didn't wait for her to reappear, swiftly leaping back and landing amidst the smouldering trees, half of them still on fire.

_'Hm... what if I...?'_

Enterprise focused, not daring to shut her eyes as she drew on her Gift. In seconds sparkles appeared around, miniature star-like glows appearing and rapidly morphing into dozens of floating spheres, silver and luminescent. A billowing storm of black fire seethed in front of her, blowing back the lingering silver smoke, and prompting Enterprise to swing her arm out – and charge.

Akagi let loose a feral snarl, rushing to meet her halfway; her arms becoming engulfing in seething black fire. Just as they neared melee range Akagi sensed the danger, her pinprick eyes widening – before all the spheres following Enterprise _imploded_, a chain of powerful explosions annihilating the world around the two – not destroying, but utterly _annihilating._

Enterprise didn't wait for the smoke to fall. She lunged through the lingering wisps of silver – and grabbed Akagi by the face. Her hand burned but she bit back her pain, releasing a rumbling growl of her own as some of Helios' influence seeped into her mind. She kicked off the ground and jumped, dragging Akagi up with her; the fox-woman snarling and releasing a wild pyroclasm around them. The searing flames burned her arm but Enterprise didn't let go, gritting her teeth as she ascended higher into the sky; appearing almost like a rocket in flight.

Just as her momentum began to bleed off as she spun – and _threw _Akagi down with all her strength, taking great pleasure in seeing the fox-woman _crash _into the battlefield, kicking up a huge dust cloud. Not taking any chances she summoned half a dozen silver arrows in the air around her with naught but her will, spending only a single second to aim; before she threw her arm out, and fired.

_BOOM!_

The arrows detonated in a chain, half a dozen plumes engulfing part of the scorched battlefield. Enterprise fell down fast, gathering her _[Starlight] _into a single large arrow – and just before she landed on Akagi's position she let it loose, letting it erupt into another raging plume of silver. Her boots touched gritty ground and she knelt, transferring her momentum down before immediately kicking off again, soaring through the air and spinning on instinct.

Instinct saved her. Akagi chased after her, a deep wound in her shoulder and burns marring her body, yet the wounds barely seemed to slow the possessed woman down. Multiple streams of black fire snaked after her faster than she could reach the ground, forcing her to form a sphere and crush it again, blowing back the tendrils with the shockwave.

That was what Akagi wished for however – using the shockwave to kill her momentum and fall to the floor, burying her fist into the earth. A streak of black fire shot across the ground and before Enterprise even hit the ground, a pillar of roaring blackness shot up.

''_Nn!_'' Enterprise grit her teeth, gnawing agony stabbing her back before it went numb.

The carrier stumbled out the pillar of flame and landed unsteadily, skidding to a stop. She raised her bow defensively, panting from the exertion and mental toll, forcing her power to concentrate into an arrow – a big one. Her power swirled, a miniature whirlpool of power gathering at the tip of her bow as the arrow grew in intensity, so bright she struggled to see through it. One second she held; two, three-

Akagi burst through the fading black pillar, snarling. Enterprise let the arrow loose, striking Akagi in the shoulder and inverting her momentum – sending her shrieking back nearly a hundred feet, crashing into a slab of upturned rock and utterly engulfing her in a _huge _eruption of silver radiance; the earth trembling beneath her feet.

''K-Kh...'' Enterprise knees wavered but she held strong, shoving down her weakness. She refused to fall here.

A whisper touched her mind, like an old memory long forgotten. She acted on it without hesitation, gathering her power into her bow. An arrow formed, the lance-sized projectile rapidly glowing brighter as he pumped her power into it. However she didn't fire; sweat running down her forehead as she condensed it further, squishing even _more _power into the arrow. Seconds ticked by with dreadful slowness, her mind straining as she tried to keep her senses about her, focusing both on the technique and Akagi's position.

She needn't have bothered. A frothing crest of midnight fire screeched out of the earth, curving upwards like a sickle and crashing back down onto the earth, immolating whatever was keeping Akagi pinned. The fox-woman rose out of the molten slag around her, her silhouette blending in with the raging fire behind her, and revealing the ferocity laid bare on her visage.

Enterprise didn't wait any longer. In a heartbeat she raised her bow high – and fired the thrumming arrow straight into the sky.

_SKREEE~!_

It whistled as it screeched skyward, the sound so sharp Akagi instinctively gazed up at it, something approaching confusion flickering through her face. The arrow neared the apex of its arch, briefly disappearing into the clouds-

-before with a loud boom it exploded, a _massive_ flare of light blossoming outwards – so intensely bright it was like a second sun, visible across the entire _continent_. Akagi stared up at it, transfixed by the blinding silver light.

It took Akagi a second to notice the numerous sparkles. It took her two seconds to react. It took her three to snarl, black flames roaring around her.

And it took four seconds for _ten thousand arrows _to fall, and on the fifth second – they struck.

Akagi's twisted flames surged up, devouring the falling arrows with ravenous desire – but there was too many. A blistering chain of explosions pummelled down on Akagi's flames, pushing them down and down until there was none left. Even then the arrows didn't stop, brutally crashing down onto the fox-woman and engulfing half the battlefield in a chaotic series of silver-coloured eruptions, domes and plumes of light peppering the earth as arrow after arrow struck true, so powerful it shaped the landscape around them.

_Thirty seconds _of pure, unadulterated _annihilation_ passed – over three hundred arrows relentlessly pummelling the earth _per second_. The earth ruptured and broke, segments of earth collapsing down into the raging typhoon of destruction. All around them the forest trembled, the unnatural earthquake felling hundreds of trees miles away and causing _fissures_ and _ravines_ to split open, the earth giving way beneath the etheric destruction.

Slowly the wrathful arrows slowed, the last hundred striking the newfound gorge and causing a chain of eruptions – the myriad of plumes lingering for only a scant few seconds before they faded, their energy used up. A heavy smoke lingered, tinted a sparkling silver until the high winds blew them away.

Enterprise walked over to the edge of the massive crater, descending the ragged decline towards the centre.

Akagi was on her knees, bloodied and beaten. Not a single part of her skin was unmarred, be it with blood, cuts, bruises, burns – everything short of death and disease marred her body, and even then the former didn't seem too far off. Yet the deity possessing her didn't stay down – and before Enterprise's cold eyes she watched Akagi shamble to her feet, her right arm gone and her left leg not supporting her weight at all, forcing her to lean on her right.

''I'm surprised you survived that.'' Enterprise spoke for the first time, her voice ringing clearly throughout the crater.

Akagi said nothing; her heavy panting clearly audible even amidst the rumbling of earth around them.

Enterprise narrowed her eyes, raising her radiant silver bow. The movement prompting Akagi to react; turning around... and _running_. Full on bolting it as fast as her legs would carry her, clumsily leaping up the rim of the crater even with a failing leg, the sound of crunching bone distantly reaching her ears.

Enterprise immediately drew back an arrow, taking aim at Akagi's back as she ran-

-only for her vision to blur.

_'No!'_

Enterprise panicked, focusing on Akagi's back and trying to aim – but her bow moved left and her vision swayed right, her aim simultaneously too far off yet directly on her enemy's back. Her fingers weakened and the arrow flew, whistling through the air – but it dissipated into wisps of silver light before it even reached its target, harmlessly brushing past her.

Akagi glared back at her, teeth bared – and fled over the rim of the crater, out of sight.

Enterprise took a step to follow; only for her world to invert. The last thing she saw was the approaching dirt-

-and then everything went black.

X-x-X

''Nn... a-ahh... haah...''

Akagi crawled. Her head hurt. Her soul ached. Her heart tore itself open. She couldn't think straight, her lungs couldn't get enough air, she was disoriented beyond belief and the ruined forest around her looked so painfully similar she couldn't navigate other than crawling northwards, pleading she stumbled upon the shrine soon.

_SNAP!_

''Ga- _Nn!_'' Akagi bit her bottom lip hard, stifling her cry as she _felt_ her ribs repairing themselves, snapping themselves into place. ''Stop... _that!_''

Something bubbled in her throat, and she barely had the coherency to lean back before she threw up – a thick black fluid escaping her throat, burning her insides as it left her. She shuddered and wiped the copper-scented fluid away, the substance burning her fingertips like acid. She had thrown up so much of it she was sure it wasn't coming from her stomach.

**Bthnk ehye Ng mgehye'bthnk**

_**HEALING THEN FIGHT**_

Akagi screamed as Wahr'rot's voice pounded her skull, the deity's voice so much louder than normal that it physically _hurt_. ''G-Get... out!''

**Bthnk ehye Ng mgehye'bthnk**

_**HEALING THEN FIGHT**_

**Helios throdog mghri**

_**HELIOS POWERFUL**_

**Bthnk ehye Ng mgehye'bthnk**

_**HEALING THEN FIGHT**_

**Helios throdog mghri**

_**HELIOS POWERFUL**_

**Bthnk-**

_**HEALING-**_

Akagi let loose a mad scream and clawed at her chest – her nails running over the faux-skin. ''Shut up...! Shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP-!''

''JUST!''

''_SHUT!''_

''_**UP!**_''

Silence.

Akagi panted, glaring at the sky as if it was the source of her problems. Silence rung clear in her skull, and she felt Wahr'rot retreat from her mind... for only a while. It would be back soon.

Akagi didn't care. The fox-woman dragged herself over to a fallen log, a trail of blood left in her wake, most of it squirting out of her partially-regenerated arm. She curled all her fox tails in on herself, tucked herself into a ball – and then finally let the dam in her heart break.

''Hi... hic...'' Akagi's eyes burned. ''I... _I didn't mean to..._''

Lost alone in a ruined forest, hidden away from the world – Akagi finally broke; weeping for the sister she crippled, for the rival who she stole from... and for the crane who's wings she so cruelly clipped.

X-x-X

_''Incoming...! Shit, she's-!''_

_''Keep firing! She'll hold!''_

…

_''Oh god...''_

_''Enterprise...! Stay with me... Enterprise? Enterprise?!''_

…

_''What should we do about her, sir?''_

_''...whatever necessary. Field 11B-Type40; they'll need all the help they can get.''_

…

_''I just saw Hornet take a big hit there... crap, is she still up?!''_

_''She'll last! Just get these planes in the air and buy us some time!''_

…

_''Don't you dare die on me Enty... don't you... p-please, don't...''_

_''Vestal, Arizona's returned from the field hospital!''_

_''G-Get her here immediately! We need everyone to...!''_

…

_''She won't make it, sir.''_

_''Have some confidence.''_

_''Since when did I not?''_

…

_''Keep on firing! We've got 'em on the run!''_

_''Y-Yeah...''_

_''Oi, you alright there... oh shit. Medic...! Medic!''_

…

_''We're losing her again – Arizona, wire her up again. I'll try find some more epinephrine, just keep her stable!''_

_''...her chest isn't moving, Vestal...''_

_''Wha- c-crap...! Grab that syringe over there, I'll-!''_

…

_''Animaus is moving in again.''_

_''Tch... time for Ember to rend that bastard a new one...''_

…

_''H-Haah... hah... so this is... how it ends... huh...?''_

_''Stay awake Captain, you'll be fine. I've supplied you with-''_

_''I know damn well... what you stabbed me with...''_

_''...but d'ya think... I can fuckin' keep breathing... without a damn lung, squid...?''_

…

_''We're losing her!''_

_''C-C'mon Enty, don't do this... s-stay with me, come now... I-I-I'll-!''_

_''Allow me.''_

_''K-Kaga?!''_

…

_''She won't wake up.''_

_''She will.''_

_''You have too much faith.''_

_''You have too much cynicism.''_

_''That doesn't change the fact she needs to wake up, sir.''_

_''I know – but she'll wake up when she's ready.''_

_''If, sir. If.''_

_''There's no ifs here, Ash. She'll wake up... she always will.''_

…

_**''It's time to wake up now, Enterprise~''**_

X-x-X

''Haah...!''

Enterprise jolted up with a wheezing gasp, blindly spasming for a second as her mind tried and failed to operate. Lights stabbed her eyes and she rolled over, clawing at the thin sheets beneath her, fingers digging into the material. Thin, paper-like. Medical. Hospital.

The carrier gripped the bed frame, taking solace in the cold metal. Her eyes adjusted to her sudden awakening, focusing in on her surroundings – and just as she guessed, she was in the medical ward. Plain white walls, beeping machines and sterile scents greeted her as she sat up, her long legs swinging weakly over the edge of her bed, the darkness of her hospital room seeming so much more intimidating in the chilling silence.

Alone and out of sight, Enterprise ran a hand through her hair.

And in the silence of her room, her mind was drawn to the final voice she heard; the name slipping from her tongue like bittersweet liquorish.

''Y... _Yorktown?_''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: In a previous chapter, someone noted how nobody in a relationship had died. Spoke too soon, eh~? Ain't nobody safe... and Enty isn't quite out of the fire yet.**

**See you next time in Chapter 20: Purgatorium~**

**A teaser for next time:**  
**Taihou, even in her insane state, wasn't blind – restraining herself from lunging forth. ''Wretched wench... do you think I'm afraid?!''**

**In response – Roon laughed. A pretty, fluttering sound that utterly failed to mask the malice that rapidly bubbled inside her.**

**''Haha... afraid? My dear Taihou... _you've not even begun to know fear._''**

**For the first time in several weeks – Roon opened her eyes fully.**


	20. Chapter 20: Purgatorium

**A/N: So, this chapter will contain a bit more metaphorical stuff, so if ya get confused don't feel bad; I'm still trying to work on my metaphor skills.**

**Additionally, next chapter might be delayed by a week - I haven't actually started on it yet, since I originally intended for that chapter and this one to be one big chapter; but I realise it's getting too long and I'd rather split it into two, since this chapter ended on a good spot. I nearly didn't get this chapter done in time (half of it was written last night, and the last scene was done this morning when I woke up), so I think potentially adding an extra week of break will help me out decently.**

**Not saying a delay is going to happen, but if six~ days from now there isn't another chapter, then that's why - I'll probably post another fic to fill in the blank; and I'll mention in the author notes of that fic if that week's WoS chapter is indeed delayed.**

**Anyway, forewarnings aside, enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 20: Purgatorium**

What is a Ship-Girl?

It was a question that Roon pondered often. One that fascinated her since the day she was created. She had searched all over for answers, going to various sources – whether it be Queen Elizabeth, the Commander, or even one of the original scientists who helped make them. None could satisfy her with their meagre and vague answers.

Ship-Girls came into existence thanks to the creation of the 'Wisdom Cube' – a congregation of human faith, belief, hope, and a whole host of other things. In essence, a Wisdom Cube was the conceptual thought humanity held, and when oriented towards a certain object, such as a warship, those conceptual thoughts gave it life. Mankind often referred to ships as feminine, thus they were created female. They saw them as protectors, so they were created with the instinct to protect humans. They were envisioned as weapons, so they were granted their old guns even though they bore human bodies, with all the strength of their former warship forms.

However, they were not static. They had potential to grow – emotionally, physically, mentally; they could become stronger. Their Wisdom Cube was their soul, and even though they weren't human, their soul acted just as a mortal human's would. Different origins but bound by the same laws. However while the same spiritual laws applied to them, they couldn't be more different.

Human souls were weak, but malleable. They were born as a spark; an ember. They blossomed into a pyre, but the brighter they burned, the faster they extinguished. Ship-Girls on the other hand didn't burn; they endured. They didn't age physically and their soul could theoretically last forever provided they didn't die. And unlike human souls, they weren't born 'blank' and new. They were born imprinted upon by the hopes and dreams of mankind, their ideals pushed upon them and shaping them before they even set foot upon the earth.

All of them were the same in that regard. All, except her.

Roon knew she was different. She was in a class of her own, a 'Prototype'. She was stronger in every way compared to her peers, and even though she had barely any experience, she could outmatch her seniors after barely a few months. However the real difference was deeper than skin and bone. Her soul was the same, she too held a Wisdom Cube in her being – but she was not imprinted on.

She was an impossibility. A ship who was never sailed, never built, never even laid down. She was nothing more than a half-hearted conversation between a group of engineers, throwing around 'cool' ideas. She was nothing. Where other Ship-Girls had histories, she had none. Her being, her very _existence_, was nothing more than a few pieces of paper and idle murmurings from a bunch of human officers before they discarded her. That, was the extent of her existence.

Until the Commander appeared.

He found her plans, pulled them up and ordered her to be built with experimental technology. He looked upon her plans with awe and excitement. He envisioned her to be a weapon fit to fight the Sirens. He saw her as something to ravage the battlefields, to fell the Sirens in droves. He still hurt from the loss of Bulker Bay, he wanted payback. He saw her as the ultimate recourse. His thoughts became the fuel for her existence.

It wasn't hyperbolic to say that _he _was the reason she existed. Without him, without his focused thoughts – she would be nothing more than a sheet of paper, her existence so miniscule that particles of _dirt_ held more conceptual importance than her.

She never told him the significance of his decision. She knew he would never understand – he was a human, someone who was born innocent and learned with time. He couldn't begin to comprehend what it meant to exist as nothing more than a _thought_, to be unable to even think and only _exist_. But she made sure he knew how much she loved – nay, _worshipped _him. She protected him from the harlots seeking to claim and manipulate him. She slew entire fleets of Sirens, taking extra time to make their deaths as painful as possible, to inflict the pain and revenge he was unable to deliver. She protected his other subordinates when she needed to, making sure they got back to port as to not make him sad.

She was born into the world as his guardian angel. But she was a weapon. She was a tool for war, a creation born to ravage her enemies. His thoughts were her existence, her memories, her desires. He wanted vengeance, she was it. He wanted war, she became it. He wanted a demon to slay the devil, she took that bloodied crown with glee.

''Mm... _Kommandant..._''

Roon stood, reluctantly pulling herself off his lap. He was still barely conscious, his eyes half-lidded as they looked at her. He was waking though; just a few more hours, and he'd be ready. She knew that the others would come for him, to steal him away under some arrogant sense of ownership. So she would change him, make him able to protect himself when she wasn't able to. She did it with more care than she had anything in her life, weaving his soul with her own power, intertwining them on a level deeper than anything else on the _planet_.

She was the weapon that protected him.

He was the thing keeping Animaus' influence at bay, keeping her sane by a single thread.

Roon leaned in, gently kissing him on the forehead before pulling back. Animaus touched her mind but she brushed it off, fully aware of what was coming. She still had time left.

With swift steps Roon turned, striding throughout the house. The cute dog she now owned was waiting by the door, happily perking up and barking at her, tail wagging. She smiled and petted its head with amusement, gently pushing it towards the Commander. In the brief moment of contact she touched its soul, telling it to the protect the Commander; her thoughts transcending language. The dog barked happily in response and went over to its designated master's side, snuggling under the Commander's legs.

Roon chuckled and meandered through the kitchen, pushing open the back-door and languidly walking into the garden. Just in time too; an amused smile curling at her lips as she heard Ajax's foul cursing from down the alley behind the house – before a figure was thrown over the garden fence.

''Ah!'' San Diego hit the ground whimpering. ''Y-You said you'd be gentle~!''

''Shut up.'' Ajax hissed from the other side, her lithe fingers curling around the top of the fence before pulling herself over the rim – her face tightening at the sight of Roon. ''Oh _great._''

''Welcome back~'' Roon pretended not to hear it, smiling genially at the duo – Atago slowly clambering over the fence a second later.

All three were in tatters. Ajax's right arm was broken and in the process of regenerating, tiny crimson tendrils stitching flesh and muscle back together; the slow speed hinting at how truly weakened she was. She walked with a limp, her left leg burnt badly and her clothes scorched to ruin. Numerous cuts had clearly occurred, judging from the long-dried blood on her stomach and torso, her lilac hair cut a diagonal angle at the back as if severed by a sword.

Atago was moderately better off; but she lacked the natural regeneration that Ajax's _[Blood Manipulation] _gave her. Numerous cuts marred her body and were partially closed by hardened blood, no doubt thanks to Ajax's intervention. Half her uniform was scorched off by what looked like lightning, her hair frazzled and the tips of her dog ears singed. Her stomach was dented inwards slightly and bruised an ugly purple, forcing her to lean on her right leg to compensate.

San Diego was the worst of the three. One arm broken at the forearm, a still-open hole was punched through her shoulder that was cauterized shut, multiple deep gashes were _still _bleeding, pale skin was bordering on ashen and littered with severe burns – she looked like she had walked out of hell itself. Unsurprising, considering who their opponent had been.

''Seems like you three had fun.'' Roon said cheerfully, ignoring the terse glare Ajax shot her. ''The result?''

''...Queen Elizabeth kicked our asses and got away. Last we saw of her she was fighting Taihou.'' Ajax grunted, grimacing as she leaned against the wooden fence; taking the weight off her foot. ''I'm guessing you saw that big explosion ten minutes ago?''

''Of course. Quite the display.'' Roon deliberately cast her gaze back to the house. The windows were shattered. Not hard to clean up off the floor, but it certainly snapped her out of her snuggling mode.

''You don't seem too disappointed we lost.''

Roon hummed, sliding her gaze back to the trio and approaching San Diego. ''I never expected you to win. At best, you'd cripple her. At worst, you'd die and slow her down.''

Ajax's lips thinned and she clearly wanted to say something, but wisely held her tongue. Roon pretended not to notice, walking past the terse cruiser and kneeling down beside San Diego. The cherry-haired girl looked up at her, sniffling, but Roon merely laid her palm over her subordinates face – and _pushed_.

''_IYAAAAA!_''

San Diego _screamed_, suddenly going into violent spasms as eldritch energy was forcefully shoved into her soul, threatening to rip her apart – for the second time. She kicked her legs, flailed like she was being shocked, her voice reaching such a pitch it cracked and dried up. In a matter of seconds her arm forcibly snapped itself back into place, the hole in her shoulder sew itself closed, her cuts and burns healed shut.

Then with a final, mental push, Roon shoved the last of Animaus' power into the screaming girl's soul.

The cruiser spasmed briefly, buckling like someone struck her with a bat. She remained stiff, her back arched off the dry grass – before finally collapsing back down with a twitch, her skin slowly regaining its fair hue.

''There.'' Roon smiled, withdrawing her hand. ''That wasn't so bad, was it?''

San Diego tried to speak – only to roll over and throw up, a thick black liquid splattering down onto the grass. The cherry-haired girl heaved, shoulders shaking and coughing like a drowned man. She sniffled, made a retching sound; and more sickly black fluid erupted painfully from her throat.

Roon paid the vomiting girl no mind, turning to Atago with a smile.

Atago gripped her katana. ''Touch me and I'll cut your arm off.''

''Hm, that's not very nice...'' Roon took a single step closer, cracking her lidded eyes open _just _a touch. ''..._Atago-chan._''

The dog-woman stiffened, some primal part of her instinctively shrinking back. Roon took advantage of her weakness, lunging in and grabbing her by the face – _slamming _her into the side of the house so hard the wooden exterior splintered. She shoved Animaus' power Atago, unheeding of the swordswoman's mute spasms, both her hands flying to Roon's arm and clawing at it, doing little more than scratching her skin.

''Hmph...'' Roon pushed the last of the energy in, retracting her hand. ''There. See? Simple.''

Atago fell to her knees, vomiting up the same foul fluid that San Diego had. A by-product of a god's presence. Mortal souls weren't meant to touch such titanic beings, so it was only natural part of them were... decayed, by the exposure. Just as how gravity can rend things to dust, so too can the weight of a godly soul on all those weaker than it. And if they decayed _too_ much...

''Ah...'' Roon remembered something, prompting her to crouch down next to Atago. ''Say, do you still have those souls I gave you?''

Atago couldn't speak; settling for a shaky nod.

''Good.'' Roon petted the taller woman, giggling when she twitched. ''Make good use of them. Ripping them out of the void wasn't easy, you know?''

Roon shifted her gaze, smiling slightly when she found Ajax trying to shift away to the end of the garden, towards the bushes as if to hide in them. She stood up, locking eyes with the cruiser and held out a hand, the offer clear. Come here and take it, or she'd be forced to the ground and have it shoved inside her soul, whether she liked it or not.

Ajax remained still for nearly a full minute before begrudgingly creeping closer, repulsion clear on her face. Roon pretended not to see the disgust, grabbing Ajax by the arm and yanking the sadist close – before gripping her face and shoving Animaus' power inside. Ajax was more prepared than the other two; gritting her teeth and only trembling slightly, her soul more receptive to the eldritch power thanks to her reluctant willingness.

Once the transfer was done Roon stepped back, smiling placidly at Ajax as the sadist fell to her knees, dry heaving from the ordeal. Roon sped up the process by kicking her in the stomach, helping her throw up the acrid fluid before she wasted time – pointedly side-stepping the foul liquid. She'd rather not have to clean her legs up, after all.

''Feel better?'' Roon asked in a chipper tone.

''Fuck... you...'' Ajax dry-heaved, coughing. Broken bones snapped back together audibly and made the cruiser grit her teeth tightly shut, enduring the agonising sensation of her body rapidly fixing itself.

''You're welcome.'' Roon clapped her hands, not bothering to hide her mirth. ''Now, I have a task for you, Ajax.''

''_Joy._'' The cruiser's tone was anything but happy.

Roon giggled, cupping the sadist's chin. The cruiser jerked her head back like she had been stung but Roon simply gripped her chin tightly, forcing her to be still. ''I'm serious. There's not much time left.''

_That _caught Ajax's attention ''What...? The hell are you-''

''Taihou is approaching.'' Roon cut her off, smile unfading.

Ajax stared at her for a second. Her eyes widened in slow realisation on the next second. Her jaw slowly hung open on the third second.

''You're kidding...'' Ajax whispered in rare, open-mouthed _shock_. ''Queen Elizabeth... _lost?_''

''Yup.'' Roon smiled cheerfully, releasing Ajax's now-slack chin. ''And judging by how fast she's racing over here, I'm willing to bet she'll try and kill me, so she can keep the Commander to herself. So I'll have to teach her where her place is...''

She leaned down a bit, staring deep into Ajax's eyes with her own lidded ones. ''But the Commander is too close, you see. Our battle won't be small. So, I want _you _to take him, and run. Get out of the city; head east, towards the ritual site I've been setting up. He'll be fine there.''

Ajax shook herself out of her shock. ''Why not the others?''

''San Diego isn't fully... _present._'' Roon shot a brief side-glance at the cherry-haired girl, watching her groan and writhe on the grass. ''...and I don't trust the Commander's safety to Atago. Plus, both are tasked with slowing down the inevitable invasion. You're the only one I can rely on, you know?''

Ajax grimaced deeply, stumbling to her feet. ''How do you know I won't... you know, kill him?''

Roon giggled, walking past the sadist. ''Easy.''

''Because I'll hunt you down and rip your guts out if you do~'' Roon chirped, bumping shoulders with the sadist. ''And I'll make sure you'll never see Leander-chan and Achilles-chan _ever _again~''

The Light Cruiser swallowed. ''Right... understood.''

Roon smiled, pleased. ''Good. Then best head off; Taihou will be here soon.''

Ajax nodded slowly, walking away. She only got a few steps.

''Say, Roon...''

''Mm?'' The Host of Animaus tilted her head slightly, glancing back.

''...are we really that easily disposable to you?''

Roon paused, blinking in honest surprise – before she giggled.

''Of course, silly.'' Roon gave a wide, shark-like smile. ''You and the rest of the planet will be dead in the end. I'm just keeping you around until you're no longer useful.''

Ajax swallowed and said nothing more; merely turning away and heading back inside, no doubt collecting the Commander and what little belongings she had on her – mostly things like changes of clothes, some memorabilia and little trinkets. Roon didn't mind; whistling an innocent tune under the late evening sky as her three subordinates shambled around their little home, grabbing what they could before departing; her transcendent mind detecting their souls leaving the area. A handy little trick she got recently.

And because of it, she sensed Taihou nearing long before the civilians did. The air grew humid and she could see distant smoke columns rising from the igniting trees. A fiery spear rushed over the horizon towards her, unheeding of what it burned down beneath it. Houses caught fire, car alarms went off as the vehicles began to melt, wooden houses started to ignite – it was like the carrier brought hell itself alongside her.

''Mm.. she's certainly grown stronger.'' Roon smiled lightly, watching the flaming serpent approach. ''No wonder she felled Queen Elizabeth with that kind of power.''

In a matter of seconds Taihou arrived, crashing down into the house opposite theirs and utterly obliterating it – a screeching pyre shooting skyward and incinerating anyone unlucky enough to be inside. The raging bonfire ignited the wooden fence around the house and carved a path for Taihou to walk through, her silhouette visible before her face was.

''Roon.'' Taihou breathed her name like a mad beast, face finally becoming visible as she stepped out past the apocalyptic flames.

Roon paused as Taihou stepped into the waning sunlight, soaking in the sight of the carrier's mad visage. _'Hm... she lost her sanity faster than I anticipated. I would've thought it'd have taken at least three more deaths...'_

_'...how pitiful.'_

''Good evening, Taihou~'' Roon said with saccharine sweetness, smile returning. ''Did you have fun?''

Taihou chuckled deeply, eyes wide and bloodshot. ''I did. And thanks to that old bat... I've grown a lot stronger.''

''That's good to hear.'' Roon replied cheerfully, her lidded eyes cracking open a touch wider. ''...unfortunately, it's not enough to beat me.''

The carrier smiled. It wasn't a kind smile.

''That's where you're wrong, wench.''

Ungodly hot amber fire shrieked into existence around Taihou, so hot that the air warped and the earth blackened in microseconds. The fire surged out towards Roon in a roaring wave, the fire licking at the earth eagerly, ready to utterly devour her in its raging grasp. Roon made no move to dodge the torrent of amber fire, her placid smile remaining firmly in place – then she bent her knees.

''Not enough.''

The fire reached her and Roon sprung forth, leaping straight _through _the raging fire, unheeding of the pain nor the fire that slowly bit through her superhuman durability. She crossed the distance in two fast lunges, and Taihou's eyes went wide as the Prototype woman burst through the fire – and grabbed her by the face, nails digging into her skin. Momentum carried her forth and she yanked Taihou with her, _slamming _the carrier into the ground so hard it splintered beneath them – jagged ruptures of dirt and rock splitting upwards around them.

Roon released Taihou's head, her smile evolving into a bloodthirsty grin as she reared her hand back – and punched the woman in the face, smashing her nose and burying her deeper into the earth. The sharp pain snapped out Taihou out of her shock; and her shock quickly devolved into frothing rage, an incoherent screech leaving her throat and causing the ambient temperature to _skyrocket._

''Hn?!''

Scorching hot fire screamed skyward, the heat so intense that Roon was forced to leap away; her bloodthirsty gaze replaced with a light frown. She glanced at herself, noting the light burns marring her skin. Nothing serious, but the fact Taihou managed to burn her at all in her current state... it seemed she had underestimated the carrier somewhat.

There was no more time to think. Taihou lunged out of the baleful fire with a nasty scowl, sweeping her arm out and utterly blanketing the area between them in amber fire. Roon leapt over it, twisting mid-flight to avoid the twin streams of fire that shot up at her and landing behind Taihou. She ducked under the arm that swung for her head and leaned away from the fist sweeping for her gut – and replied by grabbing a handful of Taihou hair and _yanking _her head down, straight into her incoming knee.

''_Nn!_'' Taihou screeched through gritted teeth; half-regenerated nose audibly crunching.

Roon didn't let up. She pushed Taihou back and slammed a fist into her gut, lifting the carrier off her feet before socking her in the face, cheek bones audibly _snapping_ before Taihou went flying into the house across the street, blowing a hole through their front wall and causing the brick walls to blacken. The entire housing area around them was on fire, but Roon blocked out the distant fire engines and panicked cries with ease, deeming them of no concern. There was nothing humanity could throw at her. Not anymore.

One second passed, two; then on the third Taihou launched out of the rapidly-igniting household with a vengeance, snarling furiously and swinging both arms out; summoning half a dozen fireballs into the air around her. With nothing but a thought they launched, prompting Roon to leap back and avoid them; watching with idle interest as their former back-garden was incinerated instantly, blackened and burned to nothing.

''Ah... that's a shame.'' Roon tilted her head, smile dimming. ''I actually liked that flowerbed.''

With a flash of murky light, her rigging manifested around her – twin turrets mounted upon semi-sentient shark-like riggings, snapping hungrily after being contained inside her soul for so long and their maws drooling with black fluid, hissing as it hit the rooftop beneath her feet. Her cannons raised themselves and fired at the approaching carrier, utterly _eviscerating _her right arm and part of her torso; but as expected, the carrier just charged through it with berserker-like madness.

Roon leapt off the rooftop and onto the top of a garage, watching with mild amusement as Taihou crashed into the old house she formerly stood on; someone inside crying out for a split-second before their voice went hoarse, then silent. The heat probably killed them before the fire, Roon mused idly. It _was _a little hot, after all.

The old wooden house crackled – before a shrieking streak of fire shot out, thick and in a wide line. Roon hummed and side-stepped it, watching part of the building beneath her rapidly disintegrated into nothing; yet the streak of fire carried on down to the next four row of houses behind her, scorching a hole through them. There went any chance of subtlety... though, then again, subtlety wasn't needed anymore.

''_GET BACK HERE!_''

A half-human, flaming projectile smashed down onto the roof Roon was standing upon, causing it to crack and crumble. The cruiser fell down into the collapsing garage, ignoring the molten concrete landing on her back – and instead lunged, upper-cutting Taihou with such force her neck audibly snapped back. Without pause Roon struck her straight in the cheek, smiling widely as the carrier stumbled down to her knees, wheezing in shock.

A kick to the stomach lifted her off the ground and sent her flying through the wall, smashing _through _the next house and into the third shop further down the row. Roon stepped out the human-shaped hole in the wall, avoiding the collapsing building behind her and allowing her to see the miniature typhoon of fire surging inside the unfortunate house – before with a screech it skyrocketed up, a sentient serpent of fire swirling in the sky, and making a beeline straight for her.

''Hmph...'' Roon's smile became toothy. ''This... is actually quite _fun...!_''

Taihou crashed down with the force of a small meteor, the concrete path beneath them shattering and the nearby buildings trembling; one even outright collapsing from the shockwave. Roon didn't notice it, her hand outstretched and holding the semi-reformed fist aimed for her heart, a razor-sharp smile on her visage as she held Taihou's punch back – completely unbothered by the flames slowly burning her skin.

''_My turn._''

A whisper. That was Taihou's one and only warning – before from Roon's palm erupted a massive, unholy _shriek _of pitch-black miasma, blossoming out like fire but reeking of death itself. The putrid miasma warred against the regenerative fire and pushed it back, eating through Taihou's fist with the speed of lightning and the efficiency of maggots.

_[Zerfallen]._ Her Gift; one befitting of a weapon of war such as herself. A tool to bring destruction and death to all those that stood against her.

''N-Nn...!'' The carrier leapt away hastily, skidding across the road and to the other end of the street, snarling.

''Hmhm...'' Roon giggled, turning to face the pyromancer – her smile growing to face-splitting levels as she created more deathly miasma around her, rotting the grass beneath her. ''What's the matter, Taihou? Scared of some smoke?''

Taihou, even in her insane state, wasn't blind – restraining herself from lunging forth. ''Wretched wench... do you think I'm afraid?!''

In response – Roon laughed. A pretty, fluttering sound that utterly failed to mask the malice that rapidly bubbled inside her.

''Haha... afraid? My dear Taihou... _you've not even begun to know fear._''

For the first time in several weeks – Roon opened her eyes fully.

The wind stilled. Sound briefly muted itself, time slowed to a crawl. An invisible weight suddenly crept upon the entire city, not so heavy as to hurt, but far more insidious – growing stronger by the second and foretelling of the demon that approached. The sky itself darkened, nightfall suddenly arriving far faster than it physically should, as if the world itself was spinning faster in an attempt to outrun the devil stood upon it.

Taihou could say nothing, something primal inside her briefly urging her back, quivering in fear. Roon's eyes gazed upon her. Eyes; plural. Eight irises and pupils gazed at her in unison, four in each eyeball and with bloodshot-white sclera between them, the inhuman sight made all the more unholy by the face-splitting grin marring Roon's visage.

''What...?''

''Enough talk.'' Roon whispered, and took a step forwards. ''Just _scream._''

Roon was moving in a heartbeat, launching across the distance with a bloodthirsty smile on full display. Taihou surged her flames out in a screeching mass but Roon blew right through them, _laughing _as she grabbed Taihou's neck and kept moving – slamming her into and straight through one house, then the next, then another.

Taihou snarled, clawing at the hand on her neck with burning-hot fingers while melting the city around them from the sheer temperature – but Roon's near-godly durability protected her from the worst of it, her wild smile unfading even as parts of her forearm began to blacken. Just as it began to reach bone she let go, skidding to the stop and watching gleefully as Taihou skipped across the open street, smashing into a brick wall and collapsing it atop her. For a half-second before the bricks were vaporized, that is.

''_BITCH!_''

Roon cackled, unheeding of the raging typhoon of amber fire that corkscrewed into the sky – her eyes wide open with mad glee. Black miasma appeared around her and rotted the earth beneath her, decaying the concrete street to nothing. At her mental whim it surged out to the meet the fire, waging war with the blinding amber tide and holding it at bay. No matter how much fire Taihou manifested, Roon rose to meet her challenge, outputting even more deadly miasma to counter it.

A hole was punched in her defence as Taihou came screeching through, half her body still fire while the other half was reforming into flesh and bone. She crashed down onto the disintegrating concrete and shattered it from the impact, wasting no time in lunging at the Host of Animaus like a mad dog, snarling so hatefully she would've been spitting had the flames not evaporated it.

Roon grinned widely at the incoming fist, raising her hand – and caught the blow.

A shockwave blew out around them, briefly dispelling the torrents of flame and miasma – their very souls contesting each other for dominance, so powerful the air around them trembled. For a long, single second, they remained locked like that in a contest of spiritual strength; before Roon tapped into her _[Zerfallen]_, causing black miasma to rush out of her palm... and ravenously shoot up Taihou's arm.

''_HYAA!_''

Taihou's screech of agony was dwarfed by the roaring flames that blossomed around her, rushing to counteract the semi-sentient miasma that hungrily chewed away flesh and moved onto bone, rotting her arm with frightening speed. Her regeneration fought to counter it but the pain was clearly putting a toll on her already-unstable mind, resulting in an agonising stalemate as she tried to wretch her hand free from Roon's tight grip, a continual stream of miasma fuelling it.

It took Taihou several agonising seconds to think to counter; all her searing flames rushing straight at Roon instead of her own wound, forcing the Host to release her foe's fist lest she be burnt. The cruiser hopped back two dozen paces, giggling to herself even as the garden beneath her feet began to rot; plants withering and dying while metal fences rusted and crumbled. Nothing was immune to entropy, after all.

Even the sun and the stars would one day extinguish. The flames of a false-phoenix, were of no exception.

''Mm... not bad, not bad...'' Roon drawled in rich amusement, her burns beginning to sow themselves shut as she drew upon Animaus' power, shunting it to her wounds and healing them shut. ''You'll certainly serve your purpose well.''

Taihou bore her teeth in a mad snarl, hate burning so brightly that her gaze caused the air in front of it to heat up. ''What are on about, wretch?''

''Nothing~'' Roon crooned, flexing her fingers. ''Let's test that regeneration of yours~''

Roon lunged with deadly speed, grabbing Taihou by the scruff of her kimono and yanking her off her feet. Taihou responded with full force, the air around them_ ionizing _as blinding amber flames shrieked into existence, so hot it melted the concrete around them and reached the gas pipes beneath the street; causing a chain of explosions to rupture the entire neighbourhood, dozens of houses imploding as gas turned to raging fire.

Neither fighter noticed the chaos. Roon bore her teeth in a face-splitting smile even as parts of her skin began to disintegrate, showing no concern for the exposed bones in her forearm as she reared her free arm back – and punched Taihou straight through the chest. Taihou wheezed but Roon wasn't done, uncurling her fist and unleashing a ravenous wave of black miasma; the black smoke hungrily attacking Taihou's insides from all angles.

''G-_Grrk...!_'' Taihou grit her teeth, agony clear on her mad visage as she pumped out even more fire, combating the wretched miasma decaying her insides.

Roon didn't give her the chance. With brutal efficiency she reared her hand back and grabbed Taihou by the head, unheeding of the apocalyptic heat around the woman, and grabbed her shoulder with the other hand – then _pulled._

''_Nnnn-!_''

_KRRCH!_

Bone, sinew and cartilage tore, and with a final yank – Roon ripped Taihou's head clean off.

Instantly the raging pyroclasm around them wilted, the flames petering out into wisps and fading in seconds. The air remained scolding hot even in their absence, the entire neighbourhood around them left in utter ruin – streets destroyed and melted, rows of houses on fire if not outright destroyed to their foundations; there was even a few human corpses here and there, though even they were becoming blackened skeletons from the intense heat that plagued the area.

Roon chuckled under her breath, dropping Taihou's head and stomping on it, making sure to use her Gift to reduce it to nothing. Then, she stepped back; watching Taihou's headless body with earnest curiosity, waiting for her to regenerate. In the meantime she patched up her own wounds, hopping from foot to foot like an impatient child even as sixth-degree burns mended themselves back to pristine flesh.

Ten seconds became thirty, then sixty. One minute became two.

_'Did I overestimate her?' _Roon wondered honestly, her enthusiasm dimming. _'...perhaps she wasn't worth the effort. Atago would've provided a better boost.'_

With a displeased frown the Host of Animaus turned-

_SKREEE~!_

-and hissed as a burning pyre erupted right as she turned her back, causing a cataclysm of even _stronger _flames to scorch her back; searing through her natural defences. The cruiser leaped away and landed further down the street, torn between annoyance and relief. Annoyance that she had to now heal her back... and relief that everything was still going according to plan.

The frothing maelstrom of fire raged for a full thirty seconds before it calmed, the flames abating and leaving the street destroyed. Or rather, left the landscape that was _once _a street destroyed – nothing but a circle of indistinguishable black soot left in all directions around the now fully-healed Taihou.

''Nice try wench.'' Taihou sneered, teeth flashing under the rising moon. ''But you can't kill me.''

In response, Roon gave a gleeful grin. ''Let's see about that, hm~?''

As one both women lunged, black miasma backing one while raging amber fire following the other, the reigning moon the only witness to their battle. A battle in its purest form, not for any justification nor any moral right, for they had been cast aside when it started.

Now, it was a battle for dominance – a battle to the death.

And by the time the morning sun would rise, only one would remain standing.

X-x-X

Warspite was tired. Oh so very, very tired.

But now wasn't the time for sleep, no matter how much it clawed at her eyes.

''Are you serious?''

The air inside the command room was thick with tension, an intangible weight bearing down on the Battleship. Tables had been rearranged and chairs thrown out, making room for the four large TV screens positioned on the north wall; a mass of wires tangled behind them and currently being worked on by Sheffield, the maid bearing an irritated frown on her face as she tried her hand at keeping the connection stable.

And gazing down at her from the four screens, were the representatives from the four major navies of the world. Commander-General Matthews of the Eagle Union on the upper-left; King Alexander of the Royal Isles on the upper-right; High Emperor Hiro of the Sakura Empire on the bottom-left; and Chancellor Luthermann of the Ironblood on the bottom-right.

_''Of course we are serious.'' _Chancellor Luthermann intoned with a sharp, crisp tone. _''You cannot expect us to sit by idly while that monster ravages the land?''_

Warspite gazed back at the Ironblood man with disbelief. ''Human troops won't be able to even slow Roon down! You'd be sending them to their deaths!''

_''And what would you have us do?'' _The Chancellor replied curtly. _''You are unwilling to fight her. If you are unable, we will do it ourselves, even if it costs our nations dearly.''_

''Unwilling?'' Warspite's words were a dangerous whisper. ''Half of our strongest fighters are incapacitated or critically injured. Several might not even make it. Queen Elizabeth, our strongest, is _dead._ Bismarck, Graf Zeppelin, Prinz Eugen, Z46 and Admiral Graf Spee are _MIA _and potentially our enemies too. We _do not _have the fighters to deal with Roon_._''

_''Not all of you are incapacitated.'' _Commander-General Matthews remarked simply; tone firm. _''Yourself and Mikasa are powerful yourselves, correct? You should be able to hold Roon back for some time.''_

''And then what?'' Warspite countered with increasing heat, her temper slipping. ''Leave my comrades to their own devices? Leave them without leadership or tactical guidance?! The Ironblood forces are without a leader! Mikasa is struggling to coordinate the wounded and manage the Sakura! If Roon decides to launch an offensive, _we will not survive it!_''

Her shout echoed throughout the sound-proofed room, ringing clear through the stilted silence she had created.

''Warspite.'' Belfast called out from the corner, voice soft.

Warspite breathed a rough exhale, one hand coming up to nurse her eyes. She wasn't meant to be the diplomat; that was always Elizabeth's job. She was the guard, the sword that cut down the enemies. She didn't have the patience to explain to upstart humans who thought they knew better from half a world away, snug in their offices without ever having to see the bloodied and burned bodies lining the infirmary halls. She certainly didn't have the patience when her heart was torn in a dozen places, grieving for her lost sister while maintaining the facade of leadership.

It was all just too much. On her best day, she could handle it. This, safe to say, was the farthest thing imaginable from her best day.

''We cannot, and _will not_, launch an offensive. Not now.'' Warspite breathed, slowly letting her hand slip off her eyes and gazing up at the four leaders. ''We aren't in the position to. If we do, we risk drawing Roon's attention to us, and give her the idea to wipe us out. What we _need _to do is to keep our heads down, to focus on healing our wounded and organising an attack. That, is our _only _hope of taking her down.''

_''And what of Taihou?'' _King Alexander asked in a curious tone. _''I'm sure you've heard about her... cataclysmic battle, currently occurring in Saffrona.''_

''With any luck, they'll exhaust each other so we can swoop in and eliminate them, or even wipe each other out.'' Warspite replied simply, leaning on her broadsword for support. ''Yet another reason to not pull out our big guns and fight; it risks them deeming us a greater threat, and working together to wipe us off the map.''

_''Understood.'' _High Emperor Hiro finally spoke, voice quiet but refined. _''I shall send several military detachments to the continent to slow the menace down.''_

''They'll die, High Emperor.''

_''Of this, I am aware.'' _The Sakura man replied in the same quiet tone, his head bowing slightly. _''For that, they will make the ultimate sacrifice. I pray to the gods that it won't go in vain, Warspite of Royal. Make every second count.''_

With a buzz the screen went to static; a disconnect sign showing as the Sakura lord left.

_''I will arrange for artillery to support Hiro's forces.'' _Commander-General Matthews added. _''Our united forces should be ready to launch an offensive within twelve hours.''_

King Alexander breathed a low hum. _''I shall call for the Royal Guardsmen to be deployed. My Captains will be in contact, Commander-General.''_

_''As will mine.'' _Chancellor Luthermann added, crisp tone unfading even as he addressed his equals. _''The Heer will be mobilised immediately.''_

Three flashes, and the remaining leaders disconnected, rushing to set forth their emergency war plans.

Warspite breathed a deep sigh, hanging her head. Part of her wondered if she could've done that better. Part of her, honestly, didn't care. She was too tired.

But the night wasn't over yet. She still had a lot of work to do.

Slowly the blonde shifted her gaze to the window to her right, giving a narrow view out to the moonlit ocean. The stars seemed brighter tonight; reminding her of the star-wielding carrier currently in the hospital, still locked in a coma.

_'Wake up soon, Enterprise.' _Warspite mentally murmured, turning away from the window.

_'Otherwise... there might not be anything left to wake up to.'_

X-x-X

''Y... _Yorktown?_''

Enterprise ran a hand through her hair, the words ringing clear in her skull. It was, without a doubt, Yorktown's voice.

The carrier shook her head. No, that couldn't be right. Yorktown was dead – she'd _seen _her die at the hands of that Siren Warlord. She had seen her die, mourned her, even moved on somewhat. Yet something in her heart told her it really was Yorktown, and not some macabre facsimile created by her mind.

_'...hm?'_ Enterprise paused as she noticed something odd, disturbing her from her thoughts.

She listened intently to her surroundings, knowing that the walls weren't thick enough to mute sound.

It was quiet. _Too quiet._

Enterprise swallowed, gripping the edge of her bed and shifting her feet onto the floor. Her knees buckled briefly and she tightened her hold on the bed, gritting her teeth as pins and needles stabbed at her soles, but after a moment the discomforting numbness eased enough that she could stand. She shambled over to the bedside table and leaned on it for support, her fingers sliding over to the flawlessly-smooth wall.

Her footfalls were slow and soft, yet seemed infinitely louder in the haunting silence, not a single sound echoing through the hospital walls. She reached the sole door in the room and tentatively grasped it, the low creak of the handle fluttering through the air with ominous slowness. The hairs on her neck stood on end and she immediately opened the door, swinging it wide open as if to surprise an opponent-!

But nobody was there.

_Nobody._

''Hello?'' Enterprise called out; her voice ending in a trembling lilt, betraying her bubbling anxiety.

Not a single soul responded. The hospital hallway was utterly empty; stretchers sitting idle against the walls, overhead lights buzzing nigh-inaudibly, the whole place was spotless and perfect. Almost inhumanly so; not a single speck of dust visible to the eye nor a single mark on the floor. The air felt thick, a strange unwelcomeness to it; as if she wasn't meant to be breathing such unnaturally still air.

Enterprise shook off her hesitation, but couldn't dispel the growing unease in her heart. She shambled down the hallway to the right, casting her gaze ahead while leaning onto the right wall for support. Her mind slowly shifted back to her last memories – of fighting Akagi, of watching Essex take a hit for her and die in her arms, of... transforming? Her memories got fuzzy at that point, everything blurring into a mass of silver lights and intense heat. The last thing she remembered was Akagi snarling at her, before everything just went black, her memories abruptly stopping.

_'Did I black out?' _Enterprise wondered with a frown, casting an uneasy glance behind herself. _'..if so, where is everyone? Surely Vestal and the others would be in here...'_

She was disturbed from he thoughts as something creaked ahead of her; the sound echoing down the desolate hallway. Enterprise snapped her gaze ahead and tensed, waiting – until another creak echoed, coming from one of the door further down. Anxiety bubbled and twisted in her gut but she slowly approached regardless, something deep inside her begging her to back away... but, curiosity killed the cat, after all.

The handle creaked in her grip, and the door swung open far easier than she anticipated. The handle slipped out of her grip yet the door swung inwards, pulled open by some invisible force not caused by her – and Enterprise froze.

_''Any luck?''_

A distinctly familiar hospital room greeted her. Dim lighting, overhead lights tilted towards the table in the centre – and laid in the centre was a body. _Mutsuki._

Vestal stood on the other side of the table, gazing down at Mutsuki's lifeless body with calculated eyes. Behind her was Zuikaku, standing near a door... and to her left was Enterprise herself, staring at Vestal's back with veiled concern.

_''...depends on what you call 'luck'.'' _Vestal replied to Zuikaku, poking around Mutsuki's ribcage in a terrifyingly familiar manner. _''I can safely say-''_

Enterprise grabbed the door-handle and slammed the hospital door shut. Silence rung heavily around her, seeming so much louder as her mind tried and failed to make sense of what laid on the other side of the door. That... that scene was just like when Mutsuki died. It had been a _memory._ A memory taken not from her own eyes.

_'What the hell...?' _Enterprise swallowed and stepped back from the door. Paranoia made her look left and right, gazing down the halls. Since when had the hallway been so long? She hadn't noticed it immediately, but there was _far _more doors than physically possible.

_'Where am I?'_

The thought frightened her. It honest to god _scared _her. This wasn't the real world anymore. Real world doors didn't open to reveal a memory you had weeks ago, didn't defy the laws of physics – didn't _show a memory with you in it._ Her mind circled back to that one thought, her eyes flickering back to the door. Logic would dictate that if she could view memories, it'd be through her own eyes. Yet she stood in a doorway, looking at herself, and not one person in the room acknowledged her. As if she was some invisible observer, like-

-like Helios.

Her mind clung onto that thought. _'Helios?! Are you there?! Hello?!'_

A mental rumble, like a mountain slowly turning to face her. It didn't answer with words, but she felt the urge to suddenly check on the other doors. She didn't want to, but her desire to leave this place was stronger – and so with stumbling steps she shifted over to the next door over, grabbed the handle; and swung it open.

_''AHHHH!''_

Enterprise flinched back at the sudden screech – eyes widening as she witnessed Akashi lunging at Vestal. The cat-girl seemed to move so much slower than the first time, her hands moving with wild but visible swipes and clawing at Vestal face; extendable claws ripping moderate gashes through skin and eliciting a terrible scream from Vestal; blood splattering across the nearby walls. Enterprise's clone lunged in and swung at the mad cat with her bow, knocking her off and sending her sprawling across the room to a stop, unconscious once more.

With frantic words her past self ran over to the cabinet, grabbing some medical supplies and rushed to help her love. Enterprise watched it all completely motionless, a strange discomfort warring in her heart. On instinct she wanted to move in and help, to soothe Vestal, but her higher brain told her it was just a forgery. A lie. Just a memory.

That didn't make seeing Vestal nearly get slaughtered any easier.

Enterprise shut the door swiftly, holding tightly onto the handle. She tried to reach out to Helios again but it rebuffed her; wordlessly willing her further down the hall. The carrier gripped the handle tighter before sharply stepped back; gathering her courage with a deep breath and obeying the deity's orders.

She had barely taken five steps before she heard it.

_**''Enterprise~''**_

The carrier spun. A figure stood twenty paces away, black jacket fluttering in an impossible breeze and a gentle smile curved at her pale lips; silver-white hair indistinct against the sterile hospital background.

Yorktown.

Her sister suddenly spun around, grabbed the door handle to her right – and then rushed inside, disappearing out of sight.

''Wait!'' Enterprise immediately rushed after her sister, feet hitting the tiled floor with long strides – and before the door even slid closed she shoulder-barged it open.

_BOOM!_

Rain stabbed at her cheeks. A raging hurricane whipped up ferocious winds and rumbling storm clouds overhead. Frothing dark water splashed and crested all around her, saltwater spray hitting her coat and soaking her right sleeve. Peels of lightning cracked overhead, forking through the dark sky and illuminating the world. The scent of smoke curled in her throat and her eyes watered, the unforgettable smell of cordite lingering in the high winds.

She knew this day. She could never forget it.

_The Battle of Bulker Bay._

A cacophony of booms erupted further ahead, snapping Enterprise out of her paralysing thoughts. She caught a flicker of silver-white hair and threw aside her fear, sailing full speed across the raging waters, unheeding of the murky water that soaked her legs and splashed viciously into her eyes, as if the seas themselves were cursing her for returning here.

''Yorktown...!'' Enterprise shouted as loud as her voice would let her – but her words were easily drowned out by the hurricane around her, stealing her words and muting them.

The raging waves descended briefly and she caught sight of Yorktown – rushing towards her still sister in desperate panic. She was only a few feet away when Yorktown slowly turned to face her, a familiar little smile on her lips and her eyes as warm as she remembered. It was a look she often gave, accompanied by a fond giggle and pleased glint in her eyes.

Lightning flashed overhead, the thunderclap echoing a second later. The illuminating light revealed the gaping hole in Yorktown's chest, blood still dripping out of the spot where her heart was. The back of her jacket was still in-tact, almost deceiving Enterprise into believing the hole was just a trick of the light – but as the scent of blood reached her nose, she realised the wound was all too real.

_**''You need to let go, Enterprise...'' **_Yorktown smiled. It was a smile filled with hidden pain; her eyes crinkling at the corners as she held back tears. **_''Everything... will be... alright...''_**

Yorktown went down like a marionette with its strings cut. She hit the dark water back-first, the frothing tides sweeping her under.

''_No!_''

Enterprise dove right in. Utter darkness consumed her vision, the blinding flashes of lightning only sending dim spikes of light through the black water around her. She caught a glimpse of Yorktown's fluttering hair and swam down after her, the water feeling so horribly thick around her arms and threatening to slip in past her pursed lips. She refused to let Yorktown sink again, she wouldn't – _couldn't _lose her again.

However Yorktown was sinking impossibly fast. Enterprise tried to keep up but she felt the water grow thicker, her limbs struggling to move in the blackness around her. She could barely make out her sister's blue heeled shoe as she descended deeper, the darkness swallowing her up.

Burning in her lungs reminded Enterprise she needed to breathe. Her heart tore itself apart, trying desperately to save her long-lost sister, even if she was just a memory – but instincts finally took control, and she began to ascend. Her arms felt heavier but she kicked her legs harder, fighting against the unnatural darkness clinging to her arms; the weight transcending water and becoming something more malevolent, more sentient. More hungry.

Something pulled on her leg but she kicked her leg at it, her gaze briefly looking down at the abyss beneath her. Something was there. She could sense it. Like a gnawing tendril eager to pull her down into its abyssal maw; to devour her very soul for its own hunger. The thought sent a sharp shiver up her spine and she kicked her legs harder, the burning in her lungs becoming painful as they begged for air. The faintest glimmers of light hung above, just out of reach.

The burning reached her throat, her lips instinctively parting for air. Thick, unnatural black water slipped in and she coughed; inadvertently breathing in more. Her legs slowed and she flailed more than she swam, the creeping black tendrils slithering up her legs, eager to pull her down into the abyss. Her chest grew heavy with waterlogged lungs and her vision grew dark around the edges. The glimmering light seemed so close, she reached up, desperately trying to reach it-

-when a glowing silver hand plunged into the dark water, and grabbed her own.

_**''I've always got your back, senpai.''**_

Something primordial beneath her _screeched _and let go, allowing the glowing silver hand to yank her up – and Enterprise sucked in a reflexive breath. Instantly she bent over coughing, her fingers hitting sand as she coughed up the black water in her lungs; heaving in stuttering gasps of air when she could.

After what felt like a small eternity she could breathe again, spitting out the last few salty wads of water that clung to the back of her burning throat. She blinked away the stinging tears in her ears, only now registering the sand beneath her fingers; grainy against her skin when she curled her digits inwards. She looked up, her eyes widening as she found herself not in a stormy ocean... but on the beach in front of the base.

_'What...?'_

It was the base. She could tell that much... but things were different. The sky was a murky, blood-red hue. Black clouds lazily drifted over the crimson sky – and flying around were massive _eyes._ Each the size of a small living room and attached to dark blue tentacles that fluttered behind them, they struck a terrifyingly alien image.

Movement caught her eye, making her look slightly to the left; spotting what looked like a giant hand that had been cut off at the wrist, a bright crimson eye in the centre of its open palm. The floating hand rose into the sky and one of the lazily-floating eyes suddenly shifted; and before Enterprise's gaze she watched a horizontal line _split open _the massive eye – to reveal a gaping maw of hundreds of impossibly sharp teeth, its macabre mouth forming a snarl.

A heartbeat. That was all it took before the snarling eyeball crossed _half the base_ in an instant – and chomped down on the hand, tearing its thumb and index finger off and shredding them between its teeth. The hand made no sound but the glow in its eye grew brighter – and with godly swiftly it spun, _smacking _the eye and crushing it inwards; a dented white globe crashing down onto the cafeteria building.

The commotion had drawn attention however. Three more eyes grew mouthfuls of teeth and lunged impossibly fast. The hand smacked aside one but the other two tore vicious chunks out of it, ripping it to shreds in a matter of seconds. Within ten seconds nothing was left of the sentient hand, and the horizontal slits across the eyes closed shut; reverting back to a far less intimidating eye. As non-intimidating as a ten foot tall eye could be, that is.

''Hih...'' Enterprise's breath hitched as one of them noticed her; its black pupil suddenly honing in on her.

She blinked, and the eye was in front of her.

**Uh'eogoth ot epfm'latgh**

_**PRINCESS OF ASH**_

Enterprise flinched back; the etheric voice booming loud around her. ''H-Helios...?''

The eye blinked once, and she felt a thrum of agreement. ''What are...? Why is...?''

**Wahr'rot mgehye'bthnk**

_**WAHR'ROT ENCROACHES**_

_'Wahr'rot...?' _Enterprise glanced back at where the sentient hand had been. Was that supposed to represent Wahr'rot then, while eyes were Helios? Some kind of spiritual manifestation?

Enterprise swallowed, taking a deep breath to organise her thoughts. A task twice as difficult when a massive eye was staring at you, while being fully aware of the drooling maw hiding behind its piercing gaze.

''Where am I?'' The carrier asked firmly, forcing herself to look the deity in the eye.

Helios blinked emotionlessly at her, its eyelids making a disgusting squelching sound.

**Ymg' orr'e**

_**YOUR SOUL**_

It took Enterprise a moment to register what the god said, her eyes widening as she processed it. ''My soul...?''

A wordless affirmative brushed her mind.

''Is that why... why I can see my old memories...?''

Another affirmative thrum.

''I...'' She had so many questions. Why did she see Yorktown, why did this place defy physics, what was the thing trying to pull her down, was that _Essex_ who just pulled her out – but something about the deity's intense gaze made it clear this wasn't the time for questions. So she went with the one question she knew would get her an answer.

''How do I get out of here?''

Helios glanced to the right. Enterprise followed the deity's gaze, and her eyes landed on the hospital. She looked back at Helios but the massive eye was suddenly gone; leaving her blinking owlishly at the sudden disappearance. She spotted several more eyes in the sky but they all looked so identical she couldn't tell which one was the one she had just been speaking to. Presuming that each one was even independent, that is.

Swallowing her nerves Enterprise turned and set off for the hospital. Her pace started slow but instinctual anxiety made her speed up, her gaze flickering back to the ocean. The water was black with a tint of red, reflecting the sky above. Waves lapped against the shoreline with increasing roughness – rearing back further only to surge in farther. Sign of an approaching storm. A hurricane.

_'Yorktown...' _Enterprise's heart twisted in sorrow, her feet pelting the ground as she picked up into a run.

She reached the hospital doors and nearly slammed them open. Nearly.

Her hands had barely brushed against them before they swung inwards, pulled by two shadowed figures waiting on either side. Their bodies were masculine in nature but completely indistinguishable, as if they were wreathed in shadows – solid, but wavering lightly from the slightest change in light. They had no faces to speak of nor eyes, yet she could feel their complete attention on her, staring at her with faceless intent.

_''Get in, girlie!'' _The one on the left suddenly spoke, his voice still young and a touch croaky, like a teen still stuck in puberty.

Enterprise tried to speak, she really did. However words failed her and she managed to only stare at the shadowed figure in disbelief. There was a strange sense of familiarity when she looked at the two, yet she didn't recognise them. Hell, she didn't know many men in general – the Commander and some male dignitaries from the Eagle Union being the exception. Yet as she gazed past the two, she found herself staring down a hospital hall filled with _hundreds _of shadowed men, all talking amongst themselves in a rumbling murmur of tones.

The youngish-sounding man repeated his request and this time she hesitantly obliged, stepping inside the building. The two shadow-men immediately slammed the doors shut and began shoving metal stretchers in front of it, muttering to each other about 'hurricanes' and 'buying time'. She didn't listen to their conversation any further, her eyes instead drawn to a single figure that approached her with firm but slow strides. Even though his frame was no bigger than any of the other shadow-men, something about the shadow-man commanded an air of authority, beckoning attention without a word.

_''Lass. We don't have much time.'' _The shadow-man's voice was deep and smooth.

Enterprise found her voice. ''Who are you?''

The shadow-man's face didn't shift, but she got the impression he was smirking at her. _''Heh, let's just say I'm good at riding the waves. But that ain't important; like I said, we don't got much time.''_

The carrier nodded, dimly wondering if everything about her soul was so damn vague. She understood urgency, but the lack of information was driving her insane. ''Understood... Helios told me to come here, I'm guessing you can help get me out of here?''

_''Ahh... maybe. That depends on you, lass.'' _Replied the shadow-man with a heavy lilt to his voice, shifting away.

Something uneasy sparked itself in Enterprise's chest but she followed after the nameless man, letting him lead her down the hallway. The halls no longer stretched on for infinity but were more logically built; she couldn't tell due to all the shadow-men littering the halls, but she was sure it was normal-sized once more.

Several shadow-men shot her comments as she passed. Some greeted her, others murmured supportive comments, others just whistled and waved, not unlike sailors bidding goodbye to their loved ones. The thought felt strangely apt, her mind oddly finding such a comparison accurate. They had that uproarious charm that sailors had. Besides the whole shadow-body thing.

Soon the lines of shadow-men thinned, and eventually Enterprise found herself at the very end of the hall, a single door to her left. The commanding shadow-man grasped the handle and turned it down, letting the door click open; swinging inwards with a slow creak. He didn't enter and she shot him a confused look, seeing nothing more than one of the regular rooms. When he gestured for her to enter she hesitantly did-

-and found two people in the beds to her right. Herself... and a glowing silver body in the shape of a woman.

Enterprise felt her stomach drop, slowly creeping into the room. A single silver thread connected from the glowing silver woman's chest to her immobile body, and as she crept closer she spotted the clipboard hanging from the end of the metal bed, a single name present upon it.

''Essex...'' Enterprise whispered, her eyes trailing up to the glowing silver figure – only now taking notice of how the light curved up, forming a vague ponytail and her thighs had a distinct curve to them; courtesy of her wide hips.

_''Ah.'' _The shadow-man's affirmative hum snapped her out of her thoughts. _''When you activated that power boost thing, you dragged a part of her into you. I don't understand half the shit that invisible fucker tells me, but from what I'm understandin'... she's weighing you down, lass.''_

''What...?'' Enterprise felt something cold stir in her gut.

_''You can't wake up. Your soul or whatever is too damaged...'' _The shadow-man's faceless visage seemed to grow heavier, conveying emotion without expression. _''...and it can't heal with her still attached to you.''_

It took a moment for the faceless man's words to sink in. ''You can't...? You want me to...''

Silence. It spoke more than any amount of words could.

Enterprise shook her head quickly. ''No! If she's here, then that means I can bring her back! Helios can-!''

_''Can what?''_

''Can bring her back to life!'' Enterprise snapped back with more heat than she intended. The man didn't seem phased.

_''And how will the invisible bastard do it, huh?'' _The shadow-man asked her pointedly, shifting closer. _''D'ya think if it could do it so easily it'd do it? That we'd even **be** in this situation if bringing people back from the dead was simple as takin' the dog for a walk?''_

''What do you-'' Enterprise froze as his words hit her. ''Wait, I'm...?''

_''Dead?'' _The man shifted, and she got the impression he was grinning grimly. _''We nearly are, lass. Why d'ya think you're here in the first place? To protect your pretty little head until you can fight back against the ol' abyss and wake back on up.''_

To that Enterprise had no response, casting her eyes back onto Essex's etheric body uncertainly. Logic dictated that severing the cord was the wisest thing to do, if it meant waking up and rejoining the fight. Logic didn't have a say in this argument. Her very heart rebelled at the thought of being the one to kill off her lover, even if she was just a wisp; a fragment of the original. Even if she was just a single particle, she was still Essex.

Wind howled against the walls outside and she heard the shadow-man utter a grumbled curse, but she didn't pay him any mind. Her gaze flickered to the rope connecting her and Essex. It looked so thin and fragile, barely wider than her finger and glowing with the same hue as her _[Starlight] _did. She could snap it with a casual drop of her hand. That's all it'd take. That was all she'd need to do, and then...

''...what would happen to her?'' Enterprise quietly asked.

_''Can't say myself.'' _The shadow-man replied honestly, striding up next to her. _''If I were to guess... I'd say she'd rejoin the original. Become whole and all that.''_

_''Take your time... we don't got much time, but we do have some before your soul fucks itself up. Settle your debts.''_

Enterprise murmured a quiet thanks, slowly approaching Essex's bedside. The longer she looked the more she could see the resemblance, from the faint curve to her glowing face to the shape of her lithe hands, barely masked by the ambient glow she was giving off. Even in death a part of her refused to let go of her kouhai, to let death take her away. She had lost too many friends and loved ones to handle one more.

Tentatively she reached out, taking Essex's hand in her own. It was solid despite its ethereal nature; an inhuman, brick-like firmness beneath the layers of light. Little more than a hollow shell containing the part of Essex dragged along for the ride. Slowly the carrier shifted her gaze onto Essex's chest, Yorktown's image briefly overlapping hers. Two loved ones, both dealt a fatal punch through the torso. One through the heart, the other through the stomach. What were the chances of that? Was that some cruel joke, done by fate?

_'Essex...' _Enterprise tightened her hold on Essex's glowing hand.

She didn't want to let go. A part of her rebelled against it like a raging tide, refusing to let her beloved pass on. But it had to be this way. There _was _no other way. It was either let her go gently... or drag her down with her to the void. Maybe they'd be reunited there or in the next life; she didn't know... but she did know that she wasn't ready yet. She still had a war to fight, people to save, friends to protect and loved ones to love.

She had a life to live. She wouldn't do Essex and her sacrifice the disservice of throwing it away.

''H-Haah...'' Enterprise shuddered as she released Essex's hand, fighting her instincts to grab it again.

If you loved something, let it go. She never understood the significance of such a phrase. Now she felt like she knew it better than anyone in history.

With trembling shoulders Enterprise stood, leaning over the hospital bed and placing a single, final kiss on Essex's forehead – before grabbing the chain protruding from her chest, and squeezing.

_KRRSH~!_

The etheric rope shattered into motes of light. For a moment the world was still – before the glowing silver body of Essex began to fade. Within seconds her body became transparent, revealing the underside of the hospital bed as she left the world of her soul. It wasn't a fancy or grand departure. There was no final words to be said, for they had already been uttered not even five minutes prior.

'I've always got your back, senpai.'

Enterprise's shoulders buckled and she sucked in a sharp breath, blinking away the sting in her eyes. In the time it took her to wipe away the unshed tears Essex was gone; nothing more than an empty bed left.

The shadow-man by her side was respectfully silent, not saying a word until she looked up at his faceless visage. ''What... what now?''

_''Now... you just need to get back in your body.'' _The shadow-man replied, stepping back. _''Just act like you're climbing inside a submarine; your soul should do the work. At least from how I understand it – I didn't major in fuckin' spiritual teachings, after all.''_

Enterprise's lips twitched up into a weak smile. She got the impression he was grinning back at her.

She walked past the partially-translucent man and over to her immobile body, just taking a second to soak in her own visage. She looked like she asleep, but her chest wasn't moving and her face was distinctly pale. She frowned softly and laid a hand over her face, closing her eyes as she focused. She felt a light pull on her soul – but before she entered her own body, she had one final question.

''...may I have your name, sir?''

_''Heh.''_ The man's voice took on an oddly familiar lilt. _''That's Captain to you, lass.''_

The dots connected in her head and Enterprise smiled, strangely at ease despite the sorrow in her heart – and as she pushed her will into her immobile body, her vision went black.

X-x-X

_A sprawling field of white flowers stretched on to the flat horizon. Foggy skies hung overhead, hiding the hazy silver sun that shone down on the flat world below; a similar fog masking the truly infinite distance of the land._

_Yorktown stood amongst the infinite fields of flowers; her own personal purgatory, as she waited to finally move on to the afterlife. Held back, by her newfound benefactor._

_''Enterprise has now awoken.''_

_The voice came from behind her, and when Yorktown turned she found herself gazing at a familiar figure, bringing a smile to her lips. ''That's good. I was worried that she wouldn't be able to move on...''_

_''She still hasn't.'' The familiar figure replied evenly, wading through the flowers towards her; short hair swaying from the movement. ''She has accepted Essex's death. Yours, not fully.''_

_''Ah, I see...'' Yorktown frowned slightly. ''Is there... anything else I can do?''_

_''No. It is out of our hands now; Animaus' interference is growing too strong for me to deal with, without intervening directly. Your duty is now done, and you may pass on peacefully.''_

_Yorktown dipped her head. ''Understood... thank you for allowing me to see her, even if the circumstances weren't ideal.''_

_The person shifted, gazing down at her. ''It's fine. If it's anyone you should thank, it would be Helios. They're the one who told me to guide you.''_

_''Ahh. I'll be sure to thank them, when I next see them.''_

_The figure chuckled softly, lips twitching up in amusement – turning around to hide it. ''I'll let you move on then. Give my regards to Saratoga when you see her.''_

_''One more thing.''_

_The familiar figure paused. ''Yes?''_

_''May I have your name?''_

_..._

_''I threw aside my true name long ago, but if you wish to call me by a name...''_

_''...you may refer to be, as 'Ash'.''_

[END]

* * *

**A/N: And thus, Enterprise has finally come to terms with Essex's death. Can't have her going into denial when she wakes up to find the truth, now can we~? And how fitting that Roon's Gift is death itself, ja~?**

**Also, due to the addition of another chapter (since this one was split), the Dead Don't Sing Arc will continue to chapter 22; the fourth and final arc will start on Chapter 23.**

**See ya'll next time in Chapter 21: Awakening~**

**(No preview this time~)**


	21. Chapter 21: Awakening

**A/N: Hello again~ Sorry for the week (two week?) hiatus on this story, but we should be back to normal upload schedule now~**

**A bit of a shorter chapter this time (compared to previous chapters anyway), since it's more of a closing chapter for the third arc. And it includes a list of injured too~**

**Nevertheless, enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 21: Awakening**

Enterprise woke up with a major headache. Not surprising considering everything, but combined with the blinding hospital lights overhead... it was far from pleasant.

''Nn...'' The carrier squinted her eyes shut almost immediately, thin covers shifting around her torso as she weakly tried to roll away from the glaring lights.

It took her eyes several long moments to adjust to the blinding lights, the thrum of chatter muffled by the walls of the hospital, but thankfully there – confirming she was back in the real world. She shifted her elbows beneath her and pushed herself up, nearly groaning when she felt several bones and muscles pop from the movement. Her head throbbed for a brief moment and her vision blurred slightly; mercifully fading not even a few seconds later.

And because of that, she took notice of the woman sitting by her bedside, gazing at her with quiet blue eyes downcast with a myriad of emotions.

''Kaga...?'' Enterprise murmured in groggy confusion. ''Why are...?''

''You're in the hospital. After your battle with Akagi-nee-'' Kaga suddenly cut herself off. ''...after your battle with Akagi.''

Enterprise didn't comment on the sudden lack of honorific. ''I.. see... but, why are _you _here? No offence, but...''

Kaga dipped her head in acknowledgement. ''I am no longer an enemy combatant.''

Something about the quiet resignation in Kaga's voice drew Enterprise's full attention; frowning at the fox-woman. Kaga breathed a deep sigh, the ice in her downcast eyes cracking apart to reveal all the negativity laying behind them – the sorrow, the grief, the regret; everything the carrier felt in that moment was laid bare.

''I no longer possess my Gift.'' Kaga intoned simply, folding her hands into her kimono sleeves. ''Akagi ripped my Gift out of my soul when I touched her flames. Additionally, Wahr'rot no longer deems me worth having under its command; any attempts of mine to communicate with it have been met with nothing. Helios, however, offered me protection in exchange for my allegiance. Naturally, I accepted it, rather than be caught between three warring gods with none to call my own.''

Enterprise stared in surprise at the white-haired woman, casting a look over her a second time. Her kimono was a clean one but failed to hide the slew of bandages beneath; wrapping tightly across her collarbone and shoulders. As she trailed her gaze down she found that Kaga's legs were also wrapped in a modest amount of bandages, as was her right hand in particular. The hand that touched the flames.

''...I awoke to a field hospital and under guard watch. Thanks to Arizona-san, I was healed of the worst of my injuries, and was able to procure some Crystal Spring water from several stashes I had kept within the base in the event of a Siren invasion. With them I was able to fix up my own wounds... and help Vestal-san heal yours, too.''

''Mine...?''

Kaga nodded slowly. ''Akagi was the one to deal the damage to you. I was an accomplice in that. Therefore, it is only reasonable I supply the means to undo the damage I wrought upon you.''

''You didn't have to...'' Enterprise murmured, scratching her cheek awkwardly. She had heard rumours of how expensive that stuff was; for Kaga to spend it on her, even though she wasn't fully healed... it was flattering.

Kaga merely hummed. ''How are you feeling now, then?''

Enterprise shifted about. ''A bit sore and stiff, but otherwise fine. I can walk it off for the most part. How long was I out for?''

The fox woman glanced aside. ''...I don't know.''

''Ah, well... how long since-''

''I do not mean I don't know how long _you _were here.'' Kaga cut her off; tone stiff but not harsh. ''Rather... things have been, strange, since our battle.''

Something in her gut twisted. ''...strange?''

''Time is faltering.'' Kaga's remark only amplified the unease in Enterprise's stomach. ''Nightfall ended three hours earlier than it should've. Polar clocks have been speeding up and slowing down at erratic rates; the manual clocks within the hospital are useless. You've either been out for twelve hours, or fifteen. Somewhere in that range.''

''I... see...'' Enterprise took the information in slowly, digesting it. She'd have to ask Helios – later. She didn't feel fully up to dealing with the deity right this second. She was sure it could wait an hour.

Silence fell upon them for a long few moments, neither quite sure how to break it. They had been enemies, then comrades, then rivals, then enemies again, and now back to being comrades. She wanted to ask if there was no hard feelings, but judging by Kaga's downcast eyes there was most certainly more going on than she was saying. However Enterprise wasn't in the mood to pry; if it was between Akagi and Kaga, then it would stay like that.

''I'm glad you're alright, at least.'' Enterprise broke the uneasy silence, offering a slight smile. ''I was worried some more permanent damage happened; at least you're still up and kicking.''

Kaga looked at her in surprise for several long moments – before swiftly glancing aside. ''I... thank you. I'm pleased you are still among the living as well.''

The reminder swept the smile from Enterprise's lips, memories of what just happened in her soul echoing through her mind. Kaga seemed to realise the folly of her words a second later, her cheeks reddening with embarrassment as she uttered a quick, mumbled apology. The silence returned; this time more awkward than uneasy.

''...what about the injured?'' Enterprise deliberately moved the conversation onwards.

Kaga gladly moved off the sensitive topic. ''In various states of injury.''

''Do you have the patient directory?'' Enterprise asked, shifting her gaze down to the bottom of the bed. ''It should be there, Vestal always has the Manjuu update it when new patients come in.''

Kaga stood up from her seat, shifting around to the base of the bed and plucking the aforementioned chart off the metal frame. The clipboard was wooden with a small stack of papers hanging off from the top, each one belonging to a different patient. Considering the small pile that was there...

The fox-woman flipped through a few sheets, paused, then flipped through another few. ''Are you sure you want to-''

''Yes. All of it.'' Enterprise cut her off; tone soft. ''Please.''

Kaga's sapphire eyes flickered up to hers, holding her gaze for a long, long moment.

''Very well then.'' Kaga flipped back to the first page. ''IJN Yamashiro. Status; critical. Multiple skull fractures, severe haemorrhaging and traumatic brain injury. Currently in an induced coma.''

''IJN Yukikaze. Status; critical. Severe haemorrhaging, multiple broken ribs and collapsed left lung due to puncture. Currently intubated with oxygen.''

''IJN Shigure. Status; critical. Severe haemorrhaging due to lateral bisection. Multiple organ failure and internal organ damage, as a result of the bisection.'' Kaga's face only grew grimmer as she kept reading. ''Currently in an induced coma.''

''IJN Maya. Status; critical. Severe haemorrhaging due to numerous lacerations and puncture through the torso, and first degree burns from unknown cause, most likely electrocution. Multiple organ failure as a result of blood loss. Several ribs shattered from multiple impact sites. Currently in an induced coma.''

_'Maya...' _Enterprise frowned worriedly, intimately recalling Zuikaku receiving the distress message from Yuudachi. To think that her wounds were so extensive...

Kaga, unaware of her internal thoughts, continued in the same even tone. ''IJN Takao. Status; heavily wounded. Haemorrhaging due to numerous lacerations from a bladed object; most likely a sword. Currently under observation.''

''IJN Mikasa. Status; moderately wounded. Multiple incompletely-healed injuries that require attention.'' The fox-woman shot a look up. ''That accounts for everyone from Group B.''

''I see...'' Enterprise murmured. ''Continue.''

Kaga complied, flipping to the next page. ''HMS Dorsetshire. Status; moderately wounded. Minor shrapnel damage and first degree burns induced by shellfire. Spinal relapse caused by overexertion; currently healed and on light duty, to be monitored for changes. No other members of Group C were injured.''

The fox-woman flipped the page, and paused. She glanced up once, and when Enterprise nodded, she began.

''HMS Warspite. Status; moderately wounded. Sustained second degree burns on multiple locations and minor third degree burns on right side. Mostly recovered after treatment; follow-up needed.''

''HMS Sirius. Status; moderately wounded. Sustained second and third degree burns on multiple occasions. Currently under treatment.''

''HMS Edinburgh. Status; heavily wounded. Sustained third degree burns on over a third of her body. Currently in an induced coma.'' Kaga's expression tightened. ''HMS Kent is of the same classification, word-for-word.''

The fox-woman drew a breath. ''HMS Javelin. Status; critical. Sustained fourth, fifth and _sixth _degree burns to her neck and collarbone. Lack of fluid induced a brain haemorrhage from lack of blood flow. Currently undergoing emergency medical procedures. Chance of regaining consciousness... low.''

''HMS Queen Elizabeth.'' Kaga said the name with deliberate slowness, something almost like pity flashing across her visage. ''Status; deceased. Sustained third, fourth, fifth and sixth degree burns over 80% of her body. Puncture through the chest removed the heart, broke multiple ribs and cauterized major arteries. Death is assumed to have followed shortly after chest puncture.''

_That _took Enterprise off-guard. ''Queen Elizabeth...?''

''Indeed.'' Kaga lowered the registry briefly. ''I was present when Belfast-san brought in the body. She had been dead long before they arrived; taken off-guard by Taihou apparently.''

Enterprise merely murmured in reply, her mind taking a second to fully process it. Out of everyone that stepped onto the battlefield the last she expected to fall was Elizabeth. Part of her tactical mind told her it made sense that Roon would go for her, being not only a strong warrior but also a figurehead and source of morale; but even so, it just seemed too ridiculous. The woman who brazenly led charges against Siren forces; falling to Taihou of all people... it just seemed impossible.

''Continue.'' Enterprise murmured, shaking her head slowly. She needed to know who else got hurt.

Kaga quietly obliged. ''HMS Illustrious. Status; lightly wounded. Shrapnel damage and first degree burns induced by bombing from Graf Zeppelin. Currently on light duty. Your sister Hornet shares the same diagnosis; I last saw her helping scout the perimeter of the base.''

''That's good...'' Enterprise breathed a quiet sigh. She wasn't surprised Graf Zeppelin retaliated for their intervention; the fact they got away with only minor injuries was a small blessing.

''IJN Kaga. Status; moderately wounded.'' Kaga drawled off her own diagnosis plainly. ''Suffered shrapnel damage from multiple bomb blasts, first degree burns in multiple locations and third degree burns along right arm. Unconsciousness induced likely due to shock and exhaustion. Currently being monitored to determine loyalties.''

Enterprise raised a brow at that last comment; spoken in a vaguely-annoyed tone. ''Monitored?''

''We were enemies up until last night. It shouldn't be a surprise your allies view me with suspicion.'' Kaga replied flatly.

To the fox-woman's disbelief, Enterprise _shrugged._ ''They're overreacting. You aren't the type to do assassinations; if you wanted to kill me, you'd have done it on the battlefield.''

''I...'' Kaga looked genuinely lost for words for a long moment – shaking off her disbelief as fast as her startled mind would allow. ''Moving on.''

''IJN Zuikaku.'' The words immediately snapped Enterprise to full attention, sitting up in her bed. ''Status; heavily wounded. Suffered second, third and fourth degree burns, shrapnel damage from bombing, and minor lung inflammation from smoke inhalation during evacuation from the battlefield. Currently in recovery.''

Enterprise almost wanted to breathe a sigh of relief. But she knew the list wasn't over yet; and that the rest of her group hadn't been mentioned yet.

''IJN Shoukaku. Status; deceased.'' Kaga's voice became monotone. ''Autopsy incomplete. Current overview reveals immense burns ranging from second to fifth degrees, bordering on sixth degree. Minor shrapnel damage indicates enduring bomb blasts, but burn injuries make up majority of damage. Puncture through the chest cavity is indicative of a strike with a blunt object; fist, according to IJN Zuikaku's account.''

''USS Essex.'' Kaga's monotone voice gave no pause to let the news sink in. ''Status; deceased. Suffered from severe burns and similar puncture through the chest as Shoukaku. Burns range from first degree to sixth degree. Burns likely led to fatality. Further contemplation needed.''

Enterprise sucked in a slow breath, then let it out. She knew Essex was dead – she had released that last little fragment from her soul herself. But it still stung. It wasn't a visceral tearing at her heart like it was when she first witnessed it, nor was it a rending twist when she severed the ethereal chain keeping the fragment attached to her soul. Now it was just a dull, almost numb ache; a reminder that her beloved kouhai was gone forever. But she would live on; she refused to let Essex's sacrifice go in vain.

She took another breath, swallowing the lump in her throat. She needed to get to Zuikaku soon; she was undoubtedly devastated about Shoukaku's death. Despite her own sorrows, she felt obligated to be there. Maybe it was out of some foolish sense of responsibility, that she was at fault for being unable to stop Akagi. Maybe it was just empathy for the upbeat woman she had come to love; she didn't know, but she knew she had to be there as soon as possible.

Before she could suggest that – Kaga suddenly continued.

''USS Enterprise.'' The fox-woman said her name with deliberate weight, blue gaze flickering up to meet hers. ''Status; critical. Suffering from severe burns ranging from first degree to fifth degree. Extreme exhaustion with no identifiable source. Haemorrhaging resulted in temporary organ failure and respiratory failure.''

Kaga lowered the registry, but wasn't done. ''Nobody is authorised to approach aside from Vestal. Attempting to do so will have fatal consequences.''

A sharp shiver lanced up Enterprise's spine. ''What? Why would she... order such a thing...?''

''To make sure nobody got hurt.'' Kaga responded in a distinctly stiff tone. ''Do you recall anything after your battle with myself and... Akagi?''

Enterprise thought about not telling Kaga about it, deeming it personal... but something about Kaga's stilted voice made her worry. ''Helios dragged me into my soul; I... visited old memories. After talking with it for a bit, I got out.''

Kaga peered at her with suspicious sapphire eyes, clearly knowing there was more to the story – but mercifully the fox-woman let it drop. ''I see.''

''Why? What happened while I was out?''

''You were _talking_, Enterprise. Gibbering nonsense.'' Kaga responded in the same stiff tone. ''You attacked anyone who touched you, barring Vestal. She was the only one who could touch you without suffering for it.''

Enterprise paled. ''I didn't hurt anyone, did I...?''

''...depends on your definition of 'hurt', I suppose.'' Kaga tried to make it sound vague, but upon seeing the silver-haired woman's glare, she relented. ''You grabbed Unicorn by the throat and punched Arizona in the kidney when she tried to hold you down. Both were hurt, but were more startled than truly injured, if that is any consolation. They were up and moving within a few minutes. Shaken, but unharmed.''

''...shit...'' Enterprise flopped back onto the bed, breathing an explosive sigh. Two more people to apologise to for her mistakes.

''...you said I was talking?''

''Indeed.'' Kaga nodded. ''I can't relay what you said, I'm afraid. Ninety-percent of it was nonsensical, however...''

Enterprise leaned up on her elbows. ''However?''

''...you kept repeating one phrase.'' Kaga hesitated for a second. ''You said; _'black sun rising'._ You repeated that multiple times, to varying degrees of coherency. You were babbling other nonsense that wasn't any human language I know of.''

''Great...'' Enterprise grumbled. One _more _thing to add to her list of things to deal with. ''Where's Vestal at anyway?''

''Resting, I believe.'' The fox-woman replied evenly. ''Arizona and Unicorn should still be on duty at the moment; tending to the wounded and trying to get everyone mobile, in the event of an attack.''

Enterprise grimaced at the thought, sitting up. Kaga perked up and shifted closer but Enterprise waved her off, stubbornly refusing the help – gritting her teeth as she stepped onto unsteady feet. She could _feel _how weak she was. It transcended actual injury and was more like a bone-deep fatigue, her very bones so exhausted by her battle that they just couldn't bear her own weight.

Just as she began to falter Kaga was there, one arm snaking around her back and purposefully letting the taller woman lean on her. Enterprise shot the fox-woman a flat look, but Kaga merely gave a slight shrug.

''I'd rather guide you to your destination than have you fall flat on your face.'' Kaga replied evenly.

Enterprise was about to argue when she thought better of it, settling for a light huff instead. Slowly with Kaga's assistance she shambled over to the door, so familiar to when she woke up in her soul – but this time she made sure to open it slowly, lest she smack someone on the other side. The thought almost made her chuckle.

The halls were much more populated than in her soul; small groups of worried or tearful Ship-Girls wandering up and down or huddled in small groups. The sombre atmosphere seemed to weigh down the air itself, a low murmur constantly fluttering down the halls as dozens of people murmured as one. What drew her attention the most, however, was the stares. It wasn't everybody, but when they saw her pass a not-insignificant amount of Ship-Girls shot her a look – either of awe, or relief.

''...tales of your battle have made the rounds.'' Kaga relayed, and Enterprise realised her confusion must've shown. ''Many have begun comparing you to Queen Elizabeth, due to the magnitude of your battle with Akagi.''

''Oh...'' Enterprise wasn't sure how to feel about that. On one hand, it was flattering so many saw her as equal to the infamous, and now-deceased Iron Queen. On the other hand, she wasn't sure she deserved such reverence.

At her murmured request Kaga helped guide her further down the halls, heading towards Zuikaku's room. Enterprise caught sight of Arizona and wanted to go to her, but the Battleship only offered a tired, forgiving smile, as if reading her mind. Then she was gone without a single word, rushing off down the hall with a small order of Manjuu hopping after her, collectively carrying a tray of food for their inevitable patient.

''We're here.'' Kaga's even voice stirred Enterprise from her wandering thoughts, shifting her attention forward – and onto the door two paces away.

''Mm, thanks.'' Enterprise hummed softly, grasping the handle.

With a soft click the door creaked open, the lit room contrasting the sombre mood within, so strong it was nearly palpable. A single bed was present, and laying down on it was Zuikaku, staring at the ceiling with a distant gaze. Her expression was painfully blank, and what little emotion there was one of sorrow; a quiet, quivering sadness.

Zuikaku's gaze flickered over to her on instinct, and their eyes met.

''Hey.'' Zuikaku croaked.

''Hey.'' Enterprise whispered back, leaning on the door-frame for support.

Zuikaku briefly stared past her, meeting Kaga's neutral gaze – before the two Sakura carriers traded a silent nod, and Kaga backed off; leaning against the wall just outside the door to give them some modicum of privacy.

Enterprise appreciated it, stumbling inside and shutting the door behind her. She was slowly getting some strength back in her legs, but the aching pins-and-needles sensation had yet to fully fade; forcing her to lean on the right wall as she hobbled over to Zuikaku's bedside.

''I...'' Enterprise wanted to ask so many things – how was she, what happened after she lost consciousness, what happened while she was fighting Akagi – but instead settled on something much simpler. ''Are you alright?''

Zuikaku huffed something that almost sounded like a snort. ''No... no, I'm not.''

The silver-haired carrier smiled weakly, gently easing herself down onto the side of Zuikaku's bed. It creaked beneath their combined weight but held strong, the metal cold to the touch. For a long minute the hospital room was utterly silent, the two not speaking a single word. They met eyes, looked away, repeat. The only sounds that echoed in the sombre silence was that from the other rooms and the halls; the quiet murmur adding a morose background tune to the hospital room.

''...I'm sorry.''

''Huh?'' Zuikaku's brown eyes locked with Enterprise's. ''What for?''

''Losing.'' Enterprise's single word stilled Zuikaku; the carrier's eyes widening. ''I had been so wrapped up with Essex, that I never thought about you and Shoukaku... if I had just listened to her, if I had moved to help you two, maybe Shoukaku would still be alive.''

''Enterprise...''

The silver-haired woman gripped the metal bed frame, feeling the polished steel begin to crumple beneath her tight grip. ''Even then, even after getting a power-up from Helios... I still couldn't kill Akagi in the end. She got away; she's still out there... if I had just called on Helios sooner, tried to use it to fight back Wahr'rot instead of trying to fight it myself...! If I...!''

''I don't blame you, Enterprise.'' Zuikaku mumbled quietly.

The crane's words only made Enterprise grip the bed harder, making it audibly groan as it was dented inwards. Something strong bubbled in her throat and she held it back with a hitched breath, her shoulders forming a rigid line.

''I know... I know...'' The Grey Ghost looked away, suppressed sorrow and self-loathing boiling inside her. ''But I blame myself. It was _my _fault – I _know better _than to just sit and give an enemy time to fight! I _know better _than to give Akagi, Wahr'rot – _whoever _time to plan! I could've gotten us out of there if I tried; but I fought Akagi instead! I _know better than this!_''

''...E-Enterprise...''

The softly-spoken, quivering voice instantly halted her self-directed rant – and when Enterprise slid her gaze to the side, she realised Zuikaku was crying. A pang of guilt hit her like a bag of bricks and she felt bad, mouth opening to utter an apology; only for Zuikaku to sit up, and throw her arms around her.

''D-Don't...'' The brunette carrier's words were muffled by her shoulder. ''I... I-I don't want to see you sad... so please...''

''Zuikaku...'' Enterprise murmured, sliding an arm around her beloved – and hugged her close. ''I'm sorry...''

Zuikaku didn't formulate a coherent response – finally breaking down into the tears she had held back since she first woke up, her muffled sobs echoing in the otherwise empty hospital room.

X-x-X

''Perhaps... this is what it feels like, to cast eyes upon the final day, before the apocalypse arrives.''

Z46's idle murmur carried easily through the quiet room within the old shrine, her tone musing and introspective. The open window carried in a cool wind that brushed against her face, pleasing her senses as she slid her gaze over the horizon. An eternally-expansive forest of green – and a distinctly-gold skyline. The clouds seemed to hang lower than normal, sparkling like they were coated in glitter and the sun a bright gold shade, the strange hue creating an unnatural haze over the horizon.

''Please don't say that, it's kinda scary...''

Z46 blinked, tearing her gaze off the horizon – and instead across the room, to where U-556 was sitting. The blue-haired Submarine pouted at her, abandoning her small notepad and pencils in favour of staring at her. The girl had taken to drawing over the past few days to alleviate the boredom, and while Z46 liked to think she was patient, even she had to admit that being cooped up in the shrine biding their time was beginning to wear on her nerves.

Especially when Akagi had crawled her way back to the shrine in such a bloodied state, said absolutely nothing, and secluded herself to the older, more worn-down half of the shrine. Wisely the Ironblood group didn't go out of their way to speak with her unless absolutely necessary; there was something distinctly _'off' _about Akagi. And considering the complete lack of Kaga, it was safe to say that the Kitsune wasn't in the mood to be interacted with.

''Apologies.'' Z46 murmured lightly, shifting to face her equally-short companion – daintily hopping off the stool she had used to see out the window. One of the disadvantages of being so short. ''I was merely thinking aloud.''

U-556 pouted at her for a second longer; before sighing. ''Ahh... it's fine. Just don't say it again, please...''

''Affirmative.'' Z46 dipped her head in a slight nod. ''On another note, have your nightmares been abating in recent days?''

''Mm.'' U-556's response was quiet, but reassuring. ''Thanks for asking.''

Z46 merely hummed in reply, privately glad that her comrade was getting better. Truthfully she had no business prying, but with little else to do she sought to learn the motivations of her companions, to see what made them follow Bismarck so loyally. It was more a curiosity than anything serious; wondering what could make them follow their leader with only a rousing speech needed. She herself followed Bismarck out of logic; to earn more power to protect her beloved Ayanami with.

Interestingly, they were not all the same in that regard. Graf Zeppelin pursued power to see how far it would take her, to see what might become of her if she followed her natural instinct; even if it meant tearing heaven and hell asunder. Admiral Graf Spee did it to hopefully bring Roon's end, deeming her a threat that needed to be eliminated more than anything else – but Z46 knew there was more to the story. If she was to hypothesise, she would guess Ajax had something to do with it. The two had always been close, and considering how Graf Spee brought the question up to Bismarck about potentially taking prisoners instead of killing everyone... it wasn't impossible to connect the dots.

U-556 did so because of her obvious attachment to the Battleship, and in turn Bismarck's main reasoning was to help heal U-556's mental wounds, caused directly by I-56. Likewise Prinz Eugen followed because she felt obligated, unwilling to abandon Bismarck's side even if she had yet to attain a Gift of her own; fighting even if it meant being outmatched several times over. It was hard to win a naval battle when you were against beams of light and surges of darkness, after all.

However, the one who drew Z46's attention the most – was Jean Bart. The woman who refused to share her reasons, even when everyone else did.

''Hm...'' Z46 hummed lightly, giving U-556 a silent nod before departing the room.

She wasn't sure what the Vichya woman's intentions were. Clearly it was for power, but why? To surpass someone? To defeat someone back at the base, or perhaps Roon? She wasn't the hero type, and despite her already impressive power she always craved more; that much Z46 knew. So what could drive Jean Bart to join them?

She didn't know, but whatever it was... she hoped it wouldn't come back to bite them.

The Destroyer's feet carried her down the hall towards what was deemed the 'capital room' – Bismarck's office, in other words. Mostly because it was a fairly spacious room that they could hold meetings in without having to squish together or all take positions awkwardly around the room. Bismarck had spent most of her time in there or outside, near-constantly practising her Gift. Z46 could appreciate such dedication.

Her footfalls slowed as she neared the old wooden door, the rice-paper material thin enough that she could barely make out Bismarck's shadow on the other side, thanks to the waning sunlight. She rapped her knuckles on the frame and waited patiently, hearing the distinct sound of cloth fluttering – before the sliding door opened with a low hiss, the wood clicking against the frame.

''Come in.''

Z46 obliged, dipping her head in a slight nod and entering. Bismarck walked back over to the old table they had dragged into the room, taking a seat in one of the worn wooden chairs next to it. Not the nicest of accommodations, but they had to make do with what they had. They certainly weren't going to go to the nearest town to buy some furniture.

''What brings you here?'' Bismarck's voice snapped Z46 out of her musings, and prompted her to reply.

''When are we leaving?''

''Soon.'' Bismarck replied simply. ''Wahr'rot has been getting impatient, since Akagi is apparently refusing to fight, and I have refused to fight on such uneven terms. As I said during the last meeting, I will not lead us into a battle that has Roon at a considerable advantage.''

''I see.'' Z46 dipped her head. ''Are there any methods we can utilise to obtain the advantage?''

Bismarck shook her head, blonde hair swaying. ''No. Roon is in Animaus' territory, so she'll automatically been stronger than us by way of blocking out our connection to Wahr'rot. Hypothetically, if we were to wait long enough, Wahr'rot could provide us enough power that we could simply overwhelm Roon – but as I said, Wahr'rot is getting impatient. And I worry it might do something rash if we delay for more than a day.''

Z46 nodded again. She didn't believe Wahr'rot to be wholly benevolent; and she hadn't even contacted the deity. All of that was done through either Akagi, or Bismarck. Only those two could interact with Wahr'rot directly.

The twisted, almost parasitic red lines across Akagi's skin also fuelled her distrust of the deity.

''Understood.'' Z46 intoned. ''Presuming we are heading out tomorrow. Our plans?''

''Head west to Saffrona and engage Roon. Graf Zeppelin will provide support from afar with both her planes and her manifested creatures, whilst yourself and I will draw Roon's main focus. Graf Spee and Prinz Eugen will be in range to support, but I cannot anticipate how much effect they will have against Roon.''

''And Jean Bart?''

''...she has agreed to help put Roon down. However, I cannot force her if she decides otherwise.'' Bismarck replied heavily, glancing at the door. ''You are our main trump card against Roon. Do not forget this, Z46.''

Z46's golden gaze hardened. ''I am aware. And I will not disappoint your expectations, Bismarck.''

The blonde Battleship breathed a long, deep sigh. ''I know you won't... I only hope it'll be enough.''

To that, Z46 could only hum in agreement.

X-x-X

The sea was a deep golden hue, reflecting the mirage-like sun hanging over it.

Even though it was nearly noon, the sun still hung low in the sky like it was evening. The world was slowly descending into chaos, frightened by the unmoving sun that refused to turn, and the sun that glowed an unnatural gold hue. Time slowed and sped up, racing ahead an hour in minutes, only to take an hour to pass a minute.

Of course, to a timeless being such as her, none of this phased her in the slightest. Let the whole planet worry about fickle things like time – she had more important things to do.

''Haah...'' The woman sighed, resting her cheek against her fist. ''Let's try this again...''

Lazily, the woman raised her arm – and a wide grin split her face, unnatural in size and brimming with psychotic glee.

''All ships... full speed to port~!''

With a wordless, droning symphony, the fleet of midnight ships obeyed – the woman's mad cackles ringing over the golden horizon, her long ponytail fluttering in the wind.

X-x-X

''What happened here...?''

Enterprise's soft murmur was lost amidst the gently-blowing wind, yet Kaga heard it easily. The two carriers slowly walked through the main part of the base, their eyes wandering over the destruction littering the place. Most windows were shattered into tiny fragments and still being swept up, part of the command building had collapsed inwards, several trees had been knocked over and even some of the seawall had crumbled down into the ocean.

''Queen Elizabeth's battle, and yours.'' Kaga informed simply, leading the dazed carrier towards the Royal Navy dorms. ''The shockwaves could be felt miles away, from what I was told. The damage is more severe closer to the epicentre up north; the entire landscape is now jagged and unstable. Parts are still collapsing as we speak – Mikasa guessed that it would take days for the continent to settle.''

''Incredible...'' Enterprise murmured, swallowing. To know that she had helped caused such far-reaching destruction – it gave her hope, that it might be enough to take Roon down... and fear of what it could mean, if she was to lose control.

_'Black sun rising...' _Enterprise remembered what Kaga told her. _'What does that mean...?'_

Lost in thought she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings, trusting Kaga to lead her towards the meeting. She still felt like crap but it was leagues better than she could've been, and far better than she felt when she was inside her own soul. The strangely gold-hued sky stirred something inside her chest, her instincts telling her of how unnatural the horizon looked, but she pushed it from her mind. She wasn't in the position to change it, and the meeting came first.

She could ponder the seeming degradation of time later.

Enterprise shook her head, privately chastising herself for thinking something so grim. She glanced ahead as the front of the Royal Navy dorms came into view; with Dorsetshire leaning against the glass wall next to the door. The brunette cruiser glanced up at them as they approached, almost scrutinising them, before dropping her gaze again and going back to whatever it was she was doing. Guard duty? Since when had that been necessary?

Dispelling the thought from her mind Enterprise followed after Kaga, the two carriers slipping inside the Royal Navy dorms. The open main lobby was staffed by a few Ship-Girls milling around or discussing in low, worried tones, but it was sparsely populated. They paid the two no mind as they went for the large stairs at the far end of the room, ascending to the second floor and down the hall to the meeting room – the largest room in the building, reserved solely for meetings with Royal Navy diplomats. Considering the damage to the command building, it wasn't a surprise this room was used as a replacement.

_Knock-knock-knock~_

Kaga's knuckles rapped off the fine chocolate wood doors, and less than a few seconds later the right door slid open; revealing Illustrious on the other side.

The white-haired woman gained a warm smile on her gentle visage and she beckoned them inside. ''Welcome. It's good to see you're up and about, Enterprise.''

''Mm.'' The carrier replied with a firm nod. ''Is everyone else here?''

''Indeed.'' Illustrious bobbed her head, giving Kaga a similarly warm smile. ''You may sit in on the meeting as well, Miss Kaga.''

Kaga dipped her head politely and uttered a quiet thanks, the three carriers slowly making their way towards the centre of the room. The walls were a deep brown with tall windows, letting in plenty of golden light that spilled in across the burgundy carpet. Two gold-laced couches were situated opposite each other with a table between them; two additional armchairs on either side of the table for a total of four.

Hood was sitting in one of the armchairs with a cup of tea in hand, looking for all intents and purposes like this was the usual run-of-the-mill Siren nonsense. Mikasa was stood by one of the windows, gazing out at the golden horizon with a troubled frown on her face, bandages peeking out from beneath her clearly-fresh uniform. Belfast stood off to the side next to a metal cart, clearly preparing some tea and biscuits. Warspite was next to her, murmuring in low tones and discreetly leaning on the metal cart for support, her own wounds still visible beneath the layers of bandages covering her exposed skin.

''Yo.'' Washington waved a hand in lazy greeting, lounging on the couch opposite the windows.

''Mm.'' Enterprise hummed in quiet greeting. ''How has things been since I was out?''

''Eh, could be worse.'' Washington's casual reply didn't ease Enterprise's concerns in the slightest. ''The shockwaves and injured caused some panic amongst the weaker girls, since they thought Roon was marching right up to our doorstep, but most of 'em have calmed down now and are doing patrols; just keeping an eye on things.''

The carrier breathed a quiet sigh. ''That's good to hear. At least they're occupying themselves.''

''Ahh.'' Washington agreed, tilting her head back. ''Idle hands are demonic hands; or whatever the hell the saying is.''

''Idle hands are the Devil's workshop, is the quote you're looking for.'' Kaga evenly interjected.

Washington slid her gaze over to the Sakura woman. Her lazy expression didn't change, but the familiar warmth in her eyes dimmed.

''I imagine you'd know a lot about Devils, huh?'' The Battleship's remark was spoken evenly, yet there was a displeased edge to her tongue – something not quite, but not far off, hostility. ''Better the Devil you know, than the Devil you don't, after all.''

Kaga's expression tightened; doubly so because of how several others in the room glanced over, clearly sensing the tension. It wasn't born out of fear – some of the most powerful Ship-Girls in existence were gathered into one room, after all – but rather a wariness, cautious of what Kaga might respond with. Cautious of _her._

In that instant Enterprise realised why Kaga had been following her around dutifully. It wasn't solely out of a sense of atonement, of repaying for her mistakes. It was for her own protection. She had been an enemy up until last night, and considering she was the sister of _Wahr'rot host_, she would undoubtedly be treated with neutrality at best and hostility at worst. She was a traitor not just to those on the base, but her own country after declining the declaration of war. She was completely, utterly-

_-alone._

It was at moment Enterprise felt something she never expected to feel for the white-haired Kitsune. Pity.

''That's enough, Washington.'' Enterprise intoned, earning her companion's eye. ''She's no longer our enemy; we can't afford to stir around our grievances when Roon is still out there, killing as we speak. Now is the time to work together, to make our enemies into friends; to muster everyone we can against Roon, and _only _Roon.''

''...hmph.'' Washington huffed, a light smirk crossing her lips. ''Fine, fine, I'll back off...''

''Good.'' Enterprise nodded, her gaze flickering over to the window. ''Also... I noticed Dorsetshire standing by the doors, almost like she was on guard duty. Did something happen?''

''Indeed.'' Mikasa spoke for the first time, drawing Enterprise's full attention. ''Apparently she and the Cleveland sisters came to a rather disturbing conclusion.''

''And that would be...?''

Mikasa glanced over at her, a grimace twisting at her expression. ''That we have a traitor in our midst. Someone apparently stole from Akashi's workshop, likely _after _it had been locked down, and gave the experimental weapon to San Diego. A flashbang of sorts; nothing lethal, but certainly dangerous.''

''And if they've taken one thing, what else have they taken?'' Washington added her two cents, running a hand through her hair irritably. ''How the hell they did it is beyond me. Everyone who could've gone in is accounted for.''

''Hm...'' Enterprise rubbed her chin in thought. ''Perhaps a Destroyer, due to their smaller size and enhanced speed?''

''All are accounted for.'' Mikasa shook her head. ''Few Destroyers were even posted in the first place, due to their terrible curiosity. The closest any got would be Aulick-san, who ran lunch deliveries to the guards-''

''Aulick?'' Enterprise cut her off, disturbed.

Mikasa paused also; a frown creasing her brow. ''Indeed...?''

''That...'' Something in Enterprise's gut turned. ''When did you see Aulick last?''

''I can't say myself, I didn't think to keep track...'' Mikasa's tone was worried now.

Belfast shifted to face them. ''I saw her last night, before Queen Elizabeth and our group were sent out. She was carrying some boxes back towards the Eagle Union dormitory on Miss Washington's orders.''

''Hah?'' The Battleship sat up, eyes narrowing. ''I didn't order anything. I haven't spoken to Aulick in over a week.''

Enterprise shook her head, the gut feeling in her stomach growing worse. ''That... that can't be possible.''

A hand laid itself on her shoulder, instinctively making Enterprise flinch. Kaga's hand. ''Why?''

''...because Aulick is dead, and has been for days now, if not a week.''

Her words carried easily in the sudden, shocked silence. All eyes were on her, and not a single person had a hint of recognition on their faces. Clearly Vestal hadn't gotten around to letting that bit of news slip, what with dealing with the influx of critical patients and obviously not deeming it a high priority.

Washington opened her mouth, lips formulating a startled question – when the meeting room doors slammed open.

Enterprise jumped, whirling around to face the intruder – Cleveland. Behind the carrier Washington snapped to her feet, her brain jolting back to focus.

''Cleveland?! What the hell-!''

''We got a big problem...!'' Cleveland cut the Battleship off; panting for air, and with a face full of dread.

''A Siren fleet is sailing right for us!''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Hoho~ You didn't think I forgot about the Sirens, did'ya~? After all, not all of them were shown to be killed by Roon~**

**See you all next time in Chapter 22: Siren Hymn~**

**And a little preview to tease you with:  
The Siren landed in front of her, one hand curling in inwards and her torso tilting forwards in a mocking bow.**

**Enterprise froze, staring straight into gleeful gold eyes that stared right back at her.**

**It was her. Purifier.**

**The Siren who sunk Yorktown.**


	22. Chapter 22: Siren Hymn

**A/N: And thus the final chapter of the third arc has arrived. A subtitle for the fourth arc can also be 'The Longest Day', since everything after this chapter will take place in the span of a day or less.**

**That aside, enjoy the revelations to come~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 22: Siren Hymn**

The rattles of machine guns echoed across the half-destroyed city.

Bombs detonated, erupting into towering columns of black smoke.

All of it – to no avail.

''How pitiful~''

Roon smiled sharply, walking down the little side-street calmly even as the building behind her was blown apart by an artillery shell, bricks clattering across the street. Her eyes slid along the rooftops and her smile widened to a grin as she spotted several gunmen, prompting her to raise both her shark-esque turrets and fire. Twin black shells shrieked across the distance and blew apart the walls with ease, the buildings nowhere near sturdy enough to withstand a shot from a supercharged naval gun.

More debris clattered down but Roon paid it no mind, smiling even as bricks fell around her. Several half-eviseracted bodies fell from the crumbling rooftops and she walked past them without a care, knowing with a glance they were dead. Her eyes slid along the windows of the street, searching for the glint of a sniper's scope, but none was to be seen. Perhaps they had realised such an endeavour was futile?

Movement ahead made the transcendent cruiser look ahead – blinking as she found several soldiers wheeling an anti-tank gun into position, the massive 130mm barrel sticking out over the sandbag wall that had hastily been formed.

_BOOM!_

A puff of smoke and a shell whizzed through the air towards her. With mocking ease Roon side-stepped the shell, giggling when she saw the troops manning the gun panic, clearly not anticipating her to be so nimble. Despite her own guns she kept walking slowly towards them, savouring their fear as they hastily jammed another shell into the breech, the gun swerving towards her.

Another boom and a second shell lobbed itself at her, only to once again be nimbly side-stepped; hitting a car behind her and exploding into a deafening plume of fire. Roon didn't bat an eye, her grin widening to face-splitting proportions as she sped up her walk, delight blossoming inside her when the soldiers began to panic even more, yelling orders at each others. Bullets began to rain down on her from behind but they merely glanced off her armour-like skin, so she paid them no mind.

The anti-tank gun took aim at her a third time and Roon decided to crush their feeble hope; not even bothering to dodge the incoming shell.

Instead, she caught it.

Predictably it still exploded when it hit her hand, but with a simple swing of her arm the smoke was blown away – but to her displeasure the soldiers were already running away, leaving their anti-tank gun unmanned and now useless.

''Tch.'' The Ironblood cruiser shook her head, sighing. ''This is what I get for being polite...''

With a mental twitch her _[Zerfallen] _erupted around her – and shrieked through the adjacent wall. Even without looking she could feel it ravenously chew through brick and concrete, consuming all in its path and decaying it to absolute nothingness. Then it reached the next street over, taking the fleeing soldiers off-guard and consuming them in seconds, their bodies becoming nothing but ash; before they then became nothing, not even ash remaining.

''Hm.'' Roon smirked smugly, strutting her way through the hole and into the next street; her grin only widening when she found one unfortunate soul, half his body rotting and wisps of black miasma still chewing away at his now-consumed right arm.

''...s-send it...''

''Oh~?'' Roon cocked her head, approaching the downed man. ''What might you be-''

The soldier, who didn't look a day over twenty, raised a pistol and shot her.

The bullet bounced off her cheek with a ping.

''...you know, I'm sure that would've been more... _impactful, _if you humans didn't use such pea-shooters.'' Roon drawled with amusement and walked closer – unheeding of the two bullets that pinged off her nose and forehead, not even marking her skin. ''Please stop. You're just embarrassing yourself.''

''F-Fuck you...''

Roon was about to make a mocking comment, maybe stomp on his stomach to get some kind of reaction – when the distinct whistling of falling shells rung in her ears.

She blinked, glanced up; and found half a dozen 800mm shells whistling straight for her.

''Huh.''

A cacophony of explosion blanketed the street, the explosion so powerful it demolished the buildings around the side-street and flattened the entire area; followed by yet another wave of massive-calibre shells, then another. Wave after wave of railway artillery fired, utterly decimating the city block and turning the rubble into dust, so many shells landing that the terrain sunk several feet into the earth.

Only after several long minutes did the falling shells abate, and when they did... Roon walked out of the smoke with nothing more than an annoyed downturn to her expression.

''Mn... they'll be annoying to find.'' The mad cruiser rumbled, flexing her fingers. ''Oh well...''

''I always like a challenge~''

X-x-X

Enterprise had never flung herself out of a pair of doors faster than in that moment.

Kaga was one step behind her, and Cleveland a step behind her. The three rushed out into the golden-hued air, and Enterprise's eyes widened as she spotted the distinct shapes of several Siren warships; two Destroyers, two Heavy Cruisers, and one Battleship. That was it. No huge fleet of Destroyers protecting multiple Aircraft Carriers, no blockade of cruisers with supporting Battleships-

-just five warships.

_'Did the Sirens get hit too?' _Enterprise wondered even as she rushed closer, summoning her rigging in preparation.

The fact they had gotten so close without firing was a telling sign they likely weren't here to fight. Not even the dumbest of Sirens sailed to nearly point-blank range before firing; at best the ships were a couple hundred metres out. Considering that the the Siren Battleship was somewhere in the range of two-hundred to three-hundred metres long, it was a remarkably close distance for a Siren to sail for anything other than casual conversation.

A small, sparse crowd had gathered near the seawall, everyone with their riggings manifested and ready to fight. Unsurprising given how frayed everyone's nerves were – Enterprise was sure the only reason the alarm hadn't been sounded was because it might send the whole base into full-blown panic, thinking Roon was approaching. How ironic that their mortal enemy was considered so little of a threat in comparison to Roon, that they didn't even think once about them during this entire ordeal.

Enterprise tightened her grip on her bow, the crowd parting almost instinctively for her as she led the other leaders towards the frontmost warship; the Battleship. A shadow flickered through the sky and she honed on it, but the glare of the sun prevented her from making out any details besides a disturbingly familiar figure.

The Siren landed in front of her, one hand curling in inwards and her torso tilting forwards in a mocking bow.

Enterprise froze, staring straight into gleeful gold eyes that stared right back at her.

It was her. Purifier.

The Siren who sunk Yorktown.

_Kill._

The instinct hit her full force with almost bestial desire, old anger bubbling in her throat and making her lips curl back into an angry snarl. She reared her hand back, silver energy instinctively gathering between her fingertips-

-until Kaga grabbed her arm.

''Stop.'' Kaga's stiff word successfully snapped Enterprise out of her sudden bout of mad rage, the emotion sucking itself out of her psyche with unnatural swiftness.

''Hehe, you don't look happy to see me, _Ghost~_'' Purifier's mocking drawl however threatened to bring the rage back – a rage amplified by Helios' presence in her soul, the deity making her emotions go haywire.

Mercifully Mikasa politely pushed past her – fixing Purifier with a cold look. ''What are you doing here, Siren?''

''Hah~? That's a cold welcome~'' The Siren gave a wicked grin, hands coming to rest on her hips. ''I came all the way here to give a lil' helping hand, and you treat me so cruelly~''

''I think we'll be fine as we are.''

In response, Purifier laughed. Not a snort, not a stifled snigger – but a full blown _laugh_.

''Hahaha~!'' She cackled, grin all but dripping with condescension. ''_Really? _You guys are fucked six ways to Sunday and kicked into next week, and you think you're _fine?_''

Mikasa glared, visibly biting back a more harsh remark. ''Speak your reason now, Siren Purifier, or we will shoot you where you stand for all that you have done to mankind.''

Purifier huffed in reply, flipping her ponytail back over her shoulder. ''Hmph. I wasn't lying; I came here to give you idiots a helping hand.''

''And we should believe you, why?''

''Because why the heck else would I drive right up to your port, granny?'' Purifier's lazy remark made Mikasa twitch. ''I know you guys like to think us Sirens are simultaneously mega-geniuses and also dumb as hell, but we're not so bugged out we'll drive right up to our enemy. Plus, if I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't do a goddamn _bow_ – aren't you supposed to know these things, or have you finally gone senile? You look about the age, Granny_-san_.''

For all her composure Mikasa looked two steps away from throttling the audacious Siren, her pride wounded in more ways than one. Mercifully Warspite stepped into the conversation, one hand on her sword and her other coming to rest on Mikasa's shoulders, gripping tight enough to snap her fellow Battleship out of it.

''Suppose you speak the truth.'' Warspite began slowly, meeting Purifier's gently-glowing gold eyes. ''_Why_ would you help us? We're enemies.''

''Because I was told to.'' Purifier's shrug of a response visibly displeased Warspite. ''What? Were you expecting some fancy, holier-than-thou explanation about how I've 'changed my ways' or that I've 'learned from my mistakes'? Puh-lease. I'd rather shoot myself in the foot than be buddy-buddy with you wimps; I'd save more processing power handling the pain than the pain your idiocy causes me.''

''For someone proposing to help us, you're really testing our nerves, Siren.''

''Hmph.'' Purifier merely huffed, looking amused. ''But at least your not pointing your guns at me anymore.''

Enterprise blinked, and she realised she _had _in fact lowered her weapon. So had everyone else around her, even Mikasa – something that visibly startled the Battleship, her eyes widening in surprise. Purifier's mocking words had been so biting, so sarcastic and scathing that they had briefly forgotten that the Siren was their enemy in lieu of the whiplash her words created.

''See?'' Purifier smirked haughtily, one hand on her hip while she snapped her fingers. ''So, can we go inside? We don't exactly have a lotta time to stick around and bicker about me being a goody-two shoes like you lot.''

''Very well.'' Hood's clear voice rung throughout the stunned silence. ''Please follow me. I'll escort you to the meeting room – everyone else but those previously involved in the meeting may be excused.''

''B-But-!'' Someone from the crowd – _Cygnet? Crescent? _\- called out worriedly.

In retort, Hood merely turned a 'smile' onto the speaker. ''Those not involved may be _excused._''

''A-Ah... r-r-right...''

With a pretty giggle unbefitting of the situation Hood strolled off, with a _very _smug Purifier in tow.

Enterprise met the Siren's eyes as she walked past, her heart pounding as she realised how _vulnerable _the Siren was. No weapon to block, her slim neck exposed and unguarded... one quick beam of _[Starlight] _and she'd be beheaded. It'd be so simple from point-blank range, just a little twitch, nobody would judge her for it...

Then Purifier walked past her, turning her back on her as she strolled after Hood.

Enterprise released a breath she didn't realise she was holding, subconsciously aware of how tightly she was gripping her bow, and how her palm began to warm with wisps of _[Starlight]._ She had been _so close _to lashing out there, like she was some wild beast. Part of it was Helios' affect on her mind, she was sure. But a larger part of it was herself. _She _wanted to do it, to grab the smirking Siren by the neck and just _rip her head off._

''Are you alright?''

Enterprise exhaled sharply, grabbing the tip of her cap and pulling it down harshly. ''Yes.''

''You're a terrible liar.'' Kaga replied evenly, laying one hand on her shoulder. ''I won't pretend to be capable of dispelling your grudges with that Siren, but I ask that you control yourself. If not for her, then for yourself.''

''Since when did you care about her?'' Enterprise didn't mean for the words to sound so biting, but her mood was far from chipper.

Kaga, mercifully, wasn't offended. ''I don't. I would be quite willing to sink her myself; if not for my kin who she so casually sunk, then for the sister she stole from you.''

Enterprise flushed in surprise, touched. ''Kaga, I...''

The fox-woman merely brushed past the carrier – her hand briefly brushing down the back of Enterprise's own and tugging on the cuff of her sleeve. ''I don't care for the Sirens. But if they are here to give us help... who are we to deny them?''

To that Enterprise had no comeback, her mind still reorienting itself from the past hour – from waking up, to learning of the dead, to comforting Zuikaku and shedding some guilty tears of her own, to now having to deal with her sister's killer. All of that in twelve hours would be one hell of a day. Having it all compressed into a single hour was almost nauseating with how many emotions were running through her mind, making her already exhausted even though the day just began.

Shaking her head tiredly Enterprise turned and followed after the other leaders; the sparse crowd of uncertain Ship-Girls reluctantly dispersing into smaller groups, speaking in low whispers about the obvious new topic. With any luck the bizarreness of the situation would distract them from their impending doom at the hands of Roon.

The walk back to the Royal Navy dorms was a tense one. Hood tried to break the tension with some amicable chatter, but even her smile grew strained when Purifier retorted with casual biting remarks that would probably make a lesser woman go for the throat. It wasn't even pure insulting; it was the casual, dismissive manner in which she mocked them that irked the group the most.

The fact Mikasa was now being addressed as 'Granny-san' wasn't helping matters either.

Enterprise slowed her footsteps down as she reached the top of the stairs of the Royal Navy dorms, taking the chance to suck in a breath; steeling her heart for the conversation to come. Just looking at Purifier's unguarded back was genuinely _tempting _her to lash out; she wasn't sure how long she'd last looking at her condescending face.

''In here.'' Illustrious politely opened the door for their Siren 'guest', earning a faux-cheerful hum from Purifier as she skipped on inside.

The others followed inside and Enterprise picked up the pace, following in after Kaga. By the time she entered Purifier had already taken a seat on the couch by the windows, her arms casually draped over the back of the couch and with one leg folded over the other, expression still smug. Belfast took a position behind Warspite, who stood over the right shoulder of the opposite couch. Mikasa also stood by the other shoulder, both clearly in a position to draw their swords should they need to.

Illustrious and Hood daintily sat down on the armchairs on either side, clearly intending on flanking the Siren should she make any sudden moves. Washington took a seat on the couch, and Enterprise followed suit – swallowing her disdain for the Siren as she plopped herself down on the couch, meeting Purifier's irritatingly cocky eyes. Kaga remained standing behind the couch, eyes hard.

''So.'' Hood broke the tepid silence, her tone even. ''Now that we're in more suitable accommodation...''

Purifier huffed, leaning back. ''I was being serious. I was sent here to help you idiots against Animaus, since the hungry bastard is starting to bloat like a goddamn balloon.''

''And what do you mean by that?'' Mikasa frowned, troubled.

The Siren slid her glowing gaze over to the Battleship. ''...how much did Helios tell you idiots?''

''Nothing, to us.'' Hood responded in a light tone, glancing over towards Enterprise. ''As far as my knowledge goes, only Enterprise here has directly contacted it. I cannot speak for Miss Kaga, but...?''

''I have, but only briefly. Nothing that relates to the present conversation.'' Kaga informed curtly.

Purifier expelled an explosive sigh. ''Geez, so I'm the one who has to explain basic-level crap... fantastic.''

The Siren leaned slightly to the left as she raised her right arm, snapping her fingers. ''Alright, I'll give you a crash course in knowing what the hell you idiots are up against. And for free too – aren't I _generous?_''

''Get on with it.''

Purifier pouted at Washington's curt request, but complied. ''Fine. First, something you idiots need to know is the _difference _between Helios and the other two. Helios is all about _knowledge _and learning stuff; the Creator calls it the _**Demon God of Knowledge.**_ Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?''

''Demon God...?'' Illustrious' brows rose into her hairline.

''Eh...'' Purifier waved a hand. ''It's the name the Creator came up for it. I don't remember the original reason, but from what my data banks have it was because Helios is all about learning stuff, and the Creator considered his subordinates 'angels', so it was only fitting to make their opponents 'demons', get it? Granted Helios is our ally and technically helped create me, but that's just semantics. The big guy doesn't give a crap about what we call it.''

''And who would the Creator be?'' Hood asked with eyes narrowed in thought.

Purifier didn't respond immediately, cocking her head to the side. ''Hm... it's a little complex, but to keep things simple; he's your Commander, albeit a future variant altered by Helios. He's been leading the defence of what is left of humanity against Animaus and Wahr'rot, and he's pretty much a demi-god in human form. He could wipe the floor with your entire base without even lifting a hand; heck, a thought could probably kill you dumbasses and you'd be none the wiser~''

Enterprise stifled the urge to glare, the hairs on her neck standing up from how Purifier described her 'leader'. The thought that there existed a being out there that could kill them so casually was... unsettling. At least with the three gods they were limited in that they didn't seem to be able to cross into their world directly, and even then their influence could be seen. But a person who wielded even a fraction of Helios' power, and was capable of bringing it into the physical realm? The thought was a deeply disturbing one.

''...so you Sirens truly are from another dimension.'' Mikasa intoned quietly, eyes hard.

In response, Purifier gave a thin smirk. ''Of course. The Creator and Helios made us Sirens so we could test you idiots; help make you stronger through suffering and giving you something to rise against. Wisdom Cubes react at their strongest when they're in danger of being destroyed; training won't do jack-shit if you're not in real danger. What, did you think we were some cartoon baddies, wanting nothing other than to be mean and destroy the world?''

A beat of silence.

''Hah!'' Purifier let loose a bark of laughter. ''You guys really _are_ idiots!''

''Quiet.'' Washington growled, displeased. ''I'm sure we've all had different theories about your kind over the last decade. Thinking that you were helping us for some higher purpose was pretty low on the list of possibilities.''

''Fair enough.'' Purifier conceded, resting her cheek against her fist. ''But we're getting off topic now. Helios is different than the other two gods 'cause it actually _doesn't _want to destroy humanity, and us alongside them. It just wants to learn stuff and it's content with that; and that also means creating new species to see how they react. Kinda like a mad scientist, but made out of a billion eyeballs the size of Saturn.''

''Wahr'rot, on the other hand, just wants war. It doesn't care what kind – as long as someone's fighting, the bastard's happy.'' Purifier continued in a tone dripping with caustic amusement. ''The Creator dubbed it the _**Demon God of War**_, for obvious reasons. It'll fight us, It'll fight humans – hell it's _constantly _fighting with Helios for pretty much every second of existence. And of course since both of them are pretty much equal, Helios can't outright kill the asshole.''

''And lastly, is Animaus.'' Purifier's grin dimmed slightly. ''The Creator gave it the title _**Demon God of Madness**_, 'cause that's what the asshole does. Any sentient thing near it goes mad. Sure, the other gods can make people go mad due to how strong their souls are, but Animaus ramps that up to eleven. It's its whole shtick. It also has the _honour _of being known for its control over lust and love, since those lead directly into madness.''

''And what does that have to do with it being... 'bloated'?'' Hood phrased the question carefully, frowning as she absorbed the information presented to her.

Purifier, for once, didn't look overly amused. ''Its a hungry bastard. Its true form is just a massive blob of flesh with mouths on it; it eats _everything._ Planets, stars, eldritch hell-spawn – you name it, it eats it, _including _itself. The Creator gave the thing its title because it constantly eats itself and regenerates; constantly consuming itself only to eat itself again and again. Apparently it's been doing that for as long as it's existed – and frankly, even the Creator doesn't know how long that bastard's existed.''

''And Animaus will just keep bloating as it feeds on all the souls of the dead from this dimension, pressuring the barrier holding it back... until it breaks, and nothing is left to stop it from entering this dimension personally.''

For a moment, the meeting room was quiet as everyone digested the news. Purifier didn't push them, simply bobbing her leg atop her other as she waited for the next question; her golden gaze briefly flickering over to the golden sky outside, eyes unreadable.

''You keep saying... 'true form'...'' Warspite spoke slowly, trepidation on her face. ''...what do you mean by that?''

Purifier met the Battleship's eyes. ''Ah, right, you idiots haven't met them yet... you can tell 'em, _Ghost._''

Enterprise twitched as all attention was thrust upon her, but reluctantly complied. ''Helios takes the form of eyes, from what I can tell. They don't have any consistent size or colour. Originally the ones I saw, when I first touched Helios' meteorite form, were just floating eyes. I... later met some inside my soul, and those ones possessed blue tentacles hanging from behind the eyes. The eyes possessed the ability to split themselves open like a mouth, and used it to attack Wahr'rot's spiritual form, which took the appearance of a hand with an eye in the palm area.''

''You went inside your own soul?'' Illustrious queried with honest curiosity. ''Why?''

Enterprise however grimaced. ''It's... personal.''

''Ah... I see. My apologises.''

Purifier snapped her fingers, gathering their attention back onto her. ''Ghost here is right. Only that she saw a little manifestation.''

Enterprise narrowed her eyes, something about the Siren's tone making her uneasy. ''What do you mean by that...?''

Purifier grinned back. ''Easy. The thing you saw in your pretty little head? Those little eyes... weren't the real Helios.''

''You're lying!'' Enterprise barked, standing up.

''Enterprise!'' Washington grabbed her arm, roughly yanking her back down. ''Explain, Siren.''

Purifier smiled – a distinctly tight smile. ''I don't need to lie, Ghost. Those little fragments you saw in your mind weren't Helios – part of it, maybe, but not the real deal.''

The Siren shifted, leaning forwards. ''When the war against the Demon Gods originally began, the Creator wanted more soldiers to fight back – but with humanity and the Ship-Girls bordering on extinct, even with Helios' assistance, he needed a solution. So he found one. He _created a dimension_ that was 'protected' by the real world, layered like a cake. To get to it the gods had to penetrate through the dimensional barrier into that world – and doing so took power, weakening their overall strength. He used that dimension as a base model; cloning the dimension over and over again, each one harder for the gods to reach and allowing for those inside to be tested by us Sirens, to make them stronger for when the day came for them to fight the gods.''

''You're lying.'' Warspite narrowed her eyes.

''Hah? Want some proof?'' The Siren smirked cockily. ''This timeline began on the night of the meteor shower, when Helios injected himself into this dimension and unintentionally left a hole for the other two assholes to slip on through. More specifically, it began when the IJN Zuikaku said, quote – _'Hurry Enterprise! It's about to start soon!'._''

Enterprise shivered, intimately remembering Zuikaku shouting those exact words as she raced up the hill, eager to view the falling meteors. ''No... you...''

''I killed Yorktown, didn't I?'' Purifier's musing words made the room silent in an instant. ''That's what you remember, isn't it? That I punched her through her chest... but what_ else _happened on that day?''

''Excuse me?''

Purifier's eyes glinted with cold satisfaction. ''Who else was there? Surely it wasn't just you and Yorktown – you idiots consider it one of the worst battles in recent memory, after all. So, _who was there?_''

Enterprise opened her mouth. No sound came out; her brain grinding to a startled halt. Names came to her mind – San Diego, Tirpitz, Vestal... but she couldn't remember _seeing _them there. She only remembered the hurricane, the raging tides, and Yorktown. She couldn't actually recall seeing a single other Ship-Girl there, no memory in her head despite the momentous day.

Purifier wasn't done, her darkly-amused eyes shifting over to Illustrious. ''You take a walk every morning. It was a sunny day, wasn't it? So who did you see?''

''You can't expect me to recall such a minor detail...'' Illustrious frowned, uncomfortable.

The Siren merely grinned. ''Liar. You remember _everyone _you talk to. You cherish your morning conversations, don't you? Yet you can't remember if you saw anyone on that day, can you? Almost like... it never existed.''

''What about you, oh Glory of the Royal Navy?'' Purifier's sharp eyes took aim at Hood next. ''You're a veteran aren't you? Who else did you fight with on the battlefields besides Bismarck?''

Hood was silent, a rare uneasy expression on her face.

''Hmph. Well then what about you Belfast, when was the first day you kissed Queen Eliza-''

''You've made your point.'' Warspite harshly cut the Siren off.

Purifier wasn't bothered; merely smirking as she leaned back against the couch. Then Mikasa spoke.

''So you're saying each extra 'dimensional layer' makes the gods weaker than their true forms?'' Mikasa asked uncertainly.

''Then... how many...?''

For the first time, the smile slipped from Purifier's face.

''Seven thousand dimensional layers.'' Purifier said with deliberate slowness, not a trace of humour in her glowing gaze.

''Which means in this dimension... the gods are only using 0.01428% of their full power.''

Purifier's words rung in the sudden, petrified silence – the air so still you could almost hear a heartbeat. Enterprise almost collapsed back against the couch had she not been frozen stiff, shock permeating every inch of her existence. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. She wanted to break into a thousand tiny pieces, to fade away and pretend the Siren's words were a lie, that this was all just some concocted dream her psyche forced upon her.

She had once declared to herself she would find Wahr'rot and Animaus, and eliminate them. That she, like the heroes of humanity's past, would rise up and defeat the monsters that threatened them. She was a fool. An idiot. A naïve, helpless bonehead. Defeat a god? She couldn't even _stand _when Helios directed its _annoyance _at her – how in the hell was she supposed to defeat a deity that she couldn't even endure the _attention _of? Who didn't even need _one percent _of their power to subdue her?!

''Oi.'' Purifier's sudden word shattered the silence, and snapped Enterprise to full attention – startled to find the Siren looking right at her. ''If you're scared, you may as well run now.''

''W-What...?''

''If just telling you this is enough to make you panic, then get out of here. I don't have time for dealing with crybabies who can't handle reality.'' Purifier stated in a lazy, matter-of-fact tone. ''You'll just drag me down if all you're good for is whimpering for mercy – 'cause I'll tell you now, Roon won't give you any mercy, and neither will Animaus. So if you forgot where you put that spine of yours, get out of my sight.''

Enterprise gaped, her mouth hanging open at the open insult – an insult that cut _deep._ Purifier saw right through her; saw all her fears, all her rising panic and hysteria, all of her worries; and just smacked them aside with words that stabbed her pride and twisted the metaphorical knife, berating her on multiple levels all at once.

Pride inflamed Enterprise narrowed her eyes, anger rising inside her. ''I won't...!''

In response, Purifier flashed her a sharp, pleased smile. ''Good. Looks like you're not worthless.''

The Siren clapped her hands together; the sharp sound echoing through the room and making more than one Ship-Girl flinch. ''Now that we've got the basics out the way, can we start, oh you know, _planning _on how to save the world?''

''I imagine you're more informed of the situation than we are, considering your origin.'' Washington remarked evenly, crossing her arms.

Purifier huffed, annoyed but reluctantly compliant. ''Roon's been killing humans over in Saffrona pretty much since she left this shitty base. Their souls would normally just fade away, since they're technically just clones of the original humans in the Creator's timeline – but Roon is feeding them to Animaus instead. To keep it simple for you idiots; the souls are causing the dimensional barrier to weaken, since they exist on the same plane of existence as the barrier; and Animaus can use them to spread 'cracks' through it until it shatters. And if it does – end of the world apocalypse, yadda-yadda.''

''And how long until that happens?'' Hood inquired.

Purifier hummed and tipped her head back. ''Let's see... about... forty-eight hours.''

''Gods...'' Mikasa breathed, shifting her gaze to the golden horizon. ''So little time...''

''Good thing you have little old me, huh?'' Purifier gave a sharkish smirk, rising to her feet. ''I'll try fix up who I can, at least so they can make a decent meat-shield. You lot can do planning and stuff; I'll tack on anything you should know after the fact.''

''And what makes you think we trust you enough to let you near our wounded?'' Enterprise asked with a deep frown.

The Siren turned a smirk on her. ''Would you rather I go down and fix them up, or leave them in bed while Roon turns the continent into a graveyard?''

Enterprise tightened her jaw, glaring lightly at the audacious Siren. Both knew what her answer was, no matter how much she hated to say it.

''I will accompany Miss Purifier.'' Illustrious said in a gentle voice, rising to her feet. ''I have some basic medical knowledge, so my presence at the hospital might at least prove to be helpful, while keeping an eye on our guest here.''

''Heh. So now I'm upgraded from 'Siren' to 'Miss', huh?'' Purifier snarked but merely earned a smile from the busty carrier. ''Che, let's get a move on then. I hate wasting time.''

''As you wish.''

Enterprise remained sitting as Illustrious and Purifier departed the room. Only when the two were gone did she released the tense breath she had been holding; all bur collapsing back into the couch. She hoped it wasn't a mistake to let Purifier near Zuikaku and the others; but she didn't trust herself to be near the Siren without coming to blows. No matter if what the Siren said was true, that everything before the meteor shower was just a series of false memories – she still loathed her for murdering Yorktown.

But in that case... did Yorktown even exist?

To that, Enterprise didn't know. And she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

''You alright?'' Washington nudged her, frowning.

''Yeah... I'm good.'' Enterprise sighed, sitting up. ''Let's get planning then. We're limited on time; we can't let a second of it go to waste.''

''Ahh, I hear you. I'd suggest that we go for a frontal attack, just steam-roll through with me in...'''

And thus, the preparation for the final battle commenced.

X-x-X

Vestal had to admit, waking up to see Illustrious and the Siren Purifier casually chatting was almost enough to make her go back to bed, deeming it some twisted dream foisted upon her consciousness.

However it was very much a reality, as she was quick to find out. Illustrious explained a shortened versions of the events that led up to their current situation, but even then the Repair Ship struggled to wrap her head around it – that the Sirens were technically _helping _them in some weird, roundabout way in an effort to create more soldiers to fight the gods. It was just so bewildering her mind struggled to understand it, let alone accept it; not helped by her fatigue after hours upon hours of work with only a three-hour nap.

_Phuut Som Fae'th Ih'n Seyern_

It didn't help that she's been hearing the same ghostly voice during her entire shift. If anything, it felt like it was getting _louder._

Vestal shook her head, giving her cheeks a light slap – forcing her to refocus on her surroundings and not daydream. She side-stepped a small line of Manjuu as they carried some bandage rolls further down the hall, making her way towards her next patient; Maya.

She heard voices as she neared her patient's door, earning a slight frown from the Repair Ship; identifying them as Illustrious and Purifier. Instincts told her to leave and avoid the Siren, but her duty as a medic compelled her inside her patient's room – stifling the urge to give Purifier the stink eye. She hadn't forgotten what Yorktown's death did to Enterprise, and she hadn't forgiven the Siren for it either. Even if the whole world was just a mirage, a false reality, she knew her place in it. To treat the wounded.

And Purifier had done more than hurt her companions in the past.

''Hm?'' Purifier glanced back at her, curious – before the met eyes and the Siren smirked. ''Ah, so the doc's finally got here. Have a nice nap~?''

''It was terrible.'' Vestal said curtly.

''Great~'' The Siren's teeth shone with her grin.

''Now now~'' Illustrious tried to ease the tension. ''We don't have time for fighting. Let's just get on with our duties, yes?''

Vestal breathed out a sigh and nodded, not in the mood to argue. She reluctantly crossed the room towards the duo and approached Maya's bedside, frowning as she gazed down at the unconscious cruiser. The last she saw of Maya she was stable, but still wounded. Her haemorrhaging had mostly ceased, she was linked up with an IV drip and her broken ribs had been fixed up, however Vestal didn't have the energy to spare to heal up the rest of her injuries; leaving Arizona to fix them up so they wouldn't cause any undue pain.

Now, Maya was different. She was laid down on her back, her hospital gown removed to reveal the X-shaped scar across her torso, the skin still jagged and raw from where a blade cut through; a darker mark in the centre from a stab. The differences quickly became apparent as Vestal searched for the electrocution burns, finding not even a trace of them; even the scarred skin had healed up a bit. Not enough to take away the scarring, but enough that the skin wouldn't tear open from strenuous activity. The blood bruises that had formed from blunt impacts had faded as well, only a faint discoloured hue to her skin, and even that was slowly fading to her normal skin tone.

''How...?''

''Hmph.'' Purifier shot her a smug smirk. ''I'm more than just a fighter, you know?''

With a flex of her fingers several dozen tiny little drones disconnected from Purifier's inner-palm, revealing the wires and interlocked gears that hid beneath the Siren's false skin. With naught but a mental command the drones – each one no bigger than a pea – attached themselves to Maya's discoloured skin, tiny metal tendrils setting to work repairing the damaged skin and muscles with cold, calculated efficiency.

''...impressive.'' Vestal begrudgingly had to admit. It matched the rate of her own healing prowess; a big feat, considering Purifier possessed an attack power equal to some of their greatest fighters as well, whereas she was fairly useless in open combat beyond her anti-air capabilities.

''I know right~?'' Purifier pridefully puffed her chest out. ''I ain't gonna waste the energy healin' up her scars, since they won't matter in a fight, but at least like this she should be able to fight from the second she gets up.''

''I would prefer that my patients have time to recover, even if their physicality is returned to optimal conditions.'' The Repair Ship stated disapprovingly.

In response, the Siren snorted. ''Yeah, but we ain't _got _time, doc.''

''They are _my _patients.'' Vestal countered with narrowed eyes. ''I deem when they are fit for combat.''

''That so?'' Purifier smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. ''Because either they're fit for combat, or they're fit for the meat grinder. There ain't no in-between here, _doc._''

''If we lose this fight, we've pretty much lost. Ain't no way we can come back from it.''

Vestal wanted to challenge her words. To defend her patient's right to recover before stepping onto the battlefield. To be absolutely sure they wouldn't collapse the moment they were out of her sight. But the Siren's words instilled a grim foreboding in her heart, intimately remembering such dark days as the Battle of Bulker Bay.

Sometimes you didn't have time to save them all. When two people needed life-saving treatment and only one medic was available, you had to make a choice of who to save. Who was more important, who was more liked, who was friendlier and more loved by all-

-none of that mattered on the battlefield. When it came down to it, the person with the higher combat capability took priority. You didn't win wars with hopes and dreams. You won wars by having the bigger gun. And even if it meant taking her sins with her to the grave, Vestal had learned to make those hard choices, of who to save... and who to let die.

In this case... the comfort of her patients, wasn't a priority anymore.

''...very well. How long until we can safely bring her back to consciousness?''

''Gimme five minutes. I'll move onto 'Javelin' or whatever her name was; make sure she's at least able to be moved the heck out of this dump.''

With a curt nod Vestal spun, departing the hospital room as she sought out her next patient; her heart steeled for the treatments to come.

As the medic departed Purifier smirked, pleased by the effect her words had. The Siren shifted her gaze back down onto the Sakura swordswoman beneath her, her glowing gold eyes seeing past skin and bone, detecting all the injured parts of flesh and muscles; fixing them up to optimal combat potential. Scarring wasn't a concern, considering the circumstances. You could look ugly as shit but still be a force to give the gods pause, if you had the power.

''Did you really mean what you said?'' Illustrious' soft voice rung out in the quiet hospital room.

Purifier hummed. ''Eh... I mean, this place isn't _really _a dump, but insulting people is something I find entertaining, since I know you idiots are as high-strung as a violinist hanging from a-''

''I meant about us losing this fight.'' Illustrious cut the Siren off, frowning worriedly. ''If we lose... will it really be all over?''

Purifier's slight smile dimmed. ''...yeah, pretty sure. I'll be fine, since I'm just a clone of my original format, but you lot will definitely die, and this dimension will just get consumed into nothing.''

''Can't your companions help you?''

The Siren huffed. ''Companions? They're all dead. Roon launched an attack and basically tore us to shreds; honestly, we weren't expecting her to come so soon. In the last thousand dimensions she didn't launch her attack until a day later, so we were all scattered when she arrived – and by the time we got our shit together, Observer Alpha was dead and Observer Zero was half-dead. I was dormant at the bottom of the sea until the Creator activated me; I guess he expected something like this to happen, since my other selves were all active in the last thousand dimensions.''

''...it sounds so strange, to have clones of yourselves.'' Illustrious said softly.

''Eh, it's not so bad.'' Purifier shrugged. ''We're not a hive-mind or anything; though we're not far off either I suppose, due to our neural network. Most of the dimensions operate at the same time; currently 221 dimensions are running at the same time as this dimension, and another 371 are running twenty seconds behind. Not that it matters to the gods, since they don't see time the same way you idiots do. Operating on several thousand dimensions at once isn't exactly the most arduous of tasks for them.''

''How frightening...''

''Hah~?'' Purifier smirked, shooting the worried woman a smirk. ''Getting cold feet? Don't worry; your pretty little head won't have to face them... after all, you've got someone else in mind, don'tcha~?''

''...I would pretend I didn't know what you were talking about, but considering what you are.. I do indeed.''

''Then have some faith in your little buddies.'' Purifier withdrew her drones back into her palm. ''And focus on smacking some sense into that nihilistic bitch you call a friend.''

''How uncouth.'' Illustrious shook her head. ''Once this is all over, I'll have you sit down and learn to be a more proper lady.''

''Oh~? What makes you think we'll win all of a sudden?''

''What can I say?'' Illustrious' eyes glinted with grim playfulness. ''I have faith.''

In response, Purifier barked out a laugh.

''That's more like it! Now help me wake up sleeping beauty over here, I'd rather not have my head chopped off.''

''As you wish~''

X-x-X

Forty-eight hours sounded like a long time.

When you were preparing to fight for the fate of the world, it seemed like such a miniscule grain of sand in the hourglass.

Enterprise sighed, rubbing the lingering sleep from her eyes as best she could. Just over two hours until the apocalypse began. They had spent the entire time planning their attacks, forming contingencies upon contingencies, healed what wounded they could and prepared them for battle; they had done everything they could. The other nations were informed of their imminent attack and were prepared to pull their forces out the moment they stepped foot onto the battlefield, considering that their soldiers had been little more than meat shields for the last forty-six hours.

Nearly two days. It was hard to tell the actual time. The golden horizon remained even after entire days passed, though the blinding gold sun had risen higher into the sky, nearly in the noon position. Sleep had been hard to get between her anxiety over the imminent apocalypse and the threat of being ambushed while she slept, and even when Zuikaku joined her she only managed to catch a few hours of shut-eye before she was awoken by Helios pushing her to act.

Hell, Helios was the only reason she even _knew_ how long she slept. The deity was unfazed by the time distortions happening to the planet, informing her of how many 'hours' she had slept, though she wasn't sure how accurate they were to a being that seemingly existed outside of time itself.

''Enterprise.''

The aforementioned carrier hummed, peering over her shoulder. Washington smiled grimly at her and approached her side, the two of them standing before the windows of the meeting room; now the official command centre for the duration of this operation. Outside the windows the entire fleet was mustering, the more authoritative Ship-Girls barking orders as they gathered everyone into ideal groups.

The majority of Ship-Girls wouldn't be fighting Roon directly. They just didn't have the power too; they'd last a second and no more against her, if that. Instead they would be firing from afar or remaining on standby in the event Roon pulled any tricks, which Purifier theorised she may well do because of her Gift – _[Zerfallen]_, a miasma that could rot and decay anything it touched, living or otherwise. There was no room for mistakes and no reason to keep their remaining forces at the base any more; they had nothing to protect, besides their entire world.

_'I wonder how Bismarck is faring?' _Enterprise wondered idly, recalling the Ironblood woman's departure. She hoped they wouldn't come to blows, that she would see the logic in facing Roon rather than them.

Kaga had been sent off for that reason on her own orders; to contact Akagi and try to form some kind of truce, if only until Roon was dead. It wasn't much but hopefully Akagi would be agreeable with it. The fox-woman never liked Roon in the first place, so it wasn't impossible she'd put aside their differences to unite against Roon. Enterprise's only worry was if Kaga could get there and rejoin the fleet unharmed.

''Are we ready to depart?'' Enterprise asked evenly, drawing in a breath.

''Mm.'' Washington bobbed her head. ''All that's left... is for you to make the announcement.''

''E-Eh?'' The sudden statement took Enterprise off-guard. ''Me?''

''Of course.'' Mikasa's voice rung from across the meeting room. ''_You _are the only one among us who can contact Helios. Out of all of us you have the best chance of knowing if something changes drastically; thus, you're more suited to acting as the mouthpiece of the operation.''

''I'll be fighting on the front-lines, I can't afford to also be the Flagship...''

''No need to worry there.'' Warspite chimed in, shouldering her broadsword. ''Belfast and the Royal Maids will operate the communications department; they'll be split in multiple locations to prevent Roon from cutting us off. The rest of us will focus on fighting.''

Enterprise frowned slightly. ''I would think Mikasa would be more suited.''

''Heh. You're too modest, Enterprise.'' The Sakura Battleship chuckled lightly. ''Have some faith in yourself. You're more than fit to lead us, whether it to victory, or to the ends of this earth.''

''...I suppose when you put it that way, I have no right to refuse, huh?''

''Got that right.'' Purifier snarked from across the room, eyes glued to the window opposite her. ''Now let's get this show on the road! We're burning time here, idiots~!''

Enterprise bit her tongue and complied, striding up to the main desk – multiple pieces of radio equipment dotting the table, along with a microphone. Sunlight shone over the metal and glinted into her eyes, prompting her to gently curl her fingers around the microphone and pluck it off its stand.

She hadn't rehearsed what she was going to say, considering she didn't even know she'd be giving a speech in the first place. Yet there wasn't time to sit and think; every minute wasted was another minute that risked helping Roon. Waiting nearly two days building their forces had been risky enough, now was the time for action.

Enterprise exhaled, pressing down on the button at the bottom of the mic stand. It crackled to life and made a quiet screeching sound as the microphone adjusted to the ambient volume. Outside she could see nearly the entire base halt. From the courtyards to the massive warships resting in the waters outside the docks; the entire base listened.

''This is the USS Enterprise.'' The carrier began in a slow, heavy voice. ''Flagship for the duration of Operation Trident.''

''The operation will consist of barraging KMS Roon from afar while the main fleet engages Roon directly; attacking from land, sea, and air. Those of you who have separate orders will already have been informed of them. At no point is anyone not a part of the main fleet to engage Roon directly, and anyone who gains line-of-sight of her is to flee the area immediately and radio her location. HMS Belfast will keep the communications channel open. The same rule applies to KMS Bismarck, KMS Prinz Eugen, KMS Z46, KMS Admiral Graf Spee, KMS U-556 and MNF Jean Bart.''

Enterprise paused, trying to drum up the words. All she had done was just repeat instructions; not what they wanted nor needed. They wanted more.

They wanted _courage._

''...I know many of you are likely scared.'' Enterprise swallowed, leaning on the table. ''I am too. Roon is a frightening individual, and the fate of the entire world rests on our shoulders. This is no longer about ideology, about politics or opinions. This is a battle to decide whether or not all of humanity will go extinct alongside us.''

''Some of us, will not make it. Many of us may not make it, to see the end of this operation.'' Enterprise admitted, shutting her eyes. ''But I have hope that we will succeed. That our combined strength will be enough to turn the tide, to save the world from imminent destruction. Because we've done it before. When the Sirens first stepped foot on our oceans a decade ago and ravaged our coastlines, we pushed them back!''

A fire welled inside her chest and Enterprise let it carry her onwards, her voice gaining strength. ''When we lost a battle we won two more! When we were outnumbered we evened the odds! When we were outgunned we still sunk their strongest Warlords! We've been punching above our weight class since our inception, and this time will be no different!''

She clenched her free hand into a fist, and for the first time in ages, Enterprise believed her own words. ''We will win this war. Of this, I assure you. No matter the cost, no matter how hard it will be – _we, will, win._''

Despite her softening voice her words drew an immediate effect; a resounding, thunderous cacophony of war-cries and cheers audible even through the thick walls of the dorm, bringing a warm smile to the carrier's face. Perhaps she was suited to being a leader after all.

''Now...'' Her words drew the crowd to a whisper.

And with her heart steeled and eyes focused on the horizon – Enterprise issued the final order.

''All ships... full speed to Saffrona City!''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: I remember someone saying they guessed there was an alternate dimension or timeline where Ash/Ember was from. I don't think they were expecting 7000 clone dimensions, and everything from before chapter 1 to be a series of false memories.**

**Mikasa is also gonna need some treatment to deal with those burns Purifier gave her, hehe~**

**See you all next time in Chapter 23: Fatal Synchrony~**

**(No preview this time).**


	23. Chapter 23: Fatal Synchrony

**A/N: The subtitle for this chapter can be 'things don't go according to plan'~**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 23: Fatal Synchrony**

It was eerily quiet within the shrine, despite all the activity within.

The thought made Bismarck's expression tighten, the still air putting her nerves on edge. Everyone was getting ready to move out, securely what belongings they had within the shrine to reclaim later should they survive the coming battle, and mentally preparing themselves for the world-changing challenge that laid itself before them.

In contrast to the grimly still air, the inside of Bismarck's skull was near-constantly rumbling with the increasingly _angry _bellows of Wahr'rot. To the timeless deity it didn't matter that they were preparing for battle, it wanted battle – and it wanted it _now._ Which was a distinct impossibility, considering they were easily half-an-hour away from Roon or the base. A fact that seemed to infuriate the war deity immensely; its booming intonations growing more ferocious by the minute, as if threatening to shatter her skull for the crime of being tactically wise.

Bismarck breathed out a sharp sigh, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the deity's incensed commands. It would do her no good; it wasn't listening to her reasoning. It had gone from a vague force guiding her to a frothing beast in a matter of days, and that only fuelled her veiled anxiety, worried about what it might do when she stepped foot on the battlefield. She had seen the power Akagi had displayed and had an inkling of what went down – would it do the same to her?

''Are you okay...?''

The Battleship sucked in a breath, exhaling it back out before she deemed herself calm enough to respond. ''As well as I can be, U-556. As well as I can be.''

U-556 gazed up at her with large worried eyes, standing only a foot away and looking ready to grab her hand. Bismarck smiled slightly at that and reached down, giving her companion's hand a gentle squeeze. Out of everyone her concern was first and foremost for U-556; if not for their close bond, then for how defenceless she was in comparison. She was a Submarine; an assassin. Not a front-line fighter.

Roon would tear her apart in a single second.

''...you're getting that worried look on your face again...''

''Apologies.'' Bismarck tried to smile, but it came out more like a grimace. ''I'm just worried about you.''

U-556 blushed a pretty pink. ''Ah... you don't need to, Lord Bismarck. I'll... um, I'll stay out of the way.''

''Good.'' The Battleship gave the Submarine's – _her _Submarine's hand a final squeeze, then let go. ''Now, let us depart. The world awaits our reckoning.''

U-556's visage hardened and she bobbed her head with as much confidence as she could muster, earning a fleeting smile from the taller woman. The smile was gone in the next instant and she steeled her expression, stepping out of her private quarters and into the hallway outside; meeting Jean Bart's eyes. The Vichya woman leaned against the wall six paces to the right, tapping her foot impatiently.

''We're leaving.''

''Good. 'Bout fucking time.''

Bismarck merely hummed and sharply turned on her heel, marching down the hall towards the front entrance. She passed by Graf Zeppelin and Prinz Eugen; then Z46 and Graf Spee. All four of them followed her out into the eternally-gold sunlight, the sun seeming so much brighter when it hung nearly right above them. Something about the changing sun didn't bode well in her psyche.

''Everyone...'' Bismarck levelled her gaze at the horizon. ''Onwards to-!''

_**UAAAH!**_

The bellowing roar in Bismarck's mind was her one, and only warning – before utter agony suddenly lanced through her like a lightning bolt, and with all the suddenness of one. The Battleship gasped and collapsed to her knees, barely catching herself on her hands as she heard her companions cry out in similar agony; from Eugen's cry to U-556's wail she heard it all, audible even through her own pain.

The agony abruptly shifted; transforming from all-consuming pain into agonisingly-specific veins that travelled across her skin; forming a series of glowing red tendrils that appeared not unlike tattoos.

_'C-Cease... this...!'_ Bismarck grit out in her mind, clawing at the dirt as her arms began to buckle from the sheer pain.

Whether out of mercy or simple coincidence the burning agony lightened; rapidly fading away in a matter of seconds and leaving her whole body aching with painful aftershocks. The Battleship took a second to breathe before forcing herself to her feet, summoning her battle-standard and stabbing it into the earth, using it like a crutch as she mustered back to her feet.

''What... the hell...?'' Prinz Eugen wheezed out from behind her.

Bismarck grunted in agreement, tentatively shifting around to face her comrade-

_**Kill.**_

The Battleship jerked back, the sudden violent urge abating when she took eyes off Prinz Eugen – the roiling, frothing rage bubbling in her throat ceasing. It took her a hot second to clear her mind, uncertainty bubbling inside her as she carefully slid her eyes back onto her companions.

U-556 was looking up at her, eyes wide with fear, and darkened with something unnaturally violent. Prinz Eugen was still leaning on her knees, clutching at her head with a pained expression. Graf Spee was looking at the ground with wide eyes, red tendrils crawling across her exposed skin. Z46 and Graf Zeppelin were openly staring at her, something ferocious in their eyes, and Bismarck felt the urge to return their intense gazes; her pride as a warrior being challenged and demanding her to retaliate.

''L-Lord Bismarck...'' U-556's quivering voice helped snap her out of her sudden frenzy, her gaze snapping down to her Submarine. ''What... what is... why...?''

She watched with trepidation as U-556 clenched and unclenched her hands, as if restraining herself. ''What's going on...?''

Bismarck made to reply; only for Wahr'rot to 'helpfully' thunder in.

**Mgehye'bthnk**

_**FIGHT**_

In that instant, Bismarck realised what Wahr'rot had done. Why she felt the inexplicably urge to obliterate Z46, why she was ready to fire her guns at Graf Zeppelin – and worst of all, why she felt the mad urge to _choke _U-556, to eliminate her as if she was a threat.

Wahr'rot wanted battle. If they wouldn't obey its desire, then it would make them – even if it meant fighting each other.

Bismarck gripped her battle-standard, mind racing even as she spoke. ''Change of plans. Everyone split up and regroup at Saffrona! Avoid each other and any contact with anyone but Roon or her allies until then!''

Prinz Eugen, mercifully, didn't even try to argue – muttering a strained 'got it' before stumbling down the hill. Graf Zeppelin held her gaze for a dangerous second before jerking her head aside, grunting a disoriented affirmative and rushing off the edge of the cliff – seamlessly landing in a crouch at the bottom of the hill. Graf Spee and Z46 left in opposite directions, disappearing into the brush atop the hill. Jean Bart was nowhere to be seen.

''Lord Bismarck...?'' U-556, however, didn't leave.

''You must leave too.'' Bismarck turned her back on the Submarine with some effort; her instincts warring against her compassion, refusing to acknowledge her beloved Submarine as a threat, no matter how much Wahr'rot wanted her to. ''I will see you at Saffrona. If worse comes to worse, head to the base and tell them what is wrong; I have faith they will take care of you.''

''...okay.'' U-556 reluctantly agreed. ''We'll... we'll meet again, right?''

''Of course.'' Bismarck intoned, her gaze set firmly on the horizon; forcing herself to not lash out when U-556 shifted even closer-

-and kissed the back of her clenched hand.

''...be safe.''

Then as quick as a mouse U-556 ran past her, rushing down the hill and out of sight.

Bismarck stood there for what felt like a small eternity, nothing but the muted howl of the wind and the haunting sun her company. Then she raised her hand, gazing intently at the spot where U-556 kissed, the warlike feelings in her heart dimming in lieu of something else. In lieu of the embers that were once more being stirred in her heart.

''...please come back to me unharmed, my dearest U-556...''

Her quiet whisper fluttered through the air – and in the next minute the Battleship was gone, forging a warpath towards Saffrona.

X-x-X

Kaga wasn't sure what to expect when she flew towards the shrine, nothing but the thrum of the plane rotors and whistling of the wind to accompany her.

She rode a fighter plane in a wide circle rather than going straight for the shrine, lest she be followed. While her feelings regarding Akagi were still torn, she wasn't so cruel that she'd risk leading the entire fleet to Akagi. However no planes followed her, not even to keep an eye on her. She would have to thank Enterprise for putting such trust in her; just speaking up for her had done wonders for the trust others gave her.

_'The fool probably doesn't even realise the effect she has on others...' _Kaga's brow twitched with annoyance at the thought. Why did she always get surrounded by noble idiots?

The Kitsune shook her head, the wind whipping her hair into her face. The shrine neared and she took her plane low, waiting until the right moment and dismissed her plane – letting it dissipate into bright blue wisps mid-flight, and causing her fall. She landed on the grass in a controlled roll, bleeding off her momentum with no injuries beyond ruffled tails.

Kaga waited a long moment, seeing if anyone inside the shrine had noticed her approach; but not one curious investigator came. Content she was still unnoticed the fox-woman swiftly marched up the hill, taking the curved path up towards the front; the trees around her soon thinning until she was looking over the canopies. The endless sea of emerald melded with the sickly gold hue the sky was taking, creating an almost picturesque horizon.

_'...a pity there isn't the time to enjoy it.' _Kaga reminded herself, forcing her gaze onto the path ahead – striding up towards the front of the shrine.

She paused as she reached the front door, and waited. Not a single sound echoed; not Prinz Eugen's laughs, nor Graf Spee's embarrassed squawks. Just utter, desolate silence.

Kaga frowned, making her way inside. The halls were still, the heavy silence disturbed only by her quiet footfalls, the floorboards creaking beneath her feet. She peeked in several rooms but they were all empty of notable items – until she passed one door. A door that she remembered belonged to Z46. And within that room, located atop a small kotatsu, was a piece of paper with an ink pot still fresh and open next to it.

Though she knew she shouldn't, Kaga couldn't help but approach and gently pick up the piece of paper, hoping it would shed some light on the odd abandonment of the building.

_To Whom It May Concern,_

_I, Z46, future to be named Fiize, may very well be marching onto by own doom. I am of course referencing the scourge that is KMS Roon. A fellow Ironblood in origin but not in spirit._

_My fellows and I will be departing to fight her in exactly six minutes. I write this letter as a final notation of my thoughts, in the event I do not return to tell them. And though I may have abandoned my comrades in the Ironblood by following Bismarck to this shrine, to follow under the god Wahr'rot, I have not abandoned my values as an Ironblood. To commit evil to destroy evil is not in itself an evil act, and I do believe this so applies._

_Bismarck claims I am our trump card against Roon, namely due to my Gift – which I have so granted the name 'Paradoxical Dimension'. Considering I am about to enter battle and the chances of someone discovering this note before I utilise my Gift in full, I shall gladly inform the reader of this note of its use, in the event it may prove useful in future research into Gifts..._

The letter went on to describe Z46's Gift in great, exact detail – each line making Kaga's eyes grow wider and wider as she soaked in the stunning extent of the petite Destroyer's Gift. She hadn't considered little Z46 much of a threat before.

Now she realised that was the height of folly.

Shaking her head Kaga quickly skimmed the rest of the letter, pushing the Destroyer's incredible Gift from her mind. Most of it was just relaying all the events that happened at the shrines, noting down bits and pieces of potentially-helpful information such as other's Gifts or their potential motives, and a plea for the reader to not judge them too harshly for their actions. Kaga could sympathise; she too had abandoned the base to follow her sister out of loyalty, she was in no position to judge Z46 and the others for following Bismarck.

Kaga neared the end of the letter and was about to lay it down, considering it read – when the final paragraph grew her eye, and tugged at her heartstrings.

_Lastly, in the event this letter falls into possession of my dearest beloved Ayanami... I wish to say I am sorry. I proclaimed in my last letter to you that we would see the sunset one more time, but now I fear such a feat will be impossible. Should you discover this letter, then my death is all but certain. For that I can only give my sincerest regrets for failing you and disgracing your love with my arrogant notions._

_Please forgive me._

_Signed,_

_Your Beloved Fiize._

Kaga stared at the letter for a long second before finally laying it down, exhaling. She left the note just as she left it and swiftly stood, departing the room post-haste as she tried to keep her emotions in check, and to not get distracted by the Destroyer's pitiable words.

The Kitsune made her way deeper into the shrine; specifically heading for the more worn-down section of the shrine. However even that was abandoned, no sign of Akagi anywhere – not in her previously-designated room, nor in the other rooms. However there was evidence of someone living there; empty ration packs, a shattered mug, and most disconcertingly dried blood. Small droplets stained the old wood floor and led further down the hall, enticing Kaga to cautiously follow.

The droplets ended at the old hatch in the floor, the metal handle worn and rusted. Frowning worriedly Kaga knelt down, slowly pulling the hatch up to reveal the dark interior beneath the shrine; stone and dirt intermingled with wooden foundations. She quietly made her way down the short ladder, forced to duck due to the short height of the shaft.

Even in the darkness of the shrine's underbelly a soft, almost-luminescent blue glow swiftly graced her eyes. The source was a familiar one. A large pool of gently-glowing water, alternating between a deep blue or a sparkling sky blue. The Crystal Spring located beneath the shrine. The cramped underbelly barely allowed room for one to walk around the stone edge of the pool, the lack of any windows making the air cool and humid.

And sitting right in front of the pool, eyes downcast, was Akagi.

Or so she thought.

Kaga had followed her sister for a long time; practically since they were born into their Ship-Girl forms. Akagi had always been a prideful woman, someone who held herself to a high standard to set an example for those weaker than her. While she had her arrogant moments that didn't betray her true desire to see peace, to hold victory over the Sirens and have their land become a peaceful one free of death, to have a land where they could all be happy. She was strong-willed, calculating, and believed that might made right.

The woman before her couldn't be further from the Akagi she knew. The pride her visage glowed with was shattered, her expression weak and wilted like a dying flower. Her will was broken and in shambles. Her calculating glint was gone, replaced by hopelessness. Her shoulders were slouched and her tails limp,.not an ounce of strength to be seen. Even though she was fully healed her body was marred with glowing red veins that pulsated erratically, clearly trying to surge her into action, but her utter lack of will prevented it.

She looked like a broken woman.

''Akagi...'' Kaga whispered tentatively.

The reaction was instant. Akagi jerked, eyes shooting back towards hers first with alarm, then shock, then utter delight – a pure, almost-tearful happiness.

''Kaga...!'' Akagi stumbled to her feet, instinctively rubbing the creases out of her kimono. It was dirty and clearly hadn't been changed in over a day. ''You... you came back...''

Kaga licked her lips and swallowed. ''Hai...''

''Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you? I-I lost you after my battle with Enterprise, I wasn't sure where you went – you're alright, aren't you?'' Akagi spoke quickly, almost frantically – the panic in her eyes so uncharacteristic of her sister, that it only reminded Kaga of Mikasa's words, and confirmed the one thing she didn't want to know.

_''But is Akagi still the same person you once knew, before this whole mess started?''_

No. She wasn't.

''I'm fine. Vestal healed me.'' Kaga intoned rigidly.

Akagi paused mid-step, smile freezing on her face. ''Eh...? Vestal...?''

''...Wahr'rot has no use for me. It discarded me, and Helios offered me a place under its reign.'' Kaga said quietly. ''I took it, rather than be caught between them. As it stands... I am allied with Enterprise and her comrades.''

A beat of silence past, the air tense and heavy. Akagi looked stunned, disbelief written across her face as she tried to deny it, but it was clear what the truth was. Then Akagi cocked her head slightly to the side as if listening to something – undoubtedly Wahr'rot – before her expression twisted, becoming _sorrowful._

''I... I see...'' Akagi nodded, exhaling. ''I... I'm glad that you have someone to take care of you, at least...''

''They've treated me well. You don't need to worry about me.'' Kaga replied softly. ''While I have a ways to go to earn everyone's trust... I believe I can make it my home once more. Provided, we survive the coming apocalypse.''

Akagi nodded again, almost reflexively. ''Yes... that's good.''

Silence fell upon them once more; neither sure how to break it. Even though neither brought it up, there almost seemed to be a divide between them – an invisible fissure across the ground between them, holding them back from even touching one another. Searching for something to speak about Kaga looked around; her sapphire eyes soon landing on Akagi's torn clothes.

''What about yourself? Are you... alright?''

The answer was obvious to the both of them; a weak quirk tilting Akagi's lips. She was most certainly _not _alright.

''I'm doing as well as I can.'' Akagi said softly, her gaze shifting off to the side. ''I've... spent a lot of time thinking.''

''About Shoukaku?''

Akagi let out a soft, remorseful laugh. ''Even now... you can read me so well.''

''Of course. We served together for half a decade.''

''Mm.'' Akagi smiled in agreement; her smile tinged with sorrow. ''Not just her. Enterprise, you, Zuikaku, Mikasa...''

''...I've hurt so many people, haven't I...?''

Kaga remained silent.

''...you know, I can't even remember why I wanted this power.'' Akagi said with sad fondness, lifting a hand. ''I wanted to surpass Enterprise, to show Amagi I was better than her... but why? It's been so many years, I can't even remember... who cares if I was stronger than her? Amagi never cared about strength like that. At best my victory would've gotten a light pet and a 'good job', so why did I ever chase it so intensely?''

Kaga, again, remained silent.

''Now, with all this madness... this _bloodshed..._'' Akagi dropped her hand, and her weak smile fell with it. ''...what purpose do I have? Even with all this power, with the backing of a _god_... I still lost. When Enterprise gained her own World Ender, when she melded with Helios... she still surpassed me. We stood on even ground yet she reigned higher than I ever could; unbound by her limits... like a star...''

Kaga's expression softened as Akagi's voice took on a hopeless edge, her shoulders slacking with it.

''Is this really my fate? To always chase power, and always fall behind? What does she have that I don't, what technique does she have that always lets her win?'' Akagi said despondently, not a hint of fire in her eyes. ''Is this my curse... for wanting to win?''

Silence.

''Please say something.'' Akagi looked up at her, despairing. ''_Please._''

Kaga breathed in a deep breath, and exhaled. ''I think... it is. You always chased victory, Akagi... but you never stopped to think about _why_. Your reasons only ever went as far as achieving victory and gaining praise for it, but never asking why you wanted it.''

''...I see.'' Akagi's gaze fell. ''I'm a glory-hound then.''

''That's not what I meant.''

''Then what did you mean?'' Akagi asked in response, her voice quickening. ''That I'm shallow? That I don't care about my comrades, my _friends?_ That I can't admit defeat?!''

There was a desperate edge to Akagi's voice that made Kaga swallow. ''Akagi...''

''It's my _instinct,_ Kaga! I can't explain why I always wanted to win!'' Akagi briefly yelled, but her voice immediately dropped back to a murmur. ''I always wanted to win... for everyone's sakes. Is that so wrong to want?''

Kaga didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell her that her desire was just, that wanting to win to protect others was a good thing – but that wasn't the answer Akagi wanted. She already knew her reasons were solid; she wouldn't have followed them this far if they weren't. No, this was deeper; a hidden insecurity that had been buried deep down for _years _now, and had only now surfaced in the wake of their madness.

Then, the words struck her. ''You wanted recognition.''

It was Akagi's turn to remain silent.

''You wanted to protect everyone, to be adored. You wanted to beat Enterprise to take her spot as the strongest carrier...''

''You wanted to beat the Sirens to have your name recognised... for more than Midway.''

Akagi flinched. She hit the nail on the head. It all made sense to Kaga in that moment; all the little nuances of Akagi's personality clicking together. Why she was willing to fight tooth and nail to win, and took great pride in being a Sakura carrier. Why she disliked the Eagle Union carriers, especially Enterprise, and always sought to outdo them. Why she mastered her skills in aerial battles, making sure she could never lose again.

She didn't want to sink, and be remembered solely as the ship that sunk during their nation's worst loss in the old war.

Kaga wanted to speak, to comfort her sister and talk more – but she could hear the boom of shellfire in the distance. She had been here for too long; the final battle was beginning. Even if she didn't have her Gift anymore she refused to stay on the sidelines like a helpless maiden. She was a warrior through-and-through, and even if she had to fight with teeth and claws, she would. She would tear Roon limb from limb and die scratching her eyes out if need be.

Even if their appearances differed greatly, there was one trait she shared with Akagi – her willingness to do anything, for the sake of victory.

''I must go.'' Kaga intoned, reluctance evident. ''I... actually came here to tell you something.''

''Ah...?'' Akagi looked startled at the sudden change in conversation; her fox ears twitching as another cannon shot went off in the distance.

''Enterprise and her allies are launching a full-scale assault on Roon. They're throwing everything they have at her. Even the remaining Siren Warlord of this world, Purifier, has come to aid us.'' Kaga explained shortly. ''If Roon wins this battle, the world will end, and everything on it will perish. So I came here... to ask you to join forces with us.''

Akagi was stunned silent. Kaga continued anyway.

''I know you hate Enterprise. I know you... might not like me either, anymore.'' Kaga said quietly. ''But for the benefit of the others – no, for the benefit of the _world_... I ask that you help us eliminate Roon, before it's too late. Please.''

Another boom went off in the distance, and when Akagi didn't reply Kaga reluctantly turned; heading back up the narrow passage she entered from. ''Even if you do not join me... I too will be on the front-lines. It would greatly ease my mind, to know you will have my back.''

Akagi said nothing, and Kaga departed the secret spring without another word.

Only when the shrine was still again, not a peep to be heard, did Akagi gaze down at her open hand.

''...if my dear sister asks me such a thing...''

She clenched her fist hard, drawing blood. A black flame ignited beneath her fingers.

''Then so be it.''

X-x-X

Washington knew something was up the moment she led her assigned squad through the jagged landscape to the north of the base. It wasn't any distinct feeling; rather just her warrior instinct telling her that something was off.

The Battleship frowned, minding her step as she walked over unsteady chunks of upturned earth; side-stepping a toppled tree. Even with the glowing gold sky overhead long shadows cast themselves across the sparse forest – courtesy of the _huge _chunks of rock spearing skywards from the earth a mile ahead, caused by the shockwaves from Enterprise's battle with Akagi. Just gazing at the large spires of rock reinforced the reality she had been dealing with the past few days; that Enterprise had finally surpassed her.

It wasn't an unwanted reality. While Washington liked being a leader she understood the value of having someone powerful in a position of leadership. Enterprise would most certainly serve as a better leader than she, and she had the tactical mind to fit the role.

If only she didn't leave a goddamn minefield of jagged rock when she fought, she's be a shining star of a leader.

''Nn...'' Washington grunted at her foot slipped slightly; the dirt beneath her foot crumbling down into the previously-unseen hole beneath it. Small, but big enough that she lost her footing briefly.

''Ah, are you alright?'' Oklahoma asked in concern.

''Yeah.'' Washington waved her fellow Battleship off. ''Watch your step. Ground's still pretty unstable around these parts.''

''Is it necessary we go this way?'' Tennessee inquired seriously; her gaze traversing the landscape around them.

Washington hummed. ''Yeah. This is the fastest way to the hills outside of Saffrona; from there you girls can bombard Roon from a safe distance, and I can coordinate the bombardments with the other groups. Worst comes to worst I can join the fight myself pretty quickly.''

Behind her California and Nevada let out murmured hums of their own, both clearly on-guard. Washington couldn't blame them; the jagged landscape combined with the gold sky overhead made the world around them seem so desolate, like something right out of a post-apocalyptic novel. Add in the uncomfortable sensation of something being off, and tensions were predictably high.

Washington grimaced as she stepped over a fallen log, the bark broken and worn from the blast wave. She hopped down onto the ragged ground, sweeping her gaze ahead – unable to shake off that disturbing sensation of something being not quite right. She wanted to brush it off as just her instincts and the terrain, but she wasn't so arrogant that she'd discard the possibility of there being a real threat. If anything... there was a high chance of being ambushed out here, so far from their allies.

A gust of wind blew through the area, rustling the sparse trees and blowing a light amount of dust and dirt through the air. And thanks to the ever-present sun, she saw light reflect off metal several dozen metres ahead, a flag waving in the breeze.

The dust settled. Blue eyes met pinkish red ones.

''Yo.'' Jean Bart greeted tonelessly.

Washington stared for a long second, hearing the other Battleships with her shout in surprise; their riggings blossoming to life around them. Despite the threat Jean Bart didn't even spare them a glance, her gaze locked solely onto Washington's as the Vichya woman leaned back against the thirty-foot high spike of uprooted stone behind her, the shadow of the rock shading her face. Whether she ignored the others out of confidence or sheer apathy, Washington didn't know.

''What do you want?'' Washington cut to the point, eyes narrowing as she only then took note of the parasitic red lines marring Jean Bart's skin. ''And the hell happened to you?''

''Wahr'rot got impatient.'' Jean Bart replied evenly, pushing off the wall – the mere gesture making the other four Battleships behind Washington stiffen up. ''As for what I want... you already know that, don't you?''

Washington's expression didn't change. ''Not with them here.''

''That's fine. They can go on without you.'' Jean Bart gestured behind her. ''I won't stop them.''

''...Tennessee, take the others and continue to the firing point.''

''We're not leaving you behind.'' The tanned woman replied sternly.

In response, Washington merely huffed – a slight smirk gracing her features as she cracked her knuckles. ''You ain't. I'm just taking the scenic route; I'll meet you there.''

''...I can't convince you otherwise, can I?''

''No, ya can't.''

''Very well.'' Tennessee sighed, not daring to take her eyes off Jean Bart. ''Everyone, with me.''

Washington remained still even as the four less experienced Battleships she was leading departed, curving a wide berth around Jean Bart before continuing their trek through the forest. Only when they were out of sight and most certainly out of earshot did Washington break the tepid silence, disliking the still air that hung between them.

''You really want a fight, right now?''

''Yeah.'' Jean Bart didn't even try to hide it; her expression stoic and uncaring as always. ''If the world is going to end, I'd rather go out on my own terms. And I refuse to die until we've had one last battle.''

''You're an idiot.''

''Tell me something I don't know.''

Washington snorted, tilting her head side-to-side and working out the kinks. ''I'd say some bullcrap about us teaming together against Roon, but I have a feeling you wouldn't listen... _brat._''

Jean Bart twitched. She never liked that nickname. Even if they looked the same age physically, Jean Bart was still the younger of the two; and most importantly – she was Washington's former student. A fact she _loved_ to remind her of.

''Shut it.'' Jean Bart groused, gripping her battle-standard tightly.

''Make me.'' Washington grinned cockily, her rigging appearing around her in a flash.

Jean Bart complied. Her knees bent and she kicked off the ground beneath her, crossing the distance in two long steps. Her flag-bearing weapon came down with all the force of a god, smashing down into the earth with such force the ground _shattered_ – chunks of dirt and stone blowing apart around them from the sheer strength behind the blow.

Washington grunted, one arm raised to shield her eyes as she leapt back; landing atop the toppled tree trunk. Jean Bart was there in a second, left fist coming up in a powerful uppercut. It nearly reached her – until Washington batted it aside at the last possible moment, letting the offending fist fly a mere centimetre past her cheek and ruffled her hair; the wind whistling sharply in her ear. Faster than Jean could react Washington retaliated, cocking her fist back and throwing a wicked right hook down.

''Nn!'' Jean Bart caught the offending fist in her hand; expression tightening as a shockwave blew past them – pain pulsating in her palm.

Washington didn't get the chance to throw a second blow before Jean Bart leapt back, scowling as she summoned her own rigging around her. With a sweep of her battle-standard her cannons boomed, a litany of golden shells blanketing the terrain in front of her and causing a thick veil of dust to blow up into the air – hiding her. Washington kept her guard up, not so foolish as to believe her old student could miss from such a short range. And considering both were masters in hand-to-hand combat...

_'There!' _Washington spotted a glint in the dust, immediately spinning to the left to face it – and narrowly avoided the spiked tip of a battle-standard.

Swiftly Washington reached up and grabbed the pole, pulling the weapon towards her. Jean Bart let herself get pulled in close, twisting away from the fist aimed for her stomach and retaliating with a fist of her own. Washington barely had time to tense her gut muscles before the fist struck – immediately gasping as Jean's fist buried _deep_, lifting her off her feet from the sheer strength behind it; the blow so unexpectedly powerful it made her loose her grip on her opponent's weapon.

A fact Jean Bart took advantage of, transitioning fluidly into a wild spin – and _smacking _Washington with her battle-standard mid-air, sending the Eagle woman crashing into the jagged earth and skipping a dozen feet, coughing.

''Fuck...'' Washington coughed again; spitting blood. ''You hit hard...''

''Hmph.'' Jean Bart smirked faintly. ''Of course.''

''That your Gift? I don't remember... you punching me that hard, before.'' The Eagle woman asked, stumbling to her feet.

To her surprise, Jean Bart shook her head; smirk unfading. ''Nah, I don't have a Gift. Instead... I've just got pure _power_.''

As if to demonstrate her point Jean raised her foot – before bringing it crashing down, _shattering _the fallen tree into flying splinters and creating a small crater beneath her foot, the very earth giving way in the wake of her sheer power. The Vichya woman smirked grimly, eyes cold as she expected her opponent to show unease-

''Hah!''

-and was utterly surprised when Washington barked out a laugh.

''What are the odds of that?'' Washington grinned fiercely, standing back up to her full height. ''My Gift... is all about _defence._''

A mental flex. That was all it took for her Gift to activate; glowing blue hexagons layering over her bare arms from fingertip to shoulder. Washington flashed a toothy grin and lunged in without hesitation; prompting Jean Bart to meet her halfway. Their fists met with explosive force, the ground beneath them imploding from the resulting shockwave. Yet neither fighter was harmed – something that brought an equally-wide grin to Jean Bart's face.

No words were said. With wild ferocity the two Battleships traded blows – each blocked punch obliterating the uneven ground beneath them, every redirected blow creating a gust strong enough to blow away a dust cloud. They were evenly matched, Jean's sheer power warring against Washington's defence; her shield-like hexagons absorbing the full extent of Jean's empowered strength.

''Hn!'' Jean grit her teeth as Washington landed a right hook; punching her hard across the cheek and jerking her head aside, copper biting her tongue.

The Vichya woman ducked under the left hook aimed for her face – lashing out and grabbing the offending leg that swung up for her chin. She grinned tightly and yanked, pulling Washington off her feet; but the older woman countered flawlessly by dropping onto her hands and bringing her other foot around in a downward kick. The unexpected angle took Jean off-guard, leaving her too slow to react; and earning a brutal kick to the shoulder for her momentary lapse.

''Shit...!'' The Battleship grit her teeth, wincing.

Washington cracked a sharkish smile, yanking her leg free and landing in a low crouch. There was a split-second where both were still, minds reeling – before Washington led the offensive. She lunged and leapt over Jean, throwing a fist at the back of her head. The Vichya woman ducked under it and threw a backhand out, only for her wrist to be grabbed mid-swing. Without a moment of hesitation Washington yanked her close, _crashing _her elbow right into Jean's cheek bone.

The sharp curse that fled Jean's lips brought a sense of grim satisfaction to Washington; the Eagle woman swiftly skipping back and putting some distance between them. Her cannons boomed an instant later, four gold shells crossing the distance and engulfing her former student in a plume of light and smoke, the loud blast echoing across the ruined terrain around them.

''Your weapon gives you away.'' Washington's eyes swung right, following the glint of light.

A scoff – and a battle-standard launched out of the waning smoke. Washington grabbed it mid-flight and spun it around, wielding it with only mild difficulty. And not a second too late, as Jean Bart lunged after her weapon with her right fist cocked back. Washington side-stepped the blow and smacked her opponent across the side with the battle-standard, grinning tightly when Jean retaliated with a cannon blast; the searing heat and scattering shrapnel burning Washington's right arm.

The Battleship grunted, releasing the pole-arm in favour of retreating swiftly. Jean snatched up her falling weapon before it even hit the ground, running after her foe with thunderous footfalls, expression torn between cold satisfaction and battle-hungry glee. Washington immediately crossed her arms into an 'X' shape, blocking the fist that went for her chest, but was unable to block the battle-standard that swung at her legs.

''Nn-!'' Washington fell, landing flat on her back – the breath knocked out of her.

Jean relentlessly pursued, straddling her stomach and bringing her left fist down in a powerful swing. Washington tilted her head to the side but the fist still hit the ground beside her; utterly _deafening _her right ear as pure air pressure blew apart the ground and made them both stumble, the crumbling ground distracting them both for a full second.

Washington saw her chance and took it. The hexagons on her right arm glowed brighter as she activated her Gift in full, the glow growing to near-blinding levels – before with a furious war-cry she swung up, and struck Jean Bart deep in the stomach.

Bone audibly snapped. ''_GAH-?!_''

Jean Bart was sent airborne with a choked gasp, flipping over her and crashing into the uneven ground behind her. Washington rolled over and pushed herself up; groaning and swaying as her sense of balance wavered, her hearing still absent in her right ear and stubbornly refusing to return.

''F-Fuck...'' Jean Bart rasped, one hand gripping her stomach while her other fumbled for her battle-standard, using it like a crutch. ''The hell...?''

''Heh... my Gift ain't _wholly _for defence.'' Washington grinned tightly back. ''_[Kineticism]_. It absorbs any force that strikes it, then lets me hit back with all the force built up.''

''...shit, no wonder that hurt so much...'' Jean groused, spitting out a wad of blood. ''You could've told me that from the start, I wouldn't have hit you so much.''

''Sorry.'' Washington said without a hint of apology, amusement gleaming in her blue eyes. ''Karma for letting your eagerness get the best of you.''

Jean Bart huffed, flipping her the middle finger as she straightened back up. Washington knew enough first aid to notice the way her former student leaned too much on her right foot; betraying how her ribs had likely broken, if not outright shattered from the impact. A debilitating injury for most.

Jean Bart was not most.

''Nn...'' The Vichya woman grunted, yanking her battle-standard up and spinning it around into an attack position, the waning gold light glinting off the pointed metal tip.

A bending of the knees. Then Jean Bart kicked off the ground towards her, charging her like a spearman of old. The Eagle woman side-stepped the battle-standard and lunged in close, her right fist burying itself deep in Jean's gut – extracting a stifled grunt from the Vichya woman as her feet left the ground. Washington didn't let up, her guns aiming inwards and firing with booming intensity; engulfing the two in a raging plume of light and smoke.

Jean Bart flipped out of the smoke with a ragged cough, landing in an unsteady crouch. Her own cannons fired but Washington leapt over the soaring shells, twisting mid-flight and bringing her foot down in a vicious axe-kick – her heel hitting dirt as Jean side-stepped the thunderous blow. Without missing a beat the Vichya woman jerked her battle-standard right and left, harshly striking Washington in the gut and back with two quick blows, spinning the weapon around to bring it down on the older woman's shoulder.

''T-Tch...!'' Washington's grit her teeth as the bladed tip cut down her face; a thin trickle of red cutting over her brow.

The busty woman leapt back as Jean swung again, whipping her pole-arm around with masterful ferocity. She had barely a second to catch her breath before the Vichya woman was on her, kicking off the upturned soil and swinging her weapon with both hands – a powerful gust blowing from her sheer strength. Washington kept retreated, grimacing as she hopped from upturned chunk of earth to the next, all while keeping an eye on her opponent.

Jean was faster however; swiftly closing the distance until she was in melee range again. Washington banked hard to the right to avoid the bladed tip that went for her side, whirling around and using her turret like a shield. Her heel dug into the dirt as she bled off her momentum and threw a fist, impacting hard on Jean's chin as the other woman failed to slow down in time; a muffled grunt escaping her before she fell onto the ground – with her guns aimed up.

_'Shit!'_

Washington barely had time to raise an arm before Jean Bart's cannons fired at point-blank range; a cacophonous blast blanketing the area as all four shells struck true. Jean skidded out of the smoke and flipped herself into a crouch, coughing out the after-smoke that had fled into her lungs; the acrid taste making her grimace. One hand came up to her dislocated jaw, wincing as she popped it back into place. It spoke of Washington's strength that she could so easily break the jaw of a Battleship, even without a supernatural Gift.

The lingering smoke cleared as Washington waved an arm, coughing heavily. Blood ran down her left arm profusely, a deep bloody gash glistening across her left shoulder, the cloth around it ripped and blackened by the blast. She leaned heavily on her other foot, panting and stifling gasps as she tried to avoid putting weight on her bleeding leg. One of the shells had directly struck her knee, several chunks of shrapnel still stuck in her flesh; blood glistening as it ran over the burnt metal.

''Hah... haah...'' Washington stood up fully with visible effort; grimacing deeply. ''Not bad...''

Jean Bart huffed lightly, discreetly leaning on her battle-standard. ''Same could be said for you.''

''I'd be pretty ashamed if I lost to your dumb ass so easily.''

''Tch, shut your mou-''

_**UAAAH!**_

_**UAAAH!**_

Immediately both Battleships froze; their minds briefly shutting down as a foreign, powerful voice suddenly intoned through the air. It spoke with two tones at once, like two separate individuals speaking with the same mouth and thrummed through the air with near-physical weight, not unlike a vibrating shockwave.

For a moment Washington was stunned silent, gazing at Jean Bart in disbelief – but the Vichya woman stared back with equal uncomprehension. Clearly it wasn't Wahr'rot's doing.

Washington's hand flew to her ear. ''This Washington, breaking radio silence. Enterprise, did-?!''

_Zzzt..._

Static.

Washington cursed under her breath, dropping her hand. Something inside her told her this wasn't good; her very _soul_ realising the unseen danger that was looming. For a moment Washington was helpless to guess what that two-toned voice was.

Then she saw it. The world around her began to darken, shadows stretching across the war-torn ground in front of her. The wind slowed and became nearly non-existent. The air became thicker and more humid, the stench of something horrid stinging her nostrils. But what caught Washington's attention the most – was the sun.

The _black_ sun.

''An eclipse...?'' Washington whispered in disbelief.

It shouldn't be possible. Even with all the craziness going on, the moon wasn't visible in the sky – there was no way it could block out the sun to form an eclipse...

...unless something _else_ was blocking out the sun. Something intangible, ethereal...

''Animaus...''

Washington's gaze snapped ahead, locking eyes with Jean Bart. In that moment she wasn't sure which of them had even said it.

''You still want to fight now?'' Washington asked in a heavy voice, pointing at the sky. ''I think that's a pretty good fuckin' indication we should be focusin' on Roon, don't you think?''

''...I don't have a choice in this, Washington.''

''Hah?''

Jean Bart smiled – a thin smile that failed to hide her bitterness. ''I didn't come out here to fight just 'cause I wanted to finally beat you fair and square. Wahr'rot _wants _me to fight – it doesn't care who. Whether it's you, Roon, or just a weak Destroyer. And I ain't strong enough to resist it... hell, I'm pretty sure it'll just take control of my body if I try to. All I can do is direct myself in the direction of anyone who can probably survive me.''

''Tch... so you're saying I'll have to beat the shit out of you first? Even as the damn world's ending?''

''Look on the bright side.'' Jean Bart bent her knees. ''We can die seeing who's the strongest after all these years.''

Jean Bart kicked off the ground. Washington scowled and rushed to meet her.

Teacher and student met halfway, their powerful blows shaking the battlefield around them as they battled it out, beating each other with fists and cannons.

X-x-X

''Hah... haah... ow... my legs feel like... they're about to fall off~!''

U-556's breathless whine fluttered through the empty forest, her footfalls slowing as she ran out of breath.

The Submarine collapsed down next to a tree, sucking in lungfuls of air. Pain tickled her nerves as the red veins across her skin pulsated, Wahr'rot wordlessly trying to make her move, but she was too tired. She had been running for a good ten minutes now at full speed, and unlike other classes she wasn't good at running long-distance. She was a sub; she was meant to be nice and slow.

''Mn...'' U-556 tipped her head back, panting as she gazed between the gaps in the canopy – the darkening sky greeting her. ''Lord Bismarck... please... be safe...''

''Oh, I'll make sure she won't.''

U-556 froze at the unfamiliar voice. For a second she didn't even breathe, the forest seeming so hauntingly quiet in that moment. Then the Submarine dared to look back, her jacket rustling – before she found a pair of chilling gold eyes staring down at her from just behind the trunk of the tree.

''A-A-Atago...'' U-556 stammered, wide-eyed and terrified.

Atago smiled sharply down at her, sliding her katana out its sheath with a lethal whisper of steel-on-wood. ''Indeed... I was hoping to find Bismarck herself, but you'll do well for my plan...''

U-556 didn't know what that 'plan' was, but she knew one thing: she was no match for Atago.

With that in mind the diminutive Submarine stumbled to her feet, summoning her rigging with a flash, fully prepared to launch her torpedoes as a diversion. However before her rigging had even finished manifesting Atago was in front of her, smiling widely – and _stabbing _her scabbard deep into the Submarine's stomach.

''G-_Gah!_'' U-556 wheezed, feet leaving the ground – before Atago grabbed her by the face and _slammed_ her into the ground, the impact rattling her brain around her skull.

''Hmhm...'' Atago chuckled softly, bringing her foot down and pinning U-556 down by her stomach. ''Is this really it? I expected a little more than nothing...''

U-556 tried to speak but could barely formulate coherent words; her vision still blurry from the jolt to her head. Atago solved that problem swiftly; her smile taking on a darker edge as she dug her heel into the Submarine's exposed stomach, and _twisted._

''A-_AH!_'' U-556 cried out in pain, instinctively grabbing Atago's heeled foot. ''S-Stop! I-It hurts...!''

Atago laughed quietly, and lifted her foot. ''Stop? Why of course...''

A shadow fell over U-556's face.

''Now... go ahead and_ take a nap._''

Atago's heeled boot cracked against her skull, and then all U-556 knew was darkness.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Fun fact; Uaaah is an intonation used to finish a spell. I say this since there's no actual translation (since it's more of an action than a word) so I felt the need to add this note to clear up any confusion.**

**And what could Atago need U-556 I wonder~? Hopefully not anything... agonising~**

**See you all next time in Chapter 24: Fading Scherzo~**

**And as tradition dictates; a modest preview:  
Bismarck gripped her battle-standard tighter, feeling Wahr'rot's oppressive presence grow stronger in her mind. ''Wahr'rot wants me to fight. I'm struggling to hold it back. So please, get out of my way Hood.''**

**A beat of silence.**

**''I'm afraid I'll have to decline, my dear Biscuit.''**

**''What?'' Bismarck narrowed her eyes, tensing her jaw.**

**Hood merely smiled in reply, and raised her sword; the golden hilt glistening in the sparse light. ''If you are so out of control that you pose a threat to my allies, and that I cannot in good confidence let you face Roon alone... I will subdue you myself.''**


	24. Chapter 24: Fading Scherzo

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly later upload time; had to finish up the final scene this morning when I woke, and then edit the whole thing, so there might be an error or two I missed~**

**Hopefully you enjoy regardless~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 24: Fading Scherzo**

''...something isn't right here...''

Bismarck frowned deeply, running even as she gazed up at the haunting eclipse that hung overhead, unable to stifle the shivers that lanced down her spine. There was just something so unholy about the impossible black sun that made it hard to look away, like some eldritch demon that tempted the eye.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to consider such a chilling possible as truth.

Bismarck shook her head sharply, forcing the thought from her mind – leaping over a toppled tree without a second thought. The forest around her was slowly growing less unstable and the landscape less jagged; aside from a few fallen trees and small holes, the area was mercifully spared from the cataclysmic hellscape that laid to the north. Which made travelling towards Saffrona a much easier task, allowing the Battleship to sprint without fearing tripping on an uneven chunk of earth.

Around her the quiet forest began to thin, the gap between the oaks and birches growing wider as the area ahead transformed into a wide clearing; natural, judging by the lack of tree stumps or burnt grass. Not paying it any thought Bismarck kept up her pace, her feet thumping against the grass – until her instincts suddenly flared, the hair on the back of her neck standing straight up.

Bismarck skidded to a stop, guard rising. She swept her eyes over the area. Silence.

''I know you're there. Come out.''

A beat of silence. Then a soft, melodic chuckle.

''Your instincts are as sharp as ever.''

Shrubs rustled, and from out behind a thick oak tree Hood stepped out, a warm smile on her gentle visage. The bushes by her waist parted seamlessly as she pushed through them, walking out into the open clearing at a slow pace. What caught Bismarck's attention the most was the sword Hood carried in her right hand; her old weapon. Something she hadn't needed to bring out since Bulker Bay, considering the lack of enemies she needed to face in melee on the ocean's surface.

''How did you find me?'' Bismarck asked slowly; sliding her gaze up to meet Hood's.

The Battlecruiser merely smiled, amusement twinkling in her eyes. ''Illustrious spotted you carving a path through the forest. She notified me, and I moved to intercept.''

''And why would you do that?''

''Mm... several reasons, I suppose.'' Hood said lightly, slowly walking closer. ''For one, I can't be sure whether we stand as enemies or allies – whether you intend to harm Roon and her allies... or _my _allies.''

''My goal is solely to eliminate Roon.'' Bismarck intoned, repressing a twitch when Wahr'rot thrummed in her mind; its previously-aimless attention slowly shifted towards her, no doubt sensing another living being in her proximity.

''Is that so...?'' Hood drawled, tilting her head daintily. ''Then why do you look so ready to cut me down?''

Bismarck gripped her battle-standard tighter, feeling Wahr'rot's oppressive presence grow stronger in her mind. ''Wahr'rot wants me to fight. I'm struggling to hold it back. So please, _get out of my way Hood._''

A beat of silence.

''I'm afraid I'll have to decline, my dear Biscuit.''

''What?'' Bismarck narrowed her eyes, tensing her jaw.

Hood merely smiled in reply, and raised her sword; the golden hilt glistening in the sparse light. ''If you are so out of control that you pose a threat to my allies, and that I cannot in good confidence let you face Roon alone... I will subdue you myself.''

Without giving her chance to decline Hood suddenly lunged, moving across the open clearing with great speed. Bismarck's visage tightened and she reacted in kind, grasping her battle-standard and swinging it out in a wide sweep – only for Hood to duck beneath the swinging pole, her blade glinting in the waning light as it soared up towards her face. Bismarck tilted her head aside, letting the blade whistle past her ear harmlessly.

She retaliated with force, bending her elbow down and aiming it right for her opponent's cheek – but Hood nimbly dodged, side-stepping the blow and easily leaping over the battle-standard that swung for her feet a second later; smiling even as she swiftly backtracked a dozen feet, dodging swipe after swipe of Bismarck's pole-arm. After avoiding the seventh rapid swing she suddenly switched tactics, her smile taking on a sharper edge as she dug her heel in, and lunge.

''Nn...!'' Bismarck grit her teeth as the blade flawlessly stabbed out, cutting a gash across her side.

''Hm.'' Hood's lips curved further up, amused.

Indignation burned inside Bismarck and she retaliated immediately, tucking her battle-standard close – before smashing the blunt tip into the ground. The sheer strength packed behind the blow was enough to send tremors through the surrounding area, the dirt crumbling and forming a small crater; and briefly putting the startled Hood off-balance. Bismarck capitalised on it swiftly, jerking her right shoulder forth; and unloading her cannons.

_BOOM!_

The resounding blast echoed, sending birds scattering from the trees. Hood leapt out of the blast cloud with a grimace, part of her left arm singed and the cloth around it burnt away. Nevertheless it failed to slow her down; the Royal woman skipping back a dozen steps and summoning her own rigging without a hint of difficulty. With a boom of her own cannons several shells screeched across the short distance between them.

They never reached Bismarck. A wall of pure metal erupted up from the ground beneath her feet, intercepting the shells and causing them to detonate prematurely. The metal was blown apart in places but the majority of the blast force was nullified; leaving only a few chunks of shrapnel and heat to blow past the thin wall. At her mental command the wall of metal disintegrated, becoming nothing more than dust in an instant-

-only to reveal Hood nowhere in sight.

_'Sneaky-!'_

Bismarck spun, her battle-standard clashing strongly against Hood's sword – the resulting shockwave upsetting the earth beneath them and making the ground tremble dangerously. Bismarck's narrowed gaze peered into Hood's grimly-amused ones, sparks flying between the two as they warred for dominance, locked into place for a brief few moments.

Then Hood tilted left, letting her blade screech off the Battleship's pole-arm and lunging past her. With all the grace of a ballerina she dug her heel into the ground and spun, steadying herself a split-second before Bismarck was upon her – bringing her battle-standard down with both hands and striking with such force Hood buckled, her expression becoming strained as she held back the physically-stronger woman.

''...you're wide open.''

Hood's eyes widened – and she immediately threw herself to the right, not a second before several spears of iron shot out of the dirt behind her. Without her pushing against her weapon Bismarck swung down, incidentally shattering the spears and burying her weapon into the dirt.

Hood took advantage immediately, lunging in and stabbing her sword out like a rapier. Bismarck tilted out of the way but couldn't dodge fully without abandoning her weapon; her expression growing tight as the sword cut into her ribs. She yanked her battle-standard out the dirt and swung it, smacking Hood's hand and jerking it aside; the Battlecruiser's pained gasp prompting Bismarck to press the assault.

Half a dozen spires of iron shot up from the earth – narrowly avoiding Hood as she leapt back just in time, grimacing. Bismarck wasn't done though; raising her free hand and commanding the iron spires to continue; taking grim delight in seeing Hood's eyes widen when the spikes suddenly kept extending, shooting after her in jagged patterns not unlike a growing thorn-bush.

''Mn-!'' Hood pursed her lips as several of the spikes cut her arms; before she shattered the chasing spikes with her sword, her weapon easily breaking the thin metal apart like fragile glass.

The brief distraction was ruthlessly exploited by Bismarck. With thundering footsteps the older woman closed the distance, twirling her battle-standard and bringing it down with a bellowing shout – _crashing _it into the dirt so hard it cratered the earth, blowing out a shockwave that tore apart the ground, and left Hood stumbling.

Bismarck lunged in close, cocking her left fist back in a punch.

''...heh.'' Hood's lips curled up.

With a rough jerk of her shoulders Hood narrowly tilted away from the powerful punch – and retaliated with her own. Her left hand formed a knife-shape and a bright, flare-like crimson glow illuminated the area, engulfing her hand and forearm in its lethal splendour. She barely needed to rear her arm back before letting the strike loose, the very air around her hand _screeching _as it was abruptly shoved aside in lieu of the blinding crimson knife-hand.

Bismarck was too close to dodge. The piercing glow punched deep into her side – and utterly _shredded_ a hole through her already-ruined jacket and cleaved through her shirt, soon hitting flesh. Like a ravenous drill it pierced her natural defences and drew blood; a choked gasp escaping the blonde Battleship as raw agony stabbed through her.

''G-Gah...!''

Iron erupted all around her, reacting in accordance with her subconscious. Spears as thin as a pencil or as thick as an arm shot out, the sheer number of them forcing Hood to cut her attack short and leap away, earning several modest cuts across her torso for her efforts.

''Nn...'' Bismarck straightened up with considerable effort, turning parts of her skin into iron and sealing the wound temporarily. ''Would that be... your Gift?''

''Indeed.'' Hood smiled grimly back, flexing her fingers. ''I spent a considerable amount of time pondering a name for it, since everyone else was having such fun with naming their own Gifts. I went through many names – Scarlet Blossom, Devil's Hand, Hand of Hades... but the one I decidedly settle on... was _[Unstoppable Force]._''

As if to demonstrate Hood's left hand became engulfed in the same crimson energy as before, sparks of scarlet lightning dancing along her forearm as the light contorted backwards, swirling like an ethereal drill. Then Hood bent her knees with a thin smile on her face – and lunged towards her, using the full extent of her Battlecruiser-class speed and crossing the distance in a single second.

Bismarck met her a quarter way, gritting her teeth as she swung her battle-standard horizontally. Hood masterfully bent low without slowing, lunging her fist up – only for her fist to collide with a sudden wall of steel. A horrible screech split the air as the supernatural metal warred against the ethereal light; an unstoppable force fighting an immovable object. Bismarck didn't wait to see the result, leaping back out of range and firing her cannons with a deafening boom, engulfing Hood's position in a chain of explosions.

_'I can't let her get that attack off.' _Bismarck noted to herself, not dropping her guard as she waited for her foe to reappear. _'But she's too fast to fully evade... tch, how troublesome...'_

Confirming her thoughts Hood lunged out of the smoke, looking only a little worse for wear and still bearing a tight smile. In seconds they met, their melee weapons colliding with explosive force. They both pulled back a half-step only to lunge in again, their weapons smashing together over and over again, colliding with such strength that the ground beneath them cracked and split, the very earth around them beginning to crumble from their superhuman strength.

Hood suddenly altered the formula, clashing her sword against Bismarck's battle-standard, pressing her weight down on it – before releasing her sword. The sudden lack of force took Bismarck off-guard, her eyes widening as she pushed against a force no longer there; and left herself open. Hood's glowing red knife-hand raced for her stomach and she tensed, her very skin hardening as it turned to solid iron; but it was all for naught.

''N-_Nn!_'' Bismarck grit her teeth as iron-like flesh was ripped and rent apart.

She didn't stand there and take it; swiftly jutting her elbow out and striking Hood in the side of the head. The blow, backed by her physical prowess as a Battleship, was more than enough to knock the dainty woman aside with a stilted gasp; stumbling off to the side. Bismarck retaliated immediately, swinging her battle-standard out and striking Hood in the ribs – a loud, splitting _crack_ filling the air as something broke.

''_Ah-!_'' Hood's pained cry was muffled as she was thrown into a tree; falling onto the ground with a wheeze.

Bismarck's compassion demanded she relent, that she give her old love time to recuperate – but Wahr'rot's influence laid siege to her mind, egging her on in a silent howl of fury. She closed the distance between them and brought her battle-standard down with both hands, narrowly avoiding crushing Hood's head as the woman threw herself aside, grimacing as she stumbled back to her feet, unsteady.

The Iron Chancellor gave no quarter. With cold ruthlessness she pressed the Battlecruiser, her pole-arm swinging and slashing with powerful, lethally-precise swings. Hood tried to block each time but her broken ribs clearly inhibited her strength, her sword-arm knocked aside each time and barely managing to bring it up to block the next blow. Clash after clash ended like this, each one further destroying Hood's defence, pressing her onto the back-foot and leaving her stumbling and weak.

''Mn-!'' Hood grit her teeth, ducking under one blow and side-stepping the next, desperately shifting onto the offence.

Bismarck tried to keep her pressed, but Hood narrowly avoided her thrusting weapon, lunging in close. Her old sword became engulfed in the crackling crimson of her _[Unstoppable Force]_, instinctively making Bismarck lean back – causing the blade to swing past her nose. Refusing to give ground she tilted out of the way of the next swing and spun her pole-arm, using its longer reach to smack Hood's weapon aside, and letting her lunge in close.

Hood attempted to catch her with her left hand, her fingers shaping into a knife and crimson energy engulfing it – but Bismarck retorted by surrounding her fist in pure steel, grabbing Hood's nimble hand in a bone-crushing grip and yanking her close, so close they could've touched noses.

Then they both fired their main cannons in perfect synchrony, engulfing the two of them in a deafening eruption of shellfire.

Bismarck didn't let go of Hood's hand, gripping it tight even as shrapnel and heat burned her jacket away, the ripped article of clothing finally becoming nothing but ash and leaving her in a white undershirt dotted with soot. Without waiting for the smoke to clear she raised her battle-standard high with her free hand – and brought it down with her full strength.

_CRACK!_

Hood's startled cry of pain was made all the more clear by how close they were; her sharp voice ringing in her ears. The smoke blew apart in the wake of her swing, revealing Hood's left arm to be hanging limp, her battle-standard resting right against her shoulder.

Bismarck stared, her mind taking a long second to even register the fact laid before her. She had broke her shoulder. On purpose.

The Battlecruiser was swift to pull back, using Bismarck's inner conflict to yank her hand free. Her left arm hung limply by her side, the pained grimace on Hood's visage betraying how much it hurt; but she didn't voice it, no whimper to leave her lips. Instead she leaned on her right side, leading with her right arm – and lunged.

Bismarck was taken aback by the stubborn assault, truly not expecting Hood to keep fighting – but Hood closed the distance before she could shake off her disbelief. The Battlecruiser's blade cut a deep swathe through her stomach, no Gift to reinforce her skin and spraying blood in a wide arc, staining the forest floor with a streak of bloody crimson.

''N- Ahh!'' Bismarck gasped, stumbling back a step.

Hood mercifully didn't keep up the assault; allowing Bismarck to kick off the ground and put some distance between them. For a long few moments they stood staring at one another, both bleeding and bruised, their chests heaving for air. Even with a broken shoulder Hood stood with her chin tilted up, refusing to show weakness; to be seen in an undignified manner. Bismarck had to appreciate such tenacity.

''...you've truly grown stronger since our last duel, Bismarck...'' Hood breathed, raising her sword – a faint smile twitching at her lips.

''As have you.'' Bismarck admitted in turn, wiping some blood from her nose. ''Your reflexes are better than they used to be.''

''Are you saying they were shoddy before?''

''Perhaps.''

Hood's lips quirked up. Bismarck chuckled, spinning her battle-standard around into her right hand. At some unseen signal they lunged in unison, closing the gap between them in two seconds flat – before they collided powerfully, rupturing the earth beneath them as their weapons met.

Immediately Bismarck summoned countless spikes of iron from the ground, shooting them out like elongated needles. Hood tilted out of the way and disengaged, parrying aside her follow-up attack and instead going for her stomach once more, her blade becoming surrounded in a familiar piercing red light. Bismarck didn't let the blade meet its target, summoning a wall of steel between them and letting it tank the piercing drill – taking aim with her cannons instead.

Hood wisely backed off just as they fired; the shells erupting where she once stood. The rumbling of earth deafened Bismarck to the sound of fluttering footsteps to her right, the smoke blinding her – until Hood burst through, cutting a moderate gash across her back. The Battleship gasped and retaliated with a swing of her own weapon but Hood was already gone, skipping out of range.

''It seems...'' Hood smiled grimly. ''You're slowing down.''

Bismarck growled, whirling to face Hood as she lunged. ''Slowing down...?''

Hood swung for her back – and Bismarck grabbed the offending sword by the blade, gripping it tight.

''You're just getting too full of yourself.''

With a loud boom her main cannons fired, striking true – a cacophonous explosion blanketing the clearing. The sword slid from her grip and cut her palm in the process as Hood backed off, prompting Bismarck to swing her battle-standard and dispel the smoke; revealing Hood, with much of her coat burned away and exposing the undershirt beneath.

Hood coughed, a curl of dark blonde hair falling over her face. ''Mn... perhaps, I might be...''

Bismarck turned to face her old love, the two of them unsteadily circling one another not unlike wounded tigers. Blood dripped onto the grass beneath them as they went; Hood's distinct limp betraying the damage dealt to her ribs. Their eyes never strayed from one another, searching for the slightest hint of an incoming attack; the coiling of muscle, the tensing of the jaw, the flicker of the eyes – the slightest sign that could give away an imminent attack.

The Battleship kept her guard up, stifling the urge to check her wounds; fully aware of the disadvantage she'd put herself at. Mere minutes had passed since their fight began yet they dealt so much damage to each other, their knowledge of each other's blind spots augmenting the damage they could deal. Despite all the practising and training Bismarck had done over the past few weeks... they were evenly matched. A truly unstoppable force, versus an immovable object.

_'No...' _Bismarck gripped her weapon tighter, a fire burning in her chest. _'U-556... she's counting on me. I cannot afford... to lose here!'_

With a fierce expression Bismarck broke the stand-off, thundering towards Hood with her battle-standard gripped in both hands. Hood's expression tightened and she lunged to meet her, and in perfect unison they swung – their weapons colliding with an explosive clang, shattering the earth between them.

Without missing a beat Hood reared back – and led with her right foot, thrusting her sword out like a rapier. Bismarck redirected the blow with the back of her hand but Hood was relentless, her expression becoming fierce as she stabbed her blade out in a flurry of thrusts, cutting Bismarck in multiple places in microseconds from the sheer ferocity; the attacks augmented by the glow of her _[Unstoppable Force]._

Gritting her teeth Bismarck surged her Gift to life; the ground rumbling beneath them. It took Hood a fatal second to realise the danger, her eyes widening – before the entire clearing around them became a _battlefield _of iron spears.

''Nn?!'' Hood gasped as numerous iron needles cut into her flesh; blood staining her clothes as over a dozen cuts split her flawless skin.

Bismarck was quick to take advantage, releasing a furious war-cry as she swung horizontally, shattering all the iron spears in her path before crashing her weapon against Hood's – the jarring impact jolting Hood to the side with a gasp, stunned. Giving Bismarck more than enough time to raise her boot – and kick Hood square in the stomach, sending her crashing back through the forest of iron spears.

Hood grunted in pain as she tumbled, numerous spears cutting into her skin until she managed to reorient herself; stumbling to a crouch and skidding to a stop. The Battlecruiser barely had a second to breathe before Bismarck lunged, forcing Hood to leap away – and causing the Battleship to smash the grass where she previously stood, cratering it with the force.

''Mn...'' Hood landed on the edge of the clearing, her expression tightening when Bismarck turned the entire battlefield of iron spears into ash; dissolving them away in seconds, and leaving nothing between them.

Their eyes met, and Hood began to move – her slow walk picking up into a run in seconds, closing the distance. Bismarck met her full force, their expression fierce as their melee weapons clanged and crashed together repeatedly, neither giving any ground as the ruthlessly pushed past their own injuries, adrenaline numbing the worst of it. Even with one arm down Hood made up for it with sheer ferocity, challenging Bismarck with her lightning-like blows.

Bismarck swung down and Hood side-stepped the blow, unheeding of the explosive rumble that blew her hair into her face. With lethal intensity she lunged back, targeting her back and cleaving her blade along her skin – only for Bismarck to turn her skin to iron, making the blade spark along her skin without cutting it.

''Tch...'' Hood clicked her tongue, leaping back from the swing that nearly took her head off.

The Battlecruiser landed daintily and immediately lunged in before Bismarck could fully turn around – leaping over a horizontal slash and bringing her sword down, aimed for Bismarck's face. Bismarck blocked the telegraphed blow but that was what Hood wanted; smiling grimly as she slid down past her, and landed in a low crouch – her sword flying from her limp grip and spinning through the air.

Bismarck's eyes widened, but she was too slow to turn. With brutal precision Hood twisted and stood, _plunging _her glowing-crimson knife-hand into Bismarck's kidney. Sheer _agony _assaulted the Battleship, so intensity she let out a stifled cry of pain, her mind going white. Hood didn't let up, twisting her hand and further causing her pain, her _[Unstoppable Force] _acting like a drill and shredding her insides.

''G-Ghk...!'' Bismarck snapped her hand down, engulfing her fist in steel – and striking Hood right in the temple.

The powerful blow send Hood falling on her back, tumbling several feet and twitching, eyes fluttering as if she blacked out for a split-second. Bismarck didn't pay her any mind, gritting her teeth as she slapped a hand over her profusely-bleeding side, forcing her body to becoming iron. It was only a temporary fix she knew, but it was better than bleeding out. Once the day was over she could tend to her wounds.

Slowly Bismarck turned, having to lean on her right leg to compensate for her iron-like side. Hood shambled to her feet with equal slowness, panting and her hair messy, blood running down her forehead and over her left eye. Their gazes met and Hood flashed a weak smile, forcing herself upright with visible effort, her chin still stubbornly tilted up, refusing to submit.

''...idiot...'' Bismarck muttered, gripping her weapon tight.

Hood chuckled faintly in reply, picking up her sword. ''...if I am the idiot... then you... are the fool...''

They raised their weapons one more time, their grips tight yet slick with blood. A sense of finality hung in the air, both all too aware they were reaching their limits, but neither backed down. Out of pride, out of desire – out of love, they refused to let the other win.

Then as one they lunged, rushing towards one another with no defence, no self-preservation – only offence in mind.

Steel met flesh, and blood splattered the grass.

''Nn...!''

Bismarck clenched her teeth, pain pulsating in her collarbone. Hood's sword jutted out of her back, impaled clean through the bone and buried up to the golden, blood-stained hilt.

Hood stood nary a foot in front of her, coughing blood and causing the crimson ichor to dribble down her chin, a faint quirk to her lips. ''Mn... looks like... my aim... can use some work... aha...''

''Mn.'' Bismarck intoned stiffly, her gaze sliding from Hood's face-

-and down at the battle-standard pierced straight through her chest.

''You're... indecisive as ever.'' Bismarck muttered.

Hood mustered a faint laugh, the sound wispy. ''A maiden's heart... is ever so complex... my dear... Biscuit...''

The Battleship didn't reply, grabbing the blade stabbed through her collarbone and pulling it out with great difficulty, throwing it aside and sealing her wounds shut with iron. She slid her battle-standard out of Hood with much more care, catching the dainty woman when she stumbled and laying her down on the bloodied grass, watching the ground puddle in sticky red ichor.

''Hah...'' Hood smiled faintly, coughing up another wad of coagulating blood that dribbled down her cheek – her beauty untarnished even by the dirt and blood staining her paling visage. ''And thus... our everlasting summer... draws to an end... and our turbulent winter... blows in...''

''Silence.'' Bismarck uttered heavily.

Hood merely let loose another weakening chuckle, her expression staying amused even as she bled out. The mere thought helped ail Bismarck of the war god's influence, her own heart taking root again. Even if they were enemies, even if they were rivals – Hood still had her heart. She had just forgotten that little fact over the years.

Swallowing Bismarck laid a hand over Hood's chest, feeling the blood stick to her hand unpleasantly. Wahr'rot had told her it could heal U-556 of her mental trauma, and it had slowly held up that end of the deal. She had also heard through Graf Zeppelin that Akagi had effectively stolen Kaga's Gift, during her battle with Enterprise. That meant Gifts could be shared.

What was stopping her from healing others?

Expression tightening Bismarck closed her eyes, searching deep down and focusing intently on her own Gift. Coldness touched her mind, an intangible hardness that seemed so inflexible and unbreakable in her mind's eye. She grasped it, twisting her own power to fit her impossible desire, forcing it not through her body but through a means she didn't fully understand while using Wahr'rot's presence as a crutch; pushing it – into _Hood._

Inside herself she felt something twist, a soul-deep agony that wretched at her very heart, as if her soul was being torn apart along with her Gift – before she felt something _rip_, and could almost feel part of her _Gift_ pushing into Hood's own soul, latching onto it and intermingling seamlessly. Even though it wasn't directly part of her Bismarck could still sense it, the ethereal sensation wholly foreign to her; but infinitely useful in that moment.

''M-Mngh...'' Hood shuddered as the hole in her chest burned – torn flesh and bone transmutating into supernatural iron, welding itself together and covering the gap between her breasts.

''...there...'' Bismarck muttered in a strained voice, her head pounding with a pulsating headache. ''You'll live.''

''...hmph...'' Hood cracked a weak smile. ''Soft as ever... my dear Biscuit...''

''Save your breath.'' Bismarck huffed in reply, standing up with some effort – and fixing her gaze ahead. ''I know... you are there, members of Royal.''

A squeak. Then muffled swearing and berating. Bismarck held her tongue, struggling to keep standing still for the ten solid seconds it took the Destroyers to finally stumble out from behind the tree. She remembered them vaguely; Cygnet, Crescent and Comet. Weaklings that had barely three months of service history. No threat, not even in her weakened state.

''Take her and go.'' Bismarck cut off Cygnet's stuttering plea, turning her back on them. ''Do this, and I shall pay your voyeurism no heed.''

The Battleship waited only until Comet stammered an agreement before turning on her heel and marching off, her gaze once more set on Saffrona.

X-x-X

''Ugh... ow...''

U-556 roused back to consciousness slowly, her vision painfully blurring and black around the edges. Her eyelids felt heavy and her forehead throbbed with pain, the sheer weight in her skull almost causing her to fall back unconscious. Her eyes shut and she was sure she blacked out for a few moments but it was impossible to tell, so disoriented she couldn't even register the rough dirt beneath her knees.

Gradually the weight in her skull lightened, though the pulsating pain didn't. The Submarine groaned and lolled her head side-to-side, her vision clearing up enough for her to see the dirt beneath her clearly, her knees rubbed raw from digging into it. She blinked dazedly, barely coherent as her brain slowly rebooted – until she tried to move, and felt a rough tug on her wrists.

''Huh...?'' U-556's brow furrowed and she jerked her wrists a little more forcefully – only to hear a distinct, bone-chilling clank and rattle.

The jolt of panic that raced through her veins helped clear her mind, waking her up fully. Her eyes shot down, and her blood went cold as she found herself chained up to a piece of concrete – an old I-shaped pillar of some kind. She gazed behind herself and found a small shrine; a tiny little thing that was little more than a place to pray and give offerings, not even having a roof over the dragon statue in the centre.

''Wha...?'' U-556 began to panic more, yanking on the metal chains tying her wrists behind her back – but she wasn't strong enough to break them. Any other class of Ship-Girl could do it. But not a Submarine.

Someone put her here very deliberately.

''Well now... finally awake, hm?''

U-556 froze solid. Slowly she tilted her head, gazing ahead of her – and met the chillingly cold eyes of Atago, the dog-woman bearing a distinctly fake smile on her lips. Dimly she remembered getting her skull stomped on by Atago, but the memory seemed hazy. Probably a side-effect of having her brain jolted around her head so roughly.

''W-What do you want...?'' U-556 tried to be strong – but the quiver in her voice gave away her fear almost immediately.

Atago chuckled. A smooth, melodic sounded that failed to hide her twisted amusement. ''Many things, dear U-556... many, _many _things. But what I want from _you_, is simple. I want Bismarck.''

''Huh...?''

Atago strutted closer, resting her hand on her katana, gripping the handle. ''Taihou had the arrogance to attack Queen Elizabeth, and came out stronger from it. If she were to have beaten Roon, then the Commander would be all hers. Of course she lost, she's too pathetic that she can't see her own flaws – but if I were to gain that power? I could kill Roon before she even knew it.''

A dangerous smile crept across Atago's face. ''But Queen Elizabeth isn't here anymore... so someone more suitable is needed. Someone powerful enough to force Animaus' hand, to make it give me the power to combat the threat. Mikasa would be too troublesome; she knows my skill-set too well, she could counter me even with the extra power. So it would need to be someone outside of the Sakura Empire, but far enough away from the main force heading for Roon as to not draw suspicion...''

U-556 swallowed, the chains behind her rattling as she tried to back up – to put distance between her and the slowly-approaching Atago. ''L-Lord Bismarck won't lose to you!''

''No, she won't.'' Atago's answer startled her. ''But... what if she had something more to lose, than her own life?''

It took U-556 a second to realise what Atago was implying, and when she did, her heart dropped. ''M-Me...?''

''That's right.'' Atago purred with dark amusement. ''She would lay down her life if it meant saving you... so all I need to do, is fight her until Animaus provides me enough power to either eliminate her, or use _you _as a back-up plan in the event she overpowers me. It never hurts to be cautious, after all~''

U-556 swallowed, sweating as Atago knelt down right in front of her – her golden eyes looking so much larger and predatory from a close distance. ''You will be the key. Bismarck is the lock. Once the two of you are out the picture... all that stands between me and the Commander, is Roon. And I'm sure she'll be weakened significantly after fighting the main force approaching Saffrona.''

The Submarine's breathing quickened as Atago leaned in even closer, her breath tickling her ear uncomfortably. ''So be a good girl... and _call Bismarck here._''

U-556 swallowed – and shook her head. ''I-I won't...!''

''Hmhm...'' Atago laughed softly, gently grabbing her chin. ''Playing tough, are we...? Let me fix that~''

Atago's hand left – and then came smacking back with a vengeance. U-556's head jerked aside, stars appearing in her eyes from the sheer strength behind the blow. She gasped and her cheek pulsated painfully, almost certainly beginning to bruise.

''Let's try that again.'' Atago cooed with the same faux-gentle tone. ''Call Bismarck. Just give her your coordinates, I'm sure she'll come running to your aid~''

U-556 grit her teeth, glaring. ''I won't! I won't betray Lord Bismar- _ah!_''

Another smack, and her head jerked to the right again. Atago was no longer smiling.

''Is that so?'' The dog-woman stood up, and walked behind her. ''Then it seems I'll have to force it out of you.''

A hand grabbed her bound right one – and U-556's eyes widened as she felt the cold nip of a blade press against the skin between her thumb and index finger.

''Call Bismarck.''

''N-No! I wo- _HYAA!_''

U-556's terrible cry echoed from the volume, pain shooting up her arm as Atago's katana sunk into her flesh – cutting through multiple nerves in an instant. The rippling agony made the Submarine's throat close up, biting her bottom lip so hard it bled as she restrained her whimpers; hot tears stinging at her eyes.

Atago pressed the katana against the gap between her index and middle finger. ''Call. Bismarck.''

U-556 grit her teeth and braced. Atago dug her blade in again, staining her sword crimson – U-556's stifled scream of pain not even making Atago blink.

''Call her.''

Gritted teeth and a stifled whimper was her response.

''So be it.'' Atago lifted her blade up – and pointed the tip down between her middle and ring finger.

U-556 couldn't stifle the sharp _wail _that fled her throat, fresh agony blazing in her hand as the tip of Atago's sword cut into her flesh with frightening ease and precision. Her arm spasmed on reflex as nerves were cut and the tip of the blade hit bone – and the sharp pain became an agonising burn as Atago _twisted _the blade, dealing as much damage and pain as she could.

''The pain will stop if you just contact Bismarck.'' Atago stated as if it was a simple thing, roughly yanking her katana back. ''Save yourself the suffering, U-556.''

U-556 couldn't reply even if she wanted to – her throat closing up from the stabbing pain in her hand, nothing but an incoherent sob escaping. When Atago stabbed her blade in and repeated the process on the last gap between her fingers she let it out, openly crying as sticky blood dribbled down her hand, her pinky finger going distinctly numb as something was cut.

''Tch...'' Atago stood up sharply, striding around the small stone pillar to face her. ''Fine then. If pain won't make you talk... maybe a familiar face will.''

Atago snapped her fingers, not taking her eyes off the Submarine. Through tearful eyes U-556 watched as the bushes at the edge of the small clearing rustled, a black-haired woman coming out. She didn't recognise her; she was tall and busty, with a uniform vaguely similar to Takao and wielded a sheathed katana in her free hand, but that was where most of the similarities ended.

It was the girl beside the nameless woman that drew U-556's attention however. Short and with a head of red hair, diminutive in size but with an unnaturally intimidating expression-

''Aulick...?'' U-556 croaked.

'Aulick' smiled at her; showing a mouthful of teeth from how wide her lips stretched. She took another step, and her whole body began to waver and crack – before with a loud, ethereal _shatter_, she broke into dozens of tiny pieces-

-and revealed the terrifyingly familiar visage, of I-56.

U-556 couldn't breathe. She didn't dare to; her pupils shrinking into tiny pinpricks and her breathing rapidly increasing, all her nightmares and pseudo-hallucinations coming back full-force. She frantically squirmed against her bindings but she couldn't stand, the angle of her arms stopping her lest she snap her shoulders – and yet she still tried, desperately trying to get her feet out in front of her.

''No... no, no no no you can't be here...!'' U-556's voice rose to a terrified cry. ''Y-Y-You're dead! I saw L-Lord Bismarck kill you! You're not... y-you can't be... you-!''

I-56's overly-pleased giggle shut U-556 up immediately. ''Mmhm, she did... but, Atago-sama helped bring me back. I just couldn't be satisfied with a little nibble of you, so when she told me her plan, I just had to help, you know~?''

Atago plastered a smile back onto her face, but it was clearly forced. ''That's right. So here's what is going to happen, little U-556. You either contact Bismarck and signal your location... or I let I-56 _rip _the answer out of you~''

I-56 visibly licked her lips in anticipation, the frighteningly familiar mad light in her eyes just as it was all those weeks ago. ''Mm... I'll only take little bites at first~''

U-556's breathing quickened. She wanted to look away but she couldn't move, tunnel-visioning I-56. Atago was strong. The other woman was clearly strong. But I-56 was the real monster. She would eat her, rip her insides out and take her time, she would-!

_SMACK!_

U-556's head jerked right, her increasingly-hysteric thoughts grinding to an abrupt halt from the pain.

''Call her.'' Atago intoned, her fake smile once more gone; revealing the emotionless truth beneath. ''Don't even think about using the public channels; I'll cut your tongue off and let I-56 have her fun the second you do.''

U-556 felt her palms get sweaty, her breathing shallow and her head light – and with wide eyes, she looked up at Atago.

''...I...'' She swallowed. ''I refuse...''

…

''Hmph.'' Atago's emotionless eyes grew cold. ''So be it. I-56.''

A patter of feet. Then I-56 was suddenly grabbing her sides – before darting down and _chomping _on her bare shoulder. U-556 gasped, spasming on reflex as she _felt _teeth sink into her skin, pulling and tearing, scraping and ripping. Cold agony stabbed at her shoulder and up her neck, a choked scream fleeing her throat as her old friend's teeth tore at her flesh.

Just as suddenly as she began I-56 leaned back, making a gagging sound as she jerked her head back – revealing the lump of glistening-red flesh that hung between her teeth. She jerked her head back again, gulping it down and causing blood to dribble down her chin, only enticing the psychopathic Submarine to lick her lips and chin with her elongated tongue.

_'She...' _U-556 tilted her head to the right, gazing at the open wound in her shoulder. It wasn't big. It almost looked smaller than some of the shelling damage she had taken in the past, or that one time she accidentally got hit by U-81's torpedo.

But being bitten so deeply... was new. Seeing blood bubbling and leaking from her raggedly-torn flesh made her head spin, something nauseous swirling around in her head and making her vision blur. A small part of her reasoned that she could call Bismarck, that she would come and save her, that this would all be over like some bad dream. But she didn't – _couldn't _let Bismarck down.

Bismarck had sacrificed her home, her livelihood, her friends and honour – all for her. In exchange, her life was a pittance in comparison.

''Hm...'' Atago's thoughtful hum drew U-556's attention, lolling her head to the side as she gazed weakly up at the mad cruiser. ''I was expecting you to scream more... perhaps you should go for something more painful, I-56. Her fingers or her face, or perhaps her neck. Without hitting anything vital, that is.''

I-56 paused mid-way through licking her bloodied fingers, and grinned. In the time it took U-556 to blink her former friend knelt down in front of her, opening her mouth far wider than a person should, her jaw _unhinging _to reveal unnaturally long and sharp teeth that jutted from her gums like a shark's.

I-56 went for the face. U-556 braced.

Teeth met flesh, and something in U-556 _shattered._

''A-_AHHH!_''

Gravity smashed down on the forest with frenzied abandon, splintering nearby trees and cracking the concrete shrine. I-56 gasped and crashed flat on her face, tasting dirt. Atago stumbled down to a knee, eyes wide. The nameless woman fell onto all fours, wheezing for air.

U-556 didn't notice any of it – her entire focus solely on the agonising twist in her soul, like something trying to force its way out. Her heart twisted and ripped, her eyes widened and dilated, her own power beginning to crush her feeble ribcage-

-until Atago stumbled, and slammed the pommel of her katana straight into her forehead.

In an instant the artificial gravity abated, fading in the span of single second. U-556 wheezed, coughing and gasping for air as the rending twist in her chest faded, the pain in her chest warring with the newfound pain in her skull.

''Hah... haah...'' Atago panted lightly, gripping her sword. ''Looks like I was careless. Even a weakling like you, can gain a Gift...''

U-556 didn't have the words to reply, her mind disoriented from the pain, the throbbing ache in her brain, and the wheezing breathlessness in her chest.

Atago didn't give her the benefit of recovering; trudging behind her and cutting her chains apart – instead picking her up by the throat. The Submarine weakly clawed at the older woman's hand but her attempt was weak at best, her strength so sapped from her sudden Gift-awakening that it took a conscious effort to not black out, her vision growing blurred.

''M-Mn...'' U-556 grunted as she was dropped; face-planting into the dirt.

On weak arms U-556 pushed herself up, trembling... and her eyes slid up, noticing a pit in front of her.

A pit filled with writhing orange worms, their serrated mouths gnashing endlessly at each other.

''I have to thank I-56 for conjuring up this pit.'' Atago noted distractedly, grabbing the back of U-556's hair – forcing her to bend over the pit. ''Now... I'll give you one last chance, U-556.''

''_Call. Bismarck._''

U-556's bleeding hand trembled – and she pressed her bloodied fingers against her ear.

_Bzzt..._

…

_''U-556...? What is it?''_

''H...'' Guilty tears streamed down U-556's cheeks. ''Help me... Lord Bismarck...''

''That's it...'' Atago's lips spread into a frighteningly wide, insane grin. ''Choukai... go run interference. Nobody but Bismarck is to reach this location.''

Behind the two the now-named Choukai nodded, her eyes lingering on the kneeling Submarine for a long second before she finally walked away, disappearing into the shrubbery.

U-556 wanted to say more, to beg Bismarck for forgiveness for her weakness – but Atago yanked her hand off her ear, cutting the already-unstable connection short. For a small, almost naïve moment, she thought it was over. She had done what Atago wanted. The pain was over.

Then Atago planted her foot in the centre of her back – and pushed her into the pit of writhing orange worms.

The last thing U-556 felt was a hundred tiny mouths chewing into her – and then she knew nothing, her mind going blank as the worms buried her beneath their squirming bodies.

X-x-X

Bismarck had felt such ice-cold terror in that instant – nor had she ever experienced such all-consuming, world-rending _fury._

With renewed strength the Battleship carved a swathe through the forest in the direction of U-556's transmission, honing in on it and refusing to lose it. Minutes ticked by with frightening speed in her mind, every lost second only fuelling her terror as she imagined all the horrible things that could be happening to her beloved Submarine. She had heard Atago in the background a second before the connection was cut off, and no attempts to re-establish said connection worked; not helped by the interference blanketing the entire area.

She didn't know what Atago planned for U-556. But she knew what she would do the moment she saw the wretched woman.

Slowly the ground beneath her began to incline, forming a shallow hill. The trees around her thinned and she noticed several of them looked damaged; the bark splintered and one thin tree even toppled over by the midsection, as if it had broken under its own weight. Her eyes flickered across the terrain rapidly, noting the cracked stone shrine – and the wet glistening of something behind one of the pillars.

_'...blood...' _Bismarck's throat closed up as she rushed over, dropping to one knee despite the pain it caused in her side; running her half-gloved hand through the puddle of crimson. Sticky and already congealing, but not dry. Shed about five to ten minutes ago, if she was to estimate.

Bismarck stood swiftly, ignoring the twinge in her body as she looked around, desperate – and spotted an unnatural hole a few feet away, the glare of the sun partially hiding it from her position. Something in her heart grew heavy but she marched over to it with desperate swiftness. The square hole was barely four feet deep, heavy shadows casting themselves across the pit; but no amount of shadows could hide the head of blue hair hidden inside.

''U-556...'' Bismarck whispered, her blood going cold.

U-556 was laid on her back, staring up at the sky with empty pink eyes. Coagulating blood stuck to her left hand, her skin a paling hue and her body rife with spasms and twitches. Her chest barely rose and fell, blood profusely leaking from a shoulder wound – a wound that looked unsettlingly like some animal had torn a chunk from her shoulder, barely exposing the bloodied bone within.

Bismarck swallowed, laying her battle-standard down. With immense care she dropped down into the otherwise empty pit, touching U-556's uninjured shoulder. She didn't even blink, nor when Bismarck shook her more roughly; her empty gaze locked onto the golden sky overhead.

''Speak to me, U-556...'' Bismarck pleaded softly, giving the loyal Submarine another shake. ''It's me, Bismarck.''

For a moment, U-556 remained still – until she twitched, her eyelids blinking with evident sluggishness. Bismarck gripped onto that fleeting reaction, gently cupping the Submarine's chin and making her look at her, hoping to hope that whatever Atago did was reversible.

''...Lord... Bismarck...?'' U-556's eyes gained a hint of life to them. ''Is that... you...?''

''Yes, it's me.'' Bismarck assured immediately, scooping the small girl up. ''What happened? Did Atago do this to you? Did-''

''A-Atago...'' U-556's voice trembled as she spoke the traitor's name, her visage coming alive – alive with _fear._ ''She... s-s-she... I... they...''

_'They?' _Bismarck swallowed, tightening her hold on the diminutive Submarine. Was more than one of Roon's lackeys here?

She was confident she could take on Atago, even in her wounded state. But Atago and someone else; or heaven forbid Roon herself? She was confident. Not arrogant.

Bismarck grunted, grabbing the edge of the pit and hauling herself up. U-556 whimpered in her arms but Bismarck merely held onto her tighter, pulling the two of them out of the pit. However even once she was out of the dismal pit U-556 kept shaking, incoherent mumbles beginning to flee her dry lips.

''I-I can feel them... they won't stop moving...''

''Feel what?'' Bismarck's concern only grew; gently setting the Submarine down on the rough dirt. ''Tell me, U-556.''

''T-The worms...'' U-556 whispered in a tiny voice, wrapping her arms around her sides tightly, digging her nails into her own skin so hard she drew blood. ''I... I can feel them... they're e-_eating _me... it hurts so much... but they won't stop... they just, keep eating me over and over... I don't know... are they real? Is this just a bad dream...?''

U-556 tilted her head back, gazing up at the Battleship with wide pink eyes full of such terrible pain and fear. ''...are _you _real... Lord Bismarck...?''

Bismarck drew a long breath, stifling the growing crack in her heart. ''I promise you, U-556... as your Lord and leader, I am real. I don't know what Atago told or did to you... but I swear to you on my life, I will make her pay tenfold for every injustice she committed. I will sooner die, than break that promise.''

U-556 gazed at her for a long, long moment. Then tears gathered in the corners of her ears, trickling down her cheeks in thin streams, her trembling hands grabbing Bismarck's left for dear life. ''L-Lord Bismarck...''

''How touching.''

Bismarck stiffened, her instincts flaring as she sensed danger – and she summoned a wall of steel behind her just in time to block the katana aimed for the back of her neck. Bismarck very quickly recognised the voice, and when she did, her expression became downright _murderous._

''Atago...!''

The wall of steel disintegrated and Bismarck stood, face brimming with stormy fury as she whirled to face the traitor. Atago stood half a dozen feet away, smiling placidity as if everything was going according to plan. Bismarck's lips curved back into a snarl at that, deliberately stepping between herself and U-556, shielding her from the wretched wench. Something that Atago took immediate notice of.

''Hmhm... don't bother.'' Atago's golden eyes gleamed with amusement. ''I have no more use for her.''

Bismarck had heard enough. With a thunderous expression Bismarck lunged, crossing the distance in short of two seconds and swinging her battle-standard down with both hands – _smashing _it into the dirt. Atago nimbly stepped back before the blow connected, smiling even as dirt went airborne. For a split-second the two warriors locked eyes; one apocalyptic, the other darkly amused.

Then the moment passed, and Atago lunged – drawing her katana from its sheath in a single fluid motion. Bismarck raised her pole-arm in time to block it, grunting from the unexpected strength behind the cruiser's blow. She adapted swiftly however, falling on the back-foot as she rapidly deflected the flurry of thrusts and swings Atago made, their metal weapons clanging together and sending sparks flying.

''I'll kill you.'' Bismarck's whisper was nearly lost amidst the sound of screeching steel, her eyes colder than even the northern winters.

Atago only smiled in reply, ducking under one swing and side-stepping the flurry of jabs that went for her stomach. After the third jab missed she twisted, lunging in close and thrusting her katana out; cutting Bismark's cheek with the tip. The Battleship only grew more angry at the pain, a wordless snarl fleeing her lips as she beckoned a small ocean of iron spikes to rise from the dirt – her Gift responding instantly, uprooting the soil as a surge of glistening spears shot up.

Atago flipped back just in time to dodge the worst of it, nothing but a few shallow cuts to show. Bismarck wasn't done however; throwing her free hand out and growling. Her Gift acted in accordance with her subconscious will, seething out in dozens of jagged lances, extending from the countless spears jutting from the earth. Atago cut down numerous lances with swift swings of her sword, but there was just too many for her to conquer alone – her smile turning to a wince as half a dozen lances cut into her thighs, made razor-sharp by Bismarck's anger.

''Mn...!'' Atago leapt back further, buying herself a few seconds. ''I-56!''

A flicker of movement. That was Bismarck's only warning – before a thought-dead hell-spawn grabbed onto her back, nails digging into her shoulders. The Battleship gasped, stumbling from the unexpected assault and was utterly unprepared to feel sharp teeth sink into her upper-back; pain shooting through her as she felt skin and muscle be wretched from its place.

However with pain – came anger. With Wahr'rot, came anger.

Anger, she gave into.

''Get...'' Bismarck clenched her hand tight. ''...off... _ME!_''

The iron covering her side hardened further – before a dozen tiny needles shot out, piercing into I-56's exposed stomach. The corrupted Submarine screeched and leapt off, landing on all fours like a dog and with one arm quick to clutch at her bleeding abdomen, the holes small but numerous.

Bismarck merely glared vehemently at the girl. ''I thought you dead, I-56 of Sakura.''

''Hmph.'' The Submarine flashed a toothy smile that looked wholly unnatural. ''Atago-sama brought me back.''

Bismarck's cold gaze narrowed. ''Merely another reason to crush your existence.''

The ground beneath them rumbled – and all around Bismarck layer after layer of iron spears shot out of the dirt, each one thicker than the last. I-56 was impaled through the stomach but Bismarck wasn't fooled, sensing more than seeing something off to the right; prompting the Battleship to immediately summon a rush of iron spears there too. Her hunch was proven right as blood was drawn from thin air; the air promptly shattering to reveal I-56, with numerous new holes in her stomach.

''B... Bitch...!''

Bismarck was about to coldly retort when movement in her peripherals caught her immediate attention – swiftly twisting to her right. Atago came lunging from above, her katana meeting Bismarck's battle-standard with explosive force so intense the surrounding spears shattered into fragments, a gust blowing through the area. Their deadlock lasted for only a scarce few seconds before they broke apart, Atago landing in a crouch in front of her.

Angry and fresh out of mercy Bismarck didn't hesitate to close the distance, lashing out with a brutal flurry of swings that forced Atago on the back-foot from the sheer intensity, the dog-woman's brow furrowing. The visible strain only encouraged Bismarck to keep up the fight, unleashing blows so powerful and ferocious the ground beneath her cracked and splintered, chunks of dirt getting ripped free from the ground and stone crumbling to rubble.

Sudden movement to her left made her glance aside. I-56... and she was heading straight for the visibly-paralysed U-556.

_'NO!'_

Bismarck spun, unheeding of the katana that eagerly cleaved a deep gash through her ribs and instead lunged, her own iron spears parting for her. She reached U-556 just as I-56 did – and with merciless fury she grabbed the back of I-56's blood-stained uniform. The sudden whiplash made the corrupted Submarine wheeze, her body jolting ahead of her neck – but Bismarck paid her no mercy, _slamming _her into the earth so hard the ground cracked.

She made to stomp on the Submarine's head but U-556's stifled whimper made her hesitate, a flicker of uncertainty shooting through her. What would U-556 think, seeing her commit such brutality? Such barbaric violence, even if she was in the right? Such... such carnage.

Her hesitation lasted too long. I-56 scampered back to a safe distance, snarling like that animal she had become before suddenly blinking out of the world, her illusion-casting ability activating. Bismarck reacted immediately, mentally apologising to U-556 before summoning a dome of steel around her, shielding her – thick enough that not even I-56 would be able to cleave through it without her noticing.

''You will not harm her, wretch.'' Bismarck intoned frigidly, shifting her gaze to the right as Atago lunged. ''Nor will you, _monster._''

Atago's katana glinted in the waning light, a shockwave blossoming between them as Bismarck met it with her pole-arm. Atago kept moving, tucking her arm in close – before thrusting her scabbard out, striking Bismarck in the gut. The sudden impact made the Battleship gasp, the wind briefly knocked out of her – and giving Atago plenty of time to twist her grip, and _smash _the pommel into her chin.

Bismarck's head jerked backwards with a stifled grunt, copper bitter on her tongue. She summoned a slew of iron spikes in front of her but Atago was already gone, nimbly side-stepping the danger and cleaving a deep gash through her thigh, cutting through her skin before it could turn to iron. Bismarck spun on her heel to face the swordswoman but I-56 decided to intervene, suddenly appearing beside her and chomping down on her left leg; countless serrated teeth sinking into her bleeding flesh.

''N-Nn...!'' Bismarck grit her teeth and grabbed a violent handful of the Submarine's hair.

At her command spikes of iron erupted from her palm – eliciting a sharp, agonising _shriek _from I-56 as countless tiny spears dug into her skull;. She stumbled back and kicked her legs, trying to back away faster but she was too slow, giving Bismarck more than enough time to summon a huge spear from below and impale her through the stomach-

-only for her to shatter. A fake.

_'Scheiße, where did she-?!'_

Fangs, against her nape. Bismarck spun, her battle-standard collided with something invisible and I-56 reappeared with a pained shriek, blood escaping her open mouth as she was sent careening across the battlefield, tumbling into dozens of lingering iron spears. Bismarck had no chance to pursue before Atago was upon her, blade flashing in the waning light and colliding against her own with great force, gathering her full attention.

''Yes... more...!'' Atago whispered with a dangerous smile, her golden eyes becoming dark as she threw away her facade – revealing the open insanity that she had kept hidden all this time.

Bismarck opened her mouth and snarled, pushing back harder and shoving the weaker woman back. She attempted to cut the woman's head off with the tip of her battle-standard but Atago ducked low, nearly crouching, and stabbed her blade up – her blade immediately rebounding off Bismarck's underarm as she hardened her skin. Without a second of hesitation Atago persisted, twisting into a twirl and lashing out at the Battleship's back.

Metal clanged against metal as Bismarck expertly twisted her pole-arm, using the end of the shaft to deflect the cruiser's swing. Using the added momentum Bismarck swung down, crashing her battle-standard down onto Atago's shoulder – extracting a sharp, pained gasp from the woman. Bismarck's eyes glinted with cold satisfaction and she raised her foot, kicking Atago before she could recover and sending her tumbling half a dozen feet back, flipping into a crouch to bleed off her momentum.

''...hmph.'' Atago stood up, wiping some blood from her cheek. When it got there Bismarck didn't remember. ''Your strength is just as great as I predicted it would be. How fitting for the leader of the Ironblood.''

''Praise will not avert your fate, wretch.'' Bismarck informed with cold fury.

''Indeed it won't.'' Atago chuckled with evident mirth. ''Whether I sing your praises or not... _you'll die anyway._''

Then Atago was suddenly moving, changing from stock-still to a sudden run, so fast it was like she teleported. Bismarck narrowly raised her battle-standard in time, surprise fluttering through her as Atago wailed on her with a mad flurry of blows so intense she couldn't retaliate, the sudden burst of strength surprising her. Then she sensed it; the wretched presence of the God of Madness.

Animaus was making her stronger.

Bismarck reacted immediately, knowing the threat of playing passive. Without hesitation the Battleship hardened her skin and stood her ground, grimacing as Atago's katana cut multiple shallow gashes across her hardened flesh, cleaving through the steel protection with ease. She pushed down her pain and charged through it, her fist sailing up – and burying itself _deep _in Atago's gut.

The dog-woman wheezed, her feet leaving the ground. Bismarck was relentless – yanking her fist back and grabbing Atago by the hair, _slamming _her face-first into the ground so hard she _heard _her nose break, the compacted dirt and stone beneath them failing to stifle Atago's startled cry of pain. And yet with that pain, came power; the cruiser's intangible presence magically becoming more potent, more vile.

_'Now!_' Bismarck raised her right arm, her fingers masterfully twirling her battle-standard around to where the bladed tip was aimed for Atago's exposed neck-

-when a lithe body jumped her.

Bismarck nearly _roared _with fury, utterly ignoring the teeth that sunk into her shoulder and grabbing I-56 by the throat, and squeezing hard. The Submarine instinctively wheezed for air but Bismarck had no compassion for the once-dead girl, crushing her windpipe bit by bit and feeling absolutely no remorse in that instance, snarling at the flailing Submarine as she clawed and kicked for dear life.

Atago had recovered and was lunging for her but Bismarck was out for blood, deflecting Atago's swing – and giving I-56's neck a sharp, violent _twist._

_SNAP!_

I-56 spasmed, twitching as her muscles simultaneously coiled tight and went slack, her eyes finally rolling back. Bismarck kept squeezing until she felt muscle squish and bone crumble beneath her bloodied fingertips before letting go, dropping the now-dead Submarine without a second thought, the heavy thump going unacknowledged.

''One down...'' Bismarck intoned, shifting her gaze over to Atago. ''...one to go.''

Atago's smile didn't wilt even a bit, still looking as if she was in total control of the situation. Bismarck merely growled and closed the distance, gripping her pole-arm with both hands and jerking it left and right, striking Atago's thigh and shoulder faster than she could block. The woman stumbled and Bismarck took advantage, summoning her rigging in a flash, and firing.

A thunderous boom echoed across the spear-laden battlefield as all four shells struck true, engulfing Atago in a raging plume of black smoke. Bismarck held back her desire to give chase, instead using the brief gap to seal up her wounds – grimacing as even more of her skin was sown shut by threads of iron. She wasn't sure if there would be any long-term effects to such a thing, but she had no other choice at the moment.

''Come out, coward.'' Bismarck rumbled, raising her cannons. ''Or I'll _make you!_''

With a swing of her arm she summoned a small forest of iron spears that jutted up from the earth, piercing through the smoke. Nobody was there. Bismarck immediately raised her guard, her gaze sliding across the battlefield – before she sensed some of her metal be rent apart. U-556's dome.

Bismarck immediately whirled, a snarl crossing her lips as she saw Atago cleaving through the metal with her sword. U-556's terrified cries for help gave her the strength to lunge, crossing the distance in what felt like an instant and _punching _Atago straight in the jaw, sending the dog-woman tumbling hard into a thick tree; splintering it from the force.

''Nn...!'' Atago grit her teeth, yet her mad smile refused to fade. ''N... Not bad...''

Bismarck glowered, thundering closer and thrusting her bladed battle-standard out. Atago tilted to the side, causing the blade to impale itself into the tree – but Bismarck immediately resolved that with a rough twist of her shoulders, yanking her weapon and half the tree out in a single move. Atago was already moving however, the single second of delay giving the cruiser time to cut at her stomach; rebounding off her immediately-hardened skin.

Undeterred Atago danced around her, lashing out with a lightning-quick flurry of swings that failed to deal more than a shallow cut as more and more of the Battleship's skin turned into iron, slowing her reflexes in exchange for greater defence. Bismarck swung in retaliation but Atago evaded easily, dodging her telegraphed swings with a widening smile.

''Don't look...'' Bismarck rumbled furiously. ''...so _confident!_''

Bismarck lunged, fury in her veins. Atago backtracked but Bismarck pursued, footfalls thundering as she closed the distance and spun, her battle-standard grasped in both hands. It crashed down into the dirt powerfully, kicking up a wall of dirt that blinded both fighters – and gave Bismarck the time to charge in with weapon raised-

-and pierce Atago through the chest.

The cruiser jerked back, wheezing on instinct as Bismarck raised her up into the air, blood bubbling from her chest and dribbling down the pole-arm in thick quantities. Bismarck deliberately twisted her battle-standard, taking dark pleasure in seeing Atago wince. Taking pleasure in the pain the monster before her felt.

Slowly her cannons narrowed in, taking aim. ''Begone from this world, you worthless husk.''

''...hah... haha...'' Atago's shoulders buckled. ''Hahaha...!''

Bismarck's eyes narrowed. ''What's so funny?''

Atago's laughter slowly, smiling like she was in full control even as blood ran down her chin. ''I... never told you... what my Gift was... did I?''

''Zone Nullification.'' Bismarck entertained her, purposefully twisting her weapon again. ''You mute a zone or zones to an outside observer, hiding what goes inside. That's how you managed to assault Maya, how you slunk off the base without first being seen – you hid yourself.''

''Hmhmhm...'' Atago's laughter was distinctly mockish – and threatening. ''Not quite... you see, Bismarck-san... my Gift-''

In an instant, Atago's visage _warped._

''-is _illusions._''

With an almighty shatter not unlike glass, Atago's illusionary form broke... to reveal U-556, with a battle-standard pierced through her collarbone.

Bismarck stared, dawning horror on her face as she realised she had been tricked. For a single, infinitely-stretching second, the world itself seemed to be frozen; as if existence itself had been paralysed by the frightening truth laid before the Battleship. Then U-556 spoke.

''L... ord... Bis... marck...?'' U-556 coughed, fearful incomprehension on her tear-stained visage.

Bismarck trembled, immediately sliding her hand down the pole-arm until she could hold U-556, laying her down as gently as she could. ''I... I-I... I didn't...''

Laughter to her right drew Bismarck's attention, eyes wide as she watched the _real _Atago appear out of thin air. ''_[Phantasmagoria]_... the ability to make those I wish, see whatever delusions I desire... magnificent, no? A pit of worms, a clone of myself – so realistic you can't tell the difference from reality and falsity. With it's aid, I was even able to bring back Choukai, and little I-56... though, even I have to admit Roon did the heavy lifting there. For all her wretchedness, her Gift cannot be undervalued.''

Bismarck didn't reply, her eyes frantically darting back to U-556 – noticing how pale her skin was getting, blood rapidly escaping the wound even with her battle-standard blocking the hole, stifling the worst of it. She couldn't pull it out lest she make U-556 bleed out, but her _[Iron Will] _didn't apply to her own rigging; she couldn't manipulate it in the same way, and she wasn't sure if she could transfer some of her Gift to U-556 while some of it was still in Hood...

''However, it's become clear to me I made a miscalculation.'' Atago carried on talking, unbothered that Bismarck wasn't paying full attention to her. ''I expected you to break out into a rage, upon seeing U-556 impaled... but, it's clear you'd rather fall into despair. Animaus is no longer giving me power, deeming you no longer a threat...''

''I have no more use for you anymore.''

Bismarck would've responded, barked something back – when U-556 spoke.

''I'm sorry...'' U-556's rasping whisper startled Bismarck. ''I... I shouldn't have... called... you...''

''No... no, you have nothing to apologise for, U-556!'' Bismarck refused to acknowledge the tremor in her voice. ''Just hold on, I-I'll fix this! I promise to you I will bring you back! As your lord, I... I won't...!''

_**Ephemeral Dreams, Transient Whims**_

The intangible voice thrummed through the suddenly-heavy air. Bismarck glanced back, unease weighing in her heart as she took note of the black glow surrounding Atago, a wicked smile on her lips as she stroked the flat edge of her katana.

_**Lost Amidst The Waking, Unshed Tears Bringing Naught But Despair**_

Bismarck tore her gaze away, focusing on U-556. She was what was important. Her loyal knight's life... was worth far more than her own.

_**Chasing, Wishing, Wailing**_

Bismarck laid her hand on U-556's, whispering feverish, tearful apologises for her actions – and searched deep inside herself, focusing on her Gift.

She couldn't do it – her soul refused to, self-preservation overriding her desire to save yet another. She'd only end up tearing her own soul apart, and doom them all.

_**That Which Was A Fabrication**_

''I'm so sorry...''

_**Show Your Face Once More**_

She held U-556 close, holding onto her even as the thrumming words boomed through the air.

_**And Become That Which Quails Even The Gods.**_

''Forgive me...''

_**''World Ender: Phantasmagoria Pareidolia.''**_

…

Bismarck wasn't sure how long she had her eyes closed, the world around her going eerily silent, almost like all noise had been sucked out of the world.

Tentatively the Battleship opened her eyes... and found herself to be kneeling in a void of utter blackness. No, not complete blackness, she soon realised. Beneath her knees was an ocean, as black as the midnight sky and totally still, giving it an appearance not unlike glass. The world around her was the same midnight black, so all-consuming the very air felt oppressive, like she was trapped in a tiny little box.

Bismarck was quick to notice the absence of something important. ''U-556...?''

The little Submarine was gone, as if she had been teleported away – or rather, as if Bismarck herself had been teleported somewhere. The Battleship wanted to stand but couldn't find the strength to, her bones weighed down by guilt; guilt of having fallen for Atago's trick, and guilt for harming her beloved U-556, betraying her in all but name.

''I'm sorry...'' Bismarck whispered into the silence, screwing her eyes shut. ''Forgive me... for my selfishness... my bloodthirsty arrogance...''

Suddenly she heard the round of rippled water, instantly making her eyes snap open – her eyes widening as she watched the black water in front of her ripple. Slowly a shape began to take form, arising from the water with ominous slowness and as black as the sea it came from.

Thick, gloopy water dribbled off the thing's frame, slowly taking on a more human shape. Then the black sludge slipped off, revealing the humanoid thing beneath.

Bismarck's breath hitched. ''U... 556...?

U-556 stared at her. Her youthful visage was worryingly blank, not a speck of emotion in her dulled pink eyes, nor even a wisp of her usual emotive nature. Even though she stood slightly shorter than the kneeling Battleship she seemed so intimidating, her expression accusatory without showing a single emotion.

''Why?'' U-556 whispered in a way that froze Bismarck's heart. ''Why did you hurt me?''

''I didn't mean to...!''

''Do you hate me that much?'' U-556 said in the same whispering tone. ''Am I that much of a burden?''

''You're not! I-!''

''You always used to chase me off, sending me to play with U-81.'' U-556 cut her off, stepping closer. ''Was I always bothering you? Do you really dislike me that much?''

''No!'' Bismarck shook her head furiously, her eyes stinging.

''Then why did you let me die?'' U-556's words were a whisper, but sharper than any knife – twisting the blade in Bismarck's heart.

''...I'm sorry...'' Bismarck clenched her fists – and _bowed _to the diminutive Submarine. ''I'm so sorry... forgive me...''

''You don't mean it.''

''I do... with all my heart, I mean it...'' Bismarck uttered in reply, unheeding of the way the tide around them began to stir – began to _rise._

U-556 laid a hand on her head. Bismarck looked up, her heart turning to ice as she stared into her beloved Submarine's empty, dead eyes. From such a close distance she could see everything – the accusation, the disgust, the hate, the fear. U-556 hated her. Hated her for what she did, for her arrogance... for everything...

The water began to rise faster, engulfing Bismarck's waist – but the Battleship could do nothing, staring deep into U-556's accusing eyes, pleading for forgiveness. Her body felt heavier by the second, like her very soul was being swallowed by the ocean around her; but she couldn't look away, couldn't fight. She couldn't live on, without U-556 by her side.

She had lost too many in her life. She wasn't prepared to lose another.

Her eyelids grew heavy and they fluttered closed, her mind growing heavy.

And then U-556 spoke.

''I hate you, Lord Bismarck.''

…

_''At least we still have each other.''_

…

_'...no...'_

Bismarck's eyes cracked open. ''What...?''

''I hate you.'' U-556 emotionlessly reiterated, her gaze taking a sharper edge as she began to glare. ''You're worthless, and I wish I never followed you.''

Something in Bismarck stirred.

''No...''

Strength bubbled in her veins.

''You lie...''

Sorrow turned to anger. Anger turned to rage.

''U-556... would never say such things!''

Bismarck stood, a wrathful snarl crossing her lips. ''Get out of my sight... _YOU WRETCHED ILLUSION!_''

U-556 bore her teeth in a snarl, and Bismarck swung. The entire space around her shattered into countless fragments, revealing the real world around her; floating fragments of blackness dancing through the air with lazy slowness before fading out of existence. U-556 was by her feet, the battle-standard still impaled through her collarbone.

And standing ten feet ahead, was Atago.

''Impossible...'' The dog-woman wasn't smiling anymore, something approaching _fear _on her visage. ''How did you... it should've devoured you...''

Bismarck felt no compassion for the woman's plight. Without hesitation she called upon the war deity she served, not begging for power – but _demanding _it. And the deity supplied, a rush of unadulterated strength pulsating through her so powerfully she felt her body begin to strain, her lungs briefly struggling to get air as her soul was filled to max capacity.

''I have had enough...'' Bismarck growled, her eyes taking on a soft red glow. ''...of your games.''

Gravity crashed down onto the battlefield with godly intensity, the very dirt beneath Bismarck's feet disintegrating from the sheer force. Atago gasped and stumbled, gazing at the Battleship with open fear – her pupils dilating as she saw U-556 slowly rise up like a puppet with matching red eyes, liquid iron bubbling from her wounds and sealing them shut, allowing Bismarck to de-summon her battle-standard and seal the wound in her collarbone closed with iron.

_'They... shared Gifts?!'_

Atago had no time to think about the why or how. Without warning Bismarck kicked off the ground, her battle-standard manifesting in both her hands as she swung – forcing Atago to raise her blade to block. Their weapons clashed explosively, _obliterating _the ground behind Atago from the force; sending the dog-woman stumbling back with a shocked gasp.

''Impossible...! You can't...!'' Atago leapt back but Bismarck gave chase, wearing an expression of thunder as she raised her left hand – and triggered her Gift.

Instantly countless spears of iron erupted from beneath Atago, forcing the cruiser to hastily backtrack, never staying in the same spot for more than a half-second before leaping away again, her feet becoming nicked and bloody as more and more unrelenting spears thrust themselves up to impale her; covering the entire battlefield around them in a forest of iron pikes in seconds.

Gravity suddenly increasing once more – serving as Atago's only warning before Bismarck came crashing down like an angel of death, obliterating the ground in front of her and causing her to lose her footing. Her weakness was ruthlessly capitalised on as Bismarck swung-

-and cleaved Atago's left arm off.

''_G-Gah...!_'' Atago's stifled cry of pain brought a look of cold satisfaction to Bismarck's visage.

Immediately the Sakura cruiser activated her Gift, casting an illusion over Bismarck and rushing off to the side, catching her breath. A tentative smile worked its way onto her face as she saw the Battleship swing and coldly curse at something that wasn't really there, but the smile soon left Atago's lips as she kept feeding the illusion; forcing it to be as realistic as possible. From the hair matching the direction of the wind and shockwaves to the swings feeling heavy enough; the mental toll was extreme, especially with pain fogging up her mind.

''Mn...'' Atago stood unsteadily, gripping her blade in her remaining hand. ''My turn...!''

Silent footfalls thumped against the dirt as Atago rushed in, grinning widely as she aimed for Bismarck's unprotected side – only for her eyes to widen as Bismarck turned, and stared right at her.

''I see you.'' Bismarck's whisper made Atago's blood run cold.

There was no time to abort her path. She ducked low under the battle-standard that swung for her head but was unprepared for the foot that crashed into her temple, sending her tumbling onto the dirt with a wheeze. Instinct prompted her to roll over, dodging the bladed tip that shot for her side, eager to impale her. She stumbled back to her feet but Bismarck was faster, burying her fist _deep _into her stomach and rearranging her organs.

''H-How...?'' Atago wheezed out – before she was launched off her opponent's fist, and sent crashing into the nearest tree with a gasp.

''Simple.'' Bismarck intoned gravely, making gravity crush down heavier with nothing but a thought. ''In my mind... the gravity is like rain. All around me is rain... but where you are standing, is a 'gap' in the rain. All I have to do is look for that gap, and I know where you are.''

''You cannot escape me any longer, Atago of Sakura.''

''No... no, no!'' Atago denied it, eyes wide with fearful panic. ''You can't do that! You can't...!''

Atago's throat closed up, fear flooding her very being as Bismarck marched closer. With the sun behind her silhouetting her frame and her eyes glowing a deadly crimson, she looked absolutely terrifying, almost like a-

''D-Demon...'' Atago whispered in hysteric terror.

''Perhaps.'' Bismarck's glowing-red eyes were unforgiving. ''But if I must become a Demon to protect those I love... then a Demon I will become.''

Atago panicked, summoning an illusion in front of her and running – but Bismarck saw straight through it, chasing after her. Even though she was a cruiser she couldn't seem to gain distance, her opponent rapidly closing the distance until Atago was forced to spin around, raising her katana in self-defence.

Bismarck stomped, putting her weight fully on her left foot and releasing a harrowing war-cry as she swung-

-and utterly shattered Atago's katana, and cleaved her in half.

Atago made no sound, eyes wide and mouth frozen open even as torso went flying half a dozen feet through the air – crashing down into the dirt with a wet thud. Her legs and waist remained standing for only a second before toppling over, blood quick to stain the dirt beneath her disconnected body parts.

''Ah...?''

The cruiser shifted, weakly twisting in an attempt to crawl, but her limbs were too weak. She tilted her head down, staring at the blood profusely bubbling from her disconnected waist; the truth not really setting in. She stared, denial warring with logic as she tried to refute what she was seeing, what the truth was – what her fate was.

She had lost.

''No... C-Commander...'' Atago whispered, her gaze drawn up to the black sun hanging overhead, nearly in its prime position. ''I tried so hard...''

She raised a hand, trying to grasp the sun. She couldn't reach it.

''I just wanted... you to love me...''

Then Atago's arm fell, the toll of her wounds finally claiming her.

Bismarck stared at Atago's limp frame, waiting until her breathing stopped completely and her muscles went slack before finally dropping her guard – releasing an explosive sigh. Immediately the power Wahr'rot gave her evaporated, sucking itself out of her body now that she had no use for it; leaving her feeling even weaker than she did before. Add in the fact Wahr'rot had forcibly shared some of her Gift with U-556 despite her own soul's protests, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

But she would not fall. Not until U-556 was in good hands, and she could collapse in peace.

''Nn...'' Bismarck grunted, leaning on her battle-standard for support as she stumbled back over to U-556; privately relieved to see her sitting down, no longer looking like a possessed puppet. ''Are you alright...?''

''...yes...'' U-556 gave a weak nod, touching the iron in her collarbone. ''...thank you, Lord Bismarck...''

The Battleship raised a brow, confused. ''For what...?''

In response U-556 gave a blindingly bright smile, happy tears beginning to run down her cheeks. ''F-For coming back for me...''

Bismarck's visage softened. ''...ahh. Now, let us leave this place.''

''Allow me to assist with that.''

''...Hood?''

The aforementioned Battlecruiser smiled, stumbling out from behind a tree. Cygnet and Crescent hesitantly followed, whispering for Hood to stop lest she open her wounds, but the Battlecruiser paid them no mind – her gaze locked solely onto Bismarck's tired gaze.

''It's a long way's walk to Vestal's ship. It would be most terrible, for you to have to make the journey yourselves.'' Hood said with a wry smile, offering a hand.

''What makes you believe... I'll find myself in Vestal's care?''

With a soft chuckle, Hood merely gazed down at U-556.

''Some things... are more important, than pride.''

…

''Lead the way.''

''With pleasure. Cygnet, please call ahead. We'll need to be in tip-top shape to confront Roon.''

''A-Ah, right!''

Bismarck sighed softly, picking U-556 up in her arms. Perhaps the day, would soon be over.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: And thus Bisko defeats the big bad wolf, and saves little U-556. After the sub got tortured and nearly eaten alive by her old friend, who also came back from the dead. U-556 is gonna need a lotta therapy after all this, as might Bismarck.**

**Fun fact; I originally intended for the worms to be real and that U-556 was going to be infected with them until she 'crushed' them with her gravity Gift, like an immune system. Considering the situation however I decided to just make them part of Atago's illusion.**

**See you all next time in Chapter 25: Fallen Angels~**

**(No preview this time).**


	25. Chapter 25: Fallen Angels

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 25: Fallen Angels**

''I swear if that Siren bitch put something inside me, I'll gut her like a fucking fish...''

Takao sighed. ''You're fine, Maya. Vestal herself checked you to be sure; Purifier didn't do something to you.''

''Nothing but heal me.'' Maya criticised, eyeing up her hand. ''What if Vestal couldn't detect it? You know the Sirens; always playing tricks to fill their 'quotas' and 'plans'. I don't trust her as far as I can throw her.''

Yuudachi bounced up to her, grinning brightly. ''But you can throw her really far, Maya-senpai!''

''Hm... now that you mention it, I haven't tried.'' Maya hummed contemplatively. ''Perhaps that's something to see to, once we're done with this...''

Takao rubbed her brow, already exasperated. ''That's... you know what, go ask her once we're done.''

''Sure.''

''Wait, I didn't mean that literally-!''

Too late. Maya was already rushing ahead of the group, stifling a chuckle until she was out of Takao's earshot. Winding her sister up never got old.

Yuudachi quickly caught up with her, grinning. Maya merely shot the loyal Destroyer a slight smirk and fixed her gaze ahead, riding the amusement as she kept running – distracting herself from the grim reality ahead of her. She wasn't the type to be joking and laughing in times of crisis, but Yuudachi had unknowingly taught her the value of enjoying life even when it looked bleak. Namely by entertaining her during her entire, albeit brief hospital stay.

Their group was one of the smaller ones, no thanks to the fact Shigure, Yamashiro and Yukikaze were still out of commission. Stable thanks to Purifier, but in no state for combat – hell, Shigure was warned if she dared fire her guns she'd likely blow herself in half, since the trauma to her midsection was so severe. Now their group consisted only of Yuudachi, Takao, and Maya herself. There just wasn't enough manpower to bulk up their group any more.

Movement ahead caught Maya's attention, immediately sending her on guard as her instincts flared. Her shoes skidded across the dirt as she twisted, summoning her rigging in a flash and taking aim at the forest, Atago's last appearance all too fresh in her mind.

''Who's there!?'' Maya barked out, hearing Takao slow down behind her, drawing her sword while Yuudachi took up a defensive position, growling and flexing her fingers.

For a moment, silence. Then the bushes in front of them rustled... and from out behind a tree walked a familiar figure. Maya's eyes went wide and her grip on her katana loosened, shock permeating every inch of her existence – as she laid eyes on her long-dead sister.

''C-Choukai...?''

The black-haired woman didn't reply, expressionless as she brushed past the shrubbery around her legs. She looked just like she always had, her visage soft even when not adorned with emotion and her grip on her blade tenuous, as if she was hesitant to hold it at all. Not from a lack of resolve, but a reluctance to even harm another being, be it human or otherwise. She was really Choukai.

''How...? Why are...?'' Maya's honestly froze – before she gave her head a violent shake, raising her guard. ''Who are you?! You dare wear the face of my sister?!'''

Her shout helped snap Takao out of it – the swordswoman also raising her guard, realising that the chance to the woman being a fake was all too real, especially with Atago's Gift still being unknown to them.

''...do you really not believe it could be me?'' Choukai asked in a gentle monotone, tilting her head slightly.

Maya gripped her blade tighter. ''You're dead.''

''Roon and Atago brought me back.'' Choukai countered in the same soft monotone, inflexion unchanging.

''...how?'' Takao spoke up, voice tight.

Choukai took a step closer, her hauntingly familiar rigging manifesting around her.

''When death and delusions collide... an impossible memory arrives.''

Then in a heartbeat Choukai was moving, breaking into a lightning-quick run. Maya had barely a second to react, grunting in surprise as their katanas collided with unexpected force – a powerful gust of wind blowing past them. Their swords rattled against each other, the two of them warring in a contest of strength, but they were evenly matched. Until Choukai tilted her rigging inwards, aiming at her opponent.

Maya spat a curse and broke the deadlock, breaking away just in time to avoid the point-blank cannon blast – but the shockwave made her stumble for a dangerous second. Choukai was on her in an instant, thrusting her blade for a second blow. It never reached its target; metal clanging against metal as Takao intervened, deflecting the blow with a quick parry.

''My sister would never attack her own.'' Takao coldly intoned, eyes hard.

Choukai stared back even as fleeting sparks flew past her cheeks, expressionless. Without a word she skipped back half a dozen steps, not taking her eyes off her two sisters as she ran her hand down the length of the blade. Then with surprising speed she flipped the blade around into a reverse-grip and charged, her black hair whipping in the wind as she closed the distance.

Until Yuudachi leapt in front of Maya. ''Eat this!''

Cannons boomed, and Choukai narrowly dodged to the side; surprise showing on her face as she skipped off to the edge of the miniature clearing, staring at the dog-girl in surprise. The emotion lasted for only a few moments before something else flickered through her eyes, before that too was gone in an instant – replaced by the unnatural expressionlessness that masked Choukai's true thoughts.

Takao took the initiative, expression hard as she lunged; releasing a sharp shout as she swung, her blade cleaving through shallow shrubbery with ease and crashing against Choukai's own blade, the explosive ring of metal echoing through the forest. Undeterred Takao pressed the attack, pushing herself close to Choukai, forcing her sister back a step lest she fall.

''...wide open...''

Takao's eyes widened – and she leaned back just in time to avoid the scabbard that went for her stomach. Just like she trained Atago to.

Her surprise lasted too long. With silent relentlessness Choukai chased the advantage, flipping her katana back into its traditional grip and bringing it down with force – _slamming _her blade against Takao's so hard it made the elder sister gasp, her sword-arm jolting from the impact. Choukai masterfully twirled her fingers, twisting her scabbard around into a forward grip; before thrusting it out, and plunging it into Takao's gut.

''Gh- Nn!'' Takao grit her teeth, the edge of Choukai's sword just barely hovering above her forehead; her katana rattling furiously against her sister's as they warred for dominance.

Movement behind made Choukai pause – immediately disengaging and whirling around, locking blades with Maya. Takao took her shot and lunged with a yell, but Choukai responded by raising her scabbard; blocking her two-handed strike. For a brief moment the three were locked into place, teeth gritted as they tried to overpower the other.

''Gao~!''

Then Yuudachi lunged from behind, and blasted Choukai right in the back.

''Nn-!'' Pain flashed across Choukai's emotionless visage and she immediately jerked her shoulders hard, forcing Maya and Takao back for a brief half-second – and allowing Choukai to leap away, landing in a low crouch a dozen feet away.

Maya shifted around to face her formerly-deceased sister, gold eyes narrowed. She raised her blade but didn't take the initiative, her eyes critically scanning for any weaknesses or telltales in Choukai's frame. However she had to begrudgingly admit that if she was a fake, she was a damn good one. She had the same posture, wielded her scabbard and sword in the same fashion, and even led with her torso bent forwards rather than either of her arms – allowing for her to strike with either hand, unlike herself or Takao who instinctively led with their right.

Choukai was skilled, and undoubtedly more skilled than her at swordsmanship – but Takao might be better than her, considering the amount of time that had passed since her 'death' and Takao's natural affinity for the blade. Choukai may've been the first of the four sisters summoned and thus held the most experience, but she was in a one-versus-three. Logic dictated that they had the advantage.

Instinct dictated that Choukai had more than just her swordsmanship under her belt, however.

_'Tch..,' _Maya squeezed the grip of her blade. _'Guess I'll have to use 'that' then...!'_

Lightning crackled to life around Maya, golden sparks arcing along her legs. Like a thunderbolt Maya kicked off the dirt with explosive force, covering the distance between them in a single second. Choukai wisely didn't try to block; nimbly tilting away from the lightning-infused swing. Maya kept up the attack, her katana crackling through the air as she swung viciously – the air around her blade hissing from the speed.

Choukai silently evaded each lethal swing without so much as a scratch, leaning back to avoid the blade that swept for her stomach – only to suddenly retaliate before Maya even finished her swing, tilting her torso forth; and thrusting her katana out. Maya tried to evade but she was in no position to; a sharp gasp fleeing her lips as the blade cut a deep gash over her shoulder, drawing blood.

''Mn...!'' The white-haired cruiser skipped back; but Choukai went on the attack, throwing her sword into her left hand and her scabbard into her right.

The sudden angle change took Maya off-guard, tilting her blade a second too slow to block – causing Choukai's katana to spark off the flat edge, and cut a gash across her cheek just below her widening eye. With haste Maya triggered her Gift, summoning a wrathful bolt of lightning across her sword and swinging it blindly; unleashing a chaotic blast of blinding thunder.

Using the blinding blast to her advantage Maya leapt back, gladly taking the chance to catch her breath. A quick glance down at her sword revealed parts of it beginning to melt; small bits, but the more she conducted her Gift through it the more it would wear down. Even if her Gift was part of her, the sheer intensity of it seemed too much for her sword to take. Nothing that Vestal couldn't fix, but it was still a danger in battle.

Losing her sword when her swordsmanship was her greatest skill would be a major handicap.

''Hm...'' A low hum stilled Maya, her gaze snapping up – meeting Choukai's emotionless gaze. ''You've gotten stronger. Somewhat.''

Maya twitched. ''Am I supposed to be thankful for the praise?''

For the briefest of seconds Choukai's lips twitched up. ''You always used to be.''

Wind whistled, and Takao cut into the conversation – appearing behind Choukai with a burst of speed, swinging for her back. With a flawless twist Choukai deflected the blow and stabbed Takao in the gut with her scabbard, stunning her long enough for Choukai to deal a swift but blood-splattering swing down her sister's torso; the wet splat of blood hitting the grass fluttering through the air.

''It's rude to interrupt, Takao-chan.'' Choukai said with only slight inflexion, something approaching a smile quirking at her lips.

''G-Grk...'' Takao grit her teeth, stumbling – but not falling. ''To end a battle with the least bloodshed... that's what you always told me to do.''

Choukai's faint smile faded. ''Ah. I suppose I did, didn't I?''

A twist of her wrist – and Choukai's blade was racing for Takao's throat. The eldest sister tipped her head back in time to avoid it, promptly retaliating with a heavy overhead swing; her blade colliding against Choukai's scabbard with enough strength to knock it from the once-dead woman's hand.

Choukai didn't blink, fully intending to capitalise on her sister's weakness – when her instincts flared and she tilted aside, dodging the sword aimed for her kidney. She twisted, sweeping her blade in low and forcing Maya to jump over it; putting herself in her cannon's sights. The white-haired cruiser didn't even have the chance to curse before a resounding boom pierced the air, and two golden shells impacted dead-centre; engulfing Maya in an eruption of smoke and light.

''M-Maya-senpai!''

Choukai turned, laying her eyes on the anxious Yuudachi; her visage worried as Maya landed in front of her with a ragged cough, burns marring her exposed stomach. Sensing her gaze Yuudachi looked up at the once-deceased cruiser, uncertainty marring her visage as she visibly warred between attacking her or protecting Maya.

The desire to protect won, and with a fierce snarl Yuudachi stood in front of her downed comrade, her rigging cannons firing with a loud blast. Choukai cut the shells in half with a single precise swing, unheeding of the shells that erupted behind her back, doing little more than ruffling her hair. Takao tried to take advantage of her blind spot but Choukai merely twisted, evading the slash going for her spine and retaliated with a thrust; drawing blood as the blade cut Takao under her ribs.

Takao grit her teeth, pushing past the pain and forcing Choukai back with a second swing lest she lose an arm. Their blades met in a blinding flurry of blows; sparks flying between their blurring swords as their blades met multiple times a second, far outclassing any feat a human swordsman could perform. They were evenly matched for several long seconds, countless clashes resounding between them. Takao repeatedly tried to take her sister off-guard with an Iaido strike, jamming her blade into its sheath and drawing it with explosive force, but each powerful blow only stalled her sister for a brief instant, too small a gap to exploit.

''You're slowing down.'' Choukai noted tonelessly. ''You're too reliant on your quick-draw. Using it on me...''

Takao starting drawing her blade from its sheath once more – until Choukai laid her free hand over Takao's, keeping the blade in its sheath.

''...just leaves you wide open.''

Takao's eyes widened – and in an instant Choukai's blade cleaved a deep, bone-tearing slash straight down from shoulder to waist.

''G-_Gah-!_'' Takao let out a strangled cry, blood splattering the grass in a wide line.

''You've grown a lot.'' Choukai continued in the same monotone, expression unchanging even as Takao stumbled back, gasping in air. ''But when Atago brought me back, she gave me the power to exist; the power to finish my final desire. Without a Gift of your own, you can't match me.''

Takao stumbled and fell to her knees, wheezing as she put pressure on her wound, stalling the blood flow as best she could while Choukai kept speaking. ''I'm sorry it had to come to this. But, this is my one chance to be selfish. Please forgive me for that.''

''Now-''

Choukai twisted, holding her katana over her shoulder – and blocking the blade swinging for her neck, glancing back.

Smouldering gold eyes met tame honey.

''-it's your turn.'' Choukai finished in a soft whisper.

Maya glared back wrathfully, breaking the deadlock with a thunderous shout – preluding the bolt of lightning that was let loose from her blade. Choukai tilted aside but wasn't able to dodge it fully, wincing as it burned her right arm as the bolt passed her and hit a tree; blowing it in two. Maya was quick to pounce on her momentary weakness, cutting a moderate gash across Choukai's stomach with a horizontal swing, drawing blood.

Choukai leapt back before the blade could cut deep; her cannons firing with a deafening blast. Maya evaded the incoming shells and landed running, closing the distance before her sister could fire another shot and locking blades. Steel rattled but Maya was just buying time, daring to glance out the corner of her eye at Yuudachi; relief flooding her when she saw the loyal Destroyer help patch up Takao's wound as best she could.

''Don't get distracted.''

Maya's eyes widened – and a scabbard stabbed itself into her stomach. She gasped, her grip loosening on her sword for a split-second; long enough that Choukai could give it a hard swat with the back of hand and knock it loose, her fingertips just-barely grazing the handle. On instinct Maya reached out, trying to grab her sword before it fell, but that was exactly what Choukai wanted.

''Nn-!'' Pain blossomed through her collarbone as Choukai's blade struck true, cleaving a deep gash down her front.

The white-haired cruiser grasped her sword and retaliated, but her swing fell short of striking Choukai. A brief lull fell, lasting no longer than three seconds; but for experienced warriors like them that was enough time to regain their footings, levelling their blades at one another. In lieu of keeping her hand free Choukai held her blade with both hands, forcing Maya to do the same lest she be at a disadvantage.

A second; an inhalation of breath. Then an exhale, muscles uncoiling as they lunged in perfect unison – steeling ringing clear through the forest as their blades met with explosive force, splintering the ground beneath them as all the force was directed up and down. Their deadlock lasted only a moment before they broke apart, Choukai swinging down while Maya swung up, sending sparks airborne as their katanas clashed.

_'...now!'_ Maya's eyes sharpened – and she tapped into her Gift.

Choukai detected the danger a moment too late, lightning running up Maya's blade and connecting to hers – immediately electrifying Choukai as it ran up into her hands. The shock briefly paralysed her muscles, giving Maya the time to break the deadlock and aim for the throat.

The tip drew blood – and then Choukai _dissolved._

_'What?!'_

Choukai's frame dissipated into a fine, multi-coloured mist; whipping back only a few feet before reforming back into her solid frame, her expression tight and a trickle of blood running down her throat.

''I may not have a Gift of my own.'' Choukai said softly, gripping her blade with recuperated muscles. ''But... borrowing some of Atago's, isn't impossible.''

''And what's that supposed to mean?'' Maya aggressively asked, hiding how uneasy the narrow escape made her.

Choukai stared at her for a long moment, tilting her head. ''...do you know what Atago's Gift is?''

''She never told me.''

''Illusions. Or rather, _delusions._'' Choukai informed slowly, sweeping her blade aside. ''It was her delusion for me to live again. Her delusion for I-56 to be brought back as her loyal little servant. While Roon was the one who brought our souls back into the world, it was Atago who restored our bodies.''

Maya's expression tightened as Choukai began to circle her, forcing her to twist with her. ''So Roon can bring people back from the dead now, huh? Is that it?''

''I'm not quite sure.'' Choukai sounded genuinely curious about that, emotion beginning to colour her tone. ''But that's irrelevant to your question. By siphoning some of Atago's power when she brought me back, I can use it to briefly undo my existence, if only for a moment. I don't think it quite qualifies as a 'Gift', since it isn't mine... but it works well enough for me, don't you think?''

''...Hmph.'' Maya raised her blade. ''It'll just make you more of a pain to beat. That's all there is to it.''

Choukai's lips curved up. ''...yes, keep that look in your eyes. Don't look away from me for a moment. Don't hesitate for a second. Because if you do-''

Mist whispered, and in a single heartbeat – Choukai was behind her.

''-_you'll die._''

Maya reacted instantly, whirling and deflecting the blade that went for her kidney. Steel rung out as Choukai's katana bounced away, giving Maya time to lunge in with a thrust – but Choukai pushed the blade aside with the back of her hand, unheeding of the slight cut she earned for her efforts. The blade whistled over her shoulder and the once-deceased woman flipped her blade into a reverse-grip, swinging it up like a dagger.

Steel drew blood and Maya grit her teeth, a cut opening on her cheek. Ignoring the brief but sharp pain Maya skipped back a dozen steps, snatching up her discarded sheath and throwing it the second she could; forcing Choukai to deflect it lest she lose an eye. Maya was there not a moment later, coming in low and swinging up with both hands – narrowly cleaving her sister in half had Choukai not leaned back just in time, eyes widening.

Maya's lips curled back into a fierce grin. ''...wide open!''

Lightning crackled – and with a downward swing Maya unleashed it, a thunderclap preluding the blinding _eruption _of golden lightning that cracked through the air. The golden lightning arced like a scythe, cutting a swathe through the forest and felling a dozen trees, the thunderous bolt leaving the wood glowing a soft red.

And off to the side stood Choukai, blinking owlishly and with her entire right arm singed black from fingertip to shoulder.

''...not bad...'' Choukai slowly began to smile back, flexing her fingers.

Once more she transformed back into multi-coloured mist, shifting back across the clearing before reforming – allowing Choukai to pluck up her discarded sheath too. Unbothered by her burned fingers the swordswoman flipped her sheath into a reverse-grip, smile tightening when her muscles gave a twinge of pain. Despite that it failed to stop her from bending her knees; and kick off the ground.

Maya met her halfway, their weapons colliding with tremendous force. Choukai immediately plunged her scabbard out but Maya was expecting it, deflecting it with the back of her hand and thrusting her fist out, aimed for Choukai's gut. The blow nearly reached her but Choukai tilted aside at the last moment, letting the fist brush past her side harmlessly.

''Tch...!'' Maya broke the deadlock before Choukai could lash out with her scabbard again.

The lull of battle didn't last a second before their blades once more met in a flurry of blows, each swing more powerful than the last as they tried to overpower the other; alternating angles or even switching hands altogether, both utilising their ambidexterity to its full extent. Lightning thundered out only to make Choukai melt into mist, scabbard swings were deflected with the back of a hand; the two were evenly matched for nearly a full minute, their lightning-quick blows too fast for either to take their eyes off each other for even a moment.

The stalemate was finally broken as Maya stepped back; and the uneven root beneath her boot made her slip. It was a minor thing; a shifting of weight onto her right foot. But it was enough for Choukai to hammer her blade against Maya's, loosening her grip and leaving her unable to react in time to the following thrust – the blade cutting a gash across her neck. Blood spurted from the wound and Maya instinctively reached up, clamping her hand over her jugular before too much blood could escape.

Just as Choukai hoped.

''Gh- _Nn!_''

The cruiser's foot landed a solid kick to Maya's stomach, sending the white-haired woman falling to the ground with a stilted grunt. Maya tried to stumble back to her feet but Choukai stomped on her knee, keeping her pinned to the ground – the waning sunlight gleaming off her raised katana.

Wind whistled. Steel flashed.

Then Yuudachi leapt in front of her, Takao's katana clumsily held in her hand.

Maya's eyes widened, blood splattering across her cheek. Takao's katana flew from Yuudachi's finger, spinning through the air before impaling itself into a tree.

''Ah...'' Yuudachi twitched once – before collapsing, something between a gasp and whimper fleeing her parted lips.

Maya caught her before she fell, eyes wide as she hastily laid her beloved kouhai down; gold eyes roaming over the deep cut down Yuudachi's front. Blood was quick to bubble from the gash, staining Yuudachi's skin a sticky red, only worsened when Yuudachi instinctively wheezed in air, opening her wounds further.

''Why...?''

Maya truly wasn't sure if she was directing the question at Yuudachi or Choukai, but Yuudachi was the one to answer her – cracking her red eyes open and grinning painfully. ''H-Heh... I always.. wanted to protect Maya-senpai... like she did for me... it hurts, more than I thought... ha...''

The white-haired cruiser swallowed, eyes flickering over the wound. It was deep, but not lethally so, if she could just get her back to Vestal then-!

''...I'm sorry.''

Maya raised her katana, her arm jolting as Choukai's katana rattled against it – the awkward angle nearly knocking the blade from Maya's hand, had it not been for her ironclad grip.

''Why?'' This time she knew who the question was directed at.

''...Atago just died.'' Choukai's words gave Maya pause. ''The power keeping me sustained here will run out soon.''

''So you attacked me.''

Choukai replied by drawing her blade back, levelling it at her crouching sister. Maya rose slowly, not looking away from Yuudachi's tightly-smiling visage.

''...I didn't meant to hit her. If I knew, I would've stopped.'' Choukai said in a familiar tone, one that almost sounded regretful. ''She's a good girl. You've made good friends.''

''Why are you doing this?'' Maya intoned. ''All of this. You always rebelled at the idea of even sparring with our real swords – if you're truly my sister... why are you trying to kill us?''

Choukai smiled sadly, assuming a defensive stance. ''...to make sure you didn't stop. That my death didn't stop you from growing; stop you from maturing into the warrior you are today. Animaus commands that I serve Atago; Atago commands that I stop anyone but Bismarck from reaching her. I'm obeying what they say... and achieving my own selfish desire at the same time. And I couldn't be prouder of you two.''

''...hmph...'' Maya turned – her eyes glowing a bright gold, electricity dancing across her skin. ''You have a weird way of showing pride.''

''Is that so? Maybe... even I've changed a bit then.'' Choukai said, bracing her heels against the ground. ''I always hated fighting... but hearing your blade ring against mine...''

The tips of Choukai's hair began to dissipate, fading into colourless particles. ''...it reminds me of happier times.''

Maya gripped her sword. Choukai tensed her shoulders. The air stilled for a single second; muscles coiling tight – before like a spring Maya lunged, crackling thunderbolts screeching along her katana as she brought it down in a heavy overhead swing. Choukai lunged to meet her, their blades whistling through the air; until with a destructive _eruption _of light they collided, casting out a powerful shockwave that rippled through the nearby forest.

The blinding flash of gold light crackled, fizzling out after only a short second, leaving a thick cloud of dust that was swiftly blown away by the high wind. Maya glared into the smoke as it faded, meeting Choukai's own honey-gold eyes.

The smoke fluttered away, revealing the hilt of Choukai's sword – the blade completely obliterated from the hilt upwards, nothing but a sharp stub left.

''...even if it was just for a moment...'' Choukai breathed softly. ''...I understand, how far you've come.''

''...you never intended to kill me, did you?'' Maya asked bitterly.

Choukai smiled – a genuine, real smile. ''So you saw through me after all... no, I couldn't cut down my own sister. Making you bleed because of me is hard enough, but to see you dead... I can't imagine such a thing. Not even Atago can make me do it.''

Maya said nothing, her gaze shifting from Choukai's eyes down to her chest – watching everything below her sister's bust fade into colourless particles, dissipating from the world. It was a strange thing to see; to watch someone literally melt out of existence, yet remain hovering where they were as if their legs still existed.

''...any last words?'' Maya felt the need to ask, something in her heart surging forth – instinctively making her eyes flicker up.

''...Mm.'' Choukai reached out with her remaining arm, her fingertips already beginning to disintegrate – and cupped Maya's cheek. ''I don't blame you.''

Maya was quiet, a weight easing off her heart even as Choukai's arm disintegrated, the invisible dissolution climbing up her neck; before with a final, blindingly bright smile – Choukai's existence faded from the world, not even her broken sword remaining

''...thank you...'' Maya whispered to the air, sucking in a long, long breath; letting it out with the lingering ache in her heart.

She was about to turn and assist Yuudachi before she bled out – when the whispering rustle of bushes gave her pause, instinctively raising her guard. To her bewilderment she found three Destroyers awkwardly shambling through the bushes, all of them unharmed and followed by a moderately-wounded Hood, _iron _scattered across parts of her skin and seemingly patching it together.

It was the woman behind Hood that caught Maya's attention the most, however. Bismarck.

''W-Wait!'' Cygnet frantically waved her arms as Maya raised her cannons. ''We're friendly! Friendly!''

''And her?'' Maya intoned sharply, meeting Bismarck's tired eyes.

''No longer our enemy. I assure you of that.'' Hood chimed in with a kind smile, but there was a veiled sharpness to her eyes; all too willing to jump to Bismarck's defence in a heartbeat.

Maya kept her cannons raised for only a moment more before wisely lowering them. ''Do you have any medical supplies we could use?''

''I-I have some...'' Comet tentatively said, fumbling with a blue purse she carried. ''W-We were on our way to V-Vestal, so I have plenty left...''

''Please attend to them.'' Maya asked curtly, not taking her eyes off Bismarck – speaking directly to the Battleship. ''You just came from Atago's location, didn't you.''

It wasn't a question. ''We did.''

...

''...I see.'' Maya broke the stare-off. ''Please stabilise my teammates then. I'll be back shortly.''

Nobody protested, and Maya quickly departed the ruined battlefield – her fast walk evolving into a run as she cut through the forest.

She sped up further, amplifying herself with lightning until she was near-blurring, side-stepping trees and leaping over roots as she went. Anything that slowed her down only did so for a moment, the ground beginning to incline beneath her feet and the shrubbery thinning.

She was forced to slow down as the ground began cracked and rippled, the signs of a battle becoming all too obvious. That was only proved infinitely more obvious as she reached an open clearing, a fallen tree briefly drawing her eye; before her attention fell upon the bisected body not far past it.

''Atago...'' Maya's expression twisted; becoming torn.

On one hand, she felt relieved. Atago had not only become a threat, but was also no longer the kind and sisterly woman she once was. She was no longer 'Atago', but a woman wearing Atago's face. Someone manipulated by a god to serve its whims. Yet at the same time she couldn't help but feel somewhat bitter – both at losing another of her sisters to death, and for not being the one to do it herself.

Slowly Maya approached, kneeling down next to Atago's torso. The blood had begun to coagulate now and rigor mortis was starting to set in; she was absolutely, one-hundred percent dead by now. No chance of any trick or illusion; she was gone. And yet...

_'...hm?'_ Maya's brows furrowed, sliding her gaze past Atago's face... and at her rigging. _'Her rigging... is still here?'_

When a Ship-Girl died, their rigging disintegrated minutes after their death. There was no real conclusion as to why it happened; only hypothesises. Some theorised it was symbolic, that as their life left them so too did their power. Others saw it as a natural reaction, that since they couldn't 'sink' on land, their riggings still acted as if they were sinking and being crushed by the pressure. There was still a lot unknown about it, even after Akashi's long investigation into the matter.

However, one matter was clear. When you died, your rigging went with you.

And yet, Atago's hadn't disintegrated.

_As if something was keeping her in this world._

Maya swallowed. She hesitated for only a moment before snatching up Atago's katana, and made a break for the others.

_'The main force needs to know about this...!'_

X-x-X

''Hah... haah...! Hah- Nn!''

With a strained gasp Graf Spee fell, catching herself on her hands and panting – wheezing in air. The red veins across her skin pulsated and she gritted her teeth, enduring the pain; but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't run any further; she needed a minute to breathe.

Normally running wouldn't be hard; she may be a Heavy Cruiser, but she liked to think she was quite nimble, especially after her many spars with Ajax. However enduring the agony of pulsating fire across her skin greatly sapped her stamina, making even moving a task; which in hindsight seemed counterproductive to Wahr'rot's desire for war.

Then again, she didn't think the deity was the smartest of the three.

''Mn...'' Graf Spee grimaced, pushing herself up as the veins gave another twinge. ''I-''

''It hurts, doesn't it?'' A voice rung out from behind.

Graf Spee stiffened, eyes widening as she immediately spun, summoning her rigging in a flash. Standing in the shadow of a tree, with a little smile on her lips and something unnamable in her eyes – was Ajax.

''Why...?'' Graf Spee lowered her guns, but didn't de-summon her rigging.

Ajax hummed softly, daintily walking out from behind the tree. The sadist didn't say a peep, the crunching of grass underfoot sounding so much louder in the silence, not even the wind howling. Graf Spee only grew tenser and tenser as Ajax drew closer, step by step – until she was standing right in front of her.

''To see you.'' Ajax answered the ambivalent question, reaching out and gently grasping her chin.

Graf Spee swallowed, shivering as Ajax slid her fingers along her jaw, leaning in close. ''...are you still allied with Roon?''

Ajax's sliding fingers paused. ''...if I am?''

The Ironblood cruiser swallowed and gently grasped Ajax's soft hand – before pulling it off her cheek. Ajax flinched, hurt crossing her visage; the emotion so raw and visceral from such a close distance that it made Graf Spee hesitate. The pained emotion fled quickly, replaced by a sudden half-laugh and familiar smug expression; but the slight tilt of her eyebrows betrayed how much the simple action stung.

''I guess I deserve that. At least you didn't decide to slap me.'' Ajax remarked playfully, stepping back. ''To answer your question... who knows? Maybe I've decided being a bad guy isn't for me, and I've turned a new leaf~?''

''Then you'd abandon Roon and help us?''

Ajax paused, her gesturing hands falling. ''Well... no. I'm still connected to Animaus; if I try to betray the thing, then it'll probably just make me snap my own neck or something.''

Graf Spee took a step back also. ''Then... we're enemies.''

Ajax tilted her head, expression becoming bitter. ''Yeah... I suppose we are.''

A stilted silence reigned. Neither wanted to fight; there was no tension, no animosity. Both wanted nothing more than to convince the other to abandon their cause and run away with them, but both also refused to give up their goals. Even as distant cannon shots went off neither said a thing, hesitation thick in the air.

Then slowly, Graf Spee raised her guns. ''If you won't surrender... then, I'll just have to make you.''

''...heh.'' Ajax's lips curved into a small, bitter smile. ''I never thought... I'd see the day when you pointed your guns at me again, Gräfin.''

''Neither did I.''

The Light Cruiser hummed gently, her rigging appearing around her in a flash. ''You know, I was looking for you the other day; when Akagi was busying spatting with Enterprise...''

Graf Spee shifted her stance, aiming her guns. ''...why?''

Ajax lips parted – then she paused. Slowly she shook her head, a small smile crossing her lips. ''...no, I suppose it doesn't matter.''

Before Graf Spee could speak Ajax raised her guns – and fired. The loud blast snapped Graf Spee out of it and she immediately leapt back, grunting as one shell landed right at her feet and blew a rush of heat upwards, narrowly avoiding burning her leg. Her feet had barely touched the ground when Ajax lunged, her footfalls thudding against the forest floor as she closed the distance swiftly, her right hand reaching out.

Graf Spee waited until the last moment before batting Ajax's hand aside, throwing a punch back. It was clumsy and telegraphed, allowing the Royal cruiser to easily side-step it – kicking out with her left leg. Graf Spee gritted her teeth at the blow, her shin nearly giving out underneath her but she held out. Instead she tapped into her own Gift, feeling her muscles grow heavy as she swung a right hook a second time.

Ajax twisted away but wasn't able to fully dodge it – her dark pink eyes going wide as it stuck her shoulder with unexpected strength. ''Nn?!''

The Ironblood girl hopped back, wasting no time in firing her guns again – engulfing Ajax in a plume of smoke and light. Not believing that was enough to put Ajax down she skipped back further, reloading her guns as fast as she could; sweat forming on her forehead as she kept her eyes peeled for even a wisp of movement.

A flicker to her left. She raised her left cannon just in time to block the foot that came in a downward axe-kick, the compressed strength behind it enough to send the shark-toothed rigging smashing into the dirt. Ajax landed atop it in a crouch, a slight smirk on her lips as she gazed down at the Ironblood girl, her eyes glowing a soft red as she too tapped into her Gift.

''Interesting~'' Ajax crooned – immediately kicking off the rigging when Graf Spee fired her other cannon, the golden shells missing and striking the tree behind Ajax's last location.

Grimacing Graf Spee summoned the rest of her rigging; large metallic gauntlets engulfing her hands, her fingers becoming metal talons. Against Ajax, who relied more on speed, the extra weight would be a detriment – but she wasn't as skilled as Ajax in hand-to-hand, and considering the Light Cruiser's Gift, allowing skin contact was a dangerous risk. If this was to become a battle of speed versus strength... she would have to make do.

Ajax rushed her from the right this time, coming in low. Graf Spee spun to face her, raising her right gauntlet and blocking the strike aimed for her face; the sheer strength compacted into the blow making her arm jolt painfully. She swung with her other gauntlet but Ajax was already leaping over it, smirking down at her as she flipped mid-air – and fired straight down.

''N-Nn!'' A gasp ripped itself from Spee's lips as shrapnel and heat assaulted her legs and stomach; a wince quick to twist her visage.

Footsteps, to her left. She didn't turn this time; instead rising her left turret and firing. As she predicted Ajax simply leapt over it – and Graf Spee reacted, throwing a fist. For a split-second she saw Ajax's surprised visage before she was punched straight in the face; immediately inverting the cruiser's momentum and sending her crashing back into a tree with a wheeze.

''G-God...'' Ajax coughed harshly, cupping her bloody nose. ''You, you hit like a truck... no...''

Dark pink eyes examined her closely, gaining an old, dangerously analytical gleam to them. ''...you have a Gift too, don't you?''

''Mm.'' Graf Spee didn't hesitate to answer, keeping her guard up but not firing. ''I don't have an interesting name for it... so I just went with _[Density Manipulation]._''

''Density Manipulation, huh...?'' Ajax murmured lowly, gripping her nose – before with a loud, painful-sounding _twist_, she popped her nose back into place. ''I feel like you're just copying my Gift, if you call it that.''

Graf Spee smiled faintly. ''Maybe I am.''

''Hmph. Naughty.'' Ajax gained a wicked glint to her gaze – before she raised her hand, revealing the blood on it. ''And next time – don't give your enemy so much time to plan.''

Without missing a beat Ajax swung – unleashing droplets of blood that rapidly hardened into crystalline red spears. They crashed harmlessly into Graf Spee's gauntlet but said gauntlet blocked her view of Ajax, giving the sadistic woman more than enough time to lunge in close – ducking under the oversized gauntlet.

Graf Spee's eyes widened and she back-tracked a step, but they were too close. Ajax's right fist buried itself _deep_ into her gut, pushing her organs up into her chest and forcing a wheeze from the Ironblood cruiser's throat. She was knocked back a few feet and stumbled, gasping, when Ajax came rushing in for a second blow. Graf Spee reacted immediately, triggering her Gift – and densifying herself.

Ajax's fist reached her stomach – and to the sadistic woman, it felt like she punched a brick wall. ''_FUCK!_''

Graf Spee winced, but she knew better than to let Ajax stay so close – immediately swinging for Ajax's head. The sadist side-stepped the blow, clutching at her right hand with gritted teeth. She skipped back a dozen feet and fired her guns, forcing Graf Spee to block them with her gauntlet; the metal denting in several places as the cruiser-class shells ripped segments apart.

''S-So that's what you meant... by density...'' Ajax gritted out.

The Ironblood girl merely tilted her head in acknowledgement. A Gift awoken during a spar with Z46; allowing her to either make herself _more _dense to increase her strength and durability, or make herself _less _dense to gain greater mobility at the cost of defence. A versatile Gift; and one that could prove fatal if she wasn't careful.

Even if her skin became as dense as iron, it wouldn't matter if Ajax just solidified her blood.

Flexing her gauntlet-clad fingers Graf Spee raised her hand, her blue eyes sharpening as she beckoned Ajax with a finger. A challenging smirk crossed Ajax's visage and she bent her knees – kicking off the ground hard enough to create a small shockwave. Graf Spee swung but Ajax merely leapt over her oversized gauntlet, one hand balancing her as she flipped and twisted mid-air.

Graf Spee's cannons blasted to life, four shells shrieking up at the sadist – but Ajax merely pirouetted out of the way, landing inside her guard, so close their bodies nearly touched. Then with a quick jab Ajax upper-cutted her chin, jerking her head back even with her Gift reinforcing her body; leaving her unprepared for the leg that stomped on her foot, heel twisting painfully.

''N-Nn...!'' Graf Spee winced as an elbow dug into her stomach, before Ajax grabbed her shoulder – and _threw _her over her shoulder.

The Ironblood cruiser was airborne for only a moment before Ajax's own cannons fired, several shells hitting their mark and causing a chain of eruptions to engulf Graf Spee; her gritted teeth stifling her gasp. She landed hard on her shoulder and rolled back to her feet, stumbling up to her knees – and was taken off-guard by the foot that swung out, upper-cutting her chin; and in turn putting her in the path of a downwards elbow strike, _slamming _her head down into the dirt.

''You may feel tougher...'' Ajax murmured, raising her foot high. ''But you're slow.''

With a sharp whistle of wind Ajax brought her foot down in a powerful axe-kick – narrowly avoiding smashing Graf Spee's head as she rolled aside, coughing. Graf Spee stumbled back up and immediately blocked the lethally-precise haymaker that went for her stomach, a grimace marring her visage as Ajax relentlessly wailed on her gauntlet; gradually chipping away at the metal with the sheer ferocity of her blows.

Not willing to give Ajax an opening Graf Spee took the initiative, suddenly twisting and firing her guns. Her shells blanketed the area in front of her, kicking up dirt and smoke for a brief few moments until it dissipated... revealing Ajax, with a crystalline red shield in front of her, the shield cracked in multiple places.

_'Dammit.' _Graf Spee grimaced, raising her gauntlets in preparation.

Ajax shot her a tight smile, her shield shattering into countless fragments. The glass-like pieces hadn't even hit the ground before Ajax blew through them, skidding under the the gauntlet that swiped for her head and swiftly twisting mid-slide, elbow jutting out. Graf Spee acted immediately, densifying herself and catching Ajax's incoming elbow; stopping her attack dead. However she was startled when Ajax kept moving with her momentum, lunging up and _tackling_ her.

Graf Spee hit the ground back-first and grunted, panic gripping her when both her arms were promptly pinned to the dirt. She tried to fire but she needed another few seconds to reload, her wide blue eyes meeting the grimly-amused pink ones of Ajax – the sadist leaning down until their noses touched.

''I see...'' Ajax purred softly, squeezing her arms. ''Your Gift doesn't work... if you're distracted~''

Graf Spee's eyes widened – and she wheezed as a knee buried itself in her stomach, the air leaving her lungs. Blindly she finished loading the shells and fired her cannons, but Ajax had already leapt off her; giggling as she flipped out of the way of the shells. The Ironblood girl hastily rolled over and stumbled to her feet, coughing raggedly as she sucked in lungfuls of air again, her chest burning from the sudden exhalation.

_'Mn... why...?' _Graf Spee rubbed her stomach, wincing at the dull ache. _'She had me pinned... she could've used her Gift then... so why...?'_

_'Why is she holding back?'_

She didn't know; and she had no more time to ponder it, as Ajax came rushing at her once more. Graf Spee reacted immediately – de-summoning her oversized gauntlets and ducking under the punch swung for her forehead, lashing out with her leg. Ajax was unprepared for the sudden counter-attack, grunting as her legs were kicked out from under her and sending her to the forest floor; giving Graf Spee more than enough time to leap away, and fire all barrels.

The deafening blast rushed through the forest, a cacophony of explosions blasting the area in front of her. The smoke lingered for only a moment before Ajax lunged out of it, her right arm bleeding and threads of crimson slowly knitting the wound shut. With a single fluid motion Ajax slid her free hand down her bleeding arm, gathering blood across her fingertips and throwing it out.

''Gh...'' Graf Spee winced as razor-sharp blood needles shot past her; cutting her guarding arms.

Ajax crossed the distance in moments, digging her heels in as she transitioned into a powerful right hook. Graf Spee countered by raising her left rigging turret, letting the semi-sentient beast tank the blow and retaliate – snapping at Ajax's arm like a dog, its metal fangs drawing more blood. Despite the pain the wound only amplified Ajax's power; the blood on her arm gathering into one spot, and shooting out like a large spear.

A terrible screech pierced the air as the solidified blood-spear pierced her rigging, extracting a sharp gasp from Graf Spee as metal gave way; the sudden assault making the semi-sentient turret writhe in silent agony. Immediately she retreated, hopping on the back-foot and putting some distance between them, reloading as fast as her turrets could – and activating her Gift, making herself lighter.

''My turn...!'' Graf Spee whispered, her back hitting a tree – and allowing her to put her boot on it, and kick off it.

As light as a feather she dashed, covering the distance with speed rivalling a Destroyer. Ajax was totally unprepared for the sudden speed boost; her eyes bulging as Graf Spee buried her fist deep into the sadist's stomach with enough force to lift her feet off the ground and sending her crashing back-first into a tree

''Hah-!'' Ajax's wheeze was cut short as she fell onto her ass, wincing. ''Fast...''

Graf Spee didn't wait to hear the rest, rushing in and with fist cocked back – only for Ajax to catch the flying fist, stopping it dead.

''...but weak.''

Ajax stood abruptly; and her other hand went for Graf Spee's throat. The Heavy Cruiser tried to lean away but couldn't rip her fist free, allowing Ajax to roughly grab her throat – and _slam_ her into the dirt. Not a heartbeat later both their cannons fired in perfect synchrony, all eight shells hitting each other dead-on and engulfing the area in a raging plume of heat and smoke, the blast wave felling several trees around them.

The hand around Graf Spee's throat loosened and she acted immediately, switching her Gift and densifying herself – immediately lunging up through the thick smoker that crept into her burning lungs. She blindly clawed and grasped, feeling Ajax's shoulder and immediately finding her cheek, _sucker-punching _the Light Cruiser so hard she _heard _bone crack; Ajax's pained cry only making her inhale more caustic smoke.

Ajax stumbled off her and Graf Spee chased the advantage, ramming herself head-first into the sadist. They fell out of the smoke and hit grass wheezing, blood quickly sticking to Graf Spee's hands as she grabbed Ajax's arms and pinned her down – making sure to straddle her waist lest she get kneed in the gut a second time.

Wide blue met lidded pink.

''...hah...'' Ajax let out a weak, wispy laugh – her broken jaw audibly cracking itself back together. ''You've... got a real mean right hook...''

Graf Spee smiled weakly, too busy panting to do anything else. The sound of their breathing rung in the sudden silence, unable to take their eyes off one another.

''Why...?''

''Why what?'' Ajax's brows furrowed.

''...you could've ended it several times now...'' Graf Spee iterated, gripping Ajax's arms tighter. ''You could've killed me twice over... you had the chance to knock me out three times... so why, why didn't you?''

''...Hmph.'' Ajax cracked a roguish smile. ''How could I?''

Graf Spee opened her mouth to speak – only to freeze as a burst of raw, overpowering _killing intent_ flooded the forest.

Ajax's eyes went wide. ''_MOVE!_''

Graf Spee didn't need to; the sadist overpowering her in her moment of weakness and pushing her aside – and taking the raging blast of black-red energy head-on.

_BOOM!_

''Ajax!'' The Ironblood girl cried out, eyes wide with panic.

The faint white smoke blew apart as Ajax swung an arm, sending a streak of blood to coat the grass next to her. Her jaw was tensed, stifling the pained sounds that threatened to escape – her whole left arm nothing but a bloody stump, her left side equally as bloody and ruined. However despite the severity of the damage crimson threads rapidly began to close the wound shut, knitting flesh together with desperate speed.

Ajax's eyes were not on her wounds however – but on the woman standing at the other end of the clearing, the shadow of the canopy failing to mask the intimidating aura surrounding her like a deathly shroud.

''You...'' Ajax seethed, glaring angrily.

Dorsetshire glared back with dark eyes brimming with hate, brown hair falling over her murderous visage.

''You won't escape me this time, Ajax.''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Ajax is in for a hell of a fight now~**

**And thus with this chapter Maya's character arc has finally ended; though what could the mystery with Atago's rigging mean, I wonder~? Yuudachi gets extra treats for being a loyal doggo though~**

**See you all next time in Chapter 26: Lucifer's Dance~**

**And I have a small excerpt this time too:**

**_Drip... Drop..._**

**''Why...?''**

**_Drip... Drop..._**

**''Why won't you leave me alone...?!'' San Diego trembled, distraught tears running down her cheeks.**

**''Why?'' Sandy smiled back at her. ''Because you don't want me to.''**


	26. Chapter 26: Lucifer's Dance

**A/N: I might delay next chapter by an extra six days, since it'll be a bigger chapter (likely over 10k like this one) and I want to make sure to get it right. If I do end up delaying it by a week I'll upload something else on that day, and say within the intro notes that it'll be delayed.**

**That aside, enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 26: Lucifer's Dance**

_''A... Ah... I can't... I can't feel... my legs... why...?''_

_San Diego didn't reply, lips pursed tightly together and teeth digging into her bottom lip; stifling the whimper that threatened to escape. Warmth dribbled down her lower back, so much stickier than the warmth against her upper back as she carried Maury back to the docks. Frantic cries, howling screams and distant gunfire echoed in her ears, so much louder than anything she had heard before – not helped by the raging hurricane whipping icy-cold wind into her face._

_Her arms trembled as she neared the docks, shifting Maury around into a bridal carry and laying her down. The Destroyer was pale – too pale. Skin whiter than snow and eyes barely lucid, her lips parting with each laboured breath. Everything beneath her stomach was a mess of blood, shrapnel and bone; so messy it made her sick to look at it directly._

_''The... the other... the others...'' Maury exhaled slowly, her eyes looking up at her. ''I... Grid... Gridley... save... her too... she... you... sa... ve...''_

_Maury's words trailed off into a faint whisper and her breathing finally stilled, the toll of her wounds finally claiming her. The Destroyer's head lolled slightly to the side, her eyes still open. The worst part was that San Diego felt glad – glad that she didn't have to tell her that Gridley was already dead._

_Footsteps made San Diego look up, gazing tearfully at Yuubari as she rushed past. The impromptu-medic had bandages wrapped around her right leg and walked with a stilted step, moving as fast as her unknown injury would let her._

_Yuubari slowed as she passed, taking one glance at Maury, then shook her head – walking away. ''Leave her. She's gone.''_

_San Diego knew that all too well. She was the fifth dead person she had carried back._

_The first had been Terror._

_The second, Erebus._

_Then the third, Baltimore._

_And the fourth, Yorktown._

_How many more would she have to carry – before the fight for Bulker Bay was won?_

_''I-I can't do this... I...'' San Diego grabbed her face, digging her nails into her scalp – failing to hide the tears that ran down her cheeks. ''I-I just can't...''_

_Alone and amidst the dead and dying, San Diego cried, the howl of the hurricane muffling her tearful wails._

…

_The walls of the storeroom felt all the more cold with the wind creeping in through the cracks in the roof, moisture making the ground damp and the corners even damper._

_San Diego didn't feel any of it – her head tipped back and staring at the hole in the ceiling of her own little cell, rainwater dribbling down into a small puddle in the centre of the room. Through the thick walls she could hear other members of the base going about their newfound duties; fixing the damage dealt to the base, heading off on patrol,or helping gather supplies for the wounded._

_Bulker Bay was only located a few miles out, but the effect streaked far past the fortifications located on the tip of the bay. Burning forestry, mines still floating in the water – there was even multiple Siren Submarine sightings, making supply escorts fatally dangerous. She had overheard Washington calling for able cruisers to go, since they had a higher likelihood of surviving a torpedo hit than a Destroyer._

_She wasn't injured; she was able._

_But she couldn't. The mere thought of going back onto the sea terrified her. The thought of sailing across the still-raging waves, of wondering if the next moment would be her last – she couldn't take it. She knew if she went out there, then there was a real risk she'd turn and run. To where she didn't know, but she knew she would just bail, to run and hide like the coward she was._

_''H-Haah...'' San Diego brought her knees up to her chest, stifling a shaky breath._

_She had only been summoned for a few weeks. Her only experience was escorting two cargo fleets in and out the bay. She had one battle under her belt; a tiny skirmish with five Siren Destroyers. That was it. She had thought a 'big battle' included a Siren Warlord and maybe a hundred ships; two-hundred if it was truly a massive battle._

_Oh how wrong she was. Multiple Siren Warlords, well over a **thousand **Siren warships of all types, and a hurricane on top of it all that wrecked havoc on their air power while disguising the more resilient Siren aircraft with the cloud cover._

_The amount of body bags told of what the end result was. She even overheard Queen Elizabeth remark that it was one of the worst battles in their history._

_And she just had to be summoned weeks before it. Acting as nothing more than a pitiful fly-swatter and failing at even that, letting dozens upon dozens of Siren aircraft past the anti-air blockade. She tried her best; but there was too many. There were so, so many – literal thousands of aircraft soaring overhead, casting massive shadows across the ocean from the sheer number. It didn't matter if she blasted down three with one blast; there was a hundred more to replace it._

_Maybe she wasn't cut out for this life._

_''Hm?'' A sudden voice made San Diego flinch, looking up. An unknown girl; a Destroyer with blue hair and a tired expression. Someone from the Sakura Empire judging by her light blue kimono. ''What are you doing?''_

_''A-Ah, I...'' San Diego's throat closed up. She didn't want to admit she had been hiding from Washington, so she didn't have to go on the supply escort._

_The blue-haired girl grew annoyed quickly. ''If you're just going to sit there and be dead weight, go make yourself useful. We're short on hands as it is; you can take a break later.''_

_''Ah... r-right...''_

_The unnamed girl turned away, and San Diego stumbled to her feet, one hand wiping away the wetness around her eyes._

…

_''You're useless.''_

_The comment made San Diego's eyes well with tears, a hitched breath slipping from her throat. The contents of the supply crate was spilled in front of her; some of it salvageable, but most of it was shattered, the medicinal liquid spilling across the concrete floor of the warehouse. Medicine that could save lives. Medicine that she had now wasted by slipping and dropping the crate._

_A crate that Phoenix had died helping get to port; sunk by a Submarine on the way back._

_''Can't even carry a stupid box...'' Amazon grumbled, rubbing her temples with exhausted irritation. ''If you're just going to be a nuisance, then get out of here. I need competent organisers, not weak-fingered morons!''_

_San Diego didn't point out the fact that Inazuma had essentially dragged her out the storeroom and told her to do it. She didn't point out she didn't even get assigned here. Instead she quietly nodded and mumbled an apology that failed to hide her quivering tone, turning and exiting the busy building as fast as she could without making it obvious she was about to cry._

_It was raining outside, the biting icicles stabbing her cheeks as she took a hard right, nearly bumping into somebody before they stepped aside at the last moment. She mumbled an apology and kept walking further towards the seawall, towards one of the destroyed warehouses._

_Nobody was there; all too busy loading the shipments into the more stable warehouses, giving her the privacy to sit down on a pile of burnt bricks. Her head bowed and she sucked in a deep breath, the air so cold it stung her throat. She felt sick. She couldn't do anything right; she couldn't protect others, she couldn't help others, she couldn't even carry a box without screwing something up._

_''I-I...'' She gripped her hair tight, trembling as a cold gale blew past her increasingly-wet frame, her clothes clinging to her skin._

_Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder; making San Diego jerk, startled. Her tearful gaze snapped up, locking eyes with the concerned eyes – of Cleveland._

_''Hey, what's wrong?'' Cleveland asked in a genuine, soft tone._

_San Diego wanted to brush her off. To smile and say it was fine. To push her hand off and walk away._

_But like everything she did – she failed, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks._

_''I-It's all my f-f-fault...''_

_Cleveland didn't ask what she meant. She didn't stutter and stammer, awkwardly looking away. Instead she silently snaked her arms around her, pulling the crying cruiser into a tender hug as if to shield her from the world itself._

_''I've got you, Sandy... I've got you...''_

_San Diego finally broke; crying her eyes out as everything came crashing down on her, clutching onto Cleveland for dear life – clutching onto the one lifeline she had left, before the sea of sorrow drowned her._

X-x-X

_Drip... Drop..._

_Drip... Drop..._

_Drip... Drop..._

San Diego made no sound; the entire world around her silent aside from the tears that continuously dripped down her wet cheeks, falling off her chin and hitting the black ocean beneath her knees – sending a constant stream of ripples through the unnatural sea she knelt on.

Memories played through her mind relentlessly, reminding her of her constant failures. Every little mistake, every error in judgement, every poorly timed joke and misspoken word – all of it echoed through mind with the force of buckshot. Despair permeated through her very soul, so thick and weighing she struggled to even raise her head; to even care about the dark world she found herself locked inside. To care of the black chains that held her arms out at either side, the ethereal metal stretching off into the dark sky around her and disappearing from sight.

The worst part of it all, was that she couldn't deny it. She had no ground to stand on; so reflected by the fact she wasn't even standing on ground, but kneeling on water, as if the twisted world around her parodied her broken state of mind. Her failures were thrown back in her face by the comments others muttered and grumbled, of the scorn they showed her when she failed.

_''How the hell can you miss the target? It's like a hundred feet out; even Vestal can do it, and she doesn't even step on the battlefield!''_

_''Scared of the ocean? Hah! You're a ship, dumbass. Get out there before I make Albacore take you on diving lessons.''_

_''Can you stop singing? Your voice grates on my ears.''_

_''The hell are you smiling at? Do you find getting shot at funny or something?''_

_''San Diego, I don't think you're suited to this mission. I'd suggest the warehouses; you could be helpful there.''_

_''Anti-air cruiser...? Tell that to all my friends that got sunk because you couldn't do your job, you worthless bitch!''_

Every time she smiled, putting up the facade of a cheery girl even as people spat insults at her face, as some broke down and yelled at her for failing to protect their sister-ships – as people blamed her time and time again. She kept up a smile no matter what; breaking it only when she was in total privacy, heaving in air as she held back the hot sting in her eyes.

Then Cleveland came to her. Lent her a shoulder to cry on when she finally couldn't take it any more, when the nightmares of Bulker Bay haunted her at three in the morning, when bottling up her emotions overwhelmed her to point she clawed at her own throat, fighting herself to keep her emotions in check. When she ran away from the base, nobody even _noticed_ – nobody, but Cleveland; who followed her when everyone else left her behind.

At some point it became a friendship. Cleveland supported her when nobody else did, when she had nobody to turn to. Then it became an adoration as Cleveland helped her finally learn to shoot straight. It transformed into a crush when Cleveland took her to the city, celebrating one of their victories together. Somewhere along the line it became an obsession – an obsession with the one girl who showed her even a modicum of affection.

She lost track of the nights she spent in her bed, desperately dreaming of the day she had the courage to tell Cleveland – but how could she? Cleveland was popular. She had friends, other admirers, attentive sisters and supportive comrades; even members of other nations respected her. The chasm between the two of them was night and day; the last thing she wanted was to confess and be denied.

She didn't know if she could keep living if that happened.

_Drip... Drop..._

More tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't even take her own life in here; her arms bound, forcing her to wallow in despair – while _she_ controlled her body.

Ripples passed by her knees; going the opposite direction of where they should be. More ripples echoed through the water, silent footfalls slowly approaching her; but she couldn't muster the strength to lift her head. Not until a hand entered her line-of-sight, cupping her chin and lifting her head up-

-to reveal an exact clone of herself, with pitch-black sclera that highlighted her pinprick-sized pupils.

''Ssh, it's almost time.'' The clone whispered soothingly, stroking her chin with something approaching gentleness.

San Diego merely closed her eyes, bowing her head as much as the clone's hand would allow – no, 'clone' was inaccurate. _Other half _was more sensible. The other half of her soul that had been violently ripped apart when Roon forced Animaus' power into her for the first time; she still remembered it. Of waking up in a black ocean, of even more black water falling from the sky and slowly drowning her, only to wake up again and drown again; a ceaseless cycle that happened for a small eternity. All while she struggled to fight off her other-half who raced to be in control of their shared body.

And like with everything – she failed at that too. Just another loss to add to her mountain of screw-ups.

''It'll be fine.'' Her other half – _'Sandy'_ – soothed, tilting her head up. ''Everything will work out soon.''

_Drip... Drop..._

''Why...?''

_Drip... Drop..._

''Why won't you leave me alone...?!'' San Diego trembled, distraught tears running down her cheeks.

''Why?'' Sandy smiled back at her. ''Because you don't want me to.''

San Diego wanted to deny it, to scream that she hated her for what she did to Cleveland, for what she did to Saratoga and Lexington-

-but it would be a lie. She _needed_ Sandy; she was her only contact for however long she'd been trapped in this place. She was going insane from the lack of human contact, of being able to do nothing but scream into the void, to thrash in her shackles and cry to be free, of being able to do nothing but fall into despair, resist it, then fall right back into despair.

And while Sandy's methods were twisted... they both wanted the same thing.

Cleveland.

''Dead or alive...'' Sandy whispered, pressing their foreheads together. ''Dead or alive, we'll be whole again... and Cleveland will be _ours._''

_Drip... Drop..._

Inky-black tears began to leak from San Diego's eyes.

''Dead or alive...''

An image flashed in her mind. One she dreamt up many months ago – of a stupid, wishful dream, one she knew now would never happen. A dream of her and Cleveland together, silver bands on their fingers with white dresses and all.

A dream, of happiness.

''C-Cleveland...''

_Drip... Drop..._

Sandy smiled widely, pinpricks pupils glowing a soft blue. ''...will be ours.''

_Drip..._

San Diego trembled. ''...what... what if we fail...?''

In response, Sandy bore a face-splitting smile. ''Fail...? No... we'll never fail again. You hear me? Never, _ever_ again.''

_Drop..._

The world rumbled, ripples shaking the black ocean.

''_Never again._''

X-x-X

''You won't escape me this time, Ajax.''

Dorsetshire's cold words echoed across the stilted battlefield, ringing in the hollow silence – before the silence was broken, as the battle resumed.

Ajax snarled, her left arm rapidly reforming as bone, muscle and flesh was regenerated. Dorsetshire didn't give her the benefit of healing fully, charging in with fists aglow with black-red energy. Ajax lunged in to meet her, batting aside the fist that went for her face and raking her nails down Dorsetshire's face, drawing blood and forcing a bestial growl from the hateful woman.

They passed each other, side-stepping each other's attacks – only to twist in unison, lunging with snarls on their visages. Dorsetshire swung her arm out and carved a destructive swathe through the dirt between them, the scythe of black-red energy side-stepped by the coldly-furious Ajax, the blood on her nails hardening into serrated talons. They clawed a deep gash down Dorsetshire's collarbone as Ajax went for the throat, so very nearly reaching it-

-when Dorsetshire smirked fiercely.

Ajax's eyes widened and aborted her attack; but it was too late. Dorsetshire's _entire body _became engulfed in the raging black-red energy of her _[Obliteration]_, catching the tips of Ajax's fingers and obliterating them into nothingness – forcing a pained gasp from the sadistic woman. Dorsetshire jumped on her weakness, throwing a wild haymaker engulfed in the same destructive energy.

It almost struck Ajax in the head – had a blood barrier not been summoned with the flick of a wrist, absorbing the powerful blow long enough for Ajax to pull her head out of the way, leaping back. With her right fingers and left arm still regenerating she was defenceless, forcing the Light Cruiser to fire her rigging cannons; the deafening blast echoing through the forest followed by the blistering chain of explosions.

''Get... back here!'' Dorsetshire burst out of the smoke with only a bleeding shoulder to show; a vengeful snarl on her lips as she gave chase.

Ajax uttered a spiteful curse and kept retreating; her fingers knitting themselves back together after a couple more seconds – allowing her to swing her hand up vertically, splattering blood out in a wide arc. Dorsetshire's body-wide _[Obliteration] _destroyed the blood before it could land on her, but the cost quickly became apparent as cuts and gashes began to open across Dorsetshire's face and arms, her Gift beginning to rip her own body apart.

''Tsk...!'' Ajax was too close to dodge any more – forcing her to twist, putting her rightmost turret in the vengeful woman's path.

Dorsetshire's fist met metal, and said metal was instantly blown apart; forcing a stifled hiss from Ajax's lips as part of her rigging was obliterated. The Light Cruiser immediately took the opening and made some distance, firing her cannons to put some more distance between the two fighters. There was no point in fighting Dorsetshire in that state; she was near-invulnerable to anything but direct cannon fire.

''Nn?!'' Ajax gasped as an orb of destructive energy hit the ground next to her; instinctively making her slow down and stumble.

''_Stop running._'' The murderous snarl behind her sent a rare shiver up Ajax's spine.

The sadist spun, eyes widening when she realised how dangerously close Dorsetshire was – narrowly stumbling away from the glowing fist that went for her stomach, nearly disembowelling her. She pirouetted out of the way of another wild swing and fired her remaining turrets, successfully penetrating the destructive coating around Dorsetshire's body but only dealing minor damage at best; drawing blood that she couldn't manipulate without losing her hand in the process.

''How does it feel?'' Dorsetshire's voice was a low murmur, but it felt so much louder to Ajax when she was desperately dodging brutal haymakers and punches, each one lacking in finesse but almost guaranteeing an instant death if it hit. ''Are you afraid now, Ajax?''

Ajax gritted her teeth, ducking under Dorsetshire's fist and shifting behind the woman; firing at her back the moment she could. Minor damage that failed to slow her down.

''Do you understand now, what my sister felt?'' Dorsetshire's hateful visage darkened, the raging coating of _[Obliteration] _roaring even louder. ''The terror you made her feel? The pain?!''

Ajax side-stepped a blow, gasping as the destructive energy struck her nearly-regenerated left arm – blowing a big chunk of it, forcing her to repair it again. ''A-Animaus...!''

''Animaus?'' Dorsetshire's voice dropped lower, her rage only growing. ''You're blaming the gods now?! Have you become so spineless you can't answer for your own crimes, you wretched bitch!? You and your disgusting Gift are the only ones responsible, _nobody else!_''

''You think I _wanted _this Gift?!'' Ajax snapped back, anger flashing across her snarling visage even as she dodged another punch. ''That I fucking _wanted _to be able to freeze the blood of my enemies?! That I wanted to be able to rip the blood out of their veins?! That I wanted to make them choke as their own blood turned them into a living pincushion for the last few minutes of their lives?!_ You think I wanted __**any **__of this to happen?!_''

''Hit a nerve, did I?'' Dorsetshire sneered.

''_Fuck you!_'' Ajax spat, jerking her shoulder and splattering blood – hardening it into a spear aimed for Dorsetshire's eye; only for it to disintegrate moments after meeting her _[Obliteration]._

Ajax backtracked a step, narrowly avoiding the swinging arm that went for her face; but she was too busy focusing on healing her left arm to see the other fist coming in low. Fizzling warmth tickled her right armpit a millisecond before the attack struck – a sharp _shriek _of pain escaping her as her right shoulder was unceremoniously eradicated into nothing, her right forearm hitting the forest floor with a muted thud.

The sadist stumbled back, her heel hitting a root – sending her falling onto her back with a wheeze, the breath briefly knocked out of her lungs.

''That's right...'' Dorsetshire loomed over her, dark satisfaction in her eyes as she summoned an orb of _[Obliteration] _to her hand. ''_Panic like the rat you are._''

Ajax clasped a hand off her profusely-bleeding shoulder, glaring defiantly up at her nemesis – when a cannon shot boomed.

''Nn?!'' Dorsetshire stumbled, pain flashing across her visage as as moderate wounds opened across her back.

The only one present with large enough shells to penetrate her Gift so easily, would be- ''Graf Spee...!''

With a furious snarl Dorsetshire turned, unleashing a blind wave of destruction that swept towards the Ironblood girl. Graf Spee leapt out of the way of it but Dorsetshire was out for blood now; rushing at the startled Heavy Cruiser with fists engulfed in _[Obliteration]._

Like a bull that had seen red she attacked, unleashing a wild barrage of lethal punches and swings that forced Graf Spee on the defensive, sweat running down her face as she ducked and dodged; each punch drawing closer than the last. The Ironblood girl didn't dare test her _[Density Manipulation] _against such overwhelming power, terrified of losing her head if such a blow struck true. Just being near Dorsetshire made something inside her quail, her very soul shying away from such primordial destructiveness.

''Mn...'' Graf Spee grimaced as one blow narrowly passed her face; the tips of her hair disintegrating from mere proximity.

Thinking fast she switched her Gift; making herself lighter – swiftly putting some distance between herself and Dorsetshire. The brunette woman snarled but she wasn't fast enough to keep pace; prompting her to start lobbing destructive orbs wildly, each one imploding with a hollow boom sound when it hit something. The orbs missed by wide margins at first; but as Dorsetshire began to slow her pace and focus on her aim the obliterating orbs grew closer and closer to Graf Spee; panic rapidly clouding her visage as she side-stepped each orb with increasing difficulty.

''Mn- ah!'' One orb clipped the edge of her thigh; cutting her skin all over as it narrowly passed by and hit the tree behind her, blowing a chunk out of it.

The tree groaned; the sound of splintering wood snapping Graf Spee's attention to it – eyes widening as the tree fell towards her. She stumbled out of the way before it could flatten her, a veil of dirt and dust blown upwards as it struck the forest floor; the dusty air getting into her lungs and leaving her coughing, her eyes stinging. Distracting her for a very long, very dangerous second.

Footsteps thudded close – and Dorsetshire burst through the dusty veil, face murderous and with a fist engulfed in black-red energy. Graf Spee's breath hitched, stumbling blindly back and tripping; unintentionally causing the fist to miss her head by mere inches, crackling as it swung overhead. Her back hit the forest floor a moment later and she blindly crawled back, her heart soon sinking as her back hit the fallen tree, halting her retreat.

Dorsetshire met her eyes; cold satisfaction burning in her eyes as she took a step closer. Until a loud, ethereal voice suddenly penetrated the haze of battle, thrumming in its intensity.

_**Treacherous Loyalty, Countess' Authority**_

Dorsetshire froze, slowly twisting to face Ajax. The sadistic woman stood unsteadily, panting and with one arm still in the process of regenerating – at a much slower pace than before. A crimson glow bathed her body, bringing with it the irony scent of blood.

_**Blood Of A Thousand Bodies**_

''I didn't want to use this...'' Ajax murmured heavily, the whites of her right eye beginning to turn midnight-black. ''But if it means protecting my dear Gräfin... I'm willing to rip my own soul apart!''

_**Sing In Your Moment, Scream At Your Chance**_

''What... is this...?'' Dorsetshire muttered, eyes growing wide as the crimson glow around Ajax increased; the sadist's feet leaving the ground as she levitated.

_**Reign Over The Unholy Rain Borne By Madness**_

Crimson crystalline protrusions extended from Ajax's back, a blacker streak topping them as they stretched outwards. Wings. Demonic, bat-like crystal wings.

_**And Let Those Close Know**_

Ajax gazed down with cold fury, the high winds causing her lavender hair to whip over her furious expression – a long red, crystalline tail extending from her lower back, lithe and tipped with a spike.

_**Of The True Meaning Of Your Name.**_

Ajax didn't move her lips; yet her voice echoed through the space between them like an ethereal god.

_**''World Ender: Blood Countess.''**_

A strong gust whipped through the forest, the blood-red glow fading away and letting the area regain its prior hazy-gold hue. Yet Ajax remained levitating, her wings keeping her airborne even though they didn't beat like normal wings; magically suspending her in place with nothing but her will, and the ethereal power backing her. Most curiously, only her right sclera had become black; her left remaining its normal white.

''...if you think, that for even a moment, that I plan on backing down...'' Dorsetshire's eyes narrowed, her surprise melting into cold determination. ''Then you'd be wrong, Ajax.''

''Hmph.'' Ajax sneered, opening her palm. ''Good. I was worried I risked transforming for nothing.''

A flex of her fingers. Then a blinding flash of red light emerged from her palm, the screeching, flame-like energy rapidly reforming itself into a spear. The sadist masterfully spun it around with her fingers, grasping it tight – before with a beat of her wings she lunged down at Dorsetshire like a blood demon.

Dorsetshire snarled, reaching out with her hand – her cut-laden body still completely engulfed in her _[Obliteration]._ She grabbed the incoming crystal-spear, surprise colouring her expression when it wasn't immediately destroyed. Cracks rapidly spread through it but she hesitated too long, Ajax's momentum carrying herself past Dorsetshire and ripping the crystalline spear out of the brunette's hand... _cutting_ her palm in the process.

''Nn...?!'' Dorsetshire's eyes widened in alarm, whirling to face Ajax – scowling as the sadist twisted mid-air, darting back down like a dive-bombing bat.

Dorsetshire was more ready this time; back-handing the spear and shattering it completely, blood-tinted shards scattering past her. Ajax went with her momentum, twisting so her boots landed sole-first against a near; allowing her to immediately invert her momentum and kick off it, twin crystalline-red daggers manifesting in her open hands. She twisted mid-air to dodge the orb of _[Obliteration]_ that sailed for her face, swinging out with her left and cutting a gash across Dorsetshire's side – her destructive armour no longer enough to stop the blood-wielder.

''Tch...!'' The vengeful brunette gritted her teeth and swung her arm out, casting a wave of pure destruction – but Ajax merely flew above it, twirling around in the air as her daggers disintegrated.

Ajax floated to a stop, eyes cold as he held her hand out. All around her multiple weapons manifested from swords to spears, suspended in the air as they took aim – before with the sharp whistle of wind they fired, a small barrage of ethereal weapons shrieking down. Dorsetshire countered with her own Gift, blowing the incoming weapons apart with a wide-sweeping wave of _[Obliteration]_, but doing so came with the cost of blinding her to Ajax's movement.

A move that nearly proved fatal as the sadistic woman suddenly dove in from the right, a crystalline halberd in hand. Dorsetshire caught it by the handle before it could hit her, releasing a feral snarl as she pulled – inverting Ajax's momentum and sending her smashing into the dirt with a spluttering gasp, flipping over herself as gravity reasserted its hold on her. The brunette wasted no time in exploiting her nemesis' moment of weakness, rushing in with fists aglow.

''Nn-!'' Ajax raised her hand in time to summon a crystalline shield; blocking the fist that went for her face. ''B-Bitch!''

Dorsetshire growled, her free hand grabbing the side of the shield and yanking it aside – but it left her briefly defenceless. Something that Ajax took great pleasure in exploiting, a crimson crystal sabre appearing in her free hand and thrusting up towards the brunette's throat. Dorsetshire narrowly tilted her head back to avoid it; feeling the sharp tip graze her throat before her Gift disintegrated it a second later.

Ajax tsked, disengaging and putting distance between them. Dorsetshire was not so forgiving however; snarling as she lobbed an orb of _[Obliteration]_ that erupted next to Ajax, cutting her left thigh from the close impact. Blood began to bubble from the wound and Dorsetshire instantly realised her mistake, spitting out a harsh curse as the blood rapidly slithered through the air – and pooled in Ajax's hand.

''Thank you kindly.'' Ajax sarcastically stated, her own blood reforming into a lance.

Without preamble Ajax threw the pole-arm, sending it whistling through the air. Dorsetshire leaned aside and dodged it – but was unprepared for it to _explode,_ erupting into a blast of blood behind her. The explosion itself dealt no damage and did little more than make her stumble in surprise, blood splattering around her.

Ajax met her eyes, and smirked – clenching her fist. The blood suddenly shot up in a thousand tiny spears, piercing Dorsetshire's unprotected soles and forcing a pained grunt from the brunette; quickly leaping out of the way of the blood. She couldn't engulf her soles too without destroying the ground she stood on, and even then the backlash of using her Gift so extensively was beginning to show; numerous cuts and gashes splitting her skin open, causing blood to run down her body and stick to her torn clothes.

''Hmph. You shouldn't underestimate me in this state, Dorsetshire~'' Ajax mockingly drawled, summoning a spear to her hand – the glassy weapon reflecting the waning sunlight.

Dorsetshire scoffed derisively. ''So what? You got some blood-weapons now? I expected more, honestly.''

''Oh~?'' Ajax's eyes took on a dark glint. ''You want more? Then I'd be happy to show you – before you run out of stamina. After all... you don't look like you can take much more, can you?''

The brunette's visage tightened, unheeding of the fresh cut that split open her cheek – the growing amount of damage becoming apparent, her veins bulging in her neck and her muscles contracting as the damage began to go deeper than skin, threatening to rip her very muscles apart.

''This is nothing.'' The Heavy Cruiser sharply remarked, her _[Obliteration] _roaring louder. ''You're probably tired too, aren't you? Fighting your little princess must be exhausting; she's a shrewd one.''

Ajax's tight smile faded, displeasure showing on her face – whether from the insult or the observation, it was impossible to tell. ''...fine then. You want more? _I'll give you it!_''

Her voice rose to a sharp shout – her hand rising above her head. Dorsetshire snarled, not waiting to see what the sadist could conjure and rushing in, her footfalls thundering against the grass as she closed the distance between them. Just as she got close Ajax suddenly jerked her hips, lashing out with her crystalline tail and _whipping _her, the sharp shock of the impact making Dorsetshire gasp and stumble, nearly falling to a knee.

The brief delay was enough for Ajax to finish her technique – grunting as a crackling bolt of scarlet energy shrieked into the sky. It raced several hundred feet up in moments; before with a resounding _thunderclap _it exploded outwards, crimson lightning spreading out. The very air around the crackling bolt began to darken, twisting and puffing out into artificial black clouds that cast a shadow across the forest below, blocking out the ecliptic sun above them.

''Let me tell you one little thing, Dorsetshire.'' Ajax's whisper seemed so much louder in that moment. ''My World Ender isn't that complex. It doesn't rely on complex plans or mental games. All it requires, is a little bloodshed. Be it present... or _prior_ bloodshed.''

Ajax flexed her fingers, her nails hardening to crystalline talons as the rumbling black sky overhead spread further, creating a miniature storm. ''Every human I killed to aid in Roon's fucking quest, every Siren Warlord I've helped sink, every Ship-Girl I made bleed in spars – every ounce of blood I've made others bleed, is now mine to command.''

Ajax raised her hand, fingers pressing together. ''You wanted more? Come and have it.''

_SNAP!_

With a snap of her fingers, the clouds overhead rumbled – before _thousands _of razor-sharp droplets of blood began to fall over the entire forest around them.

Dorsetshire cursed, amplifying her Gift and wincing as it hastened her own wounds; the cuts on her skin splitting open further and blood running down over her eyes, nearly blinding her and forcing her to squint. Ajax took advantage of her temporary distraction and rushed in, her blood-nails screeching through the air as she clawed for her face – forcing Dorsetshire to raise an arm, gritting her teeth as the ethereal nails raked deep gouges across her skin before finally disintegrating.

Ajax wasn't done – thrusting her left hand in low, a crystalline lance appearing in her hand. Dorsetshire was too slow to block it, a stilted _cry _of pain escaping her as the weapon broke through her destructive armour and pierced her stomach, burying the weapon _deep_ inside until it punched out her back.

But with pain came desperate rage, and rage that Dorsetshire acted on – grabbing Ajax's offending hand. Nigh-instantly the sadist's forearm was obliterated into nothing; the very air around it imploding inwards, leaving not even blood left.

''A-_Ah!_'' Ajax cried out in pain, gritting her teeth not a second later as she tried to retreat.

Dorsetshire didn't let her; growling and fast-marching towards the sadist, the lance in her stomach finally disintegrating – though that only made the small but long hole in her gut worse, blood beginning to escape her far faster than she'd like; the risk of bleeding out becoming all too real. She didn't bother clamping a hand over the double-sided wound, instead she pushed right through the pain and broke into a mad sprint, closing the short distance.

Ajax saw her coming and grit her teeth; raising her remaining hand skyward. All the blood around them quivered once – before shooting up in hundreds of thin but sharp needles, multiple piercing Dorsetshire through the soles. The pain slowed her only briefly, releasing a wheezing snarl and she swung her arm out, shattering the crystalline blood with a wave of _[Obliteration]_ and clearing a path to Ajax.

''Persistent little bitch...!'' Ajax spat, kicking off the ground and taking to the skies.

Dorsetshire seethed, trying to grab Ajax's writhing tail only for her hand to get whipped for her efforts. Immediately she began lobbing orbs of _[Obliteration]_ up at the demonic sadist, forcing Ajax to swoop left and right, barely having the time to retaliate as she ducked and dived between lethal orbs of destruction, the gap slowly closing.

However at the same time Dorsetshire was nearing her limit. She could feel her bones begin to weaken and her muscles ache; if she kept this up for much longer she'd obliterate herself completely, and she couldn't de-activate her body-wide _[Obliteration] _without exposing herself to the literal storm of blood falling down on her, all but assuring she'd instantly die.

_'Tch... then...!'_ Dorsetshire put her hands together, vividly remembering the attack she first conjured when she awoke her Gift – an attack born of pure hate; of raw, unbridled _emotion._

Black-red energy erupted to life in her palms, rapidly condensing between her hands as she concentrated it – before with a loud roar, Dorsetshire threw her palms out.

_SKREEEE~!_

A loud screech pierced the stormy skies as a writhing crest of _[Obliteration] _streaked through the skies, rapidly expanding outwards. Ajax swooped aside but Dorsetshire turned to keep her in her sights, her expression tightening as she guided the wrathful eruption of pure energy – before she struck true, and destroyed one of Ajax's wings.

The sadistic cruiser grunted in startled surprise, corkscrewing down towards the ground as she was unbalanced. Dorsetshire immediately cut off the massive eruption and rushed in, her heart pounding in her ears as she gathered her Gift into her hands, spotting Ajax stumbling to her feet – rapidly trying to put some distance between them. Dorsetshire didn't let her.

Desperate brown met frightened pink. Dorsetshire's hand formed a knife shape.

Then Dorsetshire swung – and _cleaved _Ajax in half, separating her torso from her waist with a precise blast of _[Obliteration]._

Ajax's shocked expression locked itself onto her face even as her torso was disconnected from her waist; flying half a dozen feet back before hitting the bloodstained dirt with a wet, sticky thud.

Immediately the bloody rain began to abate; slowing to a stop within a matter of seconds and allowing Dorsetshire to cancel her destructive armour. The dark clouds overhead took longer to dissipate, soon allowing gleams of unnatural gold sunlight to pierce through the artificial black clouds.

''G-Guh...'' Ajax coughed, trying to push herself up – only to be pressed flat against the grass as Dorsetshire stomped on her chest, pressing down _hard_.

''_Got you._'' Dorsetshire's soft, whispering purr made Ajax swallow; gazing up at the panting brunette with a defeated grimace.

Dorsetshire held a hand out, generating a concentrated orb of _[Obliteration]_ – so densely-packed it became more black than red; pulsating dangerously in her palm. She lowered it down slowly, visibly savouring the way Ajax's grimace deepened, sweat running down her face as her skin began to cut itself open from mere proximity to it.

Just before Dorsetshire could end it all – a voice interrupted.

''W-Wait!''

Dorsetshire paused, slowly lifting herself back up – though didn't take her foot off Ajax. Not that she could go anywhere anyway. ''Arizona?''

Arizona was two dozen feet away; rushing closer as fast as her heels would allow, her visage one of worry. ''Don't do it, Dorsetshire! It's not worth it!''

''Not worth it...?'' Dorsetshire's voice took on a dangerous edge. ''I've waited _weeks_ for this very moment, Arizona. I've _dreamt _of doing this! How the hellis this notworth it?!''

Arizona didn't back down in the face of her rage, expression desperately pleading. ''Look at her, Dorsetshire! She's lost! You won – you proved yourself stronger than she is! Even though she got stronger with that... that technique, you still won!''

''You beat her... don't stoop to her level. You're better than that; I _know_ you are.''

Dorsetshire stared for a long moment, her rage melting into uncertain indecision. Slowly the brunette shifted her conflicted gaze down onto Ajax. The bisected girl had clearly lost the will to fight; her face growing pale with blood loss and her expression defeated, not even a spark of spite in her eyes. Instead there almost seemed something like regret; a faint, but not immaterial sorrow.

For the briefest of moments, she saw her sister – Norfolk's ghostly visage suddenly flashing into existence beside Ajax, her face bloodied and beaten, but still smiling. Smiling for her; for everyone. For the hope that one day the war would end and they could all go home and live happily ever after, like some naïve childhood fairy tale.

''I...'' Dorsetshire clenched her fists – and lifted her foot off of Ajax.

Norfolk wouldn't want her to do this. Arizona was right; she wouldn't – _couldn't _stoop to Ajax's level. Maybe she couldn't avenge Norfolk by taking Ajax's life, but she could do one better and make an example of her; force her to live with the knowledge that she had failed after all she sacrificed, and carry with her the burden of being a murderer.

Assuming she lived at all, that is. She may have regeneration on her side; but Dorsetshire severely doubted it could heal a wound so brutal.

Dorsetshire flinched; feeling a body hug her from behind. Arizona.

''Thank you...'' The soft-spoken Battleship whispered, hugging her tight.

In response Dorsetshire huffed, awkwardly petting Arizona's arms, not sure how exactly to respond when she was bleeding in more places than she thought possible.

''Right... let's get the hell of out here, before I bleed out.''

''A-Ah, right!''

Arizona was quick to lead the still-bleeding Dorsetshire away from the bloodstained battlefield, leaving Ajax to groan by herself. For only a short few seconds before Graf Spee came rushing over, covering in blood and with tears in her eyes.

''A-Ajax...''

''Oi... don't give me that look.'' Ajax tried to smile; but it came out more like a grimace. ''Just... just do me a favour, and drag my... y'know, _legs_, over here.''

Graf Spee looked ill at the thought but nodded regardless, hastily shifting over to where Ajax's waist had been blown off from her torso – whimpering as she grabbed it and pulled it towards the legless woman; a task made twice as gross when sticky blood coated literally every inch of the ground between them.

Immediately after getting within a foot of Ajax red tendrils began to emerge from her gory stomach, the fibres slithering down and reattaching to her disconnected waist. The sadist gritted her teeth and hissed, agony crossing her visage as she was forcibly rejoined – bone, muscle, sinew and skin all rapidly regenerating and reconnecting. Even with the boost her World Ender granted her it still took over a minute, her bleeding gradually slowing as she sealed up her wounds.

''Are you...?'' Graf Spee's voice was quiet, almost daring to hope.

''Yeah... she fuckin' took out my spleen and stomach, but I'm fixing them as best I can...'' Ajax murmured tightly. ''Good thing she didn't just fuckin' blast me; she missed anything vital... then again, I guess she doesn't _need_ to aim for vitals...''

Graf Spee smiled weakly, grasping her bloodied hand and squeezing it tight. Ajax gave an equally weak smile back; both not commenting on how weak her grip was, nor how pale her skin was.

''Let's... let's get out of here...'' Ajax muttered. ''I'm not gonna die... in a damn... fucking... forest.''

''Mm...'' Graf Spee nodded. ''Wahr'rot isn't paying attention to me anymore... so I don't need to hit you again.''

''Hit me...? Hah, that's... that's one way of putting it...''

''Shush.''

''Why don't you make me-'' Ajax was silenced as Graf Spee did just that – leaning down and kissing her bloodstained lips deeply, dragging the kiss out for several long seconds before breaking it off. ''...wow. Since when... did you get so good, at kissing?''

''Hush.''

This time Ajax did, the two cruisers slowly making their way away from the ruined battlefield.

X-x-X

Cleveland was worried.

This, in itself, was not surprising. She was quite literally leading her sisters into what could be their final battle; duelling a monstrous woman who had solidified herself as one of the most frightening individuals in their entire history, rivalling Queen Elizabeth's at the height of the war. A woman who had been terrifying _before _she got the literal backing of a _god._

Yet, the thought of charging into battle one last time also brought her a strange comfort. She had settled most her debts; spoken to all those she could, set aside any grudges they had with her and been forgiven for all the little mistakes she made. She wasn't perfect; she had a few folks who she wasn't friendly with, but she tried her best to mend those bridges while she had the time left. Nearly dying alongside Montpelier had taught her the value of dying with no regrets.

''You good?''

Cleveland glanced aside, smiling at Montpelier – her sister's visage stoic but clearly concerned. Ever since they had awoken their shared Gift they had grown closer, not least because they had spent considerable time training together; honing their Gift with the limited amount of time they had left before the big battle. That wasn't to say she viewed Columbia or Denver any less; but her bond with Montpelier was intrinsically deeper, thanks to their shared experience. It was hard for the two non-Gift users to understand what it was like to see someone literally disappear, to nearly fade out of existence.

''Yeah.'' Cleveland said with a smile, bumping shoulders with her loyal sister. ''You?''

''Mm.'' Montpelier merely bobbed her head.

The simple answer was enough to satisfy Cleveland; a cheery grin crossing her lips. She glanced back at the rest of their team; Denver, Columbia, and of course their newest addition; Juneau.

Putting two fingers into her mouth, Cleveland whistled. ''C'mon girls, we gotta pick up the pace a lil bit!''

A chorus of half-hearted smiles and light giggles answered her; the five of them beginning to speed up into a quick jog, covering ground much faster. Since she and Montpelier both wielded Gifts they formed part of the main attack force, albeit taking a roundabout path to flank Roon when they saw an opening, whilst Enterprise spearheaded the assault from the front.

Soon the sparse forest began to thin, open fields gracing her eyes as the squad of cruisers made their way across uneven ground, the effects of Enterprise's battle with Akagi and Queen Elizabeth's almighty clash with Taihou becoming easily evident – great shards of earth becoming visible in the distance, the ground beneath Cleveland's feet transforming from stable to jagged and spiky within a matter of moments.

Cleveland ran ahead of the group, controlling her breathing as she ran towards their assigned spot-

-when the hairs on her neck sharply stood up, a sensation of... _wrongness_, weighing down the air like artificial gravity.

A feeling she had felt before.

''San Diego...'' Cleveland whispered, her eyes flickering to the source of the unnatural presence – and found her target two dozen feet ahead, previously hidden by the shadows of a tree.

San Diego stood stock-still, acting like she didn't even register their presence. However her face told another story; her eyes wide open and her blue pupils a pinprick size, showing far too much of her bloodshot sclera. Due to the angle she stood her face was cast in shadow, only emphasising how bright her blue eyes were; and how her teeth shined when she smiled widely.

''Clevie...'' San Diego whispered softly, but it sounded so much louder without a wind to muffle it.

Shouts echoed behind Cleveland, her sisters all spreading out in a wide formation. They had all planned for such an encounter, but privately Cleveland hoped it never would've happened; she didn't want to fire upon the cherry-haired girl. However, if it meant protecting her sisters and all others who San Diego might attack... she would bear that burden.

''Surrender, San Diego.'' Cleveland said firmly, summoning her rigging but not aiming it. ''I don't want to have to hurt you.''

A giggle was her answer; pitch and tone changing mid-giggle. ''Aha... I can't do that, Clevie... if I surrender, then I fail... I can't fail again...''

Cleveland made to speak more; but Juneau pushed her way past, tentatively stepping towards her sister. ''S-Sandy...''

San Diego's smile wilted. ''J... Juneau?''

The petite blonde clenched her fists, looking more determined than Cleveland had ever seen before – expression quivering, but eyes hard. ''P-Please! We don't want to fight you... _I _don't want to fight you. I-I don't... I don't know what R-Roon told you, but-!''

Juneau's confidence wavered, her voice tapering off as her throat closed up – her shoulders beginning to buckle. Cleveland took the chance to rest a hand on Juneau's shoulder, gently pulling her back. Something that visibly captured San Diego's interest; her wilted smile twitching into something unnamable... but oddly reminiscent of _jealously._

''...I see...'' San Diego whispered, her rigging appearing around her in a flash. ''I guess... if I want to win, then...''

In an instant, the ground around her splintered – her _[Annihilation Zone] _activating.

''...I'll have to get rid of everyone else.''

Without missing a beat San Diego raised her guns, and fired – the resounding blast ringing through the air. Cleveland ducked but the shells weren't aimed at her; a chain of eruptions exploding to her left as Denver and Columbia were targeted. For a brief moment the blonde cruiser was worried for them, lips moving to call out to them; only for relief to fill her as she saw them leap back, nothing more than singed skin to show.

''Cleveland!'' Montpelier barked, raising her right hand in a finger-gun. ''Crescent Formation!''

It took a moment for the word to ring true in her mind, and the moment it did Cleveland shouted an affirmative, raising her left hand in a finger-gun. Golden light gathered at the tip of her finger, matching gold electricity quick to arc up towards the tiny ball of light – before with a low thrum it fired, a beam of pure gold light shooting from her fingertip and piercing cleanly through San Diego's _[Annihilation Zone]_, and cutting her shoulder.

''A-Ah?'' San Diego looked startled, blinking owlishly. ''Eh? Since when could-?''

She didn't have time to finish before Montpelier got into position – firing an identical attack from the right. This one hit more on target, piercing San Diego through her thigh and eliciting a pained yelp from the mad cruiser; snapping her out of her daze. The cherry-haired girl reacted with remarkable swiftness however; her still-smoking guns whirling around to aim at Montpelier and firing, forcing the grey-haired girl back.

Without missing a beat San Diego sprung into action, laying eyes on the still-recovering Columbia and rushing her with a look of feverish excitement. Cleveland narrowed her eyes and adjusted her aim, unleashing another laser that narrowly avoided San Diego's foot – but the beam of light successful convinced San Diego she was aiming for the wrong person. Something Cleveland found out quite quickly as San Diego spun on her heel; and lunged right for her.

_'That's it...!' _Cleveland skipped back but San Diego was relentless; a wide grin on her face even as Columbia and Denver shot at her back, their shells disintegrating before they hit the mad cruiser.

The tips of her clothes began to hiss and sizzle as San Diego neared, her skin thrumming and beginning to split open – and just as San Diego reared her arm back to swing, Cleveland suddenly dug her heel in and charged. The sudden change visibly took her opponent off-guard, San Diego's pinprick pupils expanding as she drew nearer; and rammed her turret straight into her face.

''Mnph?!'' San Diego jerked back, stumbling from the unexpected, and very hard blow.

''Now!'' Cleveland barked, raising her left hand – golden energy condensing at the tip of her finger before promptly thrumming out in a piercing laser, cutting through her target's shoulder.

An identical beam shot out from behind the cherry-haired cruiser, piercing her through her other shoulder. Neither beam managed to sever San Diego's tendons but it did succeed in startling her; a pained cry escaping her as she thrashed about, obliterating the ground beneath her feet as her Gift weighed heavier on the surrounding area; the increasing pressure forcing Cleveland to leap back before she was slowly eviscerated.

_'If we can just remove her arms from the battle, that'll make this a whole lot easier...' _Cleveland thought worriedly. _'But if she thrashes too much, we might hit her in the head... I'm not sure how that'd turn out...'_

_[Light Bringer]. _A Gift that allowed them to fire pure gold light from their hands; best used when launched from a fingertip, since it made the beam narrower and more compact; containing more power in a smaller area. Harder to hit, but so far nothing had managed to stop it once struck; like a hot knife through butter it just pierced whatever it was fired upon.

A good counter to San Diego, if they had intended to kill her. Not the best Gift when they were trying to incapacitate her, however.

Cleveland was snapped out of her thoughts as San Diego fired upon her; forcing her to leap over the rupturing explosions that blanketed the ground beneath her. Her cherry-haired adversary didn't give chase, instead she twisted and rushed Montpelier instead – forcing the stoic cruiser onto the defensive, her expression growing tight as she nimbly side-stepped, ducked and dodged San Diego's chasing hands.

With a grimace Cleveland hastily took aim with her finger, but San Diego had clearly figured out where they were aiming – deliberately throwing her weight left and right; jerking her body at awkward angles that made it dangerous to fire without risking hitting something vital. And Montpelier also realised that; leaving her unable to shoot at all as she focused her entire attention onto dodging, using her modest hand-to-hand skills to bat aside San Diego's lethal hands when they drew too close.

_'Wait...' _Cleveland had a brainwave. _'Dorsetshire managed to pierce through her aura with her shells, so bigger objects can break through...'_

Her eyes darted up to one of the spires of dislodged earth, only about a hundred metres away; easily six stories tall. Angled like a plate of rock, rough but flat... it wouldn't be hard to break the base-

-and bringing it crashing down on San Diego.

Cleveland immediately ran over to Juneau who stood away from the group, her hesitance to fight her older sister obvious – only encouraging Cleveland to give her the task. ''Juneau. Me and Montpelier will move north; you, Denver and Columbia stay here. When I give the order I want you to fire on the rock, alright?''

''A-Ah... sure? Why?''

''Just trust me.'' Cleveland gave a quick smile before hastily rushing ahead, opening fire on San Diego. ''Hey! I'm over here _Sandy!_''

San Diego twitched, twisting towards her even as the incoming shells were disintegrated. The mad cruiser's eyes briefly wavered in size; shifting from tiny pinpricks to small pea-shaped pupils, the difference so miniscule Cleveland almost missed it. Then they went back to pinpricks and the cherry-haired girl grinned, immediately rushing for her with hands outstretched, visibly intent on grabbing ahold of her.

Cleveland waited until the last moment before ducking under San Diego's arm, shooting a quick laser at her thigh. San Diego yelped and swung her arm down but Cleveland was already gone; rushing ahead with Montpelier towards the uprooted spire of rock. San Diego didn't even hesitate for a second to give chase; utterly ignoring Columbia, Denver and Juneau as she raced after the only two combatants that could reasonable harm her.

A hundred metres was covered in barely a quarter minute. Cleveland promptly skidded to a stop, raising her cannons and firing at the approaching San Diego – forcing her to slow down lest she run into the shells before they were disintegrated. Montpelier did the favour of targeting the ground in front of their adversary, blinding San Diego and slowing her further, giving time for Denver and Columbia to plan between themselves. No way they could use communications without San Diego possibly listening in, especially not from so close.

''Get behind her and fire at the rock when you can. Make it look like an accident; I'll keep her busy.'' Cleveland murmured quietly to Montpelier; not taking her eyes off the dust cloud in front of her.

''Got it.'' Was Montpelier's quiet response, eyes serious.

Not two seconds passed before the dust cloud was blown aside; the resounding blast of a cruiser's cannons preluding the golden shells that lobbed towards them. The two sisters leapt aside, letting the shells pummel the rock formation behind them and blow chunks out of it; making it rumble, but not fall.

Cleveland paid it no mind, unleashing another laser from her left index finger, the thrumming beam cutting across the distance swiftly. San Diego narrowly side-stepped it, the beam clipping her arm but little more; allowing the cruiser to shrug it off and rush in close. Montpelier manoeuvred over to the side and San Diego made to give chase; until Cleveland purposefully ran closer, forcing her attention onto the incoming blonde lest she get another turret to the face.

''N-_Nn!_'' Cleveland winced as her turret was promptly obliterated into nothing the second San Diego touched it – but doing so left both her hands free, given Cleveland time to aim her remaining turrets; and fire.

From such a close proximity San Diego's _[Annihilation Zone]_ had no effect; the shells meeting their targets not even a split-second after leaving their barrels. San Diego's shrill cry echoed through the smoke, the blast wave helping push Cleveland back before the cherry-haired cruiser could retaliate with her lethal hands.

Another cannon shot fired; multiple shells whizzing overhead and striking the rock formation behind Cleveland. The whole structure rumbled, bits of debris falling down, but it didn't tip – yet. Even from the corner of her eye Cleveland could see cracks begin to spread up it, and it would inevitably crumble on its own. But that would take time; time they didn't have.

So she'd have to make time.

''Why are you doing this, Sandy?'' Cleveland spoke, going as far as using her old compatriot's nickname. ''We're all friends, aren't we?''

''_We_... we are friends.'' San Diego's voice was heavy, the veil of smoke and dust slowly fading to reveal the cruiser's smiling visage. ''I don't care about your sisters... about the others in the Eagle Union... I only care, _about you._''

San Diego's _[Annihilation Zone]_ briefly activated full-force; blowing away the remnant smoke to reveal her mad visage, something daringly like adoration on her face. ''So if I get rid of them... we can be the best of friends_._''

Slowly San Diego held out a hand, her _[Annihilation Zone]_ deactivating. ''Please, we can be happy... _forever..._''

There was a reverence to how she spoke, an almost-dreamy undertone that made Cleveland swallow, a bead of sweat running down her forehead. She remembered the days they spent together; how bad a wreck San Diego had been following Bulker Bay. Sure it had taken months of work to help her recover from the trauma, and soon she looked as happy as ever by then-

-but as she stared into San Diego's mad eyes, she realised a part of her had never moved on from those days. Still clinging on, still afraid of being alone.

Still running from her demons.

''I...''

_K-KRRK-!_

The sound of splintering stone snapped Cleveland out of her thoughts, hearing the spire behind her begin to crack and crumble. Now was their chance.

''NOW!''

Her shout echoed – and within a second four cannon blasts lit up the forest, a multitude of shells flying overhead; and obliterating a chunk of the rock formation. Instantly the whole structure began to fall, a deafening rumble flooding the area as huge chunks of stone fell down. Cleveland didn't even get the chance to run before Montpelier was there, snatching her by the arm and using her own momentum to throw the two of them out of the spire's path-

-and the last thing Cleveland saw before the whole structure fell, was San Diego's hurt expression.

The cataclysmic, _earth-shaking _sound of collapsing stone rolled through the air like a titanic steamroller, a thick cloud of dust and debris sweeping through the surrounding area with enough force to send Cleveland tumbling coughing and spluttering. Large splinters of stone threw themselves across the battlefield with great force; skipping across the forest floor with tremendous speed and wrecking any trees they impacted, further spreading a hailstorm of stone and wood.

''K-Kuh...'' Cleveland coughed raggedly, tucking her face into her shoulder as chunks of wood and stone pelted her back; the deafening roar quietening down to a crackle of settling stone as the area stabilised.

Squinting through the smoke Cleveland slowly stumbled back to her feet, disoriented after having been launched. The fading dust in the air stung her eyes but she peered through it, finding Montpelier a scant few feet away. She didn't bother go looking for Juneau, Denver or Columbia; they were too far away when the structure collapsed, and searching in this dust would be too risky. Not when they weren't sure of San Diego's condition.

''C'mon...'' Cleveland muttered tightly, pulling Montpelier to her feet.

Ship-Girls were more resistant to damage than humans; a punch from a human against a Destroyer wouldn't do more than startle them. The same applied to debris; chunks of rock that could break a human's bones would likely only bruise a Ship-Girl. However the sheer amount of rock that had fallen... a human would be red paste; how would a cruiser like San Diego fair?

Swallowing her nerves Cleveland made her way closer to the destruction site. It was impossible to miss even with the haze in the air; a large mound of shattered rock, dirt and slabs of cracked stone. The pile was easily two stories tall and stretched farther than Cleveland could see; the greenery of the forest now replaced by a dusty beige.

''I think...'' Cleveland dared to speak, dust sandy against her tongue. ''I think we-''

_Rrrmm..._

Cleveland's voice dried up as the whole area trembled.

Another tremor rocked the area, disturbing the mound of rocks and causing a large slab of cracked stone to finally crumble – the small avalanche of rock utterly incomparable, to the booming voice that thrummed through the air.

_**Always Alone, Always Afraid**_

An ominous presence filled the air, gravity itself weighing down heavier on the blonde cruiser. A pressure she recalled the Siren Purifier mentioning. The weight of a soul transcending its limit via its connection to a Demon God.

A soul, using a _'World Ender'._

_**Denying Failure, Chasing The Impossible**_

Rocks rumbled and disintegrated, a hole slowly forming in the centre of the mound as a figure walked up into view, destroying whatever they touched.

Cleveland stared, dawning horror on her face as San Diego stared back – the right side of her face twisted into a spasming grin while the left fell into tearful despair.

_**Drowning In Oneself, Clawing At The Illusionary Walls**_

Inky-black tears ran down San Diego's bloodied cheeks, the twin streaks impossibly perfect and curving down under her chin, meeting just over her throat. The white sclera of her right eye rapidly became dyed the same inky black hue, leaving her left eye untainted.

_**Screaming, Wailing, Crying For Salvation**_

Black metal shackles appeared around her wrists, thick and visibly heavy – with long black chains dangling from the cuffs. They rattled incessantly as the gravity increased, objects beginning to levitate as the gravity twisted, space itself rent apart around San Diego's blurring visage.

_**But Nobody Came.**_

San Diego's visage twisted, and for the briefest of moments – Cleveland saw her lips move.

_Help me._

Then her face went unnaturally blank, muscles going slack – and her toneless voice pierced the air.

_**''World Ender: Apollyon.''**_

[END]

* * *

**A/N: San Diego is the tragic figure of this fic. Summoned at perhaps the worst time possible, forced to fight in one of their worst battles and then getting ridiculed by her stressed-out colleagues when she messed up due to inexperience. Then by the time everyone was in a good enough state to help her, she was already too broken - and the one girl who she loved obsessively was oblivious and she didn't have the courage to confess to. Especially when she's tried to kill said girl multiple times full yandere style and her soul is torn between two personas. I almost want to write a little mini-series of Sandy and Cleveland, dating and such. Perhaps one day.**

**Ajax also got blown in half, though unlike Atago she has the regeneration to survive it, however barely. Though why did her and Sandy only have one eye turn black, I wonder~?**

**See you all next time in Chapter 27: Götterdämmerung~  
(No preview this time).**


	27. Chapter 27: Götterdämmerung

**A/N: So, bit of a story this time. Originally I was going to delay this chapter for another week since it was going to be so long – roughly 13k-15k – but, since I left the Sandy fight on a big cliffhanger and I didn't want people to wait nearly 2 weeks for it, I decided to cut this chapter into two parts.**

**That, and the fact my arm (or shoulder, I should say since it's progressed further up my body by this point) has been giving me significant trouble the last week since I overexerted myself a bit too much, so it's been a bit difficult to do my regular 1-fic-a-day and work on Whispers of Saturn, along with the other projects I'm tinkering with.**

**Apologies for the shorter chapter, but please enjoy regardless~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 27: Götterdämmerung**

When a person pondered about the nature of duality; of dual personas, they envisioned it in the traditional sense. A good persona, and a bad persona. Good and evil.

It was a natural reaction. It was much easier to side with someone who had intentions you knew and their righteousness true. Sure, one man's evil was another's good, but as long as you were with the 'good', that was all that mattered. You were doing right by your own morals. But when things involved shades of grey; when morality became muddy and indecipherable – things became messy.

'San Diego' and 'Sandy' – two personas born from a soul violently ripped apart and stitched back together. Twin personas that shouldn't exist, just like how a soul shouldn't be able to survive being ripped apart. Only by divine intervention, by _Animaus'_ intervention, was their shattered soul put back together before it could be extinguished into the void. Akin to how a doctor could bring a patient back even after their heart temporarily stopped, so too could a god fix such an impossible wound.

Neither persona represented either good nor evil. One was bathed in despair, the other in desperation. One sought their objective even if it meant committing global genocide, the other would rather crawl and beg for a modicum of their objective. Both capable of independent thought but sharing the same patchworked soul. Both wanting the same thing – one who was willing to do whatever it took, and the other who wasn't willing to sacrifice a thing. Dynamic opposites in one regard, yet identical in others.

''This wasn't how it was supposed to go...''

San Diego stared at the black sky overhead, her arms no longer chained – allowing her to kneel freely on the black ocean that quivered beneath her, something unholy slithering beneath the waves and generating faint currents. She didn't dare look down to see what it was. She had a pretty good idea anyway.

Sandy stood a few feet away, also looking at the black sky overhead. Both personalities existed, yet something else controlled their body. Animaus. The deity shouldn't have intervened – shouldn't even care about them, not when Roon was nearing her endgame. Oh they knew her endgame, they knew it well. The Ironblood woman saw them so beneath her she didn't even mind whispering her plan to the Commander in their presence, seeing them as nothing but an out-of-it brat that didn't think coherently until given an order. For once, their poor reputation worked to their benefit.

''You promised me...'' San Diego murmured, gazing at Sandy. She wanted to be angry, to be hurt-

-but she just felt tired. So very, very tired.

''...this shouldn't have happened...'' Sandy said again, shaking her head. ''Our World Ender... it was supposed to bring us together, to make us whole again, but...''

But Animaus decided to intervene.

In hindsight, it made sense. They were the deity's servant; and the amount of damage the falling pile of rock had caused was considerable. Had they not blasted their Gift to maximum at the last second most of their bones would've undoubtedly been crushed to dust from the sheer force. It was unavoidable that Animaus took notice of their near-death, even if the deity was supposed to be busy penetrating the dimensional barrier.

However, what truly roused the deity's attention wasn't their imminent death. Rather, it was the ones responsible. Cleveland – and Montpelier. Even though San Diego didn't physically see Animaus, she could _feel_ its emotions. Its hunger, its madness; its ravenous, almost feral desire to eliminate the two before they became a greater threat. Columbia, Denver and Juneau didn't even register to the deity, as if they were so far beneath it that it couldn't see them. As if only Montpelier and Cleveland possessed the power to threaten it.

A feat that very, very few in this world had ever achieved. Not even San Diego herself was worthy of such unsettlingly direct attention, nor was Atago, Ajax – not even _Taihou._ That in itself spoke of how rare such a feat was.

It also spoke of the level Animaus was willing to go to, to get rid of the threat it perceived.

If Animaus was to go after Cleveland... the outcome would be obvious. Even if the deity was limited by San Diego's body, it was still a force that Cleveland and her sisters would be helpless to fight against. It was a small mercy that their frantic resistance stopped the deity from using their World Ender to its full potential, otherwise the entire forest would've been crushed beneath a mile-wide _[Annihilation Zone]_ effect.

Slowly San Diego raised her head, staring at Sandy as her other-half stared right back, the air utterly motionless between them. Their eyes met, black sclera meeting white.

Sandy held out a hand and San Diego grabbed it, clasping it in her own as she stood – and for the first time in ages, determination burned deep in their eyes.

And in perfect unison, they spoke.

''_Nobody hurts our Cleveland._''

X-x-X

The forest air was utterly silent. Not a peep from a rodent, nor a tweet from a bird, was to be heard.

Cleveland stared in open-mouthed terror, an unimaginable weight freezing her in place as if gravity had been directly centred around her, pinning her feet to the floor. San Diego stared back at her with emotionless eyes, the mad cruiser's gaze so unspeakably potent that it rendered Cleveland barely able to even _breathe._

_'What... what is this...?'_ Cleveland thought in silent fear, tremors twitching through her body. _'This... why...?'_

Her mind reached its conclusion swiftly, and dawning horror crept through her soul as she realised the eyes staring at her were no longer those of San Diego – but of _Animaus _itself.

''Y...'' Cleveland found her voice, no matter how faint it was. ''You're not... San Diego...''

San Diego stared at her blankly – before she raised her hand. Something in her open palm twisted, like the air itself bent and warped against its will; before the possessed cruiser jerked her wrist out like it was throwing a ball.

Cleveland's instincts _screamed _a warning and she acted on them, stumbling to the side – and narrowly avoiding the indecipherable sensation of primal _danger_ that shot past her. Not a moment later a hauntingly familiar imploding sound echoed behind her, instinctively making Cleveland glance behind herself, her eyes widening as she found a small crater. Like something had hit it.

Shivers abruptly lanced through her, and Cleveland realised her fatal mistake – she took eyes off her opponent. Her head snapped around and she gazed ahead, her pupils dilating as she found San Diego not two feet away, mismatched sclera piercing into hers. She hadn't even made a sound as she approached, moving so fast the dust beneath her feet hadn't settled.

_'S-Shit!'_

Cleveland threw herself aside with a gasp of effort, avoiding the grasping hand that went for her throat. Despite her speedy approach San Diego didn't pursue Cleveland as she scrambled back, merely tilting her head with an ominously empty expression, her fingers twitching around the space where the blonde's neck had been. As if it took the deity a second to register the lack of neck it lowered its hand slowly, twisting around to face Cleveland.

Silent as a mouse San Diego raised her right hand, palm open – and something warped inside it. From a closer distance Cleveland could make it out; a vague, blurring force that congregated in San Diego's hand – like a concentrated, throwable version of her _[Annihilation Zone]_.

''...what...'' Cleveland swallowed uneasily, raising her cannons. ''What did you do with San Diego?''

The possessed cruiser tilted her head, expression unmoving – before her jaw rolled, and an unnamable sound contorted off her tongue. An ear-grating, choked shriek that failed to convey the deity's language, as if its words were so primordial they couldn't be spoken with mortal tongues; twisting San Diego's vocal cords as it tried and failed to speak through its host.

Cleveland shivered, desperately ignoring the piercing feeling of danger that permeated through her very being – her soul telling her this wasn't a foe she could fight. That the marionette standing across from her was on a level of existence so many leagues above her it was like comparing an ant to an skyscraper. However, even if it meant risking death or worse-

-she wouldn't abandon San Diego to this thing.

_BOOM!_

Her cannons fired with a resounding boom, multiple gold shells screeching across the distance – but San Diego remained unfazed, merely jerking her wrist and lobbing lethally-precise orbs of destruction at the incoming shells, detonating them mid-flight. Cleveland grimaced but shifted onto her left foot, raising her left hand and extending her index finger, gathering light at her fingertip.

Suddenly San Diego jerked to action, dust kicking off the ground as she crossed the distance in a single _second._ Cleveland was unprepared for the near-godly speed, red eyes going wide as a clawing hand raced to grab her face. Gravity crushed down on her intensely as San Diego's Gift began cutting her skin with mere proximity, the blonde left petrified as she gazed into San Diego's unfeeling eyes, her face set in unnatural stone as her hand drew closer and closer.

Just as the skin-tearing gravity around her reached its apex, as San Diego's fingers ghosted over her cheeks – the possessed cruiser abruptly threw herself aside, avoiding the golden beam that screamed from behind, narrowly avoiding piercing San Diego through the head.

''Cleveland!'' Montpelier barked, snapping Cleveland out of her paralysis.

The blonde shuddered and gave herself a forceful shake of the head, refocusing her attention on San Diego as the cruiser skipped to a stop, back facing them. Even though the cherry-haired girl wasn't looking at them Cleveland wasn't foolish enough to think she wasn't focused on them – there was a strange, omnipresent feeling of _attention_ in the air, as if Animaus didn't need eyes to know where they were.

''What do we do?'' Montpelier rushed up to her side; enough space between them to dodge if needed.

Cleveland didn't know. She honestly, truly didn't know. Fighting San Diego was one thing – but a _god?_ There was no contest, and she knew it. The moment either of them got touched anywhere remotely vital, it was game over. Combined with the deity's transcendental speed, it felt so hopeless to even try resist. But at the same time, surrendering would mean giving up on San Diego.

Therefore...

''Send the others away.''

''...are you sure?'' Montpelier's voice was quiet, but not unsure. She clearly understood that Columbia, Denver and Juneau would be no use here. At best, they would be a distraction – and if San Diego got her hands on them, they'd die. No contest.

''Mm.'' Cleveland clenched her fists, glaring at San Diego's back. ''It's just gonna be you and me.''

''...don't do anything stupid, okay?''

Cleveland huffed a short, rueful smile. ''Shouldn't I be telling _you _that?''

Montpelier's lips twitched up into a faint smile before her expression became tight once more; her hand flying to her ear as she radioed for the others to leave. Cleveland didn't bother to listen in, focusing instead on San Diego as the possessed cruiser slowly turned to face them. She tilted her head once, almost inquisitive-

-and then with an unnatural jerk she was lunging at them with divine speed.

Cleveland narrowly ducked under the hand grasping for her face, twisting and firing her cannons at San Diego's side as Montpelier did the same. Blood spurted and flesh was rent apart but San Diego didn't even twitch, expression unmoving as she twisted towards Montpelier – and threw her palm out. Near-invisible energy gathered in a single second before throwing itself out, shooting across the distance and imploding against a half-collapsed tree behind the jumping Montpelier.

Without hesitation Cleveland fired her _[Light Bringer]_, unleashing a thin but piercing beam of gold light at San Diego's back. The possessed cruiser twisted her body to avoid it but wasn't fast enough, earning a deep hole through the top of her shoulder. For a brief moment life flickered in her eyes but it was gone in the next instant, lasting so briefly Cleveland doubted if it even existed.

_'C'mon Sandy...' _Cleveland thought grimly, leaping back to avoid the hand that swept for her neck. _'I know you're still in there!'_

Her feet had barely touched the ground before San Diego was upon her, face mere inches away. Another flicker in her mismatched eyes – and the hand racing for Cleveland's heart suddenly jerked aside, barely brushing past her shoulder instead. Cleveland didn't question it; hastily leaping back and firing her guns again, using the explosive force to put even more distance between them.

Not that it did any good. San Diego paused for only a moment before jerking her wrist, lobbing another near-invisible orb of pure eradication. Sweat ran down Cleveland's head as she dodged, feeling more than seeing the orb whiz past and implode a tree somewhere behind her – but she had learned her mistake from the first time and didn't look back to check, instead raising her left hand; and unleashing another fine gold laser.

''Pincer!'' Cleveland barked.

The word held no meaning to the possessed San Diego; the cruiser tilting out of the way of the incoming laser – and was utterly unprepared for a second laser to pierce through her thigh. San Diego stumbled, and Cleveland grinned as she realised the tendon must've been cut; forcing the possessed cruiser to lean on her left leg instead.

However any elation she felt died a swift death as San Diego lunged once more – her speed barely affected. Even with a useless leg she still moved with incomparable speed, the slow in her steps too minor for either Montpelier or Cleveland to take advantage of. The mad cruiser went straight for Montpelier, forcing the grey-haired girl on the defensive; a tight expression clouding Montpelier's face as she desperately ducked and dodged orbs of pure obliteration or grasping hands, each one missing by smaller and smaller margins.

_BOOM!_

San Diego reacted a moment too late to dodge the incoming shells; her body jerking forwards as all four shells hit their mark, exploding across her back. Even as blood dribbled down her back the cruiser looked remarkably unfazed, slowly twisting to face the offending blonde that dared shoot at it.

_'I see.' _Cleveland thought resolutely, a small bundle of confidence burning in her chest. _'She can't throw those orbs and maintain the strength of her area field at the same time... fatal offence, or destructive defence.'_

It was a small thing. Both abilities were lethal – but the knowledge they didn't need to face both at once, brought her some modicum of confidence.

At that moment, still privately basking in her renewed hope, Cleveland saw it. The flicker of life in San Diego's eyes; her pupils quivering as if she was fighting to reassert control, to push out the deity that controlled her. However Animaus was a _god_; and even if San Diego was the owner of her soul, the presence of the God of Madness was simply too much to overpower with mere willpower.

Cleveland, however, clung to that shred of hope.

''Keep at it, Sandy!'' The blonde shouted, raising her left hand once more. ''I know you can do it!''

San Diego twitched, her face twisting in what almost looked like vague irritation – before she lunged. She didn't run, but merely skipped across the forest floor and closed the distance in a single moment. Cleveland reacted swiftly, her Gift thrumming across the increasingly-meagre distance and piercing San Diego through the shoulder, making her right arm go slack but failing to slow her down for even a second.

The mad cruiser's remaining hand went for her face but diverted at the last second, her muscles fighting against themselves and grasping at air instead; giving Cleveland the time to side-step. However she didn't get the chance to fire her cannons before the crushing weight of San Diego's _[Annihilation Zone]_ fell upon her, eliciting a startled grunt from the blonde girl before she retreated with haste.

''You can do it Sandy...'' Cleveland kept talking even as her heart palpitated strongly in her chest. ''I believe in you...!''

There; another downwards twitch of the mouth and brow, this time something approaching immense displeasure. At the same time the cruiser's pupils altered in size, expanding as they fought to return to their natural size.

San Diego took a step closer to her, expression becoming increasing irritated – when her left hand flew up and grabbed at her face, yanking her own head aside. A terrible, ragged gargle twisted from San Diego's throat as Animaus spoke with her mortal tongue, thrashing her head left and right as she fought to control her possessed body. Cleveland was about to exploit it but San Diego reacted first; throwing a near-invisible blast of annihilation at her.

Cleveland narrowly stumbled back just in time to avoid it, the ground in front of her imploding with such force she fell onto her back with a startled gasp, the air knocked out of her lungs for a dangerous, _dangerous_ second.

_'C-Crap-!'_ Cleveland panicked as San Diego stumbled closer, visibly fighting herself-

-until a pair of arms wrapped around the possessed cruiser from behind.

For a moment, it was like time froze. San Diego's destructive zone suddenly cut itself off, and her face twisted, fighting between irritation and panic. And as Cleveland shifted her gaze past San Diego's cherry-coloured hair, she found a frighteningly familiar head of pale blonde hair behind the mad cruiser.

''I'm sorry...'' Juneau whispered, squeezing San Diego tight. ''I'm sorry... I always knew, but I never helped you... I was scared, but I know now... that I was being selfish. I guess... I'm just a selfish person. So that's why...''

She squeezed San Diego tighter – and the skin on her pale arms _cracked_, bright light piercing through her skin.

''...if I can be selfless just once... I'll stop you from hurting our friends.''

Tears ran down Juneau's visage, visible even through the hair clinging to her wet face – cracks spreading across her visage further. Blinding white-gold light emanated from her very eyes, more of it piercing through her cracked skin and pores. And in that moment, San Diego's jaw moved.

''Jun... eau...?''

Juneau squeezed tighter. ''Atalanta and I... _we'll wait for you._''

Then, like a ghostly whisper – the mousy blonde cruiser whispered her final words.

''_[Martyrdom]._''

_KK-REEEE~!_

A brilliant flash of blinding light screeched into existence, blossoming out like a towering column of holy fire that shrieked into the sky, splitting the clouds apart with its intensity. The calamitous roar of power engulfed the the surrounding area yet did it no harm – instead it began to heal; repairing the ruptured ground to its natural state and undoing the annihilation wrought upon it.

Cleveland was no exception; eyes open and unable to see anything by roaring white-gold light, yet completely unharmed by the flame-like energy that writhed and wrestled past her. All her wounds closed shut and she felt more rejuvenated than she had in weeks, every ounce of fatigue fleeing her body as she was healed to prime condition. And just like a martyrdom, it fought to save those it wished to protect... and destroy those it opposed.

A fact Cleveland soon found out as the pillar of flaming light waned, transforming into numerous wisps that fluttered through the sky. The entire area had been restored back to perfect condition – but the possessed cruiser, had been dealt the opposite. Blood soaked through San Diego's clothes in liberal quantities, dribbling down her skin and staining it a sticky red. Even though no source of the blood could be seen the damage went deeper than skin and bone; the cruiser's very soul harmed by the desperate last attempt of her sister.

''A... Ah...'' San Diego twitched; her voice no longer contorted by the deity possessing her. ''J... Juneau...?''

Juneau was nowhere to be seen. The reason why was uncomfortably obvious.

San Diego fell to her knees, coughing raggedly. ''Juneau... where are... where are you...?''

Cleveland glanced away, her heart twisting at the sorrowful sight. Tentatively she pushed herself up and carefully approached the increasingly-frantic cruiser, unsure whether Animaus still held any sway over San Diego. However, whether due to the effect of Juneau's Gift or the sheer potency of it, Animaus' presence seems to have disappeared.

''Sandy...''

San Diego looked up at her, tears gathering in her eyes – her voice a quiet whisper. ''...she's gone, isn't she...?''

Cleveland didn't have the heart to speak; but her silence spoke just as well. San Diego's shoulders buckled and she let out a stifled whimper that bordered on a sob, as she once more saw another person die by her hand – this time, her own sister.

''...d-do it...'' San Diego sniffed, clutching at the perfect grass beneath her knees.

''Huh...?'' Cleveland made a confused sound.

The cherry-haired cruiser looked up, mismatched eyes growing wet with trickling tears. ''S-Shoot me...''

In an instant Cleveland understood what her former comrade was asking, her eyes widening before she viciously shook her head. ''Wha- no! I won't-!''

The blonde cruiser couldn't speak another word before San Diego clutched at her head with her one remaining arm, a quivering whimper escaping her bloodied lips. ''P-Please... I feel it... i-it's coming back... it wants me to hurt you... I don't... ahh... i-it hurts...!''

San Diego's whimpers morphed into terrified pleads, her remaining functioning hand pulling on her hair as she tried desperately to hold onto her sanity – her wide eyes conveying the terror she felt as Animaus began reasserting its hold on her. Both Cleveland and San Diego knew what would happen if it did. The chances of San Diego resisting a second time was nil. That left only one choice.

Clenching her teeth San Diego pushed herself up to her feet – and lunged at Cleveland.

Dust fluttered as she kicked off the ground, left arm outstretched towards the blonde as if to grab her – and the darkening skies reflected off her airborne tears. Time seemed to slow, the mechanical whirling of machinery sounding oh so loud in the stilted silence.

_**BOOM!**_

Cleveland's cannons fired with a hollow, deafening blast. All fours shells hit their mark, erupting across San Diego's unguarded chest, no Gift protecting it. Skin and bone was rent asunder but San Diego's momentum carried her forwards – crashing her into Cleveland. The blonde cruiser stumbled back but wrapped her arms around the bleeding girl, holding her in an iron grip.

''I've got you, Sandy.'' Cleveland whispered tightly, one hand resting on the back of San Diego's head. ''I've got you.''

A pained wheeze was her answer; a wad of wet blood landing on her shoulder when San Diego coughed. With visible trembles the cherry-haired girl snaked her remaining arm around Cleveland, her wheezes interrupted only by ragged coughs or whimpers of pain.

''I-It hurts...'' San Diego wheezed, her weak fingers clawing at the back of Cleveland's cape, holding onto it. ''But... I'm k-kinda happy... aha...''

Cleveland swallowed and held onto San Diego tighter, something hot stinging at her eyes. Blood stuck to her hand and stained her front, the profuse amount escaping the formerly-mad cruiser too much for even Vestal to fix. But Cleveland was a person of hope; and even if she had to be a liar, she would cling onto hope until her last breath.

''Just hold on Sandy, we'll get you to Vestal and...'' Cleveland squeezed her comrade – her _friend _tighter. ''We'll all head home soon.''

A wispy laugh tickled her ear. ''Ahh... I'm glad... hey, Cleveland...?''

''Yeah?'' Cleveland's tone was soft, hiding the tremor within it.

''When we get back...'' San Diego's cheek brushed against hers. ''Can we... go to the city again? Just... just the two of us...?''

Cleveland nodded before the cherry-haired girl had even finished. ''Of course... of course we can.''

San Diego's numbing fingers slid down her back. ''And to... the ice cream... parlour...?''

''Definitely.'' The blonde's throat clogged up, stinging-hot tears running down her cheeks. ''You can have as much ice cream as you like.''

''...even with sprinkles?''

''E-Even with sprinkles.'' Cleveland couldn't hide the quiver in her voice any longer. ''My treat.''

San Diego made a happy sound that came off more tired than anything else, like a sleepy child trying to stay awake. The thought only made Cleveland tremble, clutching onto San Diego with both arms and hugging her for dear life – as if by holding her she could keep her alive; keep her promising words. The thick pool of blood beneath her disagreed.

Silence weighed heavily, the cherry-haired girl's movements slowing down as she bled out. From over her shoulder Cleveland could see her sisters gathering around her; Montpelier saddened, Columbia looking aside, and Denver crying silent tears. She tried to be strong for them, to be the big sister she was supposed to be – but when holding her dying friend... such a thing was impossible.

''Ahh... it's getting cold...'' San Diego quietly noted, lolling her head against Cleveland's. ''Cold... so cold...''

Cleveland shuddered, hugging her so tight she was worried she'd hurt her fellow cruiser. San Diego was too far gone to feel pain, however.

''Mm...Cleveland...?''

''I'm still here Sandy. I'm here.''

Something wet trickled down onto Cleveland's shoulder. It wasn't blood. ''I never... got to tell you... but... thank you... for always... being there...''

''D-Don't mention it...'' Cleveland sniffled, refusing to acknowledge the hot tears that ran down her cheeks. ''We're friends... we always will be. I promise.''

''...Mm...'' San Diego laid her head against her shoulder, her grip slackening. ''Then... when I... wake up... let's... go on... that date... m'kay...?''

Cleveland squeezed tight, and whispered in a soft, trembling voice. ''Yes... yes, we will...''

San Diego smiled serenely, and for the first time in her life – she felt completely at peace.

''I'm... happy...''

Her faint, whispering words drifted through the air as San Diego exhaled her final breath – and then finally went still.

The moment she realised that, Cleveland broke – falling to her knees and breaking down into wailing sobs as she held onto the smiling girl in her grip, her serene expression unfading even in death.

X-x-X

_'Bismarck... Graf Spee... Jean Bart... even Prinz Eugen...'_

Graf Zeppelin's brows furrowed, her expression crumpling as another wave of pain crept over her skin like a vile parasite, the agony so brief yet so intense she couldn't breathe during it. The plane beneath her trembled dangerously and she hastily reoriented herself, clutching onto the aircraft beneath her as she flew straight for Roon's location.

One by one her allies fell, and as they did the red veins across her skin – which she oh-so-affectionately named the _Red Death_ – grew in intensity, the pain amplifying multiple times over to her and Z46. The side-effect of such raw agony was that it made flying a difficult task, especially when one had nothing to do but stare at the scenery passing below. Compared to her comrades, Graf Zeppelin would reach her target first. Had she not crashed twice already, prompting her to summon another plane and get it airborne.

''Mn...'' Graf Zeppelin's expression tightened at the thought, her pride as an Ironblood stung by the laughable failure – crashing a plane because of some pain? Absurd.

Bismarck falling had been a surprise. Graf Zeppelin had sensed her wage battle against Hood through her connection with Wahr'rot, and it was an impressive, but inevitable battle. Hood was strong, but Bismarck was stronger. A fact once true, twice proven. However the carrier hadn't expected Bismarck to find and attack Atago, and subsequently eliminate her too after some time; though it was not without a cost, as even though she still stood, it was clear she was gravely weakened. Weakened enough that Wahr'rot took its power away, and focused its attention on the others.

Graf Spee's fight wasn't too surprising on the other hand; while she was stronger than many, she was ultimately weak compared to the likes of Bismarck. The same went for Prinz Eugen – as tenacious as the silver-tongued woman was, she had yet to awaken a Gift, and fell prey to multiple Ship-Girls under Helios' banner. The only mercy was that she still lived, albeit defeated and probably feeling quite bitter about it.

Jean Bart, though...

_'What is she up to...?' _Graf Zeppelin gazed out to the east with a deep frown, sensing more than seeing Jean Bart in the distance.

Washington was still alive and kicking, yet the two were no longer fighting – instead they were moving together towards Roon's location. At the same time the carrier could feel that Wahr'rot wasn't giving the Vichya woman power any more, which meant she must've been defeated to the point of being unable to fight... yet, something about the whole situation made Graf Zeppelin frown, something just not clicking right in her head.

_'It's almost like she...'_

The carrier didn't get to finish that thought before she detected multiple presences beneath her. She made the mistake of glancing down, spotting multiple Destroyers running ahead, barely noticing her presence.

In an instant the pain she felt transmorphed into inhuman bloodlust as Wahr'rot penetrated her mind, demanding her to _fight fight fight. _A chaotic symphony that played in her head with maddening intensity, shredding her sanity as it beckoned her to follow its godly whim – and for all her willpower Graf Zeppelin was helpless to stop the fighter squadron behind her curving down, their engines shrieking as they took aim with their machine guns.

They never reached their targets. Before her Stukas could fire multiple enemy fighters roared out from the treeline to her west, their guns opening fire with a blistering belt of bullets – the rattling shells utterly cutting apart the descending fighters and reducing them to flaming debris.

Graf Zeppelin watched the falling debris crash down into the forest canopy – before shifting her gaze west, locking onto a sole white figure standing amidst a modest clearing. Illustrious.

_'You...' _Graf Zeppelin twisted her plane around sharply, soaring straight for the white-haired woman.

In a matter of seconds she neared, allowing the carrier to hop off her plane and de-summon it, letting it fade into smoky wisps overhead. Graf Zeppelin's shoes hit the forest floor and she slowed to a stop, her eyes locked solely onto the woman waiting for her across the clearing, a slight smile on her gentle face.

''You were waiting for me.'' It wasn't a question.

Illustrious dipped her head. ''Indeed. I anticipated you would pass over the forest on your way to Saffrona.''

''Hn.'' Graf Zeppelin grunted in slight annoyance, vaguely recalling a time she told Illustrious her preference for using forests for cover. She never thought such a piece of information would come back to bite her.

Silence fell upon the clearing briefly, a faint breeze blowing in the quiet. Graf Zeppelin shifted, her eyes narrowing as she realised her prior bloodlust wasn't as potent as before – oh it was still there, but now it was more tame, more cautiously ravenous. Like a hungry beast that salivated for prey, but knew not to get ahead of itself; such a feeling bubbled inside her heart. As if her soul was telling her Illustrious was too strong to blindly ignore.

On some level she already knew that. But having her own soul resonate with such a thought brought her some measure of confidence.

''Roon is our common enemy.'' Graf Zeppelin broke the tense silence, tone even. ''Fighting me only deprives your allies of two possible fighters.''

Illustrious tipped her head to the side, adjusting her hat. ''I took that fact into consideration days before. However, I feel it my personal duty to punish you for abandoning your comrades back at the base.''

''Is that so?''

''Indeed it is.''

A beat.

''...such hapless naivety.''

Illustrious smiled slightly, her delicate expression shaded by her hat. ''Truth be told, I do not wish for us to fight... however, after interrupting you then, it's clear to me that something must've happened to compel you attack defenceless Destroyers.''

Graf Zeppelin twitched, feeling Wahr'rot begin to stir its attention towards her; the deity's attention awakening the Red Death's painful power. ''...Wahr'rot's doing. The creature demands I fight, regardless of the opponent's strength.''

''So you are not in full control of yourself.''

Graf Zeppelin's lips formed a thin line. ''...no. I am now a puppet of the accursed god.''

Illustrious merely hummed, her shadow warping behind her. ''Then that gives me but one more reason to take you down, before you can harm my allies.''

The Ironblood woman tilted her head, raising her free hand up – palm facing down. ''_Come to me, Black Dog of Rhodann._''

The shadows beneath Graf Zeppelin expanded, surging up to meet her palm but falling just short of reaching it; instead coalescing into a blob of darkness. The mystical blackness warped and twisted in on itself, rapidly morphing into the familiar three-headed dog beast. The black-furred beast threw its middle head back and howled, its demure size steadily increasing as it absorbed more of Graf Zeppelin's power, causing the other two heads to let out similar howls.

Only once the hellish beast's heads were at waist-level with the carrier did Graf Zeppelin stop, instead swinging her arm out. ''_Join me in flight, Corvus._''

Mystical black matter gathered just above her extended arm, rapidly morphing into the familiar crow-esque beast that was Corvus – the winged beast letting out a shrill caw as it was finally summoned after days of inactivity. It too evolved in size, swelling up and up until it was larger than any natural bird on the planet, its intimidating crimson eyes holding a wicked intelligence to it. An intelligence that only grew as Graf Zeppelin increased her own power.

Illustrious tipped her hat back, smiling tightly as the shadows beneath her spread out – defying physics as they engulfed the ground around her in a wide circle. Both women stared at one another, waiting patiently for the other to make their move. They both knew who would do it; it was inevitable.

''Go.''

With that single word, the Black Dog of Rhodann let out a treble howl and charged, covering the distance with supernatural speed and outclassing any living dog. Illustrious was more than ready however – a wall of pure darkness shooting out of the ground in a heartbeat. Rhodann collided with it head-first, yelping as it rolled onto its side; and hastily leapt back to avoid the numerous shadow spears that shot out of the ground.

At the same time Corvus let out a loud caw, taking to the skies. The enlarged bird ascended high before diving back down, but the shadow wall merely curved up and around Illustrious, forming a partial dome that forced Corvus to abate its path – a pained caw escaping the beast when multiple needle-sized shadows shot out and pierced its legs as it flew back up.

The shadows around Illustrious parted, revealing the woman's slight smile, her eyes hidden beneath her hat. ''It seems your summons have grown quite strong...''

Illustrious tipped her head back, her eyes gaining a wicked gleam. ''But so have I.''

_-!_

Graf Zeppelin sensed the danger before she saw it – hastily kicking off the dirt and avoiding the lance of darkness that shot out of her own shadow. Her eyes widened, recalling the many times Illustrious attempted such a feat but failed due to being too far away to manipulate it. Only now she seemed to have bypassed that limitation.

_'...it seems I've underestimated her a touch.'_

Graf Zeppelin's eyes hardened and she commanded her beasts to attack once more. They did so with unified howls, their determination mirroring her own as both lunged for Illustrious at once. However the white-clothed carrier easily held them back; a dozen spears of shadow shooting up from behind her and forcing Corvus to abate its path lest it be impaled. A similar wall of shadow spears lunged out at Rhodann but the dog nimbly dodged them, its right head rearing back – before unleashing a breath of molten amber fire.

Illustrious' eyes widened a touch and she quickly mustered a wall of darkness between them. The orange flame warred against the shadow wall for all of four seconds before the shadows seemed to 'melt', holes forming in the wall before it collapsed all together, unable to maintain itself. However it did its job of halting Rhodann's fire breath, and gave Illustrious the time to counter-attack – swinging her arm out and summoning a multitude of shadow lances.

Alas, Illustrious didn't have eyes in the back of her head – and thus failed to see the incoming projectiles until the last moment.

''N-Nn?!'' The white-haired carrier gasped as multiple razor-sharp feathers pierced her shoulders – jerking her torso forwards from the force. ''W-What did...?!''

Illustrious swept her gaze up, her eyes hardening as she found Corvus circling overhead, missing a few feathers until they magically regenerated. From so high up it would be hard for the carrier to hit it with her shadow spears, and the bird likely sensed that – the intelligent gleam in its eyes betraying its intent.

''Impressive...'' Illustrious breathed, shifting her gaze ahead – and taking a step forth.

In an instant a thick shadow streaked across the ground in front of the carrier, the unnatural darkness forming a near-perfect line towards the Ironblood carrier. Graf Zeppelin grimaced and tried to dodge but the line merely changed angle and chased after her. She kicked off the ground in time to avoid the large spear that silently shot out of the darkness, but wasn't prepared for the numerous smaller spears that in turn shot out of the dark spear – a grunt escaping her as the razor-sharp darkness cut multiple gashes across her body, shredding any cloth it touched.

Her boots touched the ground but she had no time to breathe; immediately kicking off the ground again as another spear of shadow erupted out. Mentally she commanded Rhodann and Corvus to take some of the heat off her and distract Illustrious but the white-haired carrier was relentless; her shadows following with pinpoint accuracy and repeatedly scoring shallow but numerous cuts, causing thin rivers of blood to run down Graf Zeppelin's skin.

''Tch...!'' Graf Zeppelin grimaced tightly as one shadow spear narrowly avoided hitting her tendon; a very dangerous target in a game of mobility. ''Corvus!''

With a resounding caw her crow-like familiar dove down. It landed on her shoulder and she hastily pumped it full of her power, immediately causing the beast to let out a loud war-cry, its size ballooning up even more until it was the size of one of her Stuka planes. She landed on the ground and it took off, curving around swiftly and flying low – giving Graf Zeppelin the time to jump and land on its back, taking off to the skies on her newfound mount.

Illustrious' eyes shined with grim mirth. ''Not so fast~''

The carrier swung her arm out – immediately summoning a _huge _spear of darkness so black it almost looked solid, silently shooting up towards the Ironblood woman. Corvus masterfully ducked under the spear but countless smaller spears chased after them, zig-zagging through the air towards them. That in itself wasn't enough to trouble Graf Zeppelin, however when Illustrious repeated the technique and summoning multiple more huge spears, flying suddenly became a lot more confined.

''Nn-!'' The Ironblood woman grunted as multiple small barbs managed to cut her cheek as she flew past, prompting her to duck lower.

Rhodann however wasn't idle – constantly harassing Illustrious and posing enough of a threat that the carrier couldn't ignore him. While Illustrious had the advantage of summoning barriers to hold him back, she wasn't the best close-quarters fighter; if anything she could be considered one of the worse hand-to-hand fighters out there. If Rhodann managed to get in close...

''Hmph... I suppose you two wouldn't be enough to handle her...'' Graf Zeppelin murmured to herself – and kicked off Corvus' back.

Twisting mid-flight Graf Zeppelin reoriented herself, holding her hand out. ''_Writhe out of the earth, Avarice!_''

Darkness gathered in front of her – before a long black serpent shrieked out of the blackness, its body still in the process of transmogrifying. The darkness soon bled off its frame to reveal a thick green-scaled serpent with glowing red eyes, its mouth opening wide to reveal the twin fangs that dripped with acidic poison. Twin arms jutted out from its upper-body, webs interconnecting its sharp talons and helping it grip the earth as it crashed down, shooting straight for Illustrious with a gleeful shriek.

Illustrious' eyes widened at the new summon and she hastily erected a barrier, causing Avarice to crash into it – but the beast instead let its momentum carry it onwards, sliding up the flat wall and grabbing the top; before pulling itself over. Numerous spears silently shot out and pierced the serpent through the chest but that did little to slow it down; if anything the pain only enraged it, tempting it to rush down at Illustrious with a deafening roar.

_BOOM!_

A deafening crash rung through the clearing and a plume of dust kicked into the air as Avarice crashed down on its target, the darkness all around melting away.

Graf Zeppelin narrowed her eyes, suspicion filling her as she watched Avarice – her newest summon – writhe and squirm on the ground, no trace of Illustrious left. Yet, that only made the Ironblood woman more nervous, rather than less.

_'Where did she-?'_

Alarm suddenly shot through the carrier as she remembered a crucial fact – and her eyes went wide as _thousands _of black spears shot straight up from underneath Avarice. The beast didn't even have time to shriek before it died, dissipating back into black smoke as it went back into her soul, too damaged to exist in the mortal world any longer. And out from the shadow beneath Avarice's fading corpse, Illustrious arose with a slight smile on her lips.

''An impressive creature. Fast, and far more dexterous than initially glimpsed.'' Illustrious complimented lightly, tipping her hat to the right so she could keep the circling-overhead Corvus in her sights. ''Avarice, you said its name was?''

Graf Zeppelin shifted, sensing that her opponent wasn't intent on impaling her feet quite yet. ''Indeed. _The Serpent That Devours The World._''

''How greedy. The name only fits all the more because of it.'' Illustrious giggled lightly, as if they weren't in the middle of a battle. ''Perhaps, do you have some more pets to play with?''

''Unfortunately not.'' Graf Zeppelin admitted. ''I focused my efforts on concentrating their power and my bond with them, rather than try materialise any more.''

And her efforts had not been in-vain, she mentally noted. Despite how futile their attacks seemed against Illustrious, that was more a compliment towards the woman than an insult to her summoned creatures. Rhodann's fire breath was hot enough to melt steel and his jaw powerful enough to rip an arm from its socket. Corvus was strong enough to pick up Destroyers and drop them from great heights, or even peck their vital organs out with a precise stab. Avarice itself could easily rip trees from the ground with pure strength or devour animals whole.

Her summons were powerful. And unfortunately, so was Illustrious.

With a tight expression Graf Zeppelin summoned Avarice back once more; the two-armed serpent appearing as a black mass behind her until it bled off its cocoon of darkness. The serpent didn't lunge immediately this time, its red eye cautious as it observed Illustrious, its intelligence not negligible. While none of her summons held human-level intellect, they were far smarter than their animal forms implied.

Illustrious smiled at that, watching as Rhodann and Corvus shifted to surround her. ''It pleases me that you've gathered such companions. As such, out of respect for yourself and them too – I shall not hold myself back.''

For a brief moment Graf Zeppelin wavered, touched by Illustrious' honest declaration. Her brief hesitation carried over to her summoned creatures – Rhodann hesitated and its flaming maws closed, Corvus glanced down and distracted itself by picking at its feathers, even Avarice clicked its mouth shut, ruby eyes simmering.

Then a well of determination blossomed inside Graf Zeppelin, her gaze hardening. She had always sought power to see where it would take her, overcoming the many hurdles that stood between her and the unknowable pinnacle. The woman across from her was just one such hurdle – nay, a worthy adversary. If she couldn't overcome such an adversary, then did she have the right to chase such godly power? Did she deserve the right to follow the God of War, when she herself failed to wage such war?

''...hmph.'' Graf Zeppelin's lips curved up into a grim smile.

All around the carrier the three beasts let out uproarious war cries, their rejuvenated fighting spirit reflecting their master's restored will.

Even as the skies began to darken, as their air thickened with power – Graf Zeppelin's focus was locked solely onto the one woman who had moved her heart more than any other, who could be the sole individual to claim what none else had even tried.

''Prepare yourself, Illustrious!'' Graf Zeppelin declared in a booming voice, red eyes aglow with ethereal power. ''From this point forth, I shall hold nothing back! Until one of us falls, I refuse to relent! Even if the world must come to an end, until the taste of victory is at hand, I will not surrender!''

''Hmhm...'' Illustrious let out a pretty giggle, her eyes darkening with inky power. ''Wise words. Now then...''

In an instant, the entire clearing was bathed in blackness.

''Let us begin our final dance, yes?''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Illustrious is a quiet badass. As befitting of one of the oldest living Gift users. Alas, San Diego and Juneau lost their lives, but at least Sandy finally found peace, no?**

**See you all next time in Chapter 28: Ragnarök**

**A tiny preview:  
''Fiize...''**

**Z46 froze, her stiff shoulders twisting to face the hauntingly familiar voice - and her stomach dropped as she laid eyes on her beloved. ''Ayanami...''**

**Then the bloodlust hit, and she acted.**


	28. Chapter 28: Ragnarök

**A/N: T'was a good thing I cut the last chapter in half - otherwise it'd would've been quite a tad too long.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 28: Ragnarök**

''Mn... haah... put me down here, just for a bit...''

Graf Spee worriedly did, grunting as she laid the shivering Ajax down against a tree. In the distance cannon blasts could be audibly heard but neither paid them any mind; they were far enough away that they weren't in any danger.

However that also put them in an awkward position. Animaus and Wahr'rot were no longer paying them any attention – effectively 'abandoning' them in favour of their more powerful comrades. And that meant they had no other allies to assist them; not usually a troubling prospect considering their not-insignificant strengths... but when they were as injured as they were, it posed a problem.

Graf Spee's brow furrowed as her worry grew, gazing over Ajax's frame. The blood-manipulator was dangerously pale, her wounds sealed by her own blood, but that didn't matter when she was low on blood as it was. Even though neither said anything and Ajax shut down any attempts to talk about it, they both knew Vestal was their only option. Ajax might survive without her. She probably wouldn't.

''Mn...'' Ajax shifted, wincing as she shifted further back against the tree, her breathing laboured. ''You... you hear that?''

The Ironblood cruiser immediately stiffened, gazing around them warily. Several times now Ajax had said that and managed to pre-emptively detect an incoming squad of Ship-Girls making their way to Saffrona – usually just Destroyers or cruisers. Nothing that posed a true threat if the two were to go all-out, but considering both would rather stay alive and, more importantly, had no intent on harming others, Ajax's keen senses had come in mighty handy.

Just as she was about to lower her guard, she heard it; a faint crack of crunching branches. Immediately Graf Spee whirled to face the unknown target, summons her guns in a flash and densifying herself with her Gift in the event they returned fire.

Mercifully, she didn't have to wait long until a familiar face stepped out from behind a tall shrub, scowling. ''Tch, and here I thought I was bein' sneaky...''

''...Jean Bart?''

The Vichya woman gave a sardonic wave, stepping out from the rustling brush. Washington followed behind her, neither with their riggings summoned and both looking beat up to hell – blackening bruises, dried blood and sparse cuts littering their injured frames. Jean Bart had clearly been on the losing side of the engagement, her jaw bruised and swelling uncomfortably. Though Washington clearly took a beating of her own; walking with a limp from a visible leg wound, the blood still drying.

''What are...'' Graf Spee swallowed, worriedly glancing back at Ajax. The sadistic woman made no attempt to move; silently grimacing.

''Relax.'' Washington grinned slightly; though it fell upon seeing Ajax's state. ''You look like shit.''

''_Thanks._'' Ajax sarcastically bit back. ''I couldn't tell through all the blood sticking to my hair.''

''At least your tongue is still sharp...'' Washington deadpanned, resting a hand on her hip.

Graf Spee shook head strongly, shaking off her disbelief. ''How are you two standing here...? You should be fighting right now, right...?''

''Hmph. Not quite.'' Washington remarked, regaining her slight grin. ''Baert over here rejected Wahr'rot- ow!''

''I told you to _not_ call me that.'' Jean Bart growled, cheeks dusted pink.

''You... you _rejected _it?''

Graf Spee wanted to say those words – but Ajax was one step ahead, eyes suddenly locked onto Jean Bart with laser intensity.

''...yeah.'' Jean Bart shrugged slightly, scratching the back of her head. ''The bastard kept telling me to fuckin' fight, so I just told it to shove it up its invisible ass and just sorta 'pushed' it out. Not sure if it'd work for you, but...''

Ajax had closed her eyes before Jean Bart even finished. Her expression twisted in concentration, and even from a distance Graf Spee could make out the beads of sweat that ran down the side of her head, the effort all the more visible by how weakened and pale the sadistic cruiser was. However after nearly a full minute of effort – her eyes opened and she expelled an explosive breath.

''Nothing.'' Ajax spat out – coughing as she set her wounds off, forcing her to re-harden them again. ''It just... pushed me back.''

''Must be 'cause you're too weak.'' Jean Bart remarked lightly, unfazed when Ajax glared at her. ''I meant 'cause of your wounds, dumbass.''

Ajax tsked but didn't contest that, grunting harshly as she shambled back to her feet – leaning heavily on the tree. Graf Spee hurriedly rushed over to her side, earning a quiet thanks from the sadistic cruiser as she leaned on one of her turrets for support, sweat running down her forehead just from the simple act. Sitting had only made getting back up all the more challenging, it seems.

''...so, are you going to fight us?'' Ajax's voice was bitter, and resigned.

''Hmph, nah.'' Jean Bart carelessly marched past the sadistic woman – unheeding of Ajax's startled expression. ''You're too weak to be a threat, and you won't be one for easily a day, even if Vestal heals you. Killing you would just be a waste of energy.''

Washington followed after the Vichya woman, giving the two traitors a smirk. ''We're on our way to Arizona to patch ourselves up; you're free to join us as our 'prisoners' if you'd like, heh.''

Graf Spee glanced at Ajax. Their eyes met and held a silent conversation – and in an instant they both shook their heads.

''We probably shouldn't.'' Graf Spee voiced their worries. More specifically of Arizona – and in turn, Dorsetshire.

Washington seemed to sense there was more to the story, giving a tight nod. ''Suit yourselves. Don't go killin' yourselves out there, got it?''

Both cruisers hummed in affirmation, and without another word Washington departed after her Vichya companion, leaving the two cruisers alone once more.

''...was that the best choice?'' Graf Spee had to ask, worry lacing her tone as she pointedly looked at Ajax's wounds.

''Better than getting blown up by Dorsetshire a second time.'' Ajax grunted back, stumbling past her. ''Let's just... let's just go find Vestal. I'll hold on... until then.''

Graf Spee swallowed her worried words and nodded, one arm snaking around Ajax's back. She didn't comment on how much the sadist leaned on her.

X-x-X

It is often said that the best way to defeat a monster, is with a bigger monster.

Graf Zeppelin was intimately reminded of this fact as she watched her summoned creatures attack Illustrious with relentless intensity, yet were continuously repelled by the woman's razor-sharp reflexes. Descending feathers were blocked by a wall of darkness and an incoming flame breath was redirected to the side by a slanted piece of blackness, while the carrier herself mercilessly impaled Avarice with dozens upon dozens of shadow spears.

Illustrious was a lady of grace and elegance – but her skill in battle made her frightening. A woman who lasted many years through the Siren War and had helped sink multiple Siren Warlords and personally sunk one herself; she couldn't be considered weak in any respect despite her dainty appearance. Compound that with her Gift, _[Araphel]_, that allowed her to manipulate darkness in dozens of ways, and it made her a truly devastating fighter.

A flick of a wrist, and a spear of darkness impaled the Black Dog of Rhodann. A hardened gaze, and a shield of blackness protected her from the incoming hail of arrow-like feathers. A twist of her waist and a cyclone of ethereal shadow swept around her like a razor, cutting apart Avarice when it intended to attack. Every movement was precisely calculated and masterfully executed; perhaps befitting of one of the oldest Gift users alive.

However, even the mighty could fall, just as Cronus was felled by Zeus. Illustrious was no exception

''Nn-!'' The white-haired carrier grunted as multiple feathers managed to sneak past her barrier, stabbing into her left arm before she pulled them out – small trickles of blood quick to escape.

Illustrious had no time to seek revenge on Corvus however. Avarice lunged in from behind as silent as a mouse, its webbed hands allowing it to build momentum and throw itself at Illustrious. The carrier however merely dissolved into shadows and disappeared into the floor beneath her, causing Avarice to go flying past – its large size making it impossible for it to slow down so suddenly, resulting in the beast crashing into multiple large trees and knocking them over.

The summoned beast had learned its mistake from last time though; releasing a shriek of exertion as it pushed its hands down, and threw itself into the air – avoiding the small but numerous shadow-spikes that shot up at its underbelly. Several still hit their mark but Avarice was hardy enough to ignore them, its scaled body shattering multiple shadow spears like they were made from stone.

''Fast.'' Illustrious arose from the pool of darkness. ''But not fast enough.''

A treble howl to her right drew her attention, expression hardening as Rhodann approached. A wall of shadows erected itself between them but the dog-beast had learnt how to avoid it by now; releasing a belch of fire that burnt a hole in the wall and let him jump through. Numerous shadow spears shot out at him but that did little to slow the hellish beast down, taking the brunt of the blows and still charging onwards; forcing Illustrious' attention onto him.

Just when it looked like Rhodann was getting close – Illustrious jerked her right hip out and swept her arm with it; summoning a vast wave of blackness that covered the distance in moments. Rhodann tried to change course but the darkness reached him too fast, engulfing the dog-beast and shredding him to nothing beneath the violent black tide.

With a grimace Graf Zeppelin re-summoned the beast; a task she couldn't do infinitely. Every summon took a bit of her 'power', and simply maintaining their forms also took power. When that power ran out, not only could she no longer use her Gift, but she also felt so mentally and physically exhausted she wouldn't be able to fight at all. She likened it to the mythical mana or ki that ancient cultures claimed to possess; a finite resource that transcended her physical form.

_'This isn't working...' _Graf Zeppelin noted, watching from a safe distance. _'I'll run out of energy sooner than she will...'_

Illustrious had a limit. Graf Zeppelin knew that – but that was before she turned traitor. Undoubtedly, Illustrious' spiritual constitution had grown just as much as her strength had, all but confirming that in a battle of endurance, she'd lose.

Which meant she had to end it before it could become too drawn-out.

_'Hmph... to think I would have to use 'that'...'_

Unaware of her opponent's thoughts Illustrious kept up her defiant pace, leaping aside to avoid Avarice as the twin-armed serpent shot towards her, narrowly missing her. It gripped the earth and twisted back with surprising speed, its maw opening wide as it intended to devour her – but a screw of darkness shot up instead, piercing it through the mouth and forcing it to retreat with a shrieking hiss, black blood splattering from the wound.

Illustrious had no time to enjoy her brief victory. Corvus came dive-bombing from above, the whistling of the wind the only thing giving the plane-sized bird away. Illustrious tried to summon a barrier but Corvus smashed through it before it could fully form, and the carrier gasped in pain as the crow's sharp talons cut across her bare shoulders; drawing deep gouges across her flesh and dyeing her skin red with blood.

''Mn...!'' A spear of darkness quickly avenged her – piercing Corvus through its right leg and severing it; unbalancing the bird and taking it by surprise.

The crow-like creature was too low to the ground to abort its path; smashing into the dirt with a pained caw. Not a second later three dozen shadow spears erupted from its own shadow, killing it instantly and causing it to dissipate into smoke.

The rapid slithering of dirt and clawing hands made Illustrious instinctively summon a barrier behind her, blocking Avarice's attempt at tackling her. The serpent beast slid around the barrier as fast as a gust of wind, shrieking as it swung a clawed hand at Illustrious' unguarded side. To Avarice's surprise its attack struck true, striking Illustrious-

-before she melted into black wisps. A shadow clone.

Avarice shrieked in bestial frustration, throwing its serpentine head left and right, searching for its prey. It only took two seconds to spot Illustrious as she arose from a puddle of darkness, standing in the shadow of a tree. Instantly Avarice threw its head back and screeched, digging its claws into the ground – before throwing itself with great force, shooting across the distance like a bullet.

Illustrious narrowed her eyes and manifested multiple barriers, but Avarice either smashed through the ethereal darkness or writhed around them. At the same time Rhodann charged in from the side, three pairs of eyes determined as he darted past the walls of shadow barbs that tried to impale him; flames bubbling in his three maws as he prepared to use his hellish fire. Both equally threatening, and both worthy of her full attention.

''...Mn!'' Illustrious crossed her arms; summoning a large dome of pure blackness around her, guarding her completely.

As she predicted however Rhodann managed to burn a hole through the dome-shaped shield, charging straight for her with a treble howl. She turned to face him, back-pedalling to avoid his maws as he snapped at her arms. Multiple spears shot out of the dirt in front of her, cleanly cutting through the dog-beast's flesh but failing to down him, if anything the pain only gave him more reason to rip her flesh from her bones.

''Nn-!'' The carrier winced as she failed to evade in time; Rhodann's sharp teeth grazing her forearm, drawing blood from the deep wound.

However the brief lull in his attacks were clear as day, the creature taking a moment to uncoil and coil his jaw muscles. In that instant Illustrious took a step forwards and swept her hand up, shooting out multiple spires of darkness from the dirt and cutting at the beast's jaws – eliciting a pained yelp and making him back off on instinct... right into the large spear that shot straight up from underneath, piercing Rhodann through the stomach and killing him instantly.

In the same instant she felt her barrier shatter behind her – and a body whip behind her. Illustrious barely had time to utter a mental curse before one of Avarice's massive fangs bit into her shoulder, forcing a pained gasp from her lips. She was wretched from her feet and nausea hit her hard as she was tossed about like a chew toy before unceremoniously being thrown two dozen feet away, crashing onto her back with a cry of pain.

Illustrious' jaw clenched tight as a fresh shock of pain shot down her right arm, her eyes flickering down. Cancerous green veins spread out the finger-sized hole in her shoulder, paralysing all the muscle around it. The skin around the wound itself too began to redden, a chemical-esque burn forming and inducing rapid necrosis.

''...how vile...'' Illustrious murmured tightly, grimacing as she planted her hands on the ground and stood back up.

Avarice was waiting for her, hissing in challenge and flexing its hands. However, Illustrious was of a different mind.

''You should've eliminated me when you had the chance.''

In an instant multiple massive darkness spears shot up out of the ground around Avarice. The beast shrieked but the sound had barely left its throat before dozens upon dozens of smaller spears raced towards the trapped beast, impaling it in dozens of locations in perfect unison. Soon several hit its skull, piercing its brain and killing it, disintegrate it back into smoke.

The remnants of her dome-shaped shield dissipated, allowing Illustrious to scan her surroundings – her attention swiftly darting to Graf Zeppelin. Her eyes widened as she spotted the odd construct manifesting behind the Ironblood woman; a large vertical gold circle. A pair of gold-barred gates were inscribed into it, other angelic motifs lining the rim of the circle alongside old-style numerals.

_'Such power...' _Illustrious thought, expression growing serious. _'It almost feels comparable to a World Ender from its sheer potency...'_

''I did not think I would need to use this.'' Graf Zeppelin broke the brief lull. ''Truthfully, I was saving this for Roon... but you've demonstrated that nothing less than my absolute might will be necessary.''

''Hm.'' Illustrious smiled, the shadows around her writhing. ''I'm honoured.''

Graf Zeppelin smiled thinly, and raised her hand up as if grasping an orb. ''_[Gate of Verisimilitude: Final Cadre]_.''

Golden light bathed the clearing, so bright it forced Illustrious to avert her eyes lest she be blinded. When the blinding light dimmed and she dared to look back, she found Graf Zeppelin distinctly still – her chest still moving with her gentle breaths, but her eyes glazed and unfocused. And as Illustrious turned her gaze skyward, she found out why.

An angel. That was the only word Illustrious could find for the creature descending down with graceful slowness. Its entire body was made of old worn stone, its arm-length wings thin but sturdy-looking and making it look akin to a living statue. A long stone great-sword was held in its right and a great-shield in its left, both worn and covered with tufts of moss. Its face was locked into an expression of grim determination, its eyes glowing a bright gold hue and staring into hers.

It took Illustrious a moment to realise there was an uncanny gleam of intelligence in those eyes – and when the being's jaw moved, a familiar voice echoed from its stone mouth.

_''This form... neither a summon, nor a transformation.'' _Graf Zeppelin spoke through the angel statue. _''Rather, I possess the divine judge of Ironblood mythology... Akrasiel.''_

''I see... however...'' Illustrious' eyes sharpened. ''What prevents me from merely attacking your unattended body?''

With a flick of her wrist a spear of darkness silently shot out, racing straight for Graf Zeppelin's heart – until Akrasiel intervened, blocking the spear with its shield and stopping it dead.

_''I think you'll find that quite challenging.''_ Graf Zeppelin spoke through the stone statue, the barest hint of amusement lacing her tone.

Illustrious merely raised a brow, a smile curling at her lips. Unheeding of her paralysed right shoulder the white-haired carrier raised her left hand, unleashing a torrent of darkness at Akrasiel so vast that the angel statue was forced back, chips forming across its shield as it endured the ethereal tide pressing it back. That was until the statue dug its heels into the ground, halting its forced retreat – and releasing a shout of effort as it swung its great-sword up.

The sheer air pressure behind the swing easily split the tide of darkness apart, surprising Illustrious. Akrasiel immediately took advantage, charging straight towards her and raising its sword overhead, preparing to bring it swinging down with considerable force. A wall of darkness erected itself between them but the stone great-sword cleaved through it, narrowly missing the startled Illustrious and splintering the earth beneath it, a shockwave blasting out from the immense strength packed behind the blow.

''Mn...!' Illustrious grimaced deeply and skipped back, numerous shadow spears lunging out of the dirt.

Akrasiel silently swung its sword, cutting the numerous lances in half and charging through the rest, expression set in stone even as parts of its stone body got chipped off. The distance between the two fighters rapidly diminished and soon Illustrious found herself mere feet away from the stone angel, belatedly realising the possessed statue towered over her at nearly ten feet tall.

She jerked her hip out and summoned a wave of razor darkness, ravenously chipping and ripping at the base of the stone angel's shield, but little else. In retaliation it swung its stone great-sword for her throat, forcing the carrier to duck low, holding onto her hat lest if fly off from the whipping wind the statue's swing created. The moment its sword passed by Akrasiel thrust out its shield, prompting Illustrious to plant her foot on it and push off it like a springboard, putting some distance between them.

_''You won't get away!''_ Graf Zeppelin barked, causing the angel statue to charge after the retreating carrier.

Illustrious smiled tightly and summoned a wall of darkness beneath her – landing atop the slanted piece of darkness and leaping higher, ascending into the sky on platforms of darkness. Akrasiel had no such need; simply soaring into the sky with its immobile wings and swiftly closing the distance, forcing Illustrious to fight. A wall of shadow spears shot out towards it but the stone statue merely cleaved them in half with a swing of its blade, charging onwards.

The white-haired carrier waited until the last moment before reacting, melting into the wall of solid darkness beneath her. Akrasiel smashed the wall apart with a simple swing of its blade but Illustrious was already gone; reappearing out of the shadow of a tree far down below. It took the stone angel a critical few moments to locate the carrier, and the moment it did the statue wasted no time in racing in front of Graf Zeppelin's immobile form; blocking multiple darkness spears just in time.

''Hmhm... considerable speed, absolute defence... I can see why you withheld using this for so long.'' Illustrious smiled tightly, darkness whipping around her waist. ''But... can you defend from multiple angles?''

In an instant the raging torrent of darkness shot out in three separate streaks, one curving left while another went right and a third went straight for Akrasiel. For a moment it seemed inevitable that the writhing tides of darkness would hit their marks; until Akrasiel jutted its shield out, and made it glow gold. Immediately the trio of black tides converged straight for the shield, pummelling it with great force but making them unable to target anything else.

Seeing that Illustrious cut off the tides before she wasted too much energy, fully intent on attacking from another angle when Akrasiel charged, thundering towards her with earth-shaking footfalls. The stone angel covered the distance with surprising speed, utterly demolishing the walls of darkness that Illustrious hastily erected – and before the carrier realised it the possessed angel was standing right before her, and bringing its stone great-sword slamming down.

_THRUUM-!_

With a hollow eruption of dirt and sediment the stone angel's sword smashed down onto the earth, shooting up a cloud of dirt.

The stone angel paused, tilting its head faintly. It had definitely hit Illustrious; even with the dirt cloud in the way, it could feel the warmth of Illustrious' body beneath its blade, blood bubbling profusely down the blade.

And yet... what was this strange foreboding sensation?

Graf Zeppelin had no time to ponder what could summon such an instinctive reaction before it revealed itself – a spear of absolute blackness shrieking out of the dust and cleanly cutting through the angel statue's left shoulder, severing the arm in a single swift movement and causing its shield to crash uselessly into the dirt. An echoing gasp escaped the possessed statue's mouth and it stumbled back, unbalanced from missing one arm and forcing it to lean on its left to compensate.

Slowly the dust cloud abated, revealing Illustrious as she shambled back to her feet. A deep gouge was carved across over her left shoulder and partway down her chest, blood oozing from the severe wound in liberal quantities. Even though Illustrious retained her graceful composure the wound was too deep for even her to ignore, a grimace marring her visage as she barely kept herself in check.

''Mn... an eye for an eye, as they say...'' Illustrious said wryly. ''Or in this case, an arm for an arm.''

_''I'm surprised you're still standing.'' _Graf Zeppelin's echoing voice emanated from the statue's mouth. _''I packed enough strength into that blow to bisect a Destroyer.''_

''Hmf...'' Illustrious tucked some loose hair out of her face, staining her white hair with blood. ''I _am _an Armoured Carrier, after all~''

Akrasiel let out a low hum – before swiftly springing into action, charging with sword raised for a second critical blow. The stone statue barely made it halfway before multiple tendrils of darkness lunged up and ensnared its wrist, forcefully yanking its sword down too early; the stone blade smashing into the earth with enough force to shake the ground beneath them for a moment. And in that same moment Illustrious was there, one foot stomping on the blade and putting her at eye-height with the statue's face.

Darkness erupted from behind Illustrious with naught but a mental whim, contorting into a spear that lunged over her shoulder and raced for the statue's face. Akrasiel tilted its head aside to dodge the worst of it, but its helmet-shaped head lost part of its jaw as a result; blown into nothing but rubble and dusty debris.

With a rough yank it snapped the dark bindings pinning its blade to the earth, forcing Illustrious to kick off the stone great-sword lest she get bisected. Akrasiel shook its head once to dispel the lingering fragments of rubble before charging once more, not giving Illustrious any time to target Graf Zeppelin's unmoving body. A flurry of lightning-fast, earth-shaking blows rained down on the white-haired carrier, forcing her into a dangerous dance of nimble dodges and redirections with her Gift, the intensity of their battle only growing as each sword swing grew closer and closer.

Until Illustrious abruptly dissolved into her shadow, disappearing from the fight.

_'Where did she-?!'_

A heartbeat; that was how long it took Graf Zeppelin to realise where Illustrious would likely go. The thought immediately made Akrasiel charge back towards Graf Zeppelin's immobile body, and not a second too soon as Illustrious arose from behind the Ironblood carrier, spears of darkness already in the process of forming. That was until Akrasiel got between her and her target, sweeping its great-sword down with panicked swiftness.

Illustrious leapt back to avoid the blade, smiling tightly even as her bloodstained hair whipped about from the air pressure behind the frantic swing. To Akrasiel's surprise Illustrious stepped closer, darkness gathering beneath her feet as she grasped the rim of her sun-hat – before she threw it up.

For a brief moment, her sun-hat blocked Akrasiel's vision.

Then the angel statue cleaved the feeble sun-hat in half – to reveal Illustrious nowhere to be found.

''Too slow.''

A spear of solidified darkness pierced straight through the back of Akrasiel's head and out the front before the stone statue could even react. It immediately went stiff, every petrified muscle going rigid – before unceremoniously collapsing into countless chunks of stone and pebbles, crumbling into a pile of rocks in front of Illustrious.

''...once more, you've surprised me.''

Illustrious smiled, slowly tilting around to face the now-conscious Graf Zeppelin. ''I'm glad. Had my aim been off by a touch too wide, I fear I might've found a sword in my stomach.''

''Hmph.'' The bright gold circle behind Graf Zeppelin floated behind her as she also turned to face her fellow carrier. ''I'm not vanquished yet, however.''

''Still have enough strength for one last hurrah, do you?'' Illustrious quipped, darkness swirling beneath her and highlighting her grim smile. ''So be it.''

The circle behind Graf Zeppelin glowed brightly, contrasting the swirling mass of darkness that gathered around Illustrious – light and dark blossoming outwards, illuminating the forest around them with their writhing colours.

At some unseen signal, they both raised their hands and fired. A beam of gold light raced to meet a rush of darkness, the two forces warring against one another. A terrible screech pierced the sky from the impossible collision, the space between the light and the dark warping and twisting, becoming a pure white colour. The ground between the contesting forces cracked and splintered, wave after wave of pure power radiating across the battlefield and fracturing the earth with its potency.

Then the dark devoured the light – and it was over in an instant.

_**BOOM!**_

A shockwave blossomed across the forest, uprooting any trees unfortunate enough to be near the blast zone and sending them scattering across the forest in shrapnel-like chunks.

A raging typhoon of darkness writhed in front of Illustrious, spasming and contorting as it absolutely obliterated every last trace of the _[Gate of Verisimilitude]_, eradicating its light from the world. With a wave of her hand Illustrious dismissed the darkness, watching it fade into dissipating wisps that drifted up into the sky.

Graf Zeppelin stood stock-still, countless cuts on her body from a thousand black blades. After a second she coughed, spitting out blood and shuddering – her rapidly-weakening gaze shifting to the golden sky overhead, wisps of black still dancing through the air like fleeing spirits.

''I leave... the rest to you...'' Her eyes fluttered closed. ''...Z46...''

With a thud, Graf Zeppelin hit the ground in an unconscious heap.

X-x-X

Z46 sensed the moment Graf Zeppelin fell; an intangible ripple spreading out across the continent as yet another servant of the war god fell.

The diminutive Destroyer frowned slightly, her footfalls slowing to a stop. Around her the forest was utterly silent, not a single animal disturbing the quiet; only the distant booms of gunfire and the rumbling of a myriad of Gifts dispelled the silent spell that had laid itself over the land. Slowly the Destroyer tilted her gaze skyward, her frown deepening at the sight of the ecliptic sun that hung overhead, the unnatural phenomena igniting a sense of foreboding inside her.

''...Hm...'' Z46 took her gaze off the eclipse; and gazed instead at the familiar tree that stood before her.

A tree situated atop a hill overlooking the ocean. The tree that she so often sat against with her beloved Ayanami. She wasn't sure what compelled her to come here; she was sure she had been running towards Saffrona, and even though the pain of Wahr'rot's curse made it hard for her to orient herself properly, she was certain she had been moving in the right direction. Clearly not – that, or her heart had unconsciously led her here, as if to remind her about the girl who she had left behind.

''Ayanami...'' Z46's tone was emotionless, yet tinged with a faint sense of longing; of sorrow.

Every day apart from her had been a challenge. Never before had Z46 thought that waking up alone would be such a heart-wrenching experience, or spending her days in near-total silence; things she used to enjoy. It was only her undying love for Ayanami that kept her obedient to Wahr'rot; her desire to protect the Sakura girl outweighing her own longing. She could handle having her heart be torn apart; Ayanami wouldn't survive getting _literally _torn apart if she wasn't here to know of Wahr'rot's plans in advance.

Shaking her head, Z46 turned and was fully prepared to resume her trek to Saffrona – when she felt a presence a dozen feet behind her.

''Fiize...''

Z46 froze, her stiff shoulders twisting to face the hauntingly familiar voice - and her stomach dropped as she laid eyes on her beloved. ''Ayanami...''

Then the bloodlust hit, and she acted. Her sabre manifested in her open hand and she so very nearly threw it, fully intent on aiming for the skin right between Ayanami's eyes – when she grasped onto her wrist and forcefully jerked her own arm down, stabbing her blade into the grass beneath her. The whole movement took shy of only two seconds, yet to Ayanami's trained eye, she saw all of it.

Z46 immediately felt guilty, the emotion helping quell the raging tide of bloodlust that forcefully pumped its way through her body. She knew it wasn't her own; that the bloodlust was Wahr'rot's only, but that didn't diminish the spite she felt for letting herself so very nearly harm her most treasured person. With that in mind she screwed her eyes shut, pushing back against the tide with nothing but willpower; willing for it to abate, at least for a short while. Mercifully her resistance was enough to push most of it from her mind, but she knew from experience it wouldn't last long.

Wahr'rot would soon grow curious, and would shoot a fresh jolt of bloodlust through her; one even more powerful than the last.

''Fiize...'' The way Ayanami spoke her name so softly broke Z46's heart. ''I've found you...''

''...Mm.'' Z46 settled for a quiet hum, not meeting Ayanami's eyes – too _ashamed _to.

Footsteps neared and Z46 felt the bloodlust begin to bubble, Ayanami's mere proximity beginning to draw Wahr'rot's attention. Because of that Z46 threw a hand up, daringly to gaze up at her beloved with pleading eyes, telling her to stop. Mercifully Ayanami did, but the refusal visibly stung; a hurt expression marring her visage as if she had been slapped.

''You need to go.'' Z46 whispered, her voice carrying easily over the few feet separating them. ''Wahr'rot has cursed me... if you stay here, I don't know if I will be capable of restraining myself...''

Desperately she hoped that Ayanami would heed her advice and flee, but to her anguish Ayanami shook her head, her hurt expression morphing into one of grim determination. With a flash of light rigging manifested around the Destroyer, her familiar mechanical katana landing in her waiting right hand and ready to be used.

''I won't leave you, Fiize.'' Ayanami said quietly, raising her sword. ''Even if it kills me... I'll free you from that monster's clutches.''

Staring into her lover's eyes, Z46 understood. Ayanami's determination went deeper than simply wanting her back or paying her back for abandoning her so cruelly; it was a personal _vendetta _against Wahr'rot, a desire to punish the deity for taking away what she saw as hers. The thought touched Z46's heart, only further making her want this to end – but Wahr'rot's attention was shifting towards her now. The time to run was gone.

''Please...'' Z46 outright _begged_, her sabre rattling as she raised it up. ''Don't make me do such an unsightly crime, Ayanami...''

The Sakura Destroyer had made up her mind however, a silent apology sparkling in her amber eyes as she grasped her mechanical sword with both hands. With a silent grimace Z46 also raised her sword, steeling her heart and telling herself to hold back, to calculate her blows and only put the minimal necessary strength behind each swing.

That thought process went straight out of the window as Ayanami charged with lightning speed, making instincts kick in. Z46's sabre raced up to meet Ayanami's mechanical sword, the two blades clashing with a resounding clang powerful enough to kick up a gust. They parted not a moment later, their blades locking in the next instant – the two trading blows in a fierce flurry, sparks going airborne as they clashed and clanged against one another.

_'Fast!'_ Z46 thought with some measure of alarm, unheeding of the sparks that stung her cheeks as she deflected another blow. _'Was she always this quick?!'_

No, she wasn't – that meant she had improved. Something akin to pride blossomed inside Z46 but it was gone swiftly, her instincts steadying her mind and forcing her to focus on the blade aimed for her stomach; tilting her blade down and bouncing the mechanical blade away. Using the added momentum she transitioned into a spin, ducking low and converting all her strength into a quick upwards swing aimed straight for Ayanami's chin.

Ayanami however tilted her head back, letting the sabre's blade miss her chin by mere inches before retaliating – throwing her sword into her other hand and thrusting it out. Z46 twisted away from the blade but wasn't quite fast enough, a grunt passing her pursed lips a small gash was formed on her side. A small spurt of blood coated Ayanami's blade until she finished her swing, sending the red liquid splattering off to the side in a thin arc.

''Mn...!'' Z46 back-pedalled, bringing her sabre close to block the swing that went for her chest.

For a moment their blades were stuck in a deadlock, steel grinding against steel and sparks flying between them, their grim expression staring at one another. Then the moment passed and Ayanami pulled back, tossing her sword into her right hand and flipping it around into a reverse grip – immediately lashing out with a swipe for her face. Z46 ducked under it but was surprised to find the sword already thrown back into Ayanami's left hand, near-instantly thrusting out towards her.

A wince crossed Z46's face as the mechanical sword cut another gash, this time across her cheek. This time she back-pedalled with much greater speed, putting some distance between her and Ayanami. To her shock however Ayanami closed the distance in a literal heartbeat, her mechanical sword blurring as it raced for her neck. Z46 barely had the time to raise her sabre and block the lightning-fast blow, her sword-arm jolting from the powerful impact.

_'Teleportation?'_ Z46's mind raced, pushing Ayanami's larger sword back. _'Could it be her Gift?'_

There was no way a Destroyer could move that fast with pure speed alone. With sufficient momentum, perhaps, but from standing upright to suddenly bolting? Not a chance in hell.

_'If so...' _Z46's gold eyes hardened. _'Then two can play at that game.'_

Wordlessly Z46 tapped into her own Gift, _[Paradoxical Dimension]_.

Ayanami was mid-way through a swing when the earth trembled beneath her – and a wall of stone erupted out. Her mechanical blade cut partway through the stone until it got stuck, forcing Ayanami to hastily jerk and tug on the blade until she could pull it back out. Immediately the Destroyer kicked back and put some distance between them, her brow furrowing in thought as she examined the sudden wall of rock.

''How did...?''

''This, is my Gift.'' Z46 intoned, walking out from behind the wall. ''The ability to make whatever I desire, whatever I 'dream', become real.''

As if to reinforce her bold claim she waved her hand – summoning dozens of swords made from black ice, and sending them flying towards Ayanami with a wordless command. The wide-eyed Sakura Destroyer narrowly avoided being impaled, shattering multiple swords with a swing of her own but still incurring multiple gashes across her fair skin, a stilted gasp escaping her pursed lips as blood began to flow.

Z46 wasn't done however; her eyes narrowing in focus. Hand-shaped constructs of stone shot out of the earth, curving inwards as if to flatten Ayanami between them. Ayanami barely evaded in time, the two hands slamming together with such force they mutually shattered into piles of rubble; the stone in turn disintegrating back to the nothingness it was born from.

''Do you see now?'' Z46 said quietly, lowering her sabre. ''I could summon all manner of creations, Ayanami. A demon that belches hellfire. A titan powerful enough to shake the earth. A red wave that could sweep up the forest... what will it take to make you retreat?''

Ayanami stared at the disintegrating pile of rubble for a long moment.

''Your freedom.''

Z46 had no answer to that, grimacing silently. Ayanami took that as a no and raised her blade; before crossing the distance in an instant.

Their swords collided with explosive force, the metallic ring of steel echoing throughout the forest. A gust of wind blew out and they broke the deadlock, engaging in another flurry of blindingly fast blows. Z46 was forced onto the defensive from Ayanami's sheer speed, tilting her blade left and right as she deflected or blocked swing after swing, the assault so intense she had no time to focus on her Gift.

However Ayanami's stamina was not infinite; her blows gradually slowing as she overworked the muscles in her arm. Z46 waited for that exact gap; that delay between swings, and immediately activated her Gift. A thin but sharp wall of metal thorns shot up between them, forcing Ayanami back on instinct lest she be impaled on the needle-sharp protrusions, and giving Z46 more than enough time to focus harder.

''Hn-?!'' Ayanami grunted in surprise as the wall of metal thorns contorted, twisting inwards and forming a ragged lance – before shooting straight for her.

It was too thick and fast for her to cut in half, prompting the Destroyer to dash aside in the blink of an eye. Not a moment later clumps of cobblestone erupted from the dirt and clamped tight around her ankles, forcing a startled gasp from Ayanami's lips as she was pinned in place. She jerked her knees but couldn't wretch her feet free, forcing her to hurriedly stab her sword down and break chunks off while firing her rigging cannons at Z46 to keep her busy.

A shimmering wall of light blocked the incoming shells before they could reach their target, detonating prematurely into plumes of light and smoke. The glass-like barrier shattered and in an instant Ayanami was there, thin gashes cutting her skin as the falling shards nicked her flesh, but she didn't slow down despite the raining shards – her mechanical blade whistling through the air in a heavy downwards swing.

''Mn...!'' Z46's expression tightened as she blocked the blow, forced to use two hands lest her blade fly from her grip.

A mental whim was all it took for her Gift to activate again; multiple rusted lances shooting up from the dirt. Ayanami was gone before they appeared, literally teleporting off to Z46's right – forcing the Ironblood girl to twist to block the incoming blade, but even then it came at such an unexpected angle she was unable to block it fully; earning a moderate gash on her shoulder. The pain sharpened Z46's thoughts and she reacted; the rusted iron lances magically twisting and transforming into writhing, flaming snakes.

Once more Ayanami blurred out of the way, this time behind Z46. The Ironblood girl didn't even get the chance to attack before her beloved was gone again; blinking in and out of existence all around her so fast she left after-images. The sheer speed made it impossible for Z46 to track, her gold eyes snapping left and right as she tried and failed to keep Ayanami in her sights.

Seconds passed until Ayanami changed tactics; appearing behind her and swinging down. Z46 acted on instinct and jerked her sword over her shoulder, narrowly blocking the attack and stumbling from the compacted power behind it. Rather than turn to face her hyper-fast lover she instead summoned a writhing red tide, the blood-coloured water roaring as it whipped around Z46 like a cyclone.

_'Such speed...' _Z46 thought quietly as she watched Ayanami leap back; both of them taking a brief moment to breathe. _'There's no way I can catch her if she consistently teleports about... then again...'_

A thought struck Z46 and she acted on her suspicion. With a mental whim dozens of stone pillars ruptured out of the dirt beneath them, towering high like old tribal pillars. Ayanami reacted in the same second; zig-zagging through the countless pillars with quick blinks – appearing left and right... rather than bypassing them all.

''I see...'' Z46 murmured – raising her blade and blocking Ayanami's. ''Your Gift... is was never teleportation. It was _speed._''

It made sense when she thought about it. Ayanami wasn't teleporting; she was just moving in short, powerful bursts of speed, not unlike a lightning bolt. That also explained why her blows felt stronger too; the insane amount of acceleration behind her swings was transferred to her sword, adding impact to her attacks. And while it was still a challenge to overcome... teleporting would be far harder to deal with, than simple speed.

''_[Divine Wind]._'' Ayanami said quietly. ''And with it... I'll beat you.''

The last syllable had barely left Ayanami's lips before she was gone; blinking out of existence as she dashed behind Z46. This time the Ironblood Destroyer was ready however; the turret of a battleship suddenly appearing and blocking Ayanami's swing; the steel too thick to be cut easily. Z46 followed up swiftly, kicking off the ground and leaping into the air. With a loud blast she fired her cannons down at Ayanami, but as she expected the shells hit naught but dirt.

''Nn-!'' A grunt fled Z46's lips as she blocked the blow aimed for her gut, steel scraping against steel as she pushed Ayanami's blade aside.

The two Destroyers fell out of the air, landing in matching low crouches – before clashing with the resounding ring of metal, a powerful gust blown in the wake of their explosive clash. In perfect unison they took a step back only to collide their blades in the next moment, the ground beneath them cracking and rumbling as their blades met in a blinding flurry of blows, putting their countless swordsmanship spars to the test.

Ayanami however had speed on her side; a fact she silently reminded Z46 of as she scored another deep gash across the stoic Destroyer's cheek. Z46 retaliated with her Gift, creating a sabre matching her own and grasping it in her free hand. Without a second of pause Z46 launched her counter-attack, becoming a nigh-literal storm of blades as she swung and stabbed, parrying aside Ayanami's own sword and scoring many more cuts of her own, using her two blades to her advantage.

''M-Mn...!'' Ayanami's expression tightened and she blurred back, putting distance between them.

Z46 didn't pursue, instead taking the chance to focus. Within a matter of seconds half a dozen black sabres appeared above her, hovering like a bladed crown. The sight made Ayanami grimace but not back down, her knees bending slightly – before like a rocket she was off, appearing in front of Z46 in a heartbeat. Their blades sung as they clashed, a blinding flurry wailing down on Z46 and putting the dual-wielder on the defensive, preventing her from using her multiple blades to her advantage.

However Z46 didn't need to use more than a single thought to trigger the floating swords; two shooting straight down at Ayanami. The Sakura girl backed off just in time to deflect one but the other carved a severe gash down her collarbone, cutting down her ribs on the way past until it impaled itself into the dirt, staining the grass red with the Destroyer's blood.

''It's useless.'' Z46 intoned sharply, manifesting even more floating swords – determined to send a message. ''You can't win Ayanami.''

'Just leave me'. Unspoken, but not unheard.

Ayanami grimaced and stubbornly kept her mouth shut, disappearing with only a thin puff of dust in her wake. Z46 deflected the blow aimed for her side and twisted with her momentum, swinging at the space where her beloved once stood – releasing a stifled grunt as a cut carved itself down her back, the jolt of hot pain distracting her. Another cut appeared on her thigh and she swung out behind herself, cutting flesh as she sliced a modest gash across Ayanami's thigh in return.

The Sakura girl slowed down for a brief moment, the pain making her falter; and giving time for Z46 to send her levitating swords down. Ayanami saw them coming and tried to dodge but they homed in on her, following her even when she dashed aside with her _[Divine Wind]. _One cut her side while another hit her hip, cutting the side of her skirt off and revealing the thickening trickle of blood that ran down her outer thigh.

''Faster...!'' Ayanami whispered under her breath, kicking off the ground with more speed than before – pushing her body and Gift to its limit.

Z46 knew better than to try block with only one blade; crossing her two swords in an 'X' shape just in time to block the powerful blow. Even though she stopped it the sheer speed packed behind it made her skid back a few speed, her heels digging into the dirt. Ayanami was relentless however, lashing out with another powerful blow, then another, and another – until Z46's summoned sword _shattered_.

''Gh-!'' The Ironblood Destroyer grunted as chunks of broken blade cut her jaw.

Immediately she manifested another sabre with her Gift, but Ayanami had a renewed fire in her eyes – wailing on her with a mad flurry of blows, her two-handed grip allowing her to employ her full superhuman strength. Despite the desperation guiding the swings Ayanami's long-honed skill shone through, each swing cutting through the air with lethal precision and compacted power. It was impossible to see the swings themselves, leaving Z46's instincts to compensate; sensing the hits before they came.

Another summoned sword couldn't take the strain and shattered, the fragments cutting Z46's hand. Before she could manifest another with her Gift Ayanami attacked, leaning in close until their bodies nearly brushed together – before jammingher elbow _deep_ into Z46's gut, knocking the wind out of her with the unexpected assault. The pommel of Ayanami's sword cracked her chin next, jerking her head back and leaving her vulnerable to a critical slash down her torso, the blade carving from shoulder to hip in a single powerful swing.

''Mn- _ah!_'' Z46 gasped, blood spurting from the deep wound.

Her Gift reacted to her startled state of mind; a maddening mixture of iron, earth and concrete surging up around Z46 to protect her. Ayanami solved the newfound issue by firing her guns, blasting large chunks of the impromptu-shield apart. In retaliation the airborne chunk of rock and dirt congregated into large lances, shooting for Ayanami with lightning speed. The first of several was blown in half with a swing of her sword but the second found its mark on her leg, cutting her hip a second time and opening the wound further.

Multiple more shot past but she dodged or destroyed them, blurring out of the way of the rest. The floating black swords went for her neck, and to Ayanami's distress they homed in on her even when she used her _[Divine Wind]_, tracking her with flawless accuracy and simply curving around to follow her, like they were magnetically attracted to her soul. No matter how fast or how sharp the angled turns she took they pursued, and the longer she dodged the faster her stamina ran out, her movements slowing down as she ran out of breath.

Left with no other option, Ayanami blurred straight for Z46. At the same time the dome shield around her shattered, allowing the two lovers to lock blades-

-before Ayanami let her sword go.

Z46 froze, her gold eyes going wide as Ayanami slipped inside her guard – and _hugged _her.

Then not a moment later six black swords pierced Ayanami through her back, and in turn stabbed Z46 through the stomach.

''_G-Ghn-!_'' Z46 clenched her jaw to stifle the pained gasp that threatened to escape, instinctively dissolving the swords in her gut.

Ayanami stumbled and Z46 dropped her weapons, catching her lover before she could fall – lowering her to the ground as gently as she could. All around them the materials manifested by her _[Paradoxical Dimension] _disintegrated back to nothingness as the Ironblood Destroyer turned her worried, daresay _frantic _attention onto Ayanami.

''Why...?'' The word slipped off Z46's tongue, but she already knew the answer.

An answer confirmed when Ayanami smiled tightly, coughing blood. ''I knew... I couldn't keep it up. So I thought, I could at least try make it a draw...''

Z46 shook her head, taking Ayanami's hand in hers. The Sakura girl squeezed it tightly as she coughed again, the multiple holes in her exposed stomach small but numerous; more than likely hitting one or two organs, most probably her stomach and kidneys. With that in mind Z46 immediately summoned a strip of cloth with her Gift, hastily wrapping the once-imaginary fabric around Ayanami's waist, any thoughts of fighting bleeding away as fast as Ayanami was bleeding out.

The forest fell quiet as she worked, nothing but Ayanami's pained groans and their mutual panting filling the air. Her fingers trembled and not from adrenaline, hastily tying the bandages as tight as she could to slow the bleeding. They might be born from her power, but now they were as real as actual bandages until she willed them to disappear. They would keep her alive.

She could worry about her own injuries later; the swords hadn't hit anything vital anyway. A little pain she could endure.

Just as she was about to pick up Ayanami and try rush her to Vestal, to plead for the medic to forgive her sins and just treat Ayanami, the muffled whispers of uncertain voices reached Z46's ears.

The Ironblood girl paused until she remembered how close to the base they were – someone _must've _heard them. The thought ignited renewed hope inside Z46 and she leaned up, casting aside her hesitations and raising her voice.

''Come out!'' Her voice was a touch raspy, not used to rising to such octaves, but it succeeded in drawing out their hidden spectators; a small group of Destroyers.

Z46 didn't recognise most of them, but the one at the front caught her eye. Bailey – a bubbly, good-hearted girl from what she vaguely remembered.

The red-haired girl shifted in front of her friends, visibly nervous. ''W-We're sorry for spying, we were just-''

Z46 didn't bother to listen. She could tell who they were by the medic packs hanging off their shoulders; that was all she needed to know. ''Please take her; she requires medical attention immediately.''

''F-Fiize...'' Ayanami moaned out, grabbing her hand tightly.

Z46 shook her head, giving Ayanami's hand a squeeze back. ''You'll be fine. My duty is yet unfulfilled, my beloved. Roon has yet to fall.''

Ayanami however shook her head too. ''No... I don't want you, to go...''

With a solemn expression Z46 slipped her fingers out from Ayanami's hand – her heart twisting when Ayanami desperately reached out, her fingers yearning to hold hers just one more time. Z46 didn't know if she could pull away if she did.

''I will come back.'' Z46 promised softly, rising to her feet. ''I refuse to break at least that promise, Ayanami.''

The thought sent a wave of thrumming power through Z46's core, grasping onto that thought and holding it tight. She glanced over at Bailey and the others and gave them a single polite nod before marching past their stiff frames, unheeding of the way space around her began to twist and refract, the pulsating waves of power in her heart growing stronger.

_**Whims Of A Thousand Days**_

She had let Ayanami down too many times. No longer.

_**Dreams Of An Impossible Reality**_

Power pulsated in her heart, her thoughts transcending her physical form as she peered past it all – staring deeper than the air and atoms, and seeing the spiritual existences that laid beneath it all. The dreams, the hopes, the _thoughts _of the world.

_**Unbound By Mortal Coils, Undefined By Sublunary Existences**_

A Gift that could bring about physical objects from her thoughts.

What about a Gift that could gather the thoughts, of _all living things?_

_**Righteous Chaos, Orderly Madness, Contradictory Simplicity**_

The whites of her eyes darkened to black and all her wounds healed up, Wahr'rot power flooding her fully. She didn't resist it... nor did she accept it.

Instead, she _took it._

_**Bask In The Mind, Rule With The Body**_

Bismarck had once told her she was their trump card.

If that was true...

_**And Extirpate All Those That Dare Defy The True Dream.**_

Then it was time to play her hand.

_**''World Ender: Eigengrau.''**_

[END]

* * *

**A/N: And thus, the battle against Roon directly now commences~!**

**See you all next time in Chapter 29: Where Angels Fear To Tread**

**And a nice preview for the spiciness to come:**  
**''...it's too quiet.'' Enterprise had to say as she gazed around the ruined, uncomfortably silent city – the type of quiet where you could _hear_ the silence.**

**''Hmph.'' Purifier merely huffed, standing up straight. ''Welcome to the edge of hell, I guess. This is as close as you idiots will get to it.''**

**''Are you implying there's an actual hell out there?''**

**In response, Purifier smiled grimly. ''If we don't stop this bitch, you'll get to see it.''**

**Just then both heard it – a distant shifting of rubble that sounded so much louder in the stifling silence. Roon.**


	29. Chapter 29: Where Angels Fear To Tread

**A/N: ****The sub-header for this chapter can probably be 'Why do I hear boss music?'.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 29: Where Angels Fear To Tread**

It was time.

The thought invoked a strange emotion in Roon. She had been barely 'alive' for a year, and yet only recently had she set her plan in motion.

When she first stepped forth into this world she had already sworn loyalty to the Commander. He was her everything, after all. She also deemed the other Ship-Girls as allies; individuals who too would serve the Commander unfalteringly. However it soon became apparent to her that they were a weakness; a drain on the Commander's mind and soul. Whether they vied for his affection, or tempted him with flirtatious whimsies, or even came to him in their sorrow – they took from him, but gave very little back. Bulker Bay came to mind easily; so much sadness and sorrow, and all which dragged her beloved Commander down.

Soon those she saw as allies became burdens, unworthy of the Commander's thoughts and considerations. Like demons that leached off a person's thoughts, they too leached off the Commander's incomparable heart. However she also knew she couldn't simply rend them out of existence – not for a lack of power, but because the Commander would be upset by it. That meant she always had to be more subtle in her messaging; providing ample displays of violence and blood-thirst, always making sure to look the source of her ire in the eye even as she ripped Sirens limb from limb.

The message got across quite clear, judging from the fear many felt towards her.

And with Animaus' support, she gained the power necessary to not only protect the Commander, but wipe out the entire fleet. Beforehand such a feat would be out of her reach, as much as she hated to admit, but with the near-limitless strength Animaus could give her? It didn't matter if she was facing down the entire planet's forces; she was no longer truly mortal. She was _transcendent._

''Hmhm...'' Roon giggled at the thought, tucking some hair behind her ear. ''Ah... looks like the main event, is about to begin~''

She could sense them; her mind stretching beyond her mortal coil and detecting the fleet sailing towards her. She wasn't oblivious to the small groups slowly surrounding the city either, but they were of no concern to her. The only one she was truly troubled by, was the champion of Helios, the prophesied 'Princess of Ash' – Enterprise.

With a dangerous smile Roon slowly began to walk towards the sea, her soul thrumming in a pulsing symphony – matching the eldritch song creeping through the ecliptic sun overhead. She could feel _them _too. Her little minions. Atago and San Diego, both having lost their lives... just as she hoped. While the loss of Atago's swordsmanship was lamentable, San Diego's demise was of no concern. She had only 'recruited' the girl for the sole purpose of being another battery.

All of them were merely fuel rods, to power the reactor that was her soul.

''Now is our time to show the world, what true fear means...''

Her misshapen rigging phased into existence around her, darkness licking the dirt beneath her.

''...isn't that right, _Taihou?_''

X-x-X

Enterprise couldn't quite stifle a shiver; though why she didn't quite know.

On instinct her lavender eyes flickered up, gazing at the eclipse hanging overhead. Something about the impossible black sun stirred something in her soul, her heart telling her this wasn't a simple cosmetic display; that there was a meaning she wasn't quite grasping. Purifier's reminder about running out of time before the apocalypse came to mind.

Shaking her head to dispel the grim thought Enterprise stepped forwards more, approaching the end of her flight deck. Her rigging was gone, transformed into her ship form and allowing her to stand upon it, forming the spearhead of the main assault force against Roon. To her left was Warspite and on her right Mikasa, both also in their warship forms; the old Battleships matching her pace easily. Behind her slightly was Vestal with Kaga and Zuikaku flanking her, forming a defensive perimeter around the medic. The remnants of the Siren fleet followed behind, the Battleship in the middle with the two Heavy Cruisers flanking it, and the two Destroyers in turn flanking the cruisers.

And leading the entire assault fleet was Purifier... surfing atop her little manta-ray rigging that looked tiny in comparison to the literal Aircraft Carrier sailing behind her.

It would've been almost comical had the situation not been so dire.

''Hm...'' Her gaze shifted to her right; gazing out at the land passing them by – prompting her to put her fingers to her ear and tap into her radio. ''Radio check.''

_''Hearin' you loud and clear.'' _Zuikaku chimed in, her voice briefly getting muffled mid-way through only to return back to normal.

The chaotic interference was messing with their radios, making it challenging to keep in contact even when using encrypted channels – the connection alternating between stable, barely-functional, or outright dead. Small mercies that they had the foresight to explain plans and strategies _before _they launched the offensive, otherwise they'd be going in blind.

''What is the status of the other squads?'' Enterprise questioned seriously, her lavender gaze flickering across the forest passing her by. Montpelier and Cleveland's group, Washington's group; they _needed _to meet up with them at Saffrona, otherwise things would go south very, very quickly.

_''Montpelier called in five minutes ago to say they were on the move again.'' _Mikasa's voice crackled over the radio. _''By her account, she and her sisters helped eliminate San Diego, though Juneau lost her life in the process.''_

Enterprise grimaced at that. Yet one more of their comrades to lose their lives in this infernal war. And while it was perhaps naïve of her, she had hoped that San Diego might be coaxed back to their side. Unfortunately it was too late for that now.

''And Washington?''

_''She encountered Jean Bart, and the two have settled their differences.'' _Warspite's voice rung clear over the radio. _''They're currently at Arizona's field hospital being treated; Arizona should be returning shortly to address their wounds directly.''_

''Arizona left?'' Enterprise's brows raised. The soft-spoken Battleship was ordered to remain off the front-lines, considering how valuable her Gift was for healing – while not on Vestal's level, it was more than enough to patch up wounds and bring people back to fighting capacity.

_''Dorsetshire apparently located Ajax, and went after her. Arizona, in turn, went after Dorsetshire.'' _Warspite informed simply.

Enterprise's brows dipped back down into a frown. Part of her wanted to mentally chastise Arizona for doing something so reckless... but, she didn't exactly have a leg to stand on, given her history.

She opened her mouth to speak – when she felt Helios stir. It was a subtle thing; the deity had been so focused on the other two Demon Gods that it had barely paid her much mind, but now it was giving her a little nudge, if you could even call it that. Like a stray thought that forced itself into her mind, but a thought without any meaning or context; just a nudge. A nudge telling her to be alert.

Enterprise then sensed it a moment later, her mind roused by Helios' presence and allowing her to detect the incoming aircraft. For a moment she was confused, straining her radar to detect what kind of plane it was, but the signal that came back was... foreign. Neither Ironblood, Sakura Empire or even Siren in origin. Then her instincts kicked in and she immediately readied for battle, multiple sets of fighter aircraft appearing with flashes of lights down her runway.

''Incoming aircraft, one o'clock!'' Enterprise barked into her radio, glaring in the aforementioned direction – spotting the faint, almost microscopic black dots zooming towards them. So faint you couldn't see them unless you were looking for them.

The black dots rapidly grew in size as they picked up speed, probably realising the game was away. All the carriers around Enterprise also began manifesting their own fighter planes, the sound of dozens of rotors whirring to life filling the air. The frontmost fighter plane on Enterprise's ship form began to take off, just as the Siren warships opened up with their anti-air guns – a barrage of crimson lasers screeching towards the incoming aircraft.

With a thrumming vroom the enemy planes pivoted away from the racing lasers, only to find themselves coming into contact with a barrage of anti-air flak – courtesy of Vestal, Warspite and Mikasa. The blast of flak helped cull the first few planes, but as the destroyed planes fell from the sky in burning heaps Enterprise only then began to realise the magnitude of aircraft coming their way. Hundreds of black dots that surfed over the tree-tops, moving in a single massive formation.

Too organised to be done by a group.

There was no more time to think. With a thought her fighters took off, roaring past her as they left the flight deck and joined their brethren in the sky above. Machine guns rattled and bullet casings fell as they unloaded on the incoming aircraft, only to be shot at in turn – the black aircraft returning fire with their own machine guns. They exchange only lasted a few seconds before her planes were ripped to flaming shreds, but by then the next wave had taken off.

Roaring engines filled Enterprise's ears as the enemy aircraft swooped overhead, her eyes widening as multiple bomb bays opened – and a barrage of abyssal-black bombs fell. Many missed their targets and hit the sea, but dozens struck Kaga and Zuikaku. Blinding explosions ruptured the sides of their hulls, a cacophonous eruption that shot spires of fire into the sky and sent black smoke scattering to the wind, some of their still-manifesting fighter planes getting blown up in the process.

''Tch...!'' Enterprise's eyes narrowed in anger and she raised both hands, _[Starlight] _gathering in her palms before she fired them out in twin beams.

The shrieking silver light easily cleaved through the swarm of incoming black planes like a hot knife through butter, downing well over a dozen planes and sending them corkscrewing down into the ocean. With the aid of the others even more planes began to fall, the combined might of the Siren's anti-air lasers, the anti-flak and their fighters whittling the enemy down. However there was still too many; far too many to kill in one pass.

A fact proven true when dozens of black aircraft roared overhead, the gust created by their passing whipping Enterprise's silver hair into her face. She brushed it aside and focused on the planes as they curved around for another pass, taking pot-shots with her lasers and downing a couple more, her eyes scrutinising them intensely.

Her right hand flew to her ear, breaking the brief radio silence. ''Who's aircraft are those?!''

_''I can't tell!'' _Zuikaku called back, coughing over the radio. _''They kinda look like Ironblood, but they're also similar to my Zeros!''_

Enterprise's mind raced. ''Kaga, you recognise them?''

Bombs erupted over several of the Siren warships at the rear of the fleet, nearly drowning out Kaga's response. _''Negative... these aircraft, it's almost like...''_

Kaga fell silent, prompting Enterprise to urge her along. ''Kaga?!''

_''...it's almost like they're... a hybrid of both.''_

Enterprise paused, her eyes going wide as she gazed up at the incoming planes. She could see it now – the lithe design of a Zero, but the bomb bays of a Stuka. Machine guns like a fighter, but bomb bays like a bomber, and torpedo tubes like a torpedo bomber. The midnight-black paint was reminiscent of the Ironblood colours but the tail wing had a flag pole like the Sakura Empire. However the only Ironblood Aircraft Carrier was Graf Zeppelin, and she wouldn't be able to do something like this... which likely left only-

''Roon.'' Enterprise whispered tightly, something in her heart stirring.

_''Incoming!''_ Mikasa's warning yell helped snap her out of her brief paralysis, bringing her back to full awareness.

Not a second too soon either; a gasp ripping free from her lips as a barrage of bombs blanketed the side of her carrier form, blasting metal apart and igniting multiple fires. With her ship form manifested she couldn't use her bow-shaped rigging, and any damage her ship-form took would transfer to her rigging. Considering her fighting style primarily relied on her bow, if her ship took too much damage...

''Dammit...'' Enterprise scowled, glaring at the curving planes and directing her fighters towards them. ''You didn't say anything about this, Purifier.''

The radio in her ear crackled. _''This... hasn't happened before.''_

Her words gave Enterprise pause. ''What?''

A swarm of black planes flew overhead, a squadron of Zuikaku's fighters chasing after them. Not a moment later a thick gold laser shrieked up and scorched the enemy fighters into ash – and when Enterprise glanced down over the bow of her ship she found Purifier tilting her manta-ray rigging back, aiming its glowing gold mouth up where the enemy fighters once were.

_''This hasn't happened in any of the other dimensions in my databanks.'' _Purifier radioed back, something akin to _uncertainty_ in her tone. _''This is all new.''_

A chill lanced up Enterprise spine. Something new had happened, that hadn't in over seven _thousand _dimensions? Part of her wanted to just brush it off and take it in stride... but the genuine uncertainty in Purifier's tone made her nervous. If someone as flippant and psychotic as Purifier was uneasy, that was a good indication it was no small matter.

The carrier swallowed, flickering her gaze to the left and shooting down a swarm of incoming black planes with a precise laser, cleaving them in half. Whirring engines to her right warned her of danger and she kicked off the deck of her ship form, narrowly leaping over the chain of explosions that blanketed the front and landing further back down the deck. Her gaze snapped up at the ascending black planes and she was about to fire a beam of _[Starlight]_ at them, but a whipping whirlwind of orange-tinted wind cut them to ribbons first.

_''Got'cha covered, Enterprise!''_ Zuikaku chimed in with grim eagerness.

_''Haha, that's the spirit!''_ Mikasa's voice joined in, her flak cannons working overtime to gun down the endless swarm of planes. _''Warspite! Put that arm of yours to use, will you?''_

_''Hmph. As you wish.''_

The air above Warspite's warship form warped – before a massive phantom sword appeared, attached to an invisible giant. With a distant yell of effort Warspite swung, her massive sword cleaving through the air with titanic effort and swatting shy of fifty planes with a single heavy swing and downing another ten from the air pressure behind her blade. Even though there was still well over two hundred in the air, the single swing had culled a massive portion of them.

_''Enterprise!'' _Vestal called out through the radio. _''Take Purifier and head to Saffrona! We'll hold them off!''_

''Vestal-!''

_''I agree with the doc.'' _Purifier surprisingly chimed in. _''Let the oldies handle this.''_

_''Call me old again and I'll swing at **you** next, Siren.'' _Warspite rebutted, but there was a hint of grim amusement in her tone.

Enterprise gazed up at the swarms of black planes overhead, noting how reduced their numbers had already become. While their numbers were intimidating and their appearance foreign, Roon's skill was lacking somewhat. The formation was tight and orderly, but the way they reacted to incoming fire was poor; they didn't evade until they were already being shot at, and they didn't use tactics to maximise damage; instead simply doing hit-and-run attacks. A standard technique; one easy to do, but hard to master.

The others would be able to manage here without her.

''Very well.''

The Aircraft Carrier beneath her glowed a bright blue – before breaking up into countless blue cubes, reforming in her hand as an oversized black bow along with the rest of her rigging. She fell through the air for only a moment until her feet landed on the wing of one of her fighters. The plane buckled briefly but easily reoriented itself, allowing her to ride it with instinctive ease. After a thought she curved the plane around and dove low, meeting Purifier's eyes.

Mercifully the Siren understood, her manta-ray rigging blinking out of existence and allowing Purifier to leap off the sea – landing on the other wing of Enterprise's fighter. The carrier waited only long enough to make sure Purifier had a good grip before commanding her plane to go full speed, the wind whipping harshly into their faces as they soared straight for Saffrona.

_Tktktktk-!_

Enterprise grunted as a bullet hit her shoulder; only nicking her skin, but the pain enough to make her look back. A curse swiftly fled her lips as she found a dozen black planes following after them, their machine guns flashing repeatedly and firing a hail of bullets down on the ocean around them.

With a scowl the silver-haired carrier gripped the aircraft behind her tight with her left hand while sticking her right hand out behind her, silver light gathering in her palm. At the same time Purifier held onto the plane with her right hand, her left hand extending itself and gathering bright gold light in her palm – before in eerie unison they fired, twin beams of silver and gold shrieking across the ocean and cutting a swathe through the incoming planes, reducing them to burning wrecks that toppled lifelessly into the ocean.

''Hmph.'' Purifier smirked, the metal plates in her palm folding back inwards; reverting her hand back to its human appearance. ''Not bad.''

Enterprise gave a sidelong glance at the Siren, her attention still focused on the approaching city. ''That laser... it looks awfully similar to mine.''

''Heh, 'course it does.'' Purifier unabashedly smirked, her gaze also sliding onto the city. ''My design was inspired by you. Or the future you, I guess.''

''Is that so...?'' Enterprise murmured. She wasn't quite sure how to feel about that.

Any other conversation faded as they neared the city, a grim silence falling over them. The world's militaries had done a number on the place; countless buildings were destroyed or in various states of ruin, streets were littered with heaps of rubble, there was even one or two buildings still smouldering with dark crimson embers. The most unsettling fact of it all, however, was the _silence._

It was... dead, almost. No sounds of city life, no tweeting of birds, not even a gust of wind. The only sounds that could be faintly heard was that of collapsing buildings, the sound echoing in the stilted silence. It was a wholly unnatural silence, and one that left Enterprise feeling distinctly uneasy.

''Take us down here.'' Purifier murmured to her as they passed the docks, flying over the residential areas. ''I can sense the bitch.''

Enterprise wisely listened to the machine-woman, lowering them down as close as she could before dismissing her plane into fragments of light. She landed on the dirty main street and rolled to bleed off her momentum, contrasting Purifier who merely landed on three limbs and skidded to a stop, her left hand held behind her with fingers twitching. Whether in anticipation or unease, she didn't know.

''...it's too quiet.'' Enterprise had to say as she gazed around the ruined, uncomfortably silent city – the type of quiet where you could _hear _the silence.

''Hmph.'' Purifier merely huffed, standing up straight. ''Welcome to the edge of hell, I guess. This is as close as you idiots will get to it.''

''Are you implying there's an actual hell out there?''

In response, Purifier smiled grimly. ''If we don't stop this bitch, you'll get to see it.''

Just then both heard it – a distant shifting of rubble that sounded so much louder in the stifling silence. Roon.

The two glanced at each other, their expressions hardening. Purifier nodded silently and took the lead, marching further down the destroyed street in utter silence, nothing but he crackling of grit and shifting of pebbles to be heard. A golden haze seemed to linger over the entire area, blurring everything like a desert mirage. The rows of wall-to-wall houses on either side of the street were in terrible condition; dust-covered and bombed to hell. An inevitable conclusion after the entire city had been shelled for two days straight in a bid to keep Roon contained within the city limits.

However one thing that bothered Enterprise the most, was exactly that. _Why _hadn't Roon left? Surely a cruiser of her calibre could easily flee to the next nearest city and wreck havoc there? And while she wanted to hope the soldiers were enough to keep Roon busy, she severely doubted it. There _had _to be some reason that Roon hadn't simply ran off to another city, even after most if not all of the remaining population had fled.

_'Perhaps...'_ Enterprise swallowed. _'There's something here she needs to protect-'_

Her thoughts were immediately cut short as the air suddenly grew thick, crashing down on her with gravitational intensity. Her shoulders buckled and she gasped, nearly falling to her knees from the divine pressure weighing her down until she pushed back against it, her soul flaring brighter and fighting back against the alien gravity.

''Tch...'' Purifier scowled ahead of her, digging her heels in. ''Get ready, Ghost.''

Enterprise didn't need to ask why; silently grimacing as she glared past the Siren. The warping haze that lingered over the city abated enough that she could make out the approaching woman, the ambient dust in the air failing to hide her menacing frame. Each footstep echoed in the stilted silence, the sharp click carrying for what felt like miles.

_'Good god...'_

Roon was different. The Ironblood cruiser held a familiar insane smile on her lips, but it was her eyes that dominated Enterprise's attention – four irises and pupils in each eyeball, all eight staring at them with alien glee. She also stood easily a few inches taller than when she left the base, her somewhat-average height now rivalling Enterprise's own tall stature. Her rigging also drew attention; her two semi-sentient shark-like turrets now adorned with twisted, misshapen flight decks on the tops of them, the addition so artificial she almost mistook them as being welded on.

It was the aura around Roon, however, that made Enterprise swallow. There was no word to describe it other than _cold._ A bone-chilling cold that sucked the warmth out of the air around her, chilling the street with her mere presence. Had Enterprise not already known what her Gift was, she would've mistakenly thought she had an ice-type Gift.

''Hm.'' Roon tilted her head slightly, hands by her sides. ''I never thought I would see the day where Ship-Girls and Sirens stand side-by-side. How time flies.''

''It goes to show how big a threat you've become.'' Enterprise replied firmly, gripping her bow tight.

Roon merely smiled; mockish amusement gleaming in her multiple irises. ''Is that so? The enemy of my enemy is my friend, is it?''

''Hmph.'' Purifier cracked her knuckles. ''More like I just want to punch your stupid face in.''

''Your Siren friend said a similar thing.'' Roon's smile grew; her eyes crinkling with amusement. ''Before I ripped her spine out and stabbed her with it.''

A beat. Then Purifier was gone from her spot, kicking off the street with lightning speed and closing the distance in a single second, her visage darkened with murderous intent. Before the Siren could lash out Roon's eyes gleamed with evil intent, and the space in front of her grew black with a ghastly miasma – her _[Zerfallen]._

Purifier reacted with remarkable speed, kicking off her tip-toes and leaping over the writhing rush of black miasma, landing behind Roon. The Siren twisted and lashed out with a powerful roundhouse kick but Roon merely raised her right arm, blocking the hit with only minor difficulty. Purifier didn't pause in shock; instead inverting her momentum and leaping back to avoid the curving swathe of _[Zerfallen] _that sought to decay her to dust.

_'Fast.' _Enterprise noted, summoning a silver arrow between her fingertips.

Roon's eyes snapped over to her. Enterprise released the arrow immediately, the shrieking silver projectile screeching over the distance between them. Rather than block it Roon tilted her head aside, letting the silver arrow whip past her harmlessly – impacting a building across the plaza behind her, erupting into a violent plume of silver smoke and light.

The crashing of falling debris however failed to hide the rapid footsteps of Purifier as the Siren dashed in from behind Roon. The Siren kicked off the street and dodged the tendril of black smoke that raced for her, landing sideways on a half-destroyed apartment building and kicking off it with enough strength to shatter the wall, firing herself down at Roon with great force. Roon glanced up at the incoming Siren and raised her hand – catching the fist that was aimed for her face, and causing an explosive shockwave to blossom around them; shattering the concrete beneath them into rubble.

''Fool.'' Roon chided amusedly, black miasma gathering in her hand.

Purifier grinned fiercely back, a bright gold light also gathering in her hand. In unison the black miasma shrieked out and met the rushing gold laser from Purifier's palm, the two forces warring together for only a second – before Purifier was blown backwards as the magical chemistry combusted explosively.

''Nn-!'' Purifier's grunt was muffled as she was sent smashing through the third floor wall of an apartment building.

Enterprise mentally cursed, summoning another arrow and firing. Roon side-stepped the shrieking projectile and rushed her with inhuman speed, crossing the distance in the same time it took Purifier to – a single second. Enterprise was ready however, silver light gathering in her waiting hand and forming into a lance-sized arrow, one that she wasted no time in thrusting out. To her disbelief Roon batted the pointed tip with the back of her hand, cocking her right fist back for a powerful punch.

The carrier narrowly managed to lean back in time, letting Roon's fist brush past her stomach. Immediately she backed off, trying to put some space between them and sweeping her hand out, summoning a shrieking silver laser. The beam cut a swathe through the street, but Roon merely _charged through it_, her armour-like skin enduring the shrieking silver beam that few had ever managed to tank.

Roon closed the distance with a wicked grin on her face, her left fist swinging up – and burying itself deep in Enterprise's gut. The carrier gasped and was lifted off her feet, momentum propelling her off Roon's fist a moment later and sending her skipping down the rubble-laden street, tumbling until she reoriented herself into an unsteady crouch.

''Mn...'' Enterprise stood up, glaring at Roon as the psychotic woman smiled widely back, not making any move to attack further.

Like she was toying with her.

The thought ignited a rush of irritation within Enterprise. Immediately she raised her bow and summoned a gold arrow, unleashing the shrieking arrow and willing it to transform into a swarm of planes mid-flight – forcing Roon to leap over them lest she get knocked back. In the brief moment she was airborne Enterprise fired her _[Starlight] _in a concentrated beam, prompting Roon to raise her right hand and retaliate with a stream of her _[Zerfallen]._

With a mutual shriek the two Gifts collided, writhing together into a murky grey hue as they fought for dominance – Enterprise's _[Starlight] _eradicating Roon's Gift, while Roon's _[Zerfallen] _decayed her light to nothing. The contest of power ended as Roon's feet hit the floor, cutting off the flow of her Gift and instead simply waving her arm out in a wide sweep, summoning with it a small tide of black miasma that rushed towards Enterprise, forcing the carrier to leap over it.

''Eyes up here bitch~!''

Roon looked up – just in time to get a heel to the cheek. The Ironblood cruiser grunted and was sent flying into the side of a store-front, flying through the shattered window and crashing into the empty shelves. Purifier landed on the street with a sharkish smirk, her manta-ray rigging manifesting behind her as she glared after Roon.

Seeing that Enterprise retreated further back, using her superhuman strength to leap up onto the rooftops and summon multiple silver arrows around her. She didn't have to wait more than a few seconds before a writhing serpent of black miasma shrieked out of the shop, devouring the walls of the store in the process and causing it to collapse inwards, the cacophony of smashing debris failing to hide Roon's laugh.

''Good~!'' The Ironblood woman crooned, stepping out from the falling rubble without a care – all of it disintegrating mere inches away from her head. Not a single mark was on her body. ''I was beginning to think this'd be quite boring.''

In an instant, Roon's Gift changed.

The black miasma shrieked louder, the smoke-like Gift suddenly growing thicker and more lifelike, gaining licking tendrils that lapped at all it could touch and burning it a rotting black. The temperature around her plummeted further like a chemically-inverted fire, absorbing all heat around it.

It took Enterprise a moment to recognise it, her eyes going wide. _'That fire... it's almost like-!'_

''Taihou...'' The name slipped off Purifier's tongue, the Siren frowning deeply. ''How the heck did you...?''

Roon giggled, smiling wickedly even as the cold black flames crept across the street, rotting the concrete beneath her. ''How else? I devoured her. Her immortality was such a pain to deal with, and even I'm not foolish enough to think I could outlast her if she just kept getting more powerful. So I let her grow strong enough that she'd give me a nice little power boost, and then I ripped her to pieces and consumed her soul.''

With a mad gleam in her eyes Roon raised her hand, deliberately cutting her palm with her sharp nail.

Black flames healed the wound shut in moments.

''And her Gift, her _[Phoenix Fire]_... is mine also.''

Enterprise swore just as Purifier did. Roon's grin widened to frightening proportions.

''What was it she liked to say, before performing something dramatic? Ah, that was it...'' Roon held her arms out, and pressed her thumbs and middle fingers together. ''_Burn._''

She snapped her fingers – and then the entire street exploded in ravenous black flames.

Purifier leapt out of the fire with gritted teeth, corrosive burns marring her mechanical body. Miniature drones deployed from her shoulders and wrists but the damage wasn't easy to fix, the drones working as fast as they could. Her feet had barely landed atop the roof of a four-storey apartment complex when Roon was there, leaping up in front of her with a bloodthirsty smile, her right fist cocked back to punch her skull off her shoulders.

The Siren narrowly tilted aside, dodging the blow and retaliating with a wild roundhouse kick. The blow struck true, sending Roon careening back down into the street – impacting with enough force to collapse a building. Not that it did any good, as multiple serpents of black miasmic fire shrieked out of the rubble and disintegrated it to nothing, soon setting their sights on Purifier. They shot up towards the grimacing Siren-

-when a silver beam cut them in half, destabilising their forms.

''Don't forget about me.'' Enterprise coldly reminded, a dozen silver arrows hovering in the air around her; before in unison they all shrieked down towards Roon's position.

The Prototype cruise wasn't dumb enough to try block them, wisely leaping aside to avoid the chain of silver explosions that decimated the street and blew apart the tide of black flames. However the destruction on the street below had finally proven too much for the surrounding buildings, and with a cacophonous rumble many began to collapse, including the ones Purifier and Enterprise were standing on.

The squadron of fighters Enterprise fired earlier swooped down, allowing Enterprise to jump atop them and take to the skies, leaving Purifier to hop down into the plaza. The airborne carrier grimaced and swept her eyes across the battlefield, scanning for Roon's position – and the moment she saw the mad cruiser slowly marching towards Purifier she raised her free hand, silver light gathering in her open palm

Like a magnet Roon's eyes darted up to hers, visibly identifying her as the greater threat. However Roon made the mistake of taking her eyes off Purifier and the Siren wasting no time in rushing in close, coming in low. By the time Roon noticed the Siren it was too late; a murderous uppercut jerking her head back with a resounding crack, followed by a powerful left hook that shot Roon's head down – right into Purifier's wicked knee, nearly breaking Roon's nose from the powerful strike.

_'Fast...'_ Enterprise had to grudgingly compliment, taking aim with her Gift and letting it loose; a concentrated beam of silver light shrieking down at the immobile Roon.

The Prototype woman jerked herself back, the beam of light cutting through her shoulder and finally drawing blood after a full second of impact, her armour-like skin giving way. In the same instant her two shark-toothed cannons reared themselves up at Enterprise's circling form, four smaller barrels protruding out of their open maws. Anti-air guns.

With a loud bang they fired, a virtual wall of flak exploding around Enterprise. The carrier coughed in surprise and immediately took her plane higher into the sky, tilting it to the left so she could keep firing down at Roon – unleashing another quick beam of light that was swiftly dodged, the laser burning a hole in the dirt. Purifier however took advantage of Roon's distraction, attacking with a spinning roundhouse kick that was summarily ducked under; the mad cruiser retaliating with a rush of black miasmic fire.

''Mn-!'' Purifier wasn't quick enough to dodge all of it, her right arm rapidly corroding from the brief engulfment.

Tiny drones went to work repairing the corroded metal-flesh, stitching it back to a steel-grey coating while not wasting energy by making it look like real flesh. A stiff grin crossed Purifier face as she raised her right hand, gold light gathering in her palm before it unleashed itself in a concentrated beam, sweeping out and forcing Roon to duck lest she get bisected. In the background dozens upon dozens of building began to collapse, the deafening rumble going completely ignored by the two fighters on the ground.

''Wretch.'' Roon tsked as Purifier charged her, right fist cocked back to punch her lights out.

With a huff Roon stood, batting aside the fist and tilted her way out of the next – entering a deadly dance of ducking a dodging, evading a flurry of melee strikes quick enough to make a Destroyer sweat. What she couldn't dodge she redirected with the back of her hand, a feral smile crawling across her face when Purifier rapidly grew pissed off. Seeing that Roon did her the favour of not dodging, and instead catching her blow with her hand.

_THRUUM-!_

A shockwave blew out around them from the impact. Purifier's eyes widened as she stared at her opponent, her fist clenched tight in Roon's hand.

''That's not how you throw a punch.'' Roon cocked her fist back. ''Let me show you how, _filth._''

The last syllable left her tongue and Roon threw her punch, striking Purifier right between the eyes. The groaning of rending metal rung in the silent air before the Siren was sent _rocketing _backwards, tumbling mid-air and skipping across the rubble-laden plaza until smashing in through the stone wall of a council building, blowing a hole straight through it. However her brief moment of excitement, of bloodlust, had distracted Roon.

''Nn-?!''

A silver beam burned her back, forcing Roon to instinctively throw her weight to the side before the laser cut through her armour and severed her spine. Black smoky flames crept up her exposed back and healed the injury in seconds, allowing Roon to tilt her gaze towards the sky – visibly annoyed by the plane circling overhead like an angel of death, so high she couldn't even make out Enterprise's form.

''How annoying.''

With a flash of dark light multiple planes manifested atop Roon's rigging, tiny in size and taking off with only a second of preparation. They took off from her rigging and immediately expanded in size, evolving into full-sized warplanes and opening fire at Enterprise's fighter plane. The rattling of machine guns pierced the air and in seconds the plane was shredded to nothing-

-yet Enterprise wasn't there.

_'What?'_

''You're looking the wrong way.''

Instincts flared inside Roon and she spun, but wasn't fast enough. Three lance-sized arrows struck her left side and erupted into raging plumes of light, the sheer intensity of the compacted _[Starlight]_ easily burning through her armour-like skin and actually dealing damage to her, ripping her flesh from her bones as fast as her mutated Gift regenerated it.

Enterprise watched the cruiser from atop a three-storey building, eyes coldly narrowed as they analysed Roon. She had compressed more power into those three arrows; something that took more time and energy, but subsequently paid off in this case. Doing so clearly meant she could pierce Roon's armoured skin rather than just singe her. However...

_'Hm...' _Enterprise's eyes narrowed further, watching Roon regenerate. Wisps of silver light lingered around her, and it almost seemed like her regeneration was _slower. 'Could my Gift affect it in some way?'_

It wasn't an impossible thought. She had never fought Taihou even once, so there was no way to test if her Gift interacted with it in such a way – or, perhaps, interacted with Roon's Gift in such a way. It could also be an interaction between Helios and Animaus, or something else entirely. There was no way for her to know, and she wasn't exactly expecting Roon to offer herself to be a willing test subject.

_'Then again...' _Enterprise waved her hand, and manifested six more arrows – maintaining them with nothing but her thoughts. _'She doesn't have to be willing, does she?'_

A single thought; a burst of killing intent. Then all six arrows shrieked down onto the plaza, erupting into a chain of silver-tinted explosions. The raging plumes of smoke obscured Roon from view – until a writhing tendril of smoky fire shrieked out, racing straight for Enterprise. The carrier leapt off the rooftop, gazing down as the brick building was rapidly eroding by the writhing snake of darkness, its mere presence corroding all it came into contact with.

Without thinking Enterprise gathered her _[Starlight] _into an orb, throwing it at the incoming serpent of death-fire. Right before the silver orb made contact it imploded, erupting into a shockwave that blew apart the ghastly snake, rendering it into little more that floating wisps of smoky flame. Unheeding of the imploding orb Enterprise twisted mid-flight as gravity began to reassert control on her, summoning a large silver arrow to hand and notching it with her bow.

''Hn!'' Enterprise grunted as she fired the condensed arrow, shooting it straight down.

Roon had no choice to evade lest she take a direct hit, side-stepping the arrow and letting the plume of silver energy wash over her; burning her skin only for it to heal in a short few seconds. The moment Enterprise touched down onto the plaza floor Roon was there, closing the distance with frightening speed and lashing out with a fist engulfed in black miasma. With gritted teeth Enterprise batted aside the incoming fist with her bow, ignoring how the edge of her weapon eroded into nothing; not unlike she had just touched it with acid.

Seeing that Enterprise dismissed her weapon for now, instead engulfing her arms in _[Starlight] –_ her power thrumming as it protected her limbs. The added protection helped negate the corrosive hunger of Roon's mutated Gift, batting aside skull-shattering punches with a bead of sweat running down her head, her heart pounding in her ears as she stalled long enough for her ally to return.

Mercifully Enterprise didn't have to stall for long. From over Roon's shoulder she could make out a gold glint, and in a heartbeat Enterprise leapt aside.

_SKREE~!_

With a loud shriek a thick gold laser screamed across the plaza, engulfing Roon completely.

Enterprise wasted no time in backing up further, running towards the source of the laser. Purifier stepped out of the ruined council building with a feral smile, her manta-ray rigging hovering above her. The gold laser petered out and dissipated, only a scarce few lingering wisps floating through the air as it cut off, and revealed the damage done.

A deep gouge had been carved through the plaza area, stretching from the council building to the row of collapsed buildings opposite it. And standing at the end of the gouge, still standing, was Roon – her arms crossed in an 'X' shape. Her limbs were burnt down to the bone, black flesh showing amidst her boiled-dry blood and blackened bones.

And yet, she was still smiling.

''Not bad.'' Roon whispered, lowering her arms.

Black miasmic fire blossomed around her arms, flesh magically repairing itself as Roon utilised Taihou's regenerative ability fully. Enterprise grimaced deeply at the sight, weighing the options in her mind. It was clear she and Purifier wouldn't be able to put down Roon alone – that was obvious, but it now changed from 'can they stall her' to 'how long until Roon stops playing with them'. Because it was clear the cruiser wasn't taking them seriously... and the moment she did, the carrier wasn't sure how well they'd hold up.

Enterprise clenched her fists. She wasn't scared – adrenaline helped ease any such fear – but there was a certain frustration in her heart. To see all the damage she dealt be repaired in _seconds_, and not even being capable of giving Roon more than a moment of pause. She was without a doubt one of the strongest Gift users alive... and yet compared to Roon, she may as well have been a newbie Destroyer.

However, she still had one trump card left. One Helios had informed her about personally, back when she was preparing for the final assault.

_'World Ender...'_

She hadn't used that form willingly the first time; it was more forced upon her and she took it reluctantly. She had never practiced it before nor was willing to let Helios take control. To activate it willingly would require several minutes of peace. Minutes that Roon wouldn't easily give.

Mercifully, they weren't alone.

_Rrrr~_

The loud whirring of engines rapidly approached, so loud that even Roon looked up – to reveal the _entire air fleet_ of the naval base. From Kaga to Zuikaku to Unicorn to Illustrious; every conscious Aircraft Carrier sent their planes be they bombers or fighters. So many swarmed the sky they visibly blotted outthe ecliptic sun, casting massive shadows across the plaza as they gathered overhead as if in a show of power.

As if, in a show of _defiance._

Enterprise felt confidence well in her heart, her voice leaving her lips. ''Can you buy me a few minutes?''

Purifier smirked, strolling forth with lazy steps. ''Sure. Just don't leave me to beat the shit out of this bitch for long. Got that, Ghost?''

''Affirmative.'' Enterprise dipped her head in a nod, spun around – and ran, fleeing down one of the side-streets deeper into the city.

Roon took immediate notice. ''Oh~? Where do you think _you're_ going?''

With a wide smile the Prototype woman made to follow after the retreating carrier, only to pause when a short but powerful gold laser beamed right past her. It abated after a second and Roon slowly shifted her gaze further right, meeting the wild eyes of Purifier.

''Your fight is with us.'' The Siren confidently stated.

Roon raised a brow. ''Us?''

''Those dumbasses have their planes in the sky above us.'' Purifier grinned wickedly. ''Your planes were the only thing stalling them from entering the city.''

Twin thuds. Roon tilted her head to the left, and found Warspite standing over in the leftmost corner of the ruined plaza. She then tilted her head to the right, and found Mikasa standing in the rightmost corner; wielding both her regular katana, and Queen Elizabeth's Blade of Rebuke.

''Do you know why I got the name, 'Purifier', bitch-face?''

Roon gazed ahead, meeting Purifier's dilating gold pupils. ''Enlighten me.''

The Siren's right arm twisted, false-skin shedding away to reveal the shiny metal beneath – metallic plates rearranging themselves, transforming her human arm into something sleeker, sharper, _deadlier._

''Because out of all Sirens, I'm the asshat that is stuck with the task of purifying corrupted fucksticks like you.'' Purifier informed with a face-splitting smile, her right arm compressing further; becoming an arm-length, hiltless blade.

''Is that so?'' Roon tilted her head. ''Because your Siren friends didn't seem all that impressive.''

''You caught us off-guard, I'll admit.'' Purifier's sclera began to glow, becoming an electric blue. ''But you're lucky. If you didn't, and I wasn't buried at the bottom of the motherfucking sea... I'd have ripped your ass a new one.''

Purifier raised her free hand, pointing straight at Roon.

''Oh, and by the way; you shouldn't have given me so long to talk, you dumbass.'' Purifier's dilated pupils expanded back to their normal size; now with a black ring circling her golden iris.

''_**[Purifying Mode: Activated].**_''

The Siren's voice thrummed with power, the very air around her trembling as her artificial soul transcended its limitations – or rather, removed the limiter holding it back. Crackling blue electricity danced along Purifier's blade-arm, sparking across the plaza floor as she slowly swept her blade out.

Her free hand shifted, twisting around... before giving Roon the middle finger.

''Try me now, bitch-face.''

Thundering footsteps halted Roon from replying to that, shifting left. She raised her arm and blocked Warspite's descending broadsword, the impact powerful enough to briefly make her arm buckle. Quick footfalls to her right forced her to raise her other arm, the cruiser's visage tightening as she blocked Mikasa's katana with her other arm. However with both arms pinned she was helpless to block the Blade of Rebuke as Mikasa swung it at her gut, cleaving through flesh with unparalleled ease.

Roon grunted and jerked her arms, knocking both Battleships back with her superhuman strength. She didn't get the chance to retaliate before Purifier was in front of her, swinging her blade-arm up in a vertical slice – forcing Roon to lean back, sparks of blue electricity whipping at her cheeks and singing her hair. She took two steps back and immediately raised her rigging cannons, blocking Mikasa's horizontal slash and allowing the semi-sentient turret to belch out two shells, erupting across Mikasa's frame.

However even then the cruiser wasn't given any reprieve, any space to think. Purifier slashed her blade-arm down and unleashed a thin but wicked arc of blue lightning, the ethereal energy crackling towards her in a heartbeat – forcing a grunt from Roon's lips as it whipped up her torso, scorching her armour-like skin with remarkable ease.

''Tch...'' Roon's lips thinned into a displeased frown, black miasma gathering around her feet.

All three swordswomen were forced back as a writhing cyclone of black smoky fire shrieked into existence around Roon. The concrete beneath her crumbled into dust as the lethal miasma spread out further, rotting the entire plaza around Roon and forcing the three women to leap onto the nearest rooftops, grimacing as they gazed down at the stationary cruiser.

''Try you now, you say?'' Roon called out, her smile briefly returning – and far more dangerous than before. ''Know your place, _ant._''

The sea of writhing _[Zerfallen] _dissipated, and the moment it did Purifier kicked off the rooftop with such force the concrete roofing _shattered. _In an instant Purifier was dashing across crumbling concrete, closing the distance – before swinging her lightning-infused blade out, sweeping for Roon's neck. The cruiser tilted her neck just barely out of the way before retaliating with a wicked right hook, one that was summarily ducked under by Purifier; but Roon calculated for that, grinning widely as she kicked the Siren right in the face.

''Nn-!'' Purifier skidded back across the plaza but didn't tumble, a visible dent on her forehead until her miniature drones began to reform the metal.

Roon made no more to attack; not that she needed to. Without missing a beat Purifier was off again, closing the distance with rapid footfalls and slashing her blade-arm out, shooting a shrieking arc of blue lightning that scorched the ground it crossed. Roon side-stepped the lightning and ducked under the wild roundhouse kick aimed for her face, but was unprepared for Purifier to fluidly leap up into the air – and bring her heel down in a vicious axe kick.

The blow struck true, blowing out a powerful shockwave as Roon was sent stumbling back, her left shoulder dislocated. Black miasmic flames began to heal her wound but Purifier gave no quarter, multiple small but quick bolts of ethereal lightning zapping Roon and cutting through her formerly-flawless skin, and visibly irritating the Prototype woman.

''Unsightly wretch...'' Roon rumbled, raising her right hand.

The temperature around them plummeted, and with an ear-piercing shriek a rush of _[Zerfallen] _blasted out of her palm in a thick, cone-shaped blast. Purifier dodged but wasn't fast enough to avoid all of it, wincing as her left hand was decayed into nothing in moments, revealing the sparking wires beneath her false-skin. Small drones began to reassemble her hand but it would take nearly a minute to heal, her own 'regeneration' nowhere near as potent as Taihou's had been.

However she needn't have worried. The roaring of engines bellowed overhead before dozens upon dozens of planes made their move, an onslaught of bombs hailing down on Roon with apocalyptic intensity – a relentless chain of eruptions engulfing Roon's position, the close range meaning nearly every single bomb hit their mark. Those planes that didn't have bombs let loose with their machine guns, a rattling barrage of bullets peppering down on the plaza and sending bullets pinging off the half-disintegrated concrete.

Twin blasts of flak left the centre of the explosions, however – downing a dozen planes in one fell swoop.

A second burst of flak downed another nine. A third took down seven more before the planes ascended higher into the sky, evading the destructive explosions.

Roon swept an arm out to dispel the smoke, smiling thinly as the last of her minor wounds healed closed. ''Did you really think that would do anything?''

Purifier, however, smirked. ''Yeah, it did.''

The roaring of engines dimmed enough for Roon to hear the rapid footsteps racing behind her – before a legendarily-sharp blade cleaved a gash down her back, nearly severing her spine. The cruiser grunted in surprise and swung an arm behind her, narrowly avoiding back-handing Mikasa across the face. A shadow fell over her and Roon had no time to ponder it before she _felt _something approaching her-

-before Warspite's spectral sword _smashed _down on her position.

The resounding crash of uprooted concrete echoed for over a mile around, the shockwave forcing Purifier and Mikasa to leap away lest they get caught up in it and thrown like rag-dolls. Despite knowing the blow must've done at least _some _damage none were foolish enough to try and exploit it. After all, they only needed to buy time, not deal the fatal blow.

''Hm... she's proven quite troublesome indeed...'' Mikasa murmured tightly, rolling her shoulders.

''Heh. We ain't seen nothing yet.'' Purifier's words were light, but her expression grim. ''I'll try fuck her legs up, you go for her heart or neck. That shiny sword of yours should be able to ignore her armour; might even be able to cut through her Gift if the exposure is short.''

''Good to know.''

The brief conversation was culled as Warspite's spectral sword was pushed up, prompting the Royal Navy woman to dismiss her Gift, glaring down at the long crater her attack had made. A thick cloud of dust lingered in the air, which combined with the gold haze over the city it made it difficult to see. However nobody on the battlefield failed to see Roon as she arose from the six-foot-deep crater, not a wound in sight and something approaching annoyance on her face.

''Hn...'' Roon's multi-eyed gaze shifted from Warspite, to Purifier, to Mikasa. ''Interesting... I see now. You're just delaying me. But for what, I wonder...?''

A glint entered Roon's eye. ''Ah, I see... Enterprise, isn't it? She's planning something – something potent enough to warrant all three of you to put your trust in her. How interesting. Hunting her down would be too troublesome, especially with you three on my tail... then again...''

Roon's lips curved up into a wicked, cruel grin.

''I can just force her out of hiding, can't I?'' The cruiser's eyes darted to the right, staring past the ruined buildings and further down towards the shore. Towards the source of the planes circling overhead.

Zuikaku and Kaga.

Purifier's eyes widened. ''Pin her down!''

A thrumming sound echoed as Warspite manifested her phantom great-sword again, bringing it down with a furious war-cry. A cacophonous blast boomed through the air but Roon dodged the colossal blade with only minor difficulty. Wind whipped at her strawberry-blonde hair as she took off for the docks, grinning even when Purifier leapt in front of her, unleashing a chaotic streak of shrieking lightning.

Roon tanked the blows without flinching, her ungodly high pain tolerance allowing her to brush it off like it was little more than a slap. Purifier's blade cut into her side when she drew close but she merely upper-cutted the Siren, lifting her off her feet and leaving her helpless to withstand the powerful palm-strike that struck her side – sending Purifier skipping across the plaza until she smashedinto a diner, and went _through _it.

''Weak.'' Roon whispered, holding up a hand.

The temperature around the cruiser plummeted even further, preluding the massive blast of _[Zerfallen] _that screamed out of her open palm like the howls of the damned. The black miasmic fire tore through the buildings in front of her with ravenous abandon, dissolving everything in her palm from concrete to specks of dust, decaying everything to the point the even the air smelt dead.

Behind her the air warped as Warspite brought her massive spectral sword down for a second swing, but like before Roon nimbly dodged the tip of the blade – simply running through the gap in the buildings with a bloodthirsty smile. Heavy footfalls behind her warned of Mikasa's approach but Roon paid her no mind, simply summoning a chaotic rush of _[Zerfallen] _behind her. Delaying the Battleship, but not quite muffling the words she yelled into her radio.

''Zuikaku, Kaga! Get out of there!''

Roon smiled fiercely. Yes; let them know of their approaching doom.

The mad cruiser rushed past multiple rows of building, her earlier attack carving a perfect hole through them all. Any debris that fell into her incoming path she annihilated with her Gift, nothing slowing her down. Planes that dared to dive down at her during the brief break between buildings were mercilessly shot down with bursts of flak, their corkscrewing hulls devoured by her _[Zerfallen] _before they could crash into her.

Soon, the glistening gold ocean came into view, an open strip of land between the cityscape and the water. And standing out in the open, currently in the process of retreating, was her two targets.

''Got you.'' Roon whispered, and kicked off the ground with extra force – propelling herself towards her targets.

Zuikaku saw her first, cursing and whirling to face her. Roon ducked under the sword that swung for her collar and struck her palm into Zuikaku's chin, grabbing her neck in the next movement – before _slamming _her down into the earth hard enough to send spiderweb cracks through the concrete. The carrier gasped, eyes wide as she wheezed for air, but Roon mercilessly cocked her fist back to break her skull.

That idea was cut short as Zuikaku's discarded katana was suddenly plucked up off the cracked concrete – and promptly stabbed up into her underarm. Roon grunted at the unexpected attack, feeling the tip of the blade sink an inch into her skin; warranting her to suddenly lash out with her cocked fist behind herself. Her wild punch went sailing over Kaga's head, allowing the fox-woman to lash out with two quick slashes of Zuikaku's blade.

''Stupidity.'' Roon chided, batting aside the blade with the back of her hand – grinning wickedly when Kaga's eyes widened. ''You don't possess the skill to break my armour, little fox.''

In a heartbeat Roon uncoiled her fingers from Zuikaku's neck, turning her full focus onto Kaga. The fox-woman barely had time to back-pedal a few paces before Roon was upon her, slapping the katana out of her inexperienced hands and punching her gut in the next motion, rearranging the Kitsune's organs and lifting her off her feet.

Kaga had barely left her fist when Roon snatched up the front of her kimono, roughly inverting her momentum by throwing her backwards – slamming her into the concrete and audibly breaking bone, forcing a stilted cry from Kaga's lips. She tumbled across the concrete until she came to a stop, coughing and wheezing up blood, her left arm clutching tightly at her right shoulder as she slowly sat up on her knees.

Her attempt at getting up was foiled when Roon brutally kicked her in the stomach, sending Kaga tumbling another few feet. Without a care Roon pressed a hand to her ear, activating her own radio for the first time in weeks – and speaking to everyone within a fifty mile radius.

''I know you can hear me Enterprise.'' Roon crooned, casually approaching the wheezing Kaga. ''I have little Kaga and Zuikaku here. I'm sure you know what I'll do if you don't come save them.''

No answer.

''So be it.'' Roon breathed, reaching down.

Her fingers tickled Kaga's throat. The bloodied Kitsune snarled at her and slapped her hand away, but it only encouraged Roon to grab her neck in a tight grip, lifting her up with the same ease a person would lift a bottle of wine. Kaga struggled and snarled, clawing viciously at Roon's hand – to no avail. Without a Gift of her own anymore and Zuikaku still incapacitated... she was helpless. And both of them knew it.

''Enjoy your brief time on the other side.'' Roon purred, gripping so tight Kaga spasmed, blood bubbling from her lips. ''You'll make a fine addition.''

Kaga's struggles weakened-

''_Get your filthy hands off my sister!_''

-and a flaming fist punched Roon right in the face.

The sheer power behind the strike shattered Roon's nose in an instant, her grip on Kaga's neck loosening a heartbeat before she was sent _rocketing _across the open strip and smashing into, then _through _a building and into the next row.

Kaga fell through the air for only a split-second before landing in a pair of hauntingly familiar arms. With blood still bubbling from her lips the fox-woman tilted her head back, sapphire eyes widening as she laid eyes on the fierce-eyed woman clutching her to her chest, the black flames around them not harming her in the slightest.

''Akagi...''

Akagi didn't acknowledge Kaga's whispered words, her furious gaze locked solely onto Roon as the cruiser stumbled out of the partially-collapsed building, blinking in a daze. The red-eyed fox-woman laid her injured sister down without taking her eyes off her opponent, slowly walking towards her.

''You...'' Roon's brows furrowed, displeasure twisting her visage. ''I see... so you too are now against me.''

''Now?'' Akagi growled the word, offended. ''I _never _considered you remotely like an ally! Not now, not ever, you unholy abomination!''

Roon twitched at the insult, and for the first time looked to take genuine offence to that. ''Unsightly weakling...''

Akagi glared fiercely, the sclera of her eyes dyeing themselves black.

''Weakling? Then how about I show you... how _'weak' _I am?''

In that instant, without any lips moving – two booming voices pierced the skies over Saffrona City.

_**''World Ender...''**_

The voices, of the sun and the stars.

_**''...Amaterasu!''**_

_**''**__**...Andromeda!''**_

[END]

* * *

**A/N:**** Akagi has joined the battle, and she's pissed~**

**See you all next time in Chapter 30: Dance With The Devil~**

**And a modest little preview:**

**Kaga said something but Vestal didn't hear it, unable to rip her eyes off the eclipse overhead... and the presence behind it. The presence that suddenly focused its ethereal attention on her; seeing her, _acknowledging her._**

**_'Ah...' _Vestal swallowed, her saliva running down her suddenly-dry throat. _'I-Is that...?'_**

**If you stare into the abyss long enough...**

**_'...Animaus?'_**

**...then the abyss may stare back at you.**

**_K-KRRK-!_**

**With a resounding, horrifying cracking sound – the sky around the eclipse began to _crack._**


	30. Chapter 30: Dance With The Devil

**A/N: ****Oh boy this chapter is a big one~**

**Since we're near the end of the story, a fun fact about the Demon Gods' naming conventions for those interesting;**  
**Helios = named so because he's central to the plot and important, like the sun.**  
**Wahr'rot = Can either be read in German as 'True Red', or literally as 'War Rot', both which fit with a War God.**  
**Animaus = Combination of Anima and Animus, two aspects of Carl Jung's psychology; and, with Anima meaning soul in Japanese, referring to the two voices that Animaus speaks with.**

**Hope that's intriguing, and please enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 30: Dance With The Devil**

''Vestal, we've got more wounded here!''

''Understood!'' The silver-haired Repair Ship shouted back, rushing halfway down the deck of her ship form until she reached her newest patients.

Even though the battle within Saffrona was raging there was still wounded to attend to. Ship-Girls who got caught in a stray shockwave or projectile, or were bombed by Roon's planes on their way to the main assault force. Nothing super major, but significant enough that it warranted her attention. Mercifully the stream of patients was sparse enough for her to handle easily.

Vestal's footfalls slowed as she neared her target, her eyes falling upon the coughing form of Kaga, the fox-woman trying weakly to wave a worried and disoriented Zuikaku off. A quick glance revealed the still-fresh blood running down Kaga's cheek, and the uncomfortable-looking smallness of her neck; finger-marks betraying the cause. Mercifully the fact she was still breathing, however raggedly, proved that her windpipe hadn't been crushed.

''Sit her up.'' Vestal ordered as she approached, glancing over briefly at Zuikaku. The crane had the same size fingerprints on her neck, but her neck wasn't squashed down as much; though the drying blood on the back of her neck was a tad worrying.

Zuikaku obeyed her command after a second of blinking, grumbling something about heavy fur as she helped Kaga sit up on the metal plating she was formerly laying on. The Kitsune wasn't happy about being jostled, hissing and clutching at her stomach. Vestal made a note of that and laid her hand over the front of Kaga throat, closing her eyes as she ran a diagnostic.

_Sky_

Vestal twitched at the loud, ghostly voice that tickled her ear; the voice strangely familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it. What unsettled her more however, was the fact that it was speaking clearly now – no longer were its words mysterious and garbled, but actual coherent words she could understand.

_'Bruised and compressed throat muscles, uneven trachea and oesophagus...' _Vestal tried valiantly to ignore the clawing urge to look at the sky. _'Minor internal bleeding, should be fine to patch up for now... her throat is the priority.'_

With that in mind Vestal shifted her grip, gently making Kaga tilt her head back and healing up her throat. The damage wasn't extensive, but it was such a fickle and critical area that she had to take her time on it, lest she mess something up and risk Kaga losing the ability to breathe.

In the background she could hear the deafening roar of Akagi's _[Flames of Amaterasu]_, combined with the chain explosions from Enterprise's empowered _[Starlight]._ The sheer intensity of their battle sent wave after wave of heat rushing past her ship form, so hot sweat began to run down her head as the ambient temperature skyrocketed. How anyone could survive such a deadly duo, she didn't know.

''...there.'' Vestal finally removed her hand from Kaga's neck, allowing the fox-woman to rub said neck tenderly. ''Better?''

''...yes.'' Kaga nodded gratefully. ''My thanks.''

Vestal merely smiled and shifted her gaze to Zuikaku, about to ask her to sit down; only to notice the carrier looking up. Curious and recalling the ghostly voice's words Vestal looked up too, her eyes searching over the expansive gold sky overhead. No clouds were present any longer, leaving the skyscape an everlasting gold colour that bordered on orange, not unlike a sunset. Only with a eclipse hanging in the sky instead of regular sun.

_'...hm...?'_ Vestal's eyes flickered back to the eclipse. It was almost like...

...something moved?

It was then she saw it. Something akin to a shadow that shifted behind the black sun, the orange outline failing to hide the eerie aberration. Vestal narrowed her eyes and focused more, unfazed by the sting of staring into the eclipse, her superhuman nature allowing her to ignore the solar rays. She stared deeper, focusing on the orange light just behind the blackened circle in the sky, searching for that strange shadow.

A sudden chill lanced up her spine, a piercing feel striking through her heart and making her stumble back, her body quailing from some unseen force. Kaga said something but Vestal didn't hear it, unable to rip her eyes off the eclipse overhead... and the presence behind it. The presence that suddenly focused its ethereal attention on her; seeing her, _acknowledging her._

_'Ah...' _Vestal swallowed, her saliva running down her suddenly-dry throat. _'I-Is that...?'_

If you stare into the abyss long enough...

_'...Animaus?'_

...then the abyss may stare back at you.

_K-KRRK-!_

With a resounding, horrifying cracking sound – the sky around the eclipse began to _crack._

X-x-X

Dimly, Roon began to wonder if she had underestimated her opponents.

That thought was confirmed as a piercing silver laser cut a swathe through her _[Zerfallen] _and streaked past her. Not a second later a chain of powerful silver explosions followed after the lasers, the air imploding from the magical detonations and blowing Roon's left hand apart; forcing a stifled grunt of pain from the mad cruiser.

Unheeding of her damaged limb Roon spun, throwing her right arm up and summoning a writhing wall of black miasmic fire, blocking the incoming tidal wave of midnight-black fire – the two shades of black warring together in a nauseating blur, both trying to devour the other. Ordinarily such an alluring contrast would draw her attention, but the Prototype woman had to shift her focus behind her instead, twisting around and using her right arm to block the lightning-infused blade that went for her neck.

''Mn-!'' Roon grunted harshly as the blade sunk into her skin, the pain barely registering in her mind but still ticking her off just a bit.

Her left hand finished regenerating and she lashed out, punching Purifier in the face – or she would have, had the Siren not ducked under the blow and kicked herself a few feet back, forcing Roon to face her fully. Her instincts warned her of incoming danger and she reacted immediately, engulfing her right arm in _[Zerfallen] _and sweeping it out, unleashing a thin but still dangerous corkscrew of miasmic fire.

Mikasa was forced to abate her attack lest she lose her arm, grimacing deeply as she narrowly dodged the curling shriek of death-fire. Warspite was there to do her one better though, releasing a loud war-cry as she brought her phantom sword down in an overhead strike, forcing Roon to hastily leap away lest she be buried six feet into the ground. Again.

''Tch...!'' Roon ducked under a lightning-infused blade, grunting as nipped her shoulder with its lashing bolts. ''Unsightly wretches...''

With a flare of power a wave of black pyroclastic miasma shrieked out in all directions, forcing Warspite, Mikasa and Purifier back. The cruiser's reprieve lasted for only two seconds however before a beam of pure silver light pierced through the wave, burning a hole in her shoulder and forcing a startled grunt from her pursed lips. She unleashed a tidal wave of black miasmic towards the source of the laser, but struck nothing but concrete buildings, much to Roon's frustration.

Landing atop a five-storey building, Enterprise gazed down at the ruined area that had become the centre of their battle. What was once a civilian residential area was now little more than rows of half-destroyed houses, some crumbling from the sheer shockwaves emitted from their fight. Her gaze then shifted onto Roon herself, her expression tightening as she watched the Prototype woman duck and dodge past Purifier's airborne bolts of ethereal lightning.

Even when she was surrounded by five of the strongest beings on the _planet_, Roon was still standing – hard-pressed and struggling, but still standing. Mostly thanks to her godly regeneration, admittedly, but that didn't detract from how devastating her Gift had proven to the frequently-reckless Purifier, who then had to regenerate her wounds with her drones.

Slight footfalls next to her prompted Enterprise to glance aside, meeting the glowing eyes of Akagi. For a second they didn't speak, merely gauging one another tersely, before in unison they looked away. Now wasn't the time to question their alliance; they had a bigger threat to face.

''You surround her.'' Enterprise instructed, silver light gathering in her palms. ''I'll circle and hit her back and leave her open for Purifier and Mikasa.''

Akagi grunted in agreement, black fire roaring to life around her and rushing down towards Roon like an apocalyptic tide. The mad cruiser retaliated with a wave of her own _[Zerfallen]_, stalling the incoming wave of destruction but leaving herself open to Warspite slashing up her back with her broadsword. Roon growled and swung her arm in retaliation, rotting away part of Warspite's shoulder and part of her hair, but mercifully little else.

Enterprise took the opportunity she saw, kicking off the roof and taking to the skies – her one silver wing allowing her some feeble imitation of gliding. She oriented her body on instinct and twin beams of silver light left her palms, shrieking down towards Roon and piercing her through her right thigh and shoulder. The cruiser glared up at her irritatedly and made to attack, but was forced to duck to avoid the lightning-infused blade that jabbed for her upper back.

''Akagi!'' Mikasa barked out, stabbing her blade into the ground. ''Now!''

The fox-woman reacted with remarkable speed, her blackened fire redirecting itself – and engulfing Mikasa. For a brief moment Enterprise's heart skipped a beat, disbelief crossing her visage; but neither Warspite nor Purifier looked even slightly concerned, so she put her faith in Mikasa and refocused on her duty. Multiple silver arrow manifested in the air around her and fired the moment they were fully formed, unleashing a pummelling barrage down onto Roon's position, engulfing her in a plume of silver light.

Enterprise's brief flight was cut short as multiple writhing snakes of darkness shrieked up at her. She twisted away from them but one clipped her wing, decaying the top half of it and causing her gliding ability to unceremonious cut off – sending her crashing down into a half-destroyed building far faster than she intended, gasping as she tumbled into a debris-laden living room and smacked her back into the wall, shaking it.

''Mn...'' Enterprise winced, standing up.

Movement drew her eye and she nearly reacted; relaxing when it was just Purifier. The Siren's eyes glowed all the brighter in the partial dimness of the abandoned apartment, the seriousness in her gaze contrasting her prior insane glee.

''We've got twenty seconds.'' Purifier informed with cold efficiency, grabbing her arm and pulling her up fully. ''Listen, concentrate your power. Stop wasting energy just blasting her; she'll regenerate, and if you and Akagi are out then we're fucked.''

''She'll regenerate all the same.'' Enterprise reminded.

Purifier, however, shook her head. ''You don't get it, dumbass. A World Ender does more than just give you a boost, it puts you on a higher level of existence. _You _are the only ones who can kill Roon. The only thing the rest of us can do is beat the shit out of her until you deal the killing blow.''

The Siren gazed back out the shattered window, grimacing. ''Times up; Warspite won't last much longer. Let's go – you follow and I'll try slice her arms off.''

Enterprise swallowed her questions and nodded firmly, gathering power into her hands and concentrating it, rather than manifesting it in multiple projectiles. Purifier saw that and grinned approvingly, turning away as she kicked herself out of the shattered apartment window – launching herself down at Roon with silent ferocity.

The silver-haired carrier followed suit, leaping out of the window and creating a lance-sized arrow out of her concentrated power. She hit the ground running, following after Purifier. An explosion of dust drew her attention and she winced as she saw Warspite go flying, mouth open in a cry of pain before she impacted a building and crashed into it, disappearing into the resulting cloud of dust.

''Eat this, bitch!'' Purifier barked just as she swung her crackling blade-arm, unleashing a blinding arc of blue lightning.

Roon raised her right arm, swinging it just as the lightning struck – blowing it apart with sheer force, her eyes glowing with growing irritation. The lethal cruiser then twisted, using her left arm to bat Purifier's blade aside, causing it to go wide and cut the edge of her shoulder instead. In the same moment Roon cocked her right fist and swung, nearly punching Purifier's head in had the Siren not wisely ducked under it.

Roon's knee came up however, striking Purifier in the face and stunning the Siren with the powerful strike. The cruiser followed up with a jump-kick, smashing her foot into Purifier's cheek and sending the Siren stumbling away, her jaw dislocated. Without missing a beat and with a sneer on her lips Roon shifted her attention left, her cold glare meeting the equally-frigid eyes of Enterprise.

The carrier ducked under the swipe that went for her face, lingering wisps of blackness disintegrating the tips of her silver hair. The silver arrow in her right hand thrummed and she lashed out, tanking the punch that hit her shoulder – and with a furious cry _jammed_ it into Roon's gut. The arrow screeched loudly as it tried to explode but Enterprise held it back, pumping it with even _more_ power and causing the tip of the arrow to form a drill-like motion.

''G-Gh-!'' Roon coughed blood as she was lifted off her feet, eyes wide. ''Y-You-!''

Enterprise wasn't listening. The arrow in her hand pulsated with power, swelling bigger and bigger over the course of a single second – before finally she let it go.

A powerful shockwave ripped through the area, stripping the concrete from the earth as the immense power within the corkscrewing arrow was released skyward –in the form of a blinding, screaming beam of light so intense the air around it nearly _ionised_.

Roon was sent flying off the beam of light, a relatively small hole in her stomach that was already frantically healing shut, albeit with some difficulty due to the motes of light stuck in the hole. However it was her expression that gave Enterprise pause; a look of pure, unadulterated _shock_ – the first time Roon had ever wore such an honest expression.

''You...'' Roon gasped as she landed on one knee, clutching at her chest – at her heart.

The cruiser gazed up at Enterprise, eyes wide. ''You... can strike my soul?''

Anything Enterprise intended to say was cut short as a rush of heat washed over her, the sudden temperature climb so intense she stumbled in shock. Her eyes darted to the left while keeping Roon in her sights, her lavender eyes widening as she watched a massive magma dragon arise from the lingering black smoke of Akagi's fire – and standing beneath the massive obsidian reptile, was Mikasa.

The Battleship grinned roguishly. ''Don't count me out quite yet, lassies.''

In that same moment the earth beneath them rumbled, and from the ruined building she was thrown into Warspite walked out into the open, a grim smile on her face. She stabbed her broadsword into the earth and the air behind her warped, and before Enterprise's wide eyes the spectral sword expanded; growing out into a massive, phantom knight that stood well over a _hundred _metres tall, mimicking Warspite's posture perfectly.

''Nor I.'' The petite blonde declared loudly. ''If this is to be our final stand, then we shall go out without holding anything back!''

Enterprise couldn't help but smile confidently at that, her lavender eyes shifting over to Roon's disbelieving ones. Their eyes met and Enterprise shifted to face her, summoning another silver arrow to her hand. The tip began to corkscrew, concentrated power rapidly bubbling within it. Becoming something more.

Becoming, a soul-piercing arrow.

''This is the end, Roon.'' She declared coldly, raising her ethereal weapon and pointing it at her foe.

Roon glared back at her, and her expression became murderous. ''Arrogant-!''

The cruiser was cut short as Akagi intervened, a corkscrewing snake of black fire shrieking towards Roon's side. The strawberry-blonde leapt away from it, only to suddenly find herself in the path of a silver arrow – grunting harshly as it exploded across her right side, ripping the flesh from her arm. Her feet hit the vibrating ground, the regenerating flesh in her arm distracting her for a half-second too long, failing to spot the giant magma Dragon charging her through the silver smoke obscuring her vision.

However she most certainly noticed it when its maw opened, and from its mouth came a spewing heap of molten magma. Roon instinctively reacted by engulfing herself in _[Zerfallen]_, decaying the magma to nothingness before it could harm her, but the sheer amount spewing at her meant she was forced to focus fully on her Gift lest she find herself enclosed within a tomb of rapidly-hardening magma.

''Mn-?!'' A surprised grunt left Roon's lips as a lethally-sharp katana cut through her lower back, the blade sweeping through her with such speed her Gift failed to rot it in time.

Her mutated Gift regenerated her spine before it could be fully severed, but the fact she had been struck infuriated the Prototype cruiser – prompting her to blast her Gift out towards the dragon fully, a rumbling growl leaving her throat as she pushed back the seemingly-endless tide of magma until she reached the beast's face, rapidly disintegrating its open maw. The others weren't so willing to let their ally be destroyed however, a fact she painfully found out as a shadow fell over her.

_'Scheiße-!'_

Warspite's spectral great-sword came crashing down with titanic force, shattering the area and burying Roon fifteen feet into the earth.

The giant knight gazed down at its target, twisting its blade as it mimicked Warspite's movements, making sure to inflict as much damage to Roon as they could. Akagi helped along by engulfing the surrounding area in her heavenly fire, turning the rock into molten slag that would undoubtedly burn the cruiser.

Three seconds became five, then ten; yet there was no sign of Roon retaliating.

Warspite gazed at the crater with furrowed brows. ''Did she...?''

Then the air shifted, a silent breeze chillingly blowing past the group.

Purifier sensed it first. ''Pull that sword bac-!''

Too late. A silent implosion erupted, the air around the crater warping inwards – before half of Warspite's spectral great-sword was obliterated into nothingness.

The Battleship gasped in shock, stumbling back – her giant knight mimicking her movements. The top half of her real broadsword disintegrated, mimicking the damage her spectral form took. She gazed down at her half-destroyed sword with shock, then darted her eyes back up towards the crater as movement drew her focus. Roon arose out of the crater with nary a scratch, and a distinctly-unsettling smile on her lips.

''Arrogance...'' The cruiser drawled dangerously, disintegrating any molten slag in her way as she walked out of the hole. ''...should be punished.''

Screaming black miasmic fire blossomed around Roon like a hurricane, whipping around with such force it blew a gust; making Roon's strawberry-blonde hair whip about, but fail to hide her mad grin. Her rigging dissolved into black dregs, the wretched liquid sloshing down into her miasmic fire – and from the whipping blackness arose two massive serpent-like entities, crimson eyes gleaming in the darkness of their 'heads'.

''Kill.'' Roon breathed.

And with twin shrieks the serpents obeyed, and lunged at Warspite's knight and Mikasa's dragon with ravenous hunger. The knight tried to swing its half-broken sword but the black serpent merely writhed past it, shrieking gleefully as it opened its shadowy maw wide – and chomped down on the knight's shoulder. Immediately the spectral armour began to decay and rot, disintegrating beneath the beast's ghostly maw.

Warspite gasped as the same damage was inflicted upon her. Cloth, skin and muscle was rapidly devoured by the invisible force, setting fire to her nerves as she literally _watched _her body erode. She snapped out of her startled agony as the black serpent dug its ghostly fangs in deeper, her broadsword falling from her hand as she reached up with her now-free hands to where she felt the ethereal beast, and grabbing ahold of it.

Despite looking like it was made of nothing but smoky fire she could still hold it, and the moment she did she ripped it off her body – or more specifically, her giant knight did. The beast shrieked and writhed, rotting her palms with every second she gripped it; skin decaying to expose the muscle and bone beneath and lancing raw agony down her arms as she effectively coated her palms in acid.

''N-Nn...!'' Warspite growled out a yell of effort, hurling the beast back.

The black serpent was sent crashing back into a row of buildings, collapsing multiple – whether from its weight or its eroding nature, she didn't know. What she did know was that it got back up with uncomfortable ease, hissing angrily at her once more and coiling its smoky body; before lunging at her with considerable speed.

This time Warspite was a little more ready, growling as she snatched up her half-broken sword and slashing the beast – cleaving it in two. It shrieked and landed on the building behind her giant knight, its unearthly screams stabbing her ears as she turned her giant form around, roaring as she brought her blade down a second time and smashed the corrosive beast deeper into the earth. Each blow blew another part of its body off, literally chopping the shrieking snake to bits until it finally slowed to a stop, going deathly still.

And finally, it dissipated into harmless motes of blackness that soon faded from the world.

_'Gods...' _Warspite coughed, wincing as agony lanced up her neck. _'Such a foul monstrosity...'_

A thunderous crash drew her eye; the Battleship glancing over to her right. The other deathly serpent was currently being used as a rag-doll by Mikasa's _[Jigoku Beast]_, the serpent shrieking in its death throes as the regenerating magma dragon ripped it to bits. Small mercies it had regeneration, unlike Mikasa herself who was currently adorned with quite severe burn wounds.

Warspite then shifted her attention onto the battle raging further into the city. Despite the fact the battle had moved a considerable distance away she could still easily make out the blasts of Akagi's _[Flames of Amaterasu] _or Enterprise's flashes of _[Starlight]_, both joined by Purifier's electric arcs that briefly lit up the area. Even with her and Mikasa's absence they were still holding up remarkably well, even as Roon fought back with torrents of black miasmic fire.

_'Hmph... I suppose even she can't shrug off a full-powered Siren Warlord and two World Enders.' _Warspite thought with a faint grin, forcing herself to stand up straight.

Before she could consider rejoining the battle despite her grievous wounds, a surprising voice pierced the air behind her.

''Retreat, Battleships of Helios.''

Warspite flinched, her head whipping around to gaze up to the top of the half-destroyed building behind her. Her eyes widened as she laid eyes on the petite Destroyer hovering in the air above it, eyes glowing gold and backed by black sclera, giving her already-sharp stare an intimidating edge to it that pierced the soul. A sabre was held in her right hand, and hovering behind her back was a large gothic symbol. It took Warspite a moment to recognise it as the tattoo that was formerly on her leg; a rigid 8-shaped symbol. A symbol, of infinity.

Z46 stared down at her intensely. ''Attend to your wounds. I shall intercede on your behalf.''

Despite being years upon years older than the Destroyer, when she was stared at with such piercing eyes – Warspite couldn't help but back down. ''Very well...''

Z46 nodded once at her, levitating down towards the ground – before immediately kicking off it with explosive force, launching herself towards Roon's position so fast she blurred.

Watching the Destroyer go, Warspite could only think of one thing.

_'...make that three World Enders.'_

…

''Purifier, low!''

''Got'cha~!''

With a wicked grin Purifier came rushing in low, swinging her blade-arm for Roon's legs. The cruiser leapt over it but put herself in range for Akagi to bathe her in heavenly black fire, scorching her skin with ease. Roon pushed through the pain and twisted out of the flames, scowling as she skidded across the decaying concrete path beneath her. Most of her skin was burnt off, but it only took a matter of seconds until it started flaking off; replaced by fresh, untainted skin.

Not a second after her skin finished regenerating the cruiser had to lean aside, grimacing as a piercing silver beam cut through her shoulder and nearly severed her arm had she not moved in time. She swept her arm out and retaliated with a wave of deathly miasmic fire but Enterprise was already gone from her position atop the roof, causing Roon's attack to rot nothing but brick and concrete.

''Mn-!'' Roon grunted harshly as a lightning-infused arm-blade cut her knee up to her thigh, the splatter of blood eradicated by the crackling lightning coating the blade.

Purifier grinned wickedly up at her, following her momentum and jerking her elbow out – striking Roon in the face with it. The blow broke her nose but otherwise did little more than irritate the cruiser, a wave of black death-fire shrieking out after Purifier as the Siren danced away from the pursuing flames.

Enterprise was about to circle around and take more potshots with her lasers when a rapidly-approaching signature drew her attention, her eyes flickering over. Said eyes widened as she found Z46 rushing towards them, her form ablur but still visible to Enterprise's trained eyes. The stoic Destroyer closed the distance in seconds, blurring right past the carrier – before cleaving her sabre across Roon's side.

''G-Gh?!'' Roon coughed out in shock, eyes wide. ''Y-You-!''

''Silence.'' Z46's voice was cold and unforgiving, gold eyes ablaze with deific power.

In a heartbeat multiple swords made of black ice manifested above Z46, lunging out with lightning speed. Despite her surprise Roon reacted swiftly, devouring the incoming blades with a wall of her _[Zerfallen], _but by the time her wall of death-fire had mottled out into wisps Z46 was above Roon. Multiple wrecked buses appeared around the floating Destroyers and rained down with the force of a meteor, engulfing Roon in a screeching mass of rending metal.

That lasted for only a second; thick streams of black miasmic fire screeching out and disintegrating the offending creations. Roon's surprise was fast melting into bubbling anger, but Z46 didn't slow down for a moment – multiple demonic gargoyles manifesting around her and lunging down at Roon with grating howls that tested their granite vocal cords. Roon twitched and let them get close, blowing one to pieces with an earth-shattering punch and obliterating the others with her Gift.

''Pointless.'' A cold voice made Roon twitch, spinning right.

The cruiser raised her arm just in time to block the sabre that swung for her neck, but in that same moment she found Purifier charging from behind; attacking out of range of her other arm. With a growl Roon twisted, shoving Z46 back and attempting to block Purifier's incoming swing, but was unprepared for the ground beneath her feet to suddenly lurch up like a Venus Flytrap, clamping her body between them.

She rotted it away within a second... but a second was all it took for Purifier to close the distance.

''_Nn!_'' Roon winced as Purifier's lightning-infused blade cleaved her from collarbone to waist, spewing a stream of blood as the blade brutally cleaved through multiple organs on the way.

A blast of _[Zerfallen] _erupted around Roon, so dense and vitriolic that not even Z46 was able to stay close – instead opting to leap back, face hardened like stone as she watched the writhing cocoon of blackness that rotted the street around her.

Enterprise took the chance to shift over to Z46's side, mindfully keeping her guard up lest Roon pull some trick. The Destroyer glanced up at her with those piercing eyes of hers, a natural inquisitiveness that was bolstered by the frightening potential of her Gift. With her eyes backed by black sclera and her eyes literally glowing, she made for quite the intimidating presence. The floating sigil behind her only added to that.

''She regenerates.'' Z46 intoned sharply. ''Why?''

''She devoured Taihou in her fight, stole her Gift and merged it with her own.'' Enterprise gave her the shorthand, not wasting any time. ''We're not sure if she's immortal like Taihou was reported to have been, but she's been able to regenerate from pretty much everything we can throw at her.''

''I see.'' Z46 tilted her gaze back towards Roon's ghastly cocoon. ''Our options?''

''I can pierce her soul if I can get close.'' Enterprise relayed quickly, sensing a change in the air – the temperature shifting. Neither rising nor falling, but simply oscillating between microscopic degrees. ''If you can give me a window to strike her in melee, I can deal real damage to her. You and Akagi _might_ be able to do the same.''

''Understood.'' Z46 raised her free hand and curled her fingers inwards, manifesting a hulking mass of stone.

The pile of grey rock grew and grew, progressively swelling in size until the monstrosity stood well in excess of a hundred metres, towering over even Warspite's phantom knight. It took on the form of a faceless masculine giant, cocking back its right arm – before throwing it down with great force. The giant's stone fist crashed down onto Roon's cocoon of darkness and rapidly eroded; but not fast enough to stop it.

_THRUUM-!_

With a hollow boom the blow struck true, rupturing the street and splintering large chunks of concrete up, a powerful shockwave blowing past Enterprise with enough force to make her stumble, her eyes squinting to abate the gust of debris that flew past her. For a moment the stone giant stood where it was, its fist buried ten feet into the concrete-

-until without warning its arm imploded, everything below its elbow destroyed.

''How unsightly...''

Roon arose from the crater she had been pushed in without a hair missing from her head, thinly-veiled fury on her face as she emphatically brushed some dirt off her shoulder. ''I didn't think I'd have to resort to this... but, I suppose I did plan for this outcome anyway.''

The air around Roon thrummed, gravity warping and twisting. Before Enterprise's widening eyes the ground beneath Roon began to crack and disintegrate, even though her _[Zerfallen] _was nowhere in sight. It took the carrier a moment to identify it, the imagine of an insane cherry-haired girl overlapping Roon's form.

_'[Annihilation Zone]...!'_

Purifier was quick to identify it too. ''Impossible... you didn't consume her too, did you?!''

''Of course not.'' Roon began to smirk darkly. ''But I don't need too. She's still connected to Animaus; all I need to do is slowly assimilate her soul into my own. Borrowing her Gift in the meantime isn't much trouble, hmhm.''

Enterprise swallowed, summoning another silver arrow to hand and concentrating her power within it, making it begin to spin in her grip like a drill. Part of her told her that they still had the advantage, that they had three World Ender users on their side. A larger part of her didn't feel quite as confident as before.

''Hmph.'' Purifier was of the same mind, shoulders tense as she watched Roon warily. ''Well... that complicates things.''

''Indeed.'' Akagi murmured, black fire blazing around her. ''It means I have to work twice as hard to burn this pest.''

Without further fanfare Akagi attacked; her heavenly black flames roaring out towards Roon with such divine intensity that the ambient temperature of the street rapidly climbed to sweltering extremes. Roon retaliated swiftly, her annihilating zone cutting off and was instead replaced by a rush of miasmic fire, the two black tides crashing together into a roaring, shrieking stalemate.

Z46 was across the battlefield in moments, blurring behind Roon and attacking with her sabre. Roon twisted and deflected the blade with the back of her hand but Z46 was undeterred, multiple rusted hooks erupting from the dirt and tangling their chain lengths around Roon's legs, rapidly climbing up her body. They barely reached her waist before they were unceremoniously disintegrated, not even slowing the cruiser down.

''Pathetic.'' Roon sneered, and the air around her changed from chilly to heavy in a moment's notice.

Z46 sensed the change immediately, leaping back just in time to avoid the effects of Roon's _[Annihilation Zone]_. In the same instant the black miasma holding back Akagi's fire dissipated, becoming easily overwhelmed by Akagi's divine flames and allowing the black fire to rush straight for Roon. They blasted down onto the earth where Roon once stood; the cruiser leaping into the air above the flames.

However being in the air left her vulnerable, a fact Z46 sought to remind her of by with her still-standing giant. The stone construct swung its remaining hand towards Roon but the cruiser merely twisted, landing on the beast's arm and running up the length of it. By the time the giant had the intelligence to react it was too late; a precise grab of her hand causing the giant's faceless head to implode.

Rubble fell from the sky and Roon blended in with it, hitting the ground running and rushing towards Z46, black miasma gathering around her. She made it halfway before Purifier dashed past her, severing her right arm and unbalancing her, forcing her to slow lest she fall. In the same instant Z46 dove past her with blurring speed, cutting the tendons of her left arm and incapacitating it for a precious few seconds.

And then Enterprise dove in from above, spiralling silver arrow in hand – before it found new residence in Roon's chest.

''G-_Ghh!_'' Roon _screamed_ through gritted teeth, expression contorting in both hate and agony as her very soul was ripped apart.

The arrow lasted only a few seconds before it combusted under the weight of its own power, erupting into a deafening plume that sent Enterprise skidding back across the uneven ground, briefly gliding backwards with her newfound flight abilities. Roon on the other hand was left where she was, down on one knee coughing and clutching at her chest like she had been dealt a mortal wound, even though there was no wound there – healed up by her mutated Gift.

A pity her Gift couldn't heal her own soul.

''Meddling... wretches...'' Roon raggedly coughed, stumbling back to her feet – the hate in her eyes becoming all too clear now, her mask of confidence crumbling as she finally began to take them seriously.

Enterprise moved to talk, when the sound of cracking glass pierced the air. An ungodly shiver ran down her spine and her eyes went skyward on instinct, her lavender eyes widening to their limits as she gazed up at the eclipse hanging overhead... and the numerous cracks spreading out from around the black sun, like the sky itself was about to shatter into dust.

What truly frightened her, however, was the _thing _she felt behind the black sun. An unsightly presence that filled her with a sort of primal disgust, in the same way looking at a rotting corpse would inspire disgust. Even without any prompting, without needing Helios' input in her mind – she knew what devil laid beyond the fragile barrier. Animaus.

''Fools...''

Enterprise managed to tear her eyes off from the sky, glaring across at Roon as the cruise glared right back at her.

''You think you can stop it? That you can stop _me?_'' Roon sneered, multiple irises glowing with hidden power. ''You know _nothing _about what lays out there, do you? To think that you can win, because there's more of you compared to me?!''

Roon surrendered her facade, her lips curled back into a mad, murderous _snarl. _''You don't know _ANYTHING!_''

All around Roon black miasmic fire screeched louder than ever before, the full force of Roon's mutated Gift finally laid bare to the four fighters. It licked and lapped at the ground like fire but rotted all that it touched, absorbing the ambient heat until the very air became cold and heavy. Even with Akagi's divine flames the temperature barely rested above zero, such was the immense potency of Roon's deathly Gift.

''You want to kill me?'' Roon's voice dropped to a dangerous rumble, eyes blaze and snarling. ''Wretched fools... _you can't kill DEATH!_''

With a furious roar the cruiser launched at her opponent, and the cataclysmic battle resumed – the effects of which could be felt across the entire continent.

X-x-X

''Are you sure this is the best way, Cleveland?''

''Yeah... it should be this way.''

Montpelier frowned and nodded, casting her eyes ahead as she led her sisters towards the divine battle being waged in the centre of the city. Even from the outskirts of the city she could feel the nauseating waves of scorching heat and the blinding flashes of blue and silver light – and of course, the nose-burning smell of rot. No points to guessing who was the cause of that last one.

Dimly the grey-haired cruiser wondered if they should even be continuing their mission of joining the fight. It was clear that whatever was happening was leagues above their current abilities, even with their Gifts. Quite frankly the only reason they were even still going along with the original plan rather than bail was because Cleveland ordered that they did; that they not let the others down.

Just thinking about her sister made Montpelier glance back, her frown deepening with worry. Cleveland had been terribly distracted since San Diego's death; perhaps reasonably so. Despite being so close with her sister she honestly didn't know how Cleveland felt about the cherry-haired girl. Maybe Cleveland herself didn't know; she certainly didn't look like she did. Even though she had wiped her tears away her eyes were still red around the edges and her cheeks still damp, no matter how many times she dabbed them with her sleeve when she thought nobody was looking.

And because of that, for the first time Montpelier found herself questioning her sister's decision-making. It felt almost blasphemous to do such a thing; they had been together for years now fighting side-by-side as the Four Knights of Solomon, and not once had Montpelier ever questioned Cleveland's tactical talent. Sure sometimes she worried about the outcome or the plan itself, but never before did she question Cleveland's wisdom; her thought process.

But then again, her sister had never ordered them to go join in a battle that could only be described as _apocalyptic._

Torn between her loyalty to Cleveland and their survival, Montpelier almost missed the flicker of movement in the corner of her eye.

_'Hm?' _Montpelier immediately stopped walking, twisting around to face the direction of the movement.

For a moment she thought it was just an illusion; a trick caused by the flashing lights in the distance. However that prospect was thrown out the window when she noticed a small concrete bunker near the base of the hill, clearly meant for the civilians of the city in the event of another Siren attack – a not-impossible prospect considering how beaten Saffrona was during Bulker Bay, due to its proximity to the bay area.

The movement that drew her eye was the main metal doors; swinging lightly in response to the distant shockwaves. The bunker was blown wide open.

Dried blood stained the concrete outside the bunker.

''Monty? What is... it...'' Columbia trailed off as she too gazed down the hill they stood upon and took notice, her mouth moving but no further sounds escaping other than a croaky; ''Oh...''

Montpelier grimaced deeply, gazing back at Cleveland. The blonde had also noticed and looked visibly sick at the thought, but after a second of gazing at the explosive battle in the distance, she reluctantly nodded.

Considering the situation Montpelier put a hand to her ear and tried to contact the others, just in case something happened; but all she got back was static. Her hand dropped and she grimaced, carefully marching her way down the hill and hearing her three sisters follow after her, none of them rushing. None were in any hurry to see a bunch of corpses, after all.

And corpses were what they found. The moment Montpelier stood in front of the metal bunker doors she saw countless dead bodies lining the walls and floor, the stench of death and decay to powerful she jerked back on instinct, her nose burning and eyes watering. She heard the others behind her gag but she maintained her composure, plastering a tight grimace across her face and marching her way inside, dimly hoping there might be a few survivors.

She wasn't expecting to find any. But one could hope.

_'Did Roon do this...?' _Montpelier thought dimly, swallowing.

The bodies were literally everywhere. The walls were lined with them, the floor was covered in them; there was even a body partially embedded into a wall, probably thrown into it. The lights of the bunker were still on; the hanging row of bright white lights rattling in their metal cages as shockwaves trembled the earth around the bunker, but the whole vibe of the bunker was uncomfortably eerie.

However as she carefully tiptoed between pale bodies she soon began to notice something distinctly unsettling. Bite marks. Torn chunks of rotting flesh. Swarms of flies around small chunks of flesh too ragged to be simply blown apart from their owner. It looked less and less like Roon did this, and more like some wild beast was here. A fact confirmed when she began to see torn-out throats, streaking splatters of blood indicating it had been a tearing wound rather than a simple bite-and-twist.

''I-I think I'm gonna be sick...'' Denver unsteadily mumbled, holding a hand to her nose.

Columbia wisely didn't reply, mouth kept firmly shut and two fingers pinching her nose. The ventilation system were still active but the sheer amount of dead bodies meant the smell just kept coming, only growing worse the deeper they went. The long grey hallways grew darker as they began to pass blown-out bulbs, the crunching of glass underfoot echoing down the eerily silent halls of what should be a safe haven.

It was then Montpelier heard it.

_Kklch... Krrch..._

Chewing.

''Down the hall to the left.'' Cleveland murmured quietly, raising her left hand in preparation.

Montpelier nodded, dimly realising using their naval guns in this place wouldn't end well, for them or any possible survivors. With that in mind she raised her right hand, generating a meagre ball of gold light at the tip as she led her sisters down the wide tunnel down to the left. Despite the chewing sounding so loud it took minutes to reach it; the sound echoing phantasmically down the long halls of the bloodstained bunker.

Soon the long hallway began to narrow out, forming what used to be a doorway at the end. 'Used to' being the key word; instead in its place was a gaping hole in the wall like something had charged through it, revealing the large room beyond. It was clearly used as a storage facility of some sort, with rows upon rows of metal shelving units that were laid barren or destroyed, many of the metal bars rent asunder as if struck with considerable force.

''Can you see anything?'' Columbia whispered, wincing as her voice carried farther than she anticipated.

Montpelier didn't reply, squinting as she scanned the room. Many of the lights overhead had been shattered, causing big patches of darkness to engulf parts of the room; leaving more of it dark than lit up. However one spot of light caught her attention – or rather, the figure slouched against the wall did.

The Commander.

_'I see...' _It all clicked in Montpelier's mind. Why everyone here was killed; so Roon could safely hide the Commander somewhere safe. But that still didn't explain the destruction dealt...

Her thoughts were cut short as Cleveland also caught sight of the Commander, swearing under her breath – and recklessly leaping over the hole in the wall. Before Montpelier could spit out a cautionary warning Cleveland had already dropped down onto the metal catwalk below, the metallic thud resounding through the desolate bunker like a shotgun blast. Her blonde sister didn't pay it any mind however, her footsteps clanking as she ran down the catwalk.

''Sis...'' Montpelier expression twisted into a tight, almost frustrated grimace – before she too threw caution to the wind and leapt down onto the nearest catwalk.

The clanking of metal footwear on metal catwalks echoed through the spacious storeroom, the four sisters rapidly making their way towards the Commander's unmoving body. When Cleveland called out to him he didn't answer, leaving Cleveland's voice to echo hauntingly through the uncomfortably quiet bunker, the stench of death and rot still pungent even though no bodies were around them any longer.

''Is he dead...?'' Columbia murmured out, her footfalls slowing as she walked down the metal stairway and onto the cold concrete flooring.

Montpelier frowned... and glanced around. Something wasn't right. The whole set-up, finding mauled bodies and destroyed metal frames, it looked like some mad beast had torn through here.

And yet if there was such a terrible beast...

...where was it?

It was then Montpelier felt it – an acute, sharp shiver that sent her hairs standing on end and her nerves alight with primal awareness; conscious of a pair of eyes staring intensely at her. She whipped around but saw neither human nor beast, yet the feeling of danger didn't fade; if anything it only increased. The others saw her reaction and also glanced warily about, but didn't look nearly as alarmed as she saw.

_'Can they not sense it?' _Montpelier swallowed, her eyes scanning the shadows of the room with critical intensity. _'If it's because of my Gift, then surely Cleveland could sense it to...?'_

But Cleveland wasn't in the right frame of mind, Montpelier had to remind herself. She was rash, upset; she was still traumatised after their run-in with San Diego. Her mind was probably too cluttered to pick up on such a minute detail. Denver and Columbia didn't have a supernatural Gift of their own either, so they might not be able to sense the hidden predator watching them.

''We need to go.'' Montpelier declared, her voice carrying easily in the desolate bunker. ''Grab the Commander. We're leaving.''

Columbia and Denver hesitated, looking to Cleveland. The blonde stared at Montpelier for a moment before nodding. ''Ah, yeah... right. Columbia, Denver; you two take him. Montpelier and I will take up guard duty.''

Montpelier was about to reply an affirmative; when she was cut off.

_**''Stohp!''**_

The voice was deep, raspy – guttural. Montpelier whirled to face the shadows to her far right, just out of reach of the lights overhead; and her eyes widening dramatically as she found the culprit.

A dog.

It had brown fur and looked like a cross between a Dobermann and a Spaniel; at least, it did once upon a time. Now its brown fur was marred with copious amount of dried blood, its fur was messy and untamed, and its body was ripped with an impossible amount of muscle that borderline bulged out of its canine frame.

''What the heck...?'' Columbia frowned uncertainly. ''Um... good boy?''

The dog merely gazed intently at the four girls, jaw unhinging just enough to reveal the wicked teeth that lined its drooling maw. When Cleveland attempted to shift closer to the Commander, however, the brown-furred dog reacted.

_**''Stohp!'' **_The dog barked out in a guttural, warped voice – the ragged sound echoing through the room.

''The fuck?!'' Columbia summoned her rigging in a flash. ''I ain't hearin' things am I?''

''I-It talked...'' Denver also manifested her rigging, visibly on edge.

''Cleveland!'' Montpelier shouted, raising her left hand and generating an orb of light at the tip.

Her blonde sister reacted admirably; scooping up the Commander in her arms and throwing him over her shoulders, making a break for the tunnel up the catwalks. However their actions visibly angered the dog, a guttural _roar _of fury leaving its maw as it charged after Cleveland. It barely got halfway there before it found a golden laser thrumming towards it, forcing the dog to leap aside, its furious gaze locking itself onto Montpelier.

The grey-haired cruiser glared at the dog that dared try attack at her sister and fired again, the thrumming gold laser cutting across the distance with ease. The dog dodged it with surprising nimbleness and charged her instead, its muscles bulging all the larger as it ran at her. With the darkness of the room it was hard to judge the distance but Montpelier did her best; her expression growing tight as the beast drew close.

_BOOM!_

Just as the beast began to draw close multiple gold shells fired; detonating to the right of the dog. The beast howled and slowed down enough for Montpelier to pierce it through its torso area, burning a hole clean through the beast and extracting another pained howl from it, yet the fiery anger in its wild eyes didn't dim even slightly.

''Monty!'' Columbia barked, retreating up the catwalk. ''Fall back!''

Montpelier's expression tightened. She should – but there was something about this dog that wasn't right. The fact alone it could talk was unsettling enough, but it was the feral intelligence in its eyes that troubled her the most. This wasn't some dumb mutt; a beast that acted on instinct. It was intelligent.

''What are you...?'' Montpelier murmured, raising her left hand again.

The beast snarled at her. **_''Stohp Ruhn! Mahn, Stohp!''_**

It kept repeating the same words, its jaw moving and twisting as it struggled to form the barely-intelligible words. However as Montpelier's eyes lingered on the beast's jaw – on the blood staining it, she was reminded of all the people back in the halls. The torn-out throats. The outstretched hands. The gnawed flesh. It was almost like this beast... was _mimicking _what they said.

What they likely said in their final moments.

A surge of righteous anger blossomed inside Montpelier and she snarled back, curling her fingers back and unleashing a thrumming gold laser from her palm. It was much thicker than her prior lasers and visibly took the dog off-guard, a terrible howl escaping it as she scorched its right ear clean off and burned half its face; incinerating half its side in the process.

However the pain failed to down the dog; if anything it enraged it. With a terrible snarl it threw its head back and howled, a black glow emanating from its body – before it began to _grow._ Like a pulsating mass of flesh the beast's muscles expanded and bloated, enlarging it multiple times over until it nearly reached the roof in height alone; standing at well over twenty feet tall.

_'Shit.'_

The thought hit Montpelier like a cold bucket of water, and with a hastily-uttered curse the cruiser back-pedalled towards the metal stairs. She had only a precious few seconds to run before the dog-beast finished its transformation, growling lowly as it fixed its gaze firmly onto Montpelier and charged after her with thundering footfalls. It reached her just as she was sprinting up the metal stairs, releasing a guttural howl as it opened its maw wide-

-and got a mouthful of shellfire.

_**''Gwooh?!'' **_The beast yelped and jerked its head aside, but couldn't stop its momentum – crashing into the metal stairs and ripping them apart with its bulk.

Montpelier gasped as the metal gave out underneath her, instinctively flailing her arms out and grasping onto the edge of the torn metal catwalk. Her fingers slipped for a second until she curled them into the gaps between the metal mesh-wiring, grunting harshly as she pulled herself up. The catwalk croaked beneath her and bent dangerously, her weight destabilising it without the stairs to support it. Behind her she could hear the beast snorting and growling, shaking off the last of its disorientation; her time to escape running shorter by the moment.

The metal catwalk bent more, this time because of the figure approaching her. Denver reached down and grasped her forearm in a tight grip, yelling something about getting out of there – but her voice was drowned out by the mad howl of the monstrous beast behind them. Gunfire boomed through the room as Columbia fired another barrage, blowing chunks out of the beast's side and earning a furious roar from it, helping distract it long enough for Montpelier to stumble to her feet and run along the catwalk.

''Fire at the ceiling!'' Cleveland shouted over the clamour.

Montpelier reacted immediately, manifesting her rigging and turning her guns to her right. Without needing further prompting they unloaded all rounds alongside Denver's; their Light Cruiser-class guns easily blowing massive chunks out of the ceiling. Dirt and rock began to pour down in rumbling waterfalls, eye-watering clouds of dust and debris flooding the room as the ceiling began to crack and give way; only worsened when Columbia fired her guns at the connecting support pillars.

''C'mon!'' Columbia bellowed, leaping over the gap in the wall and running back down the bunker hallway.

Montpelier followed, her heart pounding in her chest as rubble smacked down on her shoulder, making her stumble and slow. She climbed the metal stairs even as the handlebars grew slippery with falling dirt. As she neared the blown-open hallway entrance she dared to look back, gazing through the falling rubble at the dog-beast that howled and yelped as it the roof caved in above, burying the intelligent creature in its own home.

''Monty!''

The cruiser snapped out of it and threw herself down the hallway, and not a second too soon as the ceiling above her began to crack and give way too. Her pace quickened and she hastily caught up with her other sisters, sweat running down her forehead as she _felt _the hallways begin to collapse behind her. Even as she passed by numerous dead bodies she didn't stop, spending only a brief second to regret not saving them before running on, knowing there was nothing she could do for them now.

Dust billowed past her and she stretched her stamina to its limit, hissing through her teeth as she ran full-pelt, skidding around the corner. The gold sky greeted her from beyond the ajar bunker doors, obscured only when Columbia and Cleveland ran out past them, the Commander still held tightly over Cleveland's shoulder.

Denver broke out into the open and Montpelier followed, gladly sucking in fresh air into her burning lungs – coughing as she stumbled down to a knee. Denver offered her a hand but Montpelier waved it off, unheeding of the collapsing bunker behind them. She just needed a minute to breathe is all.

''Ah... haah... thank _god _that's over...'' Columbia coughed out, cracking a weak grin. ''One hell of a way to find the Commander, eh?''

''Yeah...'' Denver nodded slightly, worriedly looking at the aforementioned man. ''Um... is he...?''

Cleveland shared her worry; laying their Commander down onto the dusty concrete and shaking him. His blue eyes were glassy but despite that he looked remarkably okay – no wounds, no signs of dehydration or starvation; he didn't even smell bad and his uniform was flawless aside from a few bits of dust. Clearly Roon had been taking good care of him the whole time.

''Commander?'' Cleveland said in a soft voice, shaking him gently. ''Please, say something. We're all very worried about you...''

He twitched. Cleveland opened her mouth to say something else but paused when his glassy blue eyes slid over to hers. For a long moment he held her gaze, and blinked. He blinked a second time, losing the glassy look in his eyes. Then on the third blink he began to move, his body shifting with a rigidity born from weeks of inactivity – only reinforced by the hoarse groan that grated out of his throat.

''Cleveland...?''

''I'm here, Commander.'' Cleveland reassured, squeezing his hand. ''A-Are you hurt anywhere? We...''

The Commander coughed, gripping her hand back. ''No... you need to... hurry...''

''Hurry...?''

A silent shudder trembled the dirt beneath them; pebbles briefly levitating from the vibration.

With weak muscles the Commander reached out, grabbing the barrel of Cleveland's cannon... and pulling it towards him. ''K-Kill me... before time... runs out...''

Cleveland jerked back in denial. Montpelier's eyes widened. Denver gasped. Columbia went rigid.

And the hill behind them erupted in a shower of dirt, and from the volcanic plume of dirt and rubble, arose a titanic bloodied dog.

_**''Stohp Ruhn...! Fhrom MONSTER!''**_

X-x-X

Enterprise knew something had changed when Roon stopped attacking.

The insane cruiser was like a mad beast, attacking with relentless abandon even as swords, fire and lasers pierced her body, unheeding of any grievous wounds she sustained. Even when facing three World Enders and a Siren Warlord she still fought on, oscillating between frothing fury and cold murderousness. With the addition of San Diego's _[Annihilation Zone] _thrown into the mix it made fighting her in melee extra hard, since there was only a second of warning before she switched from her mutated _[Zerfallen] _to _[Annihilation Zone]._

Because of all that, the carrier was understandable stunned when Roon abruptly ceased attacking them... and instead gained a panicked look, and outright _ran away._ The others were similarly confused and they hesitated for a few seconds too long, sharing uncertain looks between them.

Until Purifier spoke. ''She's heading towards the Commander!''

Enterprise had a second to feel confused why Roon would react like that then. Until she detected the multiple presences near the edge of Saffrona; Cleveland and her sisters. A fifth signature was there, human in nature. The Commander. The dots connected in Enterprise's mind and her eyes widened, similar panic filling her as she realised Roon was heading straight for them; and wouldn't be pleased.

Mercifully the others came to the same conclusion in moments. Akagi transmorphed into a serpent of midnight-black fire and shrieked after Roon whilst Z46 kicked off the ground, using her hyper-empowered speed to blaze through the streets after their target. Enterprise on the other hand kicked off the ground and took to the skies, riding atop a hastily-manifested plane that carried Purifier as well.

''Damn it...'' Enterprise grimaced and clasped a hand to her ear. ''Cleveland! Do you copy?!''

Static.

_'Of all times...!'_

Purifier grimaced as well. ''Can't you fly this thing any faster?''

Enterprise merely shook her head in reply, tucking her ethereal silver wing inwards to reduce drag. From above the carrier could easily see Roon's path through the city, watching plumes of debris arise from collapsing buildings as the cruiser quite literally charged through them, smashing through rows upon rows of buildings like an unstoppable juggernaut.

Considering who she was, it wasn't too wild of a comparison.

Meanwhile on the ground Z46 gave close chase, her expression locked into a mask of cold determination as she slowly gained on Roon. The cruiser was fast and had a head start, yes, but Z46 was a Destroyer empowered by a _god –_ she was practically born for speed. Couple that with her quick reflexes that allowed her to side-step debris and protect herself from falling rubble with her Gift, and it was almost child's play to catch up with Roon.

The mad cruiser didn't take too kindly to being chased. A caustic wave of black miasmic fire shrieked back towards her, forcing Z46 to summon a massive stone shield in front of her, tanking the blow. She tilted the shield with her thoughts to a forward angle, allowing the Destroyer to simply run up the flat edge and leap over the cloud of miasmic fire, gold eyes glowing as she seamlessly avoided the threat.

However in the short few minutes the chase had taken; they had reached their destination.

''Kommandant, Monster?! Are you alright?!'' Roon called out with what sounded like genuine fright.

Z46 leapt out of the narrow street, soaking in the scene in a moment. A giant bloodied dog, self-dubbed 'Monster', laying dead on the hill with much of its body blown apart, blood freshly bubbling from its shelling-inflicted wounds. Denver and Columbia, lightly injured and with claw wounds. Montpelier, uninjured and standing, alarmed. Cleveland, kneeling by the Commander with a look of alarm.

And on the floor was the Commander, pale and desperate-looking.

''You...'' Roon's voice swiftly changed from panicked, to downright _murderous._ ''Get... _AWAY FROM HIM!_''

Roon's fury-filled roar was accompanied by a shrieking tide of _[Zerfallen]_, the corrosive wave surging towards the Cleveland-class sisters. Z46 intervened immediately, manifesting a thick steel wall with nothing but a thought, letting the thick barrier hold back the dangerous tide. In the same moment she lunged down at Roon, multiple black swords manifesting around her on instinct and impaling Roon from multiple directions – piercing her heart, right lung, stomach, liver, spine and kidneys all in one precise strike.

''G-Gh...!'' Roon coughed in pain, her lips curving down into a ferocious snarl. ''Begone...!''

Z46 sensed the change in the air and leapt away, grimacing as her swords were nigh-instantly disintegrated into dust as Roon used her _[Annihilation Zone]._ Roon quickly launched a tide of _[Zerfallen] _her way but it never reached Z46; a writhing blast of black flames meeting the death-fire halfway and warring with it, the roar of the flames fighting to drown out the shrieks of the miasmic fire.

Akagi reformed back into her physical form overhead, snarling and generating multiple fireballs around her. They fired themselves with nothing but a thought from their master, detonating into raging plumes of black fire across the ruined hillside, scorching away Roon's skin and muscle but failing to kill her once more. The cruiser snarled and tried to get to the Commander, her miasmic fire rotting the steel wall separating them, but Z46 merely added more barriers. Stone walls, wrought-iron plating, even living masses of flesh; anything that could exist within the minds of humanity that constituted a 'wall', appeared.

''Damn you...!'' Roon seethed, glaring bloody murder at the Destroyer. ''_Damn you all!_''

Beyond the malformed walls protecting them Cleveland swallowed, sweat running down her forehead as the ungodly pressure weighed down on her body, making it nigh-impossible to stand properly. It went beyond mere shockwaves or air pressure; like their very souls had become so powerful it affected the world around them, altering gravity and weighing it down with the weight of their souls.

She thought she could help the others fight against Roon, that her Gift meant anything. How foolish she was.

''Cleveland...'' The Commander tugged on her sleeve, coughing weakly. ''You need to...''

The blonde shook her head furiously, snapping out of her paralysis. ''N-No! I won't do it, Commander! We can... we can get you out of here, and Roon won't be able to-!''

''You... don't understand...'' The man croaked, his healthy visage looking like a mirage when he spoke so weakly. ''I can't take it... I can... I can feel it, inside me... that _thing_... it hurts so much, Cleveland... I don't want to live like this... please...''

The blonde cruiser hesitated, shaking her head on instinct as she _tried _so hard to deny the Commander's horrifying wish – but as she stared into his weak, pleading eyes, she realised there was no other out for him. Even if he survived today he would be haunted for the rest of his life by the eldritch things he had seen, the horrors that Roon had so gleefully shown him, unaware of his true thoughts. Even if he survived today, he would find his own 'out' the moment he could, rather than suffer another second living.

''Commander...'' Cleveland's eyes stung and she raised her cannons, her expression twisting with distraught sorrow. ''P-Please... don't make me do this...''

He grabbed the barrel of her gun, pulling it to his face. And in that moment, his expression became one of pure, tearful gratitude.

''...thank you...''

Cleveland trembled, mentally pressing down on the trigger. Her cannon fired with a blast that sounded so much more deafening than all others that came before it, the ground erupting beneath her as blew the Commander's skull and torso apart with ease, blood splattering across the concrete road beneath her in a wide splat.

_'Please...' _Cleveland's shoulders trembled. _'...please, be alright on the other side. Don't make me do this... for nothing...'_

It took Cleveland a few seconds to collect her thoughts, to stall the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks. And in that brief hull, amidst the resounding roar of fire and rending metal, she felt more than she saw a presence behind her.

''N-No...''

Roon.

Cleveland spun, staring at Roon in shock – utter terror suddenly filling her body as she gazed at the woman. It wasn't anything Roon did but rather her mere presence; a terrible, heat-sucking black hole that absorbed all vitality from the surrounding area. Mercifully Roon didn't even acknowledge her; the cruiser gazing solely upon the Commander's now-headless body.

''Kommandant...'' Roon's hair shadowed her eyes.

Cleveland swallowed, backing up as quietly as she could. She frantically glanced over and met Montpelier's equally-frightened eyes, the two of them hastily making their retreat down the road along with their sisters.

Mercifully the others had recovered from whatever trick Roon had pulled on them, assembling around the stock-still woman. Akagi stood near the top of the road while Enterprise waited upon the nearby buildings, leaving Purifier to wait in the road and Z46 to stand atop the ruined hill, surrounding the woman on all sides.

''No... no, no no...'' Roon whispered under her breath, shaking her head as her breathing quickened.

Trembling, the mad cruiser raised her head – and locked eyes with the petrified Cleveland.

''You shouldn't have done that.'' Roon's eight pupils dilated to microscopic sizes. ''You shouldn't have done that... you-''

In an instant, gravity crashed down onto Saffrona.

''_**-you really shouldn't have done that.**_''

Black miasmic flames rotted the road beneath Roon, one hand flying and clutching at her head in a vice grip... as a voiceless voice boomed through the air.

_**Imaginary Demon, Lingering Upon The Fringe of Existence**_

Enterprise's eyes dilated, the words bellowing from her mouth in a heartbeat. ''Stop her!''

Akagi was one step ahead, unleashing a curving stream of black flame towards Roon. A wall of black miasmic fire arose and absorbed the attack.

_**Step Forth And Sing; Let The World Hear Your Voice And Know Your Name**_

Purifier came in from behind, expression desperate as she swung for the back of Roon's neck.

A swirling mass of _[Zerfallen]_ engulfed her, corroding her body even as she pushed through it. She swung at her target, but her blade disintegrated before it reached her.

_**One Of War, One From War, One For War**_

Z46 dove down, landing in front of Roon and lashing out. Her sabre pierced the cruiser through the heart, followed by a dozen black swords that hit all of her vital organs in sync, the blades vibrating as they tore and rent flesh apart like chainsaws.

Roon however tilted her head up, staring deep into Z46's eyes – making the Destroyer flinch back.

_**Become The Devil You Know, Than The Devil You Don't**_

Akagi flew down, right fist cocked back to blow Roon's head off her shoulders.

Roon raised her hand, and caught the offending fist without flinching.

_**Surrender All That Breathes**_

The cruiser looked up, meeting Enterprise's desperate eyes. A blindingly bright silver arrow was notched against her ethereal silver bow – before it fired, shrieking towards Roon like a bolt of lightning and crossing the distance in a single second.

_**And Embrace Your True Nature.**_

The arrow touched her heart; her soul.

The arrow shattered.

_**''World Ender: Archiphasmiel.''**_

A cataclysmic, roaring _ocean _of miasmic fire blossomed outwards around Roon. Everyone leapt back, gasping as parts of their flesh were rotted off from the microsecond exposure – but their thoughts were not on their own myriad of wounds, but on the terrifying presence bubbling inside the swirling tower of black miasmic fire that spiralled high into the sky like an unholy pillar to the heavens.

The sky above began to crack and fracture more; hairlines cracks splintering further outwards around the ecliptic sun. Compared to the raging black pillar the gold sky seemed so much darker; taking on a sickly, almost bronze-coloured hue that felt so inherently wrong it was sickening to see.

None of the 'resistance' had anything to say. There was nothing that _could _be said; all of them gazing at the writhing pillar in apprehension. Even if Roon was hidden by the veil of darkness they could still feel her – a pulsating heartbeat that transcended mortal means, echoing through the world around them. The gravity increased and decreased erratically as Roon's soul warred against their own, fighting to assert its dominance on its surroundings. And slowly winning.

Slowly, the writhing pillar began to cede; dissipating into fleeing wisps that failed to hide the demon standing amidst them.

Roon stood nearly a foot higher, finally standing taller than Enterprise herself. Her arms were covered in a bone-esque plating up to her broad shoulders, transitioning into a full-fledged breastplate of bone. Her fingers were elongated and ended in sharp bone-coloured nails, standing out against the wavy black skirt that covered her legs and feet, the material not unlike crow feathers. And in her eyes, with eight total irises and pupils, was a sclera the colour of the midnight sky; the sign of a complete World Ender.

_Click._

The sound echoed as Roon took a step; her feathered skirt parting to reveal the bone plating covering her legs; forming a pair of bone sabatons and greaves. The cruiser took another few steps, her multi-eyed gaze not straying once from the gathered groups of her opponents – the only threats in this world that remained.

Roon tilted her chin up, her expression cold as she raised her hand, palm facing up.

Then she curled her fingers inwards and whispered a single, utterly terrifying word – one that would be forever recorded in the annals of human history.

''_**Arise.**_''

Roon's shadow expanded outwards, unnaturally spreading out like a pool of darkness. And from the unnatural pool arose a thousand clawing hands, rotten and coated with dry, flaking blood; their deformed frames not hindering their ascent in the slightest. The cruiser's shadow expanded further and in turn even more malformed monstrosities arose from the darkness containing them, hundreds upon thousands of corpse-like bodies shambling upright. All the humans that Roon and her compatriots had massacred.

More undead beings arose out of the shadows behind Roon. Sturdy, armour-like skin that was marred with wounds; petite bodies littered with hidden cuts and with rope marks around their necks. Ship-Girls who had been murdered by Roon, Atago or Taihou; all of them arose in unison. Aulick, Fletcher, and all their sisters bar Charles Ausburne. Others too; those that Roon had slain in the past for failing to heed her warnings, who suffered unfortunate 'accidents' at sea or during battle.

But most eye-catching was those that stood right behind Roon. Pale-skinned mechanical women, eyes aglow with either gold, blue or purple light. Black riggings that hovered around them. Tentacles that waved in an unseen breeze. A jellyfish that levitated of its own accord above its stone-faced master. Whether they be a lowly humanoid grunt or Observer Alpha herself; all of them stood behind her, void of expression and personality. The Sirens.

And standing right behind Roon, with no emotion to be seen on her normally-lively face – was Taihou, eyes aglow with sparks of her former power.

Without a single word, without an acknowledgement for the horrified looks of her opponents – Roon raised her hand, and pointed at the source of her hatred.

In a moment, she issued a single command to her army of the undying; her voice carrying over the entirety of the continent.

''Kill them all.''

And with a unified, terrible roar – her army obliged.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: ****And thus, all hell breaks loose~**

**Unlike others the name for Roon's World Ender actually changed a fair bit behind the scenes. Originally I went with 'Todesgott' (Death God in German), then I toyed with 'Zerstorung' (Ruination), until I finally came up with 'Archiphasmiel - which is a word I created by mixing the Ancient Greek suffix 'Archi-'; meaning 'Chief, Great', '-phasm-' which meant 'apparition/monster', and '-iel', which means 'of god' in Hebrew. So all in all Roon's World Ender can be translated as 'Chief Monster of God', which I find perfect for her; a word that doesn't really exist outside of this story, just as how Roon existed only on paper. Meta.**

**I also wanted to translate it into Old German for some added effect... but, perhaps unsurprisingly, you can't translate a word made up of three languages, two of which are archaic, into an also-archaic language of which there is no direct translation. Worth a shot anyway (even if it took me like two hours to figure out...)**

**See ya all next time in Chapter 31: The Four Horsemen~**

**And a preview~:**  
**''Ah!'' The blonde cruiser cried out in pain, hearing more than seeing the ground crack beneath her. That, or it was her spine that was cracking.**

**Roon seemed to hope for the latter. ''You took him from me... my happiness... my love... my whole world...''**

**With a murderous expression Roon brought her foot down on her stomach. Cleveland wheezed, spasming as her organs were painfully rearranged – and she couldn't contain her choked cry of pain when Roon twisted her heel, purposefully digging the sharp tip into her abdomen.**

**''You took from me...'' Roon reached down, grabbing her prosthetic arm. ''So I'll take from you.''**


	31. Chapter 31: The Four Horsemen

**A/N: And thus the penultimate chapter arrives, and a nice long one at that (14k). It'll just be this chapter and the next one, and then the epilogue, and this story'll be finished.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 31: The Four Horsemen**

All hell broke lose in a matter of moments.

The undead horde swept through Saffrona like a ravenous tide, each individual undead only slightly stronger than normal human, but so numerous that for every one that was killed, three more replaced them. They stacked atop each other in mounds from their sheer number, curving up like a monstrous wave before collapsing down on whatever was in their path – all in pursuit of their targets.

A silver beam swept through the roaring horde, culling easily three dozen with a single sweep.. before a chain of silver explosions detonated across the path where the beam struck, obliterating nearly a hundred undead with ease. And yet, as Enterprise stood atop a five-storey building, she found the former humans to slowly begin regenerating – disconnected flesh dragging itself back to its owner. Not true regeneration, but rather supernatural reattachment. The only way to put them down permanently was to obliterate every part of them down to an atomic level; something that took more power and time to do.

Time the carrier didn't have, when a small horde of stone-faced Sirens were after her soul.

''Nn!'' Enterprise winced as a gold beam passed her cheek, cutting her skin.

She glared to the left, meeting Observer Alpha's expressionless eyes as the Siren gazed up at her. Quick as lightning Enterprise manifested several silver arrows with nothing but a thought, each of them instinctively made stronger than prior ones – after needing to empower her arrows for so long now, it'd become second nature. They fired with a unified shriek and crossed the distance in only a short few seconds, detonating into blossoming plumes of silver light that obliterated the building the Siren had been standing on; but she was already gone, leaping away with the aid of her tentacles.

Movement in the air behind Enterprise triggered her instincts, kicking off the roof – just in time to avoid the axe kick that came swinging for her head. She spun and fired a laser, cutting off Tester Beta's right arm. However the attack had been a distraction, opening her up to a barrage of cannons shot from the lesser Sirens, forcing a pained grunt from Enterprise's lips as the barrage of shells battered her body.

''Mn...!'' The carrier twisted despite the pain, sweeping her laser across the street below.

The laser cut through Siren Scavenger, killing the Siren immediately. The chain of explosions that followed decimated several more lesser Sirens and atomized Scavenger, the Siren becoming nothing but a few bits of microscopic splatters across the cracked pavement.

_'One more down.' _Enterprise landed atop another roof, panting. _'How many more? Ten, fifteen... shit, where did-'_

Difference in air pressure, to her left. She leaned back and avoided the lightning-fast tentacle that went for her throat. She swung her hand up and manifested an arrow into it mid-swing, allowing her to seamlessly cleave the tentacle apart. The disconnected half fell off and disintegrated while the rest of the tentacle retracted back to its master standing atop the roof to her left; arising out of the darkness beneath her.

Enterprise swallowed, standing back up straight. Her breathing was ragged from jumping and dodging so frequently, and it was only her nigh-godly instincts that kept her from getting beaten down by the Sirens pursing her. Akagi was busy dealing with Taihou and Z46 was also dealing with her own bundle of Sirens chasing after her along with the majority of the undead, so she was on her own.

Roon had disappeared off the face of the map. A major concern, but not one she could deal with in that instant.

A soft thud behind her nearly made her spun, light gathering in her palm – when Purifier's voice rung out.

''Easy there Ghost.'' The Siren hissed, standing back up.

Enterprise twisted to face her, mindfully keeping Observer Alpha in her sights – though once again the Siren seemed content to merely observe her; perhaps a remnant of her former personality, or simply looking for her chance to strike. As her eyes glanced over at Purifier however all thoughts of Observer Alpha left her mind; grimacing at the beaten-up state Purifier was in. Her drones were working hard to repair the damage, but there was only so much they could do so fast. She was looking more and more patchwork by the minute.

''How much longer?'' Enterprise cut to the point, grimacing as the other Sirens began to regenerate.

''I don't fuckin' know.'' Purifier growled and turned around – both women standing back-to-back. ''I'm a goddamn combat type – Observer Zero was always the hacking-techie-fuckwit. My systems ain't designed for this crap.''

''Just work harder.''

''Oh so _you _know how to digitally traverse three _billion _lines of code written in a language you ain't designed for _AND _has digital blockades to prevent the _exact _thing I'm trying to fucking do?!'' Purifier snapped back.

Enterprise clicked her tongue, holding back the not-so-witty remark she planned to say. If Purifier was so pissed off she could spit that all out in one breath, then perhaps she should cut her some slack. It wouldn't do any good to piss off her one chance at getting the Sirens off her back.

''Fine. How much time do you need – _estimate._'' Enterprise stressed that last word, her gaze flickering between Observer Alpha and Tester Beta; the latter Siren Warlord tensing her legs.

Purifier sucked in a breath through her teeth. ''Five minutes if I have peace. Twenty in combat; my processors can't do both.''

Enterprise nodded firmly. ''We both attack, then you run and do it. I'll hold out until then.''

The time to talk was over. Tester Beta kicked off the nearby rooftop and lunged at them, only to be forced to duck under the laser that went for her torso. At the same time Observer Alpha sent her tentacles whipping towards Enterprise's other side, prompting Purifier to lunge in and cleave them in half with a single precise swing of her blade-arm.

''Go!'' Enterprise barked, throwing her other hand out and unleashing a laser at Alpha.

Purifier took her word, kicking off the roof and disappearing into the ruined city with her superhuman speed; no doubt searching for a quiet alley to work in. Enterprise paid her no mind, her expression becoming hard as she raised her hand and caught the incoming punch from Tester Beta. With cold ferocity she pulled the Siren Warlord close and manifested a thrumming silver arrow into her other hand, stabbing it into the Siren's gut – unflinchingly glaring into the Siren's eyes as she detonated it into a violent plume of silver light, blowing her in two.

A twitch in her mind. Helios; alerting her. She listened to the deity's wisdom and leaned forwards, avoiding the half-regenerated tentacle that went for her spine. She swept a laser behind herself and engulfed Observer Alpha in a chain of explosions, swiftly shifting her attention onto the Sirens below. She kicked off the roof and avoided the wave of shells racing for her, immediately gathering light into her palms and throwing them out in compacted orbs, letting them detonate into powerful eruptions on the ground – massive silver plumes engulfing the street below her.

_'Looks like they're weaker than their original forms.' _Enterprise noted with a tight frown, landing atop another rooftop – almost-idly culling the horde of undead civilians with a sweep of her laser. _'Or rather... perhaps I've become stronger?'_

It was a strange, uncomfortable thought – to be so powerful that she could handle multiple Siren Warlords? Even Queen Elizabeth in her prime, for all her power, struggled when fighting multiple of them. Yet with her own empowered reflexes, instincts and World Ender, she found Observer Alpha and Tester Beta to be somewhat manageable, despite both being two of the strongest Sirens in recent history.

_'...no, there's no point in lingering on it.' _Enterprise discarded her hesitations, expression becoming firm. _'I'll buy Purifier five minutes. If she can't figure out things by then, I'll obliterate them. Simple as that.'_

A figure landed behind her, attempting to attack. A lesser Siren.

Enterprise caught the fist with ease, glancing back into the Siren's inexpressive face. ''Sorry about this.''

With an imploding flash, she blew apart the lesser Siren, and swiftly moved onto the next.

X-x-X

_'They sure are quite numerous...'_

Z46's expression tightened as she swung her sabre, decapitating four undead civilians in a single swing. Masterfully she twisted with her momentum and lashed out with her other manifested sword, cutting apart two more undead. However to her annoyance they began to regenerate before her blade even left their bodies; slowly, but surely.

The army of undead civilians were not hard to handle. If anything they were child's play to keep at bay – the worst they could do was bury her under their rotten bodies until she blew them apart with her Gift, manifested jagged spears of a myriad of materials. However they numbered in the thousands and had begrudgingly impressive regeneration abilities, recovering even from decapitation or beheading.

That also wasn't taking into the account, her opponents were not solely weakling civilians.

_BOOM!_

Z46 swung upwards, cleaving apart the incoming shells that threatened to blow up her right side. She swept her gaze across the crowd of undead and soon found her target, frowning deeply as she saw Aulick gazing at her with sunken, lifeless eyes. Undead Ship-Girls were more of a challenge because they actually had the physical strength to pose a threat, and also still maintained their riggings. Small mercies that their accuracy wasn't the best, and that they tended to shoot their own undead allies in the process.

''Hn.'' With a thought Z46 manifested multiple flaming great-swords, sending them whistling straight for Aulick.

The poor Destroyer gazed at the incoming blades dully, only reacting when half her body was ripped apart from the incoming swords; namely by falling into two halves with a dull groan, twitching on the floor as other undead began to trample her. With any luck it'd slow down her regeneration and keep her out of the fight.

Frankly, Z46 didn't know if anything could be done for her. A small part of her was hopeful that Vestal or Helios might be able to do something, but at the same time she knew such a chance was slim. The only thing she could do for her former allies was make sure they didn't hurt anyone else and let them die with as little regrets as possible.

''Mm?''

A slight gust above made Z46 look up, her stoic expression growing grim as a shadow fell over her. Observer Zero stared down at her impassively, levitating overhead and aiming her own rigging cannons down at her – before with a sharp screech six short lasers shot down at her.

The Destroyer replied by manifesting a thin wall of steel, letting the barrier get blown apart into shards and swiftly reforming them into two mangled spears of iron, firing them up at the Siren Warlord. Naturally her opponent dodged them with only minor difficulty, floating aside with her large jellyfish rigging following. However to Z46's experienced eyes she noticed how sluggish the Siren moved in comparison to her original self; floating rather than swimming through the air.

_'Perhaps Roon cannot control all of them at once?' _It wasn't an improbable thought. She had summoned thousands of undead soldiers, including multiple Siren Warlords and lesser Sirens – the mental strain of such a task must be heavy even for a demon like Roon.

However that was neither here nor there, Z46 reminded herself. She bent her knees and kicked off the ground with explosive force, immediately lunging up at the Siren Warlord with her blade blurring through the air. Observer Zero replied by raising her right hand, batting aside the flat edge of the blade and earning a slight cut on her gloved wrist as a consequence. Undeterred Z46 spun, arching her back to avoid the whip-like tentacle that jolted for her back, and then _threw _her other sword.

The Siren Warlord clearly hadn't anticipated such an attack; something akin to surprise flashing in her dulled blue eyes before the sword pierced her left shoulder, jerking her back slightly. However such a minor wound wouldn't keep a Siren Warlord down, encouraging Z46 to keep up the attack – manifesting a chunk of earth for her to stand on, and kick off.

Observer Zero lashed out with three of her remaining tentacles.

''Slow.''

Z46 cut through them with a flick of her sword, unheeding of the electricity that zapped her right arm and made her muscles lock up tight – instead throwing her sword into her other hand, swinging upwards. Her blade cleaved up Observer Zero's chest and the Siren Warlord stumbled back through the air, blood spraying out in a thick arc. Thinking fast Z46 flipped her blade around in her dexterous fingers, holding it in a reverse grip and bringing it down.

The blade cut downwards through Observer Zero's exposed throat, failing to decapitate her but succeeding in spraying more blood across the rooftop below them. Unlike the undead below the Siren Warlord actually reacted; coughing and grasping at her throat with limp fingers, instinctively hunching over more as she attempted to slow the blood flow.

Z46 did her the favour of putting her out of her misery, swinging her sabre down like an executioner and decapitating her for the second time.

_'Two minutes.' _Z46 calculated how long the Siren Warlord would take to regenerate, grimacing as she already saw tendrils of darkness begin to try reattaching her head and neck, creeping across the ruined city floor.

No matter how many times she killed the Siren Warlord she came back, and it was starting to exhaust her mentally and physically. While she was far from a weakling she was never the strongest of fighters, so to eliminate a Siren Warlord, even a weakened one, was no easy task; as evidenced by the myriad of stings, burns and cuts marring her body. Add onto that trying to hold back the tides of undead eager to crush her beneath their rotting bodies and her former comrades who sought to kill her? It was a task and a half, and one she couldn't have done without her World Ender to back her up.

A boom echoed in the distance.

_'Speaking of back-up...'_

Only a few seconds later a wave of gold shells pummelled down onto the street, blowing apart huge swathes of the undead. Z46 watched the destruction from the comfort of the air above them, suspending herself in the air with her Gift as she soaked in the carnage. It served as a reminder that she wasn't alone here; that even now swarms of Ship-Girls were circling the city and preventing any stray undead from leaving, while also providing artillery support to help thin the herd.

It was only a small help to a big problem. But it was help nonetheless, and she was grateful for it.

_'To think if these monstrosities could reach my beloved Ayanami...' _Z46's thoughts swiftly took on a darker edge. _'Such transgressions... can not occur.'_

Roaring fire behind her made Z46 pause that thought, glancing back. A torrent of black flames spiralled skywards before evaporating into wisps, revealing Taihou's body burnt from head-to-toe... before the former phoenix fell from the sky in an unmoving heap and crashed down onto a building with a loud smash, kicking up dust in her wake.

Z46's eyes flickered to the side, meeting those of Akagi's. The fox-woman held her gaze and wasted no time in floating down to her side, a myriad of burns covering her body and her kimono ruined to the point it showed more burned flesh than it didn't.

''How long until that Siren gets back up?'' Akagi gruffly asked, looking down at Observer Zero with displeasure.

''I estimate two minutes.'' Z46 replied evenly, watching the black tendrils finally reconnect with the Siren's disconnected head; morbidly beginning to drag it back towards her neck. Once they were rejoined, she'd resurrect. ''And what of Taihou?''

''Dead.''

There was a haughtiness to Akagi's tone that drew Z46's eye. ''Permanently?''

''Of course.'' Akagi smirked slightly. ''I finally figured out how to amplify my flames to the point I can immolate her soul. Granted it took some time, and she was no pushover, but I accomplished it nonetheless.''

Z46 hummed, her right arm losing its stiffness as Observer Zero's paralytic shock wore off. ''I see. Do you believe you can do the same to Roon?''

''Provided she doesn't counter with her _[Zerfallen]_, I very well may be able to.''

The Destroyer took that information and filed it away, her gaze flickering down to Observer Zero. ''Have you located Roon's position?''

''Unfortunately not.'' Akagi sounded genuinely irritated at that. ''Her presence feels like it's all over the city; it's impossible to sense exactly where she is, and she hasn't been blasting that wretched Gift of hers high enough for me to see.''

Z46 clicked her tongue in reply. ''I suggest we eliminate Observer Zero one more time, and then go search for Roon's location. Siren Purifier will likely have finished decoding their mainframes by then.''

''Agreed.''

X-x-X

''T-This way, Cleveland!''

Cleveland gasped out in reply, right hand clutching at her bleeding side as Montpelier pulled her down the narrow side-street. Rubble laid dormant but more rumbled from the rooftops, splintering as it crashed down behind them – caused by the numerous shockwaves that blew across the city, upsetting the already-unstable foundations of the still-standing buildings.

The blonde stumbled as a cold presence made itself known behind her. On instinct she looked back, cold sweat running down her forehead as she saw Roon ominously follow with a slow pace, her bone sabatons clicking as they hit the floor. Her multi-eyed gaze was cold and brimming with silent fury, the corners of her lips curving back like she was restraining a snarl.

''We can't...'' Cleveland gasped out, unable to tear her eyes away from Roon's terrifying visage – the entire street behind the cruiser slowly crumbling away into the black miasma following her.

A twitch. That was Cleveland's only warning before Roon decided to give up the game – simply kicking off the ground and lunging at her with frightening speed, nearly blurring in the process. In a heartbeat she felt Roon's bony fingers around her neck and her feet left the ground, her fingers slipping out of Montpelier's grip.

''_Gh-!_'' Cleveland choked as she was slammed into a concrete wall – pain shooting up her spine as the wall cracked.

''You took him from me.'' Roon's voice was a whisper, but when her face was mere inches away she looked so infinitely terrifying Cleveland couldn't even think. ''You stole my world.''

Cleveland opened her mouth, to try and explain and plead and struggle – but Roon clenched tighter, purposefully digging her sharp thumb into the front of her throat. Her eyes widened and she let out a choked cry of pain, _feeling _the mad cruiser's sharp thumb pierce agonisingly slow through her throat, stabbing through flesh with terrifying ease. She reached up with both hands and desperately grabbed at Roon's arm but the cruiser didn't let go; if anything she didn't even feel it.

A thick beam of gold light thrummed against Roon's armoured shoulder but the cruiser didn't even flinch, her unblinking eyes piercing into Cleveland's terrified ones. With nothing but a _thought _a wave of black miasmic fire rushed out towards Montpelier, forcing a agonised cry from the grey-haired cruiser as her whole left side was engulfed in the rotting miasma – but even then she pushed through it, releasing a desperate punch for Roon's face, light gathering in her hand.

This time Roon deigned to react, lifting her free hand and stopping the fist dead. The light in Montpelier's hand extinguished into motes.

''Worthless trash.''

Cleveland gasped as the thumb in her neck withdrew itself, and the fingers constricting her neck loosened. Before she could contemplate struggling Roon threw her at Montpelier, sending them both falling to the floor in a tangled, gasping heap.

The blonde immediately tried to stand but blood welled up in her throat, making her cough and wheeze painfully. She touched her neck on instinct and felt a thick dribble of warmth running down it, sending instinctive shivers through her as she tried to cover the wound. Her attention however moved immediately onto Montpelier when her sister groaned in pain, her red eyes widening as she soaked in the sight of her sister.

Montpelier's entire left arm was gone, rotted down to nothing more than a blackened stub at her shoulder. Much of her left side was still in the process of rotting away, flesh shrivelling up and flaking off in horrifying real time. Like a ravenous bacteria the rotting effect continued even after no longer being in contact with Roon's Gift; slow, but oh so real.

''How dare you...'' Roon's whisper send chills up Cleveland's spine.

''Cleve...'' Montpelier croaked. ''Run...''

Cleveland didn't even get the chance to contemplate such a choice before Roon grabbed her by the hair, eliciting a cry of pain from the blonde – before she was roughly thrown into a wall. The concrete wall gave way and she crashed down into a ruined café, coughing and tumbling over chunks of rubble until she came to a stop, dust and debris filling her nostrils. She coughed and tried pushing herself up, but was unprepared for Roon to suddenly be in front of her; pulling her up by the front of her uniform and slamming her down onto the ground.

''Ah!'' The blonde cruiser cried out in pain, hearing more than seeing the ground crack beneath her. That, or it was her spine that was cracking.

Roon seemed to hope for the latter. ''You took him from me... my happiness... my love... my _whole world..._''

With a murderous expression Roon brought her foot down on her stomach. Cleveland wheezed, spasming as her organs were painfully rearranged – and she couldn't contain her choked cry of pain when Roon _twisted _her heel, purposefully digging the sharp tip into her abdomen.

''You took from me...'' Roon reached down, grabbing her prosthetic arm. ''So I'll take from you.''

Cleveland's only warning was Roon tightly squeezing her metal arm – before she began to _pull._ Her shoulder twisted with it and she cried out, pain flooding her body as her limb was brutally stretched. Roon's foot shifted further up and pressed down on her collarbone, and Cleveland's pain turned to hot, searing _agony _as she felt the prosthetics begin to _break._

''A-_AHHH!_''

With a rip of flesh, blood and rent metal – her false arm came ripping off her biceps.

''Good...'' Roon whispered, lifting her metal arm up. ''_Scream._''

The first blow came with startling speed. The prosthetic arm was just metal but Roon's superhuman strength made it all the worse, forcing a choked gasp from Cleveland's throat as it struck her above her right eye. The second came swiftly, striking her across the cheek and jerking her head aside, blood biting her tongue. The third came downwards, making her bite down on her tongue mid-gasp. Her jaw ached on the fourth blow and dislocated on the fifth, blood bubbling in her throat and making it hard to breathe.

Through hazy eyes she could make out Montpelier stumbling over to the hole in the wall, gazing at her in horror and despair. She wanted to tell her to run, to get herself to safety and try and regroup with Denver and Columbia – but she couldn't move her mouth, the blood in her throat growing thicker and more caustic by the second. When Montpelier fired a frantic laser at Roon's back the cruiser didn't even react, utterly ignoring the Gift-wielding cruiser as the beam harmlessly scorched her bone armour.

''R... un...'' Cleveland coughed out, wincing as Roon dug her heel in harder – _screaming_ as the sharp tip pierced through her back, hitting the concrete beneath her shoulder.

''Run?'' Roon tilted her head, raising her arm once more. ''When I'm done with all of you, there won't be anywhere left to run to.''

Cleveland reached out with a trembling arm, and grasped Roon's foot. ''Y-You're... wrong. We'll... we'll win...''

''Such naiveté.'' Roon remarked, lifting her foot off her shoulder and kneeling down – her enlarged height forcing her to bend low. ''And what makes you think that?''

In response, Cleveland spat a wad of thick blood at Roon's face.

''Brat.'' Roon's lips curved down.

Cleveland tried to reply but her words dried up as Roon curled her sharp fingers around her neck, and _squeezed._ Her throat muscles collapsed and she couldn't breathe, spasming on the floor as the mad cruiser methodically crushed her windpipe bit by bit – _purposefully _taking it slow, making her feel her airways grow narrower and narrower until she was wheezing, her lungs failing to get enough air into them.

Then Roon lifted her neck off the floor, and _slammed_ her back down. Cleveland's vision briefly went black, dark splodges appearing in her vision. Roon merely slammed her into the ground again; then again, and again – relentlessly smashing her head into the tiled floor until it shattered and then smashed her head against the concrete foundations underneath. Blood bubbled past her lips but she couldn't cough, her vision darkening as her lungs ran out of air, her mind growing heavy.

_'...I see...'_ Cleveland's world spun slowly, her chest burning painfully, but she knew no air would come. She accepted it. _'This... was my destiny, wasn't it?'_

The world around her grew hazy, nothing but the dull thuds of her skull hitting the concrete registering in her fading mind.

_'Montpelier...' _Cleveland tilted her head aside, finding Montpelier to be collapsed against the edge of the room, unmoving. The rot had spread halfway across her chest now; exposing her disintegrating ribcage, and her lack of a lung. _'...I'm sorry... I couldn't be a better sister...'_

Roon lifted her neck up once more.

_'...but...'_

Roon slammed her down.

_'...I promised that...'_

Up.

_'...I would protect you...'_

Down.

_'...so please...'_

Invisible, almighty _attention _suddenly focused itself onto her.

_'...do it, Helios.'_

Roon said something inaudible, her words not even reaching Cleveland's ears as the blonde's mind faded, and her mind fell inwards.

X-x-X

Montpelier was confused.

It was a natural reaction. One moment she was desperately trying to crawl over to Cleveland as she endured the utter agony of having half her body actively rot away, then the next moment she found herself standing in a world of gold light.

Slowly coherency returned to her, the dregs of agony fading away. She slid her gaze around her but could see nothing but an endless void of gold, yet the world looked oddly familiar. She frowned, focusing harder... until a certain scene flashed through her mind. Of a sunset she found Cleveland basking in, unaware of the false reality that existed around her seeming paradise.

She was... dead.

''Hey, what's that look for?''

Montpelier jolted, eyes widening as she spun around. There, standing with a slight smile, was Cleveland. Neither of them bore any of the wounds that they formerly had but Montpelier could see the way Cleveland held herself; how she subconsciously rose a hand to rub at her neck. She could still feel the phantom pains, even if no such wounds existed in this false reality.

A few beats of silence passed. Both locked eyes, looked away, then locked eyes again.

''Cleve...'' Montpelier swallowed, casting her gaze aside. ''I-''

''I'm sorry.''

Montpelier blinked. It took her a moment to confirm that yes, Cleveland had said that before she could. ''What?''

Cleveland smiled at her. It was a familiar smile; small but holding a touch of grim lightness. A smile she usually made when things were going terrible, but she tried to be the light that led them to safety.

''Sorry for messing up the last couple hours.'' Cleveland confessed, not losing her little smile as she gazed ahead. ''If I just took your advice and aborted the plan, we never would've gotten ourselves into this situation. You and me would still be alive, the Commander might still be alive... San Diego might still be alive...''

Montpelier shook her head harshly. ''You're not responsible for that, Cleve!''

''I am.'' Cleveland countered gently. ''_I_ made the choice to bring the rock down on San Diego, triggering her World Ender. _I _made the choice to explore the bunker, to take the Commander out of his safety and make Roon go berserk. _I _made the choice to tell you to follow me, rather than run away with Denver and Columbia, even though I knew Roon would be after me.''

Montpelier clenched her fists. ''I don't blame you. You couldn't have known.''

''Maybe.'' The blonde seemed uncomfortably at ease, tilting her gaze skyward. ''...I don't wanna sound all dramatic and stuff, but... I think this is where we part ways.''

There was something about Cleveland's tone that made Montpelier still. ''...what?''

The blonde smiled, a gentle huff passing her lips. ''I always wondered why we got to share a Gift, you know? Why out of everyone on the base, only we got to share a Gift between us, while still making it pretty strong. Now I know why – because it was our _lifeline.''_

Cleveland glanced back down at her, expression gentle. ''You saved me from death, at the cost of binding your soul to mine. Even if Roon didn't kill you back then, I would've died regardless. One of us can't live without the other. Our souls can't handle the strain... not while we share our Gift.''

There was a note of finality to Cleveland's tone that frightened Montpelier. ''Sis... don't tell me...''

''Yeah.'' The blonde smiled wryly. ''I guess our roles really reversed, didn't they?''

_Krrch!_

With a sound not unlike shattering glass, Cleveland's left leg shattered into glass-like shards.

''Only one of us can live this time... and no matter what you say, I've made up my mind, Monty.'' Cleveland said softly. ''I can't bear the thought that you'd die because of my mistakes. At least this way you can have a fighting chance.''

Montpelier's eyes stung. Cleveland smiled gently and she approached, wrapping her arms around her in a tender embrace, one Montpelier tightly returned. She heaved in a breath to stop herself from crying, but when she felt wetness against her neck she realised Cleveland was also crying – causing the sting in her eyes to grow, tears trickling down her cheeks.

''Take care of Denver and Columbia.'' Cleveland told her quietly, inhaling slowly so she could speak without bumbling her words. ''I know you'll be a good leader.''

''I'm not a leader.'' Montpelier denied quietly, stubbornly wiping away the tears.

''You are.'' Cleveland squeezed her reassuringly, slowly untangling her arms so they could look each other in the eye. ''You made the call to stop us charging into the battle. You bought us time running through the smaller streets while I was just acting like a dumbass getting scared. You're one hell of a leader; heck, you're _better _than me.''

Cleveland's legs shattered into prismatic glass, but Montpelier paid it any mind. ''...do you mean it?''

''With all my heart.'' Cleveland nodded, smiling as she wiped the tears from her eyes. ''I'm proud of you, Montpelier. I got to see you change from the little sister who followed me and did whatever I said, to the girl who knows when to call me on my crap and has the courage to lead others even when things look bad. You grew up to become everything I hoped and more. I couldn't be happier to call myself your big sister.''

Cracks spread up Cleveland's torso. The blonde ignored them, grinning proudly even as the world around them glowed brighter; their time drawing to an end.

''So get your butt out there...''

With a proud grin Cleveland raised her hand – and gave Montpelier a finger-gun.

''...and go show 'em what your worth, tiger!''

The glow around Montpelier reached its apex, and abruptly the cruiser began to fall. Cleveland stood where she was, smiling so bright she outshone the heavenly light around her – her final words echoing through the ethereal space with ease.

''I'll wait for you on the other side – but I better not see your ass there for a long time, y'here?! I want a lifetime of badass adventures and cute romance stories, got it?!''

Despite the tears fleeing from her eyes, despite the sorrow in her heart – Montpelier smiled up at her slowly-fading sister. ''I promise.''

Cleveland smiled widely down at her, saluted – and the world was engulfed in light.

…

Montpelier opened her eyes to the sound of crunching bone.

The cruiser blinked slowly, tilting her head down. Her body was completely healed, not a trace of rot nor a single cut on her body; even her outfit had been restored to pristine condition. The sound of cracking bone however made her tear her eyes off her own regenerated body, and onto the source of the sound – her expression swiftly darkening as she found Roon kneeling over Cleveland's unmoving body, taking visible satisfaction in crushing Cleveland's throat to dust.

A pulse echoed in Montpelier's heart. She felt Helios touch her mind, the deity's attention as weighty as ever. She didn't resist it and slowly stood up, putting her faith into her instincts. Cleveland had told her to show what she was worth.

She wouldn't disappoint.

''Hm?'' Roon noticed her movement, raising a brow and uncurling her fingers from Cleveland's neck. ''You're still alive?''

Montpelier said nothing, glaring coldly at Roon – her heartbeat pounding louder and louder in her ears like a war drum.

''Scared?'' Roon took a methodical step closer, her bone sabatons clicking against the shattered tile floor. ''A shame I'm out of patience for you pests.''

A tensing of muscles. Then Roon was lunging at her, murderous visage clear as day and her fist cocked back to punch the cruiser's head off her shoulders-

-when a hand grabbed her forearm, stopping her dead.

_'What?!'_ Roon's eyes widened, glancing down at the hand.

She traced her gaze up the hand and along the owner's arm, and soon found herself gazing into the grim eyes of Jean Bart.

''Sup.'' Jean Bart greeted.

Roon narrowed her eyes, wrenching her arm free from the Vichya woman's grip and leaping back – cold irritation clouding her visage when she found Washington strutting into the building, smirking grimly as she purposefully stood in front of Montpelier.

''You two intend to stand before me?'' Roon's lips curved down in derision.

''Yep.'' Washington popped the 'p', cracking her knuckles. ''It wouldn't be fair if everyone else got turns punching your fuckin' teeth in. You got a long line waiting for you, after all.''

''Hmph.'' Roon scoffed. ''You-''

The transcendent cruiser was cut short, however, as a booming voice pierced the air.

_**Twin Souls Of Purgatory**_

Roon's stiffened, her multi-eyed gaze locking onto Montpelier's standing form – only now noticing how the cruiser's eyes began to darken, her white sclera dyeing itself black.

_**Guided By Divine Light**_

The mad cruiser reacted immediately, lunging in an attempt to eliminate Montpelier before the transformation could complete itself – but Jean Bart anticipated that, using her immense physical strength to grab Roon's arm and jerk her towards her, and punch Roon in the chin, _hard._

_**Righteous and True**_

Roon stumbled to one knee, briefly stunned that another person – someone who wasn't even using a World Ender – could strike her so powerfully.

She recovered a second later, her disbelief morphing into rage.

_**Roles Reversing and Destiny Changing**_

A shrieking corkscrew of death-fire unleashed itself from the air around Roon, forcing both Washington and Jean Bart to leap back, avoiding the cruel tide that soon set its toxic attention onto Montpelier.

_**Cast Aside Your Regrets, Loyal Knight**_

The death-fire shrieked right for Montpelier.

_**Abandon Your Fears, Sorrowful Angel**_

Montpelier opened her eyes, revealing in place of her red eyes were glowing gold irises – blowing apart the incoming flames as her soul flared its brightest.

_**And Be The Light To Chase Away The Dark.**_

Roon grit her teeth. Montpelier glared coldly at her, and spoke without moving her mouth.

_**''World Ender: Luciel.''**_

Pure, radiant gold light exploded out from around Montpelier, so potent Roon was knocked clean out of the building from the shockwave – hissing as parts of her bone armour were singed and cracked. She skidded across the ruined concrete road outside, her bone nails trailing sparks until she came to a stop.

She didn't have to wait long for the blinding veil of gold to fade, chunks of rubble falling down from the building as a figure strutted confidently out of it. Montpelier, much like the others, retained her human appearance – with the exception of the two golden wings that extended from her shoulder blades, mimicking that of an angel's wings. They appeared similar to Enterprise's own, but where Enterprise's single wing was more ethereal, Montpelier's looked more solid not unlike they were made from real gold.

''Not bad~'' Washington cockily grinned, strutting out beside Montpelier. ''Looks like things are more even now.''

''Don't get cocky.'' Jean Bart gruffly replied, standing on Montpelier's other side – cracking her fingers one by one.

Roon agreed with that sentiment, sneering coldly at Washington. ''If you believe having a World Ender on your side makes a difference, you'll be disappointed.''

''Oh?'' Washington gave Roon a little, infuriating smirk. ''Then why did you look so panicked when you tried to stop her?''

Anger flashed in Roon's multi-eyed gaze and the mad cruiser snarled, black miasmic fire erupting around her. Montpelier reacted immediately, her left hand flying up and unleashing a thrumming gold laser from her palm, shooting it out towards Roon. The beam pierced cleanly through the wave of miasmic fire and detonated into a plume of gold upon striking the ground behind it, the raging gold flash disintegrating the miasmic fire instantly.

''_And Be The Light To Chase Away The Dark..._'' Montpelier murmured, meeting Roon's disbelieving gaze. ''I understand now... if I use my Gift...''

She clenched her fist, her whole body beginning to glow gold. ''_Your _Gift has no effect.''

Roon's lips pursed together, the corners twitching as she fought back a furious snarl. ''So? Do you think that I'm only powerful because of my Gift?! You don't know the gap between us, _mongrel!_''

Losing her fragile composure Roon charged like a feral beast, snarling as she cocked a fist back. She never reached her target before Washington intervened, arms crossed in an X-guard and coated in numerous glowing blue hexagons. Roon's fist impacted them and Washington grunted, stumbling back a half-step, but not getting blown back like any other person would've when struck with such divine strength.

Roon had no time to growl at the irritating woman, her instincts sensing something above her. Trusting her instincts Roon leapt back, narrowly avoiding having her shoulder broke as Jean Bart brought her foot down in an axe-kick, smashing the concrete where she had once stood with her heel. The impact blew up a veil of dust and debris into the air, irritating Roon's eyes and forcing her to blink.

A flash of light was her sole warning. Then a gold laser beamed past her, ripping a startled grunt from her throat as it burned her shoulder plate – and _cracked _the bone. The mad cruiser immediately backtracked further, practically skipping back down the narrow road as she made some distance, her mind racing for a solution to her new problem. She hadn't expected a weakling like Montpelier of all people to be capable of transcending; that was primarily why she went for Cleveland. Out of the two, she expected the blonde to be the powerful one.

Clearly, she thought wrong.

A thought proven true as multiple projectiles of light thrummed towards her, forcing Roon to summon a wall of _[Zerfallen] _to devour them – empowering her Gift enough that the miasmic fire endured the attacks, feeling the drain on her soul. That drain was fixed as Animaus pushed more power into her, filling her soul back up to the brim with energy; providing her literally limitless power.

''Insolent brat...'' Roon flexed her bone nails, amping up her deathly Gift more.

With a sweep of her arm she unleashed a tidal wave of black miasmic fire, devouring half the street in front of her and disintegrating the buildings lining the street in seconds, the unyielding tide roaring outwards. It reached the end of the street and Roon briefly felt a pulse of satisfaction, seeing no threats... until multiple glints above her drew her eye. Projectiles; or rather, gold _feathers._

Roon grunted as the hailstorm of golden feathers struck down on her, a cacophony of thuds echoing as dozens upon dozens of sharp-tipped feathers impaled themselves into the road around her. Half a dozen pierced her body, the sharp tips creating tiny cracks in her bone armour or piercing her exposed flesh, striking the gaps in her bone armour with pure luck. The mere fact her armour got cracked at all infuriated Roon and she raised her hand, fully prepared to unleash a torrent of darkness up at Montpelier-

-when the feathers began to glow.

_'...Scheiße.'_

With a resounding, cacophonous boom, all sixty-six feathers detonated in a chain of gold explosions.

Montpelier watched the destruction with cold, analytical eyes. Her gold wings thumped steadily behind her, keeping her aloft in the sky with their mystical nature, but she didn't pay them any mind. No; her focus was fully on Roon. She wasn't so foolish as to believe she could kill Roon, or even fatally damage her with such a widespread attack, but she wanted to see how much damage it did. She could condense her power further if needed; pump more of it out until she ran dry. She just needed to gauge it right, and buy time for Washington and Jean Bart to regroup with the other fighters.

The veil of gold smoke was abruptly blown apart as multiple corkscrewing tendrils of death-fire shrieked up towards the airborne cruiser, making Montpelier's eyes narrow. With an extra-hard beat of her wings she launched another volley of golden feathers, willing them to detonate prematurely. Her power obeyed her will; a chaotic wave of explosions filling the sky below her as she annihilated all traces of Roon's _[Zerfallen]_, countering her Gift with her own.

''Perhaps... we can win this...'' Montpelier felt hope.

Then she felt breath against her nape. ''Wrong.''

Montpelier's eyes widened – and a bone-encased foot came crashing down on her shoulder. The impact nearly shattered her shoulder and she went careening straight down, _smashing _into the street with enough force to blow up a huge dust cloud.

''N-Nn...!'' The cruiser gasped out, twitching against the rubble stabbing her back.

Spots blurred her vision but Montpelier pushed up regardless, groaning and clutching her dizzy head. The destroyed concrete underfoot shifted as she stumbled out of the small crater she had formed – and her instincts suddenly screamed a warning. She didn't question them and unsteadily leapt back, her eyes widening as Roon crashed down right where she once stood; her fist engulfed in her caustic Gift.

Montpelier grimaced, standing up straight. She was about to launch her counteroffensive when she sensed a change in the air, her eyes widening as she spotted a flaming serpent shrieking towards their location. Roon saw it too, scowling harshly as the serpent corkscrewed and crashed down onto the street corner behind Roon, reforming into the smugly-smiling form of Akagi.

''I expected Taihou to stall you for longer.'' Roon clicked her tongue.

''Hmph. Clearly whatever you did to her made her weak.'' Akagi loftily replied, smile evolving into a smirk as Z46 floated down a few paces away. ''And those Sirens of yours... won't be a problem either~''

Roon twitched, stiffening as dozens of black tentacles shot out of her shadow and curled themselves around her body. The cruiser glanced back, surprise colouring her expression as she found Observer Alpha slowly arising from the darkness, stoic but with a hint of her former intelligence in her eyes. Tester Beta and Observer Zero landed behind her, both beaten up and no longer regenerating – cut off from their former necromancer's power.

''You have _no_ fucking idea how hard it was to decode your World Ender's curse, you irritating bitch.''

Purifier landed behind the three expressionless Siren Warlords, grinning fiercely. ''A shame their personalities are pretty much wiped, but at least I can use them as _my _puppets instead, you freak.''

Last but not least Enterprise arrived alongside her Siren ally, expression cold. ''Your army is in ruins now, Roon. You've lost.''

Roon trembled, lips spasming. ''You... you...!''

She stopped, and her lips spread out into a wide, mocking grin. ''You _idiots._''

For a moment, time seemed to halt – nothing but the cold, emotionless words piercing the air, familiar to none but the Battleship currently tending to her wounds on the seas.

_**''World Ender: Phantasmagoria Pareidolia.''**_

X-x-X

Just when they thought they were one step ahead of Roon, it turns out they were two steps behind.

That was the thought Enterprise held as she found herself standing in a void of blackness, spouting off a string of foul curses potent enough to make a sailor blush. She spun and looked around but she could find no trace of the ruined city she had formerly been standing in, nor any trace of her comrades, or Roon herself. It was like she had been teleported into another dimension entirely.

Enterprise frowned, gazing down at herself. Her World Ender was still active, meaning she hadn't died or been rendered unconscious; it would've disappeared if that had happened. Meaning she was conscious, yet the world around her clearly wasn't the one she was just in. Worse still, she couldn't think of a way to break out of it. With all other options excluded she reluctantly turned her focus unto Helios, trying to contact the deity; but the connection between them was strained, almost muted. Something was interfering with it.

''What is going on...?'' She murmured to herself.

''What indeed~?''

Enterprise froze the second she heard the eerily familiar voice, stiffly twisting around to face the source. There, stood not a dozen feet away and smiling like she had just gotten back from a lovely stroll, was none other than-

''Yorktown...?'' Enterprise whispered in a small, shocked voice.

The thought-deceased woman smiled kindly at her, a soft hum passing her pale lips. ''Mm. It's me, Enterprise.''

Enterprise tried to speak; her mouth moving but no sound escaped her slack jaw. Her mind tried and failed to logically explain how Yorktown was here, smiling at her so kindly, when the last time she saw her was within her soul – and even that had been a memory, a fictitious illusion made by her soul; _whatever _it had been, that was the last time she saw Yorktown. And yet here she was, in the flesh no less.

''H-How...?'' The carrier simply went with the most basics words she could muster.

Yorktown tucked some hair behind her ear, not losing her smile. ''That isn't important. I came here to tell you something important.''

Despite the strangeness of the scenario, Enterprise found herself giving up her question; unconsciously relaxing as she listened to Yorktown's soothing voice. ''What?''

''Give up.'' The two simple words were spoken with such casualness they didn't hit Enterprise until a second later.

''W-What?!'' The carrier jerked back like she had been slapped. ''What are you saying, Yorktown?! How could I do that? How could you _say _that?!''

Yorktown was unfazed by her outburst. ''Because I care about you, Enterprise. You can't win against Roon; there's no point in making yourself suffer any longer. Just leave it all behind and tell Helios you don't want to play its game anymore; it'll take you to the afterlife with me. We can all be together again.''

Enterprise felt sick. ''No... I can't just – the others-!''

''-will die.'' Yorktown conceded, smile dimming somewhat. ''But they'll join us too. We'll have all the time in the world in the afterlife; you can settle your differences with Akagi, learn more about Z46, practice with Montpelier – we can have fun together.''

The silver-haired carrier shook her head frantically, wanting nothing more to cast aside such a callous offer – but her heart wanted it. That was made her gut churn and her head spin the most; that Yorktown's offer, that her offer to _give up_, was _tempting _her. To surrender her allies into Roon's clutches, to abandon the entire world to annihilation, all for her own greedy happiness...

Sensing her conflict Yorktown smiled softly, approaching her and cupping her cheek. ''It's okay to prioritize your happiness over others, Enterprise. You've suffered so, _so_ much... do you think the others would _really _judge you, for wanting to be selfish just once?''

Enterprise swallowed, guilt thickening in her throat. No, they wouldn't, she realised. Hornet always told her she needed to relax on her duties. Vestal relentlessly pestered her about taking things easy and getting some rest. Zuikaku would happily join her for a nice long snooze. Even her comrades such as Washington and Montpelier would quite happily let her be selfish just once – she's always been the selfless type, so for once, it should be fine. Even Essex-

The carrier paused, faces flashing in her mind. The smiling face of Essex as they won another 2v2 spar again, pride glowing in her closed-eyed smile. Essex, by the shoreline and holding onto her and she cried her eyes out, mourning the loss of Charles Ausburne. Essex, dying in her arms and with blood bubbling from her paling lips, the love in her eyes not dimming even slightly despite her approaching end.

''No... I can't...''

''You can.'' Yorktown held her close. ''Let it go, Enterprise. Just be selfish for once in your life.''

Enterprise shook her head. The strange haze in her mind dimmed, the sickness in her stomach growing as she suddenly realised how wrong this whole situation was. Desperately she kept Essex's face in her mind and pushed Yorktown off her, earning a startled look from her idolised sister as she stumbled back, wide-eyed.

''You...'' Enterprise croaked. ''You're not Yorktown.''

Strength curled in her throat, becoming confident in her own words. ''Yorktown... would never ask me to give up! She wouldn't ask me to let everyone else die! She wouldn't ask me to break my promise to Essex! You... _you aren't Yorktown!_''

It was like an illusion shattered. The black void around her cracked and splintered as Enterprise flared her soul, not even needing to use her _[Starlight]_ to reassert her dominance on the world around her, her presence so intense the air warped and gravity thrummed. Yorktown gazed at her with something approaching horror but Enterprise knew it was fake, a ploy. An illusion.

''You're not real.'' Enterprise whispered tightly, voice barely audible over the roar of gravity. ''Go away.''

As if that was the trigger Yorktown evaporated into shreds of colour, disintegrating from the world just as the black void around Enterprise finally gave way, shattering into countless black fragments. The mystical fragments floated through the air, revealing the battlefield she had formerly been standing in; the shards soon disintegrating themselves out of existence.

Montpelier and Z46 were stood where she last remembered, their eyes glazed over and their forms unmoving; the gentle rise and fall of their chests the only indication they were even alive. Observer Alpha, Tester Beta and Observer Zero however were mangled wrecks on the ground, their bodies twisted and ripped apart with brutal efficiency, rendering them little most than heaps of metal; not even sparks dancing between their disconnected wires.

Purifier was conspicuously absent. Roon was worryingly missing.

''Mn...?'' A grunt to her left made her gaze flick over, relief bubbling inside her as she found Akagi stirring from her own mental trap. ''What in the heavens...?''

''An illusion.'' Enterprise noted aloud, drawing Akagi's attention. ''I assume you saw something too? In a black void?''

''...Hmph. Indeed.'' Akagi remarked in an even tone, shifting away. ''Just the ghost of someone I used to know.''

Enterprise didn't bother prying; now wasn't the time. Instead she set her eyes on Montpelier and approached the dull-eyed girl and shook her, but she didn't snap out of it. Akagi did the same to Z46 but much harsher; earning little more than a faint, reflexive twitch from the petite girl.

''Perhaps we can shock them out of it?'' Akagi drawled, though seemed dubious of such an action.

Enterprise had to agree, hesitant. ''I'm... not sure if that would work best. We don't know how they'll react, considering whatever Roon did to the them.''

''Point.'' Akagi conceded, releasing Z46's shoulder. ''I suppose we'll have to leave them behind then; Purifier is absent, so I assume she is trying to deal with Roon.''

The silver-haired carrier gazed at the mangled wrecks of the Siren Warlords. ''...I'm not sure 'deal with', is the right way of putting it.''

''Perhaps.'' The fox-woman drawled, black fire igniting beneath her feet. ''But I'm not so keen on seeing her die yet.''

Enterprise made to reply, only for a distant flare of luminescent light and potent shockwave to draw her eye – and with a curse she took off, racing towards the source with Akagi by her side.

X-x-X

Purifier should've calculated for such a possibility.

She was an idiot. _Of course _Roon would have access to Atago's World Ender. _Of course _she'd wait until all the strongest fighters were gathered into one location. And _of course_ she'd then prioritize taking down the sole race not affected by such illusions; the Sirens.

''Mn-!''

Purifier gritted her teeth as rubble and concrete smashed against her back, the wall giving way as she crashed right through it, tumbling down the empty street with a ragged, wheezing cough. Drones detached from her shoulders, her palm, even from her lower back – but it didn't matter. Roon's _[Zerfallen] _had obliterated too many of the fragile drones; her mechanical-regeneration was slowing down, her wounds piling up faster than she could fix them. When she was with the others, she could make use of the distractions to heal herself, but when she was the sole focus of Roon's attention?

She was outclassed. She knew it without needing to be told.

''Raahghh...''

''Tch...'' Purifier scowled, swinging her cracked blade-arm out and cleaving apart a stray undead that approached her from behind. ''Stupid meat-bags...''

The Siren stood back up straight, wiping away the blood that ran down her chin – her eyes focused on the building she had been blown through. Sure enough Roon marched through it with a slow gait, her expression cold and with a gleam of murderous satisfaction in her eyes. Despite herself Purifier felt a bead of sweat run down her forehead, her artificial instincts setting her on high-alert.

''Is this all you've got?'' Roon inquired evenly, flexing her bone-clad fingers. ''I was expecting a bit more, considering you got a power-up of your own. Is this truly the maximum strength of a Siren Warlord?''

''Fuck you.'' Purifier growled back, blue electricity dancing along her blade, still as bright as ever.

Roon clicked her tongue. ''Such a foul tongue...''

Black miasmic fire gathered behind the cruiser, darkening her visage and highlighting the glow to her eyes. ''I'll be sure to rip it out.''

Then like a cannon shot she was off; launching towards her with rocketing speed. Purifier ducked under the swing that went for her face and slashed at Roon's side, but to her frustration her blade barely managed to nick Roon's bone breastplate. She had no time to attack more; forced to twist away as a writhing tide of _[Zerfallen] _launched at her.

She skipped back two paces and Roon was there, bursting through her own Gift and grabbing her by the face. Purifier grunted in startled surprise, her grunt escalating into a gasp as Roon powerfully _smashed _her head into the road, uprooting a crown of concrete around them from the force. She thrashed violently, blue lightning shrieking out of her body and zapping at Roon like tiny dragons, but the monstrous Host of Animaus pushed right through it, cocking her left fist back.

''_M- Guh!_''

Black splodges clogged up Purifier's vision as the fist struck her face, breaking her nose and cracking her cheek bones, tasting bloodied dirt on her tongue. She couldn't see but reacted based on instinct, slashing her blade-arm with wild but still lethal swings, each slash potent enough to seamlessly bisect even the strongest mortal Battleship – but Roon's bony armour endured each hit with only a shallow nick to show for it.

''How pitiful.'' Another fist stuck her head, caving her mechanical skull inwards with the sound of rending metal. ''I wonder why anyone ever feared your kind.''

Because they were strong, she wanted to say. But all such prideful denials wilted as Roon smashed her head in further, damaging her artificial organs and sending maddening buzzes and crackles through her mainframe. She anticipated another blow but it didn't come, and to her surprise Roon let her head go.

That surprise dissipated as Roon sadistically pressed a foot down on her chest and grabbed her blade-arm – and _pulled_. Purifier screamed through gritted teeth as metallic tendons ripped and tore, her flesh twisting as Roon purposefully bent her metallic bones, until her arm finally gave way and ripped off, leaving Roon holding an arm-length blade with a biceps for a hilt.

''You know...'' Roon drawled in a casual tone. ''I did this to another girl earlier. The end result was creating another World Ender to deal with... but with you, I don't have to worry about that.''

The blade stabbed through Purifier's throat, cutting off her stifled scream and replacing it with bubbling gargles instead. Yet even as blood and mechanical fluid bubbled out of her lips Purifier didn't lose her hot glare, seething rage in her glowing eyes as he clawed at Roon's bone-encased leg with bestial fury.

''Die a wretched, lonely death, you _imitation._'' Roon sneered, and stepped away – leaving her to die, not even giving her the honour of dying by her hand.

Roon turned and walked away – or she would've, had a garbled series of words not reached her hypersensitive ears.

''_**Exe... chuute... Deton... ay... tion... Prohta... c-cull...**_''

''Hm?'' Roon glanced back at the dying Siren. ''Final words, perhaps?''

Purifier met her gaze, and her bloodied, cracked lips split into one final mocking grin.

''S-See you... in _h-hell..._''

The Siren's eyes glowed blue, her irises and pupils disappearing completely. Her body glowed, sparks dancing with jagged ferocity.

Roon's eyes widened, realising what was about to happen.

''W-Wretch!''

Waves of corrosive _[Zerfallen] _rushed out in massive tides towards Purifier, engulfing the Siren even as gargled cackles escaped her lips, her mechanical body disintegrating but not destroying fast enough. The blue glow bubbled and glowed in her chest, rising outwards and stretching her torso section-

-before with a silent flash, she self-destructed.

Roon's dome of _[Zerfallen] _muffled the explosion moderately, but the sheer strength of Purifier's soul self-destructing shredded the miasmic fire apart – allowing a massive, raging dome of atomising blue energy to roar outwards at the speed of light. Roon had barely managed to reach the end of the street before it hit her, engulfing her completely along with everything within in _mile _radius and blasting out a powerful shockwave all around it, flattening even more buildings until the entire area around it looked like a post-war city.

The dome of blue light lasted for a long few seconds before it naturally fizzled out, the ethereal power fuelling it dying down. In a matter of moments it collapsed inwards and blinked out of existence entirely, leaving nothing but a large crater and ruined city in its wake.

''K-Kh... b-bitch...!''

Roon snarled the words out to nobody, coughing as she stumbled her way out of a pile of debris. Her bone armour had protected her from the worst of the explosion and her Gift had contained the majority of its strength, but even then terrible cracks ran through her breastplate and one of her shoulder plates had been broken completely, nothing but a few stray shards remaining.

The cruiser shook her head, growling under her breath. Now wasn't the time. She had taken down one more troublesome opponent; now she just needed to take down another. Another, that Animaus had been practically frothing at her to kill, before the others awoke from their illusions. Atago's World Ender once viably worked once on its victim; after they snapped out of it they wouldn't be fooled a second time. She wouldn't have another chance like this.

A twitching grin crossed Roon's face – and she set her eyes on the distant sea. Or more specifically, on the ship sailing atop it.

X-x-X

''N-Nn...''

''Please be still, Bismarck. I can't undo your Gift with you struggling so much.''

Bismarck breathed a quiet apology, restraining her natural instinct to flinch when Vestal carefully deconstructed the metal filling her wounds, instead replacing them with raw flesh. It was a slow process but it helped restore her much-needed nerves and tendons, replenishing her fighting ability bit by bit. The exhaustion and weakness was harder to fix but Vestal was going the best she could, and so Bismarck didn't voice any complaints.

Many others were gathered atop Vestal's ship-form. Hood, U-556, Maya, Takao, Yuudachi, Cygnet and her sisters; others too. Many needed treatment and Arizona was too far away despite her best efforts, especially when many others were getting hurt from the undead civilians. Worse still were those that perished to the beasts; the victims soon resurrecting as undead in turn and forcing their comrades to tearfully put them down over and over again as they kept reanimating.

While the undead civilians were hardly a danger to the main force, weaker Ship-Girls were far from invulnerable from such beasts. Nor were they safe from a massive atomic explosion that engulfed the shopping district of Saffrona, the flying debris injuring many unfortunate victims.

''Mm...?'' Bismarck sensed something odd. It was like feeling a gust of air brush against her, but there was no wind beyond those made by the shockwaves.

Vestal noticed it too. ''Is something wrong?''

''I...'' Bismarck wanted to deny it – but a sense of dread pooled in her gut, her instincts warning her of some unseen danger. ''Something's coming.''

Vestal looked confused. Then realisation dawned on her and her eyes went wide, panic visibly gripping her as she realised _what _could cause such a reaction. Roon.

Bismarck stood up, unheeding of her untended wounds and manifesting her battle-standard to hand. ''All hands! Battle stations!''

The injured on-board had only a scarce few moments to collect themselves and stumble to their feet, before _she _appeared. Clad in cracked bone armour and with a skirt of crow feathers, Roon's intimidating appearance quailed the weaker-willed Ship-Girls into stammering messes, her mere presence making beads of sweat run down Bismarck's forehead.

''What a party we have here.'' Roon said in a lazy tone that didn't match her unfeeling expression. ''Hand over Vestal.''

Bismarck's response was to march in front of the medic, scowling harshly. ''What do you want with her, traitor?''

Roon raised a brow, vaguely amused. ''Traitor? I was never loyal to you or the Ironblood, Bismarck. As for what I want her for... well, that's obvious, isn't it?''

Obvious it was, prompting Bismarck to manifest her rigging in full and immediately fire her cannons. To her surprise Roon didn't even attempt to dodge, and she soon found out why as her shots exploded across Roon's chest... and did zero damage, not even cracking her bone armour. Roon smirked at her stunned expression, bending her knees – before she launched at her with barely-traceable speed.

''Mn-!'' Bismarck gasped as Roon's fist collided with her battle-standard, nearly knocking it from her hands from the sheer strength behind it.

However even if she was outmatched, Bismarck was never one to give up – a fierce snarl working its way onto her regal face as she swung in retaliation, channelling all her remaining strength into it. Roon almost-casually batted her attack aside and side-stepped the barrage of metal spears that erupted from Bismarck's iron-clad shoulder, smiling thinly as she saw the veiled panic on Bismarck's visage.

''How _weak._'' Roon whispered tauntingly.

Quick footsteps to her right made Roon pause however, tilting her head back to dodge the sabre aimed for her face – a drilling red glow engulfing it. Hood smiled sharply and followed up with a swing, missing Roon's cheek by a millimetre. Before Roon could retaliate against her lover Bismarck tapped into her secondary Gift, causing gravity to smash down onto Roon and Roon alone.

The sudden gravity made Roon's eyebrows rise to her hairline, surprise colouring her expression as her movements were mildly hindered. The slight weight helped Hood dodge the quick backhand that went for her cheek, ducking under it and thrusting her sword upwards, the blade engulfed in her _[Unstoppable Force]._ Roon failed to tilt her head out of the way in time, her surprise only growing as Hood's empowered blade managed to cut a thin gash across her cheek.

''Impressive.'' Roon remarked with fake praise, darkness gathering around her right arm. ''For a rat.''

_[Zerfallen]_ erupted from Roon's arm, briefly blasting past Hood and ripping a pained cry from the woman, sending her stumbling back. The cloth around her left shoulder was gone and her skin was rotting, the parasitic rot still lingering and eating further into her shoulder; slowly, but painfully.

Bismarck flared angrily at the sight, roaring at Roon as she brought her battle-standard down in an overhead strike. To her frustration however Roon merely batted it aside, smiling darkly as the two of them danced in a heated flurry of blows. With each swing Bismarck grew weaker, her injuries taking their toll on her already-weakened body, but she refused to fall. Even if all she could do was distract Roon, she'd do it to protect everyone else.

A fact others seemed to agree with. Maya dove down from a crane with a look of silent fury, wielding both her and Atago's katanas in both her hands. They cleaved through the air and unleashed twin cracking bolts of lightning that shrieked down on Roon, barely singing her bone armour but succeeding in blinding her briefly. The tiny opening was enough for Bismarck to lunge in close, putting herself chest-to-chest with the cruiser and jamming her free hand into Roon's exposed collarbone.

''Mn?!''

Her _[Iron Will] _activated with a thought, countless iron spears erupting from her hand and stabbing into Roon's neck with great force, their speed empowered by her fury. They managed to pierce small holes in her armour-like skin but frustratingly little else, blood coating the metallic spears.

However by merely drawing blood – she infuriated the monster in front of her.

''Wretched upstart...!''

Bismarck sensed the blow incoming, but it came far too fast for her to dodge. The fist buried itself deep her in her gut and she folded like a card, spitting blood as she was sent flying off Roon's fist and _slamming _into the side of Vestal's hull, denting it with her body.

Roon turned her focus onto Maya next, eyes furious as she grabbed one katana and yanked the cruiser close. Maya's eyes widened and she channelled electricity down her blades but they didn't even faze Roon, the deific monster grabbing Maya by the throat and squeezing tight, choking her out – and smashing her skull down into the deck, puncturing a hole through _steel_ and knocking Maya out cold.

Whipping orange winds came rushing down at her, courtesy of Zuikaku. Roon caught the blade that swung for her bleeding neck and gripped hard, shattering Zuikaku's sword with only moderate effort – cold satisfaction blossoming inside her at the sight of Zuikaku's widening eyes. The carrier tried to backtrack, intimately realising her mistake, but Roon mercilessly backhanded her so hard her head snapped aside, nothing but spit and blood escaping her mouth as she smashed into a crane and toppled overboard.

''O-Oh god...''

Roon turned her murderous gaze onto the speaker; Comet. The green-haired girl squeaked, paralysed and with frightened tears streaming down her cheeks. Her legs had given out at some points, leaving her limply kneeling on the floor, unable to move out of sheer terror. Cygnet and Crescent were further back, no less petrified but having enough strength in them to move back, weakly calling out to their doomed sister.

''You...'' Roon marched closer, taking note of the wet spot beneath the crying Comet. ''How unsightly...''

''S-Stop... right there...''

Roon paused, shifting her attention onto the speaker. Vestal glared her down but her trembling form gave away how scared she was, her fingers twitching and curling as she avoided gripping them into clammy fists. Behind her Takao helped pull Comet away but Roon paid neither any mind, not caring in the least about two non-Gift wielders who couldn't scratch her neck even if she offered it to them on a silver platter.

''Stop right there?'' Roon took a step closer, a predatory grin crossing her lips when Vestal unconsciously took a step back. ''And who's going to stop me?''

Vestal hesitated, unsure if that was a trick question or not. Roon took full advantage, kicking off the deck with explosive force – and grabbing Vestal by the neck, pulling the short woman up. Vestal wheezed and clawed at her hand, choking, but Roon just squeezed tighter. In her peripherals she could sense Akagi and Enterprise rapidly approaching but she still had time, only encouraging her to partake in her debauched desire. A desire, to see others _hurt._

''Animaus hates you quite a lot in particular, you know.'' Roon told her with a caustic grin, squeezing so tight Vestal spasmed and a trickle of drool ran down her chin, barely managing to keep looking her in the eye. ''Apparently your original self is quite the problem for it. Of course, that won't be a problem here~''

Vestal tried to speak but words failed her, an incoherent gargle rising from her throat as her lungs burned for air, but Roon only gripped her neck tighter. Her vision blurred and she frantically kicked at the monstrous woman but it didn't even make her blink, her grinning visage ingraining itself into Vestal's mind as all thoughts in her mind began to die off.

_'N-No... I can't... I need to... p-protect the others...' _Vestal's struggles weakened.

Others were counting on her. She was their saviour; their medic, their lifeline, their friend, their lover, their _protector_. She saved them from death's clutches, she healed them of their pain, their agony...

...but nobody was left to help her.

_'I... need... I...' _Vestal's vision grew dark, the burn in her lungs disappearing.

_'...I...'_

…

_''Wake up, young one.''_

Vestal's eyes opened slowly. A world of gold-white light was visible for miles upon miles all around, stretching so far into the horizon that the world simply blurred into non-existence, no geometrical curve present in the strangely flat world.

It was the figure in front of Vestal however that drew her utmost attention. A ghostly figure, one bearing the curves of a woman and relatively short in stature, her whole body composed of glowing gold-white light. Even though the woman was made of pure blinding light Vestal felt no pain looking at her, not even a slight sting in her eyes.

''Who... are you...?'' Vestal whispered, surprise filling her when her throat gave her no pain. ''Wait, I didn't die, did I...?''

_''Not yet.'' _The woman's barely-visible lips curved up into a smile, her long hair fluttering as she shook her head. _''As for who I am... I'm you.''_

A beat. Then it hit Vestal.

''You're me from the future.'' The Repair Ship recalled Roon's words. Was that why the mad cruiser went for her specifically? Did she know this would happen? ''You were the one talking to me all this time.''

_''Correct.'' _Future-Vestal smiled kindly. _''I'm sorry I couldn't contact you this clearly sooner. I don't possess the same strength as Helios; I can only break through the dimensional barriers after they've already been nearly broken by the gods. I'm straining myself as it is to contact you like this before the barrier breaks; our time is short, so listen well.''_

Vestal nodded, and her future counterpart hastily continued – an edge of urgency entering her soft, melodic voice. _''You're currently still in Roon's grasp. Time passes slower here but it won't last outside here; you'll have about five seconds once you regain consciousness to get her off you before your body gives out from the lack of oxygen. I will lend you my power to help fight her back, but your soul won't be able to handle it for more than a few minutes, so make every second count.''_

''...you want me to... to _fight _her?'' Vestal's uncertain voice betrayed her unease.

_''Yes.'' _Future-Vestal smiled in the exact same way Vestal herself smiled; her ghostly lips curving up and forming dimples in the corners. _''Our power is born from the faith and belief of all our friends, past and present. Their love, their gratitude, their trust and confidence – all of it fuels our power. It puts us in a class of our own. We are neither 'World Enders' nor are we 'Gods', not even 'Ship-Girl' or 'Human'. Rather... we are more akin to the Creator. We are Demi-Gods.''_

Future-Vestal extended a hand to her. _''Our time is running out. We can talk about the future another day; so please, accept my power, and protect your world just as I did my own.''_

Vestal had only one question.

''Can I win?''

Future-Vestal smiled warmly. _''That's up for you to decide, isn't it?''_

X-x-x

One moment Roon had her fingers curled firmly around Vestal's neck, feeling the Repair Ship go delightfully limp.

Then in the next moment Roon felt an impossibly hot, borderline-deific heat sear her palm – forcing a startled grunt of pain from the cruiser and prompting her to drop Vestal. That proved to be a wise decision as not a second later the short woman _exploded _into a plume of pure radiant light so divine Roon was sent stumbling backwards with a hiss, her head throbbing as Animaus screeched in her mind.

The blinding flare of light warped and twisted, hovering in the air where Vestal had formerly been. A multitude of impossible colour blossomed inside it, distorting the light like a kaleidoscope; until it began to take shape. The light dimmed bit by bit, revealing the figure levitating off the deck beneath them, and as Roon kept staring she realised there was no person behind the veil of light.

Rather, the light _was _the person.

_''Wow...''_

Vestal looked around, pure awe pulsing as she stared at the world around her. No longer did she see a gold ocean with her ship-form atop it. No, now she saw lines upon lines of tiny particles. The harder she stared the deeper she gazed, seeing past the false atoms and at the ethereal particles composing the bedrock of the entire dimension, her eyes transcending mortal comprehension and simply _seeing _everything.

And in turn she saw those around her. Bismarck, with a heavy steel-coloured glow weakly flickering around her. Maya, unconscious and with a wilting gold glow flashing on and off. Zuikaku, overboard and floating on the sea, her orange hue still strong but dulled by despair. And of course Roon; a massive, flaring flame of cold blackness that seemed to darken the very air around her, corrupting all that she went near.

_''You...'' _Vestal inhaled a long breath, only to then realise she didn't feel any twinge in her lungs. She didn't need to breathe at all. _''I see... so this is what it feels like, to be a 'Demi-God'. To be a Demi-God... of life.''_

Roon glared seethingly at her, frustration evident. ''Great...!''

Vestal set her gaze on Roon. _''Great? Yes, it is... for me.''_

A pulse echoed through Vestal and she acted on it, her right hand flying up. Pure gold light erupted from her hand in a wide blast, roaring across the distance in a heartbeat. Roon's _[Zerfallen] _erupted in turn, meeting her blinding blast midway and causing both to explode across the deck – their opposite Gifts causing their contrasting energies to detonate in a chain of implosions. Her own power failed to harm her ship-form and reversed any damage Roon's Gift did, cancelling out the collateral damage.

Confidence rippled in her heart and she acted on her instincts, throwing her other hand up and pumping more power out, not even trying to conserve it. The roaring tidal wave of gold light _overwhelmed _Roon, eradicating her deathly fire and engulfing her – the roaring light detonating into a massive plume across her deck. Behind her she caught sight of the others retreating off her ship-form for the shoreline, Maya and Bismarck amongst them; assuaging her concerns for them.

''H-How in the hells...''

The plume of light collapsed inwards, revealing Roon's arms to now be lacking her bone armour – and they didn't regenerate. Vestal took heart in that and pressed the attack, raising her hand upwards on instinct. Multiple sigil-shaped discs of light appeared on the floor around Roon, preluding the pillars of roaring light that erupted skywards, utterly annihilating Roon's left arm into nothing.

Roon _roared _with pain and fury, a cataclysmic cyclone of death-fire shrieking around her and eroding the sigils, destroying the pillars of light. However Vestal was faster, her right hand moving on instinct as her fingers flicked and curled, forming a pattern unknown to anyone but her own instincts – and soon forming a sigil in front of her. The archaic symbols on the outer ring spun before a beam of prismatic multi-coloured light shrieked out from the centre, racing towards Roon with blinding speed.

_BOOM!_

The beam of kaleidoscopic light scorched half of Roon's feathered skirt off and cracked her bone greaves, erupting into a violent maelstrom in the seas behind her – the underwater explosion erupting into a pillar of water a hundred metres high. Vestal's attention however was on Roon as the mad cruiser sprinted at her full-pelt, snarling hatefully as she reached out with her remaining arm.

Vestal was about to react – had multiple silver arrows not crashed down in front of her, blowing up into small but violent plumes and engulfing Roon.

_''Enterprise!''_ Vestal called out, relief and happiness bubbling inside her.

Enterprise jumped off the plane she and Akagi flew upon, surprise colouring her expression as she floated down onto an idle repair crane. ''Vestal...? Is that you?''

_''Mm.'' _The light-woman confirmed, smiling up at the carrier – though quickly looked away when Enterprise squinted, realising her luminescent form was a little... uncooperative, for discussion. _''No time to talk. We need to hurry.''_

''Oh?'' The rumbling sounds of explosions dimmed, allowing Roon's voice to be heard. ''What's the rush?''

Roon blew the smoke away with a swing of her arm, smiling harshly but failing to hide her murderous intent. Her left arm still hadn't regenerated, leaving it nothing more than a small stub, not even wisps of darkness emerging from it.

''You seem like you could use a hand yourself there, Roon.'' Akagi sniped, succeeding in wiping the smile from Roon's face.

Enterprise however narrowed her eyes. ''Your regeneration... isn't working?''

_''No.'' _Vestal's echoing voice cut in, realisation colouring her tone as she stared deeply at Roon's stub, seeing what laid beneath bone and flesh. _''Her Gift... it doesn't provide regeneration. I can see it now; when she absorbed Taihou's Gift, it malformed her regeneration... and turned it into death reversal. She isn't healing anything – she's just undoing the 'death' dealt to her body.''_

_''And since my power counters hers... I must've purged her ability to undo it.''_

''You're sharper than you look.'' Roon growled lowly, displeasure curving her lips down. ''However, it doesn't matter! You're too late anyway!''

Before anyone could question what she meant – they all heard it. A resounding, terrifying _crack _that echoed through the skies for miles upon miles. All eyes went skyward, and said eyes widened to their limits as the sky cracked further, horrifying tendrils creeping out across the sky-

-before with a loud shatter, the sky finally _broke._

For a moment, utter silence fell upon the entire world. A powerful gust blew past the assembled fighters, yet their eyes all remained locked onto the jagged hole in the sky – or more specifically, the writhing red-black _thing _laying beyond it. There was no other words for it other than 'mass of flesh'; the spasming monstrosity beyond the broken barrier covered all over with bloodied mouths that hungrily chomped down on the squishy flesh around them, only to be swallowed by the writhing flesh and devoured in turn by another larger mouth; which in turn was consumed by an even bigger mouth.

Animaus; the Demon God of Madness.

Without so much as a warning dozens of thick red tendrils suddenly burst out of the fleshy god, jaggedly scrawling across the sky and down onto the the earth. Whatever was touched by the putrid red tendrils began to rot into an indecipherable red mass, mutating into a fleshy substance that would one day become another part of Animaus – directly transforming the dimension into another part of its titanic self.

_''Oh god...'' _Vestal watched it all with nauseous horror – made all the more terrifying as she _saw _the process happen; of atoms and particles becoming infested with millions of infinitesimally small mouths that endlessly devoured and regenerated themselves.

''Don't you see?'' Roon scathingly told them. ''You lost! What can your precious gods do now, huh?! Helios' presence is weakening by the moment! Wahr'rot is losing interest in this world!''

Enterprise and Akagi focused, and their eyes widened in horror as they realised it was true. Their connections with their respective gods waned; Helios because it was slowly being pushed out, and Wahr'rot because the war deity simply gave up and began moving onto another dimension.

''So what can you do, wretches?'' Roon whispered giddily, sneering at them. ''_Where are your gods now?_''

Enterprise swallowed and Akagi pursed her lips, the two Hosts sweating when-

_''No... I can reverse this...!''_

All eyes snapped to Vestal, including Roon's. ''What?!''

Vestal's spectral eyes lit up with hope, gazing up at her two comrades. _''Cover me! I can... I can undo this!''_

Enterprise gazed at her weightily. ''Can you really?''

The medic's shaky confidence hardened, becoming a mask of firm resolve. _''Yes, please! Just give me a few minutes!''_

''And what makes you think I'll let you?!'' Roon snarled and lunged at her.

She only made it halfway before a lance-sized arrow deflected her remaining hand aside.

Enterprise's tattered black coat fluttered behind her, landing on one knee in front of Roon and gazing intensely up into the cruiser's murderous eyes.

''Better yet...'' The carrier replied heavily, eyes thrumming with deific power.

Black flames heated up Roon's back, Akagi's gaze burning into the back of her skull.

''...what makes you think _we'll _let you?''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: Animaus arrives, Vestal's true nature is revealed, Roon loses an arm - oh my~**

**And yes, the chapter title refers to Akagi/Enterprise/Z46 and Montpelier being the 'horsemen' of Vestal, 'cause ya'll know I like my motifs.**

**See you all next time in Chapter 32: Ashes to Ashes~**

**(No preview this time; ain't spoiling anything~)**


	32. Chapter 32: Ashes To Ashes

**A/N: And thus the final chapter (not including Epilogue) arrives~**

**Do enjoy and tell me what ya think~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Chapter 32: Ashes to Ashes**

Cacophonous eruptions blanketed the shoreline of Saffrona.

Shrieking lasers cut eviscerating swathes across the docking areas and obliterated buildings with a chain of explosions.

Roaring crescents of black fire surged skyward, devouring everything in its path and incinerating it all to ash.

Screaming corkscrews of ashen death-fire fought back against both, swallowing lasers or consuming heavenly black fire.

Enterprise grimaced deeply as she leapt out of the way of another roaring blast of _[Zerfallen]_, swiftly diving in close and slashing at Roon's armoured back with her empowered soul-piercing arrow. She carved a gouge through the armour but failed to break through it fully, though it still urged Roon to react; snarling as she swept her bloodied and burned forearm at her. Droplets of blood hardened into crystalline spears and stabbed at her cheeks, forcing a grunt from her throat as she quickly coated her skin in her _[Starlight]_, eradicating the hostile blood.

The brief distraction didn't go unexploited however. Roon lashed out at her with a scathing arc of death-fire, striking Enterprise's thigh and immediately rotting away the flesh, the gnawing pain forcing a sharp gasp from the carrier before she amplified her Gift, disintegrating the rot before it could deal too much damage, and swiftly leaping back out of range.

''You won't get away!'' Roon snarled, giving chase.

A shadow loomed over the cruiser. ''My thoughts exactly!''

Heavenly black fire crashed down on Roon in an engulfing tide, spasming into a pulsating dome of searing, flesh-melting heat. Until the dome bubbled outwards and burst like a bubble, shrieking tendrils of _[Zerfallen] _ripping the dome to shreds; revealing Roon's scorched body before she regenerated back to full health. Minus her missing left arm, that is.

Enterprise had only a few seconds to breathe, using the brief lull in the battle to get air back into her burning lungs and to think of a plan of action. Her eyes flickered left and right, soaking in the battlefield around them and organising the information into a battle plan, calculating all objects she could use to take cover behind or kick off.

Then the moment to think was over; a harsh snarl fleeing Roon's lips as she swung her arm out, casting a wave of rotting darkness up at Akagi. The fox-woman grimaced and kicked off the rooftop she had been standing on, avoiding the ravenous blackness that rapidly consumed the building. Enterprise saw her chance and dashed in, silver light gathering into her hand as she summoned a lance-sized arrow, thrusting it up into Roon's left side.

''Nn!'' The cruiser grunted harshly as her bone armour cracked from the impact, her stub twitching as she tried to swing her arm out on instinct, her mind failing to remember she didn't have an arm anymore – taking her former death-reversal ability for granted.

By the time Roon had the sense to lash out with her right arm, Enterprise was already gone – leaping back and unleashing a shrieking silver laser down at her opponent. Roon side-stepped it and retaliated with a monstrous corkscrew of _[Zerfallen]_, the dark miasmic fire forcing Enterprise to launch out a silver orb; willing it to implode and blow the miasmic fire away with the sheer shockwave it produced, and having the handy side-effect of blowing her out of Roon's reach.

Roon glared murderously at her, raising her remaining arm up as if to summon a gigantic wave of miasmic fire, only to pause when a shadow fell over her, and over the entire district in front of her.

The mad cruiser glanced up – and found a spectral great-sword swinging down at her.

_BOOM!_

With a loud crash Roon was slammed into the shattered concrete, the massive sword burying the Host of Animaus into the ground. Enterprise felt a smile spread across her face and gazed up the arm holding the sword, peering into the darkness of the giant knight's helmet; and then down at the roughed up blonde woman wielding a recently-repaired broadsword.

''I hope we're not late.'' Warspite called out grimly, raising her blade up.

Rubble fell off her phantom great-sword, failing to hide Roon's form as the cruiser stood up, visibly angered. She swung her arm out and unleashed a blast of _[Zerfallen] _at the knight but Warspite wisely de-summoned the phantom knight before the attack reached it, negating the key weakness of her Gift. Before the cruiser could contemplate pressing the attack however, she became acutely aware of another presence to her right; and the similar presence with it.

_**''RAAAH!''**_

Magma spewed out overhead from behind a row of partially-standing houses, rapidly hardening into obsidian chunks mid-flight. They rained down on Roon like an volcanic hailstorm, much to the Host's infuriation – her remaining arm swinging out and shattering one boulder-sized chunk that nearly landed on her.

Mikasa stood upon the top of the row of buildings, smiling thinly and with twin blades gleaming in the ecliptic light. ''Fair greetings.''

The faux-polite, terse greeting pushed Roon over the edge, visibly seething as she unleashed a cyclone of ravenous miasmic fire all around her – disintegrating the concrete streets down to the dirt beneath and obliterating all cover. The maelstrom of destruction spiralled high into the sky, forming a virtual tornado of death and destruction so potent neither Enterprise or Akagi dared try to break through.

Mikasa on the the hand, did. With a powerful flick of her wrist she _threw _her Blade of Rebuke into the whirling tornado with lethal precision, the legendarily-sharp blade cutting through the deathly fire – and cutting Roon across the throat. The sudden attack visibly startled the cruiser, her eyes widening and a choked gasp ripping free from her lips, her bony fingers coming to instinctively clutch at her neck, stalling the blood flow while her neck regenerated.

However her distraction caused her tornado of death to wane; weakening as she lost focus. Mikasa's _[Jigoku Beast] _took full advantage, bellowing magma as it charged through the buildings hiding it and crashing down on Roon, snapping her up in its magma-filled maw. The beast shook its head violently, magma spewing from its closed jaws as it generated gallons upon gallons of magma in its mouth.

_**''G-Ghrrk-!''**_

Within a matter of moments half of the dragon's head exploded outwards, deathly fire eradicating its obsidian skull and allowing Roon to burst out of it, scowling darkly as her body regenerated, her bone armour singed black by the volcanic heat. The cruiser had barely touched the ground before multiple silver arrows rained down on her, two hitting her chest while three smashed into the ground around her, engulfing the cruiser in raging plumes of light.

''W-Wretched ants!''

Roon's furious shout echoed, the silver clouds of light blown apart as tendrils of darkness shrieked outwards. The silver cloud had however blinded her to Warspite's approach, leaving her unable to see the incoming phantom sword until it was already coming down at her. Roon reacted immediately, her _[Zerfallen]_ roaring up and engulfing the incoming blade, but not rotting it fast enough to stop it smashing her down into the ground a second time, chipping her right shoulder-plate.

Warspite raised her spectral sword back up, but it was too late now. The decay had reduced it to a splintering, crumbling stick of iron; the blade soon collapsing under its own spiritual weight and fading from the world, leaving the giant and Warspite herself weaponless, her own sword crumbling to dust. Or so Roon thought, the cruiser's eyes widening as the Battleship charged at her with a furious war-cry, and raised her fists.

The giant knight reacted in tandem, bringing its right fist down with meteoric force and smashing Roon down into the ground. It cocked its arm back and punched down with its left, then repeat. Right, smash. Left, smash. Over and over Warspite rained down a powerful barrage of punches that literally shook the entire city, cracks spreading outwards through the earth and collapsing all nearby buildings.

That was until she brought her right fist down – and her spectral fist was stopped dead.

_'What?!'_ Warspite's eyes widened.

She pushed down harder, and to her horror her phantom fist was _pushed back_. Then the air grew heavy, and a silent implosion blossomed out – destroying her spectral right arm up to her knight's biceps.

''_Ghk-!_'' Warspite gasped sharply as her own right arm exploded in a shower of blood, mimicking the damage her phantom took.

Roon scoffed, lowering her extended hand. ''Pathetic.''

A glint to her left made Roon tilt right, dodging the legendarily sharp blade that swung for her neck. She swung with her right but Mikasa narrowly side-stepped it, prompting Roon to merely ignite the ground beneath them in _[Zerfallen]_, surging it up and slashing Mikasa up her front with a seething arc of black miasmic fire. The Battleship stumbled back with a ragged gasp, the rot ravenously tearing further into her body.

Heat above made Roon raise her hand, grunting as she caught the jaw of the magma dragon attempting to eat her. She held it back but the beast's momentum pushed her away from Mikasa, her bone-clad feet carving deep gouges in the dirt.

''Tsk...!'' Roon snarled at the beast, black miasmic fire erupting from her palm.

The head of the magma dragon was obliterated in seconds, rapidly eroding under the miasmic assault until its whole body was consumed into nothing. It didn't regenerate back from that.

Movement behind her made Roon react, growling as she spun around. Enterprise glared heatedly at her, thrusting her arrow made of silver light aimed for her side, prompting Roon to grab the arrow in her hand and crush it – causing it to explode in a shower of silver light, blowing apart her hand and scorching her armour, but not harming her soul. Enterprise was blown back by the shockwave and Roon chased after her immediately, expression vicious as she cocked her remaining arm back.

Roaring black flames forced her to abandon her plan, skidding to a stop and sweeping her cocked fist out, unleashing a retaliatory blast of undead fire to meet Akagi's heavenly _[Flames of Amaterasu] _halfway; both destroying one another evenly until Roon's miasmic fire overwhelmed Akagi's, devouring it after only a few seconds contest. The brief delay however had given time for Enterprise to fall back, concentrating her power and pulling on Helios' power more.

The mad cruiser was about to pursue – when a glint caught her eye, and dozens of golden projectiles rained down on her.

''N-Nn!'' Roon gritted her teeth as multiple gold feathers pierced her side.

With haste the cruiser destroyed three with a swing of her arm, but the other two in her legs detonated before she could break them; engulfing her in a raging explosion of purifying gold energy. The energy lingered for only a few moments before dissipating, prompting Roon to swing her arm and blow apart the smoke, snarling as she glared up at Montpelier's floating form. The Eagle Union girl glared right back, right hand raised in a finger-gun and light gathering at her fingertip.

''Apologises for our delay.'' Z46 announced, levitating beside Montpelier with her power, gazing down at Roon with thinly-veiled fury – a rare, and unarguably frightening emotion to be seen on Z46's face. ''For using Ayanami against me... _I'll eviscerate you._''

A flash of light. Then hundreds upon _hundreds _of weapons manifested in the air around Z46, ranging from claymores to maces to hammers to zweihanders to battle-axes – the countless number of weapons floating in the air with menacing intent. With a coordinated, concentrated swing of her own hand Montpelier spread her power out to the weapons, giving each and every one a faint golden sheen.

Then with a wave of her hand, Z46 rained down each and every weapon in an instant. Roon barked out a half-laugh, half-snarl and lashed out with a terribly wave of death-fire, the tidal surge of _[Zerfallen] _roaring upwards and devouring the falling weapons. However the golden sheen to them let them last just a few seconds within the fire, each weapon eradicating small parts of the tide. And when there was hundreds upon hundreds of weapons, soon the wave began to falter.

''Mn-!'' Roon grunted as one battle-axe pierced through the wave, cutting across her cheek.

Several more weapons fell down upon her, each dealing only minor damage; but the fact she was damaged at all infuriated Roon, the deific cruiser unleashing even more deathly fire in retaliation. So distracted by the falling weapons she didn't see the petite figure next to her until it was too late – a sharp grunt escaping her throat as Z46 slashed upwards, carving a slight gash across her bone breastplate, cracking the side of it.

''Pest...!'' Roon spat out angrily, swinging out with her arm.

Z46 nimbly leapt back from the attack, the falling weapons finally ceasing and allowing Roon to dismiss her tide of _[Zerfallen]._ To the cruiser's frustration however when the obstructing miasmic fire faded she found both Washington and Jean Bart standing off to her right, the former cracking her knuckles with a deep, cocky grin. Roon swept her eyes around her, eyes narrowing in irritation when she found Montpelier kneeling by Mikasa, purging the rot from doing any more damage to the weakened Battleship.

''Mikasa. Warspite.'' Washington cracked her neck left and right. ''Fall back.''

Mikasa grunted a weak affirmative, stumbling up to her feet – her torso badly rotted and exposing flesh and bone, but the bleeding Battleship wasn't one to be put down by a 'little' injury like that. ''Understood...!''

Roon glared intensely at Mikasa but wisely made no move to attack two old Battleships as they fled, instead focusing on keeping Montpelier and Z46 within her sights, her eyes narrowing further when she scanned the area around her, noticing the lack of two others. The two biggest threats on the battlefield; Akagi and Enterprise.

The cruiser didn't get the chance to think about it. With surprising speed Jean Bart rushed her, expression cold. Roon scoffed harshly and tilted away from the telegraphed punch that went for her face, batting aside the haymaker that came for her cheek. She wasn't able to block the roundhouse kick that struck her right leg though, a stiff grunt escaping the Prototype woman as Jean Bart managed to crack it faintly; miniscule dents spreading through her bone greaves.

Roon glared murderously and swung her fist down, striking Jean Bart's shoulder hard enough to jerk the woman back, a pained hiss escaping the Battleship's lips. Roon wasn't finished however, jerking her elbow out and upper-cutting Jean Bart's chin, followed by a wicked kick to the hip that sent the Vichya woman to the ground, the bone encasing Roon's legs making her kick twice as powerful.

Thundering footsteps prevented her from executing the Vichya woman however; the mad cruiser immediately shifting her multi-eyed gaze to the left, and found Washington mere metres away.

''Tch!'' Roon gritted her teeth and turned to face the woman, but wasn't fast enough to stop her.

Washington met her gaze and grinned fiercely, her right hexagon-covered fist cocked back and glowing a blinding blue. Then the fist came swinging it, striking her in the stomach-

''_GH-?!_''

-and with a loud blast of condensed kinetic force, Washington shattered her bone breastplate into pieces, and blew a hole straight through her stomach.

Roon let out something between a cry and a wheeze, sent flying backwards until she hit the ground shoulder-fist, tumbling into an undignified, wheezing heap. With hasty, trembling fingers the mad cruiser pushed herself up into an unsteady crouch, eyes wide as she grasped at her chest. A chest that was now no longer armoured by bone, but clad merely in the same feathery material as her skirt. What little remained of her armour barely covered her waist or collarbone; the rest of her torso armour simply _blown apart._

''Word of warning to ya.'' Washington called out cockily, cracking her knuckles. ''Don't go about punching me so much, and not expect me to hit you back with it.''

Roon would've had a seething retort, had she not sensed a flaring presence a couple hundred metres behind her.

Then a luminescent silver arrow pierced through her unarmoured back, and she _roared _as agony exploded through her soul once more.

X-x-X

Never before would Vestal have imagined she'd been doing this.

Then again, she never imagined her whole world was a fabrication, but life sometimes happened like that.

Vestal smiled grimly, soaring up through the sky with nothing but her will guiding her. It was a strange sensation, to be able to move with nothing but a thought; to simply want to move and for her body to be carried there by an invisible force. Unfortunately she didn't have time to enjoy the novelty of the feeling, intimately aware of how limited her time was, and how grave her task was.

Even now she could see Animaus corrupted the world below her. Red masses grew in size and spread out like cancerous growths, morphing nearby objects into the same red mass. It wasn't exclusively biological objects that were corrupted; buildings, forestry, electrical wires and even grains of dirt; anything and everything solid was consumed by the corrupting hunger of the God of Madness. From so high up she could see the big red patches gradually swallow up more and more of Saffrona, several equally-large patches spreading out in the ruined battlefields to the north or off to the east, further down the coast.

Small mercies no humans were left around here. She didn't want to imagine what would happen to a living being that got caught in the hungry red masses.

Pulsating, silent air waves drew Vestal attention; grimacing as she was forced to gaze up at Animaus. The higher she flew the more she realised how truly titanic the monstrous deity was; the crack in the sky stretching for easily a mile wide and only growing wider, hairline fractures spreading across the dark gold sky and shattering further, allowing even more tendrils to creep onto the world and feast upon it.

A shiver lanced through her as a sudden, invisible feel of _attention_ fell upon her, not unlike a thousand pairs of eyes gazing intently at her. Then she felt it. The malice; the hate; the writhing, chaotic screeching that couldn't constitute any language other than eldritch. Animaus saw her and screeched in a silent voice, the writhing deity making no sound yet touching her soul and mind with its putrid screeching.

_''Ignore it!'' _Her future counterpart yelled over the deity's screeching. _''I'll keep its influence at bay; just focus on pushing it back out!''_

Vestal didn't waste her breath replying, merely willing herself to fly further up, forcing herself to fly closer to the apocalyptic creature. Thousands upon millions of gnashing mouths spasmed and chomped in her direction, the nauseating roiling flesh encompassing every part of her vision as she gazed up into the crack in the sky. Only then did she realise the deity's physical form stretched out far bigger than the crack did. What she was seeing was just a tiny glimpse of its true, _galaxy-dwarfing_ size.

_'No...!' _Vestal shook her head harshly, forcibly banishing the thoughts from her mind. She had to stay focused.

Even without instruction she knew what to do; her soul acting upon the distant memories Future-Vestal fed it. She raised her right hand up to the sky, her fingers curling and twitching in patterns discernible only to her future counterpart; soon manifesting a large gold sigil in front of herself. Four more sigils appeared around the original to the left, right, above and below, the symbols carved into them layered so many times they were impossible to tell apart.

Beams of light burst out of the centres of the five sigils, connecting with a chiming hum to form a diamond of light, creating a radiant glow so pure she heard Animaus screech louder in her mind, angered by her continued meddling. The knowledge only gave her the courage to keep going, mentally pushing her power into the mystical sigil and making it glow brighter. The light between the sigils gathered in front of them, forming a spectral two-dimensional, diamond-shaped eye.

_''N-Nn-!''_ Vestal faltered as she felt an immediate rebuttal; shockwaves coursing through her soul as Animaus shrieked louder in her mind, its terrible, dual-layered voice scratching at her mind and making it impossible to think.

The shrieking dimmed slightly. _''Nn... do it, now! I can't keep this up for long, it's really persistent this time!''_

Vestal swallowed her mental agony and raised her trembling hand back up, curling her fingers slightly and tensing her muscles; _pushing _with her mind. Once more Animaus shrieked, and this time Vestal didn't stop – continuing to force her invisible, divine power into the dimensional crack. All below her she could glimpse the tendrils of red mass withering, the infected landscape halting its infection, before it began to reverse.

Red masses turned into houses. Macabre protrusions became trees. Thin strings of flesh-like mass transmorphed into telephone lines. The sight gave her hope, strength filling her heart as she kept pumping her loaned power into the magical sigil. Animaus however wasn't keen on her undoing all its hard work, spasming tendrils erupting from the mass of flesh and jaggedly scrawling through the air towards her, dozens of hungry maws salivating as the sought to rip her to shreds and consume her.

_''Get... back...!'' _Vestal raised her left hand, unleashing a blast of radiant light that utterly obliterated several incoming tendrils; but there was so many, and every half-second dozens more seemed to burst out of the deity's flesh.

She managed to unleash two more blasts before the tendrils reached her. Three arched over her diamond-shaped sigil while two went around the left, lunging down at her with hungry intent. She flared her power brighter and managed to burn the ones above to nothing but the two coming from the left evaded her last-ditch attempt, multiple salivating mouths chomping down on her ethereal body.

Vestal screamed. It felt like a vacuum had been taken to her body, sucking flesh, bone and muscle down into a blender, even though her body was only made from light. More than that she felt the drain on her soul; a cold, chilling bite that crept up her throat and made it impossible to breathe. On instinct she flailed and jerked her arm about but the tendrils wouldn't let go, their jaws firmly embedded into her arm.

More tendrils attacked from her right, snaking around her still-raised arm and biting down, sucking her soul dry. She gritted her teeth, her arm trembling as she fought against the fleshy tentacles gnawing on her body, forcing herself to stare desperately at the diamond – to avoid thinking, to avoid contemplating, to avoid _acknowledging_ the parasite leeching her soul.

Instead she only focused on her duty, even if it was to be her final one.

_''Come on...!''_ Vestal desperately wheezed, her arm growing numb and her chest cold.

The tendrils chewing into her photonic body suddenly recoiled, shrieking as they were dragged backwards like someone pulling on a rope. Vestal didn't dare lose focus, pumping even more of her rapidly-waning energy into the sigil, fighting back against a _god_ with every ounce of willpower she and her future counterpart could muster. Unimaginable emptiness flooded her veins and her heart felt so very heavy, her soul pleading with her to stop, that she was overworking it – but she didn't.

Animaus bellowed in her mind, the cracks in the sky fixing themselves shut as she reversed the damage dealt to it, forcing Animaus back out like she was rewinding time itself. Gnawing tendrils slipped back out into the void between worlds and the deity howled and wailed and screamed – but nothing it did could counter her divine power, forcing the eldritch being back out, even if only for a time.

And then with a loud echo not unlike a gong – the dimensional crack shut, and the sky smoothed itself back over once more.

_''Yes, we did it!'' _Future-Vestal cried joyously in her mind.

_''We... did...?'' _Vestal weakly asked, lips twitching up.

The diamond-styled eye in front of her dissipating, the five sigils fading with it as the last of her loaned power began to disappear. Future-Vestal said something else but Vestal didn't hear it, her eyelids fluttering as the last of her strength escaped her, unconsciousness rushing to greet her.

''Enty...'' Vestal's voice lost its ethereal echo, the light flaking off her body to reveal her human form beneath. ''I leave everything else... to you...''

Gravity reasserted its hold on her and like an angel with its wings clipped, Vestal plummeted down towards the ocean and lost consciousness.

X-x-X

Graf Spee neared the shoreline just in time to see Vestal fall.

No words could explain the despair she felt in that moment, eyes widening in horror as she watched her final hope – _Ajax's _final hope, plummet down into the ocean with a loud splash. Dead or alive, it didn't matter; it was clear she wasn't capable of healing another if she was pushed to the point of blacking out.

''Shit... just after we get here too...''

Graf Spee gazed back worriedly, her throat clogging up as she gazed at Ajax's sorry state. Blood had began running down her body once more, her grip on her own power loosening and leaving her unable to solidify her wounds. Her torn, burned clothes were sticky with dribbling blood and her skin a frightening pale hue, her hands clammy with sweat and twitching erratically, trying and failing to clench into fists.

''Maybe... maybe we can make it back to Arizona...?'' Graf Spee hesitantly, almost fearfully whispered.

Ajax tilted her head back to look at her, smiling bitterly. ''Yeah... sure we can...''

Graf Spee made to speak but Ajax cut her off with a ragged, spluttering cough; blood dribbling down her chin as she spat up another wad of coagulating blood. The cruiser trembled as she raised her hand, attempting to wipe it off her chin but only smearing the thickening blood over her ashen skin.

''Ah... who am I kidding...'' She muttered sourly. ''Each breath... is a damn challenge... haah...''

''Ajax...'' The Ironblood girl murmured softly.

Ajax grimaced up at her. ''Just get outta here, Gräfin... I'm finished. Roon's sucking my damn soul dry... my strength is waning by the second... heck... I'll be dead in five minutes tops either way; my body... can't take much more of this.''

Graf Spee was silent, expression quiet as she kneeled down before the sadistic woman. Ajax looked aside but Graf Spee cupped her cheek, making her look her in the eye – making her unable to hide her true feelings. The sorrow, the regret, the bitterness, the tired resignation, the defeat, the self-loathing, all of it. No longer was there the haughty sadistic cruiser she knew; now, all that was left was a woman who danced with the devil, and lost.

''...I just wanted Achilles and Leander back, you know...?'' Ajax's voice was quiet, bitter. ''Then I got myself wrapped up in all this, I went full psycho and lost my mind several times... even now, I can feel that thing crawling around my skull. Lurking... waiting. The bastard knows... I'm on my way out...''

''...is there anything I can do...?'' Graf Spee hated to ask it – it made Ajax's fate sound inevitable.

Neither wanted to acknowledge that it _was _inevitable.

Ajax smiled at her; a weak smile that made the corners of her mismatched eyes crinkle. ''...just one thing.''

The cruiser's fingers slithered down, and curled around the barrel of Graf Spee's cannon. ''End it.''

Graf Spee's eyes widened and she jerked back with a gasp, horrified Ajax would ask her to do such a thing – but Ajax kept a surprisingly tight grip on her barrel, refusing to let it slip free from her grip.

''I'm dead already, Gräfin...'' Ajax croaked tiredly. ''The longer I'm alive, the more of me that's just absorbed into Roon... at least give me the dignity to die by your guns.''

''No, I-I can't do that...!'' Graf Spee rose to her feet but Ajax held tight onto her barrel, pressing the rim of the barrel against her brow, right over her corrupted right eye.

''I love you, Gräfin.'' Ajax said sincerely, holding the barrel in a vice-grip. ''So please... end my suffering.''

''Ajax, please! Let's just... maybe the others can help! We can... we can...!''

_'Gräfin...' _The Royal Navy cruiser thought with a faint smile. _'I'm sorry... things had to end like this... but it's the best way.'_

''Do it.'' Ajax murmured calmly as she gazed into Graf Spee's wetting eyes. ''You can do it. Just pull the trigger.''

''I-I can't... I can't do it...''

Ajax gripped the barrel tighter, blood making it slick in her grip. ''Do it.''

_'And as for you... Animaus...'_

''Do it Gräfin. I sunk you once, you sink me once; we get even!''

_'Get the hell out.'_

A pulse rippled through her mind, stinging her brain with invisible whips. Ajax however was beyond caring at this point. Even if she had betrayed her comrades at the Royal Navy, she hadn't abandoned their principles.

And if Animaus intended to gleefully devour her, she'd go out on her own terms; nobody else's.

''Do it Gräfin!'' Ajax's voice rose, squeezing the trembling cannon barrel against her brow.

_'You hear me, you red fuck?! Get the hell out!'_

The pressure on her mind grew worse, nearly blocking out Graf Spee's tearful words. ''Please... I can't...''

''Do it!'' Ajax yelled with all her strength.

''I can't...!''

_'GET OUT!'_

''I...!''

''_DO IT-!_''

_**BOOM!**_

Ajax's head snapped back, blood spraying across the forest behind her – and her connection with Animaus finally severed.

Graf Spee's shrill wail echoed all the louder in the ensuing silence.

X-x-X

Roon felt the exact moment her connection with Ajax was severed.

Namely because the blood she had been manipulating into a barrier suddenly collapsed; falling to the floor in thick splatters, and allowing the heavenly black fire it had been holding back to breach through and engulf her in a raging typhoon of destruction.

Roon snarled and swept a hand aside, blowing apart the fire as she leapt out of it, her body burned all over from the soul-searing flames. Movement behind made her twist, deflecting the blade that went for her neck and lashing out with a curving arc of abyssal death-fire, forcing Z46 to hastily evade lest she take more damage than she already had. A barrage of golden feathers rained down on Roon in the process, piercing the cruiser's unguarded chest and promptly detonating into raging plumes of light, blowing flesh from her torso and making her roar with pain.

''The crack in the sky has been fixed, Roon!'' Enterprise called out, light gathering into her fingertips as she dashed behind the cruiser.

''So what...?!'' Roon snarled back, batting aside the silver arrow that was aimed for her upper-back, unheeding of how her remaining arm was blown in half; rapidly regenerating anyway. ''I'll help reopen it once I've dealt with you! All Vestal did was stall the inevitable!''

Unholy miasmic fire shrieked out in all directions, countering Akagi's incoming serpent of flames and simultaneously forcing both Z46 and Enterprise out of melee range. A thick beam of gold light thrummed down however; piercing cleanly through the veil of darkness and blowing a chunk out of Roon's shoulder, earning a harsh growl from the woman before her shoulder repaired itself.

Roon's arm fixed itself in time to block the monstrous mass of steel that threw itself out of her, unleashing a tide of _[Zerfallen]_ from her hand to erode the imaginary creature into dust. However Z46's imagination was faster than Roon's death-fire; a barrage of objects hurling themselves at her with considerable force. Small houses, oversized melee weapons, miniature suns that exploded into roaring plumes – each giving her no time to think, no time to plan; only time to react and no more.

Because of that she didn't sense Enterprise until the carrier was right behind her – the tip of her arrow pressing against her spine.

Then like a drill the arrow pierced her body, and struck her soul. Roon screeched in agony and made her _[Zerfallen] _erupt behind her, but to her panicked surprise Montpelier hastily countered her; multiple golden feathers crashing down around Enterprise and blowing apart the rising tides for just a second. More than enough time for the carrier to concentrate her power, and detonate it.

_BOOM!_

Roon bellowed as agony stabbed through her soul, stumbling down onto one knee from the pain – her ungodly high pain tolerance meaning nothing in the face of an _existence-shattering _pain. A soul was one's entire existence; to strike a soul was to strike that. To pierce memories, to burn away emotions, to rip and rend personality. Had she not already been insane she would've become it.

Enterprise leapt back from the rupturing explosion, grimacing deeply as she gathered more light between her fingers, unheeding of the exhaustion weighing down on her mind. No matter how much her body ached for rest, she couldn't. Washington and Jean Bart had been summarily blasted unconscious by Roon following Washington's war-changing attack, eliminating one of Roon's main advantages her World Ender had given her; the bone armour that could block her arrows. Without that armour, things were more even.

''Enterprise!'' Akagi yelled out, heavenly black fire corkscrewing into the sky.

''Right!'' Enterprise shouted back, forming a silver arrow into her hand and condensing it; causing it to spin like a drill as she seamlessly pumped more and more strength into it.

Roon took notice, glaring back at her with seething hatred. Montpelier was quick to distract the mad cruiser, unleashing another barrage of golden feathers. Roon retaliated with a wave of her rotten Gift, amplifying it enough that it could stand against the heavenly feathers. However the distraction lasted long enough for Akagi to finish her preparations, launching multiple streams of black fire down upon Roon's position.

The cruiser attempted to evade but was halted as the earth beneath her lurched up, clamping around her waist. It held strong for less than a second, but in the high-octane battle it was long enough. Akagi's _[Flames of Amaterasu] _engulfed Roon in a raging storm of fire, eating away at her soul slowly but still eating away at it regardless; weakening her bit by bit. And also blinding her to Enterprise bolting in close, thrusting her soul-piercing arrow out.

Just as the carrier was about to strike her target Roon's arm darted out, curling her fingers around the pointed tip of the ethereal arrow.

''Nn-!'' Enterprise grunted as Roon crushed the arrow, causing it to detonate into a explosion of blinding silver light.

Roon struck her with a sudden roundhouse kick, the cracked bone greaves on her leg enhancing the power of her kick and sending Enterprise shooting back with a gasp, tumbling across the destroyed battlefield. The mad cruiser shook off the lingering embers scorching her body and turned her smouldering gaze onto Akagi, unleashing multiple thick serpents of black death-fire up at the carrier, forcing Akagi to hastily evade lest she find herself become a skeleton in short order.

Without missing a beat Roon turned, snarling as she laid eyes on Montpelier. With a swing of her arm a thick serpent shot up at the airborne cruiser, forcing Montpelier to evade; her eyes widening when the serpent of darkness chased after her with more manoeuvrability than she expected. She narrowly ducked under the serpent as it dove for her face, but was unable to account for her golden wings. Her left swing flew straight through the serpent, nigh-instantly rotting the gold construct apart, and causing Montpelier to plummet.

''Mn...!'' The grey-haired cruiser grunted as she hit the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt before she hastily pushed herself up.

''Montpelier!''

Too late. Roon was upon Montpelier in a heartbeat, right fist raining down like a wrathful god. The petite cruiser barely had the air to wheeze as Roon punched her head into the ground, rattling her brain around her skull and stomping down on her knee, making something audibly _crunch._ Agony lanced up her thigh and Montpelier cried out, throwing her right hand out to blast Roon away.

Roon was one step ahead, gripping Montpelier's hand in a vice-grip – and with a harsh _twist,_ she snapped her wrist. The bubbling light at Montpelier's fingertip fizzled out just as she cried out in agony, her pain multiplied when Roon ruthlessly crushed her broken bones bone with her iron grip, and then swiftly released her now-broken wrist to bring her fist down in another temple strike. Black splodges filled Montpelier's eyes, her consciousness briefly slipping as Roon pummelled her skull with a third lethal punch, cracking her skull from the brutal strength behind it.

Before Roon could land a fourth blow Enterprise intervened, growling angrily and jamming a lance of silver light deep into Roon's lower back, stabbing it up. Roon arched her back and screeched, her whole body spasming – until Enterprise purposefully detonated her arrow, blowing Roon away and sending her crashing into the uneven ground fifty metres away.

''Montpelier...'' Enterprise's furious expression morphed into a bitter one as she gazed down at her fallen ally.

Montpelier gazed up at her, coughing blood. ''Go... I'll, catch up...''

Enterprise grimaced but knew she didn't have time to evacuate Montpelier – and so with a respectful nod she obeyed, generating a silver arrow into each hand. With a kick she launched herself off the ruined concrete and into the air, flipping out of the way of two death-fire snakes and throwing one of her arrows like a javelin, narrowly missing Roon but still engulfing her in the subsequent explosion. Mid-flight she gathered silver light into her palm, unleashing a shrieking laser down at Roon alongside the arrow; sweeping the shrill laser out in a wide line.

A chain of rupturing explosions followed, engulfing half the battlefield in smoke. Enterprise paid it no mind, easily sensing Roon through the sparkling smoke and hitting the ground running, charging towards her foe with arrow in hand, already preparing another trick with her free hand. Roon burst through the smoke to meet her, snarling and with clawed hand engulfed in ravenous miasmic fire.

''Mn...!'' Enterprise narrowly ducked under the clawing swing that went for her face, thrusting her arrow upwards.

Roon tilted back, avoiding the blow and kicking out with her armour leg. Enterprise acted her trick; blasting out a condensed beam of light from her palm and finally shattering Roon's armoured right leg, and obliterating the real leg beneath it. Roon's eyes widened and she went down hard, falling onto the floor and leaving her back exposed.

''_Gh-!_'' Roon _screamed _through her teeth as Enterprise ruthlessly stabbed her arrow down into her spine, twisting the arrow head – before detonating it once more, engulfing them in another plume of light.

Enterprise leapt away before Roon could think of counter-attacking, mentally exhaling a sigh of relief when Akagi rejoined the fight, freed from the chasing miasmic flames. Without missing a beat the Kitsune kicked up a virtual firestorm, throwing her hand out and unleashing it all in one cataclysmic tide, the roaring flames illuminating the surrounding area as it blasted down on the accursed cruiser.

''Nn... you pests...'' Roon's voice echoed over the roaring flames. ''You wretched, meddling insects...! _DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME!_''

A silent pulse. Then a powerful burst of _[Annihilation Zone] _eliminated the flames around Roon, allowing the berserk cruiser to launch herself out, snarling hatefully as she lunged for them. Black miasmic fire erupted beneath Roon's feet as she ran, surging behind her like a tsunami of death – forcing both Enterprise and Akagi to take to the skies, kicking off the ground to avoid the wave of death.

Roon made to follow but was distracted by half a dozen spears impaling her through her legs, the impact sending an extra-sensitive jolt through her regenerated leg, irritating her enough to focus on Z46. The tidal wave of darkness surged up at Enterprise and Akagi to keep them busy, giving Roon more than enough reason to press the attack on the imagination-maker.

Z46 grimaced and took to the skies. Roon didn't let her get far.

''_GET BACK HERE!_''

Multiple writhing serpents of darkness lurched up from four directions, curving over Z46 before smashing down. The Destroyer's was taken aback by their sudden speed and formed a hasty defence, crafting barriers of steel and stone above her to tank the blow, but the momentary panic distracted her from the surge beneath her. It took Z46 only two seconds to notice it, but by then it was too late – abyssal death-fire converging in from all directions.

In a last-ditch attempt Z46 engulfed herself in a sphere of hastily-summoned objects – buses, cars, buildings, plant life; anything and everything that she could think of to protect herself she manifested, her power only working as fast as her mind would let her. The rotting miasma hit the objects just as she summoned them, chewing through them with abyssal shrieks of hunger, incinerating all that stood in its path even as more objects were hastily manifested to replace the old.

The contest of speed lasted only a few seconds, interrupted when a beam of silver light shrieked over Roon's head and struck the sphere of darkness. It blew a hole in the side and allowed Z46 to make a hasty exit, grimacing deeply as tendrils of darkness licked at her skin, rotting one of her fingers and slowly spreading further up her arm. It would take minutes because of her ascended body, but it _would _be her end, Roon was sure of it.

That was until Z46 flexed her power; the weight of her transcendental soul blowing apart the wisps of death-fire, though doing little to reverse the damage already dealt to her hand.

''Tch...!'' Roon scowled deeply and swung her hand behind herself, generating even more _[Zerfallen] _and sending it snaking after Enterprise, forcing the carrier into a dangerous dance against the soul-seeking miasmic fire.

However Z46 was already moving. A dozen razor-sharp lances flew down with impossible speeds, piercing through Roon's body in multiple places. The cruiser grunted at the impact but her eyes were on Z46 as the Destroyer crashed down in front of her. Two quick slices carved deep gashes across her unprotected torso, blood spraying across Z46's face as the petite girl ruthlessly ducked under her clawing hand.

Roon couldn't trigger her _[Annihilation Zone] _without deactivating her _[Zerfallen]_, even if it was just for a moment; forcing her into melee. While her strength was greater Z46 was just too quick; the Destroyer literally blurring around her so fast her superhuman eyes struggled to keep track of her. A dozen gashes split open across her body before she gave up with a snarl of frustration, unleashing a cyclone of miasmic fire around her with nothing but a thought.

''Mn...!'' Z46 grunted as several whips of darkness lashed at her; corroding her fingertips and gnawing at her kneecap.

The Destroyer kicked off the ground and exerted her soul, blowing apart the rot before it could do more damage. Thinking fast Z46 raised a hand above herself, daring to close her eyes tightly shut as she concentrated her power, dredging up the most powerful object she could conjure within the span of only a few seconds. Her soul responded, invisible power pulsating above her head and condensing; thought becoming reality.

And within the span of two seconds flat; a _meteor_ the size of a football field manifested above her head.

Z46 glared sharply down at the startled Roon, and with a grunt of effort she _threw _the apocalyptic rock. The mass of rock rapidly heated up from the speed it travelled at, gaining an orange glow to it as it hurtled itself down towards Roon. A great shadow fell over the cruiser and the air heated up, contesting the ambient chill that lingered around the death-wielder. As it neared the ground the dirt and remnant concrete was ripped up from its roots, the velocity of the meteor affected all that it neared.

Roon let loose a murderous growl of anger and reacted, cocking her fist back – before punching the meteorite.

The construct pulsed, a shockwave rippling through it – until with a loud _crack_ it split in two. An explosion of pure air pressure followed, imploding the meteorite from within and sending it erupting in all directions, chunks ranging in size from a large building to a plant seed. Roon paid the meteoric shrapnel no mind, kicking off the singed dirt beneath her and launching up until she was eye-level with the shocked-silent Z46.

Z46 tried to react, but her shock had lasted too long. Roon grabbed her by the front of her uniform and brought her close, _headbutting _the petite Destroyer and stunning her, the impact jarring enough to momentarily stop her imagination ability. Roon gladly took full advantage, releasing Z46's uniform – and brutally punching her fist straight through the Destroyer's stomach.

''G-Guh...!'' Z46 couldn't contain her instinctive, wheezing cry of pain.

Roon paid it no mind. With a mad snarl she ripped her hand right back out, blood glistening across her knife-shaped hand before she curled her fingers into a fist, punching Z46 square in the temple. The powerful strike sent Z46 soaring straight down into the earth, a deafening explosion of dirt and rubble erupting skyward from the impact.

She did not get up.

Roon was quickly punished for her actions, a silver arrow pierced her back and erupting into a plume, forcing a bestial shriek from her throat as another part of her soul was scorched away. The cruiser immediately spun, snarling as she caught the other silver arrow aimed for her heart and crushed into into wisps, releasing only a grunt when the arrow detonated into a raging plume around her, blinding her.

Roaring heat behind her served as her warning, quickly leaping up to avoid the tide of heavenly black flames that surged for her. With a flick of her wrist she retaliated with a wave of her own death-fire, pushing Akagi back and simultaneously turning her attention onto Enterprise, snarling hatefully at the one carrier who had carved her soul apart to such a degree.

''That's two down!'' Roon challengingly barked, snarl contorting into a foul sneer. ''How long will _you_ last?!''

Enterprise glared coldly back, not rising to the taunt and instead generating another two arrows into her hands, both compacted with even more power than the last few. Roon took notice and seethed, engulfing her sole arm in _[Zerfallen] _to compensate for the lack of armour on it anymore. Then in a heartbeat they met, one spear detonating against her arm while the other buzzed over her shoulder, the cruiser narrowly tilting her neck out of the way.

Roon retaliated the moment Enterprise pulled the arrow back, lashing out with a kick that struck the carrier in the stomach and sent her flying backwards, crashing into the ground. With a hateful, spasming grin Roon unleashed her own Gift in a corkscrewing tide, the blackness all too ready to devour Enterprise – when once more she was interrupted, a blast of black fire counteracting her own and cancelling it out.

''You...!'' Roon's head practically snapped around to the culprit, apocalyptic fury on her snarling face.

Akagi snarled back, showing her fangs as she unleashed another blast of black fire. Roon reacted on instinct, countering with her own miasmic fire and rushing towards the Kitsune, murder in her eyes. Akagi wisely didn't waste time trying to make distance and instead lunged to meet her opponent, expression fierce as she engulfed her whole body in heavenly black fire, blasting it out of her hands to speed herself up.

Roon ducked under the first punch and caught the leg that swung for her stomach, triggering her Gift. Akagi _howled _as miasmic fire rotted her shin and retreated, stumbling back as her Gift hastily destroyed the infecting fire. The brief delay though had been enough for Roon to press the attack, her fist coming in low and burying itself deep into Akagi's gut, pushing her organs up into her chest and lifting her off her feet.

Then with a screech her _[Zerfallen] _activated, blasting out death-fire straight into Akagi's torso.

''G-_Gh-!_'' Akagi cried out through gritted teeth, tumbling away and landing in an unsteady crouch.

Roon rushed her and Akagi rose to meet her, a whip of heavenly black fire extending from her right arm and slashing Roon across the chest. The cruiser didn't slow down even slightly, throwing multiple haymakers in quick succession, backing each one up with her Gift and keeping Enterprise back at the same time, giving her the chance to focus down Akagi. And it showed how the fox-woman was rapidly worn down, batting aside attacks as best she could but only causing the rotting miasmic fire to spread further, never having enough time to counter-attack.

All it took was one slip-up; a step on unstable ground. Then Akagi stumbled, her concentration wavering, and Roon darted in and curled her fingers around Akagi's throat. Akagi's heavenly black fire screeched loudly and Roon's own death-fire shrieked back, the two flames blossoming out around the two fire wielders and engulfing them entirely in a storm of blackness – a storm so potent that it rapidly bubbled outwards, engulfing block after block of ruined cityscape and destroying it all, forcing Enterprise to retreat lest she get caught up in the apocalyptic pyroclasm.

Slowly the monstrous storm of fire wilted, petering out – to reveal Akagi hanging from Roon's hand, fingers clawing weakly at her assailant's arm.

''_Got you._'' Roon hissed out delightfully, squeezing tight.

Akagi made a choked sound, gritting her teeth and glaring contemptuously at the cruiser even as blood bubbled out past her lips. Her neck was rotten and corroding, black flesh flaking off and allowing copious amounts of blood to bubble past Roon's clenching fingers. Simultaneously scorched by her own power, and rotted by Roon's. There had been no other way out.

''Hah... haha...''

Roon's wicked smile faltered. ''...why are you...?''

Akagi didn't respond; wheezing, scathing spits of laughter gargling from her throat.

Roon's expression quickly grew infuriated, squeezing Akagi's neck tighter. ''Answer me!''

The fox-woman spasmed, yet her lips curved up into a derisive grin. ''You... id..''

Her words trailed off, enticing Roon to lean in, sneering at the carrier. ''Speak up, rat.''

Akagi gladly did, her grin widening to feral proportions – as red cracks split her skin open.

''You idiot.'' Akagi rasped back; parroting back the words said to her.

Roon's eyes widened, watching as the red cracks rapidly split Akagi's skin apart, revealing the glowing, solar heat dwelling beneath her skin. Her fingers burned and singed around Akagi's neck as the fox-woman's blood turned to fire, the temperatures around them changing from hot to downright _nuclear._

Akagi grinned, unafraid of her fate.

''_Incinerate._''

A blinding white flashed illuminated all of Saffrona.

Then a roaring, divine pillar of searing black flames utterly engulfed the entire area – consuming a half of the _entire city_ in its wake. A powerful shockwave ripped through the surrounding areas, uprooting great swathes of the city and throwing molten slag for miles, a mushroom cloud of fire roaring higher into the sky. The temperatures reached such ungodly heights that the very air ionized and caught fire, rapidly darkening the skies with incendiary ash.

Enterprise gazed at the truly cataclysmic eruption with wide eyes, watching the entire city before her get obliterated completely, the roaring pillar of black fire raging amidst a battlefield of destruction. More than the black pillar, however, she heard the ghostly voice that managed to reach her ears, in Akagi's final moments.

_''I leave the rest to you, Enterprise.''_

Enterprise bent her knees, and kicked off the ground – soaring straight for the black pillar. A bow of silver light appeared in her hands and she notched an arrow, condensing all her power into it. Then she pumped more into it, condensing the thrumming arrow further and further, making it shimmer and sheen as she flew. An arrow she had only used once before. An arrow, once used to pummel Akagi into the ground. An arrow she had used incorrectly by firing it from a distance.

Solar heat singed her face as she flew close but she didn't slow down, soaring straight towards the flames as they waned. Her coat caught fire but she paid it no mind, soaring faster and faster – until she broke through the pillar of fire, the flames parting for her at the last moment, and revealing Roon.

The cruiser saw her, turning to face her in slow motion. Half her body was nothing but a blackened skeleton, her body hastily trying to regenerate. Roon curled her lips to snarl but without half her face her teeth could only chatter together, giving her a horrifying, skeletal visage.

Enterprise raised her bow. The arrow thrummed as she poured all of her power into it. All of her strength, her power, her Gift, her will, her determination. An arrow of vengeance. An arrow for Aulick, for Charles Ausburne, for Yorktown, for Mutsuki and Kisaragi, for the Submarines, for Cleveland, for everyone and anyone back at base, and most of all-

-for Essex.

''_Bombs away._'' Enterprise whispered, and let the shimmering arrow fly.

The tip hit Roon's heart.

And then the world was engulfed in the light of a supernova.

No sound was to be heard. Not from the celestial flash of blinding silver light, nor from a bird chirping on the other side of the planet. The entire galaxy fell impossibly silent as the pulse of power swept over it all, striking deeper than skin and bone, and piercing the soul.

Then with a deafening _roar _the light phased skyward, moving up in one massive aurora of power and returning to the stars. Sound returned to the world as the soul-slaying power abated, leaving the ruined city of Saffrona nothing more than a dreg heap full of hardened slag and ionized rubble. Concrete had been turned into colourless heaps and dirt was scorched black for miles, all signs of life utterly annihilated.

Enterprise stood in the middle of it all, blinking slowly. Her vision blurred and she blinked again, sluggishly taking a step forwards. Her one spectral wing began flaking off into silver wisps, her World Ender deactivating as she pushed her soul beyond its limit, leaving her feeling so drained she was about ready to pass out.

''Mn...'' The blackness faded from her sclera; returning her eyes back to normal. ''No... the others...''

She needed to be sure the others were alright; that they managed to escape the explosion in time. She didn't feel them get hit by her attack but they might've been injured in the crossfire, and given how badly they had been hurt before, her worry was potent enough to keep her conscious.

With that in mind Enterprise turned-

-and got punched in the face.

''Mn-?!'' Enterprise fell flat on her back with a startled wheeze, one hand cupping her face – fingers spreading to let her look at her attacker, and causing horror to pool in her stomach. ''N-No...''

Roon glared down at her, panting and lowering her arm. ''You can't... kill me... hah... haah...''

Enterprise shook her head in weak denial, breathing heavily as she crawled backwards, her limbs weak. Roon trudged after her with heavy steps, the cruiser clad in only scraps of feathered cloth and with exposed bones protruding from her legs and stomach, blood running down her scorched-black ribs. No miasmic flames came to heal her this time, her soul so exhausted she had no power left to.

''You can't... I...!'' Enterprise gripped the blackened dirt, pushing herself to her feet.

''Are you... listening?'' Roon snarled weakly at her. ''You can't... kill me!''

With a jerk of her shoulder Roon threw a fist. It was slow and telegraphed but Enterprise could barely see straight, gasping as she took the hit to the shoulder and stumbled back, nearly falling again. Roon shambled at her and threw another clumsy fist, nothing but hatred propelling her onwards.

Enterprise ducked under the blow, her world spinning from the sudden movement. She stumbled forwards and grabbed Roon's shoulders, jerking her head out and smacking her forehead against Roon's, extracting a grunt from both of them. She felt Roon cock her fist back for another punch and grabbed her arm, but the Prototype woman was stronger; overpowering her and socking her in the cheek.

''N-Nn...!'' Enterprise fell to one knee, blood biting her tongue.

Roon let out a growled curse, stumbling a step towards her and throwing another punch. Enterprise threw herself out of the way, causing Roon to overextend and fall onto the dirt with a wheeze, fumbling to get up with only one arm that was barely connected by muscle and bone. Enterprise desperately tried to gather her _[Starlight]_ but none came; her soul too exhausted to create any more.

Her panic lasted too long. Roon stumbled back to her feet and shambled towards her, swinging her hand out with fingers curled like a claw. Enterprise barely had the strength to lean out of the way, but most certainly had the will to strike back – punching Roon right in the cheek. The cruiser stumbled and nearly fell over from the clumsy haymaker, coughing raggedly and glaring daggers in response.

''You... you ruined everything...!'' Roon rasped at her, limping at her. ''My world... my happy ending... my Kommandant... you took it all from me!''

Enterprise glared back, panting as she pushed Roon's incoming fist aside. ''You tried to... destroy the world!''

''Only so we could be happy...!'' Roon tried to yell, but it came out more like a hoarse exhale. ''He... would never have to worry!''

Roon threw another fist. Enterprise took it to the shoulder, grunting as she shoved Roon back.

''He would never... be dragged down by others!''

The cruiser grabbed her arm and yanked her close, smashing their heads together and sending Enterprise collapsing back onto the burned ground, wheezing.

''He wouldn't have to worry... about paperwork! About work! About war! About friends, family, people!'' Roon shouted as much as her cracking voice would let her. ''He would spend time... with me!''

Enterprise tried to push herself up but Roon straddled her stomach, aiming a punch for her face. The carrier narrowly caught it with both hands, grunting as she held the stronger woman back – before with a yell of effort she threw Roon off to the side, throwing her off her.

''H-He wouldn't have been happy...'' Enterprise coughed back, stumbling back to her feet.

A hand grabbed her ruined shirt, trying to pull her back down. Enterprise resisted and stumbled back but only ended up pulling Roon back to her feet, letting the cruiser shoulder-shove her back, both of them standing on weak knees.

''You're wrong...!'' Roon rasped, hunched forwards. ''Kommandant... he loved me... we would've been happy, if not... if not for you!''

Enterprise stumbled forwards, trying to get a hit off. Her vision blurred just as she threw a fist, making it go wide and brush past Roon's ear. The cruiser wasn't so inaccurate, breaking her nose with a heavy punch and knocking Enterprise onto her back, blood quick to run down her face from her shattered nose.

Roon loomed over her, raising her sole remaining arm. Dregs of miasmic fire flickered between her fingertips, faint but oh so real.

''Begone...'' Roon snarled at her, cocking her fist back. ''You... unsightly... _WRETCH-!_''

_Ksss~!_

A sharp hiss filled the air – and Roon's arm turned to ash.

''...eh...?'' Roon didn't register the lack of limb for a second, dumbly tilting her head and gazing at her disintegrating biceps – eyes wide with disbelief. ''No... this can't, I can't be...!''

The cruiser shook her head, increasingly frantic. ''I can't die... why am I... Animaus, Herr Animaus! Help me!''

Silence. Not even the wind whistled.

''No... how could I...?'' Roon's thoughts halted, and her eyes slowly slid back to the equally-startled Enterprise – the cruiser's eyes quickly narrowing with rage. ''You... _you _did this!''

Like a boat with too many holes, Roon's soul was sinking. Too many soul-piercing arrows, too many seconds in Akagi's divine flames... combined with Enterprise's final attack, and her soul had finally crumbled under the pressure.

''You... you think this will stop me...?!'' Roon screamed at her hatefully, eyes wide and bloodshot, losing their black sclera – all eight of her pupils merging back into two, making her look surprisingly human once more.

Roon's right side began to turn to ash; her right lung, ribs, hip and everything else disintegrating into fine ash.

''Nn...'' Enterprise shifted up on her elbows. ''You've lost, Roon...''

''Lost?!'' Roon laughed angrily. ''You're wrong! I'll come back stronger than ever! I'll bring the Kommandant back, a-and I'll kill you all! You hear me?! I'll kill every one of your friends and rip you to pieces and bring you back _just so I can kill you all over again!_ You know why?! Because-!''

''I!''

''ALWAYS!''

''WI-!''

With a hiss of ash Roon finally disintegrated, her final words forever lost.

Enterprise stared. She watched as the ash was blown away by an unseen breeze, Roon's soul disappearing from the world. She waited a beat. She waited for the illusion to end, to be woken from the dream.

It took a moment for the truth to sink in. Roon was dead.

''Mn...'' A pulse of pain reminded her of her sorry state. Unconsciousness clawed at her mind but she pushed the tempting idea away, releasing a pitiful groan as she pushed herself up.

Enterprise stumbled to her feet, panting heavily and shifting her gaze towards the nearest living thing she could sense. She only managed to take a step before she heard rubble shift behind her.

''...and so we finally meet.''

The voice was unfamiliar; yet strangely akin to her own. Enterprise turned around, tired eyes growing wide as she looked at the short-haired woman standing ten feet away. An eerily similar uniform clad the woman's body, her cold blue eyes meeting hers with something approaching fondness.

''Who... are you...?''

The woman smiled. ''I, am your future self.''

''You may call me... 'Ash'. We have a lot of things to talk about.''

[END]

* * *

**A/N: And so Roon finally falls. Even with one arm she still put up a hell of a fight, but she couldn't survive all that damage.**

**Interestingly enough, behind the scenes, I originally planned to include a form above a World Ender - 'Final Phantasm'. Basically just a super World Ender. It would involve Enty having to bind her soul with Helios fully, gaining 8 pupils like Roon did and a second wing, at the cost of losing her ability to go to the afterlife (if she dies) to see her friends and family again. I even had this whole scene planned out where she went to a purgatory-like place and met the real Yorktown and all the shadows of her former crewmen before being sent out.**

**I scrapped the idea at the last minute 'cause I realised it would be a bit unfair to essentially pull out an entire new form, one that had been unmentioned up until that point, and have Enty use it to win the fight. So instead I scrapped it in favour of Enty winning the hard way.**

**That aside, I hope you enjoyed the final battle, and I'll see you all in the Epilogue~!**


	33. Chapter 33: Epilogue

**A/N: Time for the ending. Some fluff, some sweetness, some angst, some closure.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Whispers of Saturn**

**Epilogue**

One month had passed since Roon's death.

Following the cataclysmic final battle with the death-wielder Animaus and Wahr'rot receded from the world, abandoning their attempts at plaguing the world with their chaotic presences and moving elsewhere. The apocalyptic eclipse waned and the planetary orbit returned to normal, reverting time to how it should be, though it did little to undo the damages done to the land below.

Saffrona had been utterly annihilated by the battle. Not even the outskirts remained. Buildings were atomised, dirt was scorched and rendered infertile; even the deepest foundations of the city were so cracked and damaged that they needed replacing. Major repair work was taking place, many determined to bring back the city that had become the site of a catastrophe, but even with the help of all the world's governments, it would take years to rebuild Saffrona to even a fraction of its glory – and would likely take decades, if not _generations _before it reached the sprawling population it had once held.

Mercifully the Naval Base had been mostly spared from the destruction outside of some foundational damage or stray projectiles; nothing that couldn't be fixed within days. It took longer for everyone to be fully healed, and much longer for the post-war anxiety to fade. Even a month afterwards many still woke up with nightmares, even those who weren't involved in any of the battles. Mere proximity to such world-rending battles took a toll on everyone's health, both mental and physical.

_'And most of all... the sun is back~'_

Illustrious smiled warmly at the thought, tipping her repaired sun-hat back a bit so the sun could shine down on her face. Never before had she thought she'd miss the feeling of the sun on her face, but after days of hazy gold skies and haunting eclipses, she'd grown a renewed appreciation for the simple pleasure of seeing the sun.

The white-haired carrier strolled lightly down the pathways of the Naval Base, the soft click of her heels lost amidst the ambient chatter. Many others had also ventured outside to bask in the sun, many making use of their newfound breaks to get some R&R – after all, many of them were busy helping the humans repair Saffrona since they had a hand in its destruction, willingly or not. Even if they logically had no fault in it, morally they wanted to help, and nobody was exactly rejecting help with such a momentous task.

''You seem oddly happy all of a sudden.''

Illustrious giggled prettily, tilting her sun-hat to the right so she could gaze over at her walking companion. ''Why of course. Doesn't the sun just feel lovely today?''

Graf Zeppelin hummed noncommittally in reply. ''I suppose.''

Illustrious smiled at that, her eyes slowly roaming over the wandering groups of Ship-Girls milling about. From a distance she could make out Cygnet and Crescent playing catch with Comet, the green-haired girl much quieter and reserved than she had been prior. Her brief run-in with Roon had traumatised her deeply – unsurprisingly when glared down by what amounted to a god in human form – but she had been steadily improving over the weeks. She would take time, but she would get better. Illustrious hoped so, anyway.

''What is it?'' Graf Zeppelin noticed her flash of sorrow.

''Ah?'' Illustrious tipped her sun-hat downwards, casting a shadow over her eyes. ''Just thinking, is all.''

Silence befell them for a few moments, the two walking in silence. They wandered down the populated walkways of the base, passing by Washington and Jean Bart; the former laughing at some joke while the latter yelled at her for it, face flushed red with embarrassment. Rumour had it they had something of a _'thing'_ going on between them, though what form that thing took was unknown to all. Though the fleetingly-affectionate gazes they shared betrayed the deeper feelings between the two Battleships.

Jean Bart's and Washington's voices could be heard from far away, and only once the two carriers were far enough that Washington's uproarious laughter dimmed, did Graf Zeppelin speak.

''This peace... won't last forever.''

''I know.'' Illustrious said softly, a little smile on her face despite her words. ''And our enemies will be those not of this world... yet, why is it that I feel something approaching anticipation then?''

''It is our nature, I suppose.'' Graf Zeppelin replied evenly, her strides smooth even as she gave thought to her words. ''We are born of war, for war. Without it, we would never exist. Thus it is only natural for us to seek out war, to fill that void inside our hearts; to hear our shells ring across the battlefields, wherever they may be.''

Illustrious hummed in agreement. ''Perhaps you're right... but if that's true, then why do so many of us yearn for peace?''

''...I cannot say.'' Graf Zeppelin gazed over the base around them. ''The human aspect of us, the part of humanity that gave us these forms... perhaps they are to blame for this yearning. Or perhaps, it is a mere consequence of knowing war. To know of the hardships and brutality, one would naturally seek the antithesis to it. When one is hurt, they seek comfort. When one has experienced war, they seek peace.''

''And when one has experienced peace, they seek war.'' Illustrious finished with a slight, soothed smile. ''Yes, that does sound about right. We are such fickle creatures, aren't we?''

A low chuckle rumbled from Graf Zeppelin's lips. ''Indeed, we are. A shame the peace will not last longer though; I am only now beginning to get familiar with it.''

Illustrious giggled, her fingers tickling Graf Zeppelin's hand before intertwining their fingers – smiling affectionately up at the taller woman.

''Then we best make the most of it, yes~?''

X-x-X

Graf Spee walked down by the seawall, expression quiet as her eyes roamed over the calm seas, soaking in the sight. Even now, a month after the chaos that had happened, the sight of the clear blue ocean was a welcome one – much better than the sickly gold seas they had been stuck with for days on end.

''Perhaps... we should go sailing, tomorrow? Down to La Sarina?'' Graf Spee quietly proposed. The city far down the west coast had become a popular destination recently, what with all that had been going on.

''If you want to. I'm not fussed.''

Graf Spee smiled lightly, gazing over at her companion. Ajax smiled wryly back, the sadistic woman much more upbeat than she had been the last few days. Perhaps it was the fact that Graf Spee had unfalteringly stayed by her side, helping rebuild her shattered confidence and going the extra mile to integrate her with some friends. It was slow progress, but bit by bit others were beginning to trust her. Especially Bismarck and the other defectors; they understood Ajax's motivations the best, even if they were more twisted and selfish than their own had been.

Others, especially those from the Royal Navy, would take longer to reaccept Ajax as one of their own. But one day, they would; Graf Spee was sure of it. Everyone just needed some time.

A light breeze blew past them, fluttering Ajax's lilac hair – recently cut to its previous style, now that the cruiser could go to a hair-dressers again. Because of the wind the hair around her right eye lifted, revealing the deep scar that cut across from her brow to her ear. Even after Vestal treated the wound personally, Ajax refused to have the scar healed. She stubbornly refused to explain why, using her silver tongue to redirect the conversation, but Graf Spee knew why deep down. To act as a reminder.

Just thinking about the event made Graf Spee's mood sink a bit. Of firing upon Ajax and blowing half her head apart. It was nothing short of a miracle, in hindsight. The shell blew off her right eye and did relatively minor damage to her brain, making the wound look far more gruesome than it truly was. Still, it would've been undoubtedly fatal had Bismarck not heard the gunshot and arrived on the scene. The Battleship wasn't able to do anything directly to help Ajax... but, she did offer a token of advice. To bind her soul with Ajax's, and share her own Gift.

Which Graf Spee did without hesitation; densifying Ajax's body to slow the blood-flow until she could be treated, and eventually be roused from her coma a full week later.

Due to her act of borderline assisted suicide, Ajax managed to wrest herself free from Animaus, at the cost of losing her World Ender and weakening herself dramatically. While she still possessed her _[Blood Manipulation]_, it wasn't as powerful as it once was. Still potent enough to kill, but she was far less of a threat than before; to the point Graf Spee was confident she could beat Ajax in a fair fight if it came down to it.

Now, the two of them worked as medics in hospitals, putting Ajax's Gift to good use and with Graf Spee herself acting as Ajax's assistant. It was hard work and they were still learning on the job, but it was rewarding to see the gratitude in the eyes of their patients. Especially for Ajax. Being tearfully thanked for her efforts greatly improved the cruiser's mental health, especially with many Ship-Girls still treating her like a pariah.

''What's with that face?'' Ajax poked her cheek, startling Graf Spee out of her reminiscence.

''A-Ah... it's nothing...''

''Hmph, clearly it's not- hey, don't you tug that scarf up now-!''

Graf Spee didn't bother hiding her smile, expelling an exaggerated sigh as Ajax tugged her scarf down, giving her a faux-chastising look. ''Just thinking about what to do in the city.''

''Sure.'' Ajax read her like a book, rolling her eyes as she unhanded her scarf. ''Ah, whatever...''

Ajax clearly wanted to say more but fell quiet all of a sudden, piquing Graf Spee's curiosity and tempting her to look ahead, and soon found the source of Ajax's quietness.

Dorsetshire.

The brunette glanced at them, her jaw tightening briefly before she made a conscious effort to stare straight ahead, pretending they didn't even exist. Arizona was by her side and gave them an apologetic look. Out of the two Arizona was the kinder one; forgiving them without hesitation for their crimes. Dorsetshire was the opposite, though mercifully her hatred had wilted to the point she didn't attack Ajax on sight. As long as Ajax kept her head down, at least.

It was doubtful Dorsetshire would ever forgive her. It wasn't a simple thing to forgive, after all – and while Ajax wouldn't go searching for that forgiveness, she would atone in her own ways. She considered it a suitable punishment for believing Roon's lies, believing the lie that the cruiser would bring back her sisters. Ajax had once mentioned, late at night and over some drinks, that she doubted Roon could even bring them back as they were without turning them into zombies; that she was just being led with a carrot on a stick.

The heavy silence lasted only until Dorsetshire passed them by, the air lightening significantly and giving Ajax the confidence to speak once more.

''So... about La Sarina. Where to first?'' Ajax commented lightly, offering her a small, wonderfully familiar smirk.

''It'll be our first date, won't it~?''

Graf Spee blushed, and Ajax's soft giggles teased her burning ears.

X-x-X

''Haah... so noisy...''

Maya breathed a deep sigh, her back aching as she leaned up against the rugged oak tree behind her. Despite the uneven bark the canopy overhead provided plenty of shade from the bright sunshine; one of the main reasons she took to resting here.

That, and the view. Before her she could see what used to be Saffrona, the huge wasteland sparsely populated by tents, construction machines and small clusters of buildings. Construction efforts were rocky at first due to the quite literal rocks and uneven terrain, but as time went on and landscaping was done, things were now steadily on the rise. It would be a long time until the city saw a remnant of its former glory, but nobody hesitated to try speed up that process.

She was just one of many Ship-Girls assigned to help the many rebuilding projects. While her lightning-based Gift didn't offer much in the way of help, especially since it was _far _too potent and uncontrollable to be used for electrical wirings, her physical strength made her an effective labourer. Why use trucks when you had people like her, after all?

Privately, she derived some amusement from seeing slack-jawed workers watch her casually carry a small truck of materials like she was holding a jug of water.

_'...Mm...' _Maya shifted, bringing one knee to her chest. _'I wonder... what Atago would think?'_

She had come to terms with Atago's death. There was some lingering sorrow and bitterness, but she had accepted it as a fact of life. However it was hard to ignore how their ship-class was culled in half. First it was Choukai who died, then Atago – now it was down to just her and Takao. It made her feel a touch lonely, if she was being honest.

Thankfully, she had someone to abate that loneliness.

''Maya-senpai~!''

Maya breathed out a soft huff, tipping her head back and glancing over at Yuudachi as the dog-girl approached, grinning and chipper. The Destroyer had made a full recovery from her wounds in record time, and had stuck by her side since then. Considering their newfound construction duties they often found themselves spending more and more time together; visiting Shigure and Yukikaze in the hospital, sleeping in tents or just passing out in one of their beds. They depended on each other more than Maya would admit aloud.

''What is it?'' Maya queried lightly, taking note of the white plastic bag in the Destroyer's right hand.

Yuudachi grinned proudly at her, pulling out from the bag – a meat-bun. ''Here! I sneaked it away from the food truck when the guys weren't looking~!''

''You shouldn't steal like that.'' Maya commented, though the chastising effect of her words was ruined by her rueful smile – one hand reaching out and rubbing Yuudachi's ears. ''Thanks though.''

The dog-girl giggled, happily leaning into her massaging hand like the dog she was, handing over the meat-bun without a thought. Given Yuudachi had gone through the effort to steal it Maya didn't mind biting into it, savouring the meaty taste on her tongue as she refilled her stomach. She supposed it _had _been a fair few hours since she last ate.

Swallowing the meat in her mouth she ruffled Yuudachi's ears a little more, pulling the younger girl close – and giving her a little kiss on the forehead. Yuudachi cooed happily and snuggled up against her side, savouring their closeness. Maya didn't mind it one bit.

The pleasant cuddling lasted only a few minutes until a voice called out from further down the hill.

''Maya, Yuudachi! We're due in five minutes!'' Takao called out to them, her voice carrying over the forest easily.

Maya breathed out a sigh. Only a few minutes' break; nowhere near enough. It wasn't even that the work was hard – it was just carrying crates of stuff back-and-forth – but it was so menial and time-consuming it wore on the mind. Still, she had agreed to do this and she was keen to help, so with a groan the cruiser stood up; pushing the last of the meat-bun into her mouth and swallowing it down.

''C'mon.'' Maya mumbled, chewing.

Yuudachi gave a cute salute and rushed down the hill with a cheerful cry, leaving Maya to slowly follow – her gaze slowly sliding up to the afternoon sun as her thoughts turned back to her deceased sister.

Atago may be gone, but she would always remember her for who she was – not who she became in her pursuit of love.

''Maya-senpai~!''

''Coming, coming...''

X-x-X

''How about this one?''

''Mm... the texture is a bit weird, yes...''

''I see... then, how about this?''

Ayanami smiled lightly, accepting the offered plate of ganache-coated cake and took her spoon to it, cutting off a modest little spoonful and popping it into her mouth. The delicate, mind-meltingly rich taste sent a pleasant shiver through her, the taste so perfectly sweet yet silky smooth she was unable to think for a solid second, simply basking in the delectable chocolate treat.

The Destroyer popped the spoon out her mouth. ''...delicious, yes.''

Z46's lips curved up at the corners, pleased. With an almost-casual wave of her hand she created an entire plateful of the same ganache-coated chocolate cake, using her imagination ability to simply create food for her beloved. While they wouldn't provide sustenance due to Z46's lack of understanding about the chemical basis of the food, her own taste-buds recalled the taste of the food, allowing her to craft any food she had eaten before with pinpoint taste and texture.

The two were gathered outside of the base atop their favourite hill, a red-and-white striped picnic blanket resting beneath them as they had their own little date away from the chaos of their everyday lives. Both of them had recovered from their respective injuries fairly fast, though Z46 took longer on account of her stomach wound – having a hole punched through her abdomen without any real regenerative ability wasn't pleasant. Since then Z46 had been helping reconstruction efforts, using her Gift to create suitable resources when others weren't available, with Ayanami using her speed to carry said resources.

''Say, 'ahh'.'' Z46 scooped up a spoon and extended it to her.

Ayanami blushed, half-tempted to point out she could feed herself – but frankly seeing the once-stoic Z46 look so honestly pleased was a heart-warming sight, so Ayanami obediently opened her mouth and made an 'ahh' sound. The spoon slipped past her lips, wiping a bit of warm ganache on her upper-lip before the spoon came to rest on her tongue, tempting her to close her lips around the spoon and devour the bite of divine cake.

''I acquired this one from a bakery from the northern regions of the Ironblood, many months ago.'' Z46 informed idly, withdrawing the spoon from her lips. ''They are well-known for their chocolate there.''

Ayanami hummed, flushing when Z46 reached out and affectionately wiped the leftover ganache off her upper-lip with a tissue. ''Perhaps... we can visit there, sometime?''

Z46 looked pleased at the prospect. ''It would be a pleasure to guide you around there. I'll speak with Bismarck soon.''

''Mm. Wait until things quieten down first, though.''

''As you wish, my beloved.''

Ayanami blushed at the affectionate title, pouting even as Z46 scooped another spoonful of taste-bud melting cake into her mouth. ''Fiize...''

Z46's eyes twinkled with amusement. ''Would you prefer I call you something more fitting? Darling? My Love? Perhaps... Ayanami_-chan?_''

The Sakura girl's cheeks reddened greatly, flustered by the almost _teasing_ edge Z46's previously-inexpressive eyes gained. It was slight and she still retained her stoic disposition, but the fact she had changed so greatly from her previously-stoic self, was both a delight to see, and an embarrassment at times. Mostly because any teasing that Z46 did always came so far out of left field Ayanami was left with steam pouring out her ears and a rosy face.

It didn't help that when Z46 showed her love, she did it without reservation – full-on eyes brimming with adoring love, articulated poetry of affection slipping from her tongue with flawless ease... it always left Ayanami embarrassed, and with a smile on her face.

''S-Stop teasing me...''

''Hmhm... as you say. To distract you from your flustered mind, how about a sundae?''

''...that sounds nice, yes.''

X-x-X

''Lord Bismarck, Lord Bismarck, look at this one!''

''Mm... it looks very nice indeed. Good work, U-556.''

U-556 grinned brightly at Bismarck's praise and happily skipped back down the steps towards the tree she had taken to drawing under, expression becoming cutely determined as she took her pen to the paper pad she held in her hands, intently focusing on perfecting the drawing she had scrawled upon it. While U-556 was far from the most talented artist she was getting better at her recently-discovered hobby, especially with the helping hands offered to her.

''She's getting better, isn't she?''

Bismarck hummed deeply, leaning her back up against the warm stone wall of the Royal Navy dormitory. Hood was sat directly to her left, smiling kindly and leaning up against her side. The two hadn't been able to spend much time together recently due to all the work they had to do, and so neither rejected the prospect of sitting together on the steps, simply basking in good company while U-556 drew up increasingly well-crafted pictures for them to judge. With Hood's own skill in drawing and Bismarck's idle interest in it, they proved to be good tutors for the upbeat girl.

Just thinking about her made Bismarck's gaze flutter to the Submarine. It had been hard work to bring U-556 back into good health. Physically she was fine after some modest treatment, but mentally she was deeply shaken. Not only was she tortured, fed horrific illusions of being consumed by flesh-tearing worms, but also confronted by her former friend-turned-insane-monster. It took her nearly a full week to accept that this was reality, and not some terrible illusion that Atago was just waiting to pull out from under her.

And of course, Hood had a big hand to play in U-556's recovery. She was a woman with a silver tongue and a knack for compassionate speeches, helping counsel U-556 through her traumas and discreetly bringing up any necessary issues to Bismarck, allowing them to tackle it together. Perhaps then it shouldn't be a surprise that the three of them were a tight-knit bunch.

_'Now if only Hood didn't teach her how to flirt...' _Bismarck deadpanned, eyeing the not-so-subtle love heart U-556 drew on her paper pad.

Hood giggled prettily by her side, bumping shoulders. ''Why the stern face, Biscuit?''

''...will you ever cease calling me that?''

''Of course.'' Hood brought her ever-present cup of tea to her lips. ''Once I come up with an even cuter nickname for yourself.''

Bismarck sighed. She should've expected that.

A pleasant silence fell upon them once more, disturbed only by the ambient chatter of the base and the chirping of birds nesting in the trees around the Royal Navy dorms. Just taking in the peaceful scene soothed Bismarck's soul; glad to finally be rid of war after half a decade of it. Then again, Enterprise had told her of a threat related to the gods, so she supposed her duty was not yet quite finished. Though, that only gave her more reason to treasure the time she had now.

''Prinz Eugen was looking for you earlier.'' Hood suddenly brought up.

''Was she now?'' Bismarck hummed in reply. ''Did she say what for?''

Hood smiled, peering into her tea with a relaxed expression. ''Indeed. She wishes for more training from you, though she commented she wouldn't be adverse to the prospect of me fighting in your place.''

''Hmph. She's still as stubborn as ever.'' Bismarck breathed out a slight chuckle.

Prinz Eugen had played a very minor role in the whole affair that was their treachery. She had joined them, trained a little during their exercises and gotten a little stronger, but was ultimately defeated in the first fight she engaged in without much fanfare – losing to a non-Gift wielder no less. It wasn't hyperbolic to say that she had essentially wasted her time joining them. That fact alone greatly bruised Eugen's pride, and ever since they had returned she had thrown herself into training, often against stronger foes in the hopes of awakening a Gift of her own. Bismarck often found herself fulfilling that role.

''Do you think she'll be capable of unlocking a Gift of her own?'' Hood asked curiously.

''...I am not one to foretell fate, but...'' Bismarck drawled slowly. ''...if I was to say, then I would say yes. She's certainly got the motivation to awaken one.''

''Hmhm. I'm sure she'll be quite pleased to hear that.''

Bismarck was halfway through rolling her eyes when U-556 came back a second time, showing off the addition she had made to her previous artwork. An artwork featuring a lovely rendition of Bismarck as she stood upon the waves facing down several slightly-undersized Siren warships...

...and with the words 'For Lord Biscuit', labelled down in the bottom-right corner.

_'...god dammit Hood.'_

X-x-X

The repetitive smack of a basketball against concrete echoed in Montpelier's ears.

Largely courtesy of Denver; the grey-haired girl grunting as she jumped and threw the orange basketball into the hoop, letting out a light smile whenever she got it in the net or whining when it bounced off the ring, forcing her to run after it before it left their little area behind the Eagle Union dormitory.

Montpelier watched the basketball bounced off the wall with lazy eyes, caught between deep thought and contemplating shelving said deep thoughts. In the month since Saffrona she had been the unofficial leader of their ship-class, a role previously held by Cleveland – for obvious reasons. However with Cleveland's death, she took upon that mantle; helping pull her two remaining sisters through their collective grief.

And while all of them still yearned for Cleveland, they were beginning to move on. Denver was starting to smile and laugh again, Columbia was starting to crack jokes and make snarky back-talk. Sometimes she went too far or made a poor joke that made them all think of Cleveland, inevitably causing awkward silences, but aside from that they were moving on with their lives. Montpelier herself was determined to not waste the life Cleveland had sacrificed for her; honing her own Gift further and assisting others where she could.

While she would never be as generous and benevolent as Cleveland, she at least made the effort to be nicer to her comrades, helping out where she could. To varying degrees to success.

The source of her pondering however belonged to their group name. Previously, under Cleveland, they had called themselves the 'Four Knights of Solomon' – named after the Solomon Islands where they once fought. However with Cleveland's death they were down to three, making the name invalid. None of them would rescind their titles, but rather they simply needed a new one to use, one to call themselves by. Cleveland had led the Four Knights of Solomon until her final breath; the honour to lead them died with her.

Now, they needed to become something else. Something... more fitting.

''Hey.'' Columbia's casual voice drew Montpelier out of her musings. ''Did you hear? Apparently the newest bunch of Ship-Girls just got summoned; they'll be arriving in like ten minutes.''

''Is that so...?'' Montpelier gazed over at her sister – the two of them leaning against the warm wall, Columbia with one foot against said wall.

''Mm.'' The busty blonde confirmed, idly playing with a few locks of blonde hair. A part of herself she had come to treasure, considering their now-absent blonde sister. ''Guess who's amongst them?''

Montpelier paused, trying to recall anyone she had mentioned recently, but nobody came to mind. ''Who?''

Columbia smirked wryly. ''Birmingham. I saw her file when I was delivering it to our dear Commander; she's got red hair and a stoic face that could rival yours.''

''Really now?'' Montpelier drawled. ''What did the Commander say about her?''

''Eh, who knows. I didn't ask.''

Montpelier rolled her eyes, privately realising she should've expected that. Their newest Commander was still fresh and on the younger side; he didn't comprehend all that they've been through and had been a bit... stupid, if Montpelier was being honest. Too stringent on rules, trying to assert authority when he frankly should keep his mouth shut, and often had the gall to challenge their own internal faction leaders – Mikasa, Warspite, Enterprise and Bismarck.

Honestly it was only a matter of time until he overstepped his bounds and got himself hurt, or worse pissed off the wrong Gift wielder and got himself killed. Many were still wrought with grief, anguish or mentally unbalanced. Nobody needed some human trying to command them like naïve recruits. That was one of the reasons she kept a mindful eye on him when she could, so she could intervene if he angered the wrong person. After all she was one of three individuals who possessed a World Ender; meaning that she was confident if it ever came to blows, she would always win against anyone else on the base. Provided she didn't fight another World Ender, that is.

Shaking her head Montpelier dismissed her train of thought, pushing off the wall. ''Whatever. We should go greet her when she arrives.''

''Ahh, I hear you.'' Columbia followed suit. ''Oi, Denver! We're moving!''

''I know~'' Denver called back, pouting as she took one last shot – and promptly groaned in frustration when the basketball danced around the rim, and then fell off. ''This thing's squint! I'm telling you!''

Montpelier rolled her eyes for the second time in the last ten minutes. She had a feeling she'd be doing that a lot more in the coming weeks.

As her eyes finished their exasperated roll she set off in a slow walk, heading for the main gates of the base. Her two sisters fell in line and followed after her, bickering and trading playful jabs that had been sorely missed in previous weeks. However Montpelier's mind had shifted towards Birmingham, pondering how her manifested sister would be. Would she be kind and gentle, ruthless and cunning, nonchalant or business-like? There wasn't many ways to tell, and she was curious to learn about the sister joining their unnamed group.

Montpelier's eyes flickered to the left as a twinkle of light caught her eye. A wave of nostalgia hit her as she found herself gazing down at the sparkling beach; the place where it all started. Where Cleveland was dealt that nigh-fatal blow by San Diego, and bound their souls together after Montpelier's desperate life-saving attempt. The sight reminded her of her sister once again, and in turn, her World Ender's activation chant.

_'Cast Aside Your Regrets, Loyal Knight... Abandon Your Fears, Sorrowful Angel...'_

For the briefest of moments, Montpelier swore she saw Cleveland and San Diego on the beach – ghostly laughter echoing as they ran down the length of the beach, hand-in-hand and happiness on their illusionary visages.

Their ghostly forms were gone in the blink of an eye, but Montpelier's heart found the answer she wanted.

''...yes...'' A smile crept across her face, and she resumed walking once more. ''From now on...''

''We'll be known as... Solomon's Angels.''

X-x-X

''Ugh... Christ almighty the days just seem to get longer...''

''Ahaha! They do seem to be, don't they?''

Warspite groaned in agreement, leaning back into the plush leather chair behind her and rubbing her eyes, the warm afternoon sunlight peering in through the tall paned windows of the Royal Navy meeting room. Sat across from her was Mikasa, the Sakura woman grinning cheekily and with one leg folded over the other, neither of them needing decorum when in good company.

The days had only grown more hectic by the day for the two old Battleships. Following Queen Elizabeth's death and official funeral Warspite was properly promoted to the leader of the Royal Navy's forces, and all the pains of one. Diplomacy, resource management, politics – the whole basket case. To someone like Warspite who preferred a quiet life disturbed only by battle, it was a radical change, but one she would accept however reluctantly. She refused to burden anyone else with such a weighty duty.

Out of pride or compassion, even Warspite herself didn't know.

''Mm... you know, I've heard some interesting rumours recently.'' Mikasa drawled, smiling grimly as Belfast approached them, gently laying several glasses down with a quiet 'thunk'.

Warspite raised a brow. ''Oh?''

The gently glugging of liquid punctuated the silence as Belfast poured both women a glass of scotch whiskey; the amber alcohol swaying in their glasses.

Mikasa took one of the offered glasses, not losing her grim smile. ''Apparently some sectors of the world have begun to fear us for our power.''

''Unsurprising.'' Warspite acknowledged, accepting the other glass. ''Though it'll be troubling if the world considered us the next bogeyman. Without the Sirens around to force humanity to work together, they might soon see us as the next big threat. You know how their politicians work; spinning lies to draw up a frenzy, calling upon change after change if only to suit their interests...''

Mikasa chuckled, bringing the glass to her lips. ''Don't I know it.''

Silence briefly fell as both took a drink.

''Does the general public even know of the Sirens' demise?'' Belfast spoke up, curious.

''Aye. I told the King about it in my report; word got out fast. Now, mankind is celebrating their absence.'' Warspite took another drink. ''For now.''

''Hmph. Take a seat, Belfast.'' Mikasa smirked slightly at the maid. ''You look like you could use a drink yourself.''

Belfast was quiet for a moment, discreetly peering back at the closed doors behind them... before breathing a sigh. ''I suppose I should.''

''Haha, that's the spirit!''

Belfast daintily took a seat on the couch facing the windows, pouring herself a glass of whiskey and drinking it slowly, making a sour face at the taste – though her reaction only drew a round of chuckles from the two older women.

''Anyway, I was speaking with Enterprise yesterday.'' Mikasa stated, leaning forwards a bit. ''Apparently she's heard about the murmurings too. Since we kinda need to keep our focus on training and getting stronger, she's suggested creating some... artificial threats.''

Belfast raised a brow, bringing her glass to her lips. ''Surely you don't mean...?''

''Ahh.'' Mikasa confirmed with a roguish grin. ''She's thinking of creating some artificial Sirens, with Helios' help. The warship variants won't be a problem, but for the Warlords they'll just have to be old clones, since apparently Helios doesn't think we need the real deal anymore.''

Warspite frowned. ''The public won't take kindly to the Sirens re-emerging right after news getting out of their demise.''

''Yeah. I brought that up with Enterprise too, but apparently she's got a few ideas in mind. Not sure if she plans on transforming them so they don't look the same or what, but I trust this plan won't backfire.'' Mikasa took a drink. ''Or that it'll give mankind a reason to distrust us.''

''Speaking of mankind...'' Belfast pointedly noted, tracing the rim of her glass with a finger. ''The Commander...''

''...yeah.'' Warspite thumped her glass down, refilling it to the rim. ''The high command probably put him there to keep an eye on us. They're probably suspicious of us and want to keep tabs on our actions, to make sure we don't get any ideas about world domination or some such.''

''Pfft.'' Mikasa drained her glass. ''They could've picked a better person to do that. Fool will find himself punted across the base by the end of the week.''

''Too right.'' Warspite breathed, stifling a groan. ''Haah... why does politics always have to be so complicated?''

Mikasa chuckled deeply, raising her empty glass in toast to that. Warspite on the other hand, posed a question.

''Where is Enterprise at the moment, anyway?'' The Battleship sat up a bit, glancing over at the clock. ''Haven't seen her about today.''

Belfast chimed in with the answer. ''She should be up on Grave Hill at the moment. I saw her on my way back from Elizabeth's grave; paying her respects to the dead, I assume.''

''Is that so...''

X-x-X

Grave Hill.

Once an unassuming hill outside the Naval Base, now it found itself the graveyard of all whom died in recent weeks. The hill's incline was slow enough that rows upon rows of graves could be made, some with more elaborate designs while others opted for a more simple design, reflecting their owner. From Queen Elizabeth's grand cross-shaped grave to Aulick's simple square tombstone; each had traces of their owner's personality to them.

Everyone who was a Ship-Girl at the base was buried here, including 'traitors' such as Akagi or San Diego. Even if they strayed from the path of good, they were still Ship-Girls who had loved ones back at the base; they deserved to be buried there. Many graves were empty ones with nothing left to be buried, such as Akagi or Taihou.

Enterprise walked amongst the graves solemnly, taking the time to remember each and every person who lost their lives during this whole war. From I-56 who lost her mind and became an insane cannibal to sate her unearthly hunger, to Charles Ausburne who wanted to enact justice in any shape or form, or Shoukaku who tried dancing with fate to protect her sister and paid the price for it. So many lives that were taken, many for no reason.

She almost envied Roon's ability to resurrect the dead. Almost.

The carrier shook her head, ascending further up the hill. The area plateaued into a flat plain, rows of gravestones passing by her as she wandered down to the end of the graveyard, a thick wisteria tree resting between several graves. The long lavender flowers hung down over Queen Elizabeth's grave, and near the edge of the tree's canopy, was Essex's.

Enterprise slowly knelt down before the grave. It was a simple one, but one befitting of someone as earnest as Essex. A flat square with a narrow stem rising up, with a masterfully-crafted stone fighter plane atop the stem. Fragile and risked being damaged by a clumsy person, just as how Essex's own emotions could be fragile and easily damaged.

''Hey.'' Enterprise spoke softly to the tombstone.

Silence answered her, not that she really expected a reply. She didn't say anything further, simply resting her hand on the cool stone and staring at it. Many times she came here and said nothing, other times she spoke until the dam broke. Some days the stress just got too much for her shoulders to bear and she spilled the beans to Essex, troubling her deceased kouhai with her worries. No longer was she just a representative for the Eagle Union; she was now the strongest person on the _planet._ And with that came great responsibility, especially to make sure it didn't leave a scary impression on the rest of the world.

Mankind had been besieged by the Sirens for the better part of ten years. To learn there was someone out there who could possibly _wipe out _the Sirens single-handedly? It was no wonder some had begun to get uneasy.

_'If only they knew...' _Enterprise pondered solemnly, running her hand across the cool stone.

Future-Enterprise, or 'Ash' as she liked to be called, had told her many things. Their time together was always short but she visited enough times to provide her information. Wahr'rot and Animaus had been pushed from this dimension and, due to Helios gaining a stronghold on the dimension, wouldn't attempt to attack it again unless they were really desperate – which was highly unlikely. That meant their world was safe.

However, the whole point of the simulated dimensions was to create new warriors to help in the fight against Animaus and Wahr'rot. And that would be exactly what they would be doing. She, Z46 and Montpelier would be training the others, making them as powerful as they could through any means they could devise, and when needed travelling between dimensions to help fight back against the gods. After all, Ash and her companions couldn't always intervene in dimensions. Some dimensions would fall if they didn't have that slight helping hand, that assistance to tip the balance just slightly.

Just remembering her final battle with Roon made her deeply value such a careful tip of balance. Had she been taken out of the fight earlier, had Roon used her Gift instead of a punch, had she done this or that – if she had been removed from the fight, then Roon would've been able to regenerate from Akagi's self-destructive attack, and probably survived even if Enterprise herself used her final attack too. Just a few minutes, _if that_, could've decided the fate of the entire dimension.

''Hah...'' Enterprise exhaled, stilling the beat of worry that echoed through her chest.

When the day came that they were strong enough to face the gods directly, they would join the fight in the original dimension. She wasn't exactly enthusiastic about facing down two literal gods.

How Ash so calmly spoke of it, she didn't know.

Enterprise shook her head, rising back to her feet. Her gaze lingered on Essex's gravestone but she had no words to offer today; she had a good grip on her emotions, the stress was manageable today, and honestly just taking the time to be with her kouhai's spirit eased her heart. She wasn't rejuvenated, far from it, but communing with her lost lover calmed her somewhat.

Slowly the carrier stepped back from Essex's grave, and walked past it. No other graves were dug beyond Essex's row; the line forming a final line of deceased warriors... except, for one lone grave that stood behind the tree, hanging in the shadow of it.

Roon's.

Many had objected to her when she proposed it. They said it was disrespectful of all that Roon had killed or indirectly harmed, that she had no right to be buried amongst those that fought against her. It was the equivalent of burying a Siren amongst them; it just wasn't something you did. Only that Roon was not only worse than the Sirens, but ultimately threatened to destroy the world, unlike the Sirens who sought to make them stronger through hardship.

It had taken many hours of arguing, debate, pleading and explanations until the faction leaders reluctantly complied with her request – though she had a feeling they only agreed because she was one of the main reasons Roon was defeated in the first place. Thus, a small tombstone was build just behind the tree, out of sight of many but still within the boundaries of Grave Hill. Mikasa had been the one to order its location, deeming it a suitable metaphor for someone like Roon. Someone like them, but someone who was never apart of them. A warrior like them, but never a hero.

Enterprise knelt down before the gravestone. It was a simple thing with a rectangular piece atop a flat bottom, the inscription upon it written by Enterprise herself.

_Roon_

_The First Prototype Ship-Girl, The Host of Animaus, The Bringer of The End._

_A Woman of Many Titles, Guided By Her Twisted Love of The Commander She Served._

_One Born From The Wars We Made, And One Who Died In The War She Herself Made._

_Someone To Be Pitied._

One thing she never told anyone else, during or after the battle, was the effect that striking Roon's soul had on her. Memories not her own, desires foreign to her, unspoken thoughts forever lost – as she chipped away at Roon's soul, wisps of those pieces came to her, revealing parts of Roon that were never shown to anyone else.

They revealed themselves in her dreams, telling her of a woman who's whole existence was born thanks to one man. A woman who's existence revolved around war; forming the basis of her bloodlust. Roon was a psychopathic person even before Animaus arrived, but that was how she was born into the world. Enterprise found it hard to hate someone who was born into the world insane, who knew nothing but war and murder and destruction.

Roon herself, perhaps, didn't know how to deal with it. She was a hypothetical ship given human form, and all the emotions of a human – but her existence was one of war, not love. She couldn't truly understand things like compassion or care when no such thing occurred on the battlefield. Like a child who couldn't understand why the world didn't bend to their whims, Roon couldn't understand how to process what her physical form tried to make her feel. Her soul and body were in constant friction, and it showed in how unstable she was mentally, even from the beginning.

_'...even if everyone hates you...' _Enterprise knelt by the grave, resting her hand upon it. _'I won't. I can't forgive you for what you've done to us all, and if you ever come back, I'll cut you down without hesitation... but I will never hate you. May you find your happy ending in the next life, Roon. I pray the Commander will wait for you there.'_

She meant it when she said it. She pitied Roon, even after all she had done.

It was hard to hate someone who became a monster by virtue of existing.

Enterprise shook her head, rising back to her feet. She reached up and plucked a few wisteria flowers and rested them upon the gravestone, arranging them so the wind wouldn't blow them away at least for a while. That done she stepped away from the gravestone, her lavender eyes flickering up as she caught sight of something fluttering in the wind. Cloth of a white kimono.

''Kaga.'' Enterprise tipped her hat back in greeting.

''Enterprise.'' The fox-woman greeted with a hint of a smile.

Enterprise gave a slight smile back. The two of them had grown closer in recent weeks, and she greatly savoured the Kitsune's presence. She didn't want Kaga to be alone in her time of grieving, and the Kitsune told her many things about Akagi in turn; sharing other sides of the red-eyed carrier that Enterprise hadn't been privy to.

''I'm guessing you're here to pay respects to Akagi?'' The silver-haired woman questioned lightly.

''Mm.'' Kaga confirmed lightly, tucking some white hair behind her ear as a gentle gust blew by. ''I was just finishing when I noticed you.''

Enterprise would've responded, had distant voices not draw her attention. A smile quickly worked its way onto her face as she found Zuikaku, Hornet and Vestal near the base of the hill, the former whining about something related to food and with Vestal gently chastising her, though the smile tugging at the medic's lips betrayed her amusement; undoubtedly helped by Hornet's loud laughter.

''Seems our companions await.'' Kaga noted lightly, tucking her arms into her sleeves. ''I would make haste, if I was you. Vestal's little... 'picnic', will not last long in Zuikaku's clutches.''

''Hmph.'' Enterprise huffed lightly. ''Eager to have some, Kaga?''

The fox-woman shrugged, expression elegantly stoic but failing to hide her good-natured humour. ''Of course. I've grown quite fond of Vestal's cooking as of late. It would be a shame for Zuikaku to gobble it all.''

Enterprise chuckled. ''Then let's not keep them waiting then, eh?''

''Indeed.''

With a barely-masked smile Kaga slowly descended back down the hill. Enterprise followed after the fox-woman... but, she couldn't help but chance a glance behind herself.

There, under the shade of the wisteria tree, if only for a brief moment, she could swear she saw Essex standing beside her grave – giving her a bright grin and eager wave, waiting for her next visit.

Enterprise blinked and the sight was gone. Then a smile was quick to return to her visage and she gazed firmly ahead, tipping her hat back to gaze up at the bright afternoon sun shining warmly down on her.

For Essex, and for everyone, she would make sure to live a long life.

So that when they did finally meet in the next life, she'd have a lifetime of stories to tell.

''Enterprise~!''

''Aha, coming!''

She was Enterprise, protector of the world.

And she had finally found her place in it.

[END]

* * *

**A/N: The Sirens are dead, the gods are pushed back, and as always there's another challenge out there for Enty and the gang to handle. Let's hope they have good luck with that, eh?**

**Thank you to all who read up to the end. This story was started way back in November (feels like a small lifetime ago) and took half a year to do; maybe longer when you account for the weeks of planning, so extra thanks to those who patiently waited since the early chapters~**

**While the main storyline is now finished, I have been toying with the idea of a little spin-off series within Whisper of Saturn's universe - mostly one-shots focusing on littler aspects of the main story. Things like Prinz Eugen's take on all this, a what-if involving San Diego and Cleveland, the Battle of Bulker Bay, maybe even other dimensions and what happened there. Nothing that constitutes as progressing the main plotline, but rather little additions that add to it. And some lewds too; after all, some characters like Doresetshire or Montpelier are radically different than their canon counterparts, so such lewds can only take place within the context of this story~**

**Either way, not sure if I'll end up going with it. If I do it'll probably be called 'Whispers of Saturn: Echoes' or 'Whispers of Saturn: Murmurs'; something that that. I'll be sure to including 'Whispers of Saturn' in the name at least.**

**That said, thank you all one more time - and till next time~!**


End file.
